Alguien a mi Medida
by crystal23
Summary: Su Reto está en conseguir que el obstinado hijo de su jefe tomara las riendas del negocio conocido como Diamantes Li. Pero ¿Que tan difícil es el no enamorarse de él antes de conseguirlo? EPILOGO
1. Chapter 1

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Por Crystal.**

**Este es un universo Alterno y no tiene ninguna relación con CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes mas allá del uso de los nombres, personalidades, físicos y aptitudes creados por el Fantástico Grupo CLAMP.**

_**Capitulo 1.Los Hombres Li.**_

Cuando la joven dama ingresó al concurrido restaurante lo hizo con elegancia y al hacerlo, procuró ingenua, en el proceso hacer algunas cabezas girar hacia ella. Hacía cinco años que se había mudado de Japón – Su hogar natal – hacía aquel país que si bien quedaba un poco cerca de la suya, era muy diferente. Había aprendido sus costumbres, hábitos y hasta su dialecto gracias a que diez años antes había tomado chino. Su chaqueta blanca y pantalones a juego, resaltaban sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Su nariz refinada y pequeña, labios finos y sensuales además de un cabello castaño que le llegaba a caer a los hombros era la versión de la femineidad personificada.

-¿Puedo ayudarle señorita? – Preguntó un maître al verle llegar.

Ella negó con la cabeza al gentil mesero que se aproximó a auxiliarle al no verle avanzar pero si buscar con la mirada. Finalmente vislumbró a la persona que buscaba. Avanzó con paso decidido pero su corazón no podía esconder su estado de nerviosismo.

Trabajaba con aquél hombre ya hacían cinco años. Precisamente por aquel sujeto fue que cambió su vida y su hábitat: le conoció gracias a su propio padre. Vislumbrado por la inteligencia y los vastos conocimientos del negocio de los diamantes, había entrado a formar parte de su staff. Ahora era la mujer mas influyente en la empresa "Consorcio y Diamantes Li", cuya fortuna ascendía a miles de millones de dólares.

Pero por supuesto, casi todo ese monto pertenecía a los accionistas.

Sakura se aproximó y él no pudo dejar de saludarle con un apretón de manos y un beso en cada mejilla. Nada oriental para quienes se encontraban allí y les miraron de reojo murmurando entre si.

Un hombre almorzaba con dos caballeros mas y susurraron entre si.- Se dice que él se acuesta con ella…

-¡Podría ser su hija! – Dijo otro atónito pero no dejando de ser lascivo.- Aunque no lo culpo… ¡La muchacha es hermosísima!

-Eso si es verdad- Dice otro de los allí presentes quien conocía al objeto de su conversación.- Sino le conociera: Esa muchacha es su mano derecha en todo. Habla cuatro idiomas que ha aprendido en cinco años. Es la mujer más poderosa de todo el consorcio. Irónico si pensamos en la posición de nuestras mujeres hace veinte años…

El mas joven de los tres hombres mira nuevamente a Sakura de arriba abajo y dice con lujuria.- Yo me imagino bajo que "Posición" estará sumida esa chica la mayor parte del tiempo…

Los otros dos hombres rieron políticamente su "caliente opinión" y se desviaron a situaciones mas de negocios aunque uno de ellos no podía dejar de ver a una hermosa mujer como aquella siendo asistente de uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo de los negocios.

Sakura sin importarle los rumores –ya se había acostumbrados a ellos en la oficina- solo se concentró en observar el rostro del apuesto hombre. ¿Quién creería que supuestamente aquel sujeto tenía un hijo menor de veintisiete años? Por supuesto aquel sujeto se casó apenas con veinte años y tuvo un hijo seguido del otro por cuatro años consecutivos. Finalmente, el heredero del apellido había nacido siete años después del nacimiento de la última hija. Su orgullo y su legado le pertenecían a un hombre que Sakura jamás había conocido.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo ella una vez ordenaron y se quedaron a solas.- ¿Qué quería hablarme?

El hombre la observó y estudió sus facciones ¡Cuantas veces no había escuchado decir de sus accionistas y colaboradores que aquella sensual asistente era la belleza personificada! No dudaban sus conocidos y demás que, dado su reputación de seductor ya se la había llevado a la cama.

Pero era imposible para él pensar en Sakura de aquella manera aunque no podía dejar de entrever todos aquellos atributos que admiraba como mujer y como empresaria. Sakura tenía una dulzura e ingenuidad que cautivaban a todos.

Estaba seguro que si sus hijos la hubieran conocido, la admirarían y querrían como él.

Pero las circunstancias habían jugado en su contra desde un principio.

El hombre con su mirada chocolatada estudió a Sakura un instante: si tan solo… no quería herirla. Se había convertido en la figura de una hija más que una asistente confiable y perfeccionista. Sabía que no podía de dejar entrever cierto parecido con uno de sus hijos por su forma de llevar las cosas… o al menos, hasta donde recordaba.

Porque había escuchado acerca de sus hijos era bastante alarmante y algo inconcebible. Pero la última vez que se vio con ellos no fue en buenos términos.

¡Irónica la vida! Ahora mas que nunca, necesitaba de ellos… pero simplemente él jugó cartas con el destino. Y había perdido la jugada.

Su silencio atrajo una mirada mas profunda de Sakura y suspiró no muy abiertamente. Su jefe era una caja de Pandora. Había escuchado los rumores de su aparente divorcio con una mujer muy rica de la cuna de China, de quien se aprovechó para crear su imperio. De su negligencia y poca sensibilidad como padre para ver a alguno de sus hijos por su despacho. Sakura tenía cinco años trabajando para Hien Li, y jamás había conocido a ninguno de sus hijos.

Los cumpleaños llegaban y no habían tarjetas, flores o visitas departe de sus hijos- Sabía que eran cinco aunque no sabía nombres, edades o géneros.- solo almuerzos o cenas que eran organizados por el hombre a los cuales invitaba a Sakura y a unos cuantos de sus amigos mas cercanos.

En verdad, le tenía lástima.

Le recordaban a su padre en cierto modo: aquella mirada gentil y comprensiva. Su tono de voz calmado y grácil con que daba órdenes sin poder ser asumidas como tal. A veces poseía una gentileza tal que Sakura podía imaginarse en verdad que aquel hombre era tan gentil y considerado que sería un excelente marido: claro eso es si no supiera tanto de la colección de mujeres que alguna vez poseyó y que fue la razón especial para su divorcio de su primera y única esposa.

-Querida señorita Kinomoto- comenzó diciendo Hien Li con aquel acento tan de él: Serio, firme y al mismo tiempo, sutil como la seda. Sakura estudió sus cejas, anchas y firmes y pudo notar cierto dejo de nostalgia en sus ojos cafés. –Sepa usted que ha sido para mi, invaluable y también entrañable… - Habla con lentitud.- En los años que tiene bajo mi servicio, ninguna asistente ha sido tan eficiente como usted. Y también debo de pensar en usted como una amiga.

-Me halaga señor Li. – Declara ella al hacerse un silencio largo y tendido. Sakura sigue observándolo sin comprender su actitud o aquel discurso algo enternecedor para alguien con la reputación de "Lobo" como era su jefe. – Sepa usted que estos años ha su servicio han sido sorprendentes, retadores pero también complacientes. Aprecio intrínsecamente toda la confianza que siempre ha depositado en mí y tenga fe que jamás lo decepcionaré.

Era todo lo que él hombre quería escuchar. "Jamás lo decepcionaré" Pero sabía que él si la decepcionaría a ella. Se hizo un pesado silencio nuevamente. Llegó la comida y Hien Li la vio comer tranquila y beber su vino con lentitud. Apenas él pidió una ensalada pequeña y apenas la tocó. Una vez finalizada la cena, él entrelazó sus manos frente a ella y la miró con firmeza.

-¿Sucede algo, Señor? Ha estado usted muy callado. –Dice ella no soportando más el silencio.

-Algo ocurre, en efecto… - Declara con lentitud asintiendo a su pregunta. Tose incomodo para declarar con el mismo tono de voz –He recibido hace un mes una información no muy alentadora.

Sakura prestaba más atención que nunca¿Recibió informes de que¿Acaso alguien le acusó de algo en las empresas Li? Si era así ¿Quién? No podía imaginarse quien hablara de ella de mala manera. Llevaba amistad con casi todos los miembros de la corporación. Después supuso que se trataba de una caída de las acciones. Tal vez, algún conflicto con los diamantes… no, era imposible. Hien Li siempre se había conocido como alguien justo y cumplidor de la ley, que no usaba "Diamantes de conflicto" en sus producciones para suplir a los principales joyeros del mundo.

-Señor: Me preocupa… ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta al fin sintiéndose aturdida y preocupada.

-Sakura: Supongo que conoces algo acerca de la relación que llevo con mi familia… Es decir, ninguna relación.

-He escuchado rumores.- Dice al fin sintiéndose confidente con su jefe. –Sobre que se divorció…

-Mas o menos. En realidad me separé de mi esposa. Pero no me divorcié.

-¿Oh?

-En mi familia no se acepta el divorcio. Nunca se ha aceptado y nunca se hará… - comienza a buscar en el interior de su chaqueta y saca unas cuantas fotos ofreciéndoselas a Sakura. En ella ve una pandilla de niños de distintas edades y tamaños. Sonríe al notar la mirada nerviosa, alegre y algo sería de alguno de los chiquillos. –Esos son mis hijos.

.-Son preciosos señor.

-Esa es una de las fotos mas recientes que tengo…- Añade con presteza y Sakura nota las manchas en los extremos de las fotos. – Fue hace unos diecisiete o dieciocho años… creo…

-¡Tanto tiempo!

Hien sonríe con su exclamación. – Si, mucho tiempo atrás.- Dice con un dejo de nostalgia. – Perdí contacto con ellos. Un error del cual no me perdoné nunca.

-Entiendo…

-No, no entiendes- Añade con presteza pero el mismo tono de voz inalterable. – Necesito un favor tuyo…

-¿Mío?

-Necesito que veas a mis hijos… necesito que vayas a ellos y les expliques…

-Señor: me está asustando- Dice ella con notable preocupación. – Explicarles ¿que?

-Sakura: Necesito que me ayudes a recobrar la relación con mis hijos… necesito volver a entrar en contacto con ellos.

Sakura no entendía nada ¿Para que necesitara de ella¿Por qué¿Acaso no podía Hien Li usar a alguien mas adecuado para la tarea¿Al menos alguien que conociera a sus hijos?

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que ella declara- Señor… -Colocando las fotos sobre la mesa.- Me halaga hasta cuanto llega su grado de confianza en mí, pero simplemente no puedo involucrarme en sus problemas familiares. –Declara con profesionalidad.- Estoy con ello atravesando una barrera que no es prudente cruzarla.

El hombre dejó caer sus hombros con desesperanza y Sakura trató de evadir su mirada y así lo hizo. Mantuvo silencio y Hien tomó un trago de su copa de vino tratando de poner las ideas en claro.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para persuadirte? –Insiste con lentitud y cierto abatimiento.

-Lo siento, pero no.

-¿Qué tal … - hesita el hombre…- Si te dijera que puedo asegurarte un puesto en la junta de accionistas…

-¿Qué? No puede hacer eso- Declara con los ojos como platos.

-Soy el presidente y accionista mayoritario. Claro que puedo. – Sorprendiéndola. –Es lo que siempre has querido.

Si. Era cierto. Sakura siempre había soñado con aquel puesto. Era una de las razones por las cuales se empeñaba en servir en todo a un hombre como Hien Li pero no hacer todo lo que el quisiera. Una de las razones por las cuales había cancelado el compromiso con su novio de toda la vida fue precisamente por la dudosa confianza que Yukito experimentaba hacía el jefe de Sakura. Nunca le inspiró confianza y que fuera un hombre tan atractivo no le ayudó.

Pero Sakura nunca lo vio así. Aunque seguían saliendo, Yukito y ella llevaban una relación un tanto inestable que no mejoraba con el paso del tiempo. La ambición de ella por llegar a la cima y los celos de él no mejoraban su noviazgo por lo que era difícil hasta el momento determinar si eran novios o no. Sakura no insistía más simplemente porque sabía que la chispa había desaparecido en ellos.

Para ella solo existía el trabajo.

-¿Accionista, dice?

-Minoritaria por supuesto. – Insiste Hien notando la hesitación de su asistente.- pero podría asegurarte un puesto… tienes dinero suficiente para comprar tal vez un 0.1 por ciento de las acciones. Te financiaré el restante 4.9 para que puedas entrar a las juntas como accionista.

-¡No podré pagarlo en años! – Exclama alarmada.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Salvaguardaré tus intereses. No tendrás que pagar más dentro de unos cinco años: ya para ese momento las acciones se habrán duplicado y se pagarán solas. Tendrás un interés mínimo que pagar.

"_Tentador"_ era la palabra que se veía una y otra vez en su mente. ¡Era el sueño hecho realidad! Pero ¿Lo único que tenía que hacer era aquello¿Volver a entablar relaciones entre Hien Li y sus hijos¿Acaso era posible¿Qué tan fácil era aquello?

-Aunque aceptara… y no digo aun que acepto. –Dice la vivaz joven-Aun queda algo por hablar: No me ha dicho que pasó entre usted y sus hijos para poder si quiera intervenir entre ustedes.

Hien la estudió unos instantes antes de extraer de su chaqueta un sobre amarillo y depositarlo en la mesa encima de las fotos de sus hijos. Sakura lo tomó ante su silencio y estudió su contenido. Su boca se abrió en un par de ocasiones. Mientras Sakura leía aquella información sin creérselo, Hien procuró explicarse diciendo.- El destino juega malas jugadas, Sakura Kinomoto: Abandoné a mis hijos cuando su madre estaba moribunda en una cama para ir a concluir un negocio en América y ellos jamás me lo perdonaron. Ahora que el augurio de la muerte sobrevuela mi vida, es que mas que nunca necesito de ellos.

Sakura levantó su mirada y no dijo nada. Hien prosiguió diciendo.- Necesito un heredero. Necesito a mis hijos Sakura. La junta tomará posesión de todas las acciones… todas las inversiones, si uno de mis hijos no está en la presidencia para mi muerte.

Sakura con los ojos abiertos ampliamente escuchaba sus palabras y las entendía pero no las comprendía. Aun las palabras de _"Terminal, tiempo de vida, longevidad y meses"_ paseaban ante sus ojos.

-Pero no entiendo.- Dice ella al fin después de unos minutos pensativa y el hombre había ordenado otra copa para beberla sin aprensión. - ¿Quiere que uno de sus cinco hijos tome el mando de la compañía? – Sakura mantenía un control equitativo de sus emociones.

Ya habría tiempo para llorar y lamentar la gran pérdida de un hombre como aquel luego.

-Así es. Fanrén y Shiefa son las mayores- dice con lentitud.- Estudiaron negocios hasta donde se y conocen la vida de los diamantes porque ellas tenían el talento cuando eran pequeñas… vivían la pasión de los diamantes. – Añade con melancolía.

-Entiendo. Entonces concentraré mis esfuerzos en ellas. Tal vez quieran asumir el control…- Añade algo dubitativa y notándose muy entristecida. Pero ella era una mujer de negocios: era fuerte y decidida. Mostrar debilidad en aquellos momentos o si acaso una gota de compasión sería mostrarse frágil y sensible.

En los negocios esa no era una opción viable. –No te fíes de ellas… o de ninguno de mis hijos.- Añade con presteza advirtiéndole.- Te harán la vida imposible; te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Simplemente porque trabajas para mí. Porque estás a mi lado…

-.Entonces debería pedirle esto a otra persona. ¡No a mi¡Sino confían en mí…!

-Sakura: - Dice con un gesto paternal que le recordó en un instante a su padre.- Te pido esto porque después de darle vueltas por semanas, eres la única persona en quien confío. Tienes poder de convencimiento. Eres alguien que te ganas a las personas a pulso y con honestidad. Al principio se pondrán hostiles, lo admito. Pero cuando te conozcan te sabrán apreciar…- Hesitando un segundo al pensar en el plan alternativo que cocía en su mente.- Te querrán… te lo aseguro.

Sakura estaba arrepentida en aquellos momentos de haber aceptado la oferta de su jefe. Allí estaba tres meses después, cansándose de tocar la puerta de un apartamento en el lado mas peligroso de Hong Kong en espera de un hombre que por las pasadas dos semanas había dejado mensajes en su contestadora que no respondía.

Cuando se había entrevistado un mes atrás con la mayor de las Li, esta se mostró reacia en un principio de recibir a alguien _"aliado"_ De su padre pero aceptó. Mostrando una entereza digna de cualquier vástago de Hien Li, Fanren mostró cortésmente su poco interés en manejar los asuntos de su padre gracias a un matrimonio siete años antes con un comerciante de telas quien le mantenía un buen hogar y madre de tres niños.

Shiefa no fue diferente: Se había casado ocho años antes y tenía tres niñas. Su esposo era profesor titular de la Universidad de China y no necesitaba tomar poder de las Empresas Li. Incluso que, su esposo no sabía su relación con el poderoso magnate de los diamantes y decidía mantener ese secreto bien escondido.

Fuutie Li vivía como modelo en América y por supuesto la conversación tuvo lugar por el teléfono gracias a la inestable vida de modelo en donde rechazó la oferta de dirigir un imperio como Diamantes Li.

Feimei la última esperanza de Sakura se mostró mas abierta e incluso mostró cierta consternación por la situación con su padre. Aunque Sakura prácticamente imploró, Feimei no tenía conocimientos de negocios de ningún tipo: Era maestra en un jardín de niños y decidió ayudar a Sakura en lo que pudiera. Una de esas ayudas fue dar con el último hijo de Hien Li.

"_Prácticamente no vive en casa, señorita Kinomoto"_ le reveló Feimei cuando le extendió la dirección donde vivía. _"No me pregunte que hace. Se graduó de negocios en la universidad estatal. Hizo una especialidad fuera del país sin la ayuda de papa gracias al fideicomiso que nos dejo mi madre. Xiao Lang esta furioso con nuestro padre y no se le hará fácil. En realidad… no entiendo porque padre delega esta responsabilidad en usted" _

Yo tampoco admite Sakura en su cabeza en estos momentos. Pero nada le prepararía al conocer al último y más irreversible personaje de la familia Li.

Un hombre que representaría darle un giro de 360 grados a su vida. ¡Ultima cosa que deseaba ella en aquellos momentos!

**----Continuará.**

**¡Saludos a todos! Como pueden darse cuenta - los que siguen mis actualizaciones- aun no termino "Rodeados por el Escándalo" y ¿Estoy metiendome en otro compromiso? Pero esta historia estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde principios de abril y gracias a los ánimos de mis amigas, Naiko Li, Mikki Chan y CelinaSosa, me he entusiasmado para publicar este primer capitulo antes incluso de finalizar "Rodeados". Espero por supuesto sus comentarios y opiniones. **

**Para Daulaci e Isis además de mis otras amigas como Fabisa, SyaoranSakuRocks y Yess, ademas de Barbara y Karenina debe de ser una sorpresa, pero era una de mis intenciones asi que ¡Sorpresa! **

**Como pueden percatarse esta historia es en un 80 S+S para sus fanáticos y aunque entrarán los demás personajes, no veremos muchos de los personajes conocidos en CCS para mantener la entereza de la historia. Eso no quiere decir que no habrá presencia de nuestros queridos Eriol y Tomoyo ya que estos tendrán la oportunidad de hacer de las suyas. Pero eso habrá mas en el capitulo dos. **

**Ya saben mis condiciones: Tomatazos, dudas, inquietudes, felicitaciones o Eri kun, a mi correos Crystal23gmail. Com, Sakurajournalyahoo. Com o simplemente un RR aquí. **

**¡Un beso para todos! **

**Crys. **


	2. Capitulo dos: La mujer de su padre

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 2. ¿La mujer de su padre? **

-No está – Le responde en aquel instante una vecina viendo a Sakura tocar nuevamente en la puerta: en realidad, la escuchó desde adentro de su apartamento y con gato persa en sus manos observaba a la joven con interés. ¿Qué hacía una muchacha tan bien vestida y tan bonita tocando en un departamento de un joven soltero? – Estará en el bar o en el taller…

-¿Bar¿Taller¿No estaremos hablando de Xiao Lang, cierto? – Dice con cierta ansiedad.

-Hmm… - Dice la anciana entre dientes fijándose en los zapatitos blancos de tacón fino que llevaba Sakura y esa falda plisada además de la chaqueta. Acaricia el gato con lentitud para añadir con distracción. –No te pareces a ninguna de sus usuales chicas. –

Sakura sintió su rostro arder por un segundo. ¿Así que un bebedor y un mujeriego¡Grandioso! El futuro de una empresa de millones yacía en las manos de un vagabundo.

-¿Sabe acaso donde puedo encontrarlo¿A que hora regresa a su casa?

Encogiéndose de hombros la anciana continuaba acariciando el gato. Sakura esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. –Creo que no vendrá temprano… - Declara finalmente.

-No importa… - Dice Sakura con firmeza y decisión. -. Esperaré.

-Como usted quiera. – Añade la señora encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando su puerta detrás de ella. Sakura la observaba sorprendida y murmuró bajito sobre la poca costumbre hallada en algunas personas de bajos orígenes. ¿Que le costaba a la mujer si quiera invitarla a pasar a esperar¡Ella fue humilde una vez! Recordaba como su padre tomaba cátedras adicionales en la universidad cuando fue hora de que comprara un coche nuevo. Sin esperanza se inclinó contra la pared opuesta a la puerta que velaba, en caso de que el joven Li apareciera en cualquier momento.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y lo único que pudo ver, fue tres jóvenes que subían juntas a las escaleras superiores, una señora con dos pequeños que venían refunfuñando porque no les dejaba comer dulces y finalmente un hombre a quien no se dignó a levantar la mirada de un libro que trataba la joven de leer. La razón más vital era que se detuvo delante de la puerta de la anciana.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –Pregunta con un tono de voz algo recto.

-No gracias- Añade con frialdad. – Espero a alguien.- sin levantar la mirada.

-Como quiera- Dice el hombre abriendo el llavín e ingresando. Sakura nuevamente refunfuña sobre la poca costumbre hallada en aquel edificio.

Su reloj de pulsera dio las ocho y media. Se hacía tarde y era peligroso andar en aquel vecindario con coche o sin el. Decidió incorporarse (se había cansado de esperar de pie al supuesto hijo de Li) y se había sentado encima de un pañuelo de ella. Ya de pie, se limpia su traje y decide regresarse a las escaleras, no sin antes dejar una tarjeta debajo de la puerta del departamento y finalmente irse.

La anciana que observaba por el ojo mágico de la puerta dice.- Ya se fue…

El hombre no responde nada. La mujer se sienta con él en el pequeño comedor y declara- Tendrás que enfrentarla tarde o temprano… tu hermana te advirtió que vendría según me relataste un momento atrás.

-Femei…- refunfuñó por lo bajito.- Es la única que pudo haberle dado la dirección…

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

-No lo creo. –Dice negativo.

- Aun creo que no volverá. Dije que eras un mujeriego y un vividor… o lo dejé entre dicho.- encogiéndose de hombros. – Tal vez no te reconoció cuando ingresaste.

-No me conoce para reconocerme. Además ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Sin embargo, no se fue. Es una plaga- Gruñe el varón. – Se nota que se junta con mi padre…

-A mi me parece muy bonita. Un poco orgullosa pero atractiva.

-No lo se. No le vi la cara… - Responde con frialdad.- De seguro es como "él": Solo piensa en el trabajo y en cumplir una proeza para ganar los honores de si misma y de mi padre. Lástima que se irá sin saber de mí.

-Deberías al menos hablar con ella. – Insiste la mujer.

La anciana recibe una mirada que helaría fronteras para aquel o cualquiera que conociera a los Li. Su contemplación fue estoica, helada y firme aunque dejaba entrever cierto dejo de fuego en su mirada color oscuro.

El fuego del despecho.

------------

Cinco minutos después la puerta de la anciana se abre y Shaoran Li sale por la misma despidiéndose y sacando de su bolsillo la llave de su departamento. Justo cuando giraba el llavín de la puerta escuchó decir detrás de él. – El señor Li, supongo…- haciendo que se quedara paralizado por un instante.

No perdió tiempo pensando quien podría ser. Se volteó lentamente para así finalmente ver cara a cara el peón de su padre. Y quedar con ello, su imagen captada en su memoria por mucho tiempo.

No dudaba que los tabloides hayan alimentado la reputación de picaflor de su padre con semejante joven: no muy alta pero si lo suficiente para tener una estupenda visión de sus ojos verdes. Cabellos castaños bien cuidados y largos. Bajo la chaqueta se escondían seguramente unos generosos pechos y estrecha cintura dada su anatomía. Notaba descendiendo mas abajo, las piernas esbeltas y torneadas y por supuesto los zapatos de tacón que le regalaban un poco de altura.

Pensándolo mejor, su estatura sin esos tacones era mas que justa. Pero ¿Qué rayos pensaba?

Sakura debía admitir que unos segundos antes, su presión sanguínea aumentó gracias a la enorme impresión causada por el físico del hombre a quien conocía como Xiao Lang, y su parecido genético con Hien Li. Era atractivo: nota sus cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta corta (cosa que notó cuando este estaba de espaldas a ella), su forma física le denotaba que entrenaba o algo parecido. No dudaba que debajo de aquella camisa blanca, había unos pectorales llamativos y un cuerpo demasiado tentador para su imaginación.

Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando¡Estaba loca! Xiao Lang era su misión. ¡Más nada!

-¿Ya ha terminado de analizarme o piensa quedarse viéndome toda la noche? – Pregunta ella con cierta desconfianza aun notando sorpresivamente el enorme parecido del hombre delante de ella con su jefe.

-Podría quedarme viéndole toda la noche, señorita.- Habló con cierta indiferencia pero firmeza que le recordó Sakura a Hien.- Pero en verdad no la admiro como mujer o su cuerpo. Solo pensaba que clase de persona es usted para prestarse a los juegos de mi padre. .- Abriendo finalmente la puerta y la dejó abierta.

-No me presto a los juegos de nadie Señor. Simplemente…- Tuvo que cortar lo que decía pues el hombre parecía no prestarle atención cosa que la incomodó.

Un reto, piensa Sakura. Un reto abierto para ver si se atrevía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta y le seguía. ¿Qué tan desesperada estaba?

Lo bastante para querer salvar una compañía y su futuro.

Sakura respiró profundo y se decidió a ingresar solo hasta el umbral teniendo a dos pasos detrás, la puerta. Se quedó observando el lugar: nada suntuoso. Muy limpio y ciertamente algo muerto: no habían plantas, existían pocos muebles, todos muy prácticos. No vio televisión alrededor lo cual le extrañó. Unas dos puertas más allá indicaban la cocina y los aposentos. Observó al hijo de Hien salir de una de aquellas habitaciones ya portando no la camisa con la cual entró sino abotonándose otra menos formal. Nota como en una parte de su cintura, existe como una mancha puntiaguda y estrecha que asciende hacía su espalda pero no sabe en que termina.

-Me llamo Kinomoto y trabajo en Corporación y Diamantes Li. Vengo aquí a…

-Ahórrese el discurso.- Dice Xiao Lang observándole a los ojos: verdes, profundos y firmes - No pretendo ayudar a mi padre en sus problemas.

-No son problemas, señor Li- Dice Sakura notando al hombre cruzarse de brazos y esa segunda impresión de estar hablando con Hien Li treinta años mas joven, cruza por su cabeza.- Simplemente quiere entregarles lo que es suyo. Lo que les corresponde por derecho. – Suavizando un poco su tono de voz.

-¿Lo que es mío¿Acaso ha preguntado si en verdad lo quiero?- Ataca con furia.

Sakura observa a su alrededor y luego al hombre para añadir.- ¿Quién no querría una mejor vida?

-¿Acaso su alrededor le ofende, señorita Kinomoto? – Pregunta con orgullo atrayendo la mirada verdosa y un sutil bochorno se posa en sus mejillas.- No está acostumbrada a esto. Está habituada a restaurantes finos y un departamento en la zona alta. Seguro pagado con sus "servicios" a la corporación Li.

-¡Me está ofendiendo al creer que no vengo de orígenes humildes! No tengo que darle explicaciones a usted. ¡No entiendo como usted puede rechazar una oferta como la que su padre le extiende!- Ruge en respuesta.

-Y yo no comprendo que gana una mujer como usted con esto: que acepte la proposición de quien me dio la vida. –Frunciendo más su rostro (si era posible), y dándole una segunda mirada.- ¿Acaso usted y mi padre….

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos, no sea ingenua! – Dice exasperado.- Seguro usted y mi padre tienen alguna clase de convenio.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. – Declara ella pensando que se trataba de algún acuerdo de índole económica.

Shaoran abrió los ojos ampliamente escuchando aquello: Su padre no cambiaría nunca. Siempre era lo mismo: su mamá nunca fue lo suficiente y ahora buscaba mujeres que eran casi dos veces menos su edad. ¿Qué edad tendría esta chica¿Veinte o veinte dos años¡Eso ahora mismo no importaba!

Que era sorprendente es como había llegado el mundo a aquellos estilos de vida: seguro ya el estoico Hien Li se había llevado aquella muñeca a la cama. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si desde que la vio pudo presentir algo extraño en su persona. Tal vez eran sus ojos, su firmeza, su espíritu o su tono de voz.

-No tengo intenciones de ayudarle a usted o a mi padre, señorita Kinomoto. – Dice el hombre con firmeza. Dirigiéndose a la puerta y dejándole abierta: Era la señal para Sakura que era hora de marcharse. –Mi padre y yo rompimos relaciones hace años. Y desde luego no me interesa lo que pase con él o la corporación.

-¿Acaso piensa perderlo todo por una discusión entre ustedes? -. Pregunta alarmada-. ¡Es su patrimonio Señor Li! Un imperio que costó mucho sudor y dinero construir. No puede permitirse perderlo todo por diferencias entre usted y su padre.

Xiao Lang notó el fuego que irradiaban aquellas gemas verdes para responder. – No me interesa. Ni el dinero, ni el nombre o lo que representa.- Sorprendiendo a Sakura aun mas. - Ni mis hermanas o yo, hemos necesitado usar ese nombre para vivir. Y hasta ahora vivimos muy bien- indicándole la puerta añade-. Por favor…

Sakura se sentía rabiosa por dentro. ¡Ese hombre la sacaba de quicio con solo respirar! Con la frente en alto y caminando con firmeza a la puerta se volteó a su rostro para decirle –Puede dejarse llevar por el odio Señor Li. Pero perderá mucho sino sale de él…

-¿Supongo que es usted una experta en el tema?

-Una experta no. Pero podría bien ser la única amiga que podría tener dentro de lo que su padre quiere entregarle.

-No necesito amigas como _usted. _

-Claro que no. No necesitaría a una mujer que podría entrenarle para tomar las riendas del negocio: Muchos quieren ver a la corporación Li fracasar o a su heredero en todo caso. Tiene a sus "Chicas" que son todo para usted. Me sorprende que no salgan en estos momentos del armario.

Shaoran sonríe con cierta maldad que hizo que Sakura sintiera como el corazón se disparaba a latir de forma casi ridícula. –No. Porque hice limpieza. Pero espero una amiga pronto. Y no quiero que malinterprete su presencia…- Indicandole una vez mas la puerta abierta para ella.

Sakura se sonroja por segunda vez y se retira con la frente en alto. El hombre cierra la puerta tras de ella y se recuesta de ella. ¡Vaya peón de su padre! Si era un reto en verdad no odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el recordar que tal vez ella y su padre tenían cierto entendimiento le renovaba su rencor no solo a su progenitor, sino también a la mujer.

-----------

Pasaron dos días en los cuales Xiao Lang se dedicaba a su trabajo como contador de varios clubes nocturnos. Una profesión ni galante, atractiva o sensual pero iba con el estilo de vida que quería llevar: totalmente libre de su apellido o las responsabilidades que el mismo conlleva. Bajo su cargo estaban las actividades económicas de los más importantes clubes nocturnos de Hong Kong y aquello era muy llamativo. No tenía otro vehiculo mas que su motor el cual "volaba" en las calles de China. Era su orgullo y no había otra cosa hasta el momento que no le fascinara más que aquella moto y darle su correspondiente mantenimiento cada sábado.

Y en eso estaba en aquellos instantes. No pudo dejar de pensar en la atractiva Kinomoto en aquellos dos días. Ciertamente era una muchacha de lo más atractiva pero tal vez no pasaba de eso y lo peor aun: que ella y su padre tenían alguna clase de entendimiento que se extendía a deshoras.

Aunque no quería pensarlo aquella idea lo atacaba de una forma casi animal. ¿Qué le importaba a él que su padre y Kinomoto se entendieran en un plano más personal¡El casi siempre fue un faldero y no dudaba que Kinomoto hubiera caído en sus redes mucho tiempo atrás!

-No la soporto… - murmuró entre dientes furioso mientras limpiaba con mas ahínco unas bujías de su motor mientras un ataque de estornudos se hace presente.

-¡No lo soporto! – Grita en aquél mismo instante la ojiverde por el auricular de su móvil a su jefe. Sakura no podía siquiera tomarse los sábados de descanso. Contrario a Hien quien se retiraba desde el viernes a las dos a su chalet cerca de la playa en su avioneta privada, Sakura no podía siquiera alejarse de la oficina en sábados. – ¡Es insoportable¡Es increíble que sea su hijo Señor y disculpe que se lo diga!- Ahi estornuda.

Hien estaba mas que sorprendido ante la explosión de actitud en su asistente y no pudo dejar de sonreír livianamente. Entreveía aquello al ambos conocerse. Xiao Lang era testarudo y firme pero según lo recordaba era alguien muy leal y serio. Uno de los comentarios acerca que las mujeres podían salir de los armarios, era exagerado y Sakura no era exagerada.

Otro estornudo se hace presente.

Por lo que dedujo que fue alguna estrategia usada por Xiao Lang para desesperar a Sakura y sacarla de su camino.

--Salud Sakura. ¿Algún plan? – Pregunta Finalmente Hien.

-Aun no señor. – Dice pasando la mano por sus ojos en un gesto de agotamiento.

-Pero piensas contraatacar…

El silencio se hizo presente unos instantes en el aparato. Sakura se había sentado y cerrado los ojos en gesto a una inminente derrota. O cargando baterías.

-No lo se- Habla con inseguridad. – No quiso siquiera escucharme… ni siquiera dejó decirme lo que ganaría y el cambio que tendría al tener dinero de la compañía.

-El dinero no le interesa a Xiao Lang Sakura. –Ella escuchaba con atención.- Era un joven muy decidido e independiente. Es muy serio y responsable. Y también algo rencoroso por el pasado. No será fácil para ti ganarse su confianza.

Sakura ignoraba como su padre conocía aquellos detalles de su hijo cuando era notable que no se soportaban. O al menos Xiao Lang no soporta a su progenitor-¡No me interesa ganarme su confianza¡Apenas lo conozco y me cae muy mal!

-No entiendo porque te cae mal.- Asegura Hien con un gentil tono de voz. –Apenas lo conoces…

-No se. Me da mala espina.- Dice cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y pensando en el físico de aquel hombre. -¿Acaso no podemos hacer algo mas? Hable usted directamente con él. De seguro que… algo podría ocurrírsele. Concretar una reunión o algo…

Hien guardó silencio un instante.

-No Sakura. Tienes que insistir…

-¿Qué¿Pero por que yo?

-¿Por que no? Eres astuta y se que no te rindes fácil… tal vez consigas que Xiao Lang acepte su responsabilidad. –Hace una pausa para añadir.- Eres inteligente: Piensa. ¿¿Qué notaste de Xiao Lang que puedes usar a tu favor?

-No se. No se…- pensando en las cosas que dijo y ella dijo.- No se me ocurre nada.

-Puedo asegurar que la respuesta vendrá a ti sola. Ahora te dejo. Disfruta el fin de semana y vuelve a intentarlo luego. – Colgando la llamada a una atónita Sakura.

_-"¿Disfruta del fin de semana?"_ – Pregunta aturdida y añade.- ¿Quién puede disfrutarlo en tales condiciones? – Colocando el teléfono en su base nuevamente y no evitando soltar un quejido de derrota.

**------------**

Sakura le dio mente a todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Tiene el tiempo en su contra y sabe que no serían muchas las oportunidades para confrontar nuevamente a Li Xiao Lang. De todas maneras, se concentraba aquel día en las faenas hogareñas de rigor mientras su mente persiste en encontrar una holgura por donde entrar en la cabeza de Li y averiguar cual será el siguiente paso. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando una persona se hizo presente en el umbral de su puerta recién llegando a su apartamento. Su figura alta y cabellos grises eran algo inusual por lo que se podía tratar de una sola persona.

-Te noto tensa- Dice el sujeto abriéndose paso al departamento con una gentil sonrisa.

Definitivamente no era el día que Sakura apreciaba la visita de Yukito o en todo caso que él se acordara que Sakura existía. Yukito venía siempre esporádico como el clima. Una temporada salía con Sakura y otra temporada, desaparecía. Ya ni siquiera se saludaban de besos al llegar.

-Estoy tensa- Dice Sakura observándole mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo fuera de lugar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te pongas tan a la defensiva- Sonríe con cierta dulzura.- Vine a invitarte a comer.

-Son las tres de la tarde. – Cruzándose de brazos y mostrando sus piernas torneadas bajo sus shorts. Yukito frunció su rostro y ella añadió.- Además tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

-Enfrascándote en el trabajo- Concluye como si estuviera decepcionado.

-Las cuentas no se pagan solas.

-Pensé que a esta altura el Señor Li te tendría viviendo en unos de sus condominios. – Sakura frunce el ceño y este añade quitándole peso a sus palabras.- Eres una de sus colaboradoras mas leales. ¿Por qué no te facilita la vida?

-Es mi jefe. Su papel es complicarme la vida.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo… rechazas todo y todos por mantenerlo feliz.

-Mientras sea de manera de Empleado –jefe, si lo hago Yukito. – Dice perdiendo la poca paciencia para añadir.- Hagámonos un favor ¿por que no te consigues una novia y dejas de acosarme?

-Sakura no te acoso.- Dice Yukito no molesto o preocupado por el tono de voz.- Cuando rompimos quedamos seguir siendo amigos ¿no es así? Además prometí a tu hermano que cuidaría de ti.

-¿Ah si¿Le prometiste romper nuestro compromiso?

Dice con voz calmada contrario a la de ojos esmeraldas.- Yo no rompí el compromiso. Tú lo hiciste.

-Ya basta. No tengo ni tiempo o cabeza para pensar en quien rompió el compromiso.

-Tienes razón- Le atribuye poniéndose de pie.- En fin solo venía para saber de ti.

-Para eso existen los teléfonos. –Responde acida.

-Siempre con esa actitud a pesar que siempre te tuve cariño Sakura- Dice Yukito bajando sus defensas y relajando su porte. -¿Cuándo será que al final me perdonarás? Lo nuestro no tenía esperanzas de durar mucho y lo sabes. – añade con un susurro. –Dentro de ti lo presentías.

-Yukito: No tengo interés alguno de hablar del pasado- Añade con cierta tristeza y dejando entrever su ternura y cierto dolor por lo que tal vez pudo haber sido y no lo será. –Aunque siempre me buscas, no es necesario que lo hagas.

-Me preocupo por ti Sakura.

-¿Cómo está Tai Mei? – Pregunta de repente. La mujer era colaboradora de Yukito en su trabajo y Sakura sabía de antemano que había existido cierta intimidad no comprometida entre ambos. Eso era obvio en las pocas reuniones que había acompañado a Yukito en donde la mujer estaba presente.

Eso, la desconfianza de Yukito por Hien Li, el enfriamiento de su relación y el hecho que un día que llamó a Yukito porque se retrasaba en una reunión de trabajo ella fue quien contestó el teléfono, le dieron fin a su relación. Pero tonta se consideraba ella de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Le molestaba el hecho que siendo algo inocente, los demás se percataran de antemano de algo que ella era la última en enterarse. Y una de esas cosas es que todos aunque mostraron su alegría por su compromiso, no veían que la pareja fuera un enlace adecuado.

Pero aun así, ambos se mudaron a Hong Kong por el trabajo de ella y a él le ofrecieron un puesto como jefe de Psicología en un centro de estudios de la salud mental de Hong Kong así que la recompensa por mudarse a Hong Kong fue fructuosa para ambos.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi.- Añade despertando de sus pensamientos.- Ahora si me disculpas… tengo que salir.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta viendo sus shorts.

-Si. Tengo una reunión con alguien en una hora. –Poniéndose de pie.

-¿Hien Li?

-No. Alguien mas… - Añade sin dar mas detalles. Yukito se sorprende por unos momentos y sus ojos cafés estudian los verdes de ella.

Asiente en silencio y dice- Entiendo…- Aproximándose le besa de manera fraternal la frente y dice.- Cuídate mucho, pequeña Sakura. – Yendo a la puerta. Se voltea para añadir.- Por favor llama a tu hermano para su cumpleaños. – Recordándole que Touya cumplía años en unos cuantos días.

-¡Es cierto! Se me había olvidado por completo.

-Lo se. – Sonríe. – Siempre enfrascada en el trabajo. Ni siquiera por mi alguna vez consideraste dejarlo.

-Mi trabajo es importantísimo Yukito. Si no consigo a alguien que comprenda en poner mis intereses primero, definitivamente creo que es mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Yukito la observa un instante para decirle.- Sakura: Cuando encuentres a "Ese alguien especial" Creo que lo sabrás porque pensarás renunciar a todo lo que es importante para ti en estos momentos por estar con él. – Sorprendiéndole con aquella idea. Sonríe con ternura para decirle – Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no era realmente la persona idónea para ti.

-¡No digas eso! – Replica con presteza y cierta consternación.- ¡Habría hecho todo por ti y lo sabes!

-Excepto dejar a tu jefe. –Sorprendiéndole. – Cuando amas de verdad, estarías dispuesto a cruzar fuego por esa persona. No quisiste dejar tu trabajo.

-No por unos celos mal infundados.

Yukito murmura- Tal vez. –Encogiéndose de hombros. –Me gustaría creer eso. Pero aquí estamos: años después. Trabajando para Hien Li, compromiso desecho y ahora mismo, en estos instantes, hemos roto todo lo que pudo haber sido más que una amistad. Cuando antepongas a esa persona por encima de tu trabajo, cuando lo beses y sientas que el suelo desaparece… o cuando en verdad, llores por su partida o porque no puedas vivir sin él, entonces sabrás que serás capaz de hacer todo por él Sakura. Nunca lo olvides.

**--------------**

Dejó su vehiculo estacionado enfrente del edificio y dudaba por diez minutos si entrar o no. El primer día no fue muy bien y dudaba un poco en que esta vez tendría efecto. Aun así vistiendo unos vaqueros y un suéter ahí estaba, contando el experimento número dos, llamado "Xiao Lang".

"Es todo o nada" Se dio confianza a si misma y avanzaba con paso seguro hasta las escaleras. De ahí al piso correspondiente y no dudo en llegar a la puerta que había tocado días antes. Esta vez tocó con cierta duda y luego repitió con más firmeza.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta le robó la mirada a Sakura: llevaba sus cabellos húmedos y sueltos. Su camisa apenas abotonándose los primeros botones que dejaban ver en los botones abiertos un estupendo torso bien cuidado y la piel dorada que lo cubría. Unos pantalones negros con la hebilla aun suelta y descalzo. Sus ojos cafés mostraban un calor que no pasó desapercibido para la joven quien se asustó desde el momento que su mirada hizo contacto con la de ella.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante hasta que Shaoran impresionado en silencio de que ella estuviera allí nuevamente pregunta con sorna. -¿Ya ha terminado de analizarme o piensa quedarse viéndome toda la noche? – Repitiendo lo dicho la primera vez que se vieron.

Sakura despertó de sus pensamientos y tragó en seco sintiéndose de repente sumamente acalorada. ¡¿Cómo y porque le pasaba aquello?!

-Disculpe usted. No esperaba encontrarlo en su casa.

-¿Entonces a que vino? – Se burló él.

Sakura recordó lo mal que le caía aquél sujeto para volver en su mente a recordar el propósito de su visita.

-Señor Li: no vine aquí a ser burlada por usted.

-Para nada señorita. Usted logra eso solita gracias a colocarse de componenda con el Señor Li.

Sakura pide paciencia a los cielos en silencio antes de proseguir. Su tono de voz suena más brusco al decir. – Su padre está muriendo…- Dice con lentitud notando cierta hesitación en sus ojos ambarinos.- Necesita de ustedes y…

En aquel instante Sharoan la toma bruscamente por el brazo pero sin llegar a lastimarla, la entra al departamento y cierra la puerta con un solo golpe. Sakura nota como su mirada había dado un giro de cierta indiferencia y fuego a ira y odio total.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estaba él cuando mamá enfermó¿Cuándo murió¿Cómo se atreve a exigirme a mí que le ayude¡Es usted una idiota al servir a un hombre tan déspota e insensible como lo es él!

-Señor Li: no se con franqueza que pasó entre ustedes y su padre… pero la persona que yo conozco no es la misma que usted describe…

Haciendo un gesto de total incredulidad dio un paso adelante, acercándose amenazadoramente a aquella mujer que a pesar de ser atractiva y femenina no se dejaba amedrentar por su comportamiento si le observó con cierto recelo pero por unos instantes.

-Supongo que usted lo conoce muy bien… tanto como él a usted.

-He trabajado con él por cinco años Señor Li… Puedo asegurarle… puedo prometerle que el interés de su padre por ustedes es genuino. Y si tan solo le diera una oportunidad…

-¡No le voy a dar una oportunidad a él o a usted! Vaya captándolo "señorita Kinomoto". No me interesa la corporación Li. Sus diamantes o su dinero…

-Si. Comprendo que no le importa… pero… ¿Acaso la empresa no tiene el dinero de su madre también?

Un silencio rotundo se hizo presente en el cual ambos se desafiaban con la mirada.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Escuché alguna vez decir al Señor Li que la empresa la había construido con parte del dinero de su ex esposa.

-Si. Para luego ser un hijo de mala madre: Enterrándose entre papeleo y burocracia y olvidándose de los cinco hijos que tuvo con ella. Teniendo "_affaire"_ y abandonándola. Suerte tuvo mi madre que nos tenía a nosotros… nuestro tío Fau Tse y el resto de nuestra familia. – Aprisionándole entre la pared que quedaba detrás de ella y sus brazos. – Así que apreciaría que no metiera las narices en los asuntos familiares y se largue de mi casa.

Xiao Lang olía a colonia after Shave y a jabón. Masculino, viril y guapo, eran las descripciones pasando por la mente de Sakura pero por solo un segundo. Notó que aun seguía con la camisa entre abierta y así de cerca podía ver donde la mata de vello oscuro de su pecho se escondía por debajo de la hebilla abierta y los pantalones negros… y tuvo que tragar en seco.

-…Disculpe que… lo haya molest… molestado, Señor Li- Expone Sakura contra su rostro.

Shaoran estudió la estructura ósea y aquella piel perfecta que era saludable, limpia y podía imaginarse que era sedosa al momento de recorrer sus dedos en ella. Un calor inexplicable comenzó a inundar su persona y en especial en la base de su espalda. ¿Qué estaba pensando¡La mujer era amante de su padre¡Lo último que deseaba era tener el mismo gusto en mujeres que aquel detestable hombre!

Shaoran dejó caer los brazos y se alejó dos pasos dándole la espalda a Sakura. Esta respiraba algo agitada por aquella experiencia pero no dejaba de mirar la espalda masculina cubierta con la camisa blanca.

-Si no tiene nada más que decir… apreciaría que se fuera… ahora…

No necesitaba decirlo dos veces. Derrotada Sakura decidió largarse de ahí rápidamente antes de que aquel hombre tan desagradable arremetiera contra ella nuevamente. Shaoran escuchó la puerta cerrarse y allí fue que decidió voltearse.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba alrededor de aquella mujer? Se preguntó yendo a la ventana y la vio salir del departamento y abordar un coche. Momentos después, dio arranque perdiéndose entre el tráfico en la semi transitada calle.

**----------- Continuará. **

**HOLA HOLA!!! Espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo dos de "Alguien a mi medida" Estoy justo a dos semanas desde la publicación de su primer capitulo y me entusiasma saber que les ha atraído tanto esta nueva historia. **

**A muchos de ustedes les he respondido via sus comentarios los cuales no termino de agradecer hasta este momento. A los que no están suscritos al servidor- o no se conectan dejando su e-mail- gracias a sus comentarios. **

**Las gracias públicas a las siguientes personas. **

**FENIX GIRL: Mas vale tarde que nunca Gracias como siempre por tu incondicional apoyo. ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de a través de cuantas historias me has seguido pero es un apoyo invaluable! Un beso para ti y espero que este capitulo dos sea de tu agrado. **

**Nerak Cibeles. Otra de las chicas "Viejitas" que me siguen – Viejita en el buen sentido de la palabra. Siento haber puesto la trama de tales colores en Rodeados pero el final ya está cerca y creo que será del agrado de todos. Gracias por tu apoyo en este nuevo proyecto y espero que todo esté bien contigo y los tuyos. ¡Un beso para ti tb!**

**Kendapassoma., Jajaja ni yo esperaba publicar tan pronto. Tengo que admitir que esto ocurrió gracias a Celina Sosa – A ella podrás agradecerle que esta historia se publicara. Y por supuesto, a Naiko chan y la grandiosa Mikki, cuyo apoyo en esta historia ha sido irremplazable. **

**Rosh Bernal. Gracias por tu primer RR. No creo conocerte de ninguna de mis otras historias así que decidiéndote a poner en esta me compromete a tener preparado algo interesante para ti y los demás. Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios. Saludos para ti y gracias. **

**A los demás, saben que he mandado los comentarios a lo largo de que los he ido recibiendo y saben mis comentarios jajaja. He recibido estos ultimos tres días comentarios con suscripcion y aprovecharé este sabado para devolverselos asi que¡Paciencia! y de antemano¡Gracias! Espero que continúen brindándome su apoyo y por supuesto aceptaré cualquier critica constructiva que tengan a bien hacerme llegar. **

**Avances: Otro personaje conocido de CCS hará su entrada y que pondrá cabeza para arriba toda la oficina de Corporación y Diamantes Li. no faltará el humor de Shaoran Li para poner todo al revés y mas cuando se entere de ciertas noticias que tendrá su hermana Fuutie. El plan para cambiar Diamantes Li con Sakura a la cabeza inicia. Solo una pregunta basta por responder ¿Podrá Sakura convencer al testarudo chino de que ayude a su padre¿Y cual será el precio que tendrá que pagar ella? **

**¡Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo!**

**Hasta una próxima!! **

**Crys. **


	3. Capitulo tres: La Mejor Amiga

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 3. La mejor amiga. **

Por mas que Sakura trató en concentrase en su trabajo, su mente volvía nuevamente a Shaoran Li. Su asistente observó su dubitación todo el día hasta que finalmente colocándole unos memos delante de ella pregunta- ¿Acaso se encuentra enferma el día de hoy?

Sakura siempre había encontrado la gentil mirada café de Misa Dakeoshi muy cándida. Negando con su rostro y sonriéndole tenuemente –Estoy algo pensativa. Nada que preocuparse.

-¿Bromea? -. Pregunta sorprendida y Sakura también se sorprende ante su expresión incrédula.- La última vez que estuvo así de pensativa las acciones cayeron dos puntos.

Que ironía pensaba Sakura. Siempre era el trabajo lo que la ponía con rostro y pensamientos perdidos. ¿Qué decía aquello de ella?

Lo mismo que había declarado Shaoran Li: que solo vivía para el trabajo y más nada.

-¿Por qué no me traes una taza de café? – Pregunta Sakura seria y la muchacha cumple su faena dejándole sola. Cuando el café estuvo enfrente de ella comienza a recibir una señal en su ordenador y nota que es una videoconferencia que va a tomar lugar. Volteándose a su ordenador deja el café a un lado para encontrarse con la imagen clara de un hombre guapísimo.

"He aquí un buen sujeto" Sonríe Sakura pensando en el estimado Eriol Hiragizawa. Con 29 años es el mejor candidato para invertir y administrar la división de Diamantes Li en Londres posición que ejecutaba con gran eficiencia.

-Queridísima Señorita Kinomoto. Un placer verle tan bien como siempre.- Sonríe con galantería. Y añade para rubor de Sakura- Si le tuviera frente no me eximiera de besarle…

-Hiragizawa-San, no diga esas cosas. Siempre logra abochornarme. –Declara con timidez. Sakura a pesar de ser muy eficiente y audaz en los negocios, en asuntos de galanterías era tan inocente como una palomilla.

De esa desventaja según Eriol, poseían las japonesas sobre las occidentales y en especial Sakura: él siempre había estado maravillado de la actitud, belleza, candidez y determinación de la mujer que conversaba aquellos instantes con él. Aunque no se habían conocido en persona, atesoraba los momentos como aquellos que intercambiaba información u opinión con ella a través de las videoconferencias y en un salto muy ambicioso, se habían convertido en amigos a larga distancia más que en colaboradores trabajando para la misma empresa.

Según Sakura tenía entendido, Eriol Hiragizawa era hijo de un diplomático instalado en Europa: Londres para ser más específicos. Tenía un hermano menor pero rara vez hablaba de él. Su edad según se le escapó al sujeto era cercana a la de Sakura pero hasta ahí estaba enterada.

Con pálida complexión marmórea, profundo ojos azules detrás de unas elegantes gafas que le adicionaban un porte de misterio y madurez, contrarrestaba con cierta jovialidad que era detectada cuando salía a la superficie al sonreír, capturando con ello el aliento, la atención y las miradas de la mayoría de las féminas.

Y aquellas virtudes palidecían ante la pureza de su corazón.

-Si quisiera abochórnale le diría como el azul del cielo palidecen ante la belleza de sus gemas verdes queridísima Sakura.

Sakura sintió la sangre hervir y su sonrojo era mas notorio. Eriol rió mientras ella se incorporaba diciéndole.- Necesito los estimados de ventas del ultimo trimestre para presentárselos al señor Li. Las ventas han descendido en las otras filiales y no dudo que también sea el caso de la sucursal de Londres.

-En efecto. Las ventas han descendido. – Afirma Eriol con un asentimiento de cabeza tecleando en su computadora y Sakura en segundos recibe el aviso de un nuevo mensaje entrante. – puedo infórmate que nuestras investigaciones mercado lógicas afirman que una de las razones por las que están descendiendo es por la percepción del consumidor. – Mirando a Sakura a los ojos.- En conclusión, creen que la campaña envejece.

-¡Envejece!

-Usamos a los actores de películas que son iconos del cine y de los medios. En Japón funcionó. También en parte de Asia con sus actores… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Londres. Nuestro blanco de público debería ser clase A entre las edades de 24 a 39 años. Nuestro consumidor promedio son personas de 41 en adelante. Necesitamos algo para cambiar y pronto…

-Las investigaciones de aquí dicen lo mismo – Asevera Sakura escuchándolo y notando el mensaje que Eriol le había mandado.- La campaña segmentada en dicho mercado no funcionó. Aunque no habíamos determinado una opción de envejecimiento de preferencias si nos habíamos percatado del descenso. El uso de cristales de Swarosky perjudica el mercado de diamantes.

-Efectivamente. El Swarosky está reemplazando el diamante entre los jóvenes y adultos, colocando al diamante en una inversión para adultos maduros y sabemos que el poder adquisitivo de los jóvenes cambia. Estamos perdiendo mercado y pronto.– Eriol duda unos instantes para buscar algo entre sus cosas en el escritorio.- Sin embargo… parece haber una alternativa.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Una campaña mundial… atrayendo el mismo público. Tanto para Asia como occidente… o parte de este.

-Costaría millones. Sin contar con el hecho que dicha campaña podría no tener éxito aquí donde las cosas son tan diferentes.

-No necesariamente. Necesitamos rejuvenecer la imagen de la empresa Sakura. La imagen del producto. Si atrasamos cuatro meses o mas, terminaremos cayendo diez puntos mas… y eso si es peligroso.

Sakura respiró profundo: el problema era claro e inminente.

-Ahora mismo no podemos costear hundirnos más en el mercado.- Declara con aprehensión pero manteniendo la compostura. –Conseguir una imagen mundial para poder si quiera presentar el producto… es arriesgado.

-No necesariamente- Sonríe Eriol convencido.- He sabido de una nueva estrella naciente en Asia. Una modelo. Está rompiendo los esquemas en Japón actualmente.

-¿Ah si¿Es bonita? – Pregunta con inocencia.

-No tan hermosa como tu pero creo que no estarás pensando lanzarte como imagen de la empresa ¿O si, querida Sakura? – Sonríe con galantería.

-¡Hiragizawa-San! Esto es serio…- Reclama Sakura sonrojada nuevamente.- Estamos en un estado de emergencia.

-No ahora, pero si en unos meses Sakura. – Borra su sonrisa.- Mi gente ha tratado de concertar una entrevista con la joven ahora que está en una gira aquí en Londres. Se niega a entrevistarse y dice que está de vacaciones.

-Siga intentándolo.

-No parece muy entusiasta a hacerlo. Ya nos hemos comunicado unas diez veces con su representante y se niega.

-Entonces tendremos que buscar otra alternativa. Otra modelo o…–Piensa con detenimiento.- Posiblemente… si tuviéramos otra persona dirigiendo la empresa…

-¿Sakura?

-Ah perdón. Estaba divagando.

-Tu rostro decía más que solo divagar. – Analiza el sujeto y Sakura se sonroja levemente. Precisamente pensaba en Shaoran Li. Tan fuerte era su presencia y su juventud que Sakura analizaba en aquéllos instantes que si Li decidiera tomar el mando, solo este tipo de publicidad indirecta bastaría para tentar a las mujeres a adquirir sus productos. Mujeres jóvenes…

Entonces la respuesta estuvo frente a sus narices tan clara como el agua.

-¡Eriol! – Grita sobresaltando a su colaborador.- ¡Tengo una idea genial!

-Has cautivado mi atención hasta sin proponértelo. Incluso mencionando mi nombre cuando casi siempre me llamas por Hiragizawa-san.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea fenomenal. ¿Qué tan pronto puedes venir a Hong Kong?

-¿A Hong Kong¿Tan urgente es?

-Muy urgente. – Dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Tengo una idea… podría funcionar como no funcionar…

-Ahora me tienes cautivado querida Sakura. – Sonríe Eriol con presteza- ¿Qué tan pronto me quieres allá?

-En unos tres a cuatro días. Pero primero tengo que consultar un par de cosas. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga luz verde…

-Muy bien Sakura. Esperaré tu llamada. – Despidiéndose, Sakura llama a Misa quien se precipita a la oficina de su jefa.

-¿Me llamaba?

-Necesito que concretes una reunión con los jefes de mercadeo de la empresa. También quiero una reunión mañana a las cuatro con el Señor Li. Y… ¿Recuerdas esas fotos que te di el mes pasado? También las necesitaré.

-¿Las fotos?

-Las fotos de los diseños hechos por una amiga mía ¿Recuerdas?

-¿La diseñadora de ropa?

-Si, esa misma. – Sonriendo divertida. Misa notaba que era la primera vez que la notaba en aquel humor en días.- Y búscame su teléfono. Creo que está en el portafolio.

-Si, señorita. – Saliendo a toda prisa a cumplir su cometido. Mientras Sakura comenzó a buscar un número en su agenda y lo encontró con rapidez.

-Si gracias, con la señorita Li por favor. – Esperando unos momentos.- Habla Sakura Kinomoto, asistente personal del señor Li. – Topeteando en su escritorio- Si, se que siempre está ocupada. Pero es urgente…

Sakura esperó unos cinco minutos hasta que la chica se puso al teléfono.- ¿Señorita Li?

-Señorita Kinomoto- Declara con cierta restricción y era notable.- Estoy en medio de una sesión de fotos… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-¿Qué tal ganar una campaña mundial siendo la imagen promocional de la empresa?

El silencio se apoderó de la línea. Sakura sabía que el silencio indicaba dos cosas: O estaba interesada o había colgado.

-¿Campaña Mundial? – Finalmente preguntó la castaña. - ¿Qué habla?

-Usted tiene un gran conocimiento en el mercado Norteamericano. Esa fama también ha llegado aquí al oriente. ¿Quién mejor que una oriental de reconocimiento trasatlántico como imagen de la empresa de diamantes más grande?

-Ustedes no son los más grandes, señorita Kinomoto- dice Fuutie algo reacia. Una maquillista aprovechaba para retocar su peinado mientras el fotógrafo esperaba pacientemente –Tengo dos contratos adicionales de modelaje que tengo que firmar y tengo mucha prisa.

-Entiendo. Pero lo que le propongo es grande. Ganará tres veces lo que gana ahora mismo por estas coberturas de revistas. –Fuutie escuchaba con atención y añade- Usted quería ayudar ¿Cierto? Mostró interés en querer ayudar a su padre…- haciendo una pausa- Pese a lo que pasó… entre ustedes.

-Cierto…- dice ella algo nerviosa.- Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con mi padre.

-Y no tendrá…- en aquel momento entra Misa con el portafolios que Sakura necesitaba. Sakura presentía que la muchacha estaba tentada con la oferta. – pero imagínese lo que será ser la imagen oficial de Diamantes Li. Podría ser usted su nueva portada: la mujer sofisticada, elegante e independiente del oriente, conquistando el mundo con sus diamantes…

-Señorita Kinomoto: no para ofenderle, Pero ustedes venden diamantes a los distribuidores y joyeros. No tienen porqué realizar campañas de este tipo en el mercado.

-Claro que si. Pretendemos apoderarnos de toda la publicidad ejecutada por los vendedores de las joyas.

-¡Eso es una locura¿Pretende volver unilateral la campaña de joyeros mundiales¡No podrá convencerlos a todos!

-Pero si a una parte. Y al público. La campaña será tan acertada que…

-Señorita Kinomoto.- Interrumpe Fuutie notando la mirada ya molesta del fotógrafo y su asistente.- Soy modelo y no mercadologa pero estoy en la publicidad intrínsecamente. Puedo decirle que aunque la idea es atrevida, no funcionará. Los diamantes Li tienen una percepción de antigüedad.

-.Exacto: busco cambiar esa imagen de antigüedad a longevidad y juventud. – Aclara aun mas para añadir.- Voy a auxiliarme de una diseñadora para que me auxilie con la imagen del producto y la presentación final. – Observando el portafolios delante de ella y comenzó a ver los esquemas de diseños de ropa y complementado con las joyas. – Haciendo una pausa momentánea. - ¿Qué le parece¿Le interesa?

Duró un minuto en silencio y escucha cuando la muchacha declara con cierta ligereza- En una semana tengo vacaciones y voy a visitar a mi hermano… - Sakura comenzó a sonreír tenuemente.- tal vez pueda reunirme con usted y esa diseñadora. Entre las tres se nos ocurrirá algo más o menos decente.

-¿Piensa ayudar a la empresa de su padre?

Fuutie replica con aire decidido y al mismo tiempo sumamente serio.- Jamás me negué a ayudarle. Solo que usted necesitaba en aquel momento alguien que supiera de negocios y administración: lo mío es la moda y el modelaje.

-¿Puedo contar con usted Señorita Li? – Pregunta Sakura al borde de su silla y de la expectativa.

-Llámame Fuutie. Y confirmaré con usted la próxima semana… tengo que colgar.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y brincó de la emoción no impidiéndole siquiera el abrazar a Misa quien la notaba tan exaltada pero le tomó de sorpresa su grito de júbilo.

Nada de lo que pasara de allí en adelante podría desanimarla.

-------------

-¡¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?!- Gritó aquella noche Xiao Lang a su hermana por el teléfono.- ¡No puedes hacer eso¡ES UNA LOCURA!

-¡Ay cálmate que me dejarás sorda! Por eso no quería decírtelo. Pero Femeii insistió que te contara…

-Fuutie: Prometimos hace años no tener nada que ver con nuestro padre. Decidir cortar contacto de raíz. ¿Ahora haces esto?

-Aun no he hecho nada. – Declara con inocencia.

-¡Pactaste con el diablo!

-No definiría a que esa muchacha sea el diablo, Xiao Lang. – Sonríe Fuutie.

-¡Pero trabaja para él! – Gruñe a su hermana. Fuutie notaba aquella exasperación un poco exagerada incluso para él. –Trabajarías para Empresas y Diamantes Li. ¿Acaso no entiendes Fuutie¡Esa mujer lo ha hecho a propósito para traerte en contacto con ese hombre!

-Calma Hermanito. No tendré contacto con Hien- No llamándolo por padre. –Serán solamente unas sesiones fotográficas y promocionar los diamantes… hasta me dará oportunidad de tomar en consideración unas cuántas ideas. A mi representante le ha encantado. ¡Y me pagarán tres veces lo que gano en una campaña! Suficiente para continuar trabajando, comprar mi apartamento en China y terminar mi post grado de publicidad en una universidad de prestigio. Es una gran oportunidad.

-¡Tienes que pensarlo!

-¡Pues fíjate que ya lo pensé! – Exclama decidida. – Voy a ser la nueva imagen de Diamantes Li.

-¡Si haces eso, no te dirigiré la palabra!

-¡Y si tu continuas siendo tan insoportable, no te la dirigiré yo a ti! –Anuncia Fuutie ya sulfurada. - ¿Que te parece?

-¿Qué dicen las demás de esto?

-Shiefa y Fanren aun no lo saben. Y no te permito que se los digas. Ya se lo diré yo en su momento.

-Se pondrán furiosas cuando se enteren.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no.

-Fuutie ¿Te das cuenta que es el mismo hombre que abandonó a nuestra madre¿Qué ella murió sin verlo?

-Me doy cuenta de ello. Pero, eso fue hace años. Y ya te lo dije: voy a trabajar para Corporación Li y Sakura Kinomoto. No para él.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que Sakura podría ser… - el silencio llamó la atención de Fuutie. – Amante de Hien…? Que se entienden… él la sonsacó para que nos convenciera de volver…

-¿En serio? No se me había ocurrido.

-¿Como es nuestro padre, Fuutie¿En serio no lo pensaste? Es un mujeriego y lo sabes.

-Bueno no pensé que sería del gusto de Hien. Pensé más bien cuando la vi, que sería del tuyo.

Shaoran cuelga con rabia el auricular. ¡Condenada Fuutie¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello?

¡Maldita Sakura Kinomoto¿Cómo había enredado su existencia¿Por qué trataba de inmiscuirse en su familia¡No tenía ningún derecho en hacerle su vida miserable!

-.Ya me escuchará esa mujer… no tiene ningún derecho… -Buscando en la mesa encontró la tarjeta que Sakura deslizó por su puerta aquel día y marcó con recelo. –¿Sakura Kinomoto?- Preguntó.

-Ella habla.

-Es usted una manipuladora y una entrometida.

Sakura levantó la cabeza de sus análisis para el nuevo proyecto y no tuvo dudas de quien se trataba aunque sintió un respingo en su pecho.

-Señor Li ¿A que debo el placer…

-¡Placer ni que nada! Ha planeado esto con deliberación… ¿Cómo se atreve?

-Un momento. No se que habla…

-¡¡¡Fuutie! Recurrir a ella que es una débil sentimental!!!

-.Señor Li: Creo que las decisiones de su hermana no le atañen- Replica ella con presteza y seriedad.- Ella es una adulta y…

-¡Usted la sonsacó para tentarla con algo que sabía que no se negaría porque es una manipuladora!

-No suelo sonsacar a las personas- Dice molestándose y levantándose de la silla lentamente para añadir. – tampoco manipulo a nadie: Negocios son negocios… le hice una oferta que ella no podía rechazar… es una oferta de una en un millón. Como la que le ofrecí a usted.

-Siga diciendo eso para convencerse Kinomoto. Desde ahora le digo que ni a punta de pistola podrá convencerme… ¡Menos que nunca!

-Es una lástima. En verdad le convendría involucrarse. Ya su hermana lo hizo. Ella ha dejado esa hostilidad a un lado. ¿Por qué no lo hace usted y reclama lo que su madre sembró?

Shaoran guarda silencio unos instantes para cerrar los ojos y pensar. Necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba consultarlo con alguien.

-¿Kinomoto?

-¿Si señor Li?

-Necesito pensar… tranquilamente…

Sakura sentía que podía brincar si le permitiera el escritorio. ¿Acaso Li, Xiao Lang Li estaba hesitando?

-¿Considera la oferta de …

-¡Cállese! – Dice con firmeza. –La tentación de entrar a Diamantes Li para entrenar, tomar las riendas y despedirla es bastante tentadora déjeme decirle.

-¿Despedirme?

-Claro que aun así "sus servicios" serán bien compensados por la presidencia.

Sakura pensó en las acciones. Las acciones que ganaría si Li incursionaba en la presidencia le permitirían retirarse y tal vez, involucrarse en otras inversiones igual de lucrativas o más…

-Bien tentadora la oferta ¿No Señor Li? – Sakura pregunta turbando un instante a Li: Estaba pensando que ella rogaría que no le despidiera. – Tome el lugar de su padre y podrá deshacerse de mi.

Shaoran confundido, colgó la llamada. Esa mujer era irreversiblemente una criatura extraña. En vez de sentirse turbada ¿Escuchaba satisfacción en su declaración?

**------------ **

Shaoran estaba metido en los libros de contabilidad de una de los bares que auditaba cuando unos toques en la puerta atrajeron su mirada. Un hombre alto, aun muy apuesto, que le doblaba la edad lo observaba con admiración y cierto cariño. Sus ojos casi grises eran llamativos y sonreía con nerviosismo al notar al hombre delante de él.- ¡Tío!

Procura levantarse y le saluda con respeto pero también lo abraza. –Te ves bien Xiao Lang…- aferrándole la cara añade.- Un poco cansado… ¿Qué pasa Hijo?

-Tío- Dice invitándole a tomar asiento. –Estoy ahora mismo en una contradicción de intereses. Necesito su consejo. Gracias por venir. Se que salir de Pekín te ha traído problemas.

-No te preocupes hijo. Es un placer estar aquí. Es como tomar unas vacaciones.

-¿Cómo va el negocio de las exportaciones?

-Bien, bien. Aunque me costó adaptarme. Pero estoy bien. Trabajando mucho.

-Deberías casarte tío. Tal vez…

-Tengo mi mujer hijo pero no interesado en casarme. Sabes que enviudé muy joven.

-Y no volviste a casarte. Recuerdo. Gracias a eso tal vez, te ocupaste de nosotros cuando te necesitábamos. Por ello siempre le estaremos agradecidos. Estuvo allí cuando Madre falleció.

La mirada del hombre se suavizó un instante y pudo entrever una chispa de nostalgia. A los pocos segundos se recompone para añadir.- Tu madre y ustedes siempre fueron especiales para mí. Los ancestros no me dieron hijos pero si unos estupendos muchachos y una mujer maravillosa a la que siempre admiré. Por eso vivo en paz.

-Sabe que siempre le agradeceremos por ser la figura paterna que nos hizo falta en aquel entonces. Aunque no era su deber…

-Muchacho: Hay cosas que ni sabes tu para elegir si era mi deber o no. Pero aprecié mucho a tu madre.- El hombre presta atención. -¿Qué es lo que pasa para pedirme que viniera¿Acaso algún problema personal¿Con tus hermanas¿Lío de faldas?

-¡Tío! Sabe usted que no me doy para esos problemas…

-Te quedarás vistiendo santos. Ya deberías ir pensando en tener familia. Eres atractivo ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas tomado esposa hasta este momento? – Pregunta.

-No me interesa la vida familiar por el momento.

-Recuerdo una época que estabas dispuesto a casarte con Li Meiling. ¿No te has olvidado de eso?

-Eso pertenece al pasado. – Dice con decisión no evitando sonreír.- Aunque no he podido quejarme hasta ahora.

-Si, si. – Afirma con la cabeza.- ¿Oye, cumpliste con la promesa¿La promesa que hiciste hace años?

-Claro que si. – Dice con tranquilidad. – Lo tengo desde el brazo y cruza la espalda.

-Aun no puedo creer que te atrevieras a hacértelo.

Shaoran sonríe pensando en el enorme tatuaje de lobo aullando que tiene en su desarrollada espalda. Era un imán con la mayoría de las mujeres que pasaban por la vereda del garaje en su apartamento y estaba con la espalda descubierta trabajando con la motocicleta.

-Sabes que me lo haría. Los Li no tememos a nada… - Sacando una botella de licor y dos vasos. Sirve uno a su tío y este bebe de él. Shaoran se sirve pero no toma un sorbo.

-Por supuesto. – Sonríe. – Ahora dime… ¿Que es lo que pasa?

-Hace un tiempo una mujer vino a verme.- Su tío levantaba una ceja y Shaoran prosigue.- Trabaja para Hien.

-¿Hien¿Después de tanto tiempo? –Shaoran Asiente-. ¿Qué quería?

-Informarme que Hien está muriendo.- Sorprendiendo a Fau Tse con su declaración.- Así es: El poderoso y omnipotente Hien Li está muriendo.- Levantando su copa.- Un brindis por su vida… cualquiera que haya sido…

Shaoran bebe solo y Fau Tse baja su mirada atrayendo la de Shaoran.- ¿Qué pasa?

.-No deberías hablar así- Murmura.

-¡Por favor! Estuviste allí para ver el daño que el omnipotente Hien Li ocasionó. ¡De no haber sido por ti, mamá hubiera caído en la desesperación!

-Xiao Lang por favor…

-¡Hablo con la verdad! – Ruge incomodándose.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Hien Li que consigue a los mas poderosos aliados a su favor¡No hizo nada por mi madre! Eso es seguro…

-Tu madre…- murmura Fau Tse –Tenía razones para alejar a Hien Li de su vida… cuando lo hizo. Eras muy pequeño para recordar.

-¿Alejarlo¡Hien abandonó a mi madre, tío¿Por qué todos pretenden olvidar ese asunto¡Ahora mismo se acuesta con una chica que podría ser su hija!

-Ya… el amor entre Hien y tu madre se había extinguido cuando él se fue Xiao Lang. Tu madre ya no lo amaba, aunque si se sentía triste.

-Claro. Reemplazando a mi madre con otras tantas…- murmura furibundo. –Recuerdo a mi madre llorar en las noches a solas. Llorar su suerte… su cadena que le unía con mi padre se rompió. La dejó a cargo de cinco niños.

-De niño nunca te faltó nada. ¿Acaso no te preguntaste si tu padre los desamparó? Tus hermanas y tú fueron a los mejores colegios. Su protector, Wei fue quien crió a su padre y estuvo a tu lado hasta que cumpliste los dieciocho. ¿Crees que él se quedó porque tu padre no lo quiso así?- Mirándole con aprensión. - ¿Acaso piensas que tu madre lloraba solo por eso? – Recibiendo la mirada incrédula Shaoran.- Pudo haber tenido otras razones para llorar. Pero era muy reservada…

-¡Deja de defenderle! Hien Li fue un hijo de mala madre y punto. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. ¡Punto!

Fau Tse terminó de beber su bebida y declara- Odio consigue solo endurecer el corazón y volverlo de piedra Xiao Lang. Recuerdo que su madre los crió con rectitud si, pero con mucho amor. Por eso le eres tan fiel…- Haciendo una merecida pausa y su voz sonó como seda al agregar- pero está muerta. Y el rencor que sientes por tu padre solo te destruye por dentro. ¿Crees que esa es la clase de hijo que Ieran educó y amó con todas sus fuerzas? Eras su único hijo varón… su orgullo.

Shaoran escuchaba sus palabras y en verdad sentía un desasosiego en su corazón. El recuerdo de su madre aun seguía vivo en él. E igual el desengaño que cinco pequeños sufrieron en manos de su padre y todo intencionado. Él destruyó a su familia. La hizo añicos anteponiendo Diamantes Li sobre ellos. Y traicionó a su madre. ¿Acaso merecía el perdón?

-Usa lo que te da en su contra Xiao Lang.- Habla Fau Tsé con sabiduría. – Se el hombre que tu madre deseó para el mundo y no tienes precisamente que honrarlo en el proceso a él. Estarías honrando a tu madre.

Fau Tsé dejó a Shaoran a solas y se encaminó a su hotel. A la mañana siguiente partiría de regreso a Pekín. Mientras viajaba en el autobús pensaba –"_Nunca los desamparé Ieran… pero es tan difícil guardarles secretos a ellos. ¿Por qué nunca les revelaste la verdad a tus hijos¿Por qué?" _

**--------**

Cuando el avión aterrizó los pasajeros sintieron la calma inminente de un vuelo exitoso. Entre esos pasajeros se encontraba una joven muy atractiva que llamaba la atención por sus vestimentas y manera de caminar. Llevaba una yukata moderna y ceñida a su cuerpo y abotonada hasta el cuello de tono lavanda con una falda blanca que se ensanchaba dándole un aire informal y sandalias bajitas. Portaba gafas de sol en su rostro ocultando tras los oscuros cristales las gemas de sus ojos. Llevando aquellos calzados su estatura era reducida comparado con las demás mujeres que pasaban por su alrededor.

Recuerda una semana atrás como la llamada de su mejor amiga le llamó mucho la atención al recibirla. Esta le había revelado sus planes y como necesitaba su ayuda: aquello fue suficiente para que la elegante pero a la vez bohemia Tomoyo Daidouji abordara un avión hacía Hong Kong.

En cierta forma agradecía aquellas vacaciones. Heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna Tomoyo se encontraba con el deber monumental de tomar las riendas de una empresa multimillonaria de juguetes una vez su madre se retirara del negocio.

No lo que Tomoyo deseaba en verdad.

A sus escasos veintitantos años, había crecido para admirar las artes y adorar el modelaje pero su pasión era el diseño. Había concebido aquel deseo de estudiar diseño cuando iba en su cuarto año en la universidad estudiando negocios. Una vez graduada, decidió hacer una especialidad en aquella rama. Aunque su madre no estaba de acuerdo, no retiró su apoyo de la resuelta joven y esta mandó unos cuantos de sus bosquejos a su amiga de siempre.

Sakura proporcionó las herramientas necesarias para que Tomoyo se entusiasmara: su apoyo incondicional y su punto de vista positivo de sus diseños.

Pero Tomoyo tenía otras cualidades que sobresaltaban en su personalidad: además de ser unas de las jóvenes más hermosas que Sakura jamás había conocido. Tomoyo también era una joven muy resuelta y aquellos ojos azules marinos eran sugestivos, labios femeninos y atractivos, piel pálida como la nieve que le brindaba aquella actitud de niña pero todo el que le conocía sabía que era una mujer de verdad.

Sus cabellos llegaban hasta su espalda gracias a la trenza que les mantenía atados. Una vez llegó a la sala de espera y vio en la multitud se sorprendió al no ver a Sakura.

-¿Dónde estará? – Se preguntó Tomoyo ya a los diez minutos de estar esperando. No colocaba su maleta en el suelo pero estaba desesperándose. Veinte minutos después, ya se había resignado a buscar un teléfono público y llamar a Sakura.

-¿Dónde estás? Llevo media hora esperándote. –Le replica al escuchar el tono de respuesta.

-¡Lo siento! – Responde sonando ocupada.- Ahora mismo estoy metida en un tremendo lío.

-Entonces déjame tomar un taxi. Estaré en tu departamento y allí te espero.

-No. Ahora mismo mandé alguien por ti… hace como media hora. Espera que ya vayan por ti…

-¡Sakura! Lo último que deseo es esperar en un aeropuerto atestado de personas…

-Lo siento Tomoyo. – Dice cortándole su explicación. Tomoyo detectaba la distracción en su tono de voz.- Pero no te preocupes. Alguien ya fue por ti. No te desesperes…

-¿Cómo se supone que reconoceré a ese algu…hola? – Tono de descolgado.- ¿Sakura¿Hola?

Tomoyo colgó y suspiró desesperanzada. ¡Le tocaría esperar por horas!

Tomoyo decidió sentarse encima de su maleta cerca de la puerta de salida. Con su rostro apoyado en sus manos veía el ir y venir de todos los pasajeros y transeúntes. Finalmente cuando no podía mas del aburrimiento, un hombre (por sus zapatos lo supuso) se detuvo frente a ella por lo que ella levantó la mirada.

-¿Daidouji? – Pregunta con un tono de voz de autoritario.

Ella asintió lentamente. El hombre hizo un saludo muy serio y Tomoyo se paró al momento que este tomaba su maleta. -¡Oiga! – Dijo y el sujeto se detuvo. Aunque el hombre era muy apuesto parecía que había sido obligado a cumplir aquella asignación.

-Disculpe usted si voy con prisa. – Declara en un japonés casi perfecto que sorprendió a Tomoyo. –Necesito llegar antes de una hora o Kinomoto terminará haciendo una adquisición que no nos conviene.

-¿Conoce a Sakura Kinomoto?

-Trabajamos juntos. – Declara avanzando con presteza. Tomoyo le seguía el paso bien pero dos pasos del sujeto eran uno de Tomoyo. – Lamentablemente.

-Pero si casi todos quieren mucho a Sakura-…

-No todos. No la soporto. –Murmura entre dientes saliendo de la Terminal,. Tomoyo lo observa detenidamente. Pero no entendía. Sakura era muy bonita además de recordarla teniendo una fantástica personalidad. Y este sujeto no era mal parecido. ¿Por qué no le caía bien?

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji. –Se presenta ella. Llegaron a un coche muy serio o cierto modelo muy inadecuado para un joven como él: no pasaría de treinta.

En silencio el sujeto le abrió la puerta y ella prosiguió a subir. Luego sube él mientras el chofer asignado guardaba la maleta en el maletero y subía también al coche.

En ese momento el teléfono del coche suena y el joven lo toma.- Ya vamos en camino…- Haciendo una pausa.- No, no fue difícil localizarla… no, no necesité foto… -Notando como se exasperaba mientras la otra persona le hablaba.- No… tal vez… ¡Hiragizawa! – Acalorándose pero Tomoyo no nota aquello ultimo aunque si le llama la atención el rubor en sus mejillas.- Estaremos en unas dos horas en la compañía… - Colgando la llamada. Un minuto después declara.- Es Hiragizawa. Es el jefe de coordinación de la campaña de occidente para el Lanzamiento.

-¿Trabaja también con Sakura?

-Me doy cuenta que le llama por su nombre. ¿Por qué es eso? – Pregunta el hombre confundido.

-Hemos sido amigas desde que éramos niñas.

-¿La conoce desde que eran niñas? Pensé que usted era la coordinadora de moda.

-Somos amigas antes de eso. – Dice tomoyo – y me llamaría difícilmente "coordinadora de modas"

-Ella tiene mucha esperanza en usted porque así es que se dirige cuando hablamos del proyecto. – dice con seriedad. - ¿Acaso sabe que tiene una actitud insoportable? – Añade mientras mira por la ventana a su lado.

Tomoyo estudió su mirada: Finalmente una tenue sonrisa de aquel guapo sujeto. Una sonrisa irónica pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Tendría que tener unos treinta, no más. Cabellos rebeldes que notó cuando tomó su maleta en el aeropuerto que eran más o menos largos y amarrados en una coleta. Piel dorada. Ojos oscuros como chocolate oscuro, manos largas y una complexión bastante atractiva para ser chino.

Entonces al Tomoyo observarlo con cuidado cayó en cuenta de algo importante: Este sujeto parecía odiar a Sakura o estar muy intrigado con ella.

Tomoyo sonrió lentamente y dice con presteza- Hemos sido mejores amigas desde la infancia: puedo decirle que pese a su resistencia es alguien muy gentil y humanitario.

El hombre frunce el ceño: una actitud incierta. Tomoyo no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo y era claro para ella. ¡Que situación mas divertida! Pensó en aquellos instantes.

¡Sakura tenía un admirador!

-No capté su nombre señor. – Dice ella con una tenue sonrisa.

.-No se lo di. Pero ya que trabajaremos juntos en la nueva línea: Soy Li Xiao Lang. Puede decirme Shaoran… o Li, como prefiera.

-Pues por ahora Li. Aunque puede decirme Tomoyo…- sonriéndole con confianza. – Gusto en conocerle Li.

Shaoran dudó unos instantes pero finalmente responde a su sonrisa diciendo – Igualmente Daidouji.

-Puedes decirme Tomoyo. – Declara quitándose finalmente las gafas – Simplemente Tomoyo.

-Por ahora no. – Decide el sujeto mirándole a los ojos. Tomoyo observa la fortaleza de espíritu que puede detectar en su fuerte mirada.- Tal vez más adelante.

**------Continuará. **

Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con el tercer capitulo que han de dejar a mas de uno con una sonrisa en la boca. Jajajaja. Las cosas en vez de ponerse fácil se complican para nuestros personajes. Ahora mismo la entrada de Tomoyo y Eriol en vez de facilitar las cosas, las complicaran un poco mas gracias a los malos entendidos y por supuesto astucia de estos dos mas un monton de personas que vendrán a complicarles la vida o a enredar las situaciones… jijijiji.

A aquellos que han dejado sus reviews con sus e-mails o están suscritos a habran recibido a estas alturas mis comentarios y mis respuestas. Gracias a todos ustedes por el apoyo de 40 RR solo en el capítulo dos. Me siento muy contenta que les haya gustado la historia y espero que este capitulo tres sea de su agrado.

No ignoren a Fau Tse, pues este es más importante en la trama de lo que aparenta y no será la ultima vez que lo vean al igual que las demás hermanas Li. ¿Qué opinan del acuerdo entre Sakura y Shaoran¿Creen que se llevara a cabo? Shaoran esta mas que desesperado de sacar a esta mujer de su camino… pero ¿Por qué le pone tan insoportable¿Sera que lo que su hermana dijo tiene algo de razón¡quédense para averiguarlo! Mientras les digo que el capitulo cuatro traerá mas información acerca de que desconfianza que cada uno tiene del otro.

**Ahora a responder los RR. **

**Kali.** ¡Hola! OO! ME he sorprendido con que has leído miles de veces solo el capitulo dos. ¡AY ahora que responsabilidad! Ahora tengo que empeñarme más en la historia para que no pierda el interés. Jijiji. Es difícil que deje de escribirla: Casi nunca dejo una historia inconclusa- por favor no me refieran las historias que están en hold jijiji. La verdad la historia como ves, va tomando su dirección y las confusiones no se harán esperar. Mientras te agradezco tus comentarios y apoyo. Espero que este capitulo tres haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Chaus!

**Fanny-chan. **Hola! Gracias por decir "No está mal" me habría asustado si hubiera sido de otra manera. Lo de basarse en un libro ¡para nada! Jajaja 100 Original de su servidora. Hasta donde se –y he leído.- No hay historia similar y la trama es mía. El caso de la descripción de este Shaoran puedo afirmar que tomé un personaje de una novela de Arlequín Ibérica pero sus actitudes o situaciones son totalmente diferentes. Si existe una trama parecida es mera coincidencia. Ya sabes: inspiraciones que llegan a una. Las actualizaciones las pretendo llevar en dos semanas o máximo tres al menos que fuerzas mayores me lo impidan pero pretendo anunciarlo en mi profile en caso de que lo último sucediera. Gracias por tus comentarios y estaremos en contacto.

**Ana.** –pues gracias por tus comentarios. Que te haya cautivado es un logro pero será aun mas el mantener la trama al nivel que parece es muy exigente jijijiji. Shaoran si que está sexy ¿Verdad? Jajajaja. En mis historias suelo concentrarme en Eriol o Touya pero aquí la inspiración vino para el castaño tan beeeeelloooooo- Discúlpame Eri kun - Sientes que pasó mucho desde la primera actualización pero la verdad es que ¡Solo pasaron dos semanas! Las actualizaciones como expliqué a Fanny-chan serán cada dos semanas y máximo tres… así que diez días mas, y estará por aquí el capitulo cuatro. ¡un saludo para ti y hasta una próxima

**Minami. **Jajajaja ¿Verdad que es listo¿YA supones que ha hecho Hien en verdad? Bueno son uno de las muchas tramas que andan interrelacionadas y que los capítulos subsiguientes habrán complicaciones - ¡Demasiadas!- dejando a mas de una con el ojo cuadrado y la quijada caída. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero un próximo comentario de tu parte. ¡Gracias y hasta una próxima!

**Kendapassoma.** Hola linda! "Ahora para variar la trama entretiene" OO TT ¿Acaso las anteriores no entretenían? JAJAJA espero que haya sido que comprendí mal :P- Aun así cada quien tiene derecho para opinar¿No? Jajajaja. Ya son varias quienes me hacen llegar sus sospechas que el Señor Li ha planeado esto…. Hmmm…. La verdad es que no están del todo mal, pero él tendrá sus explicaciones mas adelante en la historia. Lamento que no tengas tanto tiempo como antes pero por supuesto todos tus comentarios son invaluables y espero verlos cada vez que tengas oportunidad. ¡No eres fácil de olvidar y mas con todos los años que tengo recibiendo tus comentarios! Échale ánimos a lo que estás haciendo y cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Un gran abrazo y cuídate.

**Sango-Tsunade. **OO¿Lado Perver? JAJAJAJAAJJAJA Aunque es un ff acto para todo público estos niños saben más que una y no vi nada fuera de lo cotidiano… pero dicen que cada cabeza es un mundo jijijiji. Bueno esta vez y para este capitulo tres de verdad debiste necesitar un paño para tu teclado o forro plástico jajajaja. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Cuídate y un beso!

**Rosh Bernal:** Dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca. Jijiji y estoy de acuerdo Gracias por tus comentarios. Esta es la historia que lees de mi autoría como la primera? Pues espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. ¡Espero tus comentarios! Chaito.

**Nerak-Cibeles.** Espero que a estas alturas ya hayas leído el nuevo capitulo. Espero que el tiempo te de esta vez para leer con calma este capitulo tres. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y espero saber de ti pronto. ¡byes!

**Fenix-Girl.** Holitas para ti también. Jajaja aunque la idea que Sakura sea quien persiga a Shaoran te la consideras buena, no es lo que siempre se dará. Sakura pasara problemas y por supuesto serán muchas cosas para ella manejar… pero todo tiene su tiempo y su razón jijijiji. Espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado al llegar dos de nuestros personajes favoritos para volverles la vida ¡Mas difícil de la cuenta! Así que espero ver tus comentarios nuevamente y cuídate mucho. Un beso.

Para los demás un saludo enorme. Gracias por apoyar esta historia con solo leerla y haberla elegido como una de sus favoritas… Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo donde mas enredos estarán presentes y mas situaciones, jocosas, hilarantes, comprometedoras y confusas. Mientras disfruten este tercer capitulo y nos leeremos pronto.

Atte

Crys.


	4. Capitulo cuatro: Los Conflictos Empiezan

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Nota personal: este capitulo esta dedicado a todos aquellos lectores del país del Perú quienes pasan por un momento muy difícil. En especial a mi queridísima Amiga Mikki Chan. **

**--------**

Cuando Sakura ingresó en el salón de mercadeo notó a primera instancia a Shaoran Li conversando con Tomoyo mientras ambos tomaban una taza de café, y su mirada se crispó además que comenzó a sentir cierta molestia en dicha visión.

Las últimas dos semanas su mejor amiga se tomaba muchas molestias en averiguar todo lo necesario acerca de Shaoran Li. Un hombre que era inexplicable para Sakura Kinomoto, se había convertido en cierto objeto de atención para su mejor amiga.

Eriol Hiragizawa le encontraba el lado gracioso de todo aquello, mas cuando recordaba que renuente estaba Shaoran Li el día que Sakura le encargó que fuera a buscar a la amatista al aeropuerto.

_-¿Por qué tengo que ahora actuar como su mensajero Kinomoto? _

_-Porque es parte de su entrenamiento…_

_-¿Ser su mensajero¡Tiene que estar bromeando! – Reclama delante de Hiragizawa y tres de los encargados de la campaña.- Me niego a vagabundear por un aeropuerto buscando de seguro a una malcriada... _

_-Tomoyo Daidouji es todo menos malcriada… _

_-¡Por favor! He escuchado de los Daidouji: Si es quien creo, la chiquilla tiene una herencia de miles de millones de yenes. ¿O me equivoco? _

_-Hablamos de la misma en efecto- acepta Sakura ya perdiendo la paciencia con el heredero que era mas que un dolor de cabeza desde que logró convencerlo en transformarlo en la nueva imagen de la corporación Li. –Pero desde ahora te advierto que el trato se acaba sino vas por ella __ahora__…- Amenaza la joven de ojos verdes con autoridad. _

_Shaoran Li le desafió con la mirada y duraron unos instantes luchando de aquella manera en donde rayitos pudieron haber salido de sus miradas si hubiera sido posible. Hiragizawa se mordía los labios para no soltar una carcajada ante la imagen. _

_-¿Por qué rayos tengo que ser su sirviente¿Acaso se olvida quien soy yo? _

_-Tiene que practicar un poco mas su papel de relacionador publico de la empresa… y eso incluye trabajar con personas como Tomoyo Daidouji. Su nombre entre el equipo técnico traerá mas atención que otra cosa. También ayuda el hecho que estoy sumamente ocupada y usted no._

_Desde que Shaoran Li aceptó la propuesta ha sido una discusión tras otra. Su identidad y que ha entrado a trabajar en la corporación se ha mantenido en silencio, para ocasionar un impacto más impresionante en los medios. Sakura sabía que la garantía de la aceptación de una parte del mercado vendría también por la imagen rejuvenecida al entrar en la corporación el heredero de la franquicia lo que lo convertiría en uno de los solteros mas codiciados del mundo._

_Tenía porte y elegancia además de virilidad atrayente. Sakura lo detectaba: pero desde que se conocieron había sido siempre una actitud desafiante y detestable tras otra. No iba a cambiar por el mero hecho de que trabajasen juntos. _

_-Bien. Iré. Pero considérelo la última cosa que haré como si fuera su sirviente Kinomoto… - Le apuntó con desafío antes de marcharse del salón de reuniones. _

_Hiragizawa observa a Sakura cuyas mejillas se habían sonrojado ante la impotencia y la rabia a lo que sonrió para decirle.- ¿Tienes ganas de arrojarlo a un barranco? _

_-Si solo pudiera- Murmuró sentándose y respirando profundo a lo que Eriol se sonrió aun mas. _

Sakura no podía justificarse en "Es un hombre prepotente y malcriado" pues parecía haberse tomado su antipatía contra ella de una manera muy personal y con nadie mas. Con Hiragizawa habían formado un grupo de trabajo muy particular en donde Hiragizawa le explicaba al heredero la metodología de trabajo de la sucursal de Europa y no podía negar que Li era inteligente: captaba toda la información de una forma vertiginosa y hasta podía refutar y aportar información muy importante.

Con los demás miembros se comportaba de una forma reservada pero educada. Era el primero en llegar y era el último en marcharse a casa. Por supuesto Misa había destacado el hecho que Xiao Lang era tan o mas apuesto que su padre y tenía a parte del personal femenino patas para arriba con él. Notaba que eso le abochornaba un poco mientras Hiragizawa comentó algún día que Li podía comenzar un libro de colecciones fotográficas de las mujeres que perdían el aliento en su presencia.

Li no había visto aun a su padre. Hien era referido de los avances e ideas de la campaña en reuniones privadas con Sakura donde ella le llevaba los progresos de la plataforma mercadologica y de campaña y más nadie. Shaoran no tenía interés alguno en verlo y fue parte del acuerdo que hizo con Sakura.

Y que decir de Tomoyo Daidouji. Recordó la conversación que escuchó en parte de labios de Hiragizawa cuando mandara a Li a buscar a su amiga. Hiragizawa hizo referencia a que le describiera las pantorrillas de la joven en cuestión y si podía tomar una foto a las mismas. No supo que respondería Xiao Lang pero si sabía que el hombre ocasionó una impresión muy llamativa en su amiga.

_-Te quedarás aquí- Dice Sakura girando la llave de su apartamento cuando ayudaba a Tomoyo con su maleta y ambas ingresaban.- Tu habitación está hasta el fondo y tiene su propio baño. Puedes comer todo lo que quieras del refrigerador…_

_-.Debiste dejarme ir a un hotel Sakura. No me importa pagarlo… así te evito molestias. _

_-No te preocupes. Me encanta tener compañía. – Habla la de ojos verdes cerrando la puerta. –Aunque no puedo decirte que mis técnicas culinarias han mejorado con el paso de los años así que te invito a cenar fuera el día de hoy. _

_Tomoyo sonríe sentándose en el sofá y observando a su amiga dice – Iremos por comida entonces… Oye… ¿Qué opinas de Li? _

_-¿Li? _

_-Si, el hombre que fue por mi al aeropuerto…- sonríe tímidamente.- ¡Es guapísimo! _

_-Tal vez- Dice encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Tal vez¡Sakura: Habría que estar ciega…! Y se que tienes tu vista muy bien… ¿Qué es el¿Tiene relación con los Li dueños de la empresa? _

_-Es el heredero- Admite Sakura. _

_-¡Heredero¿El heredero fue por mí al aeropuerto? – Pregunta atónita. - ¿Cómo es posible? _

_-Bueno es que… - Sakura se abochorna ante el recuerdo que tuvo que amenazar a Xiao Lang para que fuera por su amiga. –Tenía que hacerlo. Él no estaba haciendo nada y le dije que fuera por ti._

_Tomoyo aun estaba confundida con la explicación se su amiga.-Explícame bien. ¿Qué hace el heredero recibiendo órdenes de ti¿Cómo es posible? _

_-Está en entrenamiento para tomar control de la empresa. Soy la segunda mejor después del dueño. El señor Li es padre de Xiao Lang Li quien es el que conociste. _

_-Ustedes parecen llevarse algo… conflictivos._

_-¡Con justa razón! El hombre es insoportable. Desde que nos conocimos siempre vive buscando problemas conmigo y llevándome la contraria._

_- Eso es extraño… no parece tan antipático. ¿Cuándo se conocieron¿Por qué es eso de que busca problemas contigo¿Por qué está entrenando ahora y no tomó las riendas desde antes? _

_Sakura le contó a grandes rasgos los problemas que se debatían entre Hien Li y sus hijos y la negativa de alguno de ellos en participar en el control del negocio. Finalmente pudo sonsacar a Li en entrar dentro de la corporación asegurándole que podría despedirla al final de dicho período. _

_-Bueno Sakura, tu idea es genial. Ver a Shaoran Li en la portada de revistas o de artículos como la nueva cara de Diamantes Li es un movimiento audaz para captar la atención de las mujeres. ¡Es guapísimo! – Sonriéndole añade.- Y te diste cuenta de ello… ya no estás tan despistada como antes… en algunas cosas. _

_-Ya no soy una niña pequeña Tomoyo… ¿Acaso no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Yukito y su amiga? _

_-Sakura: te diste cuenta cuando viste a Yukito con como se llame en la cama…ahí fue que te diste cuenta- Sonrojando a su amiga. –Ya no hablemos de eso. ¿Está casado? No le vi sortija._

_-¡Tomoyo! No puedo creer que te interese Xiao Lang Li. ¡Es un sufrido! _

_-No lo se Sakura. – Sonríe su amiga más conspiradoramente. –No me parece un sufrido. Y debo de añadir que Hiragizawa es muy guapo también ¿Acaso andas enredada con él? _

_-¡Para nada! Solo somos amigos…_

_-¿No lo consideras "interesante"? – Pregunta mas traviesamente acalorando a Sakura quien evitaba su mirada. –Eso me referiste cuando lo conociste. No me lo imaginaba tan guapo ¡Debiste de mandarme una foto!_

_-.Bueno en un principio lo consideraba interesante, pero somos buenos amigos…_

_-¿Solo eso? _

_-Si. Solo eso… _

_-Bueno resulta de lo más interesante._

_-.¿Por que? _

_-Pues…- encogiéndose de hombros. – Hace de mi estadía más que interesante. _

_-.¿Que pasa con ese novio tuyo? _

_-¿Quién¿Tu hermano? – Sakura asiente a lo que Tomoyo declara- Sabes que para él nunca anduvimos en serio. Fue mi primer novio y… - haciendo una pausa. - Y últimamente estaba muy distraído con sus tantas ocupaciones como médico y no he ayudado mucho en la relación.- - encogiéndose de hombros.- Fue entretenido mientras duró._

_-¿No me digas que rompieron? _

_-Justo antes de venir aquí. – Sakura mostró su consternación. Tomoyo borró su nostalgia al añadir.- No te preocupes por mi. Creo que me he vuelto demasiado bohemia para el gusto de la mayoría de los hombres. _

_-Lamento que lo tuyo y de Touya no funcionara. Touya creo que no se llevaba por tu estilo bohemio Tomoyo. No le presta atención a ese tipo de cosas. Pero se que tu le querías de verdad… _

_-Así era… pero no importa. _

_-A mi me importa. Es mi hermano y tú mi mejor amiga. _

_-Terminamos por las buenas Sakura. Somos amigos… _

_-¿Segura? – Le vio asentir en silencio pero Sakura no se notaba del todo convencida. _

_-No te preocupes pues quedamos siendo amigos. ¡Además¿Quién pensaría en cosas tan tristes con los galanes que tienes a tu alrededor? _

_-¡Dudo que Li sea considerado un galán!- Gruñe con un gemido de exasperación. – La verdad es que me saca de mis cabales. ¡Estoy desesperada por terminar con todo esto!_

_Tomoyo se ríe para decirle.- Ahora: pero no dudo que no pasará mucho antes de que lo mires con otros ojos. _

-Tonterías. – Opina Sakura volviendo a la realidad para notar la tenue sonrisa en los labios masculinos y la sonrisa abierta de su amiga de ojos azules al ellos charlar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué son las tonterías, Sakura? – Pregunta Eriol apareciendo a su lado, provocándole un brinco y el varón sonríe mas.- Vaya que estabas profundamente concentrada… - Observando a Li y a Tomoyo añade- ¿Crees que hay un romance en puerta?

-¡Lo dudo! Li no es del gusto de Tomoyo.

-¿Sabes cuales son sus gustos¿Los de Li me refiero? – Sakura se volteó y notaba la seriedad en su expresión antes de tomar asiento delante de los portafolios que tenían que estudiar. –Tal vez lo sea y no lo sepas. Pasan mucho tiempo charlando o trabajando.

-Bueno no se en verdad si le gusta Tomoyo o no. ¡Ni que lo conozco!

-Supongo que no. Ustedes viven peleándose todo el tiempo. ¿Te has preguntado porque es eso?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que Li Xiao Lang no gusta de Industrias Li. No soporta la sola mención de su padre y por supuesto me toma como peón del mismo.

Eriol asintió. Había entablado una amistad un tanto fiable con Shaoran y probó que era un hombre que no gustaba de los vicios, inteligente y muy trabajador.

Por lo que parecía un hombre muy ideal en todos los sentidos. Cualquier mujer se vería atraído por su persona.

Y notaba que excepto en Sakura Kinomoto, todas estaban cabezas para arriba por Shaoran Li.

-No te sientas abatido. – Revela Sakura mirando sus notas al notar la mirada de Eriol a través de la pared de cristal a Shaoran y Tomoyo conversando.- Eres un hombre mucho más galante que Li.

Eriol levanta una ceja de manera perspicaz ya quitando de su mirada a la pareja y se concentra en su compañera de trabajo quien parecía más concentrada en su trabajo que en el comentario realizado.

-Eres una diosa Sakura Kinomoto… lástima que no seas de mi tipo.

-Podemos ser amigos…

-Cuenta con ello preciosa. ¿Cuál es tu tipo ideal de hombre, querida Sakura?

Sakura levanta su mirada a su amigo y nota la expectativa por conocer su respuesta. Después observa a Li y a Tomoyo conversando y vuelve su mirada a Eriol para responderle.- Puedes estar seguro que no es alguien como Li Xiao Lang.

**-----------**

Sakura y Tomoyo analizaban ya entre las últimas personas quedándose en aquél piso de la corporación acompañadas de Shaoran Li. Este estudiaba unas cifras de su ordenador mientras que las chicas murmuraban entre ellas las ideas de locaciones para la sesión de fotos.

-¿Quién tiene las cifras de captación del último bimestre? –Pregunta Shaoran atrayendo la mirada de Sakura.

-Supongo que Hiragizawa. – Shaoran frunce mas su rostro para ella añadir.- Tengo copias pero en mi correo electrónico.

-Los números han ido en decadencia en los últimos ocho meses. ¿Cómo no notó que algo andaba mal?

-Las cifras iban en descenso pero considerando la crisis mundial yo opinaría que…

-Durmió en sus laureles. – Sentenció Li.

-¡No hice tal cosa! – Comenzando a acalorarse. – La verdad los números no indicaban un descenso tan profundo… ¿Por qué me justifico con usted?

-Estoy estudiando los datos. Datos que son importantes para la firma…

-En vez de discutir, tienen que ponerse de acuerdo con relación a la entrevista de expectativa… - interviene Tomoyo para evitar el baño de sangre que podía venirse en cualquier momento.

-¿Entrevista de expectativa? – Preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Sería maravilloso! Previo al lanzamiento de la nueva imagen de Diamantes Li, un encabezado que rece "El heredero de los Diamantes¡una nueva dirección para una nueva generación!" Con Li sentado en un escritorio de manera muy masculina. Tal vez una costa en el fondo.

-¿Costa?

-¿Escritorio?

-Si…- Dice Tomoyo con estrellas en sus ojos y dejándose llevar. –Recomiendo una casa en la costa… la imagen del azul de fondo, será un estupendo escenario para una entrevista de corazón… Vestido en una de las fotos bien casual y en la otra con traje de oficina… aunque tendremos que hacer algo con ese cabello.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?

-Nada, créeme: pero un nuevo corte más varonil no iría nada mal… - Dice ella con preocupación. – Cortarlo un poco mas serio…- señalando la cabeza del sujeto como si fuera un esquema de dibujo. – Usaremos maquillaje para cubrir tu tatuaje pues no queremos enviar mala imagen…

-¿Tatuaje? – Preguntó Sakura atrayendo las dos personas con el tono de voz que utilizó. - ¿Qué Tatuaje?

-Shaoran tiene un encantador tatuaje… ¿Acaso no lo sabías? – Aclara con picardía y una pizca de inocencia su amiga.

-¿Cómo tu lo supiste? – Pregunta Sakura aturdida y algo acalorada.

Tomoyo simplemente sonríe traviesamente y Sakura cierra el portafolio que revisa de manera violenta.

-Me voy. – Anuncia poniéndose de pie. -. ¿Te espero… o tienes algo más que hacer? - pregunta Sakura a su amiga.

-No. Espérame. Voy a casa a terminar unos diseños.

Sakura no dijo nada y salió de la oficina dirigiéndose al pasillo donde estaba el ascensor y apretó el botón. Se sentía algo molesta por lo que había escuchado: Shaoran Li tenía un tatuaje. ¿Dónde¿Cuándo se lo haría¿Sería Reciente o era viejo?

-¿Por qué a mi me importa eso¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo? – Pulsando dos veces mas con fuerza el botón.

¿Cómo Tomoyo supo del tatuaje¿Acaso apenas con dos semanas allá, ella… siguió pulsando desesperada el botón del elevador hasta que este finalmente abrió frente a ella.

Irritada por salir de allí pulsa el botón para que cierre el aparato pero se sorprende cuando una mano detiene que las puertas se cierren. Su amiga le observa a los ojos y pregunta. -¿Acaso te olvidaste que me marcho contigo?

-Lo siento. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte… quiero irme a casa y descansar.

Tomoyo la observa con recelo y el elevador cierra sus puertas. En silencio marcha el aparato y la de ojos azules observa con perspicacia a su amiga.- ¿Te molesta algo Sakura?

Sakura quisiera gritarle "_SI! Me molesta que tu y Li, estén involucrados_!" pero no puede. No puede simplemente porque Li aunque le cae mal parece gustarle a Tomoyo y luego del fracaso con su hermano Touya, no puede recriminarle por volver a empezar. ¿O si?

Llegaron al sótano donde están los coches y nota otro vehiculo en el estacionamiento que Sakura le llama la atención y Tomoyo observa al vehiculo donde se observa a alguien dentro. - ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Es el coche del señor Li- y recalca.- el Señor Hien Li. ¿Acaso no se ha marchado aun de aquí?

Sakura se detiene a observar el vehiculo y nota al chofer salir del coche acompañado de otro sujeto.- Señorita Sakura. – Dice el otro sujeto y reconoce al caballero que ya estaba un poco mayor pero era la mano derecha de Hien Li en cuestiones personales.

-Wei. ¿Que se le ofrece?

-El señor me ha pedido que la pasara a recoger.- Observando a Tomoyo algo curioso. –Necesita hablar algo con usted.

-¡Ah perdón! Wei: Ella es mi amiga Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo: él es Wei. Es el valet personal del señor Hien.

-Gusto en conocerle señorita.

-El gusto es mío. – Saluda cortés Tomoyo.

-Señorita Sakura: me urge que venga conmigo por favor. El señor ha insistido que sea esta misma noche.

-Entiendo. Me llevaré entonces estos documentos conmigo. Le interesará verlos. – Observando a su amiga.- Toma… maneja tú el coche. Te veré en casa.

-¿Qué¿Te vas¿AHORA?

-El señor Li ha pedido por mi Tomoyo. Es mi trabajo. – Pasándole su portafolios a Wei.

-Ve a verlo mañana. ¡Pensé que estabas cansada!

-Ya no. Es mi trabajo. – Tomoyo le reprocha con la mirada y Sakura insiste- Nos veremos en casa.- Finalmente marchándose sin mas explicaciones detrás del chofer y Wei se despidió de Tomoyo con una cabezadita.

Tomoyo los observó marcharse y no le daba miedo quedarse sola en medio del estacionamiento. No entendía para nada que había pasado allí. Si Sakura vivía solamente para su trabajo allí lo había confirmado.

Se dirigía al coche de su amiga cuando el sonido del elevador llegando al sótano llamó su atención. Allí vio a Shaoran quien salió con aire decidido y Tomoyo observa que no hay coches alrededor. -¡Li¿Qué haces?

-.Voy a tomar mi moto para irme a casa.

-¿Usas moto¿En serio¡Creo que no me he montado en una desde que tenía dieciséis!

- ¿Dónde está Kinomoto? – Pregunta algo aturdido.

-Se ha marchado con dos caballeros que dijeron trabajar para el señor Li.- Nota como Shaoran frunce el ceño mas (si acaso era posible).

-¿Te vas a pie?

-No. Voy a tomar el coche de Sakura. –Ocurriéndosele algo.- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?

-¿Cenar?

-Si, cenar. – Insiste Tomoyo –Vamos en el coche de Sakura. – Indicándole el vehiculo.

-No lo se. Quería llegar a casa temprano y revisar unos memorandos.

-¡Tonterías! Vamos. No es tan tarde y te llevo a casa ¿Qué tal?

-Suena bien. Pero yo te sigo en la moto. Así no tienes que llevarme a casa.

-Como prefieras- Sonríe Tomoyo satisfecha dirigiéndose al coche de Sakura y montándolo. A los pocos momentos nota la moto que el sujeto ocupaba colocándose a la par de ella. Yendo adelante, la amatista dirige el camino saliendo ambos del edificio.

**-----------**

Cuando Sakura llega al lujoso edificio que alojaba la residencia de Hien Li hesita un instante en si es correcto o no ir allá. Podían ser contadas con la mitad de los dedos de una mano las veces que pisó aquel lugar y la presencia de Wei aliviaba un poco su notable nerviosismo.

El fiel valet, se negó a adelantarle nada de a que se debía su insistencia de ir a la residencia de Hien Li.

Una vez en el salón de la casa, Hien Li se hace presente y como siempre su saludo fue informal y señaló a Sakura que tomara asiento.- ¿Qué pasa Señor?

-Mañana salgo temprano a California. – Sakura muestra su duda y el añade.- A una cita para mis inyecciones proteínas. Solo se consiguen en California, Estados Unidos. Necesitaba discutir unas cuantas cosas en mi ausencia.

-Dirá usted.

-Xiao Lang actualmente vive en el mismo sector que lo ha hecho desde antes que lo conocieras.

-En efecto.

-Ya ha llegado el momento que se mude de allí. – Sorprendiendo a Sakura. Wei avanza con unos documentos en mano y se los extiende a Sakura añadiendo.- Ese es el titulo a nombre de mi hijo de una preciosa propiedad. Es una casa de tres niveles y garaje para cuatro vehículos. Tiene un enorme jardín trasero y una preciosa piscina además de un servicio todo momento. No le faltará nada. También he dispuesto un chofer para él y…

-Un momento.- Dice sakura alarmada – Conozco su hijo señor. Jamás aceptará ir a vivir a esa casa.

-Sakura: Xiao Lang ya no es un contador de bares de segunda. Es el heredero a Diamantes Li. – Dice Hien tan serio y recto que Sakura se confundió un instante y se preguntaba si hablaba con Shaoran o con su padre.- La noticia no tardará en filtrarse a las calles previo al lanzamiento y podría ser victima de alguna clase de atentado o espionaje en su propia casa. Ya no puede seguir viviendo en ese departamento que tenía.

-Esto provocará su ira señor. –Insiste Sakura conociendo el temperamento del chino.

-No si lo haces con decoro y te inventas algo para sonsacarlo.

-¿Sonsacarlo¡El hombre prácticamente me quiere ver eliminada de esta tierra! – Discute con calor.- ¡Parece que anda enredado con mi mejor amiga y…!

-¿Con tu mejor amiga? – Observando a Wei y luego a Sakura. -¿En serio?

-¿Por qué le parece tan increíble¡El sujeto tiene el carácter de un ogro pero es bien parecido! A mi amiga le gusta un montón para los cuestionamientos que me hace de él, no estoy y no pienso ahora ordenarle donde tiene que vivir.

-No tienes que hacerlo inmediatamente. ¿Y su hermana? Mi hija Fuutie los iba a ayudar con la imagen de la campaña.

-Llega pasado mañana. Problemas con unos comerciales en América hicieron que su llegada se atrasara.

-Bien. Pon a Fuutie a vivir en la casa también. Eso será suficiente para que Xiao Lang quiera ir a ella. Limará asperezas.

-¿Y si no Basta, señor?

Hien sonrió comprendiendo el tono de voz desesperado de su protegida. –Algo más se te ocurrirá. La casa es preciosa. ¿Por qué no acompañas a Fuutie y tu amiga también cuando la exploren? Convence a mi hija que Xiao Lang tiene que vivir con ella. Te aseguro que eso bastará. Xiao Lang es una persona muy fiel. Seguirá a su hermana. –Haciendo una pausa pregunta. - ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento?

-Va bien. – Recibiendo una copa de limonada y Wei sirve otra a su patrón. – Es muy inteligente y astuto en los negocios… - tomando un sorbo de su bebida. – Tenemos pronosticada una entrevista con reporteros de revistas sociales en la casa de verano que tiene usted en la costa. Espero que no le importe.

-No hija- Sonríe Hien.- Esa casa es de todas maneras de ellos. No mía.

Sakura lo observa en silencio y coloca su copa en la mesa para decirle.- Señor…quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

-Adelante- autoriza.

-¿Qué pasó entre usted y sus hijos? Nadie me dice nada concreto señor. Su hijo parece odiarme con todas las ganas posibles solo porque trabajo para usted. Tal vez si limaran asperezas fuera mejor para mí… facilitaría mi trabajo.- Insiste.

-Supongo que sería así Sakura, pero creo que quien tiene que contarte que pasó es Xiao Lang.

-Ya veo- Dice haciendo un puchero y cayendo sus hombros derrotada. – Ese hombre es muy desconfiado señor.

-Llegará el momento que confiará en ti.

-Llevamos ya tres semanas en lo mismo señor. Dudo mucho que llegue a confiar en mí.

Hien sonrió abiertamente para insistir. – No contaría con ello. – Tomando un sorbo de su limonada.

**-----------**

-¿Crees que Sakura y tu padre son pareja¡Tienes que estarme bromeando!- Se escandalizó Tomoyo delante de un pollo agridulce y arroz blanco. Shaoran comía unos wontong y sopa china.

Aquella declaración salió de repente de labios del hombre una vez creyó posible confiar en Daidouji.

-Te dije que no lo creerías. Casi todo el mundo tiene a Kinomoto en un pedestal. -.- Gruñe comiendo.

-Sakura ha recibido una crianza muy conservadora Li. Dudo y escúchame: Dudo en verdad que tu padre y ella… -Negando con su cabeza- ¿Por eso la odias tanto¿Por qué crees que ella y tu padre son amantes?

-¿Crees que no es razón suficiente? Mira esta noche como ejemplo.- insiste con aprehensión.- ¿Qué empleada dejaría a su amiga abandonada en un estacionamiento para irse a ver con su jefe a tan altas horas de la noche?

-Sakura es sumamente cerrada en su trabajo Li. Casi siempre ha sido así. – Dice Tomoyo dudando las justificaciones del hombre.- Sakura se cuidó a si misma desde que era una adolescente. Su padre vivía casi siempre fuera de casa y ella vivía con su hermano mayor. Cuando Sakura cumplió diecisiete, se fue al África con su padre a una expedición para unas ruinas conocidas como El Templo de Salomón. Allí casi pierden la vida.- Sorprendiendo a Li. –Todo por unos diamantes en conflicto. Sakura aprendió como manía del negocio de los diamantes y de su comercio. De ahí en adelante conoció a tu padre gracias a su padre y el resto es historia. Te puedo asegurar que Sakura admira a Hien Li pero jamás sería su amante.

Shaoran sintió una especie de peso ser liberado de sus hombros ante la declaración de Tomoyo. Pero ¿Por qué le tranquilizaba?

-Explica lo de esta noche- Discute Li no haciéndole caso a la razón.

-Claro que te lo explicaré. Hablaré con ella y te aseguro que para mañana tendré una respuesta.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que me lleve bien con Kinomoto o no¿Qué hay para ti en todo esto Daidouji?

-Para mi nada. – Sonríe con ternura- Solo que Sakura es una buena chica pero algo despistada. Su vida consiste en trabajar a todo momento y eso no es saludable. Se que esta es una oportunidad esplendida para ella pero Hien Li ha dejado demasiadas responsabilidades en sus hombros…

-Responsabilidades que quiere que yo tome luego de la campaña de imagen. – Suspira Shaoran derrotado y Tomoyo nota cierta queja de su parte.

-No tienes que cargar con todo el trabajo. Hay personas alrededor tuyo y de Sakura que saben hacer buen trabajo. Solo tienes que conseguirte a alguien muy responsable para trabajar de cerca contigo.

-¿Por qué no tu amiga? – Pregunta Li.

-Porque tengo entendido que Sakura y tu llegasteis a un acuerdo que una vez tomes el mando, ella se marchará de la empresa. ¿O me equivoco?

-No. No te equivocas. – Dice algo molesto y es captado por la amatista.

-Escucha: Dame la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura. Te aseguro que mañana tendré respuesta a tus dudas.

-.Estos días tendremos mucho trabajo.

-En especial tú. ¿Para cuando está pautada la entrevista con los reporteros?

-No tengo idea. Eso es trabajo de tu amiga. – Recordando algo. -¿Por qué hiciste el comentario de mi tatuaje?

-Espero que no te haya molestado.

-No me molesta. Pero a tu amiga si. Esto sería lo último – rodando sus ojos, exasperado.- Que no le gusten los tatuajes. O las personas que los usan.

-Sakura no tiene prejuicios de ese tipo. – Le dice Tomoyo sonriendo más ampliamente.- Solo que le ha molestado que yo supiera eso y ella no.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarle? Si lo viste cuando me cambié la camisa hace dos días en la oficina al caerme una taza de café caliente en la que llevaba puesta y tú entraste en ese momento. Debiste aclarar eso.

Tomoyo sonríe aun mas no soportando emitir una tenue carcajada para añadir.- ¿Qué diferencia hacía que lo aclarara así o no? A mi me apenó tanto así que nunca vi en realidad de que se trataba tu tatuaje… aunque es grande…

-Así es. – Dice el varón no muy convencido por su declaración. –Es grande… bueno, mediano. Ocupa parte de mi brazo desde aquí- Señalándose a si mismo. – y mitad de la espalda.

-¡Santo cielo¿No te dolió?

-No. No duele… casi…

Ambos se rieron al unísono y Shaoran notaba que tan afable era Daidouji y llevadera contrario a su amiga Sakura a quien no soportaba ni en pintura.

"_Pero si en verdad no se está acostando con Hien ¿Por qué demonios no lo desmintió cuando le pregunté aquélla vez en mi departamento?"_

**---------**

Tomoyo llegó avanzada ya la media noche al departamento de Sakura. Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a la de ojos verdes con una mezcla de alivio y cierta preocupación además de interrogante en su mirada.

-Tardaste mucho. ¿Qué andabas haciendo en la calle? Pasan de las doce. Pensé que te encontraría aquí. Y tampoco dejaste mensaje en el contestador.

-Tomé algo con un amigo.- Revela retirándose su cartera y su chaqueta.

-¿Un amigo? No me digas que te encontraste con Yukito…

-¡No que va! No lo he visto aun. No. Me encontré con Li en la salida de la empresa.

-¿Te fuiste de tragos con Él? – Pregunta pasmada.

-No. Cenamos. –Observando el gesto de estupefacción en su mirada y añade.- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

Sakura se mordió la lengua ¿Qué justificación tenía para prohibirle a Tomoyo salir con Li? Ya de por si parecía que la situación iba muy profunda cuando escuchó la revelación del tatuaje mas temprano.

-Nada- Dice al fin- No me pasa nada.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu jefe¿Qué quería?

-Quería coordinar unas cuantas cosas, previo a la campaña. Se marcha mañana temprano a América. – Nota el dejo de tristeza al revelar aquello último y Tomoyo se aturde un segundo. ¿Acaso era posible que no conociera en verdad a su mejor amiga?

-¿Vuelve pronto?

-Eso espero. Pero mientras quiere que su hijo y su hija se muden en una casa que acaban de comprar.

-¡Una casa!

-Lujosísima. – Afirma Sakura pasándole a su amiga el portafolio donde está la foto y Tomoyo observa las fotos de la propiedad y la mira con estupefacción. – Es prácticamente un palacio. – encogiéndose de hombros.- Ahora me toca lo mas difícil.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Convencer al gruñón de Li a que se mude a la casa. –Tomoyo observa las fotos nuevamente.- ¿Alguna idea en particular?

-Si, pero no te va a gustar.

-Acepto sugerencias.

-Bien. Pues… mudarnos nosotras allí también.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta segundos después pensando que escuchó mal.

-No, piénsalo bien. Mudamos parte de las actividades de relaciones públicas allá y también parte de las entrevistas en la casa. En especial el jardín se presta para ello… y Li no podrá objetar. Es parte de su trabajo.

-¡Excepto que yo tendría que pasar mas tiempo con él! Verlo cuando salga de mi habitación y cuando me vaya a acostar…

-Al menos no tendrás que verlo dentro de tu cama Sakura…- Dice Tomoyo sonriendo suspicazmente.

-¡Por favor! Si es prácticamente… imposible. No. Me quedo donde estoy…

-¡Ah bueno! – Se lamenta ella.- Bueno, veré si entonces logro yo convencerlo. Me encantaría pasar unos días en esta casa.

-¿Te atreverías?

-Necesito hacerle unas pruebas a la señorita Li de vestuario antes de la sesión de fotos. Y unas fotos en esa piscina serán fantásticas para la publicidad. Tengo que hablar con el fotógrafo pero creo que será fantástico.

-¿Mandaste el diseño de tus ideas para joyas a la joyería Tsin?

-Claro. Dicen que tendrán las joyas para finales de esta semana.- Contesta su amiga concentrando su conversación en materia de negocios y mas nada. Pero Tomoyo notaba que Sakura estaba más que impaciente por preguntarle que pasaba entre ella y Li.

**---------**

La joven de ojos cafés y cabellos oscuros recorría la casa con la boca abierta. Si bien le tocó vivir en lujosos hoteles y fantásticas casas de playa para las sesiones de fotos en América, ahora mismo recorría los pasillos de aquella magnifica casa con una cara de estupefacción y un anhelo de sorpresa. Acompañada de Sakura y Tomoyo, observaba cada uno de los rincones de aquella exquisita mansión estilo castillo chino que tenía tres niveles. La casa estaba exquisitamente adornada y todo era de temática oriental.

Notó la presencia de unos cuantos sirvientes realizando quehaceres en los jardines y trapeando los pasillos. Otros parecían revisar el sistema eléctrico de la mansión y hacían retoques de pintura en algunos sitios.

-Supuestamente esta es una de las habitaciones. – Anuncia Sakura abriendo una de las puertas del segundo piso. Fuutie y Tomoyo observan una habitación exquisitamente decorada con unos enormes ventanales y puertas que daban a una especie de galería en el segundo piso, con muchas macetas y plantas en ellos.

-¡Sakura! Es fantástica. –Exclama la china emocionada. Mira hacía arriba y añade.- ¿Ese es el tercer piso? – notando un techo de tres aguas con ladrillos rojos. Donde finalizaban los canaletes de agua para la lluvia eran cabezas de dragones chinos pequeñas de color verde jade. -¿Tengo que vivir aquí?

-Esa es la idea. –Dice Sakura añadiendo.- Es la casa de la empresa. La compraron para…- observando a Tomoyo y buscando ayuda.

-Para la campaña. Pero por supuesto tienen pensado que tu hermano viva en ella.

-¡ES hermosísima! Es un palacio – Suspira dando una vuelta delante de ellas como si fuera una chiquilla. Observando la cama de dos plazas y se sienta en ella para observarlas.- Se parece mucho a una casa que vivimos siendo pequeños…- Suspirando melancólicamente. –Xiao Lang no la recordaría. Era aun un bebé.

-¿Crees que pondrá impedimentos para vivir aquí? – Pregunta Sakura.

-No lo se Sakura. Mi hermano es tan orgulloso un día y humilde el otro día, que es difícil determinar que hará o que no. No puedo responder por él.- Nota el rostro de aflicción de la ejecutiva por lo que dice.- Pero, haré algo para ayudarte.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! – Poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía el pasillo. Ambas chicas la siguen y Fuutie da con las escaleras que guían hasta el tercer piso.- ¿Creen que las habitaciones de arriba sean iguales? –subiendo los escalones.

-En verdad no lo se Fuutie- Dice Sakura siguiéndole el paso a la china. Tomoyo les sigue mientras suben los escalones y van a dar con una puerta. Fuutie gira el pomo de la misma para encontrarse con una enorme sala que se notaba que era privada.

-¡Madre Santa! – Declara la joven china sorprendida viendo las puertas que separaban los espacios y los enormes ventanales que daban a la piscina de la residencia en un lado y al otro a la entrada privada de la mansión.- ¡Esto es una casa independiente! –Observando la decoración y los muebles, sigue más al fondo para dar con otras dos puertas y nota la enorme cama con dos mesas de noche y ventanas de lado y lado, al fondo observa el enorme baño donde encuentra una tina gigantesca estilo jacuzzi, una ducha modernísima, dos lavabos y demás. Saliendo de allí observa el guardarropa con un vestidor incluido y un intercomunicador. -¡Sakura¿Esta habitación es la de mi hermano?

-.En verdad no se decirte. Se que abajo hay cuatro habitaciones mas…

-¡Esta es una suite! Creo que esta es la habitación para un matrimonio…- sonriendo a su alrededor. –Creo que es perfecta para Xiao Lang.

-¿Lo crees?

-¡Claro! Tiene una privacidad que las otras no. Y espacio también. Además aquí podrá traer a sus chicas sin problemas.

-.¿Chicas? – Pregunta Sakura en un ahogo mientras Tomoyo se ríe sutilmente.

-Claro. Tiene mucha privacidad. Y mi hermano es guapísimo. Le llueven las mujeres ahora que está sin un solo centavo y es prácticamente un desconocido. ¡Imagínate cuando se sepa que es el nuevo jefe de Diamantes Li! Se convertirá en el soltero mas codiciado.

-Estará bajo el ojo público Fuutie- Regaña Sakura a la joven Li.- No puede estarse viviendo de mujer en mujer o mudar a una mujer que no sea su esposa aquí… ¡Seria contraproducente!

-No Sakura- Discute Tomoyo sorprendiéndole.- La vida de Li estará en el ojo publico pero no puedes negarle la privacidad que concede esta habitación. Si el quiere estar con mujeres puede hacerlo. De todas maneras es un hombre muy guapo y sigue soltero.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y de repente se sentía muy acalorada. Observa el lecho delante de ella mientras Tomoyo y Fuutie abrían uno de los balcones y observaban la impresionante vista de la casa. La brisa fresca agitaba los doseles de la cama que estaban pegados a la pared y con ella, el lino que les adornaba y las sabanas de lino que tendía la cama. Pudo imaginarse al joven Shaoran despertar cada mañana en aquella suculenta habitación y por un segundo, solo un segundo, sintió acalorarse cuando nota que no lo imaginaba solo: lo imaginaba abrazado a una preciosa mujer y sonríe besando su cuello.

La muchacha se voltea y contrario a su temor que se tratara de Tomoyo, se encontró con un rostro parecido al de ella.

-¿Sakura¿Sakura? – Zarandea su mejor amiga hasta que ella se voltea para encontrar sus ojos.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Niega con su cabeza intensamente y replica nerviosa.- Vamos abajo… tengo que volver a la empresa y dejarlas en la joyería para que vean los adelantos de las joyas a usar en las sesiones.

Tomoyo la sigue algo sonriente ante su actitud. ¿Qué sería lo que Sakura estaría pensando cuando decidió hablarle? Se quedó silenciosa observando aquella preciosa cama y era difícil pero no imposible cuestionarse lo que su amiga pensaba.

Fuutie por su parte, se retiraba preguntándoles.- ¿Creen que pueda conseguir que mi hermano me deje esta habitación a mi?

**--------- Continuará. **

**Después de pasar un terrible susto con el sismo en Lima.- no soy de allá pero estaba preocupada por mi amiga Mikki chan pero se ha puesto en comunicación con sus amigas y todo está bien (algo nerviosos pero bien). – podemos esperar que este país se recupere de tremendo susto y rogar que no nos pase una experiencia como esta. A mi amiga Mikki. ¡Ánimos! Y espero que todo salga bien. **

**Bueno la situación se complica y llegamos a más de 60 rr. ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo¡Me siento emocionadísima que muchos hayan adoptado la historia como una de sus favoritas! Y la situación con los protagonistas no hace más que complicarse jijijiji. Como pudieron darse cuenta hay ya ideas mal concebidas entre los protagonistas que sazonarán un poco mas sus pensamientos y sus confusiones traerán mas dudas entre ellos de quien confiar y quien no. Jajaja Tomoyo y Eriol se aprovechan de la ingenuidad de nuestra pareja para complicarles más la existencia. Fuutie Li se une al equipo para ayudar – o cree ella- a todos. **

**Como pueden percatarse la tensión entre los personajes está ahí. Solo falta el empujoncito que parece no querer llegar. En el próximo capitulo se vendrán mas complicaciones y la noticia del "Nuevo Li" comenzará a tener sus repercusiones. Los periodistas quieren oler sangre y lo harán bajo cualquier medio. Viene alguien a sumarse a la causa de Shaoran Li. Tomoyo se huele algo, Shaoran quiere ahorcar a Sakura y Sakura quiere que lo estropee un camión ¿o solo exagera? **

**¡Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo! **

**Ahora a responder los comentarios sin suscripción. **

**DarkAsakura: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! La verdad es que esa situación con Hien traerá más que un problema entre el par y no solo ellos. ¡Muchos creen que es verdad! O.o La verdad es que esa confusión traerá sus problemas mas adelante como ha hecho en este capitulo. Cuídate y hasta una próxima. **

**Sango Tsunade. Ya creo que este capitulo ha respondido una parte de tus interrogantes. Shaorancito odia recibir órdenes de sakura pero no le queda otra mas que obedecer. Sobre tu segunda pregunta, Sakura todavía se pregunta en que lío está metida y no tiene respuesta. Pasarán un buen par de capítulos para resolver esa interrogante. ¡Cuídate mucho y estaremos leyéndonos! **

**Minami. Jajaajaja Viste que el tatuaje volvió a salir en este capitulo? Espero que te haya gustado la emboscada preparada por Tomoyo para que Sakura le picara un tantito la curiosidad. Jajajaaj tienes razón con lo de Fuutie y nada mas gusto le dará que ver a su hermanito con Sakura… pero tiene que pasar muchas cosas para que esto se produzca. Mas con la aparente indignación de Sharoan por la ojiverde. **

**Rosh Bernal. Gracias, gracias por tus comentarios. Jajaja tu curiosidad y la de casi todos es como convenció Sakura a Li de ir por Tomoyo. Este capitulo ha aclarado este punto y espero que este capitulo haya traído contigo nuevas interrogantes que tendré a bien el contestar. Cuídate y nuevamente gracias por tu nuevo comentario. ¡Seguiremos en contacto!**

**Cherry Moon. Creo que pude contestar tus comentarios por correo. Aun así quiero expresarte las gracias por aquí y espero que sigas en contacto. ¡Cuídate! Sabes que lo de Ieran vendrá mas adelante y estará muy presente a partir de aquí… besos para ti. **

**Kendapassoma. Hola! Ya me parecía extraño tu comentario. Mas que todo ¡siempre has estado en todas las historias presente! Jijiji. Disculpa mi confusión :P. la verdad es que los problemas no tardarán en aparecer en estos dos y para muestra un botón: he aquí el capitulo cuatro. Un beso y nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **

**Ana. Gracias por tus felicitaciones. La verdad es que el asunto recién inicia y todos tienen su historia y su pasado que intervendrá en las decisiones que tomen de aquí en adelante. Ya sabemos un poco mas de Tomoyo y que pasó en Japón. Quise tocar el tema que Touya y ella fueron novios pero no lo son ahora mismo porque era un punto que quería tocar en algún momento y en alguna historia. ¿Regresarán? Bueno, la verdad es muy temprano para decir pero el hecho que haya sido novia de Touya repercutirá en las decisiones a futuro. Sakura y Shaoran continuarán cayéndose mal. Al menos por un ratito mas jijiji. **

**FENIX GIRL. ¡HOLA CHICA! Gusto como siempre, el verte por aquí – o leerte - ay que rico ¡vacaciones! Perdí el concepto de esa palabra hace seis años sniff TT espero en verdad que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. **

Ya aqui no mas comentarios excepto que sus opiniones, dudas, tomatazos, Sirius Black o Eriol Hiragizawa, no duden de mandarlo a mis correos de contacto desplegados en mi perfil.

Un beso y hasta una proxima.

Crys.


	5. Capitulo cinco: La Conferencia de Prensa

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Jugando con el tubo de lápiz labial pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en aquellos días. El recordar a Xiao Lang Li y Tomoyo le provocaba un revoltijo en su estomago que era difícil de soportar. No entendía que le pasaba con aquello: ellos dos se las pasaban juntos y el hombre parecía no huir a su presencia contrario a su tosca actitud cuando se trataba de ella.

Observó el tubo de labios y suspiró melancólica: nunca en su vida había extrañado no tener madre mientras crecía como lo hacía en aquellos instantes. Quedando huérfana de madre a los tres años, vivió en un hogar dominado por dos figuras masculinas tan opuestas y al mismo tiempo, parecidas.

Su hermano Touya de fuerte personalidad y carácter un tanto confuso siempre la sobreprotegía y aun siendo adulta, le trataba como si fuera una chiquilla. Era muy inteligente y su físico era atractivo para las chicas. Nunca le faltó una admiradora y no dudaba que ahora nuevamente en el mercado de los solteros ya tenía más que una devota.

Su padre Fujitaka siempre había sido la figura paterna ideal. Un hombre carismático y sensible era la personificación para ella de un ángel en la tierra. Prominente y famoso catedrático de antropología de la universidad de Tokio se había hecho de un nombre y un prestigio entre los eruditos y Sakura no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

Su madre era su ejemplo. Escuchando las anécdotas de su hermano y su padre acerca de la personalidad de su madre, siempre quiso ser como ella: Recatada, reservada, educada, cortés, inteligente, precavida y dulce. Solo había heredado cierta torpeza que era característica en su juventud y cuando llegó a Hong Kong.

No podía decirse que se parecía en algo a ella: Era recta, algo distante con sus compañeros de trabajo aunque le apreciaban. No podía reconocerse a si misma en aquellos momentos como dulce pues siempre buscaba una escapatoria ante sus diferencias con Li Xiao Lang.

Simplemente no lograba comprender a aquel hombre. Suspiró resignada: No había un defecto en él y lo admitía. Incluso había aceptado vivir en la casa de Hien Li con mucha sutileza para lo que esperaba de él.

Tenía a casi todas las mujeres de la empresa suspirando por él y este parecía haberle tomado afecto a Tomoyo.

Pero ¿Por qué parecía molestarle tanto?

Cuando el labial escapa de sus manos sale rodando por debajo del escritorio y llega a los pies de Shaoran Li, quien entraba en aquél momento. Sakura observó el tubo de labial desde que se resbaló de sus manos y todo su recorrido sobre la alfombra hasta los pies del sujeto quien lo tomó rápidamente en sus manos desde que tocó unos de sus zapatos.

Fue hacia la joven y le detuvo el tubo delante de su rostro.- Creo que esto es suyo…

-Gracias. Vaya usted si que está de buen humor el día de hoy- Replica guardando el lápiz labial en su bolso. Shaoran no le presta importancia al objeto.- ¿A que se debe su buen humor?

Shaoran se sienta sin pedir permiso para declarar- Todo va viento en popa. Ya los reporteros confirmaron la entrevista según Misa. Solo falta que vaya a esa casa de playa…

-"Vayamos" Señor Li.

-¿Es necesario que tenga que venir? – E inmediatamente se resarza añadiendo.- Es decir… no es necesario que desperdicie dos días de trabajo por pensar que meteré la pata en la entrevista…

Sakura nota que no es de alegría del sujeto que ella participe en ese viaje. ¿Quién querría? Es un viaje de cuarenta minutos en una avioneta privada que los llevaría a un pequeño aeropuerto y después veinticinco minutos en un vehiculo privado y finalmente tres días atrapados en una casa veraniega con todas las comodidades pero no el suficiente espacio físico para mantener las distancias. Por otro lado puede tomar su negatividad por la falta de confianza que tal vez perciba de la mujer.

Incluso China y Pekín es poco para mantener distancias.

-No se preocupe Señor Li. Podré ausentarme de aquí tres días: tenemos un estupendo equipo de trabajo y estaré en contacto constante con los demás.

-¿Y… Sabe usted si Daidouji… querrá – Una pausa.-…nos acompañará en esta ocasión?

Hesitación en su pregunta. Sakura lo observaba con disimulo pero en verdad aquello no le gustaba. Para nada. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que entrometerse en lo que ellos quisieran o hicieran?

-Si usted así lo quiere, no veo porque no puede ir.- Responde con una voz algo nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si a usted no le molesta, quisiera invitarle.

-Como prefiera usted, Señor Li- Responde Sakura tajante.

-¿Qué prefiere Li? – Pregunta Eriol al entrar y notar las miradas tensas entre el par.

-Pretendo invitar a Tomoyo al los tres días para las entrevistas en la casa de la costa- Responde Li con seriedad al sujeto.- Harán esos días mas llevaderos…- mirando sugestivamente a Sakura quien se ocupaba en otras cosas y no mirarle a los ojos

-¿En serio? – Pregunta algo serio pero divertido con la situación.- ¿Creen que tienen espacio para uno mas?- Sakura lo observa atónita adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!

-Querida Sakura…- Dice Eriol con presteza y una encantadora sonrisa – No puedes querer evitar mi presencia…

-Eriol: Aquí te necesitan. Tienes que coordinar muchas cosas y…

-Puedo manejar muchos de los asuntos por concluir desde allá. Y además nos hará bien un par de días de descanso.

-¡Vamos a trabajar! – Le discute Sakura alarmada. – No vacacionar y…

.- Pareciera que quisieras irte sola Sakura- Dice Eriol imitando una expresión de dolor. Haciendo alusión a un dolor en el pecho añade.- ¿Acaso no quieres contar con mi compañía? O servirles de referee.

Sakura observó a los dos hombres y suspiró resignada. ¡Tal pareciera que los hombres existían en su alrededor para complicarle la vida y no auxiliarle o servir de apoyo! –Bien. Ven con nosotros. Así servirás de intermediario cuando la situación se ponga difícil… - Recogiendo sus portafolios y observando su reloj dice- Son las cuatro. Tengo una reunión de negocios… con permiso.

-¿Acaso no necesita de mi presencia? – Pregunta Shaoran atrayendo su mirada.

-Señor Li: ¿quiere asistir a esta reunión de negocios donde se que no querría asistir si le revelase de quien se trata? – Observándole con una mirada interrogante y algo triunfante.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y Sakura asintió a lo que se retiró en silencio segundos después. Eriol y Shaoran la vieron marcharse del piso y tomar el elevador inmediatamente este se abrió y dejó unas personas en aquel piso.

-Adorable ¿No crees Li?

-¿Qué? -. Pregunta con una mirada incrédula a su compañero. Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre los escritorios hasta otro despacho a pocos pies del de Kinomoto y atrayendo las miradas de toda mayoría de las féminas allí presentes. - ¿Qué es adorable?

-Pues Sakura ¿Qué mas?

Shaoran lo observa con cara de incredulidad. – Un poco terca y snob ¿No crees? No definiría de adorable.

-¿Snob? Creo que su nombre y esa palabra jamás se han visto juntas en esta vida hasta que la has mencionado. – Ríe Hiragizawa provocando a su colaborador y se da cuenta con la mirada que le lanza- Ya, ya Li… ¿Cómo les va viviendo juntos?

-¡Chiton!- Dice Shaoran con presteza señalando al exterior.- ¿Qué dirán allí si te escuchan decir eso? Además no vivimos juntos… vivo con mi hermana… ella está allí de arrimada.

-Dudo que eso sea cierto Li. – Dice Eriol y notando la mirada de guerra de su amigo pregunta.- ¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Tomoyo? Que la casa es hermosísima…

-Es mas de lo que estoy acostumbrado…- Responde con cierta vergüenza.

-¡Eres el futuro heredero de Diamantes Li! Debes vivir acorde a tu estatus. –Guiñándole el ojo recalca. – De pronto te veremos eligiendo una prometida y viviendo con tu familia en tu palacio.

-No es mi palacio… es de la empresa.

-Bueno como sea. El asunto es que Tomoyo me ha contado las dimensiones de esa casa y tengo que decirte que eso la impresionó mucho. Y es mucho que decir considerando quien es Tomoyo.

-¿Quién es Tomoyo?

Eriol pestañeó dos veces para responderle.- ¿Nunca has escuchado de los Daidouji de Japón?

-Es cierto- Admite algo abochornado por haberlo olvidado.- Se me escapa de la cabeza por su actitud. Es una joven muy afable y sencilla.

-Si. Y no olvidemos que es muy bonita- Guiña su amigo el ojo.- Es preciosísima además de muy inteligente y madura.

Shaoran lo observa un rato al hablar de Tomoyo y se percata de algo muy especial que viene del tono de voz de su amigo al hablar de la amatista pero sacude su cabeza para añadir.-Ojala su amiga fuera tan llevadera como es ella. Y algo seria.

-¿Seria? – Pregunta Eriol incrédulo. –Li: Si Sakura fuera mas seria terminaría siendo tu clon…- Explotando a carcajadas por la mirada que le dirigió el chino y saliendo a toda prisa de su alcance antes de que tomara represalias en su contra.

-Señor Li: Dice la señorita Kinomoto que no olvide que habrá una primera sesión de fotos mañana temprano en los jardines de la casa-Anuncia Misa algo intimidada por el sujeto y su mirada.

No responde a su recordatorio y la chica se aleja a toda prisa del sujeto pues tiene más cosas que hacer. Aunque todas las mujeres se encuentran a aquellos sujetos entre los más guapos, tenía que admitir que Li le intimidaba. ¡De que manera!

Shaoran se encerró en sus pensamientos en aquel momento: no era difícil sentir cierta añoranza un tanto melancólica estando en aquella hermosa residencia que ocupara unos días antes. Reacio a un principio, accede por insistencia de su hermana y fue decisivo que la idea no era tan mala cuando vio sus aposentos: eran muy cómodos y elegantes. Se acostumbró con facilidad al chofer y el coche lujoso que lo transportaba a la corporación.

También se adaptó al hecho que en la casa eran raras las ocasiones cuando se encontraba con Kinomoto en aquélla casa donde vivían y podía considerarlo un gran punto a favor de la casa y su tamaño. No comprendía porque Kinomoto tenía que vivir en ella pero su hermana le sancionó y él prefería llevar las paces con ella así que aceptó a regañadientes que ellos vivieran allí, al menos por un tiempo.

La había visto el día anterior retozando en unas de las sillas del jardín con un enorme portafolio y una grabadora pequeña donde anotaba memorandos a Misa para hacer el día siguiente. Debía admitir que era muy perseverante y emprendedora. Cuidaba con ahínco sus bienes y debía aceptar que había hecho muy buen trabajo pese a que le contradijo días atrás sancionando sus cualidades como administradora.

--------

Sakura cuando arriba a la casa notó la camioneta de las revistas y los distintos diarios de noticias y sonrió. Descendió con elegancia y fue a la estancia donde ya una ama de llaves estaba allí esperándole. Toma su cartera y su abrigo además de su portafolio de mujer para anunciarle.- Los reporteros tienen una media hora aquí…

-¿Dónde están?

-En los jardines… cerca de la piscina y el quiosco.

-Procura que les envíen bocadillos, té helado u vino… - Anuncia Sakura con elegancia.

-.Todo está dispuesto señorita.

-¿Y el señor Li?

-El señor Li está aun vistiéndose señorita- Anuncia otra persona aproximándose a la estancia. Sakura lo reconoció como el mayordomo de Li y su asistente personal.

-Tenía que ayudarle a estar listo hace media hora.

-Eso traté señorita. – Dice el mayordomo con gesto de derrota y muy avergonzado.- Pero hay otro caballero ayudándole desde hace un rato ya…

-¿Un caballero?

-Señorita Sakura.

-¡Wei! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-El Señor Hiena ha procurado que sirva al joven Xiao Lang hasta que esté listo para tomar las riendas de la empresa. – Dice con un dejo de orgullo que no escondía.- Es tan parecido a su padre…

-Si, lo es Wei.

-¡Disculpe, Señorita Kinomoto! –Interrumpe uno de los reporteros, que era conocido de sakura.- Esperamos por el heredero Li pero…

-Bajará en unos instantes… - Observando la escalera ve llegar a un joven vestido con chaqueta negra, pantalones negros, camisa blanca debajo y sin corbata. Y en aquel momento a Sakura se le fue la respiración. –Señor Li- Dice con un tono ronco en su voz y despierta de su estudio al añadir.- Le están esperando.

-Si, claro- Observando a su alrededor y frunce el ceño al notar a Wei para añadir.- ¿Acaso mi padre pretende supervisarme por medio de usted Wei?

-No señor- Dice el mayordomo algo apenado y es notado por Sakura.- Su Padre me ha mandado para servirle de ayuda en estos días.

-No necesito ayuda.- Dice con un tono de voz rencoroso.

-¡Señor Li! – Dice Sakura con aprehensión y señala con una cabezadita al reportero allí presente a lo que añade.- Tenemos que darle inicio a la entrevista.

Shaoran no asiente pero se disculpa con una reverencia y se retira a los jardines donde están ubicados los otros reporteros.

Sakura respira agitada y molesta. Wei lo nota a lo que le dice.- No se preocupe señorita. Ya estoy acostumbrado a su trato.

.-No es justo Wei. Por más problemas que tenga con su padre, no puede tratarle así. Se nota que usted se preocupa por él… por encima de ser un asistente.

Escuchan el murmullo de las personas en el jardín y los flashes de las cámaras y Wei asiente para decir- No se preocupe por eso Señorita. El Joven Xiao Lang solo se siente algo traicionado. – Sakura lo observa un instante para añadir.- Después que se marchara a la universidad procuré volver al servicio del Señor Hien y eso parece considerarlo como traición.

-¿Por qué habría de considerarlo como traición? Se había marchado ya, Wei.

-.Porque sus otras hermanas quedaban solas e independientes… sin mi ayuda… no consideré correcto servir a las jóvenes Li solo en la casa. Procuré conseguirles ayuda de una señora y yo presenté mi renuncia. – Observando a Shaoran y Sakura podía notar una mirada de orgullo.- El señor Hien me contrató inmediatamente bajo su personal mas cercano.

Sakura lo vio marcharse luego de disculparse y luego observa al jardín. Decidió aproximarse y nota que la hermana del hombre no estaba aun allí. A quien si pudo ver fue a Tomoyo quien sentada a un lado observaba como los reporteros comenzaban a hacerles preguntas habituales al hombre.

Ya Sakura había prevenido que las preguntas podrían irse a un ángulo mas personal del que estaba dispuesta a permitir y Tomoyo tenía en sus manos parte de las preguntas practicadas con Li en los últimos dos días. Sentándose a su lado con un vaso de agua observaba la interacción del joven con los reporteros.

-¿Por qué ahora su nombre viene a salir a los medios? ¿Acaso Hien Li escondía a su hijo prodigio y único heredero? – Pregunta una de las mujeres presentes.

Shaoran sonríe con cortesía y aquello bastó para que casi todas las mujeres aguantaran el aire en sus pulmones. Sakura nota con satisfacción que tenía a las féminas embelesadas con su presencia. Tenía que admitir que con su dominio y presencia escénica la tenía a ella también un poco orgullosa de su influencia.

-Bueno señorita Chow, - Sakura sorprendida que se aprendiera los nombres de los allí presentes sonríe tenuemente.- Debo informarle que no soy el único heredero: tengo cuatro hermanas mayores y ellas se han dedicado a sus propios asuntos: una es maestra, otra es ama de casa y otra es madre de una cuadrilla de hijos que no le habría dado oportunidad a tomar el mando.- Risas tímidas se hacen presente. –Así que en el sorteo yo resulté el beneficiado…

-¿Acaso su padre no tuvo influencia alguna en su decisión? – Pregunta ahora un hombre.

-En efecto- Responde con cierta sequedad ante la pregunta.- Me lo solicitó y yo acepté.

-¿Qué hacía antes de tomar el mando? –Pregunta otro.

-Aun no lo tomo. Sigo en "entrenamiento" – Observando un instante donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo sentadas. Devolviendo su mirada a los periodistas aclara – Ocuparé el puesto de presidente de la corporación muy pronto…

-¿Entonces no es verdad que la compañía iba a ser vendida?

-No. No es verdad. Hemos estado trabajando en una nueva política de ventas y publicidad.

-¿Es cierto que usted tiene un romance con la chica que se supone que será la nueva portada de Diamantes Li? – Pregunta otra de las mujeres allí presentes.

-Si eso es cierto, estaríamos cometiendo un terrible pecado. –Las personas a la expectativa prácticamente salían de sus sillas.- Es mi hermana…- Las cámaras comenzaron a tomar nuevas fotos. Sonríe un poco más para añadir. – Una de mis hermanas: con mucho gusto se ha involucrado en la nueva campaña que saldrá en unos días…

-¿Fuutie Li Es su hermana? ¿La Famosa Modelo? – le interrumpen.

-Así es. – Nuevas exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-Esto va muy bien- Murmura Tomoyo a Sakura. Ambas escuchaban con mucha atención y añade.-Las personas parecen estar muy interesadas y ahora que su hermana está en la campaña, será todo un éxito.

-Es cierto. Pensaba que iría mal… pero esto va bien.

-Debo admitir que se ve muy bien ¿No es así? – Sonríe tomoyo para provocarla.

-Si. Debo admitir que todo va bien…

-¿A que se debe su ausencia del ojo publico hasta el momento? ¿A que se dedicaba antes? – Preguntó otro de los hombres allí presentes.

Shaoran hesita unos segundos y observa suspicazmente donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo sentadas. Pero Sakura tuvo la impresión que era a ella a quien miraba.

-Simplemente gusto de mi privacidad- Responde finalmente mirando al reportero. –Estaba involucrado en unos negocios propios y no me interesaba en verdad el negocio de diamantes. Cuando… - Hace una pausa. -recibí la propuesta de venir a tomar la dirección de la empresa, lo pensé y bastante. Se necesita de grandes conocimientos y no pensaba que estaba a la altura de sus exigencias.

-La verdad es que responde muy bien – Dice Tomoyo observándole con orgullo mientras susurraba esto a su amiga.- ¿Verdad Sakura?

-Si, hasta ahora, todo va bien…- Admite su amiga entre dientes admitiendo que Shaoran además de manejar a la prensa con eficiencia se ve muy bien.

-Señor Li- Pregunta otra de las reporteras.- ¿Está usted casado?

-No. No lo estoy…

-¿Sabe que cuando salgan sus fotos en los medios, será el soltero mas codiciado de China? ¿Quizá de toda Asia?

-¡Tiene a todas las mujeres en su palma Sakura! – Dice su amiga mirándole con suspicacia. Pero Sakura no la veía a ella.

Se concentraba al hombre victima de toda la atención.

Shaoran se rasca sutilmente la punta de la nariz y Sakura sonríe tenuemente ante aquel gesto de nerviosismo y algo infantil. -.Bueno… mi hermana me lo ha advertido…- Unas risas sutiles alrededor.

-¿Será Diamantes Li la plataforma para conseguir esposa? –Pregunta otra mujer.

-No lo se. – Dice después de pensarlo unos instantes.- En verdad me gustaría alguien que fuera sincera conmigo y no estuviera interesada en mi por mi apellido o la corporación.

-Es usted muy elegante Li- Dice otra de las mujeres y recibe la aprobación de las demás damas presentes. –Y tiene un parecido sorprendente con su padre… lo cual no le viene de sorpresa a usted- Sonriendo -¿Podemos suponer que tendrá la misma reputación en cuestión de damas se refiere y será un soltero empedernido?

Sakura se levantó de su silla lentamente al escuchar la pregunta de la reportera. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Una reportera entrometida que tomara justo aquella reputación de Hien Li para tentar a Shaoran: ¡Y de por si era la pesadilla del sujeto!

Shaoran tardó unos segundos en responderle. Sakura notó todos los cambios de su expresión facial y la siguiente no ayudaba a la anterior. La joven en verdad esperaba lo peor.

Y lo peor no era concebible en aquellos momentos.

Shaoran parecía a punto de estallar. O eso pensaba Sakura. Ella deseó gritar "¡Se acaba la entrevista!" pero era demasiado obvio.

-Yo…- hesita unos instantes y pareciera que la mujer quisiera entrarse en su mente para ver de cerca que pensaba. –Ejem… bueno…- niega con su cabeza para añadir.- Soy un lobo muy joven…- Algunas se ríen ante su respuesta.- … Mi padre tal vez busca con sus conquistas algo que el mundo aun no le ha dado. Pero puedo suponer que él quiere que yo tenga mejor suerte que él. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Espero no tener que buscar tanto como él.

-Sutil, práctico y convincente. Nada mal ¿verdad Sakura? – Le dice Tomoyo.

-Dime por favor que practicaste eso con él.- Suplica su amiga en un suspiro de alivio al notar la mirada satisfecha de los periodistas.

-Nada que ver. – Responde a su amiga por lo bajito y no dejando de destilar una sonrisa de total satisfacción y admiración por el sujeto.- Salió de si mismo. Parece que no le guarda tanto rencor a su padre como pensabas. ¿No es cierto?

Sakura lo dudaba mucho.

**------------**

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos solitarios de la gran casa sin poder dormir. Luego de la rueda de prensa y el cóctel, tuvo que coordinar un par de asuntos de la empresa y se encerró en el estudio de la casa sin siquiera cenar nada. Ahora con hambre y dando el reloj las dos de la mañana, se disponía a asaltar la congeladora por algo de galletas y helado. O tal vez un emparedado.

Cuando ingresa a la cocina nota sorprendida que no era la única asaltando el frigorífico.

Vestido de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta blanca mangas cortas que se le ajustaba a la perfección allí estaba Xiao Lang con un tazón de cereal de cacao y leche fría observando inquisitivo a Sakura. Su tatuaje se observaba parcialmente gracias a la camisilla y no sabía aun de que se trataba.

Ella vestía unos pijamas con pantalones largos y camisón de flores. Al observarse mutuamente era fácil notar la sorpresa de ambos rostros. Sakura trata de aparentar calma a su sorpresivo encuentro-. ¿No puede dormir? – Finalmente preguntó el sujeto.

-En realidad no me he acostado aun- Declara sorprendida. Xiao Lang toma otro tazón cercano al suyo y le inclina el cereal. Sakura se aproxima notando cierto "Cese a las hostilidades" departe del varón. Momentos después ambos consumían el alimento.- ¿No puede dormir tampoco?

-No. En realidad, no cené muy bien… no tenía apetito- Concluye. – Estaba algo nervioso por la rueda de prensa. A pesar que ya había pasado.

Sakura consumió dos cucharadas seguidas del cereal en silencio antes de atreverse a hablar nuevamente.

-Debe sentirse complacido y no nervioso- Shaoran Alza una ceja sorprendido. ¿Sakura le estaba dando un cumplido? ¿Y no estaba usando una voz autoritaria o mandona? ¡Eso si era un milagro!- Lo hizo muy bien…

-Debe de haberse dado cuenta que improvisé un poco – Justifica Li llevándose una nueva cucharada de cereal a la boca y Sakura notando lo delicioso que estaba así con leche fría. –Algunas preguntas eran provocadoras.

-Si, lo eran. Para la entrevista de la playa no tendrá que enfrentar a estos reporteros. Son dos de dos revistas independientes los que asistirán a la casa de playa. – Shaoran la observa dubitativo.- Tener veinte reporteros bajo tu cuidado es demasiado complicado. Hoy fueron unas cuatro horas y tenía los nervios de punta.

-Me sorprende que diga eso: con excepción de un solo momento, le he visto muy tranquila.

Sakura lo observa algo aturdida por tal comentario. ¿Acaso la estaba observando en todo momento? Observa el semblante de Shaoran quien no le miraba a ella sino su tazón de cereal el cual recargaba con más hojuelas de cacao y leche fría.

Sakura lo notaba relajado. Tranquilo. Era un perfil que rara vez veía cuando se encontraban uno al lado del otro.

-Señor Li…

-Puede llamarme Li a secas – Otra sorpresa departe de Sakura- De todas maneras ya llevamos un tiempo conociéndonos Kinomoto.

-Li: Puede…- Hesitando unos instantes- Tendría la amabilidad de…- comenzando a tartamudear. Aquella situación atrajo la atención de Shaoran mucho más. -¿Qué pasó entre su padre y usted?

La pregunta fue hecha tan súbitamente que Sakura hesitó un instante para escucharse a si misma pero fue inútil. Shaoran la observó con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño un instante. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta que tenía en su regazo mientras comía sus hojuelas.

Por el silencio que se produjo y la mirada que Shaoran le dedicó en aquéllos momentos, pensó que era mejor huir y disculparse luego.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? – Pregunta personalizando su trato con ella pero no así su tono de voz: fue estoico, firme y frío.

-Solo me… ayudaría a comprender algunas… algunas cosas- Shaoran alzó una ceja: la segunda vez que la escuchaba tartamudear. –Sobre usted.

-Y mi padre- Dice con firmeza dándolo por hecho.

-Es probable.

-.¿Mi versión o la de Hien? – Pregunta con crudeza- porque a esta altura colaborando con Hien Li, debe de saber su versión y ahora viene a interrogarme para sacar la mía.

-El señor Li jamás ha querido revelar nada. – Admite Sakura- Solo una vez hablamos de usted y…- Shaoran se veía cada vez más perturbado.-… olvídelo.

Sakura se disculpó tomando el tazón y llevándoselo con ella. Cuando iba a atravesar la puerta de la cocina, la voz masculina se escuchó diciéndole.- Traicionó a los suyos….- Sakura se volteó sutilmente.-… Cuando apenas yo era un niño pequeño. Muy pequeño para recordar. Mis hermanas mayores recuerdan el día que mi padre se fue de la casa… mi madre fue abandonada con cinco hijos… -aunque su voz sonaba melancólica al hablar de su madre y sus hermanas, se endurece para agregar. – Solo porque no podía mantenerse lejos de las mujeres.

-Eso suena increíble.- Declara ella. Shaoran alza una ceja y no dice nada a lo que ella prosigue.- Hien Li jamás ha estado…

-Es usted muy leal Kinomoto. Seguro porque él profesa fidelidad a todos a su alrededor…- Alzando una ceja inquisitivamente. – Vive una fantasía. Mi padre como su corporación no puede conformarse con una cosa o pequeña… quiere tenerlo todo. Y siempre le han proporcionado las vías para conseguirlo: Dinero, poder, virilidad. Y mujeres que le son tan fieles a su causa. Por eso me incomodó la comparación de aquella condenada reportera: ¡Jamás seré como él! – Dice apretando sus dientes, lo ultimo.

-No se quien era el Señor Li antes… cuando los dejó a ustedes… pero se quien es él ahora…

-Y supongo que lo conoce más que nadie.- Dice con sorna.

-Soy su asistente personal. Le conozco su agenda personal de arriba abajo. Ese hombre llega de primero a la corporación y el último en marcharse. Da muchos donativos a fundaciones de ayuda y fondos de pensionados y viudas. Otorga beneficios a personas necesitadas… y jamás abandona un compromiso una vez lo tiene en él. Ese hombre no es el mismo que le abandonó siendo un niño pequeño…

Shaoran siente una furia contenida al ver con que admiración y tono de voz tan orgulloso hablaba aquella mujer de su padre. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba que le defendiera? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que le admirara?

-Usted no lo conoce como yo…- Dice levantándose de la silla y exaltando un poco su tono de voz.- No sabe de lo que es capaz como yo.

-Pero según me dice era un bebé cuando los dejó. Las cosas no pudieron darse como usted piensa…

-¿Acaso me llama mentiroso? – Ruge ya avanzando a ella y Sakura da dos pasos atrás pero mantiene una mirada firme en el hombre.- ¿A mi madre?

-¿Acaso su madre le dijo que le dejó por otra mujer? – Pregunta Sakura atónita y añade.- Ninguna mujer diría eso a su hijo varón…

-Mi madre no creía en la deshonra…- Dice con firmeza cortándole su explicación.

-No lo se. Tal vez debería hablarlo con alguien que sepa lo que en verdad ocurrió.

-¿¿Por qué rayos haría eso? ¿Qué hay para usted en caso que preguntara? ¿Por qué le importa tanto?

Sakura nota que es tanta su aprehensión por hacerle hablar que el hombre no nota que sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros y sus cuerpos bien cerca. Traga en seco sintiéndose atontada por la proximidad. Dice con nerviosismo.- Tal vez le ayudaría a ver el mismo hombre que yo conozco… ¿Por qué no le pregunta…

-Si valora su vida ahora mismo, no terminará esa pregunta…

-¿Acaso me amenaza? – Pregunta estupefacta y también desafiante.

-¿Acaso una simple amenaza funcionaría con usted? – Le suelta dando dos pasos atrás y con una sonrisa de astucia y cierta maldad en su mirada. –Buenas noches, Kinomoto.

Sakura no le dio respuesta y salió de allí lo más rápido posible y que el tazón no se derramara. No se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación.

------------

Cuando Shaoran contestó su teléfono portátil lo hizo camino a la corporación Li. Sakura había salido mas temprano y en coches separados. Shaoran se sentía contento consigo mismo por haber intimidado a esa mujer entrometida y no dudaba que lo pensaría dos veces antes de irse con él a la casa de la playa para concluir la entrevista.

-Aquí Li.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estás?

-Fuutie. ¿Cómo va la sesión de fotos?

-Sumamente interesante debo añadir. Tomoyo es una talentosa diseñadora- Dice ella desde su cómoda habitación en la casa para añadir.- Bajé hace unos instantes a desayunar encontrándome con que te habías marchado. ¡No te he visto en cuatro días! Y eso que vivimos en la misma casa.

-Lo siento Fuutie. –Admite Li con sinceridad.- Estos días han estado muy complicados. Entre la entrevista de ayer y las reuniones en la corporación no he tenido tiempo de nada.

-Entiendo.

Shaoran suspira resignado dándole vuelta otra vez a lo dicho por Sakura la noche anterior. Pasó parte de la madrugada cavilando lo de que él era un bebé cuando aquello pasó. Tal vez Sakura sabía lo que había pasado en verdad entre sus padres y lo escondía para ver que tanto sabía Shaoran.

-Te noto pensativo hermano. – Dice Fuutie atrayendo sus pensamientos.

-Solo un poco cansado. La ventaja es que nos vamos por un par de días a la casa de la costa. Allá trataré de descansar un poco…

-Una de mis sesiones se muda para la casa también. – Exclama complacida. –Tomoyo me lo informó ayer en la tarde. ¿No te parece fantástico?

-Si. Es excelente. Así pasaré más tiempo contigo. – Haciendo una pausa- Oye ¿Puedes pasar por mi oficina al medio día, Fuutie?

-Si, claro. ¿Pasa algo?

-No. No pasa nada. Solo que… - Hesitando unos segundos.- Solo quiero charlar…

Fuutie se mantuvo en silencio pero vaya que estaba sorprendida: el tono de voz algo confundido de su hermano era para tomar en consideración dadas las circunstancias. – Si claro. Pasaré al medio día Xiao Lang.

A las doce y diez hacía su aparición por su despacho la joven. Esta se sentó delante de Xiao Lang y este entrecerró la puerta pero podían verse sus figuras por el vidrio que separa el despacho del pasillo.

-¿Qué te pasa Xiao Lang? Pareces nervioso.

Shaoran lo creía así. Había sido una mañana de los mil infiernos: la reunión con los directivos no pudo estar más llena de obstáculos que otra cosa. Las personas que fueron a la rueda de prensa querían una entrevista mas intima con el heredero Li cosa que terminó rechazando las llamadas el transcurso de la mañana. Luego Kinomoto canceló su reunión de las diez excusándose con que no se sentía bien.

-Mucha carga de trabajo… ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-Tal vez un poco de agua. Sabes que no almuerzo.

Shaoran le sirvió un vaso y sentado nuevamente delante de él finalmente pregunta. – Fuutie ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando papá se marchó de la casa?

Fuutie se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. ¿A que venía su curiosidad? No entendía la mirada de su hermano y su porte.

-No recuerdo mucho. Recuerda que era muy pequeña.

-Pero eras más mayor que yo. Tendrías ¿Qué? ¿Siete, ocho años? – Insiste aturdido. Fuutie nota su desesperación cubierta con su porte de indiferencia pero que poco a poco se derrumba.

-Siete. Tal vez Fanren lo sepa, o Shiefa… ¿Tal vez Femeii? Eran mayores que nosotros .¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué quieres saber esto?

-Hay algo que no me cuadra.

-¿Cómo que no te cuadra? ¡Eras muy bebé para recordar!

-Exacto. Y solo recuerdo que mamá me dijo que nuestro padre se había ido porque el amor se había terminado.

-Eso era todo lo que siempre madre decía. – Con dejo de nostalgia por el pasado a Fuutie se le entrecortó la voz. –Nunca puso por debajo a nuestro padre.

-Fuutie: ¿De donde vino la idea que Padre engañaba a nuestra madre? – Interroga su hermano.

Fuutie le observa atónita. - ¿Acaso Padre ha hablado contigo? ¿Se ha acercado? ¿Te está llenando la cabeza de mentiras Xiao Lang?

-No. No lo he visto. Es mas, me he negado a verle.

-¿Entonces?

-Respóndeme la pregunta Fuutie. –Insiste su hermano menor. La joven se sorprende en su actitud algo irritada y guarda silencio por unos segundos.

-Fanren- Dice con voz grave.- Recuerdo que Fanren los escuchó hablar. –Shaoran se mantiene a la expectativa.- Tenía diez años. Una vez estando más mayores escuché como le decía a Shiefa que ellos hablaban de un tercero en su relación. Papá exigió algo… mamá se negó y terminaron acordando divorciarse. Papá se fue el mismo día de la casa. Luego mamá enfermó y nuestro tío le dijo que fuera: que madre preguntaba por él. Simplemente se negó pues tenía que ir a Norteamérica. Mamá murió.

Shaoran notó la cantidad de huecos en aquélla respuesta. Dice pensativo.- Algo pasó. Algo fuerte… algo que tiene que ver con nuestra Madre.

-¿Qué puede ser Xiao Lang? ¡Está más que claro y aun con la reputación de nuestro padre! Tendría una amante. Papá le exigiría que mantuvieran el matrimonio y él mantener la amante también y nuestra madre se negó.

-Padre no tenía por que divorciarse… para quedarse con su amante. ¿Quién le dio la noticia a nuestra madre que Hien tenía una amante?

Fuutie se levantó yendo a la ventana para decir.- ¿Qué haces desenterrando esos huesos Xiao Lang? Eso pasó mucho tiempo atrás. Si tienes tanta curiosidad pregúntale a nuestro tío.

-Le pregunté y no fue de mucha ayuda.

-¡Imposible! Mi tío estaba en aquellos momentos cuando padre llegó con madre.

-¿Qué?

-El vio y fue testigo de su discusión. Recuerdo eso bien claro… - Concluye la china. –Nuestro tío estuvo allí el día que padre abandonó a madre y le pidió el divorcio. Por eso él siempre ha acompañado a nuestra madre. ¿Recuerdas que él vivió en casa hasta su muerte? Él siempre se interesó en el bienestar de madre y se portó como el padre que nos faltaba cuando Hien se marchó.

**-----------**

La joven china marca el número que tenía en su agenda con presteza antes de escuchar el sonido de la grabadora, por sexta vez aquella semana. – Xiao Lang: es Mei. ¿Dónde te has metido? Es la sexta vez que te dejo mensajes y no me respondes. ¡Debería dejar de preocuparme por ti y no llamar! – en aquel momento se corta la contestadora. –Rayos- Dice estrellando el teléfono.

Mira a su alrededor notando las demás personas que le observaban con aturdimiento. Allí estaba: en medio de una estación de trenes con dos bultos en mano y sin poder comunicarse con Xiao Lang. ¿Por qué rayos tomaría el primer tren con rumbo a Hong Kong si al final Xiao Lang no estaría en casa?

Toma su agenda de teléfonos y viendo otro número marca con habilidad y espera el tono. –Casa de la familia Fa.

-Si, gracias con Femeii por favor.

-¿Quién habla?

-Su prima Mei. – Dice con rapidez escuchando por los parlantes la próxima salida de autobús. Espera unos instantes hasta que escucha una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea. - ¡Femeii!

-Mei ¡Que sorpresa!

-¿Dónde rayos está Xiao Lang, Femeii? ¿Acaso está enfermo o herido?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Mei respira profundo ante aquella pregunta que considera tonta dada las circunstancias. – Estoy cansada de dejar mensajes a su casa. No me los responde.

-¿Dónde estás ahora? Se nota un lugar público.

-Si es un lugar publico. Estoy en la estación de autobuses 14 de Hong Kong.

-¡Estás en Hong Kong!

-Si, gracias Femeii- Dice con sorna. –Dime si sabes donde está Xiao Lang o no.

-Claro que se donde está: con Fuutie.

-¿Con Fuutie? ¿Ella no está en Norteamérica?

-¡Chica! ¿Acaso no lees los diarios?- Se burla Femeii y Meiling considera que su paciencia se agota. Sus ojos azabaches se oscurecen de la desesperación al notar que su prima pareciera burlarse de ella con sus comentarios. - ¡Xiao Lang tomará la presidencia de Diamantes Li!

La noticia tardó un instante en llegar a su mente.- ¡Tienes que estarme bromeando! – Grita escandalizada y muchas personas que pasaban por allí se voltean a verle con extrañeza. -¿Cuándo pasó esto?

-No hace mucho. Y Fuutie va a ser la nueva cara de Diamantes Li en publicidad.

A Mei le costaba trabajo entender aquello. ¿Los menores Li estaban incursionado en su legado? ¿Era aquello posible?

-Lo que me dices es sorprendente.- Expone Mei un tanto más calmada ante aquellas noticias increíbles. -¿Cómo Xiao Lang ha aceptado? ¿Cómo lograron convencerlo?

-No tengo todos los detalles. Pero… ¡Compra un diario del día de hoy para que veas! El rostro de Xiao Lang debe de aparecer en todos ellos.

-Preferiría hospedarme alguna parte. Llevo dos días viajando en autobús.

-¡Debiste de comprar un boleto de avión Mei!

-Zhangmutou no te da muchas oportunidades de empleo para comprar boletos de avión. – Dice con rapidez antes de que se le acabe el tiempo en el teléfono. - ¡Apenas soy colaboradora en el diario de la ciudad! Pero ¿Por qué XiaoLang no devuelve mis llamadas?

-No está viviendo en su departamento. La compañía compró una casa para él y Fuutie.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si, espera… te daré la dirección…- Dejando a una sorprendida Mei esperando en línea la cual tuvo que echar otra moneda en el teléfono y luego Femeii le dicta la dirección. Concluye añadiendo.- Dile quien eres a la entrada. Yo informaré ahora mismo que vas para allá para que te dejen entrar y te hospeden.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso Xiao Lang no puede recibirme?

-Es que no está. Debe de estar ahora mismo llegando a una casa de playa en la costa.

-¿Casa de playa? – Ahora más confundida que nunca.

-Parte de los reportajes para promocionar Diamantes Li, pero te lo contaré luego. Ve a la casa y allá te explicarán todo. .-Cortando la llamada antes que Mei pudiera replicarle.

-¡Demonios! Esta familia tiene esta costumbre de cerrar los teléfonos.- ruge siendo observada nuevamente por las personas a su alrededor con cierta sospecha.

Busca un quiosco de diarios y revistas no tarda en dar con ella y toma dos ejemplares: Allí estaba en primera plana parte inferior derecha _"Nuevo heredero de Diamantes Li"_ con una minúscula foto de Xiao Lang en donde Mei nota que dejó atrás su actitud desenfadada con que lo vio vestir una vez. Incluso tenía sus cabellos recogidos –o recortados- y aquel traje de sastre se le veía genial.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Quien lo hubiera visto y hablado con él! - Sonriendo más añade. - ¡Y ahora es uno de los hombres mas poderosos de China! Si hubiera sabido eso entonces, no me habría separado de él… - dudando unos instantes.- pero aun no es tarde- Ojeando las páginas de adentro y da con varias fotos y declaraciones de Xiao Lang a la prensa. Incluso una pequeña nota que reza "_Aunque permanece soltero y espera encontrar a alguien que no se interese en él por su fortuna, si pronosticamos que no se harán esperar prontas campanas nupciales o el inicio de una relación sino es que termina heredando la reputación de su padre"_

Leyendo aquello ultimo, se aproxima a la salida más cercana para tomar el taxi con dirección a la nueva "Residencia Li"

**----------- Continuará. **

_**¡Hola, hola a todos! Como pueden ver en esta ocasión les entrego el capitulo cinco. ¡Orale! Meiling entra en escena…¿Qué se trae entre manos!? ¡Quédense para averiguarlo! ¿Qué ha pasado en la casa de playa de los Li!? jajajaja muchas cosas y poco tiempo para explicarlos pero se verá mucho de ello en el próximo capitulo. **_

_**Las dudas comienzan a aparecer en la cabeza de Shaoran gracias a la presencia de Sakura. ¡Ya ven que Tomoyo comienza a jugar con la mente de Sakura y a caer en las intrigas de la amatista para que se fije en el heredero Li… ¿O ya se había fijado desde antes? **_

_**Ahora a responder unos cuantos de sus comentarios anónimos. Primero ¡Gracias a todos ustedes por sus 80RR! Me alegra mucho que hayan adoptado la historia como parte de sus favoritas. Gracias infinitas por su apoyo. **_

_**RoshBernal. Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra en verdad poder haber respondido a tus dudas en el momento. Gracias también por tus felicitaciones. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y haya sembrado la espinita de la duda. Un beso para ti y cuídate. **_

_**Kendapassoma. ¡Todos sentimos un gran alivio por Mikki aunque a la vez sentimos un poco de tristeza por las víctimas del Terremoto del Perú! Aun mikki está un tanto inquieta pero la tranquilidad regresa a esa parte de América pero con sus consecuencias. Con relación a la historia: no; no llegan a matarse porque pagarían prisión y también es un mero desastre jajajaja pero en este capitulo no se quien está mas cerca de matarse: Tomoyo y Sakura o Shaoran y Sakura . La ojiverde está intrigada y también preocupada por lo que ve entre la amatista y el pequeño lobo jijijiji. Lo del Tío de Shaoran es fuerte jajajaja pero no se sabrá de eso en un tiempito. Nos vemos y gracias por tus comentarios y saludos a Mikki.**_

_**Kemmy-Chan: ¡Hola a ti tb! **__**Creo que te mandé una respuesta por correo pero no estoy segura a esta altura…- mucho trabajo :P- la verdad agradezco tu seguimiento por la historia y espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Con respecto a tu pregunta de Touya, te respondo que sip. Saldrá adelante y este tendrá su propia historia que contar aunque no será muy pronto pero espéralo. Jajajaja veremos mucho de su mal temperamento en los próximos capítulos. Jajajaja Tomoyo hizo de las de ella en este capitulo como pudiste fijarte… ¡esa si juega con las mentes de todos pero a buen agrado! Pero Eriol también sabrá jugar y eso armará más líos de los que se pretende. ¡Es cuestión de estar pendientes! Un beso para ti y gracias por tu apoyo. **_

_**Isabel. Gracias por tu comentario. Jajaja es mejor una palabra a ninguna y el que calla otorga :P en verdad aunque hayan sido cuatro palabras, agradezco la oración que completan. Un saludo para ti y espero verte mas seguido. **_

_**FannyChan. Igual yo he llegado tarde a las reparticiones jijijiji. La verdad con hombre así… uffff! No te preocupes por tu tardanza, lo entiendo a la perfección. Apenas he salido también de la uni y apenas he podido descansar. Así que no te sientas mal. Creo que he cometido un abuso de poder con la descripción de tal Li. ¡Si te me abochornas ahora, que será en los capítulos que siguen! JAJAJAJA Léelos y échate un balde de agua fría una recomendación de corazón. Cuídate mucho y hasta una próxima. **_

_**SakuraNess. Arigatou por tus felicitaciones. Jejeje me alegra que sea de tu agrado. Espero saber de ti mas seguido. ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Temari-Chan. Jajajaja ¿Mis ideas? Bueno tengo un pozo debajo de mi casa que… bueno hay muchos pensamientos ahogados y espíritus que me cuentan sus experiencias y penas jajajajajaja no, ya en serio, gracias por tus comentarios que me llenan de ánimos. Un saludo para ti y deseo que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. **_

_**Cuídate mucho **_

_**Chaus. **_

_**Para los demás no duden hacerme llegar sus comentarios ya por aquí o por mi correo- ustedes saben cuales son. Así que un beso y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. **_

_**Hasta una próxima. **_


	6. Capitulo seis: Revelaciones y Primer Con

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 6. Revelaciones y Primer contacto.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La visión de aquella arena blanca e intenso azul del mar que se pierde con el cielo perfecto en que no había una nube, ha sido el escenario perfecto aquella mañana de viernes, para la entrevista del poderoso magnate y las dos reporteras de la revista de sociedad que estaban mas que entusiastas en descubrir muchos eventos en el pasado de aquel joven empresario.

Está de mas decir que desde el segundo balcón de aquella residencia blanca con un estilo costero, Sakura podía divisar a la perfección la terraza del primer nivel donde en un atractivo quiosco se encontraba Shaoran Li, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás con cojines mientras una de las reporteras le hace preguntas y él parecía responderlas con cierta actitud relajada que llamaba cada vez mas la atención de Kinomoto.

Contrario a lo que se pensaría en un ambiente tan cálido y con la brisa tibia del mar dándoles cara a cara a la residencia, Sakura vestía unos pantalones largos de sastre y una camisa de mangas cortas color verde claro. Tomoyo contrario a ella viste unos shorts muy veraniegos y una camiseta de espalda descubierta, lentes de sol y sus cabellos amarrados en una coleta. Sakura la observaba a la perfección desde donde está, cubierta su mesa de memorandos también con su ordenador portátil, teléfono inalámbrico además del diario del día anterior que mostraba el incremento bursátil de Diamantes Li en cinco puntos lo que podía considerarse el principio del ascenso de la empresa.

-Parece muy tranquilo. –Declara una mujer detrás de ella que venía con un vaso de té helado y se sienta a su lado. Sakura tenía la impresión que no hablaba del mar o del clima – El día de la entrevista se notaba tenso.

-El señor Li disfruta de los ambientes tranquilos.- Responde Sakura profesionalmente. La mujer (Señora de más de cuarenta con unos shorts hasta las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes, cabellos cortos y un labial rojo chino, demasiado escandaloso para su complexión) sonríe ante su comentario.

-Mi colaboradora periodista parece haberse encaprichado con él.- Señala con su vaso a la mujer que hablaba con Shaoran en aquellos instantes. –Va a tener casi tres horas desde que empezó su entrevista. Y todavía faltan las fotos.

-No tiene porque desesperarse. Ya su turno llegará.

-No estoy desesperada, Kinomoto- Declara con astucia.- Sería interesante llevarme de aquí unas fotos del joven Li acompañado de cualquiera de ellas…- Señalando ahora a Daidouji.- Cuénteme de esa joven. La vi el día de la entrevista en la casa…

-Sus diseños están siendo usados como parte de la nueva campaña y relanzamiento. Es consultora de estilos del Señor Li…

La mujer ríe interrumpiendo el currículo que Sakura tiene de Tomoyo pendiente a esas circunstancias. –Por favor Señorita Kinomoto: esa mujer es sumamente atractiva y se nota muy desenvuelta alrededor de Li. ¿Pretende hacer creer que solo es una consultora de estilos? – Guiñándole el ojo añade.- extraoficialmente… ¿No es alguna novia de Li…

-Lamento desilusionarla Señora Lang – Le corta Sakura con firmeza. – Lamento decirle que no. No tienen ningún tipo de relación. El señor Li no está involucrado con nadie.

-Hasta donde usted sabe Señorita.- Discute Lang con una sonrisa.- No está al tanto de su vida privada.

-En efecto. Pero supongo que sacrificar tantas horas a los análisis de todo el trabajo haciéndose y por hacerse en Corporación Li no mantiene una relación. De existir una persona de este tipo en la vida del Señor Li, lo habría sabido de antemano.

-.No lo se señorita Kinomoto.- Declara la mujer con un gesto de fingida confusión para añadir.- Me doy cuenta que ustedes dos están totalmente desentonados.

-¿DISCULPE?

-No me lo tome a mal Señorita Kinomoto. Pero viéndolos a ambos noto que tal vez la situación del Señor Li tomando la compañía de su padre la incomoda.

-¿Por qué cree eso?

-Por la forma en que se miran. O la forma en que no se hablan o no se miran. – Encogiéndose de hombros aparentando humildad o duda.- Ambos viven evitándose y no escapó de mi mirada que ustedes ni se hablaron durante la cena.

-Ambos estamos sumamente cansados Señorita Lang. Han sido unos días mortificantes y si no tenemos nada importante que decirnos no nos decimos nada.

-Ya veo… ¿Vive usted en la casa Li?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver…

-Todo tiene que ver. – Interrumpe.- La presencia suya en la mansión Li da ha lugar muchas sospechas – Dice Lang con veneno.- Se sabe de antemano los rumores que existen de usted y Hien Li.

-Somos solamente compañeros de trabajo. -Insiste Sakura incomodándose. –Mas de una vez el señor Hien ha declarado que no tiene una relación conmigo. ¡Y hasta el cansancio yo lo he corroborado!

-Muy bien. Confío en su palabra Kinomoto, créame. – Dice la mujer con falsa modestia. –A mi me gusta trabajar con la verdad. Pero ¿Acaso usted ahora mismo…está involucrada con alguien?

-Estuve comprometida con un japonés, Señora Lang. Pero rompimos el compromiso y vivo actualmente absorta por mi trabajo. No he tenido ninguna relación con Hien Li o su hijo. También vive su hermana en la casa y ella está aquí también. - Poniéndose de pie de repente.- Si me disculpa…Tengo que marcharme a unas diligencias.

-Si, por supuesto señorita – Le disculpa la mujer observándole marchar. Vuelve su mirada abajo donde están los demás notando otro hombre llegar hasta donde se encuentra Tomoyo.

**----------**

-¿Cómo le va? – Pregunta Eriol llegando hasta la amatista vistiendo una camisa mangas cortas azul celeste y unos pantalones vaqueros. Su peinado era desordenado al igual que el de Li por la brisa marina.

Tomoyo le observa un segundo notando su atractivo y su notable masculinidad además de elegancia. Sin retirarle la mirada declara- Todo va muy bien – Bajando su voz para no ser escuchada. – Parece que la chica está cautivada por él. – Sonriendo tenuemente.- Eso dice mucho del éxito de este proyecto.

-.Todas las mujeres parecen estarlo- Declara con aparente inocencia y gracia pero Tomoyo descubre cierta sorna de su parte. – Voy esta tarde a dar una vuelta por el pueblo que está a veinte minutos de aquí… dicen que hay unos restaurantes de mariscos bastante buenos y sencillos… ¿Quieres venir?

Tomoyo sonríe tenuemente y Eriol nota un sutil bochorno en sus mejillas que le añaden más gracia a sus facciones marmóreas.- ¿Cuándo?

-Tal vez para la cena.- Declara Eriol notando uno de los mechones de Tomoyo ser batidos por el viento de mar que se intensificaba un poco en aquel instante. Le acomoda el mechón de regreso a su sitio y dice.- Perfecto.

Tomoyo sentía que sus pies le temblaban. Eriol era un hombre muy atractivo y pocas veces había hablado con él. Era gentil, considerado y todo un caballero.

-Tomoyo – Dice Li atrayendo su mirada atrás donde se encontraba Li quien estaba solo y la reportera se había ido a servir un poco de limonada a la mesa que estaba a pocos pasos.

-Voy.- Dice Tomoyo al sujeto. Eriol nota el cambio de voz de la amatista y luego dirigir su mirada a él.- De acuerdo. ¿A que hora?

-Tal vez a las seis y media. Iremos caminando. Son veinte minutos a pie.

-De acuerdo. Me gusta caminar.- Sonríe Tomoyo tenuemente.- Hasta esta noche.—Yendo adonde Shaoran se encontraba. -¿Qué pasa Li? – Pregunta a su llegada al sujeto. Shaoran notaba su sonrisa sutil y el ligero sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás insolando? Estás algo inflamada…

-¿Qué? – Tocando sus mejillas y las sentía algo tibias. –Debe de ser el sol, si eso es.

-Siéntate en la sombra entonces donde no te de el resplandor.

-No te preocupes. Tengo bloqueador puesto.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué el sombreado? – Tomoyo no responde y mira tenuemente atrás donde observaba a Eriol responder a una llamada a su móvil y caminar lejos del quiosco. Ignorando que se trae Tomoyo añade -.Olvida lo que te pregunto. Hay otra cosa más importante: Tienes que ayudarme…- Atrayendo su mirada.

-¿Ayudarte?

-Esta joven ha estado haciendo preguntas cada vez más íntimas. – Murmura entre dientes y Tomoyo tiene que aproximarse más para comprender lo que dice.

-Sabes esquivarlas. Ya hemos practicado. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pareciera que fuera de una revista de corazón Tomoyo. – Dice algo turbado y muy nervioso observando a la mujer en cuestión. -¿De donde sacó Kinomoto estás mujeres?

-No fue Sakura. La recomendación vino del departamento de medios de la agencia publicitaria que está a cargo de la campaña.

-Como sea: esta mujer está dispuesta a torcer todo lo que digo para hacerlo parecer que soy un empedernido mujeriego.

-Esa no es la imagen que Sakura quiere de ti. – Dice pero a duras penas pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hago?

-Di que estás en una relación. Muy seria y cuando sea el momento de revelarla, sabrás hacerlo.

-¡Grandioso! Si digo eso, estarán más pendientes de mí en el cóctel. –Murmura por lo bajito. – Simplemente porque se supone que iré con mi pareja. ¿Entiendes?

-Si, tienes razón. Mejor di que no. Claro y tendido. Y que estás tan ocupado en la toma de la empresa que esperarás salir de todo estos compromisos para buscar a la persona perfecta– En aquel instante ve a Sakura que se aproxima a ellos. Voltea nuevamente a Li y declara.- Algo tiene que ocurrírsete. Simplemente a la mujer parece que le gustas.

Li gruñe por lo bajito y la presencia de Kinomoto en el lugar pareciera tensar las cosas. Ambos se observaron un instante.- ¿Cómo va la entrevista? – Pregunta la mujer ignorando lo que pasaba.

-Va bien. Shaoran va dominándolos muy bien. –Responde Tomoyo por Shaoran con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que bien. Entonces no te necesita aquí ¿Cierto, Tomoyo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta Li algo turbado por su actitud. En verdad era poco lo que habían Sakura y él hablado desde el pequeño altercado en la cocina días antes. No hablaban más de lo necesario y ninguno de los dos rompía aquel distanciamiento.

Aunque extrañamente a Shaoran le atrajo un instante el hecho que Sakura se haya aproximado a ellos.

-Que podrá dispensar de Tomoyo un par de horas… - Sakura añade con seriedad y agrega a las miradas interrogantes del par.- He sabido que en el pueblo hay una tienda. Necesito unas cosas y quiero que me acompañes.- Ahí dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-¿Cosas?

-No traje unas cosas que me hacen falta. Necesito ir a comprarlas.

-Creo que ellos no tendrán cargador de teléfonos portátil o cartuchos de impresora, Kinomoto- Se burla Li sonrojando a la chica. –Todos los que vienen aquí conocen el concepto de vacaciones.

Sakura quería responderle: Decirle con todas las ganas que estaba harta de su personalidad y su actitud o comentarios sarcásticos contra su persona. Pero lo pensó mejor: no le daría el gusto de verla perdiendo el control. ¡No, señor! Prefería retirarse con la frente en alto y no con el rabo entre las piernas dándose por vencida.

-Creo que reiniciarán su entrevista-Señalando con una cabezadita a la reportera que se dirigía a ellos. – Tomoyo: Vamos.

Con una mirada de compasión ante la mirada de Shaoran de profundo temor a la mujer, ella no encontró excusa para Sakura y asiente a su amiga. –Nos vemos luego Li- Declara Tomoyo yendo con Sakura quien avanzó antes de ella para no verle la cara a Li o despedirse de él.

**----------**

-Definitivamente es cruel lo que has hecho Sakura- Discute Tomoyo una vez ambas descienden del jeep enfrente de una pequeña tienda de ropa veinticinco minutos después.- El pobre necesitaba ayuda para controlar esa entrometida reportera. Se encontraba en una situación incómoda. – siguiéndole el paso a su amiga que todo el camino se limitó a callar y escuchar añade. – La mujer simplemente le gusta Li y le ha estado haciendo preguntas un tanto intimidantes.

-.Tiene que aprender a defenderse solo de los medios sin necesidad de tener ayuda, Tomoyo. – Discute Sakura a su amiga. –O de las mujeres.

-¿Sabes? – Dice ingresando a la tienda y siguiendo a Sakura quien parecía dirigirse primordialmente a la sección de ropa de damas. –Por su actitud, creo que Shaoran no sabe conducirse con las chicas- Allí atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Sakura.

-.¿Como se te ocurre? Debes de estar equivocada. – Volviendo su mirada a los vestidos conjuntos muy veraniegos allí. Sakura saca uno del colgador y observa su terminación. – Xiao Lang Li, es un hombre seductor Tomoyo y no le intimidan las mujeres.

-No le intimidarás tú, querida Sakura- Dice Tomoyo con un tono cantarín.- Esa reportera lo pone nervioso.

-¿A que vino este tema de conversación? – Pregunta a los pocos segundos y nota que Tomoyo comienza también a hurgar entre las ropas exhibidas en el establecimiento. –No se porque lo traes a colación.

-Hablábamos de lo cruel que eres con Li…

-¿Cruel? ¿Yo? – Replica incómoda ante la referencia de su amiga.- Ah Claro, se me olvidaba que no puedes ser imparcial en esta situación.

-¿A que viene esto?

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? ¡Vamos Tomoyo! Se que a ti te gusta Li.- Dice Sakura con cierto recelo y notaba la tensión y preocupación en la mirada de su amiga. Luego el porte se suaviza pero su mirada era de una tenue incredulidad.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan observadora?

-¿Pensabas que me quedaría tan ingenua como en la preparatoria Tomoyo? ¡Ya estoy bastante grandecita! – Exclama sorprendida que aun su amiga la tomara por ingenua.

-Bien. Te subestimo y me disculpo. –agrega con presteza. Observa a su inseparable compañera con cierta curiosidad al preguntar. - ¿Y este repentino interés en mi vida privada? Recuerdo cuando me involucré con tu hermano que no te pusiste en esta actitud. ¿Por que ahora?

Si, ¿¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba en aquellos instantes la muchacha de ojos verdes observando el rostro de expectativa y satisfacción de Tomoyo. ¿Qué tenía de malo que Tomoyo y Li tuvieran algo? Ella era su mejor amiga. Solo le deseaba la felicidad.

Pero ¿Su felicidad se encontraba en alguien tan complicado como Xiao Lang Li? Era conflictivo y testarudo. Era atractivo e inteligente. Era algo despistado pero audaz. Valiente pero algo intimidante.

¿Por qué no podía aceptar aquello entre ellos como se presentaba?

-Xiao Lang Li no es una persona de las que pudiera verte por el resto de la vida… es alguien…

-¿Si? – Pregunta ella ante el silencio repentino de su amiga.

-No fiable. – Concluye luego de analizarlo unos momentos.

-¿No fiable? Sakura- Suelta una carcajada que hace abochornar a su amiga.- Tendrás que buscar una razón mas viable para justificar porque no- guiñándole el ojo.- Es alguien muy cortés, sincero, animado, algo serio si, pero su modestia es inexistente en la actualidad departe de los hombres. Sin contar que tiene un gran poder monetario.

-¿Acaso te interesa por dinero?

-¡Claro que no! Pero el dinero no cae mal y tampoco tendré segregación a su persona por ello. Igual yo tengo dinero por las empresas Daidouji, podemos optar que es un enlace más que perfecto.- Sonríe para perturbación de su amiga.

Sakura tenía un rostro de total incredulidad y Tomoyo aparentando que no lo había visto toma una de las prendas para decirle segundos después.- Voy a medirme esto- yendo a los vestidores para luego a solas aguantar entre sus manos las ganas que tenía de soltar carcajadas por el rostro de su amiga que quien lo dijera o no, seguía siendo muy despistada.

Sakura por su parte observa los dos vestidos veraniegos que tiene en sus manos y por un instante pensó en colocarlos en el perchero nuevamente: las ganas de hacer compras había mermado. Pero un nuevo interés cruza su persona para dirigirse al vestidor con dos tallas adecuadas para medírselas.

-----------

Tomoyo tratando de concentrarse en el presente para no arruinar el maquillaje terminaba de colocarse un poco de rubor y no podía sonreír al pensar en aquel extraño hombre de mirada azulada. Debía admitir que era muy guapo teniendo cierto aire de misterio en su persona que lo hacía muy atractivo. Debió de no aceptar la invitación pues parecía una cita. Pero necesitaba alejarse un poco de Sakura y Shaoran y dejar que esos dos solucionaran cualquier problema (pues los tenían) entre ellos. Y debía admitir que se sentía un tantito nerviosa al llevar a cabo aquella cita.

Terminaba de colocarse su brillo labial cuando su teléfono portátil sonó y se extrañó. Pensó inicialmente en su madre con quien había hablado dos días antes y le comunicó que estaba algo afectada de salud por un resfrío. Tomoyo jamás había sido muy apegada de su madre gracias a los negocios de Sonomi pero le tenía cariño. Por su parte Sonomi quiso criar a una mujer fuerte e independiente y lo había logrado pero con un pequeño percance que la mujer no quería admitir en voz alta y era que tal vez Tomoyo se había vuelto demasiado independiente para su gusto.

Tomoyo fue autónoma cuando eligió ser novia de Touya Kinomoto.- Relación que Sonomi jamás aprobó pero jamás se lo dijo- nunca la contradijo. Simplemente dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso pues suponía que eran tan diferentes que terminarían rompiendo la relación.

Tomoyo sabía muy profundo en su ser las expectativas de su madre con ella: quería que tomara las riendas de la corporación una vez ella se retirara del negocio. Pero Tomoyo tenía una perspectiva totalmente diferente de la vida y de lo que deparaba su destino.

Aunque se sorprendió de la llamada de su madre dos días atrás, luego pensó que tal vez solo tal vez, su madre le extrañaba a su lado o al menos, verle en casa. Pero lo que no se esperaba era la voz masculina que le habló por teléfono y le ocasionó un repentino retozo de su corazón.

-¿Tomoyo? – Preguntó la voz varonil ocasionando una notable extrañeza en su interlocutora.- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Estás ahí?

-Si. – Declara cuando se recupera de su sorpresa.- Si, estoy aquí. Por un momento la comunicación se interrumpió… - Miente la amatista.

Silencio.

-¿Y como estás? – Rompe el silencio la muchacha sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

-Bien, Trabajando mucho. – Otra larga pausa.-Oye… Te vi en televisión.

-¿Oh?

-Hasta aquí se sabe la noticia del muchacho ese que reemplazará al jefe de Sakura. – Declara con cierto recelo.- ¿Sabes tu si la monstruo esa, está enterada que aquí llegan las noticias?

-Claro que lo sabe Touya. La noticia se ha internacionalizado.

-¡Tenía que enterarme sin siquiera advertírmelo! Si antes permití que trabajara con el anciano ese, fue porque nuestro padre intervino y Yukito le echaría el ojo. Pero ellos rompieron.

-Eso hace un tiempo atrás.

-Bueno. Ahora está trabajando con ese sujeto y se dice que es tan faldero como su padre.

-Te equivocas: Shaoran Li no es así.- declara con presteza y Touya estaba mas que atento ha aquello.

-No esperabas que te vería aquí… es decir… verte con Sakura. – Hesitando un instante y Tomoyo nota cierto dejo nervioso. . – Fue una sorpresa ver tu rostro o a ti en esa rueda de prensa. Esperaba a Sakura…

-En realidad estoy trabajando con ella.

-Nunca dijiste que irías a Hong Kong.

-Creo que quedó claro que no teníamos que darnos explicaciones.- Declara algo inquieta.- Creo que eso vinculaba si salía del país o no, Touya.

-No creo que he sonado posesivo. Solo te decía.

-¿Qué quieres Touya? Ahora mismo estoy tarde para una cena y no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo hablando contigo.

-Solo quería saber de ti y de Sakura.

-Touya: Di las cosas claras y no uses a tu hermana como pretexto.- El silencio departe del varón la instó a continuar. –Si quieres saber si le dije la verdad a tu hermana te digo que no. No le dije que rompiste nuestro compromiso…

-No era un compromiso.

-Lo era cuando nos fuimos a la cama Touya. Cuando dijiste que me amabas y que era la mujer para ti. Pero no fue así. Lo era cuando te entregué mi corazón. Ahora simplemente trato de recuperarme de ti y de lo que fue.

-No actúes como si te hubiera engañado. Como si traicioné tu confianza.

-Me exigiste que dejara mi trabajo al momento que me propusiste matrimonio. Casi lo diste como un hecho—Poniéndose de pie.- Eres un buen hombre y me dejaste ilusionar y fuiste un tanto inmaduro en aquel momento. Aun sigues siendo un buen hombre pero diste por sentado que una vez nos casáramos todo cambiaría y no fue así. Te tengo cariño y me ha dolido lo que ha pasado pero no es suficiente para que regrese a ti. Somos totalmente diferentes.

-Tomoyo…

-Te hablo con la verdad. Espero que seas feliz Touya. En verdad lo espero porque eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga y te aprecio.

-Pero no me amas…

Tomoyo hesitó un segundo. Había terminado una relación que fue muy intensa, pasional y también algo tormentosa. Pero era algo que había que darle fin.

-Te quiero Touya… jamás se te olvide. Pero es hora de dejar el pasado atrás.- Colgando la llamada y sintiéndose algo melancólica.

**----------**

Cuando caía la tarde Shaoran divisó en una de las galerías a Eriol dar vueltas y más vueltas con las manos en la espalda. Iba a preguntarle que le ocurría cuando escuchó una voz femenina declarar- Ya estoy lista- y darle alcance al británico que sonríe y le da un elogio a lo que ambos salen de la mano fuera de su vista. Las voces se alejan conversando alegremente mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte marino dándole una visión de lo más romántica.

Sin embargo lo último que pensaba era en el romance. La tarde había sido un total y completo desastre: Tomoyo lo deja a solas con aquella joven e inexperta periodista pero si una experta en el arte de la seducción quien no dudó en ofrecerse al joven millonario quien le rechazó cortésmente pero no esperaba que la mujer comenzara a alterarse con su rechazo.

Nervioso pues no sabía como manejar ese tipo de mujeres que lloran por los rechazos, finalmente vio la luz al final del túnel cuando llega su hermana acompañada de los demás miembros del staff quienes venían de una sesión de fotos en los arrecifes y esta procuró su rescate. Pero sabía que lo pagaría luego. Fuutie no se lo callaría: ¡Había que ver su rostro de picardía al notar su hermano en tal predicamento de faldas!

-Hermano…

-Justo estaba pensando en ti.- Admite Shaoran volteándose al verle llegar. Se había cambiado y ahora vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una franela universitaria. -  
¿Cómo está esa mujer?

-Sobrevivirá pero no gracias a ti- Habla Fuutie riéndose con ganas ante la situación encontrada mas temprano en el lugar. Palmeándole con un gesto fraternal añade.- ¿tienes que romperles el corazón a todas las mujeres que se te acercan?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! – Responde sintiéndose abochornado. –Esa muchacha prácticamente se me estaba ofreciendo. Y recuerda lo que Kinomoto ha dicho: debemos de tener cuidado ahora mas que nunca. No hacer ninguna tontería.

-¿Desde cuando escuchas lo que Sakura tiene que decir?

-Siempre quieres pasarte de lista Fuutie. – Añade Shaoran tratando de desviar el tema prosigue.- ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión de fotos?

-¡Fantástica! El fotógrafo que contrató la corporación es magnifico. He trabajado en otras ocasiones con él y es de primera. También las revistas donde aparecerá –Haciendo una pausa piensa con cautela lo próximo para decir.- ¿Sabes? Creo que hemos subestimado a Kinomoto.- haciendo una pausa para esperar alguna replica de su hermano y al no haber añade.- Tiene talento. Sabe del negocio.

Shaoran piensa unos segundos aquello y suspira resignándose: Fuutie tiene razón. Debía de admitir que Kinomoto sabe y tiene el olfato para los negocios. Su idea sobre el rejuvenecimiento de la corporación era acertada y audaz para salvar la empresa. Pero había algo en ella que no le agradaba del todo. Es difícil determinar en aquellos instantes que era.

-¿Vienes a Cenar? – Pregunta Fuutie despertándole de sus pensamientos.

-Si está esa reportera olvídalo. Comeré algo ahora en al cocina e iré a dar una vuelta en la playa.

-No está. Se marchó más temprano a cenar el pueblo con la otra reportera. No se a que hora vuelven.

-Entonces cenaremos.- Dice su hermano más seguro. Fuutie sonríe y ambos se dirigen al comedor donde la mesa está predispuesta y nota tres platos.

- Es interesante lo que ha pasado en la televisión desde que ocupaste los encabezados de los diarios. – Explica su hermana divertida mientras se sirve un poco de ensalada y su hermano se nota algo cohibido.- "Magnate millonario: Nueva adquisición para las solteras" "¡Peligro hombres: Guapo millonario en el mercado!" - Sonriendo complacida ante la cara de aturdimiento de su hermanito menor. –Sin tener un centavo eras perseguido por las chicas, ahora tendrás que andar con una contienda de seguridad.

-Exageras demasiado Fuutie. – Dice su hermano levantando la mirada a la puerta pues había visto alguien asomarse. Su mirada se queda fija en el umbral donde una joven de cabellos castaños sueltos y ojos verdes expresivos, se encontraba fija en el paso de la habitación con un vestido que se ata en el cuello de flores amarillas y fondo blanco y unas sandalias bajitas blancas.

Fuutie observa a la recién llegada y lanza una mirada suspicaz a su hermano y ahí reconoce la pizca de interés y atracción de su hermano. Sakura se queda observando al varón y al este no decir nada (solo quedarse viéndole con incredulidad), pasa y es ayudada a sentarse por el hombre que les está sirviendo.

-¡Vaya Sakura! – Habla Fuutie por su hermano que se había quedado sin palabras. Solo la había seguido con la mirada hasta que se sentó y aun no le quitaba los ojos de encima. -¡Te ves muy diferente! Hasta más relajada.

-No puedo llevar este tipo de vestimenta al trabajo…- Se excusa Sakura en un tono de voz relajado. –Pero no siempre visto de pantalón de sastre y camisas… - Añade sintiéndose un poco acalorada.

-Pues deberías verte así más seguido.- Añade Fuutie complacida – Ya ves que has dejado a Xiao Lang sin palabras.- Ríe a carcajadas azorando a su hermano y finalmente atrayendo su atención. –Te ves muy bien ¿Cierto Xiao Lang?

-Ehhh si, te ves muy bien- Dice el hombre bajando su mirada a su comida.

-Gracias Li.

-¡Por favor Chicos!- Declara Fuutie entre ellos atrayendo sus miradas. - ¡Estamos fuera de la oficina y en este bello lugar! Tan solo una vez, ¿Les costaría tanto llamarse cada uno por sus respectivos nombres?

Sakura y Li se observaron mutuamente. Sakura fue la primera en decir.- Si… a Xiao Lang, no le molesta…

Fuutie miró con expectativa a su hermano y pronto pone un rostro de desesperación al notar que no dice nada. Finalmente por la insistente mirada de su hermana, declara- Puedes decirme…Shaoran… de todas formas es como se pronuncia en Japón.

Fuutie sonríe complacida y procede a comer. Sakura sorprendida se queda estudiando un instante la mirada de Li y puede considerarlo un cese a las hostilidades. ¿O no? Su mirada segundos después era de cierta desconfianza pero no como en un principio. Olvidando sus diferencias, simplemente la ojiverde prosiguió a comer su cena en silencio, con cortas intervenciones de Fuutie preguntando sobre ella.

-¿Tienes mas familia Sakura? ¿Novio, tal vez? –Guiñándole un ojo.

-Tengo un hermano mayor. Y mi padre. Pero no novio.

Shaoran prestaba atención a aquello.

-¿Tu madre?

.—Murió cuando era una bebé. Tenía tres años.

-Lo siento.- Declara Fuutie. -¿Qué me dices de tu hermano mayor?

-¿Touya? Es una buena persona. Algo egocéntrico, atleta, inteligente, muy reservado en sus comentarios y algo desconfiado. Me lleva siete años y siempre vivía sobreprotegiéndome. Sigue viviendo en Japón.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo conseguiste mudarte a un país totalmente diferente al tuyo entonces?

-Pues por Yukito.

-¿Yukito?

-Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Lo convenció para que me dejara venir. Papá estaba de acuerdo pero Touya… Touya es un capitulo totalmente diferente. Él convenció a Touya de que era lo mejor para mi y él cuidaría de mi.

-.¿Yukito te cuidaría?

-Yukito era mi novio.- Explica Sakura. Shaoran levanta la mirada escépticamente más curioso que nunca.

-¿Vivían juntos?

-No. No, no. Estábamos a punto de casarnos pero no vivíamos juntos.

-¿Estabas comprometida? – Pregunta Fuutie sorprendida y Sakura asiente un tanto avergonzada.- ¡Es increíble! Bueno no increíble… eres preciosa y sería un estúpido quien no te tomara en consideración para casarse. Pero… sino es un entrometimiento…

-Entonces no preguntes- Dice Shaoran atrayendo la mirada de ambas.

-No tienes porque responder hermano. No es asunto tuyo. Es de Sakura… ¿Por qué rompió contigo?

-No rompió conmigo. Decidimos dejar nuestra relación.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No estaba lista. Aun no. Me sentía algo inconforme. Entre mis horarios de trabajo y sus responsabilidades no había tiempo para nada. Y entonces estaba su celo.

-¿Celo? ¿Tenía razones para celar? – Ahí es Shaoran quien pregunta.

-A mi trabajo. – Responde con firmeza y su mirada la secundaba.- Yukito en un momento no deseaba que trabajase. Incluso propuso que volviéramos a Japón. Pero no iba a dejar todo por sus celos. Estoy labrando mi futuro.

-Creo que si alguien digno aparece, puedes pensar dejarlo todo. Incluso tu trabajo-.- Discute Fuutie sonando sumamente romántica. – podría dejar de modelar si alguien dispuesto a quererme de verdad apareciera y yo lo supiera… tal vez pudo pasarte eso a ti, Sakura.

-Es una bonita fantasía pero no se adapta a la realidad. Quien se enamore de ti tiene que aceptar quien eres… y que papel representa tu trabajo en tu vida. – Dice Sakura sabiamente.- Y si él de verdad te quiere, aceptará eso sin condiciones. Solo porque sabe que te hace feliz.

Shaoran las escucha con atención y cada una tiene razón, en parte al menos. La ensalada fue finalizada y después viene el hombre con un pescado al vapor y patatas salteadas con perejil y mantequilla.

Los tres comienzan su pescado en silencio cada uno pensando lo dicho por Sakura. Fuutie declara- Aclárame algo: dices que si esa persona, a quien llegaras a querer te pidiera que dejaras lo que haces ahora, ¿No lo harías? ¿Lo dejarías?

-Creo que no sabría responder eso ahora. Lo hice un año y tanto atrás. No se si lo podría hacer ahora… nuevamente.- Ahí observando a Li.

El varón interviene aportando.- Creo que ese Yukito no tenía tanta importancia en tu vida. – Atrayendo la mirada de ambas mujeres y más de una sorprendida Sakura.- Creo que si lo hubieras amado de verdad, habrías tratado de aclarar las cosas pero te habrías casado con él.

-Tal vez. – Admite.- Pero la verdad no iba a dejar mi identidad por él, por quedarme doblegada en un matrimonio que no habría entendimiento. – Ambos le observan con total atención y añade. - No me malinterpreten: Yukito es una gran persona y espero que sea feliz o encuentre la felicidad pero simplemente no deseo estar con una persona que no comprenda lo que quiero.

-¿Tenía una amante, cierto? Mientras estuvieron comprometidos – Preguntó Shaoran con tanta naturalidad que sobresaltó a ambas mujeres. La mirada dirigida a Sakura y la que esta le devolvió, confirma sus sospechas.

Fuutie observaba con gran expectativa a Sakura y su respuesta. No pudiendo soportar la mirada de ambos hermanos expresa con cierta sequedad.- Si, tenía una amante. Es ahora su novia actual. De hecho si nos vamos a tecnicismo, ambos teníamos amantes.

Shaoran abre sus ojos sorprendido e igual Fuutie: la segunda de total estupefacción y Shaoran de ansiedad por escuchar admitir una vez por todas lo que siempre sospechó (aunque en los últimos días deseaba que no fuera cierto). –El tenía a su compañera de trabajo y yo mi trabajo. Éramos la pareja de infieles perfecta.

Fuutie relaja su porte e igual su hermano pero no le retira la mirada a Sakura.

-¿Entonces aquello que dicen los medios? – Pregunta Fuutie por Shaoran y él agradeció en silencio. Sakura la observa pero puede imaginarse a que se refiere.- Acerca de mí… -Hesita.- de Hien…

-No Fuutie. El señor Li es mi jefe.

-¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?- Pregunta ahora Shaoran-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no sigues órdenes de mi padre para no decir la verdad y…

-Simplemente confiando en mí.- Dejando caer los cubiertos sobre la cerámica del plato que hizo un ruido sordo e intenso.- ¿Es tan difícil hacerlo Shaoran? – el sujeto sintió una punzada un tanto extraña al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la ojiverde. –Solo he tenido una relación en mi vida y ha sido con Tsukishiro Yukito. ¡Y creo que será la última!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los hombres son tan malpensados y pervertidos que dan asco.- Habla con rectitud. Se pone de pie y añade- Disculpen: voy a dar un paseo…- Saliendo por otra puerta que daba a la galería con vista a la playa.

-¿Tenías que hacer eso? – Le condena su hermana.

-¿Qué hice?

-Siempre buscas una manera de sacarla de quicio – Gruñe su hermana.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa Xiao Lang? ¿Acaso no puedes llevarte diez minutos en paz con Sakura?

-Es difícil creer que dice la verdad cuando tienes a todo el mundo diciendo lo opuesto de ella. – Haciendo un dejo de impaciencia y dejando su servilleta a un lado antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.- ¡Mírala por todos los cielos! Es una hermosa mujer y va a decirme que conociendo tú y yo el pasado de Hien ¿No tuvo nada con él? ¡Por favor!

-Xiao Lang…- Declara con un dejo de fascinación.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta segundos después algo aturdido.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Encuentras hermosa a Kinomoto, hermanito? – Pregunta con una risita coqueta y le guiña el ojo.- Si te portaras mejor con ella, es posible que terminara rindiéndose a tus pies y no saliendo de la habitación donde te encuentras.

-¡Basta Fuutie!

-¿Por qué entonces no te llevas de lo que ella dice? ¿Que nues… que Hien no tuvo ningún amorío con ella?

-Habría que ser ciego para no ver eso… es atractiva y joven.

-Tal vez te equivocas con ella. No tiene nada con Hien…

-Me niego a creer eso.

-Pero ¿Por que? ¿Qué tienes que pretendes crear alrededor de Sakura? ¿Una fantasía con nuestro padre?

-Fuutie: el hecho de Hien no estar involucrado con ella, daría por hecho que nuestro padre dejó sus andanzas como mujeriego y tal vez, solo tal vez, no sea el mismo hombre de antes.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Que seria más difícil de mi parte odiarlo ante esas circunstancias…- Mira con el rabillo del ojo la puerta por donde se retiró Sakura- Discúlpame.

Fuutie observa la puerta cerrarse detrás de su hermano y suspira resignada ¡Hombres! Son incomprensibles cuando una idea se les coloca entre ceja y ceja. "_No… no es posible… ¿O si?" _

**-----------**

-¡Sakura! ¡Espera un segundo! Déjame… ¡Kinomoto!- Gruñe finalmente avanzando por la blanca arena en la oscura playa. La iluminación que recibía era de la luna en un magnifico cuarto menguante y la iluminación del interior de la casa de playa que Sakura proseguía en dejar atrás mientras se abrazaba a si misma y avanzaba con prontitud sin mirar atrás y sin percibir (gracias al ruido de las olas) que Li le llamaba con tanta premura.

Cuando Sakura iba metida en sus pensamientos fue que sintió el brazo que le aferró: sorprendida se voltea para notar la mirada algo consternada del sujeto pero no le importaba.-¿Qué quieres? – pregunta a la defensiva.

-No quiero nada… excepto disculparme. – Dice con gesto serio pero tratando de calmar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Pero ¿Cuáles sentimientos?

Ella rió con cierto sarcasmo y allí Shaoran nota sus ojos congestionados y nariz gimoteada.- ¿Disculparte? ¡Sería la primera vez!

-Dame un poco de crédito.- Dice el hombre - ¿Crees que para mi es fácil? ¡Por años crecí con una figura paterna ausente! Abandona a mi madre y con ello todo lo que pensaba de un hogar… ¡Deja de lloriquear! – Se alarma al notar que ella sollozaba con más fuerza.

-¡No estoy llor… lloriqueando!- Dice interrumpida por un hipo. –Estoy furiosa: siempre teniéndome que justificar delante de los demás… delante de ti…

-Lo entiendo.

-¡No digas que lo entiendes porque no sabes nada!- Ruge ella echando hacía atrás y retirándose un poco mas. Shaoran nota su actitud a la defensiva. –Estoy cansada ¡Agotada! Estoy tratando de luchar contra unas olas que vuelven a chocarme contra el arrecife…- señalando el lugar que ella usaba como metáfora. -¿Crees que no se que dicen de mi los demás? ¡Por Dios! Soy una mujer joven que ha llegado donde decenas de empleados de la corporación no han podido llegar cuando tienen hasta quince años trabajando para tu padre… ¿Por eso creen que he intercambiado favores con él para llegar a donde estoy? ¡Porque no simplemente pueden decir que estoy calificada para el trabajo!

Shaoran la haló a su cuerpo cuando ella se derrumbaba mientras decía aquello. Para haber sido el primer contacto entre ellos, cierto dejo de satisfacción traspasó sus brazos mientras le sostenía y ella apenas se había dado cuenta que Xiao Lang Li le abrazaba. Pero era difícil pensarlo por un segundo apenas: Sakura se encontraba enredada en una espiral de sentimientos que no estaban aun claros para ella. Odio, rencor, orgullo, satisfacción, crecimiento, afecto… algo de afecto… pero ¿Qué más era aquello? El aroma de su colonia… respiraba profundo y podía detectarlo… aquella colonia… inspira profundo para convencerse a si misma que así es su aroma.

En aquel momento despierta: ¡Estaba abrazada a Li Xiao Lang! Su corazón dejó de latir por unos momentos mientras su complexión se relajaba un poco para volver a tensarse.

Los momentos que tal vez eran segundos, se sentían como siglos por el par. Sakura se sintió a salvo y comenzó iniciar la separación de la figura masculina sin mirar su rostro. Los brazos de Shaoran aun le rodeaban con firmeza y ella tuvo que buscar los turbios mares de los ojos marrones para hacerlo reaccionar y el hombre delicadamente y tomándose su tiempo, dejó de rodearle con los brazos. Sin embargo dice con voz grave.- ¿Se siente mejor?

Sakura asiente, sintiendo un tibio contacto en sus mejillas que no se desvanecía. –Gracias… por eso. Creo que… bueno lo necesitaba… -baja su mirada.

-Tienes toda la razón para haber perdido el control.- habla finalmente el varón.- Y no he sido de mucha ayuda… yo… lo siento…- Atrayendo su mirada- En verdad. Por esto y todo lo demás. – Haciendo una pausa.- Eres alguien dedicado Kinomoto. Tienes aptitud para el negocio y no he sido justo en acusarte de los problemas financieros.

-.Gracias-.- Sonríe tímidamente.- En serio.

El silencio se hizo presente solamente interrumpido por el sonido de la brisa que viene del mar. Shaoran se lleva sus manos a sus pantalones y finalmente declara- Bien. Creo que volveré…

-Si. Adelante- Afirma Sakura notándose un tanto nerviosa. –Y…. Gracias…

Shaoran afirmó con su rostro e hizo una indicación de "Hasta luego" para regresar a la casa. Desde una de las galerías notaba los paseos cortos que daba Sakura por la arenilla. Se sentaba en la arena fresca y observa el oscuro manto del horizonte marino y el cielo estrellado. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sentado pero cuando la mirada fue halada por un sonido de una puerta de madera del jardín abrirse y cerrarse, se encuentra con la mirada ofuscada de Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¿Tomoyo?

-¡Ah Shaoran! – Dice turbada y notándose sorprendida de verle allí sentado.- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-Tomando un poco de aire. ¿Por qué entras por aquí? –Notando que no usaba la puerta principal de la casa de playa.- ¿Dónde está Hiragizawa?

Tomoyo se encoge de hombros y Shaoran nota su turbación en su mirada y su porte.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

El silencio departe de Tomoyo hace que Shaoran se tense y busque aun mas forzar una confesión con su mirada. Tomoyo dice con presteza-Voy a acostarme…

-¡Espera! – Deteniéndole.- ¿Estás segura que no quieres hablar? Te notas algo preocupada. -Tomoyo lo observa por un instante y ve que este se sienta en uno de los sillones de playa de aquella galería casi en penumbras. Shaoran la mira con inquietud y añade. –Cuando nos conocimos me diste la oportunidad de tratarte como una amiga: Ahora soy tu amigo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Tomoyo avanza hasta sentarse cerca de él en el sofá. Respira profundamente no observándole hasta que comienza a relatarle.- He salido con Eriol esta noche.

-Lo se. – Atrayendo su mirada un instante- Los vi salir más temprano. – Tomoyo asiente. – Pero que hayas salido con él no es motivo para ponerte así- Ahí oscureciendo su mirada y afirmando un poco mas su tono de voz.- Al menos que haya pasado algo y te haya faltado el respeto…

-Oh no. No Shaoran. –Suspira largamente.- Es un caballero. Es solo que- Haciendo otra pausa larga- Es que Eriol me ha confesado que… bueno, que tiene algo de interés en mi… que quiere ser mi novio.

¿Qué quiere ser su novio? ¿Eriol? Pero… ¡Eriol estaba más que interesado en Sakura! ¿O no? ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Por que Eriol le gustaba Sakura y también Tomoyo? Shaoran no comprendía nada de nada. ¡Hacía unos días Eriol le dijo que Sakura era muy interesante! Siempre dejaba entredicho que Sakura era su tipo de mujer. Pero ¿Por qué ahora actuaba de aquella manera? ¿Pidiéndole una oportunidad a Tomoyo?

-¿Y tu no lo quieres?

-No para novio. – Admite Tomoyo insegura. Shaoran la observa con atención y ella prosigue.- Al menos, no por el momento. – Suspira- No hace mucho he salido de una relación seria y no puedo de un día para otro cambiar mis sentimientos. – piensa unos segundos para añadir.- Tal vez ahora solo le tenga cariño a Touya… pero, no se…- Suspira nuevamente. - pensar en otra relación o en alguien es bastante difícil. Al menos ahora. Al menos que he ganado cierta independencia.

-¿Le has explicado todo esto a Eriol?

-Mas o menos. Se enojó. O eso me pareció.- Shaoran alzó una ceja dubitativo ante lo que ella le decía y la joven añade.- No esperé a que me dejara él y su mirada lo dijo todo: Simplemente me puse de pie y he venido a casa. –Shaoran se sorprende de su declaración.

-¿Acaso no le diste una explicación mas clara?

-Su mirada lo dijo todo: No era lo que quería escuchar.

-Lo siento. En verdad lo siento Tomoyo- Dice Shaoran pasando su mano por el hombro y Tomoyo inclinó su cabeza contra su hombro y ahí contra una parte de su pecho. Shaoran definitivamente le turbaban aquellas reacciones femeninas y era la segunda vez que buscaban consuelo. ¿Aquello se volvería una rutina en su estancia en aquel lugar?

-Me gusta… tener alguien con quien hablar.—Admite Tomoyo levantando su mirada a Li con una sonrisa muy triste y Shaoran se da cuenta olvidando lo que pensaba momentos antes.- Últimamente no hay quien hable con Sakura … está muy susceptible.

-Ni que lo digas- Expresa Shaoran distraídamente y Tomoyo le mira con interrogante. Niega con su rostro y declara sonriéndole sutilmente. – es la mejor parte de tener amigos.

Tomoyo asiente sonriéndole sutilmente y se separa tenuemente de él. Dice con lentitud.-Voy a dormir temprano. Si ves a Eriol, no te hagas enterado de lo que hemos hablado… no quisiera avergonzarlo.

-Descuida. Buenas noches- Le despide Shaoran.

--------------

La mujer entra en la habitación y nota a su compañero de trabajo ya dormido en la otra cama. Hábilmente abre su portátil y conecta la cámara digital al ordenador para que descargue sus imágenes a la misma. No se preocupa por si la pantalla levanta a su amigo del profundo sueño en el que se encuentra: solo le importa que aquello le valdría una estupenda comisión.

La verdad es que no le encontró el sentido cuando su colaboradora decidiera salir con la cámara en el hombro y luego la dejara encargada a ella una vez desahogaba sus penas con uno de los turistas que andaban en el bar donde se metieron. Decidió volver a la casa una vez vio que aquella mujer y su nueva conquista comenzaban a secretearse en la oreja.

¡Tendrá que agradecerle luego! Ahora lo que le importaba era descargar aquella información en su portátil y entregarle la cámara a su amiga luego.

Sonríe con presteza y astucia notando cada una de las imágenes. Escuchando a su compañero roncar desde su cama murmura notando las imágenes –Esto vale oro- Viéndose las fotografías de Tomoyo abrazada y apoyada contra Li en la terraza. Se nota que la foto fue tomada con una lente de aumento y ella no tenía idea de que hablaban pero aun así aquellas imágenes en la terraza en penumbras eran demasiado valiosas para dejarlas pasar desapercibidas.- ¿Con que no hay nada entre ellos, no Señorita Kinomoto? – Sonríe triunfante. – Veremos lo que dirá Sakura Kinomoto y el resto del mundo ante estas imágenes…

**--------------- Continuará.**

**Bueno bueno como pueden ver la situación se complica para Sakura, Shaoran y los demás a su alrededor… ¡Que reportera mas rencorosa y chismosa! Dense cuenta que así son casi todos los periodistas sensacionalistas y no paran en su búsqueda de los **_**Trapos sucios**_** para perjudicar a todo el mundo. Incluso si eso significa buscar noticias donde no hay… ¡Gracias por llevar la historia a los 100RR! Me siento muy complacida con el resultado de la misma y que sea de vuestro agrado. **

**Ahora a responder unos cuantos de sus rr 'los que no están firmados con correo electrónico al menos. **

**Temari Chan . HOLA! Bueno jejejejeje debo una disculpa a ti y todos los lectores de HP por la tardanza. La verdad es que entre estos fics de CCS que estoy tratando de avanzar, el trabajo y la uni – que termine hace unas dos semanas- no he tenido casi oportunidad de nada con relación a HP. –También que con la salida del séptimo libro baje un poco la marcha para ver en que concluía. Lo que respecta a HP y el llamado de la Venganza he tratado de actualizar finalmente un nuevo capitulo en Potterfics y ha sido imposible esta semana anterior por la caída del sistema. Donde si lo he actualizado es en el "Ático" el grupo de Yahoo de fanfictions mientras se restablece el sistema de potterfics y también he hablado con mi compañera de crimen Naiko Li para restablecer la trama de esta historia y poder actualizarla sin falta. **

**Si quieres que te mande el capitulo actualizado infórmamelo por aquí o por mi correo de Yahoo. Con respecto a Chica Para James he actualizado el ultimo capitulo aquí y en potterfics un día antes de la caída del sistema. Si quieres que te envíe el capitulo nuevo – pq sabes que potterfics lo tiene mas adelantado-. Solo házmelo saber por correo. Disculpa nuevamente y gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Isabel. Gracias por tus comentarios por más cortitos que estos sean. Espero que este capitulo lo hayas encontrado igual de interesante. Saludos y espero tu rr. **

**Rosh Bernal. Gracias por tus comentarios. Esta gripa no me hace rememorar si te respondí por tu dirección de correo pero no importa. Jajajaja los trajes de baño no se vieron en este capitulo pero si se verán en los próximos capítulos mas adelante a medida que los involucrados recuerden este fin de semana especial. Aunque no importará mucho ya que Shaoran apreciará tanto que lleve ropa fuera de la oficina como bikini jijijiji. Las murallas comienzan a caer pero habrán eventos próximamente que pondrán nuevamente la espinita de la duda y desencadenarán otros eventos que dirigirán el rumbo del resto de sus vidas. **

**Angel Zafiro. ¡Lindo Nick! Bueno tendían mucho de esta historia en los capítulos venideros pues pretendo actualizar lo más seguido que pueda. Es muy difícil que abandone historias por la mitad o sin terminar pq simplemente no es mi estilo. Así que habrá mucha historia para rato. Un beso y gracias por tus comentarios. **

**Roy123. jajajaja muchas cosas pasaran entre estos dos y en las mismas cuatro paredes… muchas cosas que tensaran la situación entre el par en vez de solucionarlas… bien no te negaré que lo ocurrido en este capitulo hará que Shaoran píense mucho en Sakura y viceversa. Así que te recomiendo para que estés pendiente porque la situación además de avanzar se complica. ¡Un beso para ti y cuídate mucho! Chaus**

**Kemmy Chan. ¡Hola! Bueno como pudiste presenciar en este capitulo Tomoyo sabe que hacer para despabilar a su amiga… jajaja no importa si eso significa sacrificarse a si misma en el intento jijiji ya clava la espina de la duda y como pudiste ver también ya Shaoran comienza a dejar caer esos muros de odio para buscar la explicación en esos ojos verdes. Tienes razón: Mei viene a complicar un tanto las cosas pero no es lo peor que pasara en la vida de los protagonistas… creéme… gula algunos querrán matarme cuando los siguientes capítulos se hagan presentes. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios… y que te gusten los personajes me animan mucho a seguir continuando. Hmmm Touya… este tendrá una presencia mas o menos entre presente y ausente pero nada será como lo que se viene en doce capítulos mas o menos jajajajaa lo tengo todo coordinado y fanáticas del moreno estarán mas que complacidas. Muchas gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Ja ne! **

**YreSu jajaja espero que estés conforme. A solo trece días de tu rr y espero que no te desesperes mucho. Aun no es hora de saber que terrible secreto hay escondido en la familia Li que pone a Shaoran de tan mal humor – y eso que él no lo sabe todo aun jijijiji. Espero que este capitulo al menos sea de tu agrado y estamos en contacto. Chaus. **

**Pamela. Gracias por ser el rr 101 de esta historia. ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! Jijiji la verdad no esperaba tanta respuesta de mi historia y por supuesto estoy mas que animada. Tienes razón al pensar que Tomoyo es toda una pilla pero aun no muestra todas "Sus cartas" aunque en este capitulo ha comenzado a tener problemas propios. ¡Pobre Tomoyo! Sniff pero creánme pronto lo superara. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero seguir sabiendo tus comentarios de los demás capítulos. **

**Ana. Gracias por tus comentarios. Toda la situación del terremoto del Perú me deprimió como no te imaginas. Veía las imágenes y las noticias todos los dias y la carne se me ponía de gallina al yo ponerme en los zapatos de todos nuestros hermanos del Perú. El capitulo por supuesto que estuvo dedicado a todos los lectores peruanos para regalarles al menos una sonrisa a sus rostros que tan tristes han permanecido todos estos días por la desgracia. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme tus comentarios. La verdad estarás conforme con este capitulo en donde "Se acercaron" un poquitín mas… aunque faltan unas cuantas cosas… ¡Que echarán humo! Jajaja y todo por Shaoran ser quien es y Sakura por pensar mucho en el trabajo jijiji aunque siempre hay tiempo para algo de "Diversión" ups! No digo nada mas solo que el próximo capitulo los celos estarán en pie de lucha y Sakura verá lo que puede lograr una reportera celosa y un par de personas callados en las penumbras. Gracias por tus comentarios; solo espero lo mejor para ti y los tuyos y nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo. **

_**Avances del próximo capitulo. ¿Qué tanto puede complicarse la vida en la casa Li? Mucho si agregas una prima que fue tu exprometida algo histérica y que la tiene en contra de Sakura y Tomoyo. Te invitan a una cena **__**solo para dos**__** en la casa Li ¿Se considera una cita? ¿Qué pierdes si aceptas? Las consecuencias de unas fotos pondrán los nervios de punta en la casa Li a vísperas de una importante gala del lanzamiento de la nueva portada de "Diamantes Li" y que provocará un cambio de parejas radical… por el otro lado: que es mas importante ¿Una amistad de toda la vida o que un hombre se involucre entre ambas sin preponérselo? ¡Averiguadlo en el próximo capitulo! **_

_**Crys. - **_


	7. Capitulo siete: Espejismo y Chismes

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 7. Espejismo y chismes. **

------------

Cuando el automóvil entraba a la residencia Li, los ocupantes iban en silencio y cada uno de ellos inmersos en sus pensamientos. Se habían despedido de los periodistas en el aeropuerto y todos sus ocupantes pensaban lo mismo "De vuelta al mundo real"

Eriol se había decidido el tomar un taxi desde el aeropuerto y no continuar con ellos. Sakura no entendía su proceder pero Eriol parecía algo desconcertado. No discutió con él y se despidieron prometiendo verse a la mañana siguiente en la oficina.

Sakura y Shaoran iban hablando de negocios todo el camino pero con un porte relajado que comenzaban a ser victimas de las ironías de su amiga Tomoyo y al final los tres reían como viejos amigos en el coche.

Todo iba bien hasta que las puertas se abren llegando a la mansión Li y comienzan a descender del coche: a los pocos segundos un estruendo parecido a un chillido exagerado se hizo presente gritando -¡Xiao Lang¡Llegaste! -Pasando como un bólido entre Tomoyo y Sakura y lanzándose a los brazos del hombre y por poco cayendo hacía atrás sino fuera por el vehiculo que sostuvo el impacto.- ¡Llegaste al fin!

Las tres mujeres allí presentes parpadearon dos veces y el hombre no se recuperaba de su sorpresa. Fuutie solo dice.- ¡Meiling¡Que sorpresa! – Sonriéndole.

-¿Meiling? – Preguntan Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

La mujer las ignora olímpicamente para solo concentrarse en abrazar efusivamente al varón quien responnde el abrazo por unos segundos y al final es Meiling quien esta colgada del cuello de Shaoran sin ninguna ayuda.

-¡Que alegría verte¡Me sorprendió encontrar tu departamento vacío! – Grita con total intención de hacer pasar la visita como total sorpresa.- ¡Entonces llamo a Fanren y ella cortésmente me dice que te mudaste aquí ¿De donde sacaste dinero?

-Meiling: por favor, baja de mi cuello… me estás ahorcando—Solicita el varón apurado por la demostración de cariño departe de la china y la falta de aire a sus pulmones.- Mei…ling…- Ya dice faltándole oxigeno.

La china se separa de él ignorando despectivamente a las japonesas quienes se observan mutuamente no comprendiendo quien era aquella mujer. –¡La verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa tras otra Xiao Lang! Y no decirme nada… que cosas las tuyas… ¡Esta casa es hermosa¿Acaso te sacaste la lotería o que?

-¡Por favor Meiling! – Dice Fuutie tratando de separar la muchacha de los brazos de Li. - ¿Quieres que creamos que no has visto los diarios?

-¿Diarios¡Sabes que no leo periódicos¡AHHH me alegra tanto verte Xiao Lang! – Trata de abrazarlo nuevamente pero Shaoran nervioso le corta el intento.

-Meiling: Es una alegría verte aquí- Ahí fijándose en Sakura y Tomoyo y con la mirada apunta a las jóvenes –Tomoyo, Sakura… Permítanme que les presente a una pariente…

-¿Pariente¡No hace mucho fuimos algo más si recuerdas, Xiao Lang! – Añade coquetamente sorprendiendo a las japonesas. Con una carcajada estridente completa.- y recuerdo perfectamente que te gustaba llamarme "Mei Mei" – Guiñándole el ojo.

-Meiling- Advierte llamándole. Indicando a la china que se voltee, él dice. – Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji: ella es Li Meiling. Es mi prima…

-Prima tercera… y ex prometida de Xiao Lang-. Agrega con superioridad a ambas mujeres quienes no ocultan su sorpresa y Meiling sonríe a Shaoran expresándole.- ¿Cómo¡Nunca les has hablado de mí! –Mirándoles nuevamente.- ¿Qué hacen aquí¿Van a cenar con nosotros? – Notando las maletas siendo llevadas al interior de la casa.

-Meiling: Sakura y Tomoyo viven aquí…

-¡Que graciosa eres Fuutie¿Acaso es casa de una de ellas o que?

-La casa pertenece a la compañía Diamantes Li- Ahora habla Sakura con una sonrisa cortés.- Mucho gusto en conocerle Li Meiling.

-Un momento¿Eres "La Sakura Kinomoto" De quien tanto he escuchado hablar¿La mano derecha de Hien Li?

-Así es. – Declara con cortesía y sonríe sutilmente para analizar la facción física de aquella estridente china. -.Gusto en conocerle Li.

-Llámeme Meiling Kinomoto. – Le corrige ella con afabilidad. Conoce la reputación de Sakura. Los medios habían hecho eco acerca del romance de ella con su tío Hien y no dudaba que ahora viéndole frente a frente, fueran verídicos.

-Solo si me llama por mi nombre- Anuncia cortésmente Sakura.

Esta ultima analiza a Meiling en silencio una vez Shaoran comienza a hacer preguntas por su familia mientras ingresan a la casa. Fuutie va detrás de su hermano y la china teniendo rostro de pocos amigos. Tomoyo va atrás con Sakura y ambas observan a la china mientras conversa con Li con una soltura y ligereza que es envidiable. El parece algo tenso pero no exime por ello, una sutil sonrisa de sus labios.

Sakura observa aquella muchacha con interés mientras avanzan. Es muy bonita y no se lo quita. Tiene un aire parecido a Fuutie en su desenvolvimiento al tratar con Shaoran. Es de mediana estatura, ojos azabaches intensos casi llegando a mostrar unos matices rojizos. Sus cabellos son larguísimos (y eso que usaba dos coletas en los extremos que le daban un aire casi infantil). Viste zapatos bajitos y ropa tradicionalmente oriental y parece con su mirada, también estudiarle a conciencia mientras hablaba.

-¡Así que, me tendrán aquí por una larga temporada!- Anuncia observando a Sakura, Tomoyo y finalmente a Shaoran- Xiao Lang: Espero que no te importe pero me he instalado en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso cuando llegué a la casa.

-Claro que no me importa. Esta casa es tu casa Meiling.

La china sonríe y Shaoran se disculpa para seguir a sus habitaciones pues está cansado del viaje. Tomoyo y Sakura se despiden de Fuutie y se excusan con Meiling. Esta las detiene diciéndoles.- ¡Oigan! – Avanzando a ellas. –No se que se las traen con Xiao Lang¡Cuando Wei me informó que vivían aquí me sorprendí! – Ahí observando a Sakura.- Y no me agrada para nada…

-No tiene porque preocuparse Meiling- Declara Tomoyo por Sakura. Pero Meiling no miraba a Sakura: tal vez porque no la considera como una amenaza para sus planes. – Estamos aquí ayudando a Li y una vez concluyamos, nos marchamos de aquí.

-Eso espero- Cruzándose de brazos y con fuego en su mirada, las mira a cada una para anunciarles.- Porque Xiao Lang será mío. Que les quede claro. Estuvimos así de cerca para casarnos… y lo haremos de nuevo… ¿Entendido?

Sakura y Tomoyo la observan marcharse por el pasillo con decisión y el rostro en alto y Tomoyo solo murmura.- ¿Nunca es tan fácil llevarse con esta gente, verdad?

-Creo que es típico de la familia Li, Tomoyo.- Declara Sakura con presteza viendo por donde la china se ha marchado.

------------

El gran día había arribado finalmente. Mientras los camarógrafos, curiosos y demás esperaban en la entrada del exclusivo lobby del salón de eventos, esperando la llegada de Xiao Lang Li. El lobby fue decorado con Lirios en sus largos tallos y floreros transparentes en donde además de agua tenían en sus fondos imitaciones de perlas.

En la recepción los invitados eran recibidos por mozos con copas de champaña. Una gran cantidad de periodistas fueron invitados al interior mientras los fotógrafos y demás, esperaban afuera la llegada de los invitados. Se rumoraba incluso que el presidente de la mismísima China, arribara al evento.

Pero fuera de todas las personalidades invitadas al evento, cierto grupo de conocidos, que coincidían ante circunstancias, amistades o relaciones de trabajo, no estaban en los mejores ánimos para acudir a dicho evento.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido entre ellos aquella semana para estar en la mejor de las actitudes para celebrar. Entre ellos, eran Sakura y Xiao Lang Li.

_Aunque el cese a hostilidades entre el par siguió durante el fin de semana que estuvieron juntos en la casa de playa, no se podía decir lo mismo aquel lunes que regresaron. Cada uno a sus labores pero Sakura notaba cierta relajación en el porte de Li cuando estaba presente y podía admitir en momentos que podía detenerse a observar al varón para analizar un poco mas (o ser jalada por sus pensamientos) en tratar de adivinar lo que Shaoran Li pensaba._

Misa notaba incluso que su jefa estaba menos tensa de lo normal y Sakura lo presagiaba cuando detectó la mirada de su auxiliar sobre su persona._ Cuando arribó por la puerta y se dirigió su despacho lo hizo con una tenue sonrisa y su piel algo dorada por el sol. Misa no hesitó en ingresar detrás de Sakura. Pues además de ser su jefa le consideraba una amiga. - ¿Pasó algo interesante? _

_Sakura sonríe tenuemente y declara- Te invité que vinieras con nosotros. Un par de días en el mar te habrían caído de maravilla. _

_-Sabe que no podía. Tengo a mi madre muy enferma y no puede darse el lujo de yo desaparecerme por dos días. – Sentándose delante de su jefa. _

_-Es cierto. Lo lamento. ¿Cómo está? _

_-Tuvo una recaída. Mi hermanito hizo todo lo posible este fin de semana y me mantuvo al tanto. _

_-¿Por qué no llamaron al medico? _

_-Sakura: sabes que esos médicos se pierden los fines de semana. Entonces en los hospitales están los doctores jóvenes e inexpertos que empeoran las cosas… - Sakura notaba su consternación.- Mi madre casi se muere un año atrás- Declara con cierto dolor y la voz se entrecorta. –Y ni hablemos de los cuidados para mi hermanito. Todo por Negligencia médica. No permitiría que pasara de nuevo. _

_-Touya jamás permitiría una cosa así- Declara distraídamente. – Se considera un médico responsable de sus pacientes. _

_-Ah su hermano- Declara tomando una foto pequeña que hay en el escritorio de su jefa. –Me contó alguna vez de él. ¿Cuándo vendrá a visitarla? _

_-¡Si tengo algo de suerte, nunca! Muchas gracias- replica Sakura con un halo de exasperación.- Mi hermano es insoportable con esa actitud tan propia de él. ¡Imagínatelo aquí! Bastante lo soporté en Japón. Incluso creo que las mujeres no soportan mucho su actitud. La única que lo soportó fue Tomoyo y ni tanto que duraron. _

_Misa levanta su mirada curiosa y pregunta.- ¿Daidouji fue… novia de su hermano? _

_-Así es. Estuvieron comprometidos conociendo a Touya que jamás se involucra con alguien al menos que sea muy serio.. Pero rompieron. Sea lo que sea, se que mi hermano tuvo la culpa. _

_Misa se encogió de hombros y decidió ponerse de pie y retirarse del despacho. Sakura estuvo concentrada en su trabajo toda aquella mañana siendo prisionera de sus recuerdos de aquel fin de semana de playa. _

_Debía admitir que Li Xiao Lang, después que hicieron el paro a hostilidades era alguien interesante. No era alguien parlanchín pero si una persona muy sincera y algo retraída. Tenía una sonrisa algo humilde pero atractiva que Sakura encontraba muy interesante. Se preocupó en par de ocasiones mirándole mientras nadaba en la piscina de la playa. Era un excelente atleta. Este parecía andar muy concentrado en sus vueltas como si ejercitara. _

_Tomoyo y ella hablaban en el kiosco y en par de ocasiones ambas se cansaban de hablar y observar el varón dar vueltas en la piscina. _

_Lo que si llamó la atención de Sakura es cuando Eriol apareció en bañador diciéndole a Li que dieran vueltas en el mar. Sakura notó cierta rigidez en el rostro del británico pero no le prestó importancia cuando fue hacia ella y le saludó con una sonrisa aunque con Tomoyo fue un tanto fría. _

_Los observó a ambos, en especial Shaoran quien les sonrió tímidamente y más tonta se sintió respondiendo a su saludo. _

"_No es alguien tan absurdo como pensé" en aquel momento el teléfono le sobresaltó. –Kinomoto.- Responde. _

_-Hola Sakura- Dice el hombre y Sakura sintió un respingo en su corazón- Habla Shaoran. _

_-¡Ah Hola Shaoran! – Sonríe con torpeza. "¡Rayos¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?" -¿¿Qué ocurre¿Dónde estás? _

_-Estoy en una reunión con unos asociados. Se me hará un poco tarde y no llegaré hasta las once. _

_-Entiendo. – Repite Sakura. _

_Shaoran Li prosigue-Aun tengo que coordinar unas cuantas cosas y la reunión con la división norteamericana de distribución no es hasta las dos. Tengo también la reunión con Hiragizawa hasta las cuatro…_

_-Si, entiendo. _

_-De modo que me preguntaba… si podríamos hablar durante la cena… pero no en la casa. _

_-¿Cena? _

_-Si. – Sonando algo nervioso añade.- Una cena… en un restaurante. _

_-Lo último que debemos hacer es salir juntos. ¿Sabes como se pondrían los medios? – Declara ella relajándose en su silla y jugando con el cordón del auricular del teléfono. Una tenue sonrisa además de un halo rosa se posaba en su rostro añadiendo.- ¡Nos pondrían como pareja! _

_-Lo ultimo que necesita tu reputación. – Declara Shaoran muy relajado. _

_-Exacto. Mejor en la casa. _

_-De acuerdo. Meiling dijo que saldría a cenar con Fuutie y unos modelos. Parece estar más que entusiasmada de conocer uno de esos directores de agencia._

_-¿Quiere ser modelo? _

_-Asegura que es un paso para su éxito. Meiling a veces es incomprensible._

_-¿Lo dices porque parece estar empeñada en casarse contigo? –_

_Shaoran no contiene una risa: el tema en conversaciones de Fuutie, Tomoyo y Sakura, en presencia del varón había sido precisamente Meiling. Shaoran no se intimidaba por los deseos de su prima y así lo había recalcado en una ocasión anterior aquella misma semana: Quería a Meiling pero no era su idea de novia. – Creo que Meiling aun no ha captado la idea de que no quiero casarme. Ahora mismo resulta contraproducente. _

_-Creo que se conformaría con ser tu novia.- Responde ella con cierta coquetería.- Como todas las mujeres del Oriente. _

_Shaoran la escucha con atención: Detecta el dejo divertido de su voz. Los últimos días habían estado así cuando hablaban por teléfono aunque cuando estaban frente a frente evadían miradas y contactos._

_Shaoran Sabía que había química y le temía a ello. Se divierte con su proposición y añade el hombre sin responderle.- Hasta esta noche… Sakura. _

_Sakura colgó la llamada sintiéndose que saltaría cualquier momento en su silla. _

-Tonta- Dice en el presente dentro de la limosina mientras esta recorría parte de la ciudad para llegar a su destino. Iba sola. Así era que le tocaba llegar.

La Cena no se dio con Shaoran Li. Tampoco cualquier otra conversación civilizada entre ellos. Simplemente se negaba a escuchar sus razones: las pruebas estaban allí: en tinta y a color. La imagen de Tomoyo Daidouji y Shaoran Li muy cómodos en un sofá y bastante íntimos fue la que deshizo toda ilusión que pudo haber tenido días antes sobre Li.

Cuando una llamada le despertó de sus pensamientos, tomó el teléfono como una autómata. - ¿Si?

-Sakura. – Dice la voz saludándole pero se notaba algo agotado y débil.

-Señor Li – Refiriéndose al padre de Shaoran.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que… - haciendo una pausa. – No podré asistir al lanzamiento.

-¡¿Qué?! Señor Li…- Dice incorporándose parcialmente. -¡Tiene que asistir! Limaría asperezas con los medios.

-Sakura no me siento muy bien. Ya llamé a Wei y le he informado y un vehiculo lo trae hasta acá. – Sakura se preocupa y Li lo previene diciéndole.- Tranquila. Son achaques de hombres enfermos. Disfruta la fiesta. Te lo mereces, Sakura.

-Señor Li: Cuanto lo siento. Espero en verdad que se recupere.

-Muchas gracias, querida. Que te diviertas. – Ahí cortando la llamada. Sakura se quedó mirando el aparato unos segundos antes de guardarlo en su bolsito de fiesta. Notando que apenas cabía allí. Mirando su atuendo nota que tal vez estuvo algo equivocada con Tomoyo al elegir tal atuendo tan elegante.

El vestido era una pieza enteriza que escotado en la parte superior llevaba solo unos aretes con esmeraldas y pequeñas perlas incrustadas que le prestó su amiga. Para rematar llevaba una especie de cintillo en su cabeza hecho de diamantes y perlas que daba alusión a una pequeña tiara dándole un aire de realeza. Había sido maquillada con esmero y bajo las instrucciones de su amiga y sus cabellos parcialmente recogidos.

No tenía idea de porque se dejó convencer por Tomoyo: le tuvo pena pues por alguna razón desde que volvió de la playa, estaba muy callada y hasta retraída pero captaba la mirada de Sakura y de una vez sonreía. Su amiga le preguntó en más de una ocasión que ocurría pero Tomoyo astutamente no le decía nada.

Sakura admitía que estaba enojada con Tomoyo y no podía ser culpada por ello. Aunque accedió a todo lo que se refería de su vestuario ella y Sakura tenían sus diferencias y eran notables. Más que todo por el artículo que salió al otro día de la llegada de la playa y los medios se hicieron eco.

-Tonta.- Se acusa nuevamente al momento que la limosina llega al recibidor del lugar y los flashes no se hicieron esperar para ver si se trataba de la pareja del momento que iban allí.

Tomoyo y Shaoran.

Muchas cosas pueden pasar en cuestión de días. Y Sakura estaba mas clara de ello que cualquiera.

------------

En el otro lado de la ciudad, una joven de ojos amatistas terminaba de darle una última revisada a su atuendo que variaba totalmente de alguien que vestía de manera hippie la mayor parte de sus días y discutía al mismo tiempo con su madre por el teléfono. Desde que tomó la llamada, Tomoyo se había arrepentido pues su madre ni siquiera se tomaba tiempo para tomar aire. Expresaba todo lo que opinaba con relación a aquella noticia que había cruzado fronteras.

Esta continuaba diciendo_.-… Entonces la noticia se ha hecho eco aquí querida¡No de otra persona que el Heredero Li! …-_ se notaba más que feliz y Tomoyo trataba de interrumpirle pero ella comenzaba nuevamente. _-… me han llamado a la oficina de diez revistas y diarios pidiendo una entrevista con la madre de la "Princesa de los Diamantes" –_ El dejo de satisfacción estaba mas que claro.- _… debo decirte que es un cambio radical querida: De un simple doctor a un empresario poderoso… y que cambio de corazón. Ya decía yo que lograrías superar lo de Touya Kinomoto_…

-.Mamá. Lo de Touya no se supera como si cambiara de marca de detergente, por favor- Habla con mucha seguridad y firmeza.- Shaoran Li y yo no tenemos nada…

_-Pero querida. ¡Las fotos! _

_-_Esas fotos_- _gruñe con exasperación mirándose nuevamente al espejo y decidiendo si ir finalmente o no a esa gala. – Esas fotos no son verdaderas… bueno si lo son, pero no lo que expresan.

_-¿Cómo es eso?_ – Pregunta su madre notablemente confundida. _-¿Lo son, o no lo son? _

-Son reales pero…

-_Eso es lo que cuenta_- Le corta ella_.- ¡Bueno, tendremos mucho de que hablar cuando vaya de visita allá! _

-¡¿Qué¿Cómo así?

_-¡Querida¿No supondrás que entres en esa relación con ese joven y no conozca a la familia?-_ ríe con optimismo y Tomoyo trata de decir algo pero su madre se adelanta diciéndole_.- Además es lo que he dicho a los medios "Trataré con el joven una vez vaya a ver a mi hija a Hong Kong. Hasta entonces me eximo de hacer comentarios" _

Tomoyo en aquellos momentos deseaba marcharse a la India. El asunto de las fotos le trajo problemas con Sakura y ahora su madre creía todo lo que decían los medios. ¿Qué más faltaba?

-Madre: no tienes porque dejar tus asuntos en Japón por venir a verme… es una pérdida total de tiempo… y no hables con los medios.

-_Tomoyo: Es definitivo que necesitas a tu madre de tu lado querida. No tienes porque preocuparte acerca de mi tiempo, pues lo dedicaré a lo más importante y esa eres tú. En cuanto a Li Shaoran, está mas que claro que te había subestimado¡si sabes elegir hombres de carácter! Pensé que mis esperanzas estaban perdidas cuando te involucraste con alguien como Touya Kinomoto. _

-¡Mamá! Nunca has reprimido mi amistad con su hermana… ¿Por qué denigras tanto a su hermano¿Por qué solo es médico?

-_No querida_.- Expresa con cierta bondad que Tomoyo prestó atención.- _No denigro a Touya Kinomoto por ser médico_…- haciendo una pausa.- _¡Lo hago por ser hijo de su padre! _– Gruñe exasperándose haciendo que a su hija se le formara una enorme gota en su frente_.- Fujitaka Kinomoto se casó con una mujer diez años menor que él… ¡Nadeshiko era una niña apenas_! – Ruge y Tomoyo tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído para que no le dejara sorda.

-Mamá: Deja al señor Kinomoto fuera de esto…

-¡_Me exasperaba que tu siguieras los pasos de mi amada Nadeshiko! Cayendo en las garras de esos… de esos…_

.-Mamá Tengo que dejarte. Llego tarde a la gala…

-¡_AH hija! Claro. Disculpa. Luego te llamo para coordinar los planes de mi ida a visitarte. ¡Tengo tantos deseos de ver a Sakura también!_

La llamada fue colgada y Tomoyo se quedó un instante con el auricular pegado al oído antes de colgar. Su madre siempre fue ciega por el rencor hacía Fujitaka y pensó que las cosas se habían disipado. Entonces, ella y Touya comienzan a salir.

-¿Quién me dijo a mi que aquello funcionaría? – Suspiró observándose nuevamente al espejo para notar su vestido de tirantes finos y cabellos sujetos en un precioso moño alto donde escapaban unos rulos indomables que caían suavemente por sus hombros semi desnudos.

En lo alto del moño tenía un prendedor con pequeñas piedras del color de su vestido. El vestido a la altura de su muslo comenzaba a abrirse tenuemente para mostrar un lado de su piel blanca y pálida, pero no mucho para así moverse con libertad en aquel vestido estrecho. Su cuello estaba adornado con una gargantilla de fibra azul de donde colgaba un prendedor con una gota de perla. Exquisitamente maquillada se disponía a darle alcance a Sakura quien una hora antes se había marchado para llegar a tiempo.

O para evitarla. Ahora mismo no le daba importancia al asunto: aunque al principio le había divertido el hecho que Sakura presentara signos de desconfianza cuando se trataba de ella y Shaoran, ahora era una carga mas que una diversión: Sakura apenas le hablaba mas de lo necesario como aquel día que debía ser un evento de magnitudes que las aliara en vez de separarlas.

Pero lo ocurrido días antes en el edificio corporativo de empresas Li, sobrepasó todas las expectativas. Mientras Tomoyo salía hacía los pasillos de la enorme mansión para dirigirse a la limosina que le esperaba en el exterior, recordaba los eventos acaecidos desde que salió del ascensor días antes.

_Notaba las miradas curiosas de todos aquellos que se encontraba en el pasillo pero no le prestaba atención: no era la primera vez que llamaba la atención y algunos de esos rostros eran desconocidos para ella y otros familiares pero que le mirasen de aquella manera no le sacaba de quicio. Ya cuando llegó al área donde estaban las oficinas de Sakura, todos en aquel departamento estaban reunidos en dos grupos: uno observaban un televisor que había en un extremo que se usaba para notar los movimientos bursátiles y noticias financieras del mundo. Del otro lado había un grupo de seis o siete personas todos, agachados hacía un escritorio viendo algo. _

_Entre ellos, Tomoyo notó la mirada de la asistente de Sakura, quien tosió consecutivamente al darse cuenta de su presencia en el lugar. Todos los que observaban en el escritorio se dispersaron simuladamente y sea lo que tenían viendo delante de ellos, ya no estaba cuando Tomoyo se aproximó. - ¿Está Sakura en su despacho?_

_Misa observó nerviosa la puerta cerrada y las cortinas corridas dando privacidad al despacho de su jefa y responde a Tomoyo.- Ahora mismo está algo indispuesta señorita Daidouji. – Bajando su voz.- ¿Por qué no va a casa… _

_-¿Indispuesta? – Observando su reloj y luego a la asistente preocupada.- Hablé con ella hace una hora y dijo que podía recibirme.- Sacando un sobre largo de su bolso añade.- Tengo las fotos preliminares para la campaña. _

_-Ahora no es un buen momento. - -Insiste Misa. _

_-Si está tan enferma, debería irse a casa. _

_-No dije que estuviera enferma- Añade bajando la voz para que su jefa no le escuchara.- Dije que estaba indispuesta._

_-¿Acaso no es lo mismo? _

_-En este caso no, Señorita. – responde bajando aun más la voz. _

_Tomoyo miró a los ojos de Misa y pudo detectar cierta hesitación. -¿Ha ocurrido algo? _

_Misa miró nuevamente la puerta y añade—Será mejor que hable con ella luego…_

_-No soy de las que huyen, - observando alrededor las miradas dudosas de los presentes.- ¿Que es lo que pasa? _

_Misa iba a hablar cuando la puerta detrás de ellas se abrió. Sakura estaba frente a ellas y aunque venía con un rostro pálido, su rostro se desencajó al ver el rostro de Tomoyo. Su sonrisa era forzada cuando le saludó.- ¡Tomoyo¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Misa sigilosamente se alejó de ambas jóvenes a seguir con su trabajo. Tomoyo notaba las miradas ya para nada sutiles sobre ellas y sonríe inocentemente para decir.- Traje las fotos preliminares… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? _

_-¿Pasa? _

_-Misa expresa que estás indispuesta. ¿Que ocurre? _

_Sakura niega con su cabeza para sonreírle forzadamente. Tomoyo nota cierto vacío en su mirada.- No me pasa nada. _

_-¿Segura, Sakura? _

_-Si claro- Sonríe nerviosa y expresa- Tengo algo que hablar contigo. – Indicándole la oficina.- Por favor…- Tomando el sobre con las fotos de las manos de la amatista.-Misa: que nadie nos interrumpa por favor. _

_Misa asintió y las vio desaparecerse por la puerta de la oficina de su jefa. Los demás se acercaron hasta donde podían para escuchar lo que se diría allí dentro. _

_-¿Shaoran? – Preguntaba en aquéllos instantes Tomoyo a Sakura que tenía varios diarios en su escritorio.- ¿Que dices? _

_-¡Podía imaginármelo de él! De todas maneras parece más que agradable contigo. ¡Pero no de Ti! No tienes ni dos meses de haber roto con mi hermano…- Expresa ahogándose con sus palabras. -¡Pensé que querías a Touya! Aunque fuera un poquito Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo observa el rostro desencajado de su amiga y sabe que algo no anda bien: Sakura tiene los ojos llorosos más no suelta una lágrima. Sus labios temblaban parecían conteniendo una cólera que aun no se notaba en totales proporciones. _

_O parecía una muchacha con el corazón y las esperanzas rotas: Como aquella vez que invitó a Yukito a salir cuando tenía trece años y él se negó. Sakura luego de aquel desplante lloró por horas en su regazo. _

_-Sakura: no se que hablas. _

_Sakura no soportó su negación y el rostro limpio reflejado por parte de su amiga. Extiende en su escritorio uno de los diarios encima de su escritorio. Era el diario matutino y en grandes letras se leía "Encontrada la princesa de los diamantes" mas abajo una foto de una pareja en la penumbra: sus cabezas muy juntas. Reconoce ese lugar… reconoce aquellos cabellos… la pareja parecía en aquel ángulo… _

_-¡No puedo creerlo! – Grita levantándose. - ¿Cuándo tomaron esto¡ES sorprendente el coraje de esos sujetos…!_

_-¿Y crees que yo si¿Cómo pudiste Tomoyo? – La amatista lee los pequeños títulos debajo de la foto que explica "Romántico fin de semana". En otro diario se leía "Escape de Li: ha tomado ya una prometida" u otro que decía "Li y su amante¿hijo sigue los pasos del padre?" - ¡Y en la apertura de la nueva campaña¿Sabes el daño que esto le hace a la empresa? _

_-Sakura: Estas fotos no son lo que parecen…- viendo como ella misma sino se distinguiera en ellas pensaría que se están besando. La cara de ella no se ve y la sombra del mentón de Shaoran da la impresión de que iba a besarla. – Estábamos charlando aquella noche… _

_-¡No por lo que dicen estas fotos! O los artículos dentro. ¡Hablan que uno siguió a la habitación al otro…! _

_-¡No puedo creerlo! Sakura: Nosotros no… jamás… _

_-¡Díselo a los medios que se han vuelto acechadores con la noticia¡Ahora mismo la central de teléfonos dejó de tomar las llamadas queriendo corroborar estas fotos! Si es cierto que Li tiene ya una novia… si eres en verdad amante… que si vives en la misma casa… - Hesitando en lo último – Que si era verdad que se habían acostado juntos ese fin de semana._

_-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó escandalizada y por supuesto abochornada. - ¡No es cierto Sakura¡Por Dios! Que cosas inventan los medios. _

_-¡Cuándo tienen estas fotos, pueden creer cualquier cosa! _

_-Sakura: te juro por nuestra amistad que Shaoran Li y yo no nos hemos acostado. Ni siquiera nos besamos…- Sakura la miró a los ojos y notaba que dice la verdad y con ello nota que Sakura se comienza a aplacar – Debieron ser esas periodistas venenosas: Shaoran rechazó a una de ellas. ¿Lo sabes? _

_-No no lo sabía – Admite sorprendida pero no menos inquieta. _

_-Lo hicieron como retaliación por el desplante de Shaoran. Ya pasarán estos chismes. Son solo rumores. _

_-¡Una foto vale más que mil palabras!- Señalando los diarios en su escritorio y Tomoyo dejó el que tenía en sus manos en ese escritorio. _

_-.Estás exagerando Sakura- Indica Tomoyo tratando de calmarla y nota que su amiga contiene un enojo notable y Tomoyo sospechaba el porque: Sakura y Shaoran habían compartido mucho aquel fin de semana y se notaban incluso más relajados con ellos mismos. _

_Tomoyo había notado que Sakura incluso llegaba a inocentemente coquetear con su mirada y dejaba embelesado a Li. Pero… ¿Acaso significaba que ella y Li… algo pasó entre ellos el fin de semana? _

_-No puedes ir a la fiesta acompañando a Shaoran… -Habla Sakura atrayendo su mirada.- SI quieres ir ve, pero lleva pareja. _

_-Sakura: no puedo hacer tal cosa… no tengo con quien ir…- Pensando a lo ultimo "Después de lo que le hice, dudo que quiera ir conmigo"_

_-¡Entonces quédate en casa! _

_-¡No puedo quedarme en casa y lo sabes! No puedo esconderme…_

_-.Algo tiene que hacerse como parte de control de daños. Ya llamé al relacionador público para hacer llegar un comunicado a los medios._

_-Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que Li tenga novia Sakura? – Atrayendo su mirada.- Es decir… ¿Es algo malo que Shaoran y yo…_

_-Desmentí ante los periodistas que tuvieras algo con él Tomoyo ¿Cómo crees que me hace quedar que ahora si te vean con él? _

_-Ah, eso te molesta. Tu reputación. ¿Qué tiene de malo que hayas mentido primero y luego si digas la verdad? Eso no tiene nada de malo. Protegías la intimidad de Li._

_Sakura entendía sus palabras y Tomoyo lo notaba por como su enojo iba disipándose de su mirada siempre alegre y jovial. –Ahora no es un buen momento. _

_-¿Y cuando será? _

_-Una vez la campaña se haya estabilizado en el mercado- Responde no mirándole sino a sus documentos que comenzó a revisar y firmar. _

_-. ¿Qué harás con Li¿Con quien irá a la fiesta¿Contigo? _

_Sakura la miró con incredulidad y cierta vergüenza en su rostro.- ¡Como crees! No. No me soporta… _

_-No me pareció en la playa Sakura- Explica sonriendo tenuemente. _

_Sakura hizo caso omiso a su amiga y marcó a Misa afuera para informarle.- Si, llama a la casa: diles que me quedo a trabajar hasta tarde. – Haciendo una pausa.- No, me quedo a trabajar sola… si, gracias. – Colgando la llamada y observa a Tomoyo para añadir.- Anda con cuidado. Para cuando salgas de aquí, de seguro el edificio o su entrada estará lleno de periodistas. – Ahí bajando su mirada. _

_-Sakura: - le llama tratando de atraer su mirada pero su amiga no responde y ella añade.- Eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga: Espero que sepas confiar en mí… en las cosas que hago… ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora no tengo a nadie… Shaoran Li… nadie. _

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo? – Pregunta Profesionalmente como era su "Hábito" Últimamente aunque no engañaba a su mejor amiga -. Solo te pido a ti y a él prudencia. Mas ahora, que todos los medios están sobre nosotros. _

_Alzando una ceja pregunta con presteza.- ¿Acaso no te importaría que Shaoran Li y yo saliéramos? _

_Tomoyo pudo notar la hesitación en la mirada de Sakura y los segundos que transcurrieron para que pudiera escuchar un exhalo algo desesperado y añadiendo con rapidez (notando nerviosismo también)- Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de importarme? _

Pero Tomoyo sabía que no era verdad. A Sakura le importaba y mucho. Tal era su importancia que los sentimientos de su amiga iban evolucionando y la dirección era clara: hacía Shaoran Li.

Los observó aquel fin de semana y sabía que algo se veía allí: ambos pasaban los días hablando y hasta fueron a montar bicicletas por las calles de la ciudad costera como dos adolescentes.

**-----------**

-_Hace mucho tiempo que no montaba bicicleta- Admite Sakura en aquellos instantes al hombre. -¡Shaoran: Espera!- le gritaba pues Shaoran iba adelante dada su condición física ganaba terreno dejando a la chica de ojos esmeraldas atrás. -¡Shaoran! _

_-¡Vamos Kinomoto! Pensé que siempre ganabas todo lo que te proponías. – Grita él metros adelante esperando que Sakura terminara de subir la pequeña colina en bicicleta. Admiraba aquellos shorts que la joven llevaba puesta con aquella ligera franela de algodón y los cabellos sujetos en una coleta. _

Despertó de sus pensamientos encontrándose con la parte de atrás de una limosina acompañado de su hermana. Esta iba en silencio al igual que él inmersa en sus pensamientos. Contrario a él, Fuutie lo observaba de tanto en tanto, tratando de adivinar que pasó entre él y Sakura.

Shaoran pensaba por su parte en Meiling: Esta se había puesto como un demonio en cuanto aquellas fotos se habían hecho públicas. Le armó un melodrama como si hubieran estado comprometidos por mucho tiempo y se negó a ir a aquella fiesta de Diamantes Li. No que a Shaoran le interesara si iba o no. Quería evitar a toda costa conclusiones de los medios de quien sería su novia o esposa. Ya aquella semana, había tenido bastante con los chismes de los medios.

Tratando de aligerar el ambiente declara- Deberías estar feliz: el evento del año. Sin embargo, pareciera que te diriges a la ahorca por el rostro que traes…

El guapo rostro de su hermano menor le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa y también de nerviosismo.- tengo mucho que pensar.- Aclara y Fuutie procura enderezar su corbata de pajarita que estaba torcida.

-Procura tratar de no matarte con Kinomoto delante de los periodistas.- Haciendo una pausa- O con Hien. – Añade para curiosidad de su hermano.

-No te disgusta encontrarte con él.

Fuutie se sonroja dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.- ¿A ti si te disgusta?

Shaoran lo piensa unos instantes. – Trataré de evitarlo.

-¿Y si no puedes?

Shaoran le mira con atención para decirle.- Lo saludaré con cortesía. – Fuutie le mira un instante a lo que Shaoran prosigue para decirle. – Sino puedo evitarlo…

-Hermano.

-No puedo cambiar el pasado.

-.Kinomoto se negó de venir contigo esta noche… - Atrayendo su mirada- Ella me lo comentó.- Encogiéndose de hombros.- Noto que ya no se llevan tan mal. Pero tampoco parecen llevarse bien estos últimos días.

-Kinomoto está molesta. Supongo que es por las fotos que salieron ésta semana en los medios….

-No la culpo.- Dice sutilmente.- Si no me hubieras explicado, también las habría creído. – Shaoran le observa de reojo a su hermana.- No que me molestara en verdad: Daidouji es muy linda.

-Si. Pero ella no tiene intensiones románticas conmigo. O yo con ella. – Frunciendo su rostro añade- Ya quisiera desaparecer esas fotos de la faz de la tierra.

-Yo recorté esas fotos… - Sonríe complacida y Shaoran le observa en hito - ¡Te Ves tan adorable! Y te aseguro que no fui la única: Las demás seguro las recortaron también-.

Shaoran sintió su rostro arder. ¿Qué clase de hermanas le habían tocado a él¡Cuatro incoherentes criaturas, eso es claro!

. – Pero tienes que admitir que con quien no se lleva bien es con Mei. – Shaoran le observa- Primero le achacaba que tenía intensiones de quedarse contigo.- Ahí Shaoran se mueve incómodo en su asiento.- Luego de llevar a Tomoyo y ponerla frente a ti. – Ahí observando con intensidad a su hermana. – Luego no deja de hablar de todo lo que pasa con todos nuestros parientes…- suspira resignada- Y sabiendo lo extensa que es la familia… todo es posible. ¿Sabes que el tío tiene problemas económicos?

-¿En serio?

-Si. Malos negocios en el transcurso de los años. – Haciendo una merecida pausa. - No quiero acusar a Meiling de interesada…- haciendo otra pausa.- Pero sería muy conveniente que decidiera casarse contigo ahora… justo ahora. – Añade con presteza. Hace una pausa para declarar finalmente.- ¿Crees que debemos de preocuparnos y…

-.Fuutie- Dice Shaoran con cierta pizca de precaución.

-No es que le diga que es una aprovechada. Pero Xiao Lang: estuvieron comprometidos cuando eran jóvenes. Ella decidió no casarse contigo. ¿Recuerdas? Se involucró con aquel muchacho que tenía varios negocios en aquel pueblecito y se olvidó de ti.

-Su corazón decidió por ella.

-Y el tuyo también: no luchaste por ella… simplemente te conformaste.

-Basta Fuutie. – Solicita Shaoran tajante molestándole aquel tema. – Tengo en diez minutos que enfrentar una ola de reporteros y curiosos: también la cara de pocos amigos de Sakura. No necesito añadirle tus conjeturas taladrando en mi cabeza también.

Fuutie cayó. Notaba que a Shaoran le incomodaba en cierta forma la presencia de su prima en la casa. Mas aun con la discusión que encontró en la noche cuando Sakura había llegado a la casa.

_Las voces llegaban hasta los pasillos del segundo piso. Fuutie se asomó por su puerta para escuchar las voces de Sakura y Shaoran parecieran discutiendo. Escucha cuando Shaoran replica.-… las circunstancias las exageras y lo sabes. ¡No hay nada entre Tomoyo y yo! _

_-¡Según ustedes! Los medios no se conformarán con las respuestas tuyas Shaoran. ¡Tan cerca del lanzamiento de imagen!_

_-¿Estás segura que lo único que te molesta es que es cerca de tu "Preciado lanzamiento"? _

_-Claro que es lo único que me preocupa.- Responde con voz ecuánime. - ¿Qué mas podría ser? _

_Su hermano tarda unos segundos en responder fuutie se asoma un poco mas para notar las siluetas de la pareja y escucha la voz de Sakura diciéndole.-… ¡Tendrás que soportarme hasta entonces! _

_-¡Tienes que saber que no confío en Hien! Jamás lo hice. _

_-¿Y en mi? _

_-silencio-._

_-Tendrás que confiar en mi Shaoran. Es lo mejor para tu futuro. Tu carrera. Tú y Tomoyo tendrán que esperar. _

_-¿Acaso no me dijiste que crees en lo que dice Tomoyo? _

_-Así es. Pero no puedo confiar en ti. -.Añade con inteligencia.- Por Dios: mira las fotos Shaoran: Tal vez no había interés departe de Tomoyo, pero de ti podría haber cierta negligencia. Tienes que ser más responsable. Hacer lo que sea mejor para tu carrera. _

_-¿Por qué te importa lo que pase conmigo o mi carrera? _

_-Debo demasiado a tu padre. _

_-¡Mi padre, mi padre¿Acaso lo único que sabes decir es eso? – Ruge molestándose. -¿Crees que cometeré los mismos errores de libertinaje que él¡No lo soporto! _

_-.-Tendrás que soportarlo mas tiempo. Mucho mas… ¡Por lo menos hasta que te deshagas de mi! De ahí en adelante será asunto tuyo lo que decidas hacer con Diamantes Li. _

_-¿Quién te asegura que quiero deshacerme de ti?! – Pregunta su hermano y Fuutie trata de observar más de cerca. Pero aun así, solo alcanza en vislumbrar sus siluetas. _

_-…- Algo que Fuutie no escuchaba claro era dicho para concluirse con.-… olvídalo… no… voy… -tomando una bocanada de aire escucha a la chica decirle.-… Un error que cometas ahora, lo pagarás por el resto de tu vida. _

------------------

Sakura observa distraída la llegada de muchas personas a la fiesta pero no ve a Shaoran por ninguna parte. Una palmada en su hombro le hace voltearse y ver al galante británico de ojos azules observando su mirada nota su aprobación y escucha decir.- ¡Querida sakura! Vaya que me dejas hipnotizado.- Inclinándose a besar su mano.- Divina visión que nos obsequias.

-¡Eriol: Que cosas dices! – Responde algo sonrojada pero agradecida por su cumplido.- Parece que será todo un éxito.

Sakura no deja de ver lo elegante que se ve el británico con su frac.

-Estoy viendo muchas personas presentes. Las confirmaciones fueron casi totales… pero falta el invitado de honor aun no aparece…

-Ya me doy cuenta…

El caballero nota su hesitación. Eriol dudaba mucho que Shaoran planeara dejar plantado a todos: Invitados, accionistas, inversionistas, periodistas y demás. – Tranquila: él no faltará.

-.¿Como puedes estar seguro? No estamos a mejores términos. Esto seria la estocada perfecta para vengarse…

-¿Vengarse de quien querida Sakura?

-De su padre… de mi – ahí observándole para ver si él sabía algo. Ahí escucha los murmullos y aplausos aislados provenientes de la entrada. Entre las luces de cámaras y murmullos de las personas allí congregadas Sakura nota con alivio la cabeza alta del heredero Li que hace su entrada del brazo de otra mas que Fuutie Li.

Sakura se extrañaba de sentir cierto alivio en su persona.

-¿No lo que esperábamos ver llegar, cierto? – Pregunta Eriol con la mirada de _"Se algo y es divertido"_ presente en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Sakura lo mira algo aturdida por un segundo y él no evita sonreírle aun más. – O con "Quien" esperábamos verle llegar. En la guerra y el amor es lo mismo Sakura: Tienes que debilitar las defensas enemigas, antes de intentar un altercado a su corazón.

Sakura le observó con una mirada llena de consternación y curiosidad. Simplemente murmura.- Eriol: no tengo ni la mínima idea de lo que acabas de decirme…

Eriol sonríe más enigmáticamente mientras observa a Shaoran quien responde las preguntas de los periodistas, también tratar de ver más allá de las luces de los flashes de cámaras. -¿Damos una vuelta por el salón antes del discurso de bienvenida? – Extendiéndole su brazo caballerosamente.

Sakura sonríe tenuemente antes de tomar su invitación y Shaoran puede verlos entre los cuerpos de los periodistas y curiosos que se han acercado a felicitarle e interrogarle. El cuerpo de Sakura, bellamente ataviado y resaltando sus notables cualidades pasea en su mirada y también se queda grabado en su estomago sintiendo que tal vez su estomago no resistiría su presencia mucho tiempo.

¡Se sentía tan nervioso como un colegial! Su roce los últimos días con la ojiverde no era lo que cualquiera esperaba menos él. Pero tal vez, aquel ambiente sería la oportunidad idónea para aproximársele y limar asperezas.

Solo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza¿Qué hacía ella con Hiragizawa¿Acaso habían llegado juntos?

¡No podía esperar mucho para saciar su curiosidad!

**-----Continuará. **

**Bueno bueno… la verdad que más incomoda no podía estar esta susodicha fiesta. Casi nadie de los protagonistas desea estar ahí y al mismo tiempo, sus sentimientos están a flor de piel y otros simplemente desechan la idea de pensar lo que están sintiendo. Jajajaja. Gracias por los rr llegados a la publicación de este séptimo capitulo. Agradezco todo el apoyo recibido al igual qué sus interrogantes. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el retorno a casa y "Al mundo real" aunque con sus repercusiones: Ya Mailing se olfatea algo pero nada, nada superara lo que se viene en el octavo capitulo. Tomoyo defiende su amistad con Li y rectifica que nada a pasado mientras que Eriol se siente desplazado por Li aunque su instinto le dice que no hay nada de que preocuparse… pero ¿Acaso sus ojos y las fotos engañan? A Eriol le falta aun la prueba mas fuerte acerca de Tomoyo y sus sentimientos a ella… ¿Debe rendirse ante este imposible o creer mas que de la amistad que Tomoyo le ofrece puede haber algo mas¡Esperemos que ella si piense las cosas!!! **

**Bueno ahora vamos con algunos de los RR de esta semana: **

**Rosh Bernal. Como siempre muchas gracias por tus comentarios. No recuerdo bien si hice llegar un reply a tu correo pero en fin, aquí públicamente te doy las gracias y espero que este séptimo capitulo haya saciado tu curiosidad y que te haya gustado. Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo. PS Gracias por tus deseos de que me mejorara. Estoy mejor de mi gripa . **

**Undine. Bueno ya pudiste ver muchas cosas que pueden responder tus preguntas aunque faltan un poco mas. La fiesta aun no termina y la noche es larga jijijiji y el octavo capitulo tendrá la conclusión y lo que puede pasar después de una noche de ensueño como esta. Cuídate y espero tus próximos comentarios. **

**Meli17/. Gracias por tus felicitaciones aunque gracias a ti y a los demás es que la historia en verdad es un éxito: mostrándome su apoyo. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y una vez mas, gracias. Cuídate. **

**Kemmy-chan. Estoy acostumbrándome a tu presencia por aquí y es mas que agradable. Gracias por tu apoyo. Lamento mucho que no te llegara el reply de la semana pasada. Creo que es mas seguro hacerte llegar mis respuestas por aquí. Ya viste a Mei y ya saco las u****ñas y explicó que Shaoran es solo de ella jijijiji. Ya vez como lo han tomado Sakura y Tomoyo pero nada cambiará el ciclo de eventos que se vienen. Gracias por apoyar a la pobre Tomoyo jejeje aunque las fotos harán de las suyas en Eriol. – Al menos en un principio- pero cuando has tenido una relación duradera e intensa, es difícil olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana. Cuídate mucho y saludos. **

**FENIX-GIRL. Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo. Se que tus comentarios vienen tan seguido pero al igual que un par [De hermanas locas[ que conozco todo llega a su tiempo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones aunque ustedes ayudan a que sea posible que pase la cantidad de RR esperados y que el capitulo guste tanto. Saludos para ti y nos leemos en una próxima. **

**K-tichan. Gracias gracias gracias. Gracias en verdad por tus comentarios. La verdad no tengo nada en contra de los reporteros – incluso quería estudiar periodismo en la universidad- pero la verdad hay algunos que son vampiros de los malos: huelen la sangre de victimas y no se conforman con nimiedades con tal de conseguir la noticia que valga dinero. **

**Roy123. Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Jajajaja Tomoyo comprenderá muchas cosas pero será mas adelante. Mientras trataran de llevar las cosas con calma… bueno en el octavo capitulo se vera mas de este par. **

**Pamela. Lamento mucho que te hayas quedado sin uñas jijiji. No era mi intención. Gracias por tu opinión ya que vale mucho como los de los demás. La periodista solo esta loca por una historia que le valga dinero y esta cumple su cometido pero es rencorosa. Muchos son así. **

**Isabel. Gracias por tu opinión. Espero que este séptimo haya sido de tu agrado. Hasta una próxima. **

**Nerak-cibeles. Como siempre presente y apoyándome en cada una de mis historias. Te lo agradezco en verdad. **

**Falta mucho para que el Secreto de la mami de Shaoran salga a la luz pero hay mucha intriga de por medio e incluso Shaoran comienza a dudar de la culpabilidad de su padre – aunque no quiere que esto pase- fuutie tendrá mucha interacción con lo personajes y evitara uno que otro alboroto aunque también los ocasionará. Pero en fin, espero que este séptimo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso y hasta una próxima. **

**Sindy. Es muy buena pregunta y mejor respuesta no podría haberte dado mas que la que tu misma te respondes. Jijiji aunque nos guste verlos felices… hay que ver cuantas vicisitudes tienen que pasar. Nada que sea para tu bien, llega de manera sencilla y los retos nos hacen más fuerte y hacen valorar lo que tenemos y podemos tener. Espero que mi respuesta sea de tu agrado porque creo en esto. Nada que viene sencillo puede ser bueno o simplemente no aprendemos a valorarlo. Cuídate mucho y hasta una próxima. **

**AngelZafiro. Jajajajaja creo que "hierba mala nunca muere" y es el caso de esa reportera de pacotilla aunque no digo nada mas con respecto a las consecuencias pues viste parte de ellas en este capitulo y el octavo también trae sus dudas y consecuencias. Touya aun no dirá muchas cosas pero no evitará que tome medidas de lugar al ver las fotos jajajaja. Aun se siente hermano protector incluso con Tomoyo aunque no haya sentimientos de amor de pareja… cuídate mucho y saludos. **

**Avances capitulo ocho. **_El baile sigue y para varios de ellos, dura demasiado para su gusto. Eriol analiza que es mejor ¿No tener a Tomoyo o ser solo amigos? Por ahora se conformará con uno de los dos aunque le duela. Shaoran y Sakura sienten su tensión y saben que hay algo mas… pero ¿Quién y como dará el primer paso¿Qué pasa cuando bailas con tu enemigo? Cosas surgen… sentimientos…y dolor… dolor de recordar un pasado que pensaste que estaba enterrado._

_Pasan unos cuantos días desde la fiesta y dos permanecen en distancia… aunque de cuerpo… la mente es otra cosa. Puede jugarte trucos… o ¿Ves la realidad en ella? Un nuevo personaje entra a causar conflictos. Eriol cree que el pasado y el dolor puede quedarse en Inglaterra… pero ¿Acaso siempre le seguirá el estigma de la vergüenza y el sufrimiento? Tomoyo conoce a alguien y no cree lo que sus ojos le muestran y cierto Moreno toma "Medidas extremas" al ver las fotos de Tomoyo con Shaoran y por supuesto otras de Sakura y Shaoran… ¿Qué puede hacer para proteger a su hermana? _


	8. Capitulo ocho: Lagrimas por una Balada

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 8. "Lagrimas de una Balada"  
**

------------

-No está demás el decir lo hermosa que te encuentras esta noche – Dice el sujeto aproximándose donde ella toma una copa de vino. A pesar que han tratado de evitarse incluso sus miradas durante toda la noche, cada uno estaba atento de la presencia del otro en aquel evento. Y era tonto negarlo, Tomoyo lo sabe al escuchar su voz.

Pero toda la situación acaecida en la noche pasó tan rápido que parecía formar parte de un sueño.

Los flashes de las cámaras a su alrededor les marean. Por suerte hay un acuerdo que los camarógrafos se retirarían en diez minutos más.

Pero desde el principio de la velada todo sucede muy rápido: la relacionadora pública de la empresa hace un breve discurso. Sakura sube unos momentos agradeciendo en nombre de Hien Li la presencia y colocó unas imágenes de lo que se trata la nueva campaña.

Finalmente hace su entrada en escenario Xiao Lang Li. Lo que Sakura no espera es que Shaoran sonríe al recibir el turno en el púlpito departe de ella con un sutil agarre de su codo. Sakura no reaccionó visualmente para nadie excepto el hombre: este sintió el respingo de los nervios de Sakura y sus ojos revelaron todo.

Pero ha pasado media hora de todo aquello. Nadie mas se había percatado de lo que ocurre con los protagonistas quienes cada uno en su manera, han enfrentado sus propios "monstruos de cinco cabezas"

Y era el turno de ellos de enfrentarse mutuamente.

-Tú también te ves bien. –Dice cortésmente la muchacha observando a su alrededor con cierta ansiedad y añade con total frialdad. – Hay tantas personas aquí…

-.Dirás celebridades- Objeta Eriol tomando un trago de su bebida y nota que la muchacha en ese momento, se rehusaba en mirarle a los ojos.- No tienes que actuar así conmigo Tomoyo.

Sorprendida le mira para preguntar.- ¿Actuar, como?

-Evades mi mirada. Has estado así toda la semana cuando nos hemos encontrado en la casa de Li. Es más: incluso en la oficina. Y ahora te podría comparar con un témpano de hielo. No tienes que actuar distante para dejar bien claro tu punto.

-En la oficina no hemos coincidido mucho Eriol. Y no tengo intenciones de dejar ningún punto claro- Aclara ella cortés pese a la mirada "Cortés y educada pero vulnerada" del sujeto. –Escucha…

-No me debes ninguna explicación Tomoyo. – Añade Eriol evitando que ella comenzara a hablar.- Se que desde un principio tuviste en tu mira a Li… – Sorprendiéndole. –Por eso no me sorprendió la salida de las fotos y las televisoras queriendo ganar entrevistas con alguno de los dos.

-No creas… no puedes estar…

Él le interrumpe al añadir-Se que fui algo brusco cuando cenamos juntos aquella noche… además debí de saber que algo te traías con él- mirando un instante al joven heredero saludado por parte de accionistas invitados al evento. – Debí dejarte explicar y no salir con semejante declaración. Pero lo último que pude imaginarme es que estás en una relación con Li. No lo supuse aquella noche. Tonto de mi – sonríe con melancolía.- Con lo bien que se llevan ambos. Fue mi error no leer entre líneas.

-Por favor Eriol. Deja que te explique varios puntos; primero, No podrías ser brusco aunque lo intentaras. –Le dice ella con gentileza pese a que estaba nerviosa. Eriol sonríe sutilmente ante su cumplido.-Solo que cualquiera creería que estabas nervioso esa noche.

-Lo estaba – sentencia el sujeto de mirada añil. – Pero fue un error.

-Siempre creí que era Sakura la que te gustaba- Dice Tomoyo para tentarlo, observando a su amiga bailar con uno de los ejecutivos de Diamantes Li. –No me imaginaba…

-Por favor tomoyo sabes bien que no es cierto. Me estoy avergonzando y es extraño cuando estoy sonrojado. – Dice tocando su corbata nervioso.- Olvidemos ese episodio.

-¿No quieres hablarlo?

-Prefiero no hacerlo. Mi ego está en juego – Añade haciéndole sonreír.

-Tu ego no es lo único o más importante en ti Eriol. – Añade Tomoyo y borrando su sonrisa. Al mirar a los ojos azules del hombre, esta transmite cierto pesar y tristeza.

– En fin, te felicito por tu elección: el soltero más codiciado de China.

–No, no. No estoy involucrada con Li, Eriol. – La mirada de Eriol confundida y curiosa instó a la mujer a continuar.- Solo que, hay cosas de mis… recientes… que no… bueno, digamos que no estoy en condiciones ahora mismo de tener novio. – Sorprendiéndole y ella le observa con intensidad agregando.- Ni Shaoran Li o nadie. Más bien, me hace falta un amigo.

-Un amigo. ¿Amigo? – Pregunta dubitativo ahora no comprendiendo a aquella mujer de ojos azules.

-Si. No estoy involucrada con Li. Es la verdad- Dice con firmeza a lo que Eriol le cree pero por un instante. ¡Pero cuanto deseaba en verdad que aquello fuera cierto!-Pero no quisiera perder tu amistad Eriol Hiragizawa. – Dice sonriendo con ternura y busca su mirada para decir con ingenuidad.- ¿Podemos ser amigos, Eriol Hiragizawa?

El le observa y siente una profunda opresión en su corazón. Luego su conciencia le dicta _"Algo es mejor que nada¿cierto?"-_Cuenta con uno en mi, Tomoyo. "_Aunque a quien quieras al final es a Shaoran Li_" – añade eso ultimo para si mismo.

Tomoyo sonríe con sinceridad y pureza por primera vez aquella noche. Deja su copa a un lado y el trago de él para decirle mientras le toma la mano.- ¿Qué tal bailar con una amiga, Eriol Hiragizawa?

Eriol dice con elegancia- Me encantaría Señorita Tomoyo – mientras ambos avanzan a la pista casi desierta Eriol cavila sus palabras: _"Qué tal bailar con una amiga, Eriol Hiragizawa?" _

**-------------- **

En aquel momento Meiling trataba de distraerse sin surtir efecto. Estaba arrepentida en aquellos instantes de haberse quedado en casa. Ya había caminado toda la casa en todos sus rincones.

Se puso a ver televisión satelital y por supuesto no faltaron noticias donde no se hablara de la fiesta de aquella noche. Apagó el aparato, furiosa consigo misma: Debió de asistir a aquella fiesta.

Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji: dos muchachas que son muy agraciadas físicamente pero no tienen tantas cualidades como ella.

"_Conozco a Xiao Lang desde que era un bebé. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Fui una tonta en dejarlo ir y lo se…_" Piensa mientras camina por los pasillos de la casi desolada mansión. "_Se que algo pasa en su cabeza con esa Kinomoto…"_

Cruza los vestíbulos pensativa mientras el sonido de la llovizna nocturna corre por el techo de aguas. _"Sakura Kinomoto: No se mucho de ella. Solo lo que dicen los diarios y lo que decía en Internet"._ Se cruza de brazos pensativa para añadir._"Entra a trabajar con Hien cinco años atrás. Escala rápidamente posición hasta volverse la segunda al mando de toda la corporación…"_ Frunce el ceño más y se nota el parecido familiar con Shaoran. _"Xiao Lang no quiere admitirlo pero se que en su cabeza la idea que ella fuera algo de su padre cruzó por su mente_." Sonríe al recordar una conversación que tuviesen días atrás.

Conversación que fue la causa de la acalorada discusión entre este y Kinomoto.

_-¡Hasta que al fin llegas!- Expresa Mei con gesto molesto y Shaoran suspira profundo: que le estuviera esperando en las escaleras de la casa Li no eran buenas noticias. -¡Te he estado esperando por casi una hora!_

_-Pensé que ibas a salir con Fuutie. _

_.-Lo cancelé. Esto es más importante. En fin ya se el tema que se tocaría esta noche y no estoy dispuesta a discutirlo con nadie. Y tengo que hablar contigo. _

_-¿Qué pasa Meiling? – Pregunta Shaoran mientras Wei carga con su portafolio y entra a la casa._

_-¿Cómo que, que pasa¡Estás en todas las noticias y diarios besándote con Daidouji! – Sorprendiendo a su primo y Mei lo nota. - ¿Acaso no lees los diarios? _

_-No he tenido tiempo el día de hoy. Incluso estaba…- ahí deteniéndose un segundo.- ¿Cuándo que fue que salió? _

_-Parece que después del medio día… - Gruñe la chica agregando.- ¡Una japonesa Xiao Lang¿Cómo pudiste¡Y no menos que esa muñequita de porcelana barata! _

_-.¡Oye Mei eso ha sonado muy atroz! Espero más de ti. –Reclama el hombre con firmeza. _

_-Bien me retracto de lo de muñeca barata. ¡Pero aun me debes una explicación! –añade con fuego en su mirada azabache._

_-Eso era lo que seguro Tomoyo quería hablarme. – Habla Pensativo en voz alta ante su prima quien parece perder la paciencia. _

_-¿Qué cosa¡Acaso es verdad!_

_-No Mei no es verdad. – Afirma Li. _

_-¡Eso no es lo que dicen las fotos Xiao Lang!_

_-¿Fotos?_

_-¡Ahora me niegas las fotos! –Levantando sus manos al cielo y devolviéndole la mirada.- Si las fotos…- Ahí entrando con él hasta uno de los salones y cerrando las puertas le dice sin controlar su tono de voz.- ¡Las fotos tuyas y de ella besándose! _

_-¡Yo no he besado a Tomoyo! _

_-¿Ah no¡Entonces explícame esto! – Arrojándole las fotos a la cara. Las mismas fotos que Sakura mostraría a Tomoyo aquel mismo día. Xiao Lang estudia las imágenes y reconoce inmediatamente que fue y donde fueron tomadas. -¿Dime entonces como esas fotos existen¿Acaso me dirás que fueron un montaje? _

_-No son un montaje. – Explica Shaoran seriamente.- Pero tampoco son lo que crees… -Ahí observa a su prima a los ojos._

_-Lo que todos creen- Dice con aprensión. —El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en toda la tarde. ¡Todos queriendo saber si es verdad! Que cuanto tiempo tienen viviendo juntos y una sarta de incoherencias. ¿No están hablando en serio, cierto Xiao Lang? – pregunta ella mientras su primo parecía no prestarle atención pero ella sabía que lo hacía: aun este miraba las fotos una tras otra y entre líneas lo que se decía de ellos.- ¿A ti porque tiene que interesarte una mujer como esa? _

_-Tomoyo Daidouji es una muchacha muy atractiva Mei. – Dice sorprendiendo a Meiling y su rostro se comprimió como si le acabara de dar una bofetada. -¿Por qué no habría de gustarme alguien así? _

_-¡Sabía yo que a ti te gustaba! – Shaoran pone rostro de exasperación. - ¡Oh Xiao Lang¿Cómo pudiste? _

_-No tengo nada con Tomoyo – Dice el aludido. En aquel momento abren la puerta del salón y la joven en cuestión en aquellos instantes hace su entrada con un rostro turbado. _

_El rostro reprochador de Meiling le avisa a Tomoyo que no era un buen momento. Observa a uno y otro y finalmente interroga.- ¿Están ocupados? _

_-si/no- Dicen al unísono: Meiling con los brazos en jarras y Shaoran observando a Tomoyo. El joven agrega- No Tomoyo ¿Qué ocurre? _

_-Tengo que hablar. A solas si es posible.- Dice observando un momento a Meiling. _

_-Lo que digas puedes decirlo ahora Daidouji. Por lo menos estoy enterada de la "Aventurilla" Tuya y de Xiao Lang. Aunque este dice que no es verdad… _

_-Tiene razón – Le dice Tomoyo y Mei la observa unos segundos –Lo que dice allí no es cierto. Fue la posición de la foto y como fue tomada que pone en velo de duda la misma… o nuestra amistad. – Meiling y ella se analizan mutuamente. Ambas se quedan en silencio y ninguna de ellas retrocede. _

_-Meiling- Dice Shaoran atrayendo la mirada de la china – Por favor…- indicándole la puerta. _

_Sorprendida (y algo ofendida), los deja a solas pero se queda escuchando cerca de la puerta que deja entreabierta a propósito. _

_-Sakura se ha enterado – Explica Tomoyo bajito y acercándose un poco mas a Shaoran. .- No está muy feliz. _

_-¿Has hablado con ella? – Pregunta con un gesto de preocupación que no le agradaba a Meiling. _

_Tomoyo asiente para añadirle.- Tengo años conociendo a Sakura. Y nunca le he visto tan desconfiada conmigo. _

_-¿Qué te ha dicho? – Al hace la pregunta, Shaoran se notaba nervioso. _

_-Que le molestaba que nos hayamos precipitado. Más con la campaña sobre nuestros cuellos. Que otras cosas mas…- no dando detalles.- Pero si me preguntas a m__í,__sonaba algo celosa. _

_Shaoran observa interesado a Tomoyo y ella sonríe tenuemente. -¿Qué dicen los artículos¿Has leído alguno de ellos?_

_-Solo lo que me informó Sakura: Incluso hablaban que tuvimos…- hesitando un instante y ruborizándose.- intimidad ese fin de semana… _

_Shaoran comienza a sentir que su cabeza daba mas vueltas que un trompo. ¡Lo que pueden inventarse los medios es absurdo! Tiene que encontrar una solución: Tiene que hablar con Sakura. -Hablaré con el relacionador público… _

_-Sakura dijo que se haría cargo. _

_-¿En serio? _

_-Por el bien de la empresa Li. Más bien ella… - hace una pausa y anade finalmente no ocultando nada. - Está furiosa. – . Meiling observa por el rellano la mirada preocupada de Shaoran y aquello le hace sentir mas incómoda. – Me ha dicho que no puedo ir al lanzamiento contigo… como habíamos quedado…- ahí notando cierta decepción en la mirada masculina.- Lo siento mucho. _

_-Yo también. – Suspira. – Tal vez si hablara con ella…. podría convencerla. _

_-Fuera mejor que invitaras a Sakura- Sorprende al sujeto. Tomoyo sonreía tenuemente y Meiling notaba como Shaoran ¿Se sonrojaba¡El nunca se sonrojaba! _

_¿Qué rayos pasaba? _

_-No creo. – Responde el varón. _

_-Creo que si. Es lo mejor. _

_-Encendería los chismes más. _

_-Fue lo mismo que dijo. Es una mujer inteligente. _

_-Igual tu Tomoyo. – Dice Shaoran haciendo un cumplido a la joven a lo que esta sonríe. Meiling los observa a ambos con atención. - ¿Y entonces… _

_-Creo que será mejor que no vayamos juntos. – Concluye la joven estando de acuerdo con la ojiverde y Shaoran asiente. – eso aplacará un poco la situación. Los rumores tendrán que cesar. Te recomiendo que vayas con Meiling o tú hermana. _

_-Si, tal vez. Tienes razón. Es lo mejor. _

Meiling despierta de sus recuerdos cuando tropieza con el jardín. Aun llovizna. Suspira melancólica observando el paisaje iluminado por las lámparas de jardín y se devuelve a la casa.

Recuerda las palabras de Tomoyo cuando le dijo a Shaoran "_-Fuera mejor que invitaras a Sakura-"Aquella_ expresión y la mirada del hombre le carcomían la mente.

¿Qué rayos pasaba en verdad entre ellos dos?

-Xiao Lang jamás se fijará en una mujer como ella. No cuando lo que dicen de Hien Li y ella fueran ciertos. Cosa que no dudo. Pero ¿Cómo confirmarlo? – Murmuraba para ella.

Fue entonces cuando algo se le ocurre. Es arriesgado. Podría perder la estima de Shaoran y era un riesgo que podía correr.

Fue hasta la pequeña oficina del mayordomo de la casa y tocó dos veces.

Unos segundos después abre el sujeto observando extrañado a la chica. Saliendo de su sorpresa pregunta.- ¿Señorita Meiling¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Es señorita Li para ustedes. – Corrige la chica – Por si acaso ¿tiene usted el número de mi tío?

-¿Su tío?

-Hien Li. ¿Tiene el número? – Persiste.

-No señorita. Ese teléfono solo lo tiene el asistente del señor Li. El señor Wei.

Meiling gruñe internamente ante la noticia. El sujeto la observa con atención. Meiling piensa un instante cuando la respuesta llega a su mente en un pestañeo: la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos. Se fue sin si quiera despedirse del mayordomo y recorre con presteza los pasillos y luego las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que le interesaba. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella con cuidado para que nadie pudiera verle. Por suerte, Sakura había dejado una lámpara encendida.

El tocador estaba un poco desordenado y Meiling lo recorre con la mirada buscando algo que le diera alguna pista: fuera de perfumes y cosméticos no había nada fuera de lo comun. Fue entonces que se fija en el escritorio a un lado con el portafolio en piel de la joven. Se aproxima y lo abre notando muchos documentos y carpetas pero lo que buscaba estaba precisamente en una pequeña cartera de piel dentro del mismo: Ahí estaba la agenda electrónica de Sakura.

La enciende. El aparato es mucho mas moderno del que ella lleva en su casa pero aun así sabe manejarla. En pocos momentos da con el directorio y ahí encuentra lo que busca. Una sonrisa de triunfo se le coloca en los labios cuando solicita acceso a Internet y transfiere toda la información que es de su interés a su bandeja de correo electrónico.

Diez minutos después, Meiling sale suspicazmente consciente de los pasos que daría luego.

**--------------**

Sakura nota a Hiragizawa y Tomoyo que bailan juntos mientras los medios toman unas fotos del par; nota las miradas inquisidoras de los periodistas y observa de reojo a Li Xiao Lang. Este parecía algo nervioso y escapaba brevemente de los grupillos que se formaban a su alrededor.

En especial de damas jóvenes o viejas que se aproximaban para interrogarle o "Enganchársele" y este escapa victorioso del corrillo.

"_Acostúmbrese Señor Li: de aquí en adelante, está será su vida"_ Dice Sakura en su cabeza. Pero después pensó que tal vez lo había dicho en voz alta pues el hombre giró su rostro sesenta grados y mirar directo a su rostro.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le fue a los pies. Pareciera luego de eso, que su alrededor se movía lentamente mientras Li se aproxima a ella con la mirada tensa.

Sakura trata de calmar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Pero ahí venía: un hombre joven y guapo aproximándose con pasos firmes pero no amenazadores.

-¿Se divierte, Señorita Kinomoto? –Pregunta al llegar a ella.

-Difícilmente. Tengo que ver que todo salga de acuerdo a la agenda. – Dice con profesionalidad.

-Podría dejar las formalidades. Estamos en una fiesta.

"_Por favor: si usted está tan rígido como un pingüino"_ – Se burla en su cabeza ante la actitud percibida de el en toda la noche. – Tiene razón. Pero algunos estamos aquí para trabajar. Tenemos que estar al tanto de que todo salga bien.

Shaoran la observa un instante para pensar por un momento si preguntarle o no. Pero para su sorpresa le escucha decir – No pudo venir… se siente enfermo. Pero es extraño… no es de su estilo el ausentarse. No importa como se sienta.

-¿No habla de Hien, cierto Sakura?

La joven bellamente vestida le observa un instante a los ojos. Shaoran se queda hipnotizado ante la combinación del delineador de ojos y la intensidad de sus ojos esmeraldas. Era difícil para el concentrarse a partir de ahí en otra cosa que no fuera en la hermosa mujer a su lado.

-¿No le interesa lo que pase con el, cierto Li?

-Me extraña que no esté aquí. Por otro lado, debió de usted esperárselo. Hien Li solo hace algo en beneficio de Hien Li. – Nota el rostro ofendido y la mirada incrédula de la joven a su lado quien no hesita en recoger un poco su vestido para retirarse de allí a toda prisa: pero Shaoran detiene su intento sujetándole por el brazo.- Disculpe Sakura. No era mi intención… - hesita continuar – es decir… mi relación con mi padre no es de su entera sabiduría y por tanto no puedo pagarlo contigo.

-Eso pensé que habíamos acordado aquel día en la casa de playa. – Hace una pausa y añade- Bueno: Felicidades señor Li: El lanzamiento ha sido un éxito rotundo. Me enorgullezco de entregarle una empresa exitosa.

-Aun falta mucho para cantar victoria.- Dice precozmente el sujeto.- Faltan los estados financieros del trimestre. Ahí sabremos que tanto éxito ha tenido la campaña.

-Hasta ahora nuestros análisis de expectativas han resultado muy positivos. Y también el nivel de aceptación por lo que ha salido en la prensa.

-¿Incluso el alegado "Romance" entre Daidouji y yo?

Sakura lo observa sorprendida: era la primera vez que habla directamente de aquel penoso asunto y ella misma recordaba el horrible espectáculo de la cual se volvió participe días antes en la casa Li. Actuó como una persona totalmente irracional y dijo cosas que al día siguiente se arrepentía.

-Escuche.- Empieza Sakura mostrándose apenada y Shaoran se percató.- Con relación a eso…

-.Lo se Señorita Sakura. No debe de haber nada por el momento entre Tomoyo y yo. Y el asunto es que no ha habido nada.

-Lo se.

-¿Lo sabe usted? – Interroga sorprendido que lo admitiera abiertamente.

-Claro que lo se. – Dice abochornada pero permaneciendo con su compostura de autoridad y no dejarse entrever débil delante de Li. –Incluso debo admitir que fui un tanto irracional. Pero debe de comprender mi posición… todo lo que hay en juego…

-La comprendo. No a la perfección pero trataré de entenderla.

Sakura escuchaba la música pero a distancia al quedarse pensativa escuchando a Li. Era posible que su actitud intolerable con su padre estuviera mermando. Incluso parecía más abierto a hablar de él.

Li observa a Sakura sorprendido de su inteligencia, versatilidad y tenía que admitir que tenía un don de mando sorprendente. Sabía manejarse como una autentica administradora y encontraba ahora la razón por la cual podía trabajar por cinco años llevando los negocios de Hien.

Y mas aun, admitir que tal vez Sakura decía la verdad que no tenía ningún enredo con su padre.

-Querida Sakura- dice una voz a las espaldas de ambos sorprendiéndoles uno observando al otro en silencio. Ambos se sobresaltaron presentándose un súbito calor en las mejillas de cada quien. -¿Shaoran te aburre? – Sonriendo complacido mientras avanzaba hasta ellos acompañado de Tomoyo.

Ambas amigas se observan mutuamente: Tomoyo no puede dejar de percatarse del total sonrojo del rostro de su amiga.

Y aquello no era maquillaje.

Una risita nerviosa surge de ella mientras Li le responde al británico.- ¿Qué te da la impresión que aburro a Kinomoto?

-No se. Tu actitud a veces es un tanto seria. Supongo que es lo mismo en una fiesta. Si te soltaras un poco Li, encontrarás una maravilla de sensaciones agradables en no solo enfrascar un rostro amargado en una fiesta como esta… y aprender a simplemente disfrutarla.

Shaoran frunce el ceño para responderle con un tono de voz algo tenso (Aun estaba sorprendido por haber sido encontrado por Eriol en aquel incómodo silencio con Sakura).- - Al contrario de lo que puedes pensar Hiragizawa, estaba ahora mismo por preguntarle a Sakura si deseaba bailar conmigo.

Sakura se sorprende y dice.- ¿Hoe?

Tomoyo se ríe mas al notar el sonrojo de Shaoran que se extendía hasta las orejas (¡Quien creería que era un hombre adulto cuando se comportaba como un niño de 11 años!). Eriol Sonríe conspiradoramente y Shaoran dice- ¿Qué tal Sakura¿Una vuelta por la pista de baile?

Sakura aun no sale de su sorpresa y asiente dubitativamente. Cuando Shaoran y Sakura abordan la pista de baile parecían ambos sentirse en un sueño.

La música se suaviza y la intérprete se inclina un segundo delante del micrófono que esperaba por ella. De un momento a otro el piano solo le hace compañía en la balada lenta que se escucha y se les une una guitarra eléctrica en una melodía suave y muy romántica.

A Sakura le tiemblan las rodillas al escuchar la melodía. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser una balada romántica¿Y Ahora de todos los momentos?

Observa al hombre a su lado quien la guiaba hasta el centro de la pista y se nota con su mandíbula firme por lo que no puede deducir si está nervioso como ella o si acaso se dio cuenta que aquella pieza era un tanto romántica para el momento o para ellos.

¡Pero ahí van: directo a la pista y sin ninguna hesitación!

_**Desde que te conocí**_

_**Mi corazón no para de brillar**_

_**Mi amor causa mucha pena**_

_**Rompo mi mirada tan calladamente.**_

Shaoran escucha las letras mientras comienza a guiar a Sakura: una mano en su cintura estrecha y otra en sus hombros casi desnudos: Siente la piel de su hombro tibia y sedosa como el pétalo de una rosa y traga en seco.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir a la pista mientras iniciaba aquella canción¡Justo aquella! Observa a la tarima y ve una joven muy atractiva cantando aquella canción acompañada de la banda.

Luego trata de mirar al rostro de Sakura pero su conciencia se lo impide.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

_**Tus gestos insignificantes**_

_**Y tus palabras ordinarias**_

_**Cada vez que pienso en ellas**_

_**Siento que voy a llorar**_

Recuerda la canción: es una canción un tanto vieja. Es japonesa cierto… recuerda a sus hermanas cantarla en un ritmo mas acelerado para animarse unas con otras.

En un día de lluvia.

Todos viendo la lluvia caer.

Recuerda a su madre venir por el pasillo y observar a las jóvenes cantar entre ellas con cepillos de pelo como micrófonos y risas calladas por la lluvia.

Mientras un pequeño observa con curiosidad en la puerta entreabierta.

Su gesto serio era motivo de risa.

_-¿Qué miras Xiao Lang? – Pregunta su madre con gesto adusto. _

_-A mis hermanas. ¿Es correcto que canten de esa manera o se comporten tan desordenadamente? – viéndoles saltar entre cojines y mesillas con té sobre ellas. _

_-Los momentos felices son muy pocos Xiao Lang. Hay que aprender a vivirlos cuando se aparecen. – Responde agachándose hasta el rostro infantil que reflejaba una seriedad cómica. _

_-¿Aprovechar el momento? Pero este no es momento para estar jugando._

_-.¿Por que no? _

_-Es momento para reflexionar madre. – Dice Xiao Lang pensativo.- Se supone que están estudiando. – Dice con una seriedad nada apropiada para un chiquillo de siete años. _

_Ieran Li lo observa con su gesto tan formal contrario a sus hermanas quienes cantaban a todo pulmón en la habitación._

_-Pido más de ti porque eres el varón de la familia. Espero de ti un comportamiento y un entendimiento que dista de todo lo que pudiera pedir de tus hermanas. Eres el eslabón fuerte de una familia que ha sido manchada por la deshonra y el deshonor. _

_-¿Habla de mi padre, Madre? _

_Ieran le retira la mirada en un gesto de notable dolor pero no visto por el chicuelo en aquellos instantes. Sería años después que Xiao Lang, analizaría su conducta y sus palabras. _

_Después de aquello solo vino el silencio y el deseo en la voluntad de un pequeño en hacer valer la honra de su madre… a cualquier precio. _

"_Pero el tiempo pasó"_ – Piensa Shaoran para si mientras baila acompañado de Kinomoto. _"El tiempo pasó y la rabia se escondió detrás del rostro de un tío amable, hermano comprensivo y hombre trabajador. Me prometí a mi mismo… me juré que jamás… jamás sería como él. Como Hien." _

"_Y luego… aparece ella" Observa por un segundo la cabeza castaña de Kinomoto. _

_**El amor trae un corazón solitario**_

_**Y ahora estoy tan sola**_

_**Corazón solitario solitario**_

_**Toda la alegría y el dolor lo siento, siempre**_

_**Soñando por mi misma**_

"_¿Qué es lo que me pasa cuando estoy con ella¿Por qué el día que peleamos me sentía tan mal por todo lo que le dije¿Por qué la sangre me hierve al pensar que quiero creerle pero no puedo? No puedo creer que Hien no tratara algo… nada con ella…" suspirando melancólico "Todo lo que quiero es besarle… ningún otro pensamiento cruza por mi mente mas que probar sus labios rosados como pétalos tiernos y seducir su boca a responder a mi antojo… la seducción de su lengua hipnótica… la sedosidad de su tibia piel… expuesta a mis manos… a mis labios"_ sintiendo su rostro hervir y su corazón latir apresuradamente_. "Saber que no fue de él… sentir…. Que no ha sido de nadie…. Quererla solo para mi…"_

"_Nada mas que mía" _

"_Porque me siento solo… porque siento que ella es todo…. Todo lo que siempre he querido…" _

"_Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo aceptarlo simplemente?"_

"_Porque ella representaba todo lo que no querías"_ Escucha una voz en su cabeza responderle con altanería. _"Ella es todo lo que juraste que jamás serías… que pudo ser algo mas de lo que no quieres saber…"_

"_Basta! Ella no fue… no ha sido jamás de él…"_

"_¿Qué te puede decir con seguridad que ella no es…"_

"_Porque quiero creerle…"_

"_¿Entonces que esperas? Da tu, el primer paso"_

_**El amor trae un corazón solitario solitario**_

_**Pero se que algún día vendrá**_

_**Mientras sea sostenida por tus fuertes brazos**_

_**Queriendo estar contigo…**_

"_¿Qué es lo que me pasa con este sujeto? No puede ser que me inquiete tanto cuando me mira… o cuando no lo hace. Cuando discutimos, quiero llorar; sin embargo no lo hago. Mi orgullo no deja mostrarle cuanto me lastima y mi corazón dice que debo de abofetearle, por hacerme sufrir. Me hace llorar con sus palabras lastimeras. Pero heme aquí: Una sola frase fue suficiente para desmoronar todas mis defensas; todo lo que creo. No pude discutirle el hecho que Tomoyo y él… en esas fotos… ¡Basta Sakura¡Basta¿Que es lo que te pasa? Has tratado con hombres mucho más atractivos y por supuestos gentiles. ¿Por qué entonces actúas como chiquilla delante de este hombre?" _

_**A tu lado, estoy aquí**_

_**Siempre esperando por ti**_

_**Pero no devuelves mis movimientos**_

_**He sido decepcionada tantas veces**_

_**Entonces me enamoro de alguien**_

_**Porque me produce tanto dolor**_

_**Siempre sola, por mi misma**_

_**Es como si enfermera**_

Las demás parejas se les unen en la pista de baile. Aunque no bailan ni tan pegados o tan íntimos la tensión es notable en ambos pero aun así, no dejan de bailar y tampoco cometen errores.

Shaoran trata de mirar a cualquier parte que no sea a sus ojos. Nota como los periodistas toman fotos y con sus cámaras graban parte de la situación. El tiempo se acaba para los periodistas y son escoltados afuera: Al fin sin ellos. Tal vez es la ausencia de esos "Cuervos" Que le hace moverse… aunque sea un poco.

Dar el primer paso. Mueve la mano un poco mas abajo para aproximarse más íntimamente a la chica de ojos esmeraldas pero aun se niega a verle.

Sakura mira a su alrededor buscando un salvavidas.

Porque se siente hundirse.

Y nadie en quien sujetarse.

Excepto él: Shaoran Li.

_**Y ahora es amor bebé bebé**_

_**Por favor, te lo ruego: **_

_**Amor bebé bebé**_

_**Cuando yo siento que voy a perder esta soledad. **_

_**Tengo que mirar en mi espejo de mano**_

_**Y ahora es amor bebé bebé**_

_**Pareciera que todos los días lloro hasta la noche**_

_**Ansío el pasado, sonriendo a mi misma**_

_**Queriendo estar contigo…**_

Y él baja su mano mas abajo. Justo atrás de su cintura. Pero a ella no le molesta: al contrario le da cierto aire de protección y seguridad.

De pertenecer a algo… a alguien…

A él.

La música continúa pero para ellos, se escucha a una enorme distancia. Aun continúan sin mirarse a los ojos. Pero mirarse no es necesario.

Porque Shaoran se sentía mas confundido y perturbado que nunca.

_**Nadie sabe de esto**_

_**Lagrimas en secreto**_

_**El que me las quitará**_

_**Solamente**_

_**No solo yo**_

_**Queriendo estar contigo…**_

"_Tiene que ser esta canción"_ Piensa Sakura por su parte. _"Eso es… la canción me recuerda a Yukito" _ concluye con énfasis para su cabeza.

Se acuerda del día que Yukito le dijo que iba a Hong Kong.

-_¿Estás hablando en serio? – Pregunta una atónita Sakura aquel atardecer mientras compartía helados con su novio. _

_-No debe de sorprendente Sakura: desde que nos informaste de los planes de Hien Li en contratarte y el ataque que le dio a Touya cuando se enteró pensé que lo mejor era acompañarte. Después de todo, no me gustan mucho las relaciones a distancia- Pasándole un brazo tiernamente por su hombro. _

_Yukito Tsukishiro siempre había sido su amor platónico de infancia. Cuando Sakura alcanzó la adolescencia, Yukito percibe sus sentimientos de cariño y ternura que tenía en Sakura. No ignorante tampoco de sus sentimientos a él, decide ser su novio colocando a la chica en una nube diez tomando en consideración que él y Touya Kinomoto formaban el grupo más popular de jóvenes guapos de Tomoeda. Touya estudiaba en la Universidad de Tokio su último año en especialidad y no lo veía tan seguido como a Yukito quien había estudiado en una universidad técnica de Tomoeda y ahora impartía en un centro de ayuda. _

_-Tu trabajo está aquí. – Insiste Sakura dubitativa por el sacrificio que haría su novio. – Tienes que pensarlo bien. _

_-Puedo trabajar donde sea Sakura. Tomé chino los cuatro años de universidad y puedo defenderme. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. _

_-Sabes que tomé chino para principiantes. Ya en China, procuraré tomar un intensivo...- deteniéndole y dándole la cara. –Agradezco lo que pretendes hacer, pero no puedo permitirlo: tu trabajo está aquí. Tus amigos están aquí. _

_-Sabes que Touya piensa que es una locura Sakura. – Dice el hombre frunciendo su ceño (Aquello era extraño para el hombre que siempre estaba sonriente) –Y no puedo contradecirlo. – Sorprendiéndole.- Es un trabajo tiempo completo. Tendrías que trabajar todo el año y apenas con unos días de vacaciones. Ya no te vería. _

_-Lo se. _

_El silencio cayó entre ambos por unos segundos. _

_-China es un país enorme. Aunque el señor Kinomoto dice que no tenemos que preocuparnos por Hien Li y confía en él, nunca conocemos la verdadera cara de las personas Sakura. Uno no sabe que esconde verdaderamente… _

_-¡Yukito!_

_-Eres una muchacha muy bonita Sakura- Sonríe su novio tomando su mentón.- Y no todos los hombres muestran su verdadero rostro en el principio. Tal vez después Hien Li muestre su verdadera cara y ¿Entonces? Podría ser difícil para ti ya volver… o estarías ya atrapada. _

_-¡Ay Yukito! Suenas como si Hien Li pretendiera hacerme daño… no lo conozco ni tu tampoco. _

_-Tenemos que estar prevenidos. Además- sonríe- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez terminaremos casados después de todo. La oferta de trabajo que me proponen en China es mejor que la de aquí… _

_-¿Conseguiste trabajo? _

_-Mas o menos.- Se rasca la cabeza sonriendo.- Hice unas cuantas averiguaciones la noche que me dijiste de la oferta de Hien Li. _

_-¡La noche que regresamos de las excavaciones!_

_-Así es. – Asiente.- Comencé a averiguar con unos cuantos amigos que residen en China. A los dos días me hicieron la oferta. Estaba esperando que habláramos nuevamente. _

_-¿Estás seguro Yukito? – Pregunta nuevamente insegura. –ES un gran sacrificio y yo…- pero el joven cubre con sus dedos sus labios mientras la observa con ilusión y cariño._

_-Deja de preocuparte. Donde tú vayas, yo iré Sakura. – Sonríe mas – Además ¿Cómo conseguirás que Touya no ponga mas impedimento? _

_-Creo que se necesitará más con mi hermano. _

_-Creo que no – Sakura le observa curiosa y él agrega- He hablado con él. Y ha estado de acuerdo. _

_-¡YUKITO! – Brinca a sus brazos emocionada. - ¡Te puedes imaginar¡China¡Iremos los dos a China! _

_-Si: De ahí a dos años, serás la señora Tsukishiro… - Dice Yukito con ilusión._

_**El amor trae un corazón solitario**_

_**Y ahora estoy tan sola**_

_**Corazón solitario solitario**_

_**Toda la alegría y el dolor lo siento, siempre**_

_**Soñando por mi misma**_

_**El amor trae un corazón solitario solitario**_

_**Pero se que algún día vendrá**_

_**Mientras sea sostenida por tus fuertes brazos**_

_**Queriendo estar contigo…**_

-¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta Shaoran sorprendiéndole. Sakura lo mira aturdida y no se acordaba que se encuentra bailando con él. -¿Pasa algo malo? – Ante la mirada aturdida de ella él agrega- Estás llorando.- Añade tocando su mentón.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta sorprendida. Pasa su mano por uno de los contornos de sus ojos y los mancha de maquillaje. Shaoran saca rápidamente su pañuelo y se lo ofrece a la chica cuando todos los demás aplaudían la canción y su intérprete. -.Gracias…- Secando sus ojos. Shaoran espera unos instantes para hablar mientras la escolta fuera de la pista de baile. Ya fuera del medio Sakura le extiende nuevamente el pañuelo.

-Quédate con él. – Dice el varón tocando unos momentos la mano de Sakura y provocando en la mujer una sensación de electricidad recorriendo sus extremidades. Pareciera que el efecto fuera el mismo en Shaoran quien retira su mano de las de la joven.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si…- replica distraída y Shaoran se percata- Tengo que irme…

-¿Cómo? – Dice sorprendido. Cuando reacciona, Sakura va cruzando entre los invitados y siendo saludada rápidamente. Shaoran le alcanza y le pregunta.- ¿Por qué?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

-Aun es temprano. ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

-Deja de preguntarme eso.- Replica algo áspera por la confusión. –No he dormido en varios días y yo…- hesita un instante para quitarle la mirada¿Por qué para ella se le complicaba tanto estar con él? –Estoy bien. Tengo que descansar…

-Bien: entonces te llevo a casa.

-La limosina rentada me llevará a casa- responde tan rápido que no tomó pausa. – Buenas noches…- agrega con el rostro enrojecido, retrocediendo y finalmente dándole la espalda a Shaoran.

_**------------**_

Escucha la voz del sujeto de mirada azulada pero poca atención presta a lo que le informa… por más que trata de concentrarse en este su mente iba a los eventos acaecidos desde la noche de la fiesta.

Arribó a la casa avanzada la madrugada. Odiaba los eventos sociales de aquel tipo y todo lo relacionado con Hien Li. Lo único que valía la pena de toda aquella situación había sido la compañía y presencia de Sakura Kinomoto en aquel ambiente.

El cierto cese a las hostilidades que pudo percibir lo llena de optimismo; de esperanza. Pero ¿Qué habría ocurrido cuando sus ojos mostraron tristeza y cierta melancolía¿Qué le habría hecho sufrir? La conocía como una mujer fuerte y versátil pero percibía en él un cambio favorable cuando percibía también su delicadeza y cierta debilidad. La hacía ver mas humana.

Mas a su alcance…

-.Estás muy lejos Li- Replica Eriol y observa preocupado el ceño fruncido del sujeto. Cierra el portafolio que repasaba con el "heredero" pues nota que Shaoran no tenía cabeza para nada y pregunta.- ¿Algo que te preocupa?

Shaoran piensa muchas cosas: la noche de la fiesta sobresalía entre todas ellas. Llegó a casa avanzada la madrugada y por supuesto presentía que Sakura ya estaría dormida. Trató de hablar con ella en la mañana siguiente pero fue inútil: Era sábado y Sakura muy eficientemente se excusó en la casa diciendo que iba a visitar a unos amigos y no volvería hasta el día después.

¿Adonde fue?

¿Con quien fue?

Shaoran hesita observándole con cuidado y cierta resistencia. –Solo estoy algo distraído. Es todo…

-Han pasado días desde la fiesta de lanzamiento que fue todo un éxito y casi sin incidentes con los chismes y rumores.- Dice Eriol de manera positiva.- ¿Qué te puede preocupar?

Shaoran aun observa a Eriol con cierta resistencia. Dice finalmente- No es nada. Solo negocios.- Eriol por supuesto no le cree pero Shaoran no insistirá más. - ¿Qué te dicen tus contactos en Europa?

-La idea de Sakura no estaba tan equivocada del todo: Ha habido un cambio radical en cuanto a la aceptación de la marca. En estos dos días las ventas han crecido un cinco por ciento mas comparándolas con las del año pasado para la misma fecha y un quince comparándolas con las del último mes. Pero aun no podemos cantar victoria…- viéndole recostarse contra el espaldar de piel y respirar profundo.- Cuando estoy tenso, doy vueltas en la piscina del hotel. – Atrayendo su mirada- Suele ayudar.

-No estoy… - suspira resignado dándose por vencido.- Bien. Estoy preocupado. – Admite finalmente.

-¿Por Sakura? – Shaoran le observa aturdido a lo que replica.- Notamos su salida abrupta la noche de la fiesta. Apenas habla con unos cuantos y estaba esta mañana mas distraída que tu. Además pude notarla un tanto pálida. – En aquel momento interrumpen la conversación por el intercomunicador.

-Disculpe señor Li: La asistente de Hiragizawa le informa que tiene visitas en su oficina.

-.Si, gracias- Dice Shaoran y observa a Eriol.- ¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No. Ese es el asunto. Estoy sorprendido. Pero ya que no estás en esto será mejor que vaya a ver de quien se trata- poniéndose de pie. –Tienes una piscina en tu casa. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y das unas vueltas cuando salgas de la oficina? Te despejará la cabeza.

-Si. Gracias Hiragizawa.

-Puedes llamarme Eriol – Dice el sujeto cortésmente. – Después de todo, ya nos llevamos mejor y tenemos un tiempo conociéndonos.

-Muy bien. Eriol. Hablaremos luego…

Eriol sonríe tenuemente marchándose de la oficina pero pensativo. ¿Qué habría pasado entre Sakura y Shaoran para estar los dos divagando en sus pensamientos? No quería sospechar en lo obvio porque esos dos se la pasaban peleando como dijo Tomoyo la noche de la fiesta. Pero ¿Que podía ser entonces¿Otro pleito entre ellos¿Por qué ocultarlo entonces?

Cuando Eriol arriba a su oficina la gentil secretaria le dice.- Le está esperando dentro de la oficina. Le ofrecí café pero prefería champaña señor… -Ahí la mujer nota la estupefacción, sorpresa y finalmente cierta resistencia en la mirada del sujeto.

-¿Champ… ah entiendo…- Dice Eriol finalmente. Su gesto denotaba cierto resentimiento y declara- Está bien. –Finalmente entrando al despacho.

Delante de Eriol y de espaldas mientras curioseaba en el escritorio que tenía delante observa sus movimientos con cuidado sin dejarse percibir su presencia. De espaldas nota los hombros anchos y cabellos negros azulados muy parecido a los suyos pero mas intensos. Vistiendo ropas de marca y portando un reloj muy caro – él ostentaba más su título de nobleza que Eriol- Se encontraba su hermano.

-Hideoshi. – Dice Eriol llamando su atención y el aludido se volteó.

-¡Eriol! – Dice con un gesto divertido: sabía que su hermano poco le alegraba verle allí. La última vez que se vieron no fue en las mejores circunstancias o situación.

Dos años atrás habían pasado.

Sus ojos azules y piel con tonalidad más oscura daban a entender probablemente madres diferentes; también sus personalidades pero no era así: Sacando ambos lados de la familia podríamos presentar a los Hiragizawa como los lados opuestos de la noche y el día. Su nariz era muy fina y no portaba espejuelos como su hermano mayor. Hideoshi era tres años más menor que Eriol. Su altura era muy paralela a la de su hermano. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes y su guapa complexión le había ayudado a ganarse a más de una mujer a la vez.

Era un libertino de primera gozando de las ventajas de ser hijo de un diplomático. El padre de ambos siempre le consintió por ser el menor y Eriol siempre cargaba con las responsabilidades de se noble británico, hijo de diplomático japonés. Algo más que cabría agregar era el hecho que Hideoshi siendo una mera coincidencia y broma de la naturaleza, era muy parecido físicamente a uno de los miembros de la trama.

Y no precisamente a quien era su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podrías mostrar un poco mas de alegría. – dice con gesto divertido mientras su hermano cerraba la puerta tras si y se dirigía a su escritorio mientras su hermano le seguía con la mirada. –Pensé que eras una persona pacífica y no entrado a guerras con la familia.

Eriol se estoico lo observaba tenso y Hideoshi se acomodó mas en la silla observándole divertido porque sabía que a su hermano le molestaba su presencia.

-Nada es gratis contigo Hideoshi. Lamento sonar algo brusco pero no creo que estés visitándome por la bondad de tu corazón en un gesto fraternal de tu parte. Y bien sabes que la susodicha "Guerra con la familia" la empezaste tú- Dice Eriol con frialdad. – Eso de "Buscar la paz" no ha formado parte de tu persona en dos años.

-Lamento interrumpir tu vida. –Dice con falsa modestia. – Estoy aquí simplemente porque he tenido una cita esta mañana con la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto.- Sonriendo más abiertamente. – Eso explica porque no has vuelto a la división de Londres…- haciendo una especie de silbido. - es toda una muñeca hermano.

-Aléjate de Sakura. – Dice repentinamente muy preocupado pero también con firmeza y autoridad. Su hermano sonríe aun más.

-Hermanito: estás traumado. – Levantando sus manos.- Estás un poco paranoico. Fue solo un comentario…

-Sakura no es nada mío más allá de una querida amiga Hideoshi. Trabajo con ella desde mucho tiempo atrás y no permitiré que hagas con ella lo que haces con muchas otras. –su mirada añil había sido transformada a una mirada llena de fuego azulado por el despecho de que en verdad ellos fueran hermanos.

O que alguna vez, le tuvo aprecio.

-No olvidas ¿Cierto Eriol? – Dice Hideoshi muy tranquilo y divertido contrario a su hermano.- Sabes muy bien que como agente de Kaho Mitzuki estuve al tanto en un principio de la idea de Diamantes Li en tomar la cara de nuestra querida señorita Mitzuki y volverla su estrella.- Dice con una simplicidad mortificante. Sin embargo a Eriol el mentón se le iba arrugando más y más al escuchar a su hermano. – En aquel momento nos sentimos tentados a tomar la oferta de la señorita Kinomoto y el departamento de publicidad. Sin embargo tuvimos que desistir ya que pensamos en aquel momento que era un asunto de intereses y conflictos que perjudicarían no solo tu imagen: también la mía.

Eriol se sentía la garganta seca. Se levantó para inmediatamente servirse un vaso de agua de una jarra de cristal que había predispuesto a pasos de ellos.

Mientras Hideoshi suena más y mas superficial continúa hablando-No llegamos a ningún acuerdo y Kaho estuvo muy ocupada con otras campañas. Volvimos a Japón ¿Y cual ha sido nuestra sorpresa¡Ver a mi querido hermano en los tabloides orientales bailando con Sakura Kinomoto y otra muchacha también! Que vincula a Xiao Lang Li con ella ¿no es así? Que la campaña de lanzamiento ha catapultado más a la fama a Fuutie Li de lo que jamás habían imaginado incluso ustedes… una gran oportunidad ¿No?

Sabía que era una mentira. Simplemente Kaho y Hideoshi no pensaban en aquel instante que la oferta fue hecha que la campaña tendría éxito. Sabía que era excusa y también aquel momento que se dijo que "La modelo que solicitaban estaba muy ocupada en el momento"

Entonces llegaron a solicitar a Fuutie.

-¿No me digan que tu y Kaho se han ofendido por la selección de Fuutie Li?- dice Eriol con cierta sorna. Hideoshi se mantenía sonriendo tenuemente a su hermano mayor. – Lo superarán. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Kaho Mitzuki. Su carrera está en descenso y con el éxito de la campaña de Diamantes Li, Fuutie estará en las revistas de moda en cuestión de meses. Kaho será la "Segunda plano". Y considerando que Fuutie Li tiene mas o menos la misma edad de Kaho ha sido un golpe bajo para tu "Amiga".

Hideoshi permitió que Eriol se desplayara en su comentario. Supo guardar silencio unos instantes para decir.- No es lo que escuché de Sakura Kinomoto hace media hora. – Sorprendiendo a Eriol pero este no lo dejó ver. – Sakura Kinomoto está dispuesta a hacer a Kaho la cara de Diamantes Li junto a Fuutie Li. Pero Kaho para la división de Japón. Sakura está interesada y firmaré el contrato. – Eriol lo observaba mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba más. – Creo que Kaho pasará mucho tiempo aquí… ¿soportarás verla un tiempo Eriol?

-Dudo que eso pase- Expresa Eriol con voz grave pero sonó en un instante un tanto nerviosa.- Las fotografías se toman en otro lado. A media hora de aquí.

-Aun así esperamos verte hermano.- Señala Hideoshi poniéndose de pie y Eriol le secundó aunque no sabía como sus piernas funcionaban aun. – Porque… Todo está olvidado… ¿cierto?

-Olvidarás tu Hideoshi. Y ella. Pero yo no.

-¿Acaso interferirás con el éxito de la mujer "Que amaste"?

-No Hideoshi- Responde Eriol con cierto orgullo de su persona. – No soy como tu. Tengo la madurez necesaria para que lo que pasó dos años atrás no vuelva a afectarme.

-Hablas así ahora… pero recuerdo cuanto te afectó. Evitas mis cumpleaños por no verte con ella o conmigo. No se que te sorprende… solo nos acostamos aquella vez- Sorprendiéndole con su franqueza a pesar que era una mentira y añade otra mas.- Antes de eso, nunca.

-¡Estábamos comprometidos! Lo sabías y aun así te acostaste con ella. Los encontré en tu habitación Hideoshi. ¿Acaso se te olvida?

-Porque volviste antes de tu viaje a Sheffield. Además, era su representante Eriol. A diferencia tuya se considerar y diferenciar entre amor y solo diversión. E igual Kaho – sonriendo. – Creo que valió la pena que soltaras a Kaho de ese compromiso. Su carrera tuvo mas libertad después que rompiste su relación.

Eriol no dijo nada y Hideoshi se despidió una vez mas prometiendo pasar nuevamente por su despacho. Eriol estaba molesto. Respiraba con dificultad y sudaba mucho. ¿Por qué dejaba que le afectara tanto¡Habían pasado dos años ya!

A pesar que Kaho le llevaba unos dos o tres años a Eriol y cinco a Hideoshi, no le importó acostarse con los hermanos; peor aun, comprometido con uno de ellos. Recordó la fuerte discusión que secundó su sorpresa de haber encontrado a Kaho y Hideoshi en la alcoba de este y la terrible escena que se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza en los meses por venir.

Eriol despertó de la fantasía que había representado el supuesto amor de Kaho. Pero aquello le reprimió durante mucho tiempo en fijarse en otra mujer.

Entonces creyó encontrar su horma en la gentil y cándida Tomoyo Daidouji.

Pero ella tenía su propia historia.

Desanudó su corbata y deshizo los dos primeros botones cuando la puerta se abrió con dos sutiles toques. -¿Eriol? – Pregunta la muchacha en quien justamente pensaba en aquellos instantes. Su tono de voz preocupado le puso en alerta. - ¿Estás ocupado?

-Tomoyo- Dice enderezándose y tratando de abotonarse la camisa (los dos botones) que se había soltado.

-No duraré mucho.- Replica observándole algo perturbado pero no dice nada. Eriol le observa notando cierta turbación en su mirada. – Solo venía a decirte que Sakura ha convocado a una reunión para mañana temprano. Empieza a las nueve.

-.De acuerdo.- Dice con cierta distracción. Sabía que anunciaría allí a Kaho Mitzuki. De seguro su presencia sería notoria en el sitio. Kaho no iba a ningún lugar sin llamar la atención.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Eriol?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Noto nerviosismo de tu parte. Nunca te he conocido por ser nervioso. ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada que deba preocuparte Tomoyo.- Le responde con una sonrisa. - ¿Algo mas que pueda ayudarte?

-No. Solo quise darte la información personalmente.

-.Agradezco tu diligencia- Declara con una sonrisa a la chica. Esta baja su mirada. Eriol nota que no es todo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Disculpa que me entrometa. – Dice con cierto gesto perturbado. –Acabo de encontrarme con un hombre saliendo de aquí…

-¿Ha pasado algo malo con él¿Te ha faltado el respeto?

-No, no. Ha sido muy gentil. Hemos tropezado y…. – Sacudiendo su cabeza- Es que es muy parecido a alguien a quien conozco y quería saber… ¿Quién es?

Eriol le mira y nota que el interés de ella por saber de quien se trataba. Eriol se percata que resulta molesto para su persona que Tomoyo muestre interés en saber quien era el sujeto.

¿Acaso le habría gustado?

¿Qué le habría dicho Hideoshi?

¿Qué haría si Hideoshi…

-¿Eriol? – Escucha la voz de la amatista sacarle de sus pensamientos. -¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto extraño.

-Ese hombre… - Dice Eriol al fin. –Responde al nombre de Hideoshi… Hiragizawa… - Tomoyo ahí le observa mas que sorprendida.- Es mi hermano menor.

-¡Tu hermano menor!

-Si. – Dice con cierta sonrisa de burla pero para si.- No creo que hayas encontrado un parecido familiar conmigo.

-Creo que no se llevan bien ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué te hace afirmarlo?

-Por lo que has dicho. – Dice Ella y se encoge de hombros para añadir. – Cuando quieras hablar de ello me avisas.

Eriol sonríe y nota como el rostro de Tomoyo se ilumina al devolverle la más cándida de las sonrisas. Olvidándose del horrible episodio solo dice.- Ten cuidado con Hideoshi. No es una persona que se le puede confiar mucho…

-¿En serio? Parece alguien agradable.

Eriol se mordió la lengua. Simplemente agrega- ¿A quien se te parece Hideoshi?

Tomoyo dice después de pensarlo un instante.- No me lo creerás… pero Hideoshi tiene un enorme parecido con… con Touya… el hermano de Sakura.

-¿Touya Kinomoto?

Tomoyo asiente y declara- Es mas… sino fuera por los ojos y cierta sensación de altanería podría decir que son la misma persona…

-¿Bromeas?

-No bromeo Eriol: podrían ser hermanos gemelos…

**-------------**

-¿QUE SAKURA QUE?? – Grita Touya al ver las noticias que presentaban en Japón. Allí estaban las escenas de Sakura y Shaoran bailando la noche de la fiesta.

"_La joven se conoce en China por ser la segunda al mando después de Hien Li quien fue la figura ausente del evento. Parecería que Sakura Kinomoto persigue a los hombres de apellido Li por lo que nuestras las cámaras delos periodistas invitados pudieron captar. La noche estuvo vestida de un ambiente muy lujoso y también muy romántico… no dudamos que continuaran la celebración por el éxito del lanzamiento en la residencia Li, en la cual la joven Kinomoto está residiendo desde hace un tiempo atrás…" la mujer que hacía el comentario sonríe con lascivia de chismosa para añadir. " Todos sabemos que la historia de Sakura Kinomoto va mas allá de su alegado "Affaire" con Hien Li, presidente de la corporación mas grande de Diamantes de Asia. ¿Podría ser que todo queda en familia? A lo mejor si. Mas aun con los rumores que circulan la semana pasada de las fotografías tomadas a Xiao Lang Li con una joven muy atractiva de cabellos plomizos. Los tabloides la identificaron como Tomoyo Daidouji… amiga de…"_ Ahí Touya apaga el aparato.

¿Sakura¿Tomoyo¿Ambas andaban con ESE sujeto¿Con Xiao Lang Li?

-No las creo capaces… - Gruñe exprimiendo el aparato en su mano.

Touya tomó inmediatamente su agenda y marcó a un número internacional: al teléfono de Sakura al cual salió el buzón de voz. Marca otro número y llama a Tomoyo saliendo también el buzón de voz.

En su tercer intento marca a su mejor amigo. ¿Quién más honesto que Yukito para decirle que rayos estaba pasando?

-¡Yuki! – Grita Touya una vez tuvo respuesta. - ¿Qué rayos pasa… si, si… ¡Claro que tenía que enterarme¡Está en casi todos los canales¿Qué rayos… - haciendo una pausa. - ¡El hijo Yuki!

Ocurre otra pausa mientras Touya con el teléfono comienza a buscar en el departamento por un cigarrillo: había dejado de fumar cuando él y Tomoyo se hicieron novios y comenzó a fumar una vez rompieron.

-¡Entiendo que ellas tienen …. Pero Yuki¿Es cierto que sale con ambas¡No soy un pervertido Yuki, te explico como están llegando las noticias aquí!!! – haciendo otra pausa para añadir. - ¡Me diste tu palabra… si se que han roto el compromiso¡Se que Sakura es adulta y sabe cuidar… Yuki ¡Sakura puede ser de confianza pero no confío en ese… ese Li… es un gaki¡No estoy celoso¡Tomoyo y yo dejamos la relación por las buenas Yuki¡No siento celos y deja de sicoanalizarme, con un demonio!

Haciendo otra pausa escucha lo que su amigo le dice. – Se que ella me advirtió que lo de Hien Li no es verdad… pero ¿Quién dice que lo de este niño no es verdad¡No estoy diciendo… ¡Claro que es adulta…! Pero puede ser un pervertido… ¡Juega con las dos¡Claro que vi las fotos de Tomoyo la semana pasada! Yuki: hablaremos luego… no encuentro mis cigarrillos…- rodando sus ojos.- Si se… recuerdo que prometí que no fumaría pero creo que me lo merezco… hablaremos luego…- cortando la llamada y con ello a su amigo. - ¿Dónde rayos estará el directorio? Tengo que ir a China… y mientras mas pronto, mejor…

**----------------- Continuará. **

Watashi –tachi ni Naritakute –Want to be together with you. – Ending Inuyasha.

Gaki. Mocoso.

**Comentarios de la Autora. ¡UFF! Por poco y no llego a cumplir mi promesa . He tenido mas de veinte días revisando este capitulo ocho y entre responder RR y mi trabajo me he vuelto un lio TT. Gracias a que este último trimestre del año es el mas ocupado donde trabajo. Me costara un poco de trabajo publicar antes de veinte días pero de antemano agradeceré la paciencia de todos. **

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Ahora es que las cosas se ponen más que interesantes. La llegada de Hideoshi traerá fantasmas del pasado a Eriol y será uno de sus mayores desafíos y dolor de cabeza. Shaoran por su parte, esta mas que interesado en al joven Kinomoto pero la pobre esta muy confundida. Pero aun así toma el consejo de Eriol y aquel consejo si que lo agradecerá en el noveno capitulo ya verán. Kaho Mitzuki entra en escena trayendo un dolor de cabeza a más de uno. El pobre Touya conseguirá mas de lo que tenia planeada de su viaje a China y una nueva aventura depara a Sakura y Shaoran próximamente. ¿De que se trata? **

**¿Alguien se esperaba que Hideoshi y Touya fuesen parecidos físicamente? JAJAJA ni siquiera Eriol se lo esperaba… si, eso traerá mas problemas al británico con relación a al joven Daidouji. **

**Aquí daré gracias rápidamente a Ana, Julia, Rosh Bernal, Kemmy-Chan, Isabel, Kenda Passoma, Pamela, Sindy, Nerak Cibeles, T****emari-chan entre otras que me han escrito al correo y los grupos Deuz-Amis y CronicasdeCardcaptors, dándome sus felicitaciones y sus impresiones respecto a la historia y a las demás de CCS. Gracias, muchísimas gracias por vuestro interés y espero en verdad que me disculpen por no dedicar mas líneas para ustedes como estoy acostumbrada a hacer en las actualizaciones pero quise actualizar temprano y debo tb algunos RR que están suscriptos a FFnet. Espero en verdad poder devolverles sus saludos y opiniones a lo largo de hoy Domingo. **

**Así que un beso y saludo para todas. Mientras les dejo con este avance del capitulo nueve. **

_**Próximo Capitulo¿Qué tan certero puede ser un juego de cartas al pronosticar el amor? Podría ser muy certero para Sakura y Shaoran. Eriol ve en una foto los problemas que pueden venir si su hermano se fija en Tomoyo… ¿O Tomoyo en Hideoshi? Eriol se entera del pasado entre Tomoyo y Touya y las impresiones de la joven Kinomoto no son muy positivas para una segunda oportunidad del galán de ojos índigos.**__** Alguien cercano a los Li vuelve con un mensaje para Hien. Kaho hace una proposición a Sakura que la deja boquiabierta y también la hace tomar una decisión… finalmente algo pasa. Shaoran agradecerá el consejo de Eriol de dar unas vueltas en la piscina… y recibir el calor de los labios femeninos que ansían por contacto… pero las cosas no serán color rosa… gracias a las circunstancias y el abismo de las dudas podrán acercar o alejar mas a la pareja… ¡Y de que manera! Capitulo nueve: "CardCaptors: El juego"**_

**Saludos y abrazos. Espero recibir sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, Eriol Hiragizawa en paquetería o a Sirius Black. Ja ne! **


	9. Capitulo Nueve: CardCaptors, El Juego

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 9- Cardcaptors… el juego**

------------

-¿Entonces Tomoyo no estaba bromeando? – Pregunta Eriol en aquel instante sentado delante del escritorio de Sakura. Este le había comentado a la joven la observación de Tomoyo del parecido de su hermano Hideoshi con el hermano de Sakura.

En verdad el hecho que su hermano se pareciera al ex novio de Tomoyo Daidouji no era nada grato para Eriol.

-Velo por ti mismo Eriol- Explica Sakura tomando la pequeña foto en su escritorio donde está su hermano y se la extiende al sujeto. Al momento que dio la cara al retrato Eriol no oculta su sorpresa al extender sus cejas y sus ojos ante la imagen del retrato. Sakura añade. – En realidad me sorprendí un poco cuando le vi... Pero luego pensé todos tenemos gemelos en alguna parte del mundo. Aunque en expresiones no se parecen. Y tono de voz varían en un grado sorprendente.

Eriol asiente en silencio pero la verdad aquello era demasiado. No solo era parecido al hermano de Sakura; era tal cual Tomoyo había comentado _"Sino fuera por los ojos y la arrogancia podrían ser la misma persona" _

-Es increíble- Declara devolviendo el retrato a su compañera de trabajo. Sakura lo observa unos instantes. –Podrían ser la misma persona.

-Si… que coincidencia. – Sonríe tenuemente. – Me imagino el susto que se habrá dado Tomoyo.

.-Mas bien estaba pasmada. – Declara Eriol. - ¿Cómo se llevaban ellos? Tomoyo y Touya…

A Sakura le extrañó la pregunta. Aun así se la respondió con una sonrisa y diciendo.- Pues Tomoyo era la envidia de todos en el colegio. Era el último año de preparatoria cuando Touya y ella eran novios formales. Tomoyo rompió corazones de alumnos de nuestro grado y Touya era estudiante de término en la universidad de Tokio.

-¿Qué tan profundo fue, Sakura? – Pregunta Eriol tratando de sonar casual.

-Bastante profundo. Considerando que Touya fue el primer novio de Tomoyo-. Eriol frunció su rostro ligeramente pero Sakura no lo vio como molesto por sus comentarios. – A Touya no le conocí novia… pero estoy segura que Tomoyo no fue la primera- Encogiéndose de hombros. – En fin… Tomoyo me refiere el asunto que son amigos y concluyeron bien la relación.

-Muy maduro de su parte.

-No conozco a Touya por ser alguien maduro.- Afirma Sakura recordando sus episodios cuando salía con chicos antes de ser novia de Yukito. –La madurez de la relación (y quizá la cordura), la llevaba Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo… aun lo quiere?

-Probablemente. – Encogiéndose de hombros. –En realidad a su favor puedo decir que era el novio que todas querían… Touya respetaba mucho a Tomoyo. Pero tal vez no eran el uno para el otro. Son totalmente opuestos.

-Lo opuesto se atrae.

-Creo que fue más el sentido de aventura.

-¿Aventura?

-Tomoyo es siete años mas joven que Touya. Su madre no lo aprobó nunca. Es mas recuerdo que cuando le contó que salía con Touya armó tal escándalo.- No evitando sonreír nerviosa. - Sonomi Daidouji nunca vio a Touya como material para ser novio de su hija. – Haciendo una pausa.- Pero Tomoyo fue contra sus deseos… no creas, Sonomi y ella se llevaban bien después de eso… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Sonomi y Touya. – Observando a Eriol.- ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

-No, nada. Mera curiosidad…- Sakura alza una ceja.- Tomoyo es la consultora de vestuarios. Hideoshi anda mucho con Kaho Mitzuki. – Advierte rápidamente.- No quisiera que su presencia le molestara.

-No. No creo… es decir ya eso acabó- Dice Sakura muy segura. – He visto a Kaho Mitzuki hoy. Es una mujer muy atractiva. ¿Qué tanto sabes de ella?

La manera como Sakura lo dijo mostró a Eriol cierta duda o tal vez curiosidad de su parte. – Si. Es muy hermosa. Pero es un tanto interesada y frívola…

-¿Crees que tenemos que ser precavidos?

-¿Precavidos¿En que sentido?

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho para cerrarla y así tener un tanto de privacidad. – Comenzó a hacer preguntas acerca de Li. – Hablaba mientras se dirigía nuevamente al escritorio.

-¿Sobre Li?

-Si. Muchas preguntas. Al final me pregunta que tanto vería ella a Li y en verdad no supe que decirle. Usualmente para la probada de vestuarios se hace con Tomoyo… y la oficina de Tomoyo y las corporativas están en pisos diferentes…

-Una ventaja para ti… - Dice Eriol y Sakura le mira interrogante. – Es decir… si Kaho pretende perseguir a Li.

Sakura no detecta preocupación departe de la mirada de Eriol… o su tono de voz. Respira profundo para decir. – Me estoy volviendo paranoica.

-No te ves bien.

-Estoy cansada. – Afirma. –Estos días me han tenido inquieta. – Haciendo una pausa.- ¿Cuándo se marchan para Londres?

-Tan pronto como el programa esté listo ¿Tomoyo no se está encargando de eso?

-Si. Junto a Li. – Dice Distraída. - ¿Crees que debemos de hacer que Hien Li viaje a Londres? Los diarios comienzan a dudar que Hien Li apruebe el cambio de mando.

-Si. Leí las noticias.

-La no aparición de Hien en los más importantes eventos acaecidos en los pasados días hace dudar a la prensa. No se encuentra muy bien de salud…

-Debemos de hablar con Li. Tal vez pueda convencer a su padre… aparecer en algunas fotos promociónales.

Sakura observa a Eriol y dice distraídamente. – Si tal vez… hablaré con él luego… lo podré convencer de que vaya con nosotros.

-¿Qué pasará con Li¿Lo dejarás aquí en China?

-Aun no lo se. Dependerá si logramos sacar las fotos de padre e hijo juntos…

-¿Por qué no habrían de salir juntos en unas fotos?

Unos toques en la puerta de Sakura le salvan de aquella pregunta. Sakura no sabía como responderla: con la verdad o la mentira. Pero hasta ahora la integridad de toda la campaña es que Hien y Shaoran son muy unidos.

-Disculpen: Señorita Sakura. La modelo Kaho Mitzuki ha pedido una confirmación a su cena de esta noche…

Eriol observa a Sakura sorprendido. En ningún momento habían dicho que cenarían juntas.

-Si, dile que a las ocho estaré donde quedamos. – la secretaria se retira y Sakura añade. – Deja lo de Hien y Li. Veré lo que se me ocurre.

-¿Hay algún problema entre ellos?

-No, no. Ningún problema. – Sonríe Sakura. – Solo que… bueno son tan ocupados ambos…

---------

Casi a la hora de la salida acostumbrada de Diamantes Li, Sakura camina hacía su coche. Tomoyo se quedaría a coordinar unas cuantas cosas y luego Eriol la llevaría a casa. Cuando llegaba a su coche escuchó cuando dicen detrás de ella. - ¿Señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura se sobresalta pero solo por unos instantes. Nota a un hombre de complexión mediana observarle con gentileza.

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunta algo desconfiada.

-Soy amigo de la familia Li.

-¿Amigo?

El hombre asiente y añade.- Amigo de la fenecida Ieran Li. Y amigo de Hien Li…

-Escuche Señor; no se quien es… pero no me sorprende con lo mucho que han salido los Li en los diarios…

-Soy Tío de Xiao Lang. –Dice de repente sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-¿Tío¿Hermano del señor Li?

-No exactamente…- Viendo que Sakura volvía a ponerse recelosa añade.- Por favor…- Sacando un sobre de su bolsillo.- Solo quiero que le entregue esto a Hien. – Dice con cierta hesitación. Y quédese hasta que lo lea…

-¿Por qué no se lo hace llegar por correo?

-Porque se que en los últimos diez años no ha leído nada de la correspondencia que le he hecho llegar. – sorprendiendo a Sakura. – lo se. Procure que la lea… por favor…

Sakura asiente dubitativa mientras toma el sobre. El hombre asiente y sonríe pálidamente al mismo tiempo que agradece y desaparece entre las sombras de las columnas del estacionamiento subterráneo.

Al verlo desaparecer entre las sombras Sakura observa la carta que no tiene destinatario escrito en el sobre y decide dejar la carta camino a su cita con Kaho Mitzuki.

Su ida a la Torre donde vive Hien lo hizo sin dificultades. Una vez en el salón el hombre se apareció con un sobre todo de color verde olivo. Sakura notaba que se veía muy pálido. Este como siempre le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Que sorpresa mas agradable! – Dice cuando le besa ambas mejillas.- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Te quedas a cenar?

-No. Lo siento… tengo una cena con una de las modelos de la campaña.

-Vi el éxito de la campaña. Xiao Lang se ve muy bien – Dice complacido y no lo esconde.- Buen trabajo Sakura.

-El éxito es de su hijo, no mío. Vine aquí sin aviso porque una persona se me aproximó en el estacionamiento y…

Sakura le contó con lujo de detalles a Hien lo ocurrido mientras le pasaba la carta. Hien no tardó en abrirla y supo de quien era al ir al final de la misma. Sakura no dejó de notar cierta hesitación y como Hien apretó los labios al ver de quien se trataba. Al levantar los ojos Sakura notó cierta furia que le sobresaltó el parecido con su hijo.

¡Eran dos gotas de agua sino tuvieran décadas de edad de por medio!

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No. – Responde con cierta incertidumbre. –No, no pasa nada Sakura- Dice sonriendo nervioso. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Xiao Lang?

-Todo va bien señor. Somos un gran equipo de trabajo.

Hien nota en su mirada cierto vacío que Sakura no puede esconder… y tal vez no se da cuenta que está allí.

-Vi las imágenes de la fiesta…- sonrojándole mientras él sonreía tenuemente. - ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

Sakura adquiere un rojo carmín ante aquella pregunta y abre la boca sorprendía mientras Hien sonríe tenuemente esperando su respuesta. – ¡No! Para nada… es decir… somos buenos compañeros de trabajo. Ha hecho un trabajo estupendo con la campaña… solo bailábamos…

Sus ojos le engañaban. Y el sonrojo en su rostro pero Hien no forzaría una confesión. Asintió en silencio.

-Tengo que irme. Llegaré tarde…. –Sakura anuncia y Hien prosigue a despedirle él mismo. Ya a solas y una vez escolta a Sakura levanta la carta y la extiende para leer su contenido.

**---------**

Sakura arriba aquella noche a la casa Li totalmente ofuscada. La noche más larga de su vida sin duda. La cena concluyó siendo todo un desastre a lo que ella imaginaba.

Pensó que Kaho invitaba para celebrar el triunfo de su contrato con Diamantes Li. Que demostraría ser alguien que pondría por alto el nombre de la empresa a nivel mundial y ayudar a que la imagen revelara exclusividad, elegancia, juventud y clase.

Kaho Mitzuki terminó siendo lo que no se imaginaba: una modelo arrogante, orgullosa, atractiva y muy firme en sus convicciones.

¡Y vayan convicciones!

_Sakura había esperado espacio de diez minutos a pesar que había llegado quince minutos tarde. Pero decidió esperar porque el maître informó que la señorita Mitzuki había confirmado su asistencia y su tardanza. _

_Cuando finalmente arribó Sakura notó que ella le gustaba llamar la atención. Viniendo del brazo del anfitrión del restaurante, llega con abrigo de piel corto, falda corta estrecha dejando entrever sus piernas. Sus largos cabellos llegaban hasta su cintura. Ojos exóticos y estrechos maquillados con esmero y el aroma de perfume de marca bañaba el lugar. _

_Y Sakura se sentía algo cohibida al presentarse con ropa de oficina. _

_-Gracias por encontrarse conmigo fuera de oficina señorita Kinomoto- Saluda Kaho al momento que es sentada delante de la dama y pide al maître un licor fuerte. Sakura nota sus ademanes delicados y lentos como si hiciera un espectáculo de su propia existencia. –Quería hablarle sobre algo importante. _

_-Usted dirá. _

_Kaho sonrió. Observa a su alrededor con lentitud a la vez que mira quienes están allí. Era un restaurante muy fino y elegante. El murmullo de los otros comensales y el tintineo de cubiertos llena el ambiente. _

_-He sabido de buena fuente que el joven Li tomará formalmente la presidencia de la empresa. –Sakura asintió en silencio.- También he sabido que su vida ha sido motivo de encabezados sensacionalistas por parte de los medios desde que surgió como el legitimo heredero de la organización. . _

_-En efecto. Pero han sido eventos que hemos podido controlar. Aun no se que desea señorita Mitzuki. _

_-Llámeme Kaho, por favor.- Sonríe complacida. – Debe de saber algo de mi señorita Kinomoto: mi apellido proviene de un linaje japonés de alto renombre en nuestro hogar. Nos mudamos a Inglaterra por motivo de negocios de familia y allí la fortuna se ha amasado volviendo mi familia casi de linaje aristocrático en el Viejo Continente. _

_-He sabido algo al respecto. _

_-Mi agente y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión que un retiro de las pasarelas es más que justo. Paso los treinta años y no me hago joven con el tiempo. Estrellas mas jóvenes y algunas no tan jóvenes como es el caso de… Fuutie Li, están tomando las pasarelas desde mucho tiempo atrás y su presencia es notoria. Y después de ella vendrá una nueva sensación. _

_-Pero hasta donde se, Fuutie Li tiene mas edad que su hermano Shaoran Li. – Dice no dándose cuenta del comentario que había hecho a la mujer. _

_-Si, pero aun así, prefiero retirarme. Me he cansado de la vida de pasarela señorita Kinomoto. No tengo interés de continuar el modelar hasta el año que viene. _

_-Se retira del negocio. _

_-Por supuesto continuaré siendo la cara de Diamantes Li. – Afirma segura.- El contrato fue firmado por un año. – sonríe mas confiada y su voz impasible como la seda.- Puede confiar que cumpliré mi contrato a cabalidad. _

_-Eso… es fantástico- Replica Sakura aun dudosa de que se trataba en realidad aquella reunión. – Pero aun no se que desea de mi. Esto pudo haberlo comunicado mediante una carta… o por medio de su agente. _

_Kaho tomó un trago de su bebida y a continuación responde lentamente.,- ¿Acaso el heredero no necesita una esposa? _

_Sakura tardó unos segundos para responderle: la sonrisa socarrona de Kaho, el murmullo de los comensales a su alrededor y luego el repentino parar de los latidos de su corazón la confundieron. _

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Xiao Lang Li necesita una esposa. ¿Quién mejor que una ex belleza sin ningún antecedente o escándalo bochornoso mejor para la tarea? _

_Sakura le miró estupefacta y no dijo nada… por el momento. Buscó su copa de agua y tomó dos tragos seguidos. _

_-Él necesitará una esposa. Una mujer que sepa acompañarle y ser la cara de la empresa. – Agrega con presteza e interés.- Admitámoslo: aun esta cultura sanciona la vida de libertinos y escándalos entre sus personalidades. Y Xiao Lang tiene los primeros peldaños de la sociedad China. Una esposa hermosa, apropiada y acertada elegida por alguien de su entera confianza es mas que justa. _

_-Señorita Mitzuki: usted y todas las mujeres del oriente quieren lo mismo. – Dice Sakura con un tono de voz y sonrisa corteses.- Shaoran Li es una presa de lo más interesante para todas las mujeres en busca de fortuna y tal vez las enamoradizas. Pero lo último en su mente es casarse. _

_-¿Cómo lo sabe? – Pregunta sorprendida. _

_-Porque lo conozco. No desea casarse… _

_-Eso lo dice usted. Tal vez si me conociera… _

_-No voy a servir de celestina. No creo que usted sea adecuada para alguien como él. _

_-¿Por qué no? Tengo la familia correcta. Soy la persona mas adecuada para él. _

_-Primero porque usted debe de llevarle algunos cuatro o cinco años. _

_-¡No se nota! – Replica algo abochornada. – Es decir…las mujeres mayores que los hombres es lo que ellos necesitan. La imagen de un hombre joven comprometido atrae la actitud positiva. Es símbolo de compromiso. _

_Pareciera que Kaho se leía los reportes de las investigaciones de mercado. Precisamente el equipo de mercadeo de la empresa había detectado que su popularidad e interés incrementaba un quince por ciento cuando se tocaba el tema de familia o matrimonio. _

_La pregunta era ¿Cómo se había enterado de aquello¿O era pura casualidad? _

_-¿Qué me dice Sakura? – Pregunta con una sonrisa. –A menos claro, que tenga una razón personal por la cual no le guste la idea. _

_¿Razón personal¿Existía una razón personal? Era muy buena pregunta, analizaba la chica de ojos verdes. _

_La idea de alguien como Shaoran Li con aquella mujer era interesante. Hasta donde sabía, Kaho no era como otras modelos que vivían de escándalo en escándalo. Podía ser una oportunidad para ahora lanzar la imagen de Shaoran Li como hombre de compromiso y virtudes. _

_Pero ¿Por qué se negaba a aceptarlo? _

_-Disculpe señorita Mitzuki pero en verdad no es a mi a quien le atañe hacer ese tipo de planes- Dice tratando de mantener la compostura. – Es asunto de Li. No mío. _

_-¿No suyo¿Acaso no es usted la autora de semejante incursión del hombre en Diamantes Li? _

_-¿Perdón?_

_Kaho sonríe confiada para añadir. – Es lo que se dice. Hasta la llegada de Xiao Lang Li usted era la mano derecha de Hien Li. Muchos opinan que usted recomendó la entrada de su hijo a la corporación. _

_-Más lejos de la verdad no puede estar. El hijo del señor Li entró por deseo de él mismo y su padre. Es la empresa de su familia._

_-Nos estamos desviando del tema Kinomoto.- Dice Kaho firme pero sonando suave y delicada.- ¿Me ayudará¿Me ayudará a acercarme a Li? _

_-¿Por qué usted además de las razones obvias querría acercarse a alguien como Shaoran Li? _

_-Porque es hora que vaya asentando cabeza. Y debo informarle que desde que vi las primeras fotos de Xiao Lang Li determiné que es el tipo de hombre ideal para cualquier mujer… en especial, para mí. _

Sakura suspira ofuscada y estrella su portafolio contra la mesa del recibidor. Avanza por el solitario y parcialmente oscuro pasillo mientras su mente decide ir a la cocina y asaltar el frigorífico. Necesita algo dulce para quitarse el amargo de su boca.

-¿Cómo pude sonreír a su respuesta y afirmar luego? – murmura incómoda. Al llegar a la cocina procede a encontrar en el frigorífico un tarro de helado y comienza a consumirlo.

Jamás en toda su vida había sentido deseos de abofetear a otra mujer. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba¡Era obvio que Kaho quería entrar en la vida de Shaoran para sonsacarlo y conquistarlo¿Pero bajo que excusa?

De acuerdo de acuerdo… es guapo. Lo admitía. Su actitud rebelde y al mismo tiempo recta lo hacían… interesante… sus ojos…

Sus ojos llamaban a Sakura en silencio. Oscuros, sondables… profundos… sus ojos cuando adquirían aquel brillo salvaje le hacían perder el aliento y que sus piernas flaquearan.

Un beso… un beso de aquella boca debía ser algo insoportable y delicioso. Pero entonces… una boca femenina recibiendo sus besos… besándole a ella. O no. Besando a alguien más… alguien: una mujer como Kaho.

-¡Basta Sakura! – se sanciona a si misma.- Ya basta… estás cansada… es todo… - suspira y dejando el helado nuevamente en el frigorífico. – una ducha fría… y un buen libro harán el truco de sacar estos pensamientos de tu cabeza e irte a dormir. -Se convence a si misma. Sale de la cocina y nota el frío proveniente de un salón anexo. Toda la casa estaba cerrada de noche. ¿De donde viene ese viento frío?

¿Una ventana abierta tal vez?

Sakura avanza por el salón para ver las luces exteriores encendidas y la enorme puerta de vidrio corrida. Las ondas ocasionadas en el agua de la piscina le dan a entender que hay alguien allí.

¿Alguien afuera¿Nadando¿A estas horas?

-¿Tomoyo? – Pregunta inicialmente recordando que su amiga es adicta a las piscinas y era una competidora innata en la universidad y la preparatoria. Pero no es Tomoyo quien nadaba de un lado a otro de la piscina a una velocidad exorbitante.

Es Shaoran Li.

Sakura se detuvo en seco al verlo recorrer hábilmente la enorme piscina desde sus extremos más distantes una y otra vez. Parece no tomar un momento para descansar o tomar aire aunque es mas que obvio que tenía que tomar aire.

Sus hombros anchos trabajan el agua como si estuviera en seda fina que se desliza delicadamente en su cuerpo sin siquiera ocasionarle problemas: sus brazos torneados exponen la piel dorada y Sakura pudo vislumbrar el tatuaje que adornaba su brazo y sorpresivamente veía rastros de él en su espalda cuando daba la vuelta para seguir el camino de recorrido al otro lado de la piscina.

Siempre había considerado eso de tatuajes algo arbitrario y nunca imaginaría a alguien como el hijo de Hien Li, ser partícipe en uno o peor aun: que usaran su cuerpo como muro de algún artista de la piel.

Pero la curiosidad solo hacía que su ansiedad creciera en ver de qué se trata el tatuaje.

O ver a Shaoran Li salir de aquella piscina.

Sus mejillas se encendieron en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le pasaba¡No podía pensar así de Shaoran Li!

Pero no sería mujer normal sino tuviera la misma curiosidad al verle con el torso desnudo. Hasta donde podía ver es todo lo que una mujer podría imaginarse al verlo con la ropa puesta.

Sabía que su rostro arde. Ya no sentía el frío que hacía en el jardín. Pero pareciera que Shaoran Li tampoco lo sentía.

Definitivamente un baño en aquella piscina suena más que adecuada. Siente un calor inexplicable en su pecho y también en su cuello.

Shaoran parece tampoco darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura. Continuaba impasible dando vueltas y más vueltas en la piscina sin parecer cansarse. Pasarían unos minutos antes de que Shaoran dejara de dar vueltas autómata. Se voltea hacía arriba para ver las estrellas mientras el agua guía su cuerpo. Unos momentos más decide que es hora de salir de la piscina.

Sakura desde las sombras lo vio emerger de la piscina. De espaldas a ella notó como la figura quemada en la piel del hombre cobraba sentido: Era un canino de alguna clase. Por su pelaje y la posición no dudaba que fuera un lobo. Un lobo aullando. Más que adecuado para alguien llamado XiaoLang.

Mientras Shaoran va por la toalla para cubrirse y su traje de baño destilaba agua de la piscina en toda su anatomía. Sakura pensó que no era tan horrible el tatuaje.

O la persona que lo llevaba en si.

Sakura tragó en seco y su cara ardía cada vez más.

"_Dios Mío"_ pensó para ella misma observándole._"¡No puedo estar atraída por alguien como él¡Es imposible!""NO EL!" _

La voz de él le sobresaltó cuando este anunció.- Espiar a las personas es de mala educación… ¿No le dijeron eso cuando era niña? - Sorprendiéndole. Sakura observó a su dirección y nota que Shaoran tenía la toalla blanca sobre sus hombros y se aproxima a ella con aquella mirada tan de él. - ¿Qué hace aquí fuera?

Sakura traga en seco: Trata de hablar pero fue inútil. ¡La voz no le sale! No presta atención a otra cosa que aquel tatuaje que sale por una parte de su brazo y cruza también un lado de su espalda que está visible a ella.

Shaoran se percata de algo extraño en aquella mujer: Sus mejillas sumamente encendidas y labios resecos además de sus impresionantes ojos esmeraldas que no le quitan la vista de encima. En realidad sintió a Sakura vigilarle cuando estaba dando vueltas y nadando pero no quería desconcentrarse. Y ahora delante de él volvía a sentir aquellas cosquillas molestas del día del baile.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así con ella?

Sus ojos oscuros la estudiaron y Sakura sintió debilidad en sus piernas. ¡Sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento!

-¿Acaso no piensa responder? – pregunta él por fin.

Silencio.

-Bien, no diga nada…- murmura molesto.

-Lo siento. No pretendí espiar. – Se disculpa ella con las mejillas arreboladas y sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. –No sabía quien podía estar nadando a estas horas.

-A veces uno necesita soltar un poco de estrés- Recordó las palabras de su amigo-.¿usted sabe nadar?

-Si- Responde estoica.- Si se nadar…

-No lo demostró en la costa el fin de semana que pasamos allá.

-No tenía nada que demostrar.

-¿Cree que yo si¿Hago esto para llamar la atención de alguien Sakura? La verdad ni se porque le dirijo la palabra Sakura. Es usted una persona totalmente irritable.

-¿IRRI… irritable? Pero… ¡como se atreve! – Responde acalorada pero finalmente reacciona.

-Claro que es irritable. En los últimos días no ha hecho otra cosa que evitarme. Evadirme. Aunque no entiendo porque Sakura… además, creo que usted sintió lo mismo que yo…

-¿Cuándo yo…

-En la fiesta Sakura… cuando bailábamos. – Arrojó con firmeza.

Ambos se quedaron callados estudiándose mutuamente. Cuando se miraron a los ojos era como si ninguno de ellos quisiera retroceder distancias del otro.

Como si el mundo que les rodeaba desapareciera.

Shaoran se aproximó cuanto pudo pero respetando cierta distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

-Niégalo. Niega que eso que te turbó fuera la sensación de vacío… - Dijo él como un hecho concreto. – Niega que te encuentras atraída por mi. – declara tajante y ya ansioso.

Ansioso de probar el néctar de aquellos labios.

Sakura se aturde ante su declaración. -Se cree alguien muy atractivo¿No es así Li¿Inolvidable¿Indispensable para las mujeres?

-Solo en algunas mujeres. Unas más que otras. – sonríe con timidez mas que con seducción pero para Sakura es lo mismo en aquellos instantes. – Por lo menos no soy nadie desagradable para el sexo opuesto. ¿Acaso no piensa que es una excelente convicción? Al menos, mujeres como usted lo creen así.

-No voy a dejarme cegar por tus convicciones… o las mías- habla ella temblorosa y Shaoran lo presiente: siente que ella está asustada por algo. Algo difícil de entender. O algo tan claro que se transforma en algo peligroso. –Simplemente estoy cumpliendo un favor pedido por Hien Li… su padre…

-Sakura… por favor… - Dice él tomándole por el codo en una acción inocente pero significativa para ella. Sakura pensaría que para alguien que daba vueltas en una piscina fría hacía unos momentos, su tacto era tibio. - ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas finalmente… pasen? – Pregunta cortando mas espacio entre ellos.

Sakura se fijó en lo brillante que era su cabello húmedo. Como los mechones húmedos caían a su frente cuando la observaba.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta nunca de lo alto que era?

-¿Las cosas pasen¡Simplemente no pasan Shaoran! No confías en mí…

-¡Solo porque eres muy confusa! Eres difícil de descifrar… y a veces…

-¿A veces que?

-A veces… resultas ser o actuar tan ingenua… pero otras veces dejas entrever una inteligencia que contrasta demasiado con tu actitud casi infantil. No se cual de las dos caras puedo llegar a creer.

-¿Casi infantil? No soy infantil. – Pregunta haciendo un encantador puchero y frunciendo sus cejas de una manera que arranca una sonrisa sensual del hombre y Sakura se sonroja más. Shaoran con su dedo índice traza una línea en el medio de sus cejas donde frunce su piel.

Sakura retrocede para encontrarse con la pared que le quedaba atrás y Shaoran sonríe victorioso y logrando que a Sakura con su sonrisa se le secara la boca.

-Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo… ignorando lo que pasa entre nosotros- encerrándole entre la pared detrás de ellos mientras Sakura fijaba su mirada en sus labios. – Si Sakura Kinomoto… va a pasar… Y si: Si te resulto atractivo.-Sakura levanta su mirada a Shaoran a la vez que aproxima su rostro hacía a él de una manera un tanto ingenua y Shaoran baja su cabeza a la de la chica mientras ambos cierran los ojos de una manera un tanto ingenua.

El primer roce de sus bocas fue ingenuo, nervioso y dulce. Muy dulce percibe Shaoran al rozar su boca con lentitud y yendo a su ritmo: ingenuo, delicioso e investigador.

Cuando se separaron para observarse mutuamente se notaba la renuencia a separarse.

Shaoran la aproximó más a él en donde Sakura quien se había quedado rígida comenzó a responder a su beso de una manera más intensa y exigente, volviéndose tan profundo e intimo que sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros masculinos: Se sujetó a sus brazos de una manera tan intensa que Shaoran sentía la presión de sus dedos. Comenzó a sentir un calor profundo y una sensación en la boca de su estomago de profunda dicha.

Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Allí estaban abrazándose a pesar que las ropas de Sakura se empapaban del contacto con la piel húmeda del sujeto. Shaoran parecía sonreír pero su mirada mostraba semejante confusión que perturbó a la ojiverde.

Lo ultimo que esperaba Shaoran Li es el cúmulo de sensaciones que experimentaba en su ser. Era como si de repente todo tuviera sentido. Era como si hubiera pasado toda su vida esperando lo que allí ocurrió. Pero… ¿Qué había pasado?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él había dado el primer paso de aquella manera.

El deseo estaba allí era claro. Pero había algo más.

Algo mas que no podía definir.

-Eso fue…- Murmura Li.

-Si… - Dice ella separándose un poco de Shaoran. -.Demasiado…

-Oh Dioses Chinos…

-Lo se- Ríe ella nerviosa pero aun abrazada un poco a él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad como dos gemas.

-Será mejor que…- Dice Shaoran después de unos segundos notando que si la besaba una tercera vez, podría ser un error aquella noche. Sus besos eran muy interesantes y pasionales.

¿Qué más podía ser pasional en Sakura?

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron tan pronto en su cabeza que reprimió el deseo de llevársela a su habitación y continuar besándose o… algo más.

Sakura le observó una vez más antes de separarse de él. Trataba de hablar de cualquier otra cosa pero no podía. Se limpia un poco la garganta una vez se separaron y ambos se negaban a mirar al otro.

-Que interesante… tatuaje…- _"¡Santo Cielo¿Interesante Tatuaje¿En que estoy pensando?" _

-Cosas de juventud…- Afirma él tratando e aligerar el ambiente. El calor del abrazo en Sakura le hizo pensar nuevamente en tomarla en sus brazos.

Y esta vez no dejarla ir.

-Tengo que irme…

-Si, claro… - Dice rascándose nervioso un lado de su oreja.

-Buenas noches.

-Si, buenas noches…- Dice Shaoran viéndole retirarse. Sonrió un instante y luego su mirada se tensó. Pensó en lo ocurrido y sintió el sabor de la boca de Sakura en la suya.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él?

**---------**

Con el contenido esparcido en la mesa delante de ella la elegante muchacha marcaba por el teléfono cuando un sujeto de mirada azul se apareció por su escritorio. - ¡Eriol!

-Hola ¿Estás ocupada? – Observando el paquete de correo aéreo y mirando el contenido esparcido en el escritorio.-- ¿Qué haces?

-Tratando de comunicarme con mi madre. – Dice con lentitud.- Me envió esto con una nota de que le llamara inmediatamente lo recibiera.

-¿Es un juego?

-Mi madre es dueña de una fábrica de juguetes. Siempre tienen nuevos juegos en proyecto.

-¿No me digas que este es un de ellos? – Pregunta con una sonrisa divertida levantando el contenido de la caja. – Parecen cartas.

-Eso parece… supuestamente tienen un valor distinto. Supuestamente son unas cartas de poder y capturas la carta de tu oponente con el poder dentro de las cartas que tengas.

-No hace mucho era un juego muy popular. – Recuerda Eriol.

-Es diferente. En el caso anterior eran batallas de cartas. Pero usualmente estaban dirigidas a varones. Estas son de chicas. Y también chicos.

-¿Qué pueden hacer los chicos con cartas de este tipo? No te ofendas pero… parece un juego de niñas.

-Si, tal vez tienes razón. – Dice ella colgando el teléfono.

-Oye ¿Has notado lo sospechosos que están Sakura y Shaoran?

-Están más distraídos que de costumbre. – Declara Tomoyo sonriendo tenuemente.- y muy cordiales con el otro.

-Ni que lo digas. – Dice Eriol divertido ajustando sus gafas al rostro. – Últimamente Shaoran pasa mucho tiempo en la oficina de Sakura.

-¿Crees que algo…

-Sospecho que así es. Aunque no me sorprende. Sakura es alguien muy atractivo y gentil. Cualquiera se mostraría interesado en ella.

-Eso es cierto. Sakura tenía a media preparatoria patas para arriba por ella.

-.No creo que haya sido la única. – Dice observando significativamente a Tomoyo quien se ruborizó unos segundos.

-Ahora esperemos que Sakura y él se entiendan. Es lo justo.

-Sabes que los rumores de Sakura y Hien Li no son muy santos que digamos. ¿No crees que eso interferiría en ellos?

-Conocí a Shaoran Li en mi primer día en China y tuvimos una interesante conversación.- Dice Tomoyo muy sonriente e ilusionada- Créeme: Está más que interesado en Sakura… aunque en aquel momento parecía despreciarla. – No sorprendiendo a Eriol pues él mismo percibió eso en el primer instante que los veía juntos.- Pero para mí, estaba confundido.

-Creo que tiene que ver con los rumores de ella y el padre de Li.

-Si, tal vez. – Sonríe aun más para añadir.- Fuutie me contó que lo has encontrado en la casa en donde Shaoran le toca el codo o la toma de manos por unos segundos… jijijiji claro que desde que siente que lo están observando la suelta.

-¿Crees que se avergüenza de ella?

-Oh no. Li es alguien muy especial. Creo que lo que pasa allí es que el pobre se encuentra un tanto confundido. Sakura es tan ingenua como no hay otra.

-Eso es cierto. Me agrada mucho Sakura por la candidez e ingenuidad que demuestra a veces.

-Si. Te has aprovechado de eso y de Shaoran…

Eriol sonríe aun más. – Eso es cierto. No puedo evitar divertirme con ellos y la situación que está naciendo.

-Ji ji ji ji. Si está muy divertido… - En aquel momento tocan dos veces a la puerta de Tomoyo y Eriol frunce el ceño pero no dice nada al notar a su hermano que ingresaba con libertad a la oficina.

-¿Se puede Tomoyo? – Ahí observando su hermano mientras la joven sonreía sutilmente.- ¡Oh: No pensé que estabas ocupada!

-Solo hablábamos. ¿Qué ocurre Hiragizawa san?

-Te he dicho que me llames Hideoshi. – Sonríe el astuto y frívolo sujeto. – Kaho está dudosa con el vestuario que usar en la prueba de vestuarios del día de hoy.

-Pensé que estaba de acuerdo con el vestido halter color melocotón.

-Pues ahora no lo está tanto. Dice que el verde lima es mas adecuado… las estilistas y tu asistente ya no sabe que hacer.

-Entiendo. – Dice poniéndose de pie –Tendré que ir allá.

-Te llevaré.

-Gracias Hiragizawa san. – Dice y dirigiéndose al hermano mayor declara- Nos veremos luego Eriol.

-Si, nos veremos. Hideoshi ¿Podría hablarte unos segundos?

El sujeto se quedó atrás mientras Tomoyo informaba.- Voy a esperarte por los ascensores.- despidiéndose una vez mas de Eriol.

-Cuidado contigo. – Dice Eriol a modo de advertencia y borrando toda gentileza de su mirada. – Te conozco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso hermano?

-No tienes porque actuar inocente conmigo. Se que te interesan. Ambas no menos.

-Estás delirando. – Sonriendo sutilmente para añadir con acidez.- ¿Acaso te molesta tener algo de competencia?

-No me molesta la competencia mientras no tomes como objetivo conquistarlas a ambas para tenerlas como trofeos de tus listas de conquistas. – Advierte con un tono que no daba espacio a replica. –Se como actúas con las mujeres Hideoshi. Y no repararás en lastimarlas a ambas. Aléjate de ellas.

-¡Ay Eriol! Mira: Resolvamos esto de la manera mas amistosa posible. Dime a cual de las dos debo de alejarme y me quedo con la otra.

-No hay una de las dos. Te advierto de las dos Hideoshi. – Gruñe Eriol ya mostrando hastío.

-Mira hermano: ellas son niñas grandes y saben lo que les conviene o no…- sonríe.- Se que te gusta la deliciosa Tomoyo Daidouji. Y no te culpo. – Sonríe a su hermano.- Pero ella sabrá a quien querer o no ¿Cierto? Son adultas ella y Kinomoto y no voy a venir con rodeos.

-¡Tu juegas con sus sentimientos!

-Ellas siempre se dejan jugar. Las mujeres son así. – dice fríamente. - Por ahora no pretendo jugar con la una o la otra. – Sonriéndole –Quien me interesa es Daidouji. Tiene una particular forma de ser y es un tanto más simpática que Kinomoto.

-Hideoshi. – dice con amenaza el sujeto de espejuelos.

-¿Tienes alguna razón por la cual no _"Debo_" De salir con Daidouji? – Un silencio profundo se hizo en la oficina y Eriol no dice nada. Hideoshi sonríe nuevamente para palmear dos veces a su hermano mayor y replica. – Entonces no des tanta larga al asunto y deja que ella tome la decisión. ¿O acaso temes que ella me elija a mí sobre ti?

Eriol sonríe confiado para decirle.- Tomoyo es demasiado inteligente para ti. Verá a través de ti.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea exactamente su tipo de hombre.- Ante aquella expresión los ojos de Eriol se dilataron y Hideoshi sonrió triunfante dándole la espalda a su hermano y saliendo de la oficina.

Eriol tarda unos instantes en reaccionar. Finalmente concluyó que tenía su hermano razón. Su parecido con Touya Kinomoto era tal que era obvio que era el tipo de hombre que Tomoyo podía gustarle.

Sintió su corazón comprimirse en melancolía. No quería que Tomoyo cayera en las garras de su hermano. Pero advertirle de Hideoshi lo pondría a él en los ojos de Tomoyo como alguien que sufría celos de su propio hermano.

¿Qué hacer en una situación como esa?

**---------**

Cuando la joven toca el timbre del lujoso apartamento lo hizo con confianza. Al ser recibida por un sirviente no tardó mucho en decir el motivo de su visita y fue invitada al saloncito.

Habían pasado años de la última vez que vio a Hien Li en persona. Si había visto fotos en los diarios y algunas imágenes de la televisión y notaba mucha de la personalidad de él en Xiao Lang.

Pero no evitaba estar algo nerviosa.

A los pocos minutos levantó la mirada al escuchar unos pasos que se venían hacía ella. Su sorpresa no escapó de los ojos de su tío quien al verle sonrió. Meiling se sintió un tanto conmocionada por su presencia y su parecido tan sorprendente con su primo querido.

-Querida Meiling: Te vi la última vez siendo un pequeño capullo: ahora eres toda una mariposa. Bendecida has sido con la belleza por los dioses.

-Tío: gracias por recibirme en tu casa- Declara haciendo una reverencia.

-Estás bellísima. Tienes un gran parecido con tu madre en su juventud. –Haciendo una pausa. – Me sorprende verte en la ciudad… o enterarme por Wei que estabas aquí.

-No me sorprende que Wei se lo dijera. Siempre ha sido un sirviente fiel.

-Mas que un sirviente Meiling. Es alguien de mi entera confianza y a quien considero como un miembro de mi familia. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar o comer?

-Un poco de agua estará bien.

-¿No prefieres jugo¿Té?

-Té por favor.- Afirma la chica cambiando de opinión. El mayordomo cerca de ellos hace una reverencia y se retira a buscar lo solicitado. -¿No te intriga mi visita, tío?

-Después de no saber de ti por dos décadas debo de estar intrigado. A tu padre lo he visto cuando viaja aquí y no estoy de viaje.

-Tío; sabes que… por mucho tiempo, Xiao Lang y yo…

-Ah si. Tu padre me lo llegó a informar en algún momento. Estuvieron comprometidos ¿No es así?

-Si pero las cosas en aquel momento no funcionaron.

-Eso suele suceder.

Meiling guardó silencio. Antes cuando se comunicó con él estaba tan segura de que quería verle y preguntarle tantas cosas; tantas cosas que en su mente parecían aglomerarse y su sentido femenino le decía que él tenía mucho que ver. Ahora no tanto.

-Usted y Xiao Lang se parecen tanto- Dice al observarle rascarse un instante su oreja. – Por ejemplo eso lo hace cuando está nervioso.

Hien sonrió humilde y guardó silencio. El té vino servido y una vez el mayordomo se retiró nuevamente fue Hien quien intervino.

-Tu llamada me cayó de sorpresa. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Vine a saber algo. Algo muy importante… - Haciendo una pausa.- Sobre Kinomoto Sakura.

-¿Kinomoto Sakura¿Qué sobre ella? – Pregunta el hombre intrigado.

Meiling deja su té probado sobre la mesilla y parece recolectar sus pensamientos. Finalmente dice.- Sin duda los rumores que circulan… le preocupan mucho. A mi también. Y supongo que a Xiao Lang lo encolerizan.

-Los rumores son solo Rumores Meiling. – Dice Hien muy tranquilo contrario a lo que pensaba la chica antes de iniciar su comentario.

-Tío: No soy como los ancianos conservadores y nuestros demás parientes. Soy una mujer de este siglo. No veo nada de malo a las brechas de edad y todo lo demás. Kinomoto parece ser una muchacha muy buena y no me molestaría… en verdad que… bueno…

-Meiling. – Dice Hien cortándole pero de manera gentil. Su tono de voz no había cambiado y aquello preocupaba más la chica.- Sakura ha sido victima de una prensa sensacionalista que gusta de los escándalos. Nunca en estos veinte años han podido vincularme con ninguna de las mujeres que dicen en sus páginas que he estado involucrado. La mitad de sus publicaciones las he desmentido en persona. Ninguna otra me afecta tanto que la de Sakura. –Ahí su tono de voz se afecta un poco para decir. – Sakura es una chica gentil y amable. Una gran mujer. Una inteligente empresaria. Nada mas les daría gusto a los periodistas sensacionalistas que un anciano como yo con una beldad como Kinomoto. – No evitando sonreír por lo que salía en los medios cada cierto tiempo. - Pero mi aprecio por Sakura aunque no dudes que alguna vez fue de índole sentimental que nunca revelé a ella o pasó a mayores se movió a una admiración noble e inocente y a una estima de un padre por su hija. Los medios se han aprovechado del poder que Sakura se ha ganado con el tiempo para vender mas ediciones y mas espacio. Es todo.

-Lo siento. Siento ser desconfiada pero…es que…

.-¿Qué?

-¿Existe alguna razón particular por la cual Kinomoto y Xiao Lang tienen que trabajar juntos?

-Sakura más que nadie sabe las riendas del negocio de punta a punta. Es una mujer sumamente eficiente y responde a la presión. Necesito que Xiao Lang tome las riendas del negocio. – Dice con firmeza- No estaré para siempre.

-¿Por qué Xiao Lang¿Por qué no las otras hermanas?

-Porque las que estaban preparadas están con sus familias y no pueden involucrarse de lleno.

-Algo me dice que no es la única razón.

-Y tienes razón. Pero no voy a discutir las otras razones que tengo. – Mira a Meiling con interés y pregunta.- ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo que debas de discutir mi decisión?

Meiling lo observó con atención: con Wei dentro de la casa Li no había nada que Hien no supiera.

-¡Tu lo planeaste! – Dice con estupor. - ¡Tu planeaste que ellos…

-La idea llegó a pasar por mi mente- Sonríe confiado. – No estaba seguro que podía funcionar…

-¡Tío! Ella no es la mejor mujer para Xiao Lang.

-¿Por qué es eso?

Meiling no supo que decir. Hien meramente dijo.- Deja que las cosas pasen por si solas Meiling. No presiones. Si estás tan segura de tus sentimientos por mi hijo, él sabrá corresponderte. Pero sino… deja que las cosas simplemente pasen. Lo que no debe de pasar, finalmente no sucederá.

------------

-Ya le dije que no puedo ayudarle señor – Dice Misa exasperándose. – La Señorita Kinomoto ya salió de su despacho y no vuelve por el día.

-Déme entonces el número de donde está. En su departamento he dejado veinte mensajes….

-Ella no está en su departamento.

-¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirle! No se donde demonios está… ¡Ella me tendrá que oír! Déme el número donde está ella.

-Señor. Le he explicado que no puedo darle ese número.

-¡Y le he dicho que es su hermano quien habla!

Misa suspira exasperada. Había recibido llamadas como aquellas diciendo incluso que eran el padre y hasta abuelo de sakura tratando de comunicarse con ella.

Viejos verdes desesperados por conocer a la beldad ojiverde sin duda.

-El número que identifica mi teléfono es un número de aquí, de Hong Kong. No puede ser su hermano.

-¡ESTOY EN HONG KONG!

-¿Sin que Kinomoto lo supiera? – Pregunta ya muy curiosa y a la vez exasperada por el tipo de llamadas que contesta en el día.

-Ella no lo sabe.

-Señor no puedo creerle. Todo esto me resulta sospechoso.

-¡Déme el numero antes que la demande!

-Si fuera su hermano ¿No creer que tendría usted ese número?

-Grrrrr ¡páseme la extensión de Daidouji!

-Creo que ya se fue a casa.

-Maldita sea…

-¡Cuide su lenguaje señor!

Touya gruñó por lo bajito. Arribó aquel día a Hong Kong y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su hermana. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver no solo que Sakura no estaba en casa, que no tomaba su celular y que no tomó nunca llamadas fuera de la oficina o que no le devolviera su llamada?

Trató de llamar al móvil de Tomoyo pero tampoco respondió aquella tarde. Pero él no sabía que los celulares estaban prohibidos mantenerlos encendidos durante la prueba de fotos.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mire "Señorita" Me urge hablar con mi hermana. Es urgente.

-Y como le he explicado Señor, la señorita Daidouji no se encuentra. Tampoco la señorita Kinomoto. Y no puedo proporcionarle su número de la casa Li.

-¡Iré allá y…!

-Puede venir si quiere señor, pero la situación no cambiará.

-¿Casa Li? – Pregunta Touya percatándose de lo que a Misa se le había escapado.- ¿Casa Li¿Está en la casa Li? –Pregunta mas alarmado.

-Claro que si. Con Li Xiao Lang. Allí es…- Ahí mismo escucha que la llamada es cortada- ¿Bueno¿Bueno? – Allí colgando. Misa suspira resignada y no evita pensar lo peor de aquel sujeto.

------------

Cuando Sakura arriba a la casa encontró a su amiga en uno de los salones y se propuso a saludarle y hablar con ella.

Se sentía tan confundida. Shaoran la ha besado. Pero primero pudo haber besado a Tomoyo en el fin de semana en la playa. No sabía que pensar. A pesar que Tomoyo le decía que nada había pasado… a pesar que podía detectar en los besos de Shaoran algo de interés, no podía estar segura.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunta haciendo sentir su presencia.

-¡Hola Sakura! – Dice mostrándole lo que hacía. – Estoy probando un juego que me ha mandado mi madre.

-Otro nuevo juego.- - Dice Sakura dejando sus cosas a un lado y sentándose al lado de ella a observar el juego. –Recuerdo que tu madre siempre me enviaba los proyectos de juegos experimentales para que los probara. Me gustó mucho el juego de video de las justicieras…

-Creo que siempre fuimos las más afortunadas. Teníamos antes que todos los juegos cuando estos iban a salir al mercado.

-¿Este de que trata?

-Es un juego de cartas para chicas…- Responde pero mira a su amiga estudiar cada una de las imágenes de las cartas y sonríe para preguntarle. -¿Y bien¿Qué pasa contigo y Shaoran?

Sakura adquirió un encendido tono en sus mejillas. Tomoyo sonrió más y Sakura dice. -¿A que te refieres?

-¡Sakura! Por favor… ayer no estaban solo estudiando los estimados de desarrollo para el viaje a Londres de la próxima semana. –Ahí Sakura se enrojeció hasta las orejas. – Estaban besándose.

-¡Tomoyo!

-.No vale que me lo niegues Sakura. – Dice ella con una sonrisa.- Tu labial rosa estaba en los labios de Li. Y tú no tenías.

Sakura sintió que podía salir corriendo de allí a toda prisa y llegar hasta Australia. ¡Santo cielo¿Quién mas se daría cuenta?

-¿Y bien¿Desde cuando está pasando esto?

Sakura notó que necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amiga?

-Unos cuatro días ya… - Dice avergonzada y Tomoyo sonríe más. – No se que me Pasa con ese hombre Tomoyo. Cada vez que estamos juntos… las cosas simplemente pasan. – una sonrisa de satisfacción y amplia cruza el rostro de su amiga mientras sus ojos brillantes escuchan a su mejor amiga con atención. – No dejo de pensar en el, día y noche. Ya no me concentro en nada de lo que hago y todo gira en torno a sus besos. ¿Es que acaso ya perdí la cordura?

-¿Qué mas puede pasarte? Shaoran Li es guapísimo, muy masculino, serio, honrado y millonario.

-Eso último no es importante.

-Claro que no. Mírame a mí: tú hermano y yo no somos de la misma posición y no nos importó mientras estuvimos juntos. Y estuvimos muy enamorados.

-¡Ay no me recuerde a Touya por favor! – Dice Sakura con un gemido – Me llamó dos días atrás y está insoportable.

-Si- Afirmó Tomoyo.- Es que no puede evitar preocuparse… me ha llamado a mí también.

-¿En serio¡Vaya! Entonces él…

-Se preocupa. No es nada más. – Dice Tomoyo –Pero no lo dejo hablar mucho porque he estado muy ocupada ¿Y bien? Dime de Shaoran Li.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! No se… no estoy muy lista para esto. Mi único novio formal fue Yukito… me han besado par de chicos antes que Yukito pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Pero nadie me ha besado como Shaoran Li- Haciendo reír a su amiga ante su tono soñador. -¿Alguna vez has sentido fuegos artificiales en tu alrededor cuando besas a alguien?

-Claro que si. Es relativo… fuegos artificiales. Campanas, mariposas en el estómago…

-Pues parecía una celebración de año nuevo… - Dice sonrojada y Tomoyo ríe con gusto. –Deja de reírte así Tomoyo.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Me da mucho gusto por ti.

-¿No te molesta?

-¡No, para nada! Shaoran es un hombre muy gentil y es más que ideal para ti.

-No hagas ilusiones. Solo nos hemos besado.

-Sakura: hombres como Shaoran no besan chicas por solo besarlas. Y más contigo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Está dispuesto a pasar los rumores que siempre han existido alrededor tuyo y de su padre. Él no creo que sea de los que besan chicas por que solo les inspira: lo de él es mas serio.

Sakura escucha las palabras de su amiga y un nudo enorme empieza a desarrollarse en su estómago. ¿Acaso debía de preocuparse por aquello? Rumores eran lo último que faltaba en la vida de Sakura y Diamantes Li.

Una revelación como la noticia de que ella Sakura Kinomoto la supuesta "amante" de Hien Li ahora andaba con el hijo era demasiado.

La prensa los devoraría.

Las acciones caerían.

Sería el fin de Diamantes Li.

-¿Estás bien Sakura? – Pregunta su amiga. Sakura la observa unos instantes.

-Ehhh si, estoy bien.

-Te estaba diciendo que Hideoshi Hiragizawa me ha invitado a bailar esta noche.

-¿En serio¡Vaya¿Qué le dijiste?

-No podía. Aunque no se porque pero el solo analizarlo me hacía sentir mal con Eriol.

-Supongo. Parecen no llevarse bien.

-Eso creo también. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?

Sakura se encoge de hombros y sigue estudiando las cartas en sus manos.

-¿Qué tal si probamos el juego? – Invita Tomoyo ante el silencio que se produjo.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-Si, claro. Puede ser divertido. No logra tener sentido solo jugando una persona.

Sakura se sienta en el suelo e igual su amiga. Comienzan a jugar y una vez encuentran la lógica a todo resulta ser un juego divertido. Dos horas después y entre medio de vasos con jugo a medio consumir, bolsas de patatas y restos de demás bocadillos las jóvenes ríen de lo lindo ante parte de la noche que han pasado.

Unos momentos pasaron cuando comenzaron a sentir una brisa fresca que se entraba por las puertas corredizas y provenían de los jardines algunas de las cosas que habían en la mesilla comenzaron a volar por la acción del viento y cuando la puerta que daba al interior de la casa fue abierta las cartas volaron por la acción del viento a todas partes. Sakura se puso de pie y fue a la ventana mientras Tomoyo trataba de agarrar las cartas que iban volando de un lado a otro.

-¡Ciérralo pronto! – Dijo Tomoyo tratando de agarrar la mayor cantidad de ellas, pero muchas habían salido volando y dieron con la persona quien entraba a salón y era Shaoran.

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada Sakura y Shaoran se observan mutuamente a lo que ambos no pueden evitar sonrojarse.

-Parece que va a llover.

-Toma.- Dice Shaoran avanzando a Sakura quien a su vez avanzaba a la mesilla a ayudar a Tomoyo a recoger las cartas esparcidas- Esta dio contra mí.

Sakura observa la carta boca abajo que él le pasa y sonríe tenuemente. – Gracias…- recibiéndole.

-Ejem… - tosen detrás de Shaoran. Sakura observa sorprendida la otra persona en el umbral de la habitación.

Y no solo ella, también Tomoyo.

-Ah Disculpa- Dice Li sin sonreírle. – Sakura, Tomoyo: Creo que ya conocen a Kaho Mitzuki.

-Si, claro que nos conocemos Li- Dice la mujer sonriendo a las dos chicas.- Tienes una casa impresionante… ¡Cualquiera querría vivir aquí!

Tomoyo observa a Sakura y luego a Kaho. Sakura observa a Kaho quien se apoyó tenuemente del hombro de Shaoran no sin antes dar una de sus "Mejores" Sonrisas.

-Kaho se queda a cenar con nosotros. – Anuncia el joven de cabellos café.

-Li y yo tuvimos la coincidencia de tropezar en el elevador cuando ya me iba a casa. – Sakura no sonríe mientras que Tomoyo escuchaba sus palabras y no le creía eso de _"Coincidencia"_ – Tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme a cenar… espero que no les moleste.

-Al contrario, apreciamos tu presencia. – Dice Shaoran muy cortés y Sakura lo observa.

-¡Tomoyo! Que bien te ves…

-Gracias. – Un silencio molesto se hizo presente donde las miradas de soslayos rodean cada uno de las personas e incluso grillos tocaban ante el mudo salón.

-¿Por qué no me muestras los jardines? Se ven que son muy lindos. – Interrumpe Mitzuki con voz melosa.

-Ah si, claro… por aquí- Dice Shaoran muy amable y Kaho se cuelga de su brazo para cortar por el saloncito donde las chicas estaban hasta salir a los jardines.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Pregunta a Sakura con un tono de voz bajito.

-Ya la escuchaste. Se encontró con Shaoran.

"_Lo dudo_" Dice Tomoyo en su interior al responder a Sakura. Notaba en las preguntas que Kaho le formulaba a Tomoyo en los días que se habían reunido que había un interés muy notorio en saber mucho de Shaoran Li.

-Tenemos que mantener los ojos abiertos- Dice Tomoyo en voz bajita para su amiga mientras seguía recogiendo las cartas. Sakura permanecía con la que Shaoran le había pasado. – No nos podemos dejar sorprender. Es obvio que tiene un tanto de interés por Li.

Escuchan las voces que vienen del exterior y era una conversación de Li y Kaho.

"_Tu no tienes idea… Tomoyo… no tienes idea"_ piensa Sakura mientras observa la figura en la carta que Shaoran le había pasado y no evita sonreír.

Si tan solo la imagen de aquella carta, fuera posible tomarla en serio.

Después de todo algo que tuviera dibujado un corazón con dos alas era algo bueno ¿No?

**------------------ continuará. **

**Bueno, bueno: comienzan las dificultades para nuestros protagonistas. Quienes no creían que estaría el capitulo 9 a estas alturas del mes pues les tengo una sorpresa¡Aquí esta! Lamento mucho tanto mi tardanza con la respuesta de los RR así como la actualización: La verdad es que mi trabajo me esta saturando el tiempo libre para ambas cosas e incluso en esta época – para los que siempre han seguido mis historias –saben que para estos meses mis actualizaciones son algo progresivas pero una actualización mas en diciembre, cerraremos el año con broche de oro. Pero mientras esto ocurre – señores falta todavía un mes - sigamos con las respuestas para algunos comentarios. **

**Ana: Gracias por tus palabras Ana. En verdad me alegra mucho que a ti y a los demás les guste como progresa la trama y los personajes. Espero en verdad que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. JAJJAJA no puedo decirte – o resolver- el dilema de Touya- Tomoyo- Eriol y ahora Hideoshi en la mezcla: Simplemente tendrás que leer y esperar como soluciona sus dilemas. La chica sabe dar consejos pero tomarlos es otra ciencia- si lo sabré yo.- y es mas despistada en este aspecto de lo que podemos muchos pensar. **

**Rosh Bernal. Como siempre ahí presente ¡Gracias Amiga! Si dices que el 8 estuvo bomba ¿Qué piensas de este? Naaaa esperare con ansias tus comentarios y en especial de "Ya sabes que" cuídate y besitos. **

**Aura. ¡HOLA! Pues un gusto tenerte de vuelta por aquí . Se que los lemons pueden ser medio encendidos pero siempre advierto que contendrá Lemon /////// para que así no causar un trastorno infantil. Ji jij i. Pues espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y esta historia te guste tanto como alguna vez lo hizo "Para Mi…" Así que un beso para ti. Ahora bien lo de los Epilogos de "En la Torre de Tokyo" solo tienes que enviarme un correo a mi dire (Sakurajournalyahoo. Com) solicitándome esto y te pasare el link donde encontrarlos o mandártelos yo misma. Ahora me despido que tengo que seguir con otras respuestas. Así que saludos para ti y te espero en un próximo capitulo. ¡chaus!**

**Isabel. Gracias por tus comentarios. Cortitos pero significativos jijijiji. **

**NerakCibeles. Hola! Gracias de todas maneras por tus líneas aunque hayan sido "In-fraganti" jajajaja. Como siempre puedo contar contigo leyendo la historia lleguen comentarios o no. Asi cuando puedas, hazme llegar los comentarios o sino, no importa Aun asi se que la lees. Un beso y te portas bien. **

**Kemmy-Chan. JAJAJA Gommen! No pensé que te afectaría tanto el final del capitulo anterior – mirada inocente- Así que espero simplemente que este capitulo nueve te guste y nos leemos en una próxima actualización. ¡JA NE!**

**Angel Zafiro. He aquí unas de las personas – o firmas- que se me están haciendo costumbre ver por aquí. Pues tu sospecha no es certera: Al menos Touya y Eriol-Hideoshi. Simplemente son esas coincidencias que pasan. Pero en este caso traen muchos problemas a los involucrados. Te invito a que leas los eventos que sucederán en los próximos capítulos y saques tus propias conclusiones. Besos para ti y gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios. **

**Kendappasoma. Ya me he acostumbrado a tus comentarios amiga que no se que hago cuando no aparecen mas que preocuparme por lo que pudo haber pasado. Sakura en verdad como podrás haber leído a estas alturas de este nuevo capítulo simplemente se pregunta ¿Quién podrá quererme? O tal vez ¿A quien quiero¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué pienso en el? No tenemos decisión de quien enamorarnos y simplemente pasa y para Sakura esto significara mas problemas y mas confusiones. Pero hasta ahí sigo con mis comentarios. Solo te digo: Continua leyendo y prepárate para las sorpresas jijiji. **

**fRaaan Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios. Lamento mucho si la historia te esta resultado centrada en "Tomoyo" pero en verdad no es asi. Lo que pasa es que en el caso del capitulo anterior se enfoco un tantito mas en ella pero la verdad es que es Sakura y Shaoran y por supuesto, Eriol y Tomoyo que son las parejas principales. Pero hay cosas para entender en la trama o lo que pasa – sicología de los personajes – que Tomoyo participa de lleno. Date cuenta que nadie mas conoce a Sakura que Tomoyo y como te percataste en el inicio de este capitulo nueve, hay muchas cosas que también Sakura tiene conocimiento de su amiga. Así que te invito si lo deseas, a continuar con la historia y sino, bien no hay malos resentimientos. Saludos para ti y nos veremos (eso espero) **

**Sindy. ¡WOA! Tremendo RR jajaja. Creo que es el mas largo que he recibido hasta el momento por esta historia. Me alegra que el capitulo en general te haya gustado. No hay lio entre el parecido de Touya y Hideoshi: Simplemente tenemos algún gemelo en el mundo y no lo sepamos jejeje y en este caso, le ha tocado para mala suerte a Eri kun lidiar con ello. ¡Ni hablemos de KAHO! Ya comenzó a esparcir veneno y a mas de una le caera como ladrillo ufff no me ofuscare con ella. Solo te doy las gracias por tus comentarios y espero poder inspirar mas palabras de tu parte en este capitulo nueve. ¡BESOS!**

**Kjyme. OO Acaso me perdí que me has encontrado!? JAJAJAJA Que gracioso me he encontrado esto :p. Gracias por tus felicitaciones aunque los comentarios de todos es lo que me hace superarme cada día. Así que espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo nueve y continuare esperando tus demás comentarios. Oyasumi. **

**Ahora TADADADAN! Los avances del capitulo nueve…. **

**Una cena en la casa Li pareciera una lucha campal sino fueran damas… bueno al menos la mayoría de ellas. Un frente unido surge contra el enemigo: porque es mas peligrosa verla venir de fuera que las que puedes tener dentro. La presencia de Kaho adquiere importancia y Sakura duda de lo que realmente se busca con alguien como Li. Tomoyo y Eriol se unen para ver sus amigos unidos pero ¿Acaso funcionara? La llegada de Touya despertara unos cuantos dolores de cabeza incluso para el mismo. Touya y Sakura hablan pero ¿Debe el mayor de los Kinomoto estar preocupado por su hermanita? El viaje a Londres se realiza pero unos cuantos dolores de cabeza por medio… ¿Quién es la madre de Eriol¿Qué pasara entre Kaho y Sakura¿Hideoshi tiene una agenda escondida¿Cuál será el destino deparado para los protagonistas¡Solo sigan la historia!**

**Proximo Capitulo: Prueba de FE. **

**Comentarios Dudas o tomatazos – Eri kun o a Sirius B. – A Así que besos para todos y hasta una próxima. **


	10. Capitulo 10: Rosas y Espinas

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 10. – Rosas y Espinas. **

------------

La cena en casa de los Li está matizado por un aire de tensión que se observa en la gran parte de los rostros pero eran de aquellos quienes comen: La presencia de una nueva boca entre los integrantes no era algo que preocupase a los cocineros: de todas maneras las cenas siempre son abundantes y exquisitas, dignas de cualquier emperador oriental.

Mientras Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling observan suspicaces a la mujer entre ellas, esta no se inmuta en hablar de todos los sitios donde había estado y que hacía en su tiempo libre; no escapaba a ninguna de las tres que su actitud era para cautivar la atención del joven Li.

Meiling jugaba con su comida en silencio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer; sus ojos audaces notaban que no era de Sakura Kinomoto o Tomoyo Daidouji de quien debe de preocuparse por el momento: Eran claras para una mujer astuta como la joven Li las intenciones de Kaho Mitzuki. Mas que obvio es para ella su objetivo: quería a Shaoran y no dejaba de ocultarlo con su mirada o sus conversaciones dirigidas precisamente al hombre entre ellos.

En una esquina del salón un anciano observa aquello con notable interés. No puede observar directamente el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto pero la poca conversación que se lleva en la mesa- totalmente abarcada por aquella mujer de nombre Mitzuki- Era obvio que no era del agrado de ninguna de las ocupantes de la mesa.

-Si claro…- Le da la razón Shaoran – Es muy difícil tomar fotos en el campo… no son las mismas comodidades de la ciudad.

-¡No tienes idea! – Dice ella con aire de heroína.- Estuvimos atorados en ese lugar olvidado por el mundo por una semana… ¡Una semana! Pensé que me moriría… ¡Imagínate que no había señal para celulares!

-Es como perder una extremidad vital…- murmura Sakura por lo bajito.- Es para lo único que tiene cerebro…

Tomoyo contiene una carcajada y tose simuladamente atrayendo las miradas de los demás sentados a la mesa. Tomoyo difícilmente puede contener una carcajada así que se conforma con la continuación de su simulación de tos a la cual Wei asiste al llevar una jarra con agua y un vaso (en aquel momento tomaban vino con la cena).- Tenga Señorita Daidouji.

-Gracias Wei- Agradece la mujer conteniendo la risa y no podía saber si los demás se daría cuenta de lo que Sakura había murmurado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo? – Pregunta Shaoran preocupado.

-OH estoy bien. Es solo tos…- bebiendo mas agua tratando de no dejarse ganar por la carcajada que quiere salir a cualquier costo y agrega- ya pasará.

-¡Odio cuando eso me pasa! –Opina Kaho y cambiando de tema dice.- Li: Espero que puedas venir a la sesión de fotos de mañana…

-Está muy difícil Mitzuki… tengo muchos compromisos.

-¡Ah llámame Kaho Por favor!

.-… Tengo compromisos de oficina mañana… ¿Cierto Sakura?

Todas las miradas fueron a la castaña de ojos verdes quien apenas había tocado su comida. _¡Vaya: parecía que por fin se había dado cuenta de la presencia de otras personas en la mesa!_ O eso pensaba Sakura en aquellos segundos.

Asiente en silencio y sonríe fríamente a todos, Kaho sin embargo añade.- Todo no puede ser trabajo en esta vida…

-Si Xiao Lang dice que no puede es porque no puede-. Gruñe Meiling y su primo le observa con cierta duda.- ¿Cierto Xiao Lang?

-Es cierto. Tengo demasiadas obligaciones mañana…

-¡En Londres Entonces!- Añade Kaho contraatacando y las tres mujeres además del varón le observan mientras ella sonríe y junta sus manos para añadir.- Conozco unos sitios fantásticos donde podemos ir… será tan divertido ¿No lo crees? - en aquel momento se escucha un sonido de cristal chocando: la copa de Sakura chocó con la vajilla atrayendo las miradas de todos allí.

-Lo siento…

-¿Estás bien Sakura?

-Si, estoy bien.- Afirma a la pregunta de Tomoyo.

-Casi no has probado bocado- Opina Shaoran sorprendiendo a casi todos los allí presentes. Excepto Tomoyo: esta se había percatado que Shaoran desviaba por segundos la mirada a Sakura. -¿Estás bien?

Meiling lo observa estupefacta¿_Así que Xiao Lang estaba pendiente a Kinomoto pero no de ella? _

Estaba dudando en aquellos momentos de quien era en verdad la peligrosa para sus objetivos: Si Sakura Kinomoto o Kaho Mitzuki.

-Estoy Bien. Solo que no tengo mucha hambre.

-Haces bien en reprimir comer mucho Kinomoto- Dice Kaho con presteza- Has de evitar que esos kilitos de más sigan entrando en ti…

-¡¿Cómo?! – Pregunta Tomoyo. Meiling abre la boca sorprendida por la falta de tacto de aquella mujer.

Sakura la observa con interés y frunce el ceño para decir.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sakura incluso se percató de lo tosca que sonó al hacer aquella pregunta.

-No es correcto permitir que todo lo que se nos ponga enfrente entre en nuestra boca. Estoy comiendo esta noche porque no he comido en una semana más o menos. – Sonríe con suficiencia.- Solo agua y unas cuantas vitaminas… ¡Ah! Y una manzana. Pero aquí es difícil resistirse¡Todo está delicioso! Admiro tu fuerza de voluntad… pero sacrificios hay que hacerlos para no terminar muy rollizas.

Sakura sentía su rostro arder y observa a Tomoyo quien decía con su mirada _"No le hagas caso_" pero comenzó a sentir cierta desconfianza por lo dicho por la mujer. Esta observaba con triunfo hacía Sakura y Meiling iba a incorporarse para decirle dos o tres cosas cuando fue la voz de Shaoran quien les interrumpió diciendo.- No veo donde dices que Sakura está rolliza: si la hubieras visto en traje de baño notarías que está bastante bien. Incluso puede hacerte competencia en el modelaje de trajes de baño, Mitzuki.

Sakura lo observó con estupor y este sonrió hacía Sakura para decirle.- Te apuesto que cualquier caballero confirmaría mi declaración. Pregunta a Eriol: estaba con nosotros y podrá confirmártelo.

Kaho tenía la expresión de haber recibido una bofetada en plena cara. Tomoyo sonreía, Sakura estaba pasmada observando al hombre que salió en su defensa y con su declaración consigue sonrojarla intensamente y Meiling no sabía si simplemente celebrar la defensa de su primo.

O condenar a Sakura por verse bien en traje de baño.

-Tomaré tu palabra… - Solo dijo cortésmente la mujer al fin callando su ataque contra la ojiverde.

**--------------**

-Lamento molestarte tan tarde- Dice Tomoyo observando por la ventana de su habitación hacía los jardines donde observa dos siluetas caminar entre los setos y las demás plantas. Ya le había dicho a su interlocutor lo ocurrido en la cena.- está mas que obvio que persigue a Li. Y de eso no hay duda.

Había tomado unos minutos en contarle los pormenores de la llegada de Li con Kaho Mitzuki y todo lo ocurrido en la cena.

-No es molestia. Me gusta que me mantengas al tanto- Dice el inglés de mirada azulada habiendo dejado su ordenador a un lado para prestar atención a lo que su amiga le informaba en aquellos instantes.

Aunque él desearía que le diera la oportunidad de ser algo mas.

-Es notorio que a Shaoran le intriga Kaho Mitzuki como mujer… - Habla Tomoyo trayendo su mente al ahora.

-¿Estás segura? – Pregunta un tanto preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Para que mas la invitaría a cenar aquí?- Dice Tomoyo retirándose de la ventana al ver a la pareja mas cerca y les daba un poco de intimidad. La joven estaba con un pijama de dos piezas color celeste y se sienta en su cama mientras sigue conversando.- Debe de tener algún interés…

-¿Tu que opinas de ella? – Escucha silencio del otro lado y Eriol añade.- Puedes confiar en mí: Kaho no es nada importante en mi vida que pueda importarme. _-"Ya no mas"_ diciendo eso último para si mismo.

-¿Honestamente? Es una mujer muy interesada. – Eriol sonrió al notar que tan perspicaz era Tomoyo estudiando a los demás. – Se nota a leguas que le interesa Li por su dinero. Si lo hubiera conocido en la calle ni lo miraría dos veces… y mira que Li es guapo.

-Admiro tu capacidad de deducción. Y tienes razón preciosa: Kaho no es nadie de fiar… sabe engatusar a los demás en su juego. Si Shaoran no se anda con cuidado, podría caer en su juego.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él Eriol? Advertirle…

-No puedo hacer tal cosa. Mi pasado… mi pasado con Kaho no es muy santurrón que digamos…- no dando largas al asunto.- Shaoran podría verlo como un acto de celos… o algo peor… no. Él debe de darse cuenta solo.

-¡Eriol! Los hombres a veces son muy tontos… se creen todo de las mujeres… las amigas no podemos dejar que ustedes lo figuren todo… mas tratándose del sexo femenino.

Eriol ríe para añadir.- Debería decir lo mismo de algunas mujeres. – Sabe que Tomoyo debe de tener el ceño fruncido.- Haré lo que pueda para aconsejarle. Pero jamás advertirle.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

-En esta situación, no es lo mismo. – Dice el varón de ojos azules. -¿Por qué estás preocupada por lo que pase entre Li y Kaho? – Añade suspicaz.

-Porque veo que algo está pasando entre Shaoran y Sakura… - Poniéndose de pie nuevamente y observando a los jardines. – Si Kaho está en el medio como ha pasado esta noche, la situación se dificultará mucho y Sakura no aguantará mucho… o Shaoran…

-¿Qué sabes que yo no? – Pregunta divertido.

-Bueno… estoy ahora mismo desde mi ventana y puedo asegurarte que Shaoran a sabido atravesar la coraza de mi amiga… jijijiji… - Sonriendo conspiradoramente.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Ahora mismo andan en un paseo muy romántico por el jardín.

-¿Puedes verlos? – Pregunta atónito.

-¡Claro! pero no seguiré mucho mas observándolos… a no ser que mi vigilancia les traiga suspicacia y dejen de hacer… lo qué están haciendo…

-¡Dime al menos que tienes una cámara¡Hay que grabar ese momento!

-¡Eriol Hiragizawa!

------------

El sujeto de cabellos plomizos esperaba entre la multitud mientras observa su reloj. Escucha las conversaciones por trazos de quienes caminaban a su alrededor y no evitaobservar un kiosco a pocos metros de él para llamarle la atención las portadas de revistas, diarios y demás chucherías que allí venden. Nota la portada de una revista que se leía en letras chinas a grandes colores _"El nuevo Li¿Cuánto falta para seguir los pasos de su padre?_" Con la imagen de una fiesta donde parece bailar con Sakura hermosamente ataviada y otra foto superpuesta donde se mostraba la imagen a lo lejos de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Frunció su mirada y no compró la revista sino que la deja en su sitio. Está preocupado por Sakura. La última vez que la vio fue cuando estuvo en su departamento semanas atrás. Ahora Sakura ocupa mucho de los titulares de los medios al lado de Shaoran Li.

Observó en silencio las imágenes que los medios transmitieron del baile de la ojiverde con el magnate Shaoran Li. Aunque la imagen estaba un tanto distorsionada por la distancia supo que era Sakura.

Su preocupación no es solo de él. Levanta la mirada justo cuando el alto hombre salía del área de migración y se buscan la mirada. Yuki avanza hasta su amigo de infancia y le quitó la maleta donde estaban sus pertenencias al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban.

-¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

-Mas o menos. Un chiquillo en la fila de atrás no me dejó descansar bien. – Haciendo una pausa mientras avanzaban por la Terminal hasta la salida. -¿Qué has sabido de Sakura?

-Nada. –Admite sabiendo que no podía mentirle. –Puede estar muy ocupada… sabes… con mucho trabajo.

-Y Shaoran Li. – Gruñe el hombre de apellido Kinomoto.

-Touya…- dice Yukito y guarda silencio mientras cruzan el estacionamiento cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Una vez abordan el vehiculo y coloca la maleta de su amigo atrás opina.- Sabemos que Sakura no está haciendo nada que dicen los medios… o Tomoyo.

-No tengo porque pedirle cuentas a Tomoyo. Somos solos amigos…pero mi hermana…

-Digo que se da la misma historia que con Hien Li. Solo un montón de rumores.

-Solo porque Sakura nos afirmó que no tuvo un amorío con Hien Li.

-¿Acaso no le crees?

-¡Hace un tiempo yo la defendía a ella Yuki! – Apretando sus manos contra su rostro.- Estoy cansado.

-De todas maneras no creo que te atañe entrometerte. Sakura es mayorcita ya. – Dice mientras salían en el coche del aeropuerto.

El apuesto varón no abrió los ojos o miró a su amigo. Solo dijo.- Deja que yo sea el juez de eso Yuki.

-¿Ya comiste? – Touya niega con su rostro sin mirar a su amigo y con la voz animada añade.- Iremos a comer algo ahora mismo. Te encantará la comida de este país Touya.

------------

Pasan un par de días y Sakura pensaba mucho de lo que había pasado con Shaoran Li y por supuesto lo hablado con Tomoyo y la presencia de Kaho entre ellos. Aunque en su cabeza había pensamientos claros que no involucraran al castaño y sus labios, había poco tiempo para pensar en ellos: la ida a Londres estaba encima de ellos y ella tenía que dejar muchas cosas listas y coordinadas si pretendía acompañarlos.

La idea original era un viaje de dos días de Hiragizawa quien conocía las riendas corporativas de esa ciudad del occidente y Shaoran Li acompañado de Tomoyo y por supuesto Sakura a última instancia pero era difícil reunirse con ellos para coordinar.

Había hablado solo la noche de la cena de Kaho en la casa Li acerca de la modelo. Fue poco lo que charlaron con relación a ella y aunque Shaoran le aseguraba que no había de que preocuparse, no podía decir lo mismo de los "planes" en la mente de Mitzuki.

_-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que eres interesante para ella, Shaoran? – Pregunta Sakura mientras caminan por el exuberante jardin. _

_-Solo fue cortesía de mi parte. Más nada. _

_-No es lo que ella piensa- Aclara Sakura con un tono de voz notablemente preocupada por mas relajada que quisiera aparentar. _

_-¿Acaso la Gran Señorita Kinomoto está celosa? _

_-¡NO! – Aclara con fuerza y luego calma su tono de voz añadiendo.- Solo digo que andes con cuidado. Kaho no es de fiar… en todos los aspectos. _

_Shaoran se voltea a su interlocutora rodeándole con los brazos y dice con voz tenue pero llena de ternura.- No tienes porque preocuparte: No me interesa Kaho. No de esa manera. Trabajamos con ella y ella asegurará el éxito de la campaña ¿No es así? _

_-Si. Admito que Kaho es mas conocida en los medios que Fuutie… pero no es indispensable. _

_-Nadie en este mundo es indispensable. _

_-Tu eres indispensable; tienes que ocupar el puesto de tu padre- Dice Sakura con gentileza aunque Shaoran se sintió incomodo y le suelta de a poco notándose su inquietud aunque Sakura no lo relaciona con la mención de Hien Li. –En cuestión de meses no solo serás el soltero mas codiciado de China. De todo el mundo… habrán mujeres que se rendirán a tus pies… y Kaho lo sabe. _

_-Si. Lo sabe. No lo dudo. Pero ¿acaso no te molesta que "todas esas mujeres se rindan a mis pies?" _

_-No.- Miente Sakura con seguridad y firmeza pero su corazón decía "Si" – No me preocupa. El ser codiciado viene con el puesto y ser muy rico en el Oriente. Serás tan rico como un príncipe del Petróleo. _

_Shaoran suelta una carcajada que atrae la atención de Sakura por lo masculino y atractivo que se ve entre la penumbra del jardín y la poca luz que proviene de la mansión. - ¡Un tanto difícil! Tendré una vida cómoda, no lo dudo. _

_-Exacto. _

_-Pero ¿de que sirve todo el dinero del mundo si estás solo? _

Sakura guardó silencio después de aquello. Regresaron por el camino del jardín pero no dijo otra palabra. Aunque tenía razón definitivamente no se veía del brazo de Shaoran Li corriendo de arriba abajo en todas las responsabilidades, viajes y demás cosas que conlleva ser pareja del Señor Li.

Suspira cansada y retirando su mirada de las hojas de estadísticas pues no piensa en Estadística: su mente estaba en el susodicho viaje a Londres y el hecho que Mitzuki iba también, no ayuda a su jaqueca. ¿Qué mas podía pasar? Soñó la noche anterior que era dama de una boda junto a Tomoyo y descubre que es en la boda de Shaoran y Kaho. Despertó aturdida en aquellos pensamientos tan turbios y temía luego de las consecuencias… no podía concentrarse en su trabajo desde que conoció a Shaoran Li y desde que se besaron. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello¿y justo cuando necesitaba enfocarse totalmente en su trabajo?

-Ciertamente el día no puede ponerse peor que esto- Dice al momento de beber su tercera aspirina del día con un poco de café.

Pero lo último que se imaginaba era lo que ocurriría momentos después.

Misa tenía los ojos pegados al ordenador viendo y releyendo la agenda de su jefa para coordinarlo todo durante su estancia a Londres. La joven asistente se quedaría atrás para informar a Sakura de cualquier contratiempo en las oficinas principales.

Alcanzó a ver el celaje de alguien que cruzaba el piso antes de llegar a la oficina de Sakura. Deteniéndose frente al escritorio dice con un chino torpe.- Buenos días ¿La Señorita Kinomoto?

-¿Tiene cita? – Pregunta mirando por un segundo su rostro pero no fijándose en él.

-No pero…

-Ahora mismo no puede atenderle. Deje su nombre y mensaje y le trataré de colocar cita…

-¿Está o no está en su oficina? – Pregunta con desafío lo que incomoda a la joven asistente. Su chino es torpe y puede imaginar que es extranjero.

-Si señor. Pero como le dije…- ahí levantando la cabeza para verle cara a cara. – Disculpe… ¿Le conozco? – Ahí preguntando en japonés pues su complexión le dice que pertenece a aquel país.

-No lo creo. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan obstruida como usted. – dice con la voz tan masculina que Misa sintió de repente como el corazón se le iba a los pies al momento de reconocer aquel rostro: Ahí estaba. El hombre de la fotografía en el escritorio de su jefa. -¿Acaso no fue usted la mujer que tomó el teléfono el otro día que llamé? Noto su acento exasperante y todo malcriado.

-Usted…- dice sonrojándose intensamente y Touya notó su atractivo con sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos color miel muy bonitos. – Es el hermano de Kinomoto…

-Así es. Y tengo muchas quejas con relación a su actitud…

-Misa: tienes las proyecciones de…- Dice la joven que se asoma a la puerta detrás de la muchacha y abre sus ojos estupefacta al notar a su hermano delante de su asistente.- ¿Hermano? – Pregunta parpadeando dos veces por si se trataba de Hideoshi.

Pero aquellos ojos son indiscutibles. Y también su voz cuando dice.- ¡Monstruo¿Acaso no sabes recoger tus mensajes del departamento¿Cuándo cambiaste tu móvil?

-¡Cuando los periodistas me volvieron loca! – ríe no evitando lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano. Misa notó la dicha en el rostro masculino al tener a su hermana abrazado a él.

–¡Que gusto verte aquí¿Qué haces aquí¡En China!

-Tenía intenciones de venir días atrás pero no podía encontrar reemplazo en el hospital.- Ahí observando a la asistente de Sakura que tenía el rostro púrpura.

-¡Disculpen! Touya: Ella es Misa… mi asistente. Misa: Mi hermano Touya…

-Mucho gusto…

-Desearía decir lo mismo – Añade Touya con un tono de voz acido.

-¡Hermano!

Misa se sentía aturdida por su actitud estoica con ella.

-Estoy bromeando…- Dice Touya haciendo un saludo cortés a la mujer.- Gusto en conocerle.

Misa da una cabezadita como saludo pero se siente como una chiquilla que fue atrapada haciendo una travesura por lo que se disculpa saliendo del lugar torpemente ante la mirada de los dos hermanos. -¿Qué haces aquí en China¿Está todo bien¿Acaso papá…-. Ahí observando con preocupación a su hermano mayor.

-Está bien. Tomé unas vacaciones del hospital y decidí hacer un viaje…

-Vamos a sentarnos- Dice Sakura invitándolo a su oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.- Debiste avisarme que vendrías… habría ido por ti al aeropuerto.

-Jamás revisas tus mensajes. Te he dejado al menos unos diez antes de decidir venir a China.

-.Misa ha estado yendo a mi departamento a atender mis plantas pero no he ido yo y admito que no le pedí que revisara mis mensajes… -Dice ingenua. - ¿Cómo está todo?

-Todo está bien.

-Espero que pretendas quedarte unos días… así conocerás a tus anchas Hong Kong.

-Ese es el plan.

-Y espero que estés aquí todavía cuando vuelva.

-¿Cuándo vuelvas¿Acaso viajarás?

-Si. Voy a viajar.

-¿Y por que no estás en tu departamento¿Por qué esa mujer recoge tus mensajes?

-A tu segunda pregunta te respondo que he tenido problemas con los periodistas- Diciendo una verdad a medias.- Tienen mi apartamento sitiado y he decidido otra residencia mientras. Y con relación a tu primera pregunta, tengo que viajar en los próximos días a Londres…

-¡Londres!

-Si, con Eriol Hiragizawa, Shaoran Li, Tomoyo y otros más.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir?

-Porque es mi responsabilidad.

-También yo lo soy porque soy tu hermano. Vine a pasar unos días con mi hermana. – Insiste no gustándole la idea de su hermana ir a otro continente y no menos con Shaoran Li.

-Pues lo lamento mucho. Pero tengo cosas muy importantes que completar para irme a Londres y luego allá… es mucho trabajo. Si me hubieras informado…

-¡Traté de hacerlo pero cambiaste tu teléfono móvil y no recoges los mensajes!

-Debiste pasarme un mensaje aquí en la oficina.

-Esa asistente no quería nada conmigo.

-¿Cómo que no? Misa es muy eficiente. No tengo ninguna queja respecto a su eficiencia.

-Esa mujer no creía que era tu hermano cuando trataba de hablar contigo.

-No lo dudo. Incluso han llamado mujeres diciendo que son mi madre para charlar conmigo.- sorprendiéndole. – Claro que Misa sabe que mi madre nunca habló chino y así descubríamos a las farsantes… esto y que está muerta.

Touya trata de calmarse para después añadir.- Me quedo con Yukito estos días.- Habla con sobriedad. - ¿Tendrás tiempo para cenar conmigo esta noche?

-Creo que si.

Touya se pone de pie para marcharse y dice.- Se que estás ocupada y no te tomo mas tiempo. Esta noche a las ocho en casa de Yuki.

-¿Casa de Yuki¿Acaso no está viviendo con la chica esa?

Touya miró a su hermana un instante antes de responderle. – Si. Están viviendo juntos. Pero Yukito fue a pasar unos días con ella y los parientes de ella al pueblo donde ella vivía antes de venir a Hong Kong.

-¿Podemos cenar en un restaurante? No me sentiría cómoda… ya sabes.

Touya asiente y dice.- Puedes llamarme para decirme donde está.

-Paso por ti a casa de Yukito… - Dice Sakura no agradándole del todo que Touya fuera por ella a la casa Li.

-Bien… tenemos mucho que hablar. – Ahí abriendo la puerta de la oficina y encontrándose cara a cara con Misa. Se observaron por unos segundos y él prosiguió su camino.

La mujer ingresó a la oficina de su jefa para decirle- Creo que he cometido un error. Lo siento mucho Sakura… pero cuando ese hombre llamaba…

-Te entiendo Misa. No podías saber cual era mi hermano y cual no. Lo comprendo.

-¿Tuvo problemas con él?

-No. Su conversación estuvo civilizada. Pero no puedo asegurar lo mismo esta noche. – Observando nuevamente por donde se ha marchado su hermano mayor.

**-----------**

Touya caminaba distraídamente al ascensor pensando en su hermana y su actitud y lo que le diría en la noche para hacerla cambiar de parecer respecto a Londres y por supuesto saber con certeza que pasaba entre ella y Shaoran Li. Cuando apretó el botón y las puertas se abrieron nota una mujer de cabellos negros largos que le observa estupefacta y dice.- Me quedé esperando tu llamada anoche. – Diciendo todo esto rápidamente en chino. –Dijiste que llamarías… y eso fue dos días atrás.

-¿Perdón? – Se disculpa aturdido. –No entiendo…

-¿Ah¿Ahora que te pasa¿Acaso no hablas chino? – Incomodándose. Touya la observa aturdido no sabiendo mucho de lo que ella decía.- ¡Sin vergüenza! Has esquivado mis llamadas toda la semana…

-Señorita: no se de que habla- Dice Touya en japonés y trata de recordar algo que su padre haya hablado en chino alguna vez. Pero nada viene a su cabeza.

-¿Ahora no te acuerdas¡Pero bien que supiste….! GRRRR…– Dice ella ya furiosa.- ¡Bien! Acuérdate de esto…- Grita en su cara dándole una sonora cachetada y sorprendiendo a Touya.- ¡Todos los hombres son unos perros¡Hasta nunca Hideoshi! – Saliendo desde que la puerta del elevador se abrió en el piso indicado por ella antes de que Touya lo abordara.

La mujer se retira a paso rápido y llorando pues se escuchaban sus quejidos. Aquellos que esperaban por el ascensor se mostraron aturdidos por los sollozos de la mujer y observaron a Touya un tanto extraño por la manera de la mujer y el rostro desencajado de Touya.

Las miradas eran muy incómodas para el varón quien simplemente esperó a que las puertas se cerraran nuevamente y solicitó en un botón que el elevador no se detuviera hasta el primer piso mientras murmuraba.- Las mujeres de este país son tan extrañas…

**-----------**

Ambos no lo pensaron: tampoco lo programaron. Pero ahí estaban: comenzaron a besarse lentamente y luego mas y mas intensamente, ensayando y probando: dando y recibiendo. Aunque las dudas estaban ahí… y en el caso de Sakura tomaban forma y cuerpo.

La forma de Kaho Mitzuki.

Y el cuerpo de la reputación de la empresa y la imagen que representaba si la supuesta "Amante" Ahora estaba involucrada con el hijo.

-¿Sakura? – Pregunta con un tono de voz grave y profunda. –Te noto un tanto preocupada.

-Estoy bien.- Dice distraídamente nuevamente sus labios siendo abordados por el varón.

Ambos estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa. Shaoran había esperado que Sakura regresara a casa. Él mismo había salido a cenar con Kaho Mitzuki y Sakura lo sabía. Pero aun así se reunió con él en los jardines…

Y una cosa había llevado a otra. Pero aunque se encuentra besándose con el hombre más guapo que jamás había conocido, su cabeza está en lo conversado con su hermano y el debate interno con su conciencia.

_Sakura había pensado mucho de lo conversado con su hermano aquella noche en el restaurante elegido por ella. _

_Finalmente ambos sentados ante el suculento manjar Touya le pregunta. - ¿Es cierto lo que dicen¿Vives con ese Li?_

_-No vivo con él en esa connotación hermano. Vivo en la casa Li. _

_-Es lo mismo. _

_-No. No lo es. _

_-Sakura: Es el hijo de tu jefe. Por mucho tiempo hice caso omiso a la tormenta que se avecinaba cuando los medios comenzaron a tacharte de tener algo con ese sujeto.- Dice frunciendo su rostro mas. – Cuando nos invitó a mi padre y a mi aquí a Hong Kong para hablar con nosotros me quedé convencido que tal vez el sujeto no quería nada romántico con una inocente niña como tu. Más que estabas comprometida con Yuki… _

_-Touya…_

_-Pero Yuki no resistió la presión como yo; o como mi padre. Yuki se dio por vencido ante tu actitud algo fría con él y la presión impuesta por los medios. Y se dio cuenta que el cariño que te tiene jamás podría trascender a matrimonio o el tuyo… _

_-Hermano…_

_-Es claro para mi que creciste Sakura. Creciste y lo que sentías por Yukito siendo una jovenzuela no es lo mismo que sentías al final. Me alegro pues, tal vez habría sido un error… pero lo que no quiero… lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que te prestes para los juegos del hijo de Li. _

_-¡Hermano!_

_-Xiao Lang Li es un hombre joven Sakura. Un mocoso joven pero joven al fin. Con los encantos del padre pero versión joven. ¿Acaso crees que se escapó a mis ojos? – observando a su hermana con intensidad.- o a los tuyos… _

_Sakura se sonrojó hasta los talones ante la mirada y el silencio de su hermano después de aquel comentario. _

_-…Estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo… Hien Li me pidió… que le mostrara las riendas a su hijo… _

_-¿Y él, que te muestra Sakura¿O en todo caso, a Tomoyo? _

_-¡Hermano! - Dice Sakura a la defensiva. – Ni Tomoyo o yo andamos tras Shaoran Li. _

_-Tu mirada te traiciona- Dice Touya manteniendo su tono de voz. – No dudo que el tipo de verdad te gusta… No soy un tonto. _

_-¡Bien! Admito que me gusta… ¿Quién no? Es un hombre sumamente guapo. ¡Eso no le quita!- Dice roja hasta la punta de los cabellos. _

_-No. No le quita. Pero no quisiera que se pusiera a jugar con mi hermana mientras usa a la otra. _

_-¡Estás desvariando¡Así no es él! No lo conoces. _

_-Sakura: vi las imágenes del baile.- Dice Touya serio y Sakura siente que su rostro explotará.- Vi como te observaba… como tú le llegaste a mirar… ¡no soy tonto! Como te tocó cuando cruzó al podium. – Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan perspicaz? _

_Sakura pone su pañuelo al otro lado y lo observa escandalizada. - ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme! Soy adulta. _

_-¡Eres mi hermana! Y no permitiré que mi hermana sea tema de cotilleos internacionales con relación a los Li. ¡Bastante tengo que soportar con los rumores del padre!_

_-¡No tengo nada con Shaoran Li!- miente y agrega rápidamente.- Y aunque lo tuviera no fuera asunto tuyo. _

_-¿Ah no? Pues piénsalo bien Sakura. Juega contigo y sabrás con cual otra al mismo tiempo…- Dice justificando su proceder.-Shaoran Li como cualquier hombre con dinero no se conforma solo con una… puede besarte a ti- sonrojándole con intensidad- y estar pensando en otra en el mismo momento… y la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol. Piénsalo Sakura: Antes que entregues tu corazón a alguien que no lo merece… antes de que sea muy tarde. _

-Esto no puede estarme pasando- Dice ella con voz turbada separándose de los labios del varón y Shaoran frunce su rostro. – Esto no…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tenemos que parar. No podemos continuar…- Dice soltándose de su agarre. – Esto tiene que terminar… antes de que empiece… antes de que te arrepientas.

Shaoran podía percibir el dolor de sus palabras. Como si le lastimase lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-¿Por qué no¿Por qué no puede empezar¿Es por lo de mi padre? Te dije una vez que pretendo confiar en ti…

-Eres el hijo de Hien Li. ¡Lo ultimo que… no…

-Sakura…

-Shaoran… - Mirándole a los ojos.- Entiende… se que las cosas son confusas…

-Tú las vuelves confusas.

-Y tú estás confundido.

-¿Por qué¿Por gustarme alguien como tu?

-Exacto.- Dice con firmeza. – Es decir… - Dice tratando de sonar clara.- muchas mujeres quieren estar contigo. Ahora mismo, lo ultimo que necesitamos es mas escándalos… - Shaoran se separa de ella incrédulo de que finalmente permite que algo así ocurra con Sakura cuyos sentimientos eran demasiado claros para él para ignorarlos mas en aquellos días. Con voz más tenue Sakura añade. – Creo que es de tu conocimiento lo que dicen de tu padre… y de mí…

-Eso a mi no me importa. Se que no es verdad…

-Lo se. Es lo que tú crees. Pero la idea… la mera idea que los medios pensaran que nosotros…- dice nerviosa y dejando de hablar de repente. Shaoran detectaba lo difícil que era para ella. – Shaoran: Comprende. Todo lo que hemos trabajado se vendría al suelo. Los medios tendrían una carnicería contigo… con tu padre… conmigo…

-Entiendo.

-No no lo entiendes- dice ella con presteza halando su mirada a su rostro: Shaoran nota que tan difícil es para ella lo que hace. Tal vez sus sentimientos siempre estuvieron allí en su mirada y él se negaba a detectarlos. –Simplemente, no puede ser. Eres Xiao Lang Li. Eres el hijo de tu padre.

-Mi padre… ¡Mi padre!

-.Calma por favor. No es solamente Hien Li. Últimamente andas del brazo de Kaho. ¿Para que? Me dijiste no hace mucho que la visita de Kaho fue una formalidad. Pero has salido con ella últimamente.

-Ya te dije que lo hago por cortesía.

.-Digo que lo haces o para fastidiarme o porque te gusta en verdad.

-.Kaho no podría dejar de gustarle a nadie Sakura. Pero es muy diferente que quiero una relación con ella. Simplemente salgo con ella en plan de amigos.

-Ella no quiere solo ser tu amiga.

-¡Santos dioses! Di por fin que quieres de mi Sakura porque no logro entenderte. Quieres algo conmigo de manera exclusiva pero no quieres que los medios o alguien mas se de cuenta. No puedo salir con Kaho y definitivamente no confías en mi cuando estoy con ella.

-No es asunto de confianza. ¡No es nada de lo que has dicho!

-Entonces dime lo que quieres…

- ¿Qué te dice… que te dice ahora que algo así funcionaría? – Replica ella observándole con profunda tristeza. – Nada más quisiera que… fuera diferente. Pero la empresa no puede costear esto…

-Nadie tiene que entrometerse en nuestra relación porque es nuestra. ¡Y menos la empresa! Solo importamos nosotros. Nadie mas… - resalta molesto.

-Todo se sabe. Tarde o temprano. Lo siento. No puedo con esto… no ahora. – Ahí volviendo a la casa antes de que se arrepintiera y dejando a Shaoran aun con el sabor dulce de su boca en la suya.

Cuando Sakura entró a la casa apuró su paso a su habitación ahogando un sollozo mientras de las sombras salía la figura de Meiling quien los había estado vigilando desde que la castaña regresó a casa.

Observó con presteza y astucia por donde Sakura se había marchado. Momentos después entró Shaoran quien se sorprendió al encontrarse con Mei aun observando por el pasillo por el cual la joven Kinomoto se había marchado. –Eres tu Mei. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-No podía dormir- Dice cruzándose de brazos. Haciendo una pausa agrega- ¿Estás enamorado de ella Xiao Lang?

-Directo en el clavo Mei… ¿Nunca ha sido el concepto _"tacto_" parte de tu vocabulario? – Esquivando su presencia y Meiling le insiste caminando por el lado opuesto al que Sakura se marchó.

-Alguien tiene que ver la locura de lo que pretendes… Es Kinomoto. Una extranjera… una desconocida.

-Meiling: Sea lo que estés intentando al seguirme…

-Solo te advierto de lo que ella tal vez se dio cuenta…- dice deteniendo el caminar de su primo y el suyo propio. – No haces nada con una mujer tan independiente como Sakura Kinomoto. Tal vez no fue amante de Hien…- ahí provocando una mirada furibunda departe de su primo.- Digo que no lo es…- Añade levantando sus brazos. – Pero es el tipo de mujer que no te conviene. Que ella cortara lo que parecía…

-¡Estuviste espiándonos! –Añade no importándole el tono de voz que utilizara.

-No hay que expiarlos: se están besuqueando en cada lugar que tienen oportunidad… es una sorpresa que los medios no han tomado fotos de ustedes dos.

-Malinterpretas las cosas. – Dice notablemente sonrojado por las palabras de su prima.

-¡No lo hago¿Qué te dice que esto no es parte de su plan Xiao Lang? Sakura Kinomoto es una mujer astuta. Escuché cuando le decía a Daidouji que dejará de trabajar para los Li una vez tu tomes las riendas definitivo…

-¿Y?

-¿Qué tal si no solo planea dejar el puesto de Diamantes Li pero esperaba tomar un puesto mas importante? Tal vez ¿El de esposa? – Suspira resignada.- Ella desea una vida tranquila… una relación que no esté en el medio… no un hombre por el cual todas las mujeres suspiran en la nación… un hombre que al final, puede seguir los pasos de su padre…

-¡No soy como Hien!

-Pero actúas como tal. ¡Y no menos que andando con Kaho Mitzuki¡Ya los medios están oliéndose nueva sangre alrededor…! Primero Daidouji: Ahora Mitzuki. Sin contar con el hecho que pone los nervios de Kinomoto de punta. ¡Y no es a la única!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cómo que que quiero decir? Sakura no la soporta… vive ofendiéndole a cada oportunidad que se le presente. Eso del otro día sobre que está gorda… Kaho Mitzuki odia a Sakura y cualquiera se da cuenta…

-No la odia. Solo que tiene un sentido del humor particular.

-¡Por Dios! Estás ciego por el tamaño de sus pechos Xiao Lang!

-Meiling. ¿Qué pasó con tu respeto a mi!?

-Se marchó cuando pusiste a Kinomoto por encima de mí y a Kaho Mitzuki por encima de ambas lo que es peor.- Haciendo una pausa. - Bueno pues ahí tienes: el reemplazo perfecto. Una mujer con la inteligencia de un haba y que se nota lo que quiere y es tu dinero. Ella es mucho más mujer que Sakura y te dará lo que Kinomoto se ha negado…

-¡Meiling¡Estás extralimitando¡Estas fuera del lugar y me faltas el respeto!

-Perdiste mi respeto como tu lo hiciste con Sakura. Buena suerte Xiao Lang. Parece que en tu destino siempre estarán las mujeres del tipo que siempre le han gustado a tu padre… -tomando una dirección contraria en la enorme mansión y dejando estupefacto a su primo.

Y así los días pasaron rápido. Tan rápido para nuestros amigos que les resultaba increíble cuando esperaban en la sala de diplomáticos del aeropuerto que uno de los dos vuelos restantes para Londres se llevara a cabo.

La llegada a Londres se hizo en tres grupos de personas en vuelos diferentes. Por suerte a Sakura no le tocó viajar con Shaoran Li y Tomoyo viajó a su lado aunque cada una lo hizo en silencio. Fuutie se había marchado en un vuelo mas temprano, tocándoles a Eriol y Shaoran viajar juntos en el primer vuelo tomado el día anterior lo que complació a la castaña. Meiling prefirió quedarse atrás y no viajar con ellos gracias a sus "acidas" relaciones por el momento con su primo.

-Estamos usando el mismo procedimiento que hacen la realeza occidental. – habla Tomoyo una vez tomaron sus maletas de migración. –Ellos nunca viajan juntos… hablando de juntos ¿Qué pudiste hacer con lo de la foto de Shaoran Li y su padre?

-Lo mejor que pude: Contraté un especialista en retoques. Tomamos unas fotos que hay de la entrevista en la casa Li y otra de Hien Li reciente y un poco de la magia "Photoshop" ¡Han quedado sorprendentes! Es una lastima que no nos quedamos mas tiempo para ver el resultado final.

-Si, así es que hacen con muchas personas. Pero… ¿Te mandaron acaso el borrador del artículo que saldrá?

-Tengo que ser honesta. No. No llegaron a mandármelo. Ellos confirmaron esta mañana que si lo mandaron pero no puedo asegurarlo… nunca lo recibí en la casa… o la oficina. – Notando el rostro consternado de Tomoyo añade. – No te preocupes… - sonriendo con cierta confianza. – Tengo plena fe en el equipo de Relaciones Publicas y harán un excelente trabajo…

Un coche las esperaba ya en el aeropuerto y ambas fueron escoltadas al hotel. En aquel momento el teléfono del coche sonó y el mayordomo que fue con ellas se voltea para decirles en un japonés algo imperfecto- Disculpen, pero el Amo Eriol desea hablar con ustedes…

-¿Amo Eriol? – Pregunta Sakura.

-¡Sakura¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-¿Saber, que?

-Te cuento ahora – Responde tomando el teléfono - ¡Eriol! Si, ya estamos aquí… - haciendo una pausa. – Íbamos ahora mismo al hotel. –Haciendo otra pausa y borrando su sonrisa para mirar un lado (el lado de Sakura) con cierto nerviosismo - ¿Estas seguro… - Haciendo una pausa – Eriol… ahora no es un buen momento… un segundo – Quitando el teléfono de su oído dice – Eriol nos invita a hospedarnos en su casa…

-Ya ha invitado a Shaoran Li y además estará su hermano… no podemos imponerle nuestra presencia presencia…

-También esta Fuutie allá. Y la madre de Eriol.

-¡Somos demasiadas personas!

-Créeme Sakura: no somos muchos… la casa es enorme según Hideoshi me ha referido…

Sakura guarda silencio unos segundos para decir. -¿Kaho se queda allá también?

-Lo dudo mucho. Dado el pasado de Eriol y Kaho… - Negando con su cabeza. – no lo creo…

Sakura estaba muy tentada en aceptar la invitación. La casa de Hiragizawa debía de ser una experiencia única conociendo a su amigo. Y también ir a ver a Shaoran… pero no. No iba a permitir que el recuerdo de un hermoso sueno decidiera su vida y sus decisiones.

-Dile a Eriol que agradezco su invitación pero no pienso quedarme en su casa. – Tomoyo entristece su mirada. – Tú puedes ir…

-¿En serio? Pero quedamos que…

-Se en lo que quedamos. Pero a ti te agradará pasar tiempo en la casa de Eriol y Hideoshi. Me imagino que es hermosa.

-Vi una foto… ¡Tiene una sorprendente arquitectura! Seria fantástico objeto de mis dibujos.

-¡Asunto resuelto entonces! Quédate con ellos allá.

-Sakura…

-Ya está decidido. – Concluye su amiga dándole fin al tema.

-Eriol: Voy a tu casa… pero primero dejaremos a Sakura en el hotel. – Sakura escucha que el sujeto responde atrás y ella agrega – Lo se. Lo se Eriol pero ella así lo ha querido. Sakura quiere descansar… si, nos vemos luego. – Colgando el aparato y extendiéndoselo al chofer. – Quería que fuéramos las dos.

-Agradezco sus intenciones pero no es necesario- Afirma Sakura – Tengo que poner toda la distancia posible.

-Sakura: Se que no quieres escuchar razones pero creo que cometes un error- Sakura la escucha y no la calla por lo que Tomoyo prosigue informándole. – Shaoran Li es una persona muy decente y gentil. Por lo que me cuentas es pasional también y esta bien dotado…

-¡Tomoyo!- Dice acalorada.

-¡Ay por favor! No seas ingenua porque no lo eres en algunas cosas… Shaoran Li es todo lo que cualquier mujer con buena visión querría. Sino te das cuenta es asunto tuyo. No puedes dejárselo a alguien como Kaho Mitzuki… tienes que luchar…

-¡No puedo involucrarme con Shaoran Li! Recuerda quien es Tomoyo. Y no se lo quitaré a nadie. Si Shaoran no se da cuenta quien es Kaho en verdad es asunto suyo… no mío. Además – dice con cierta ironía pero una pisca de dolor al añadir. -. ¿Acaso no los has visto últimamente? Adornan todos los eventos que han sido invitados ultiammente.

-Eso es culpa tuya. Te rendiste muy facil.

-¡Tomoyo! Date cuenta que Shaoran aunque decía que no quería nada con Kaho se la pasó por tres días seguidos saliendo con ella al mismo tiempo que conmigo. ¿Qué clase de valor me presto sino doy hincapié en la posición que ocupo? –hace una pausa en la que mira por la ventana la lujosa calle londinense que aquellos momentos cruzan para añadir. - Tal vez al final… Shaoran no puede dejar de parecerse a su padre.

-A ti te duele todo lo que está pasando.

-A él no.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No sabes como puede sentirse.

-¿Acaso se te olvida quien es? No está dolido. Está disfrutando un lindo momento siendo fotografiado con Kaho del brazo – haciendo una mueca.- Créeme… no le importa nada. Y no debes de olvidar quien es el.

-Claro que se quien es… pero a los únicos que les inmiscuye lo que pasa entre ustedes es a ustedes mismos. – Dejando el tema hasta ahí. Y Tomoyo no quiso indagar más.

**-----------**

Tomoyo iba muy callada en la parte trasera de la amplia limosina ya en la avanzada tarde. Ni siquiera se percataba del paisaje al exterior. Había estado en Londres alguna vez con su madre antes de graduarse de la preparatoria. En verdad sus pensamientos estaban en Sakura.

No sabía como ayudar a su amiga a comprender que Shaoran Li era tal vez lo mejor que podía pasarle en la vida. Se notaba en las pupilas chocolate del sujeto que estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a Sakura por encima de los chismes que rondaban la vida de la ojiverde.

Cuando el coche se detuvo finalmente lo hizo delante de una reja de hierro forjado y Tomoyo nota las grandes verjas que separaban el amplio jardín verdoso de la calle transitada de Londres. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la enorme construcción que podía hacerle competencia a cualquier castillo inglés. Tenía tres niveles de dimensión y su anchura podía comparársele a tres casas juntas. Posee grandes ventanales y una enorme puerta donde se podía vislumbrar el gran comité de recepción encabezado por Eriol, Hideoshi y una mujer a la cual no conocía pero su pelo negro azulado le hizo recordar a Eriol.

Cuando el coche se detuvo pudo vislumbrar al fondo el enorme candil que reinaba desde el interior de la casa. Eriol le abrió la puerta y tomó su mano al decir cortésmente –Bienvenida a nuestra casa…

-Querida Tomoyo Bienvenida…- Declara Hideoshi retirando la mano de la de Eriol y llevándosela a los labios.

-.Estoy encantada de estar aquí.

-Ya muchachos, déjenla respirar- Interviene la mujer que Tomoyo vio al llegar. Ahora de cerca le recordaba alguna princesa de cuentos de hadas: ojos expresivos grises y occidentales, un tupido cabello negro azulado… delgada complexión vistiendo con elegancia suéter de casimir y falda hasta las rodillas ambos de color crema la mujer sonríe para presentarse.- Soy la Señora Hiragizawa. Pero puedes decirme Beth…

-Tanto gusto Beth- Soy Tomoyo.- Saluda la joven con cortesía.- Tomoyo Daidouji.

-El señor Peters llevará tu equipaje a la habitación de invitados del tercer piso…

-Disculpe Madre – Interviene Eriol-. Pero he hecho arreglos para que le designen a Tomoyo la habitación del segundo piso. La que está inmediatamente al lado mío.

Beth Hiragizawa y Tomoyo le observan aturdidas pero mas Beth. Eriol mantiene su firmeza en su mirada. –Bien. Como quieras hijo… - Ahí observando a Tomoyo y sonriéndole.- ¿Así que la Señorita Kinomoto no ha venido?

-Tomoyo no pudo convencerle.- Habla Eriol sonriendo gentilmente. –Simplemente creo que Sakura no quiere estar cerca ni a Shaoran o a Kaho.

-Entiendo eso…- Afirma ella comprensiva. –Tendré que soportar a esa mujer esta noche durante la cena.

-¿Cena? – Pregunta Tomoyo algo dubitativa.

-Organizamos una cena de bienvenida. Esperamos que asistas…- Dice Beth con una sonrisa.

-Si, me encantaría. Solo espero que no seamos una molestia.

-No querida. Esta casa se siente sola sin personas.- Ahí observando a Hideoshi dice a su otro hijo.- Eriol: lleva a la señorita Daidouji a sus habitaciones.

-Tomoyo.- Dice la de ojos amatistas.

-Tomoyo…- repite Beth.- El té estará listo en media hora en el salón. ¿Quieres refrescarte y compartirlo con nosotros o prefieres descansar?

-Sino le importa, prefiero descansar. Ha sido un largo día.

Beth asiente y Eriol le toma del brazo para escoltarla al interior de la casa. Ya lejos de los oídos de su hijo y la invitada Beth saca un poco a su otro hijo lejos de los oídos del señor Peters para decir.- ¿Qué estás planeando tú?

-¿A que te refieres madre?

-Te cambié los pañales cuando eras pequeño Hideoshi… y tienes la misma mirada que le dabas a Kaho cuando ella estaba comprometida con tu hermano… - Susurra. Hideoshi saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende.- Te lo advierto ahora: no te interpongas entre ellos.

-No hay nada entre ellos madre. Que Eriol pidiera cambiarla de habitación…

-Fue para impedirte algo… A ti te gusta, eso es claro. Pero le gusta a Eriol también.

-¿Acaso quisieras que ella se la quedara para si aunque los dos tengamos el mismo sentimiento?

Beth dijo secamente.- Lo tuyo no es el mismo sentimiento… jamás será lo mismo. Y trata de mantener a Kaho Mitzuki lejos de mí. No la soporto ni en pintura. –Caminando de regreso a la casa.

**-------------**

Tomoyo sale de su habitación a las siete y media en punto. Vistiendo un vestido sencillo de flores y tirantes caminaba entre las antigüedades que estaban en el pasillo de la impresionante casa.

-Sencillamente parece un catálogo de casas antiguas. – Dice Tomoyo maravillada mientras baja los escalones de la elegante casa. El pasamano era de mármol y madera, probablemente roble antiguo.

Cuando termina de bajar percibe la chimenea encendida en un salón que es prácticamente un museo lleno de reliquias. Tomoyo vio maravillada los querubines que adornaban la impresionante chimenea que tenía al menos diez metros de ancho. Encima de esta había una pintura al óleo de un hombre acompañado de dos niños. El hombre tenía un parecido sorprendente con Eriol.

Se queda observando aquellos ojos azules tan familiares: parecían seguirle de todos los ángulos que se colocaba a ver esa pintura. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar si aquella era una pintura hecha por capricho o quien la habría hecho.

-¿Te gustan tus habitaciones? –Pregunta una voz detrás de ella sobresaltándole.

-Si, están muy cómodas. Gracias Lady Hiragizawa.

-Por favor, dime Beth- Indicándole el lado del sofá donde estaba. -¿Y bien¿Qué hace una preciosa chica como tu?

-Gracias por el cumplido.- Agradece con humildad y sonrojándose.- Soy diseñadora… aunque mi madre me hizo tomar clases de negocios.

-Tuve que tomar clases de relaciones públicas internacionales por mi titulo. Pero quise ser sicóloga.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Para entender a Hideoshi se necesita un titulo. Lo llegué a comprender cuando era muy tarde y Hideoshi tenía tres años… - Ocasionando una sonrisa de la amatista.- Eriol me comentó que Kaho Mitzuki es la modelo de la campaña.

-Junto a la hermana de Shaoran Li.

-Ah. Conocí a Li – Sonríe.- Es un muchacho muy agradable... no se que hace con alguien como Kaho. –Habla con confianza. – No es una buena persona.

-Todos los hombres ven algo maravilloso en una mujer como Kaho Mitzuki. Aunque Eriol me ha confiado que es muy interesada.

Beth se sorprende que Tomoyo supiera aquello de Kaho. - ¿Qué mas te ha contado? – Pregunta curiosa y con una mirada tan parecida a su hijo Eriol: Misteriosa como si supiera algo que ella no y divertida a la vez. Y eso que su aspecto es totalmente occidental.

-No mucho… en realidad solo estamos interesados en Shaoran y que lo de Kaho y él no se haga muy profundo.

-Shaoran Li no parece ser el tipo de hombre que toma consejos…

-No. Creo que no lo es…

-¡Que hermosas damas! – Interrumpe Hideoshi ingresando vestido muy galantemente y Tomoyo le sonrió. – Bella como siempre…- Besando su mano.

-Gracias… estaba conversando con tu madre… - Sentándose de nuevo.

-¿Acaso te aburría con la historia de la antigua familia Wessex…?

-¿Familia Wessex?

-Una antigua familia britanica. Alguna vez gobernaron... – Sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.- Ahora son Lores y ladys de la aristocracia británica…

-Es un orgullo ser parte de esta familia Hideoshi…- Dice Beth sorprendida que su hijo quien tanto se había jactado de ser hijo de un diplomático y una dama de la aristocracia británica lo dijera con cierto tono de desdén.

-Aburriste a mis primos cuando teníamos quince años con la historia. Creo que papá no la soportaba mucho tampoco. – sirviendo unos tragos de una licorera a pies de ellos. Sirve para Beth quien lo toma sin hesitar y vuelve por el de Tomoyo.- A pesar de que la familia Wessex también es con el más historial de chismes de la historia.

-Todas las familias tienen sus pros y contras- Dice Beth.

-Eso es cierto. Todas tienen sus chismes…

-Como es el caso de los Li y Sakura Kinomoto- Arroja Hideoshi de repente y Tomoyo le escucha. – La relación de Li Hien y Sakura ha hecho páginas… y no en la mejor de las opiniones.

-Sakura y el señor Li no tienen un romance Hideoshi.- Dice Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño. – Y te recomiendo que no digas nada delante de Shaoran… odia esos cotilleos.

-¿Qué cotilleos odia Shaoran? – Pregunta Eriol interviniendo. Besa a su madre en la frente y rechaza un trago que Hideoshi le hace señas para brindarle.

-Hablábamos sobre los Li y los rumores acerca de la preciosa señorita Kinomoto. Es todo un bombón y no dudamos que algún momento tuvo un interés particular por su jefe.

Eriol lo observa y no se sienta. Tomoyo los mira a ambos y Beth no puede esconder su tensión al ver como Eriol frunce el ceño.

-No hay rumores tras ellos…

-¡Por favor Eriol! Muchos dicen que es amante del viejo Li. ¡Hasta tú que trabajas para la corporación debes de saberlo!

-Sakura no es nada de ese señor.- Dice Tomoyo interviniendo al notar a Beth casi levantarse del sillón para colocarse entre los dos varones y observa a Hideoshi.- Se ha cometido una seria criminalidad con ella por eso. Son solo rumores porque ella tiene el poder que nadie mas tiene hasta el momento. Hasta que Shaoran tome el puesto nadie puede compararse a Sakura.

Hideoshi desafió con su mirada a su hermano y finalmente murmura- Tienes razón Tomoyo…- ahí fijándose en los ojos azules de la joven delante de ellos.- Disculpa mi impertinencia. Fue muy descortés de mi parte hablar así de ella.

-Te digo ahora mismo que no permitiré que el nombre de mi amiga sea mancillado en esta magnitud. – Dice Tomoyo molesta.

-Entiendo querida Tomoyo- Dice Hideoshi besando su mano y añade.- Creo que tengo algo para compensarte… ¿Qué tal si sales conmigo a tomar algo esta noche? Un paseo en la ciudad… ¿Qué tal?

Tomoyo dice – De acuerdo Hideoshi. Acepto tu disculpa y tu invitación. – Sonriendo tenuemente.

Beth observa a ambos y sonríe tenuemente pero observa a su otro hijo yendo al bar y sirviéndose un vaso de escocés mientras su hermano y Tomoyo retomaban una nueva conversación en el salón.

El timbre suena y el mayordomo se apresura a abrir. Sakura hace acto de presencia con un cómodo conjunto de dos piezas de tono rosa que resalta sus radiantes ojos verdes.- Disculpen que llegara tarde…

-¡Sakura¡Que placer verte en la casa! – saluda Hieoshi con gentileza (o hipocresía) y besando su mano con galantería. –Hermosa como siempre.

-No habría venido si Eriol no hubiera insistido tanto y mandado el chofer… creo que no habría venido…- ahí siendo saludada por su amigo Hiragizawa.- Eres un terco.

-Tengo que serlo cuando compito contigo, preciosa Sakura- Dice Eriol saludándole con un beso en la mano.- Permite que te presente a mi madre: Elizabeth Wessex de Hiragizawa.

La mujer se aproximó a Sakura y se puso de pie notándose que era más alta que la joven Kinomoto. Dice con un japonés casi perfecto.- Es un placer señorita Kinomoto. Por favor, considere esta su casa.

-Muchas gracias Lady Hiragizawa.

-Por favor, llámame Beth. – Sonríe la dama aprobando con su mirada a la joven de ojos verdes.- ¡Santo Cielo! Si Japón estaba lleno de jóvenes preciosas cuando mi esposo vivía, es una sorpresa que no se haya quedado a vivir allá.

-Eso es porque estaba con la mujer más preciosa de este continente. –Dice Eriol haciendo sonreír a las damas.

-¿Dónde está Shaoran Li? – Pregunta Beth aturdida. - ¿Acaso llegará tarde a su propia cena?

En aquel momento las puertas se abren y se escucha la risa de una mujer cuyos rostros de las demás damas se fruncieron a una misma vez.

Hideoshi anuncia con deleite.- Xiao Lang tuvo que ir por Kaho a su casa.- En aquel momento y ante las miradas de los demás en el salón hace su entrada Kaho Mitzuki con un escote frontal en V de su vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sus cabellos caoba rojizos estaban sueltos y llegaban a su cintura. Shaoran no observó a nadie y a todos al mismo tiempo cuando saludó haciendo su entrada.

-Disculpen la tardanza.- Dice avanzando a la madre de Eriol y añade saludándole.- Tuve que pasar a recoger a Kaho…

-…En realidad es todo un caballero.- dice aun colgada de su brazo y mirando alrededor con total confianza y Hideoshi sonríe a su amiga.-..Insistió que esto fuera como una cita de verdad… ¿No es Xiao Lang encantador?

Tomoyo observa a Sakura con preocupación pero esta sonríe nerviosa y Eriol por igual. Beth solo saluda con diplomacia a la recién llegada y le pregunta por sus padres como toda una hábil estratega en relaciones humanas aunque sus hijos saben lo poco que le simpatiza la mujer.

Ya con una ronda nueva de tragos servidos y Fuutie Li quien llega tarde, Hideoshi procede a hablar del tema que les interesa a la mayoría: la aceptación de Diamantes Li y su nueva imagen en el mundo. Comenta con ligereza.- He escuchado que hay un par de modelos interesadas en Norteamérica por la campaña allá. Y la africana también… se ha debatido muchos nombres entre Naomi Campbell y también Tyra Banks. Pero si nos vamos con exótico las brasileñas dominan la pasarela… mi recomendación sería Giselle…

-¿Tu si sabes cuales recomendar, no Hideoshi? –Pregunta Eriol quien se ha hartado de escuchar a su hermano dar su punto de vista por más de quince minutos. -¿A cual de ellas les debes tu favores… si acaso a todas?

La doble connotación de aquella pregunta fue comprendida por Beth y por supuesto Hideoshi quien solo sonrió. Toma un trago de su bebida para añadir.- Sakura querida… ¿No habrá posibilidad de traer a algunas de esas modelos? Si quieres puedo hacer los contactos necesarios…

-Te lo agradezco pero no será necesario. Gran parte del éxito de Diamantes Li ha sido el éxito de tener imágenes orientales en la campaña. Creo que así se mantendrá.

-Es interesante, te lo otorgo pero parte de la aceptación total de los mercados internacionales sería el hecho de tener una cara de esos mercados. El público se identifica mucho con Kaho y por supuesto con Fuutie Li quien en América hay que admitir que puertas se le está abriendo… pero no pasará de ser modelo y no una imagen. No ofensa intencionada Fuutie…

La mujer solo asintió en silencio pues poco escuchaba de este sujeto. Lo que si prestaba atención era en Kaho quien se empeñaba en prácticamente pegarse a su hermano como la cola.

Y no era la única que percibió la actitud de Kaho. Tomoyo y Beth se habían percatado de aquello. Eriol estaba ocupado observando de cuando a cuando a Tomoyo y su hermano cuando le tomaba la mano a la amatista.

Beth sentía que una jaqueca se aproximaba y a velocidad sorprendente: Entre las miradas de Kaho y Fuutie, Eriol hacía Hideoshi, Sakura a Shaoran y a Kaho Mitzuki además de Tomoyo hacía Sakura y Kaho ni hablar de Eriol a Tomoyo y Kaho estaban mareándole.

¡No había que ser genio o síquico para percibir las parejas y rivalidades que había en el pesado ambiente!

Cuando el mayordomo anuncia que la cena está lista y todos proceden al comedor es un alivio para la mujer. Ya todos sentados proceden a comer y todo transcurre sin mas problemas aunque las miradas entre las mujeres de total desconfianza y mucha hipocresía departe de Kaho eran notorias.

La entrada de crema de cebolla agria fue un éxito. Para plato principal un estupendo filete mignón en salsa de espárragos y crema, con papas salteadas y ensalada fue alabada ampliamente por los comensales y Beth nota los intentos infructuosos departe de Tomoyo de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Pero las miradas que cruzaban la mesa eran asesinas por un lado.

Fue entonces cuando Eriol dice de repente.- Sakura ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche a dar una vuelta? – llamando la atención de Kaho, Shaoran y Tomoyo además de la aludida.

-¿Salir?

-Así es. Dar una vuelta por ahí. Tal vez bailar… se nota que podrías necesitar un poco de distracción.

-Si, claro… pero tenemos compromisos mañana temprano.

-Tonterías. Te devolveré al hotel antes de la media noche… - Dice con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. - ¿Qué dices? Promesa de boy scout.

-Eso es fantástico Sakura- Dice Tomoyo ocurriéndosele algo.- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y Hideoshi? –Sonriéndole a la chica mientras Hideoshi miraba a Eriol con astucia como si supiera que Eriol planeó eso a propósito.

-Tal vez Eriol tiene planes aparte con Sakura Tomoyo… sería entrometernos… - Aconseja Hideoshi.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta Shaoran finalmente observando a los aludidos con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Planes aparte?

-No. Ningún plan adicional solo divertirnos. – Anuncia Eriol para fastidiar aun más a su hermano. -¿Qué dices Sakura? Prometo llevarte a tu hotel antes de la media noche…

Sakura lo piensa detenidamente. Notaba la ansiedad de Eriol y su expectativa y odia decepcionarlo.

Además admitía que necesitaba distraerse. La noche acompañado de Shaoran y Kaho juntos era más de lo que puede oportar.

-Creo que me agradará ir.- Dice finalmente haciendo que Eriol y Tomoyo sonrieran contentos.

Pero el joven Li no les retiraba una mirada de halcón a ambos. Más que todo, la sonrisa de Sakura.

-¡Fantástico! – Dice Eriol divertido y observando un instante el rostro de molestia en Li. Sabe que al hombre le molesta que él salga con Sakura. Pero también que Shaoran elige ahora a Kaho por encima de Sakura le molestaba.

-¡Que divertido! Ah Xiao Lang ¡Acompañémosles!

-¿Qué? – Pregunta Tomoyo y Sakura al mismo tiempo. Tomoyo añade.- ¿Acaso no tienes una sesión de fotos mañana temprano?

-No será hasta las nueve de la mañana… - Justifica Kaho con una sonrisa.- ¡Una noche en Londres¡Que divertido! Eriol siempre sabe los clubes de moda del sector… ¿No es cierto Eriol?

-No me considero un experto. Casi no he salido últimamente. Y he estado fuera del país. Tendría que hacer unas llamadas- Responde a regañadientes a la modelo.

-¡¡Hideoshi los sabrá entonces! – Dice Kaho contenta y agarra el brazo de Shaoran para decirle.- ¡Vamos un ratito! Por favor Xiao Lang… ¡Será divertido! – Con gesto infantil y haciendo unas especies de pucheros.

El hombre observa a Sakura y luego a Eriol y asiente en silencio. Kaho aplaudió la idea y prosiguió terminar su cena mientras el tema era cambiado magistralmente por Beth.

Una hora después y en la entrada de la casa, Tomoyo pregunta a Fuutie. - ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir? – Hideoshi esperaba a Tomoyo que abordase su deportivo para seguir a Sakura y los demás que se habían adelantado.

-Te lo agradezco pero no. Yo no puedo darme el lujo de depender del maquillaje para ocultar mis ojeras mañana como Kaho. Además el cambio de horario y el sueño me vencen…

-Entiendo… pues supongo que te veré mañana…

-Si, hasta mañana. Diviértanse… -Sonríe Fuutie viéndoles marcharse. Ingresa a la casa para encontrarse en el recibidor con Beth quien le sonríe un instante. Fuutie y dice.- Se ha quedado sola…

-He aprendido a estar casi todo el tiempo sola. Mas con dos hijos emprendedores como Eriol y Hideoshi. – Haciendo una pausa agrega con confianza.- Noté en la cena y disculpa que lo diga… pero ¿Acaso Kaho no es del agrado de todos? Incluso noto que no es de tu agrado.

Le indicó el sillón del salón y Fuutie prosiguió a sentarse y Beth también. – Creo que no. Kaho Mitzuki y yo tenemos nuestras rivalidades. Creo que no soy la única… Creo que Sakura está algo celosa de ella… ahora que anda con mi hermano.

-Kaho sabe engatusar a los hombres. La he visto estar con hombres del doble de su edad, con jóvenes y con adolescentes: mientras puedan impulsar su carrera no duda en estar con alguno.

-Y ahora tiene las garras en mi hermano. Si lo se. Esta noche ha sido la prueba definitiva que quiere algo con Xiao Lang. – Beth muestra cierta preocupación con su mirada a lo que Fuutie Añade.- No se preocupe. Xiao Lang no es tonto. No se dejará engañar por alguien como Kaho.

-Noté que la señorita Kinomoto está incómoda por eso.

-¡Claro que debe de estarlo! Ella no quiere que la imagen de Xiao Lang o de la empresa se mancille.

-Creo que es más que eso…

-Lo dudo mucho. Xiao Lang la desprecia.

-¿En serio? – pregunta la mujer divertida y ahí se notaba el parecido de Eriol con la sonrisa de su madre. –Yo no contaría totalmente con eso.

**---------**

Sakura y Eriol llegan al lugar y ya Shaoran y Kaho habían llegado. De todas maneras Hideoshi había dado las indicaciones a los aludidos para llegar a aquel club nocturno. Por supuesto el rostro de Shaoran y Eriol no pasan desapercibidos al vigilante quien los deja entrar a pesar que había personas esperando en la húmeda calle por horas en la fila para poder entrar al club más exclusivo del sector. Fueron escoltados hasta el segundo piso donde había un balcón con acceso a la pista de baile y con su propio bartender.

La música es algo alta pero el balcón tenía unas puertas de vidrio gruesas y corredizas por si se quería que la música no fuera tan ruidosa y el hombre indica a Eriol que puede cerrarlas a lo que el británico accedió. La champaña mas cara fue llevada al sitio y por supuesto la noticia que el heredero Li estaba en Londres y en aquel club era algo que la administración tomaría provecho para alimentar la fama del centro nocturno y por supuesto las páginas sensacionalistas se harían eco.

-¡Que divertido es esto! Podremos bajar a bailar en un momento.- Dice Kaho mientras le servían del champaña y tomaba de una buena vez. Sakura no bebió de la suya a pesar que le sirvieron. Eriol tampoco y Shaoran puso la suya en la mesa muy callado.- ¿Qué te pasa amor? – Pregunta a Li. -¿Quieres bailar?

-No me gusta bailar.- Dice sorprendiendo a Sakura y Eriol quienes se observan uno al otro. ¿Acaso no bailó con Sakura aquel día de la fiesta?

-Oh. Si querías ir a algún lugar debiste entonces decir que no y habríamos ido a donde quisieras…

Eriol alzó una ceja notando la connotación de aquello y el hecho que Kaho se recargara del hombro de Shaoran alteraba los nervios de Sakura y sus ojos no la engañaban.

-Sakura: Vamos a bailar.- Dice Eriol sorprendiendo a la ojiverde tanto que ella no tuvo tiempo de aceptar o rechazar. Eriol se la llevó de la mano ante las miradas de Shaoran y Kaho.

Ya la pareja a solas dice Kaho.- Vaya, vaya… Eriol está encaprichado con Kinomoto. – Dice con veneno.- Me gusta para él: es una santurrona.

-¿Por qué supones eso? – Pregunta Li interesado.

-¡Pero claro que lo es Xiao Lang¿Cómo es posible que contigo a su lado solo piense e trabajo y mas trabajo¡No todo en la vida es trabajo y ella tiene que aprender eso!

Shaoran no asiente y solo se pone de pie en silencio y mira por las ventanas pero solo ve cabezas en la oscuridad y mucha gente. No podía deducir con seguridad quienes eran Sakura y Eriol.

¡Maldición¿Cómo no sabía que Eriol podía no gustarle Sakura? Ahora que Tomoyo estaba interesada en el hermano de Eriol (mas con el parecido a su anterior novio como le refirió Sakura en alguna conversación en los jardines), podía ser factible que Eriol se interesara en alguien tan encantador y bonito como Sakura Kinomoto.

¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio no lo haría?

-----------

Contrario a ir a la pista de baile Eriol se la llevó a un apartado en donde la música no era tan estridente. Ya a solas Sakura dice.- ¿No que íbamos a bailar?

-En un momento. Sakura: tienes que aconsejar a Li.

-¿Qué?

-Kaho no es una buena mujer. Es muy interesada. Jugará con Li. Sacará lo que quiera de él y lo arrojará.

-No tengo porque advertirle de eso. El es adulto Eriol… no puedo…

-Solo a ti te escuchará. Lo intenté y eso creo que lo inclinó más a aceptar a Kaho…

-Pues sino lograste nada menos lo haré yo Eriol. No puedo. Lo siento.

-Sakura…

-Eriol: no puedo entrometerme. – Sonrojándose.- Shaoran y yo… bueno… es difícil de entender o explicarte pero no puedo ser yo. A mi no me escuchará.

Eriol comprendió en silencio lo que ella trató de decirle. Tomoyo le dijo que ellos pelearon y no estaban en plan de hacer las paces muy pronto. Eso explicaba también porque tomaron vuelos separados.

-Vamos preciosa… bailemos…

Pasarían unas dos horas y los demás se les reunieron en la pista de baile incluso Shaoran. Eriol notaba que por encima de prestar atención a Kaho se conformaba con vigilar los movimientos de él con Sakura. Sonrió para si mismo pensando que perdería el brazo si lo colocaba en la cintura de Sakura o tocaban una melodía lenta lo que nada de eso había pasado por suerte.

Sakura se disculpó al tocador aceptando Eriol. Sakura se rociaba agua en el rostro cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a la mujer de pelo caoba rojiza. – Sakura… justo la persona que quería ver…

Sakura notó su sonrisa socarrona y pensaba con justa razón que era algo que no quería en verdad enfrentar. – Lo que tratas de hacer no resultará Sakura… así que date por vencida….

-¿Lo que trato de hacer?

-¡Por favor! Se te nota que intentas demasiado parecer pareja de Eriol… - sacudiendo sus cabellos – Eriol me importa menos que mi chihuahua… deja de presionar. Shaoran Li no tiene interés alguno en ti como su pareja… incluso me lo ha dicho hace un momento.

-Kaho: no se que hablas…

-Shaoran me lleva esta noche a la casa Hiragizawa- dice con una sonrisa de triunfo.- Seguro no saldremos de allí hasta la mañana… procuraré llegar temprano a la sesión pero ya sabes…- mirando el espejo. – Nunca se sabe…

Sakura sentía que la sangre le hervía y se sonrojaba comprendiendo las intenciones de ella o de Li en contar aquellos planes. El corazón le latía velozmente que sentía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.- Kaho: me importa poco… lo que hagan tú y Li. Solo soy la administradora de sus bienes. Lo que si te puedo decir es que el gusto te durará poco.- Mirándole a los ojos. – Shaoran Li tiene un nombre y reputación que mantener y creo que lo último que necesita la empresa es una zorra como tú queriendo ser la esposa de un hombre íntegro como Shaoran… o eso piensas tu.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? – Pregunta Kaho sorprendida y molesta.

-Ya me escuchaste: puedes pisar por encima de mí… puedes enredarte con él pero al final la junta directiva y Hien Li procurarán pagarte compensativamente por los servicios prestados como la zorra de Shaoran Li. Pero jamás… jamás tendrás el titulo de esposa de Li…

Kaho no se resistió en abofetear a Sakura justo cuando Tomoyo entraba en el baño y decía.- ¡Sakura¡Mitzuki¿Qué pasa aquí? – Atónita por la sonora cachetada propinada por la modelo a su mejor amiga.

Aquello no es bueno.

Tomoyo se coloca al lado de su amiga quien tenía la mejilla marcada.- Solo eres la maldita sirvienta de los Li.- Gruñe Kaho en voz baja pero cortante y Tomoyo abre la boca pero no dice nada.- Mas nada… puedes ser la amante del padre con ese rostro angelical pero Xiao Lang puede ver a través de ti… mujerzuela soy yo… las dos jugamos la misma partida Sakura Kinomoto. –Agregó con odio a la castaña.

Sin decir mas nada sale del baño dejando a ambas jóvenes. Sakura siente el escozor en sus ojos. Tenía unas ganas insoportables de llorar y el ardor en su mejilla no le ayudaba a controlarse. Tomoyo solo le pregunta.- ¿Sakura, que ha pasado?

-Por favor… dile a Eriol que lo espero en la salida… no quiero estar aquí…

-Sakura. – Añade ella con voz implorante para que su amiga no se marchara al menos sin hablar.

-Me devuelvo al hotel. Por favor Tomoyo.

Su amiga asiente y Sakura decide salir del baño y pasa entre las personas para salir al exterior. El frío de la noche le da en la cara. Aun hay unas cuantas personas queriendo entrar al club. Camina hasta el coche estacionado al otro lado de la calle y se inclina en él para esperar que Eriol llegue.

Siente una mano se posa en su hombro y piensa que es Eriol a lo que sonríe para decirle.- Pensé que Tomoy… oh eres tu Shaoran- Dice algo aturdida. Nota que Shaoran viene con un rostro desencajado totalmente y al lado viene la mujer de apellido Mitzuki. -¿Qué quieres¿Dónde está Eriol?

-Seguro que ya viene para ayudarte a huir… ¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a Kaho¿Abofetearle?

-¿QUE¿QUE YO HICE QUE¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-Xiao Lang , por favor…- dice Kaho con rostro de actriz mejor pagada. –Vamos… volvamos… olvídalo… - Halándole suavemente.

-Le faltaste el respeto. – Dice Shaoran escandalizado por su manera de actuar.- ¿Te crees gran cosa solo porque eres la mano derecha de Hien Li¿Crees que puedes mandar en mi vida como lo haces con el negocio¡Te equivocas¡No eres mi dueña Kinomoto!

-No es lo que pasó Shaoran…

-¡Calla!- Le silencia de repente.- Jugaste conmigo… tuviste tu momento. – Dice sorprendiendo a la ojiverde.- Ahora que tengo otra persona en mi vida a la que no parece arrepentirse de estar conmigo, la insultas… le llamas mujerzuela… solo porque está conmigo.

-¿Acaso no te dijo lo que me dijo antes¿Cómo me ofendió?

-¡Por que la provocaste, no menos!

Sakura siente sus mejillas arder: Aquello era el insulto máximo que podía soportar. Aun sentía los ojos ardiéndole por llorar pero no le daría el placer de verle llorar: A ninguno de los dos. Trata de componerse y alzando el mentón de manera desafiante. -Si eso es lo que crees, anda y haz lo que quieras con ella Shaoran. – Sonando convincente gracias a la rabia y añade alzando mas su voz.- Francamente no me importa… no me interesa ya. Si justificas lo que ella me dijo, bien por ti. Ya no intervendré.

-¡Claro que no te importa! No debe de ser así. Esta es mi vida ¡Mía! Y no la manejarás como manejas Diamantes Li. – Agrega furibundo y añade con suma seriedad.- Discúlpate con Kaho.

-¿Qué?

-Discúlpate con Kaho… le debes una disculpa.

-¡Discúlpame pero no haré tal cosa! Puedo disculparme contigo…- Apuntando a la modelo añade.- pero no con ella… ¡Eso jamás!

Shaoran podía observar y sentir la decisión en su mirada y su persona.-Bien no lo hagas. Pero si vuelves a enfrentarla, te juro que hasta ahí llegará mi paciencia. No pensé que fueras tan ruin, celosa y vengativa. Y lo ultimo lo provocaste tu– Ruge al final para retirarle la mirada y voltearse de vuelta a club con Kaho de la mano quien le sonríe burlonamente a la ojiverde antes de voltearse y alejarse del brazo de Shaoran.

---------

Sakura desayuna sin ánimos en su habitación mientras pensaba como dejó a Kaho acompañada de Shaoran. Aun las palabras de Sakura resonaban en su mente por la forma en que respondió a Li Shaoran por su cita con Kaho Mitzuki en Londres.

Dormir fue dificultoso gracias a las imágenes en su mente de Kaho de la mano de Shaoran. Su risa… su sonrisa burlona aun gravada en su mente. Y no peor que eso ¡Decirle que era solo la sirvienta de Li¿Cómo se atrevía¡Lo que mas le daba rabia es que Shaoran en ningún momento la defendió a ella sino que actuó de príncipe para Kaho!

No pensaba que Li tomaría aquella actitud por lo que pasó: sus ojos aun le escocían al pensar en aquello. Sacude su cabeza y limpia su rostro una vez mas mientras se recompone. No permitiría que Kaho Mitzuki o Shaoran Li le vieran derrotada o afectada por lo que le dijo.

Cuando el teléfono sonó lo toma sin mirar siquiera.- ¿Sakura?

-¡Tomoyo!

-Sakura… me enteré de lo que pasó anoche.- Sakura no preguntó como: suponía que Hiedoshi la puso al tanto: Después de todo se notaba que Hideoshi y Kaho siempre se contaban todo. -¡Cuánto lo siento!

-No es nada Tomoyo. Shaoran tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera. No puedo intervenir.

-Sakura: Se nota que Kaho no pinta nada bueno en la vida de Shaoran. Con las cosas que dijo en el baño de damas. – Dudando revivir esos recuerdos añade precozmente.- ¿Por qué no lo llamas aparte y se lo aconsejas?

-Tomoyo: Si Shaoran Li no se da cuenta de quien es bueno o no; quien es apropiado o no en su vida, en verdad no es un hombre. Además nada más podía decirse después de anoche. Me dijo unas cosas muy fuertes… defendiéndola no menos.

-A veces los hombres son ciegos.

-Si, más delante de un par de piernas bien formadas. – Dice echándose en su cama y cubriéndose un poco más con el edredón. Una mucama del hotel entra diciéndole en ingles que traía su desayuno. El desayuno entró con el diario que ella había solicitado.- ¿Cómo va todo en la casa Hiragizawa? – Exigiendo un cambio de tema.

Tomoyo por supuesto detecta el giro para responderle.- Va todo bien. ¡La casa es enorme! – Suspira al notar la lujosa habitación donde estaba instalada. Todas las doce habitaciones de la casa eran iguales.- Parece una casa de cuentos de hadas. Lástima que no la hayas visto mas anoche.

-Tomoyo: Espero que Hideoshi no haya hecho planes contigo… ahora que viven en el mismo techo…

-Estaremos aquí solo un par de días para hacerse ideas. Además, duermo al lado de la habitación de Eriol y anoche…

-¿Anoche?

-Digamos que todo lo que pasa en el pasillo se sabe en la habitación de Eriol. Estábamos hablando y Eriol salió de su habitación (sabes que se vino antes cuando te dejó a ti en el hotel), y no tengo intenciones de ser novia de Hideoshi. Es muy divertido pero hay algo de él que no me agrada. Al menos, no por el momento.

-¿Por qué sales con él entonces?

-Porque me invita. Más nada.- Sacudiendo su cabeza. – Se que preferiste quedarte en el hotel porque Shaoran se hospedaría aquí… Pero puedo irme al hotel si lo deseas…

-Olvídalo. Estoy bien sola. Me ayuda a pensar… - observando a su alrededor.- Mucho.

-¿Estás deseosa por volver a casa?

-Llevo menos de veinte cuatro horas en Londres y puedo decirte que no ha sido la experiencia más gratificante de mi vida- Cerrando sus ojos.- ¿Qué haré cuando llegue a China? – Suspirando profundo.- Tengo que salir de esa casa Tomoyo.

Tomoyo percibió la tristeza en la voz de su mejor amiga y sintió compasión.

-Lo comprendo. La preparación de Shaoran Li está casi completa. Creo que el señor Hien permitirá que renuncies y te maches de la casa. Al fin y al cabo ya no hay más nada que hacer… y probablemente podrás renunciar. O que ellos te dejen ir compensada financieramente como es debido.

-Si. Pero no era Hien Li quien me mantenía en aquella casa.- Topando sus labios soñadoramente y sintiendo la tibieza de los besos de Shaoran.- Era algo más…

-¿Algo mas?

-Olvídalo. Si… tienes razón. Es hora de seguir… ¿Cuál es la agenda de esta mañana?

-Tenemos que ir a algunas actividades de promoción en diversos sitios de Londres y Eriol ha decidido acompañarme.

-¿Oh¿Qué pasará con lo de la sucursal de Diamantes Li?

-Pondrá a alguien mas a hacerse cargo para la visita tuya y de Li. ¿Crees que puedas soportar eso?

-Creo que si…

-Entonces te veremos en la noche. La Señora Hiragizawa ha organizado otra cena.

-Es cierto. ¿Qué tal te cayó¿Es tan agradable como su hijo?

-¡Ay Sakura! – Dice Tomoyo sonrojándose repentinamente al recordar a la enigmática mujer y sus palabras.-No pudiste compartir mucho anoche con ella. Pero esta mañana ha sido toda una experiencia. Es una mujer un tanto convencional pese a las actitudes y comportamiento de Eriol.

-¿En serio?

-No soporta a Kaho Mitzuki. Es un punto a favor... – Recordando como la señora "Convenientemente" Se posó en el recibidor de la puerta la noche anterior que llegase Li acompañado de la voluptuosa modelo y al no quitarse de allí impidió "moralmente" la entrada de la mujer gracias al rechazo de Li. Aunque sospechaba que la Señora Hiragizawa no podía llevarse todos los laureles de la situación. Sabía que Shaoran tenía algo que ver en aquello también.

-Si, claro. Oye, tengo que terminar unas cuantas cosas aquí antes de salir a Diamantes Li. Espero verte en la cena.

-Hasta entonces Sakura- Dice su amiga colgando la llamada.

A las nueve y media ya vestida y desayunada prosiguió a revisar los diarios de aquel día cuando su mirada se topó con algo que no le gustó. Su dominio del inglés no era muy dichoso como el chino pero algunas de las palabras dichas allí le perturbaron.

Cuando levantó el teléfono habló con Hiragizawa a quien le preguntó.- Eriol Hiragizawa por favor… Sakura Kinomoto.- esperando unos instantes escuchó a su colaborador llegar al teléfono.- Buenos Días Eriol. ¿Has revisado tu diario?

-¡Que bueno que llamas! – Dice su amigo a toda prisa y notándose preocupado. -¡Te iba a llamar ahora mismo!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¡Es precisamente el diario Sakura! Shaoran ha salido de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo por lo que dice el diario…

-¿Qué dice Eriol? A eso mismo te llamaba: puedo reconocer algunas palabras….

Eriol toma el diario en sus manos para leer "_Xiao Lang Li: Heredero y padre comparten una amistad infinita y algo mas…_" Sakura escucha lo que Eriol le lee con atención _"A pesar de que padre e hijo comparten la afinidad por las mismas mujeres, también hay que destacar su entrañable amistad entre ellos: a pesar de la infidelidad separó los padres de Xiao Lang, Hien Li siempre estuvo presente en la vida de sus hijos. Siempre visitaba la casa y no podía dudarse que fuera un padre ejemplar… -ver fotos página 14B- la relación de Hien permaneció fiel a sus principios de padre amoroso y figura paterna adecuada para sus hijos. Incluso se dice que Hien Li le dijo a su hijo que una vez que tomara las riendas del negocio, fuera capaz de elegir una esposa adecuada a sus convicciones. Un informante cercano a Shaoran Li indican que Sakura Kinomoto indicó la elección de Hien por Kaho Mitzuki como esposa adecuada..."_

-¿Qué COSA?

-Siguen la noticia… Sakura… a Shaoran no le ha gustado esto… mas con lo que pasó anoche o lo que me imagino que pasó anoche con Kaho - Haciendo una pausa. – Tu no has… ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que no! – Se escandaliza ella -¡Eriol: No tengo porque decirle a Shaoran o Hien mucho menos quien debe de casarse Shaoran¡Y por supuesto no sería Kaho!

-No es lo que la prensa cree Sakura. Han aparecido una serie de fotos que titulan "Fotos inéditas de la infancia de Shaoran Li" donde incluso se ve a Hien cargando a un niño. Un niño que no es Shaoran… pagina 17. – Sakura se dirige a la página indicada.

-¡Ese no puede ser Shaoran! Él me dijo que su padre lo dejó de ver cuando aun era muy pequeño. ¡Y en la otra foto de al lado este niño tiene tal vez doce o trece años!

-Es lo mismo dicho por Shaoran. – Dice Eriol preocupado. – Lamentablemente y antes estas circunstancias he notado que Shaoran no se lleva tan bien con su padre como siempre nos has hecho creer.

-Lo siento Eriol. No podía decir nada. Estoy bajo acuerdo de confidencialidad.

-Te entiendo pero Sakura: esas fotos eran de la casa materna de Li. – Insiste Eriol.- Esas fotos fueron retocadas… - Ahí Sakura siente unos toques hostiles en la puerta.

-Hay alguien en la puerta…- murmura Sakura contra el teléfono.- Tengo que pensar… Esto tiene que tener molesto a Li. Como si faltara más para molestarlo.

-No comprendo porque… no entiendo que es lo que pasa…

-¡Sakura: Soy yo¡Abre la puerta!

-¡Es Shaoran!

-El hotel no está lejos de la casa…

-Suena enojado.

-Tendrás que hablar con él. No se que es lo que pasa con exactitud menos los gruñidos y maldiciones en chino que arrojó. Es como si todo lo que tuviera que ver con su padre, lo odiara Sakura.

-No puedo contarte ahora- Dice Sakura aprehensiva escuchando nuevos toques en su puerta.- Tengo que contestar.

No escuchó lo que Eriol diría a continuación pues colgó la llamada. Con el diario aun en sus manos prosigue a abrir la puerta donde Shaoran está con cara de pocos amigos: incluso cuando pasó por su lado para abrirse paso dentro de la holgada habitación del hotel. Sakura cerró la puerta y Shaoran no se volteó a ella pareciendo controlar su temperamento.

Sakura decidió hablar.- No se de donde sacaron las fotos… apenas me voy enterando…-. Al ver que él no se volteaba a verle ella dice.- Hien no tuvo que ver…

-¡Al demonio Sakura! – Dice Shaoran explotando y sorprendiendo a Sakura.-. ¡ME lo prometiste¡Cuando me tomé aquella maldita foto me prometiste que sería lo último que sabría de Hien Li! – Quitando la copia del diario de manos de Sakura.- ¡¿Esto te parece "Lo ultimo"?

-Shaoran: Cálmate.

-¡Sabes que no quiero saber nada de él! Estoy harto de vivir en su sombra. Si hice esto es porque me lo pediste… ¡Tu! No él.- ¿Ahora te atreves a darles fotos de mi infancia? – Señalando el periódico. – Fotos retocadas ¡no menos!

-¡Yo no di esas fotos¿Cómo podía yo conseguir estas fotos? No conocía a los Li en aquel entonces.

-.¡Nada sale en los medios sin tu aprobación!- dice agitando el diario en su cara.

-¿Dices que lo ocurrido en la casa de Playa fue aprobado por mi¡Por favor Shaoran! Hay cosas que ni yo puedo controlar…

-¡Claro que no! Pero se que alguien tiene que aprobar las publicaciones internacionales. ¡Y la única que aprueba esas decisiones eres tú¡Me lo dijeron en Hong Kong!

-¡Pues alguien de Relaciones Públicas de China lo hizo sin mi autorización!

-¡Esto es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado¡No tienen derecho a decir eso de mí¿Esas fotos¡Esa mujer es mi madre¿Dónde sacaron esas fotos que de Hien Li?

-¡No puedes creer…

-¡Sabes que! Si me atrevo… tú y… mi padre: planearon esto… ¿No es así?

-¡No! Jamás yo… Hien no hizo esto…

-¿Hien? Ahora le llamas por su nombre. Que bonito. ¿Que mas haces con el de manera personal, Sakura?

-¡Shaoran! – Pregunta sorprendida y acalorándose.

-¿¿Qué quieres que creas¡Estas fotos son muy intimas de mi familia¡Son fotos que salieron de los álbumes familiares y retocados! "Padre de familia amoroso y ejemplar". "La figura a seguir de Shaoran Li" – Agrega con ironía y acidez.

-Shaoran: tratemos de hablar esto con calma. Hay una explicación.

Pero Shaoran no escuchaba razones. Apuntándole con el dedo y se preocupó un instante por el susto que llevaba Sakura en su mirada pero no podía contenerse a razonar las cosas. -¡Ahora le adjudican que él eligió a Kaho para mi¡Maldita sea la mujer que él elija para mí¡Sería en la última persona que me fijaría!

-¿Ah es eso cierto? Está bien que todo o una parte de lo que sale allí es malo… muy malo pero… - suspirando.- Ten en mente que lo que han dicho no del todo mentira: las personas se han hecho esperanzas que tú y Kaho…

-¿Qué nosotros que?

-Bueno es notable que algo pasa entre ustedes… más como permites que se conduzca. La dejas colgarte de ti… pegarse de una manera que…

-¿Acaso estás celosa Sakura? – Pregunta tratando de no sonreír.

.-¡No! – dice sintiéndose abochornada.-Solo que… la prensa se ha dado eco de lo que ha visto en ustedes… supongo que hasta los seguirían anoche a la casa Hiragizawa…

-¿Para que nos seguirían?

-Ella es inglesa. Modelo… origen japonés y tú un magnate… ¡por favor! Les daría una alegría que tú y ella…

-A la única que le importa que pase entre Kaho y yo, pareces ser tú…

-¡Claro que no!

-Lastima. Me encantaría tu opinión al respecto. – Añade con sorna.

-¿Entonces supongo que bajarás la velocidad con Kaho de ahora en adelante si yo te lo dijera?

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

-¿Cómo te atreviste a que me insultara de aquella manera¿Cómo le creíste lo que ella dijo¡Debiste escuchar lo que ella dijo! Por Dios… me abofeteó a mí… no al revés. ¡Pero decidiste creerle a ella!

-¡Eso no tiene que ver…!

-Claro que si tiene que ver y me escucharás ahora mismo: Kaho Mitzuki es una oportunista. Si no quieres darte cuenta, bien no lo hagas. Pero lo último que esperaba que aceptaras era el hecho que me ofendiera como lo hizo.

-Tú te burlaste de su inteligencia Sakura. Del hecho que fuera modelo. ¡Desprecias a la mujer porque es modelo! Y tus comentarios sagaces… ¿Crees que no te escuché la noche de la cena en casa? Si la que empezó el juego fuiste tú…

-Eso no viene al caso. Si de dedicara a pensar por dos segundos fuera del modelaje o de los hombres, se daría cuenta que hay un mundo mas importante ahí fuera. ¡Lo único que ella quiere es una vez el modelaje se acabe, tener una casa segura, mucho dinero y un esposo al cual recurrir!

-¿Es eso tan malo?

-Claro que es malo. ¿Qué parece con la integridad¿Con el autoestima¿Con la superación personal?

-¡¿Ah¿Acaso pretendes decirme que eres una persona completa Sakura¿Qué la mujer que no cree en lo que tu crees no vale la pena? – Pregunta aun enojado pero cruzado de brazos.- ¿Qué nadie mas vale como tu¡Por eso acaso decidiste dejar lo nuestro! No dudo que era tan poca cosa para ti…

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca! Si estoy orgullosa hasta donde he llegado. Claro que me encanta trabajar… es mi vida…

-¿Tanto así que no puedes permitirte alguien mas se inmiscuya en ella?

-¡Shaoran¿No puedes…

-Sakura: lo único que quise fue lo mismo que tu querías… pero eso jamás lo admitirás… sacas a todo el mundo de tu vida… cuando quiere pertenecer a ella…

-¡No vengas a sacar lo nuestro a la luz…

-¡Nunca hubo un "Lo nuestro"¡Jamás le diste la oportunidad!

-¡Gracias a Dios que no lo hice! Me habrías roto el corazón…

-¿Roto el corazón?

-¡Ay por favor¡Hay que verte como estás con Kaho! Pareces un perro faldero…

-¡Estoy con Kaho desde que dijiste que lo nuestro no tenía sentido!

-¿Acaso me dices que habría sido diferente? – Pregunta Sakura ya molesta por lo ocurrido la noche anterior y que le adjudicara responsabilidad de lo que apareció en el periódico. - ¿Qué no habrías ido con Kaho a la casa Hiragizawa con el plan de acostarte con ella?

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido que Sakura supiera aquello. El plan de ir a la casa no habría sido de él: nunca lo fue.

Kaho lo había instado a ir a la casa por un trago. ¿Se había dado cuenta que Kaho pretendía acostarse con él? Tal vez si… pero el rechazo de Sakura días antes lo había afectado. Y lo de aquella noche también le afectó.

Estaba dolido.

Pero ¿por que?

-Eso no es…

-¿Qué¿Verdad? – Dice ella con un dejo de impaciencia.- Si la señora Hiragizawa no hubiera espantado a Kaho ¿Habrías dormido con ella¿Cierto Shaoran?

El silencio que cayó entre ellos fue profundo y decisivo. Sakura suspiró tratando de impedir que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos. Shaoran respetó su silencio notando cuanto le dolía a Sakura su silencio.

Pero en vez de sentir molestia o incomodidad le brindó cierta esperanza.

-Sakura…

-.No hay mas nada que hablar Shaoran Li. – Declara con acidez y mucho dolor.- Eres tal cual tu padre- Dándole en la llaga. -¿Dices que Hien Li se deja deslumbrar por las mujeres? Pues eres cual es él.

-Jamás he sido como él.

-Pues estudia lo que hiciste anoche. Fue despreciable. Dejaste que esa mujerzuela barriera el suelo conmigo. Que tú pelearas su batalla por ella. ¡Pero en el tocador ella pudo defenderse sola con esa lengua de serpiente que tiene!

-No quise inmiscuirme… pero ella dijo…

-¡No pudiste! Porque simplemente te llama la atención toda mujer que esté decidida a acostarse contigo… tienes la colección de las mujeres que siempre te rodeaban antes de ser "El heredero de Diamantes Li" Ahora Kaho Mitzuki es una de ellas…. Otra mas de la colección… ¡Bien! Colecciona tus mujeres… ¡Acuéstate con Kaho y con cientos mas!

-¡No voy a tener nada con Kaho, Sakura!

-¡Por mi no te detengas!

.-Sakura…

-¡Vete! Ve que hay muchos compromisos… no voy a estar en la reunión de Diamantes Li…

-Tienes que estar…

-Es asunto tuyo ya. No mío… -Abriéndole la puerta. – Retírate ahora…

Shaoran se detuvo cerca de ella en la puerta y a Sakura le costó trabajo no respirar su aroma de colonia que le afectaba todos sus sentidos. Shaoran dijo con actitud. – No quiero tener nada con Kaho… con nadie que….- hesitando continuar.- Si Kaho está ahí para mí, no la voy a rechazar Sakura…- Sakura le escuchó y miró a sus ojos. Shaoran tocó su mentón uno segundos. – No voy a esperar para siempre hasta que tú te decidas…

---------

**_De vuelta a la rutina  
Nos vestimos sin hablarnos  
La prisa puede más que la pasión  
Me pesa cada día  
Los recuerdos y los ratos  
Como dardos clavan este corazón  
Y la melancolía  
Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad  
Y de pronto me pongo a pensar  
_**

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así Xiaolang Li? – Le sancionaba Fuutie aquella noche ambos encerrados en la habitación de sujeto de cabellos café. Este se había disculpado en asistir a la cena de aquella noche.

Fuutie estaba mas que atónita y por supuesto cuando leyó los diarios se trastornó tanto por las fotos y la información que corrió al lado de su hermano aquella noche para encontrar que Shaoran no participaría a la cena de la señora Hiragizawa. Fuutie tampoco vio a Sakura aquella noche presente.

-Kaho Mitzuki es una trepadora y una sinvergüenza Xiao Lang. –Le habla su hermana con confidencia. –Dicen por ahí que se ha acostado incluso con su representante… ¡cuando estaba comprometida con Eriol! – sorprendiéndole.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta levantando la mirada a su hermana. Aquello no lo sabía. ¿Acaso sería cierto¿Por ello Eriol trató de advertirle de Kaho el día que el avión los traía a Londres?

-Si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de escuchar a Sakura te darías cuenta que ella te aconseja porque le agradas y mas allá de los celos. – observándole con esa mirada recta Shaoran recordó a su madre.- No dudo que Sakura sienta algo por ti. Pero acabas de arruinar toda posibilidad con esa declaración tuya. ¡Fuiste un tonto!

-No la soporto… no la quiero cerca de mi Fuutie. No la puedo soportar cerca de mi…- "Sin poder besarla" dice esto ultimo para si.

**_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo_**

**_Si mañana acaban nuestros días_**

**_Y si no te he dicho suficiente_**

**_Que te adoro con la vida_**

**_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo_**

**_Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor_**

**_Si no llego a jurarte_**

**_que nadie puede amarte más que yo_**

-¡Pues es una lastima! Sakura solo quiere lo mejor para ti. ¡Que estés preparado para tomar las riendas del negocio! Ahora solo la persigues para herirla… ¡Dejando que Kaho le hablara como lo hizo en el tocador¡Y no conforme con eso, también tú la insultaste delante de Kaho y en la calle no menos!

-¿Cómo sabes…

-¡Por favor! Kaho se jactó de decirlo esta mañana en las sesiones de fotos. – Suspira resignada de que tal vez no puede hacer nada por evitar que su hermano cometa errores con la pelirroja.- Cuídate de ella hermanito. Porque ella te hará perder todo lo que realmente importa. Y será demasiado tarde para ti para poder recuperarlo. – Dice mientras camina a la puerta y sale por ella en silencio.

**_La tarde muere lento  
Y las horas me consumen  
Estoy ansioso por volverte a ver  
No puedo comprenderlo  
Como fue que la costumbre  
Cambio nuestra manera de querer  
Y la melancolía  
Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad  
Y de pronto me pongo a pensar _**

Shaoran no deja de pensar en las circunstancias alrededor de Sakura y su suerte con ella. Tal vez su relación está condenada si acaso intentara algo con Sakura.

Sin embargo Kaho es muy diferente a Sakura. Aunque ambas hermosas a su manera había algo llamativo en interesante en Kaho.

"Será el hecho que ella no te rechaza como lo hace Kinomoto" dijo su conciencia.

Shaoran sacude su cabeza y se incorpora un poco de su cama. Busca alrededor donde ve su agenda y la toma buscando el número de la modelo. Lo marca sin hesitar y el tono de llamada solo duró cinco segundos antes de que contestaran.- ¿Hola¿Kaho? Si estoy bien… - Ahí tomando un papel doblado en el forro de su agenda y la abre ante sus ojos: era una nota social que sacó por computadora de la noche de la fiesta con el rostro de Sakura dando el discurso de bienvenida en toma cercana.- Mi hermana me dijo que no viniste a la cena…- escuchando unos instantes- Si, lo se. Bueno no pienso quedarme aquí siempre… ¿En serio? Es fantástico… si, me encantaría salir por ahí contigo… -Sus ojos café parecieran escudriñar la foto de Sakura y acaricia un instante con su pulgar la imagen.- Si, claro a divertirnos… ¿Te paso a recoger? … no, pues perfecto. Nos vemos en el frente de la casa en una hora… hasta entonces. –colgando la llamada.

_**Que si nos quedara poco tiempo**_

_**Si mañana acaban nuestros días**_

_**Y si no te he dicho suficiente**_

_**Que te adoro con la vida**_

_**Que si nos quedara poco tiempo**_

_**Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor**_

_**Si no llego a jurarte**_

_**que nadie puede amarte más que yo.**_

_**Chayanne - Nadie Puede Amarte mas que Yo**_

_**Disco "Mi tiempo" **_

_****_

**------ Continuará. **

**AYYYYYYYYY GOMEN NE! Después de un mes sin actualizar y esperando que mi querida mano estuviera bien, el trabajo de la oficina mas grande, alterado y exigente que de costumbre además de betear este capitulo unas ochenta veces, presento con orgullo el capitulo diez. Se que está lleno de emociones encontradas y mucha acción además de bofetadas. No tenía la intención de hacerlo tan largo pero definitivamente dividirlo en dos habría sido una agonía. **

**Hago este paréntesis para desearles a todos unas felices fiestas y un próximo ano 2008 lleno de proyectos de bien y mucha felicidad para todos. Me disculpo ahora mismo por no poder responder a los rr anónimos, firmados y ni de correos que me hacen llegar. De verdad mi mano no esta en las mejores condiciones en estos momentos y que no pueda descansar no ayuda. Y deben de preguntarse  
"como nos dice que esta malita de lamano y con tanto trabajo que este es el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento?" bien quienes me conocen saben que llevo algunos capítulos avanzados de antemano precisamente para estos momentos: El capitulo diez estaba listo desde principios de octubre y solo había que colocar unos cuantos enganches, un poco de esto y un poco de aquello y por supuesto revisar mucho la secuencia y la ortografía cosa que es lo que ha tocado hacer en las ultimas tres semanas. ¿Saben que este comentario mas todo lo que escribo abajo me tomo unas dos semanas? Si… es lo que pueden lograr si abusan de su cuerpo ¡Señores a cuidarse: la mínima señal de dolor y acudan a su medico! **

**¿Qué piensan de lo ocurrido aquí? Bueno la verdad que hay mucha tela de donde cortar y Kaho es una víbora. Señores… existen mujeres de esta estirpe. En verdad el personaje de Kaho viene inspirado en alguien que conozco y por supuesto es capaz de esto y mas… no daré mas detalles para respetar la privacidad de los involucrados pero puedo asegurarles que existen mujeres – y hasta hombres- como estos y viven para hacer sufrir a los demás. **

**Por otro lado Hideoshi trató de avanzar algo con Tomoyo y el asuntito no le salió bien gracias a su hermano - ¡Hurra! – Pero este no será el último de sus intentos y pronto sabremos hasta donde llega por hacer la vida imposible a su hermano y pronto se sabrá de donde viene su rencor. **

**No me pueden negar que S+S avanzaban pero los ataques de conciencia mas la actitud de Shaoran hizo que las cosas no salieran bien. Pero sabemos que el chico esta loco por Sakura - ¡Hasta Touya lo sospecha¿Qué mas le falta a esos dos?-¿Qué opinan de las explosiones de Sakura? La verdad le concedo su opinión pero no la comparto aunque si nos vamos a lo práctico habría actuado como ella: O Shaoran se decide por ella o por Kaho pero no ambas ¡Caramba! Sabemos que – o suponemos.- Shaoran lo hace por darle celos pero creo que la situación salió de sus manos y ahora esta dominado por la preciosa modelo… pero ¿Cuánto le durará el gusto a Kaho? OO ¿En verdad Shaoran se atrevería a relacionarse con esta mujer¡Quédense y averígüenlo! **

**¡Que mujercita es Kaho! Engaña a Shaoran con sus ideas, y también engaña a Sakura y ya ven el resultado: Ella no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que le interesa. Y muchos llegaremos a saber en el capitulo 11 hasta donde es capaz de llegar la modelito esa. **

**Avances para el capitulo nueve. Sakura no soporta la presencia de Shaoran una vez este arriba de Londres. Tomoyo sospecha del verdadero causante del fiasco de la revista. Hien Li toma medidas ante lo que se avecina. Sakura teme perder su puesto – aunque como quiera se iba de Diamantes Li… ¿o no?- Alguien llega para complicarle la existencia a Shaoran. Tomoyo enfrenta un fantasma de su pasado… ¿A que precio en verdad? **

**Besos para todos, gracias por sus emotivos, simpáticos, graciosos y entusiastas comentarios y ¡No se detengan en mandarlos! Saben que los leo todos aunque ahora mismo no pueda responder como quisiera. **

**Comentarios, dudas y tomatazos, a mi correo. **

**¡Feliz Navidad nuevamente y gracias por todo el apoyo brindado durante todo el ano! Los quiero a cada uno de ustedes de una manera muy especial. ¡Oyasumi! **


	11. Capitulo 11: El Pretendiente de Sakura

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 11.- El pretendiente de Sakura. **

------------

La joven de ojos rojizos estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones de la piscina recolocando unas fotos en un álbum familiar cuando escuchó el movimiento en la casa. Observó como los sirvientes comenzaron a cruzar al otro lado –al interior de la casa- con equipajes y escuchaba las voces apagadas que provenían de la mansión.

-¡Hola Daidouji! – Gritó la chica al ver pasar a la amatista al otro lado de la casa y Tomoyo le saludó a lo lejos y prosiguió a alcanzarla. – ¿Cómo estuvo Londres?

Tomoyo no se extrañó del buen humor de Meiling: Días solas le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba para no ser tan gruñona. –Algo pesado pero bien. ¿Cómo han estado estos días por aquí?

-No he salido de la casa para averiguarlo. – Dice recargándose del sillón. –Todos los teléfonos han estado a punto de explotar por lo que Kinomoto publicó en las revistas…. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

-Dudo que Sakura haya hecho eso Meiling. – Meiling le observa interrogante a lo que ella añade.- Tuvimos un encuentro de las noticias en Londres. Ya hay revistas que lo han publicado. Y no digamos de los diarios.

-¡Así que ya salieron en Londres! – Dice ella no sorprendida pero dándolo como hecho. Se incorpora un poco y se quita las gafas de sus ojos para añadir.- Vaya escándalo que ha ocasionado aquí. No puedo creer que Kinomoto haya publicado estas locuras… ¡Xiao Lang debe estar frenético!

"_Frenético no lo cubre_" pensó Tomoyo al recordar la narración de su mejor amiga ante lo ocurrido con Li. Dudando seguir dando largas a aquel tema pregunta.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Unos días para descansar no dañan a nadie ¿Cierto? –Sonríe observando a su alrededor interroga.- ¿Xiao Lang ha venido contigo?

-No. Se quedó al vuelo de mañana… con Kaho Mitzuki.

-Oh. – Mostrando su indignación en aquel punto.- Esa mujer… - gruñe.

-No te simpatiza…

-¡Claro que no! No me simpatiza nadie que se involucre con Xiao Lang.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué¡Porque Xiao Lang y yo estamos destinados para estar juntos! Todos los Li lo saben.

-Excepto Shaoran – Justifica Tomoyo. – Si lo supiera, no estuviera andando con Kaho Mitzuki.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero Kaho Mitzuki es el juguete del momento. Tal vez para tratar de darme celos a mí…

-O Alguien más tal vez- Murmura Tomoyo distraídamente pensando en esa posibilidad. Meiling se hizo la que no escuchó aquel último comentario aunque le inquietaba.

-Me imagino que Xiao Lang se ha enojado con Kinomoto por esa publicación. – Dice Meiling distraída.

-Aunque ya tenían problemas… pero en fin ya lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora anda con Kaho y no acepta recriminaciones por ello. – Negando con su cabeza- ¡Mira que quedarse en Londres!

-Eso es extraño. Por un instante pensé que su inclinación era por Kinomoto. – Haciendo una pausa de segundos.- ¿Ella se quedó en Londres?

-No. Prefirió venir el día de hoy. Recibió anoche una llamada del señor Li.

-¡Tío Hien!

-Así es. – Dice ella suspicaz.- Ha querido que volviera lo antes posible. Creo que esas fotos publicadas le causarán problemas a Sakura hasta con Hien Li.

Meiling se mordió el labio: Sabía que Hien Li tendría sospechas de quien se haría con aquellas fotos. Mas cuando solo alguien de la familia pudo dar con fotos como aquellas de Xiao Lang.

¿Acaso Hien le diría a Sakura sus sospechas?

Meiling sacudió su cabeza tratando de calmarse pero para Tomoyo, no pasó desapercibido el hecho que Meiling se tensó. ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con lo ocurrido?

-En fin, voy a desempacar y dormir un rato. El viaje me ha cansado mucho. – Anuncia a la china. Esta asiente distraídamente y observa a la amatista volver a la casa.

-¿Así que ahora tengo a Kaho Mitzuki entre mis problemas¡Como se atreve Xiao Lang a quedarse en Londres con ella! –Levantándose repentinamente. –No me gusta… que fuera novio de Kinomoto podía aceptarlo mas… pero no con Mitzuki… no de esa bruja…- ocurriéndosele algo de repente recoge sus cosas y decide volver a su habitación. –Tengo que pensar en algo para mañana.

Pero Meiling se quedaría con las ganas: Shaoran o Kaho no regresarían al día siguiente de Londres.

----------

Hien Li bebía distraídamente un vaso de jugo cuando Wei se presentó. - ¿Si?

-Lamento Interrumpirlo señor. Pero la señorita Kinomoto ya está aquí.

Hien sonríe y asiente con su cabeza a lo que Wei se retira nuevamente para llegar momentos después acompañado de Sakura. Como siempre, Hien le recibe con intimidad y le aferra por los hombros para decir.- ¿Qué te pasa Hija? Te ves muy triste…

-Estoy nerviosa y no se lo negaré.

-¿Tu¿Nerviosa¡Sería la primera vez! – Exclama no ocultando su sorpresa y le invita a sentarse.

-Ya debe de haberse enterado del desastre de lo publicado en las revistas.

-Claro que si. Tengo copias de todo lo publicado. – Responde con acento serio.

-Debe de estar decepcionado de mi – dice abatida bajando su cabeza.

Hien toma su rostro por su mentón para murmurar con firmeza- Jamás me decepcionarías…

-He fallado. Todo lo que se publica pasa previamente por mi autorización. Estaba tan enfrascada con lo de Londres que no me tomé el tiempo debido.

-Escribiremos una retractación. No hay nada de que preocuparse. No hay nada que no pueda ser resuelto.

-Gracias por sus palabras. Ojalá su hijo no lo haya tomado como lo hizo. – Hien frunció el ceño al notar el cambio en los preciosos ojos de Sakura al mencionar a su hijo.- Está furioso.

-Supongo que si. Las fotos debieron molestarle.

-Lo que mas le molestó es el hecho de que digan que nosotros estamos inclinándolo a tomar a Kaho Mitzuki como esposa.

- A mi no me agrada esa modelo. He hecho averiguaciones- Ahí aclara a Sakura- Digamos que no es lo mejor para la reputación de mi hijo. Lo que publicaron, debió hacer recapacitar con respecto a Mitzuki.

-Ese es el problema… no lo hizo – Dice Sakura y Hien muestra su molestia con su rostro.- Shaoran decidió quedarse en Londres con ella.

Wei regresa con una bandeja con té y tres tazas además de unos cuantos bollitos dulces. Se queda presente mientras Hien decía.- ¿Qué cosa¿Xiao Lang se quedó con ella?

Sakura asintió en silencio y decide beber su té en vez de responder o mostrar su consternación por aquella situación.

-Esa mujer no es una buena idea para Xiao Lang. Él, como hombre debería de sospecharlo.

-Creo que lo sabe. Pero está con ella para vengarse de mí.

-¿Por qué querría vengarse de ti?

Sakura niega con su rostro y no está de acuerdo en contarle los problemas con Shaoran. No sería para nada ético. Simplemente dice.- No apruebo a Kaho Mitzuki. Él lo sabe; por eso persiste en quedarse con ella.

Wei observa a la joven detenidamente y tiene sus sospechas. Días antes de irse de la casa Li observó el intercambio de miradas de Sakura y Shaoran y por supuesto sabía de lo ocurrido el día de la cena. Y se lo había informado todo a su señor.

-¿Tu que opinas de ella, Sakura?

Sakura aclaró sus ojos y decidió negar con su rostro negándose a abordar aquel punto. Hien asiente en silencio respetando su decisión pero nota el dolor que llenan las orbes verdes de aquellos gentiles ojos. En aquel momento, suena el timbre. Segundos después viene la mucama anunciando.- Señor: su otra visita está aquí.

-¡Ah justo a tiempo! – dice con ligereza poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta de la sala. Sale de la vista de la joven y escucha cuando saluda diciendo en japonés.- gracias por venir. ¿Cómo estuvieron sus habitaciones¿Bien? Perfecto…- Sakura en ningún momento escucha palabra alguna del sujeto. Se pone de pie aun así, para recibir el invitado de Hien.

-Sakura- dice Hien ingresando al lado de un hombre alto y pálido como la noche. Que sorprendió mucho en un primer instante a la joven Kinomoto.- Permíteme presentarte a este gran colaborador de Diamantes Li.

Sakura observa detenidamente al recién llegado y su rostro no oculta la perplejidad ante el físico del recién llegado. Complexión más pálida que muchos que conoce. Unos ojos grises, casi blanquecinos pero que tienen un brillo que le añaden mas misterio al sujeto. Sus facciones eran tan delicadas que podría hacerse pasar por una mujer y nadie lo reconocería. Pero su belleza masculina también estaba presente. Vestía en aquel momento un traje de color gris de chaqueta y pantalones y sus cabellos platinados eran otro punto sorprendente de su fisonomía.

Era como estar frente a un ente totalmente bendecido con el don de la belleza y el misticismo.

-Yue Tsukishiro esta es Sakura Kinomoto… mi mano derecha- Sonríe al presentarlos.- Sakura: él es Yue Tsukishiro, presidente de la división de Diamantes Li de Japón. Irónicamente es la sucursal más pequeña de Asia y parte de Europa. Casi sin presencia notable.

Yue observó a Sakura a los ojos y la joven sintió el disparo irremediable de su corazón: tenía una mirada penetrante. Yue inclinó su cabeza y saludó respetuosamente a la joven.

-Gust… gusto en conocerle.

-El gusto es mío- Responde secamente el varón.

-Es un poco ecuánime en palabras pero es un gran sujeto. Una vez adquiere confianza llega a ser alguien muy agradable aunque no es dado a las palabras como otras personas. ¿Una taza de té, Yue?

Sakura observa a ambos hombres mientras el recién llegado, toma asiento y es servido por Wei. Todas las palabras fueron dichas por Hien en los próximos minutos. Sakura estudia el rostro del sujeto que no se separaba de su interlocutor en ningún momento. La joven los analizaba a los dos con la mirada: Hien parecía conocer bien al hombre que parecía albino pero compartía apellido japones. Tsukishiro… se preguntaba si tendría alguna relación familiar con Yukito.

-Has estado muy callada Sakura. – Le interrumpe Hien sus pensamientos. Ahí se percata que ambos hombres le observan. Sakura baja la mirada apenada.

-Solo me pregunto… ¿Acaso piensa enviarme a Japón?

-¿Qué¿Por qué creerías eso?

-La empresa está acostumbrada ha realizar intercambios de las divisiones de sus sucursales. Eriol está aquí y lo cambiamos por alguien que trabaja para Diamantes Li de China. Ahora ¿Pretende enviarme a la empresa mas pequeña de toda la organización¿Es por mi error de las fotos, cierto?

-Sakura… - Dice Hien tratando de contener una risa. – Yue Tsukishiro está aquí como un favor personal a mí… no tiene que ver nada contigo. Y jamás digas que te mandaría lejos. ¡Santo Cielo! Jamás enviaría a mi mejor empleada lejos de aquí. Claro al menos que sea decisión tuya, las puertas de Diamantes Li siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Sakura sonríe emocionada y Yue solo se conforma con observarlos y no decir mucho.

-Yue podría necesitar un poco de ayuda al principio para manejarse en la empresa. – Ahí observándole con mirada profesional – Espero que puedas cumplir con la labor.

-Por supuesto – Afirma y sonríe tenuemente observando al recién llegado pero este ni siquiera sonreía. Para Sakura era difícil determinar que pensaba el sujeto delante de ellos. –Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Prometí a Tomoyo buscar un vestido para una cita.

-¿Tu amiga de Japón?

-Si. Está saliendo con el hermano de Eriol Hiragizawa. Es en representante de Mitzuki – poniéndose de pie. – Gusto en conocerle Tsukishiro.

-Igualmente señorita Kinomoto. – Dice de manera ecuánime.

Yue la vio retirarse y Hien lo observó hasta que la joven se marcha de la estancia acompañada de Wei. Ya a solas, los hombres se observan mutuamente y el hombre de mirada castaña pregunta. - ¿Y bien¿Cuento con tu apoyo?

El varón de apariencia albina observa a Hien Li un rato antes de preguntarle. - ¿Por qué quiere hacer esto¿Qué gana usted con esto?

Las cejas del padre de Shaoran se elevan un poquito para mostrar su sorpresa que el hombre hablase o acaso preguntara algo: usualmente decía que si o que no. -Lamento que esto interrumpa tus planes o tu vida rutinaria Yue. Pero necesito que me ayudes con esto… siempre y cuando no te traiga problemas con tu esposa.

El hombre no hace ningún gesto a su comentario: Había estado de acuerdo desde antes de salir de Japón.

-.No tienes de que quejarte. La señorita Kinomoto es muy bonita y no supondrá un gran sacrificio para ti.

-La apariencia no lo es todo- Dice estoico. Hien sonríe complacido. Una respuesta que podía esperar del sujeto. -¿Es tan valiosa que vale todo esto?

Hien lo observa en silencio y luego a Wei para decir.- No es importante que tan valiosa sea para mí… el asunto es que los otros vean que tan indispensable es para sus vidas…

-Está usando a los demás señor Li. Incluso a mí. ¿Qué le garantiza que en todo caso que quiera hacer esta "prueba" la señorita Kinomoto no terminará enamorada de mi?

-No lo mires como si te usara, Yue. Míralo como un favor que estás pagándome. Y con respecto a lo segundo – sonríe un instante para añadir. – no te sientas mal pero no creo que Sakura vea en ti alguien de índole romántico. Ella es muy profesional. Y tu solo aparentarás. –Observando a Wei pregunta.- ¿La cena está servida?

-.En tres minutos señor. – Responde el mayordomo.

-Excelente. Cenaré pescado y papas… ¿Me acompañas por favor, Yue?

El hombre no se sorprende por la invitación y asiente en silencio. El sujeto de mirada albina recorre la habitación hacía el comedor pensando en su interior todo lo que Hien le había revelado días antes y la repercusión que esto podía tener en su vida y carrera.

Y peor aun, que se había prestado para su juego.

_-¿Quiere que vaya a Hong Kong? – Pregunta Yue por fin y Hien no detecta sorpresa pero sabe que se encuentra curioso. _

_-Claro. ¿Acaso has visitado China alguna vez? _

_-Lo hice por dos semanas durante mi entrenamiento. Pero no puedo dejar la división de Tokio sola. _

_-Tienes personas capacitadas a tu alrededor. Máximo sería un mes… _

_-¿Qué se supone que haré en Hong Kong? – Pregunta el sujeto, segundos después de pasarla en silencio. -¿Tiene alguna especie de reunión con las sucursales mundiales? _

_-Oh no. No tiene nada que ver con eso. La campaña ha demostrado ser satisfactoria. Todo está resolviéndose viento en popa y la señorita Kinomoto y su equipo, no pudieron resultar más eficientes. Incluso estoy complacido con la manera que las cosas se están manejando en la sucursal de Tokio a tu cargo. _

_-¿Entonces… _

_Un silencio momentáneo surgió en la línea en la cual hubo un silencio profundo.- Yue ¿Has llegado a conocer a la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto? _

_-No en persona. He leído todo lo que ha salido… - Haciendo una pausa. – Solo por los diarios. _

_-No tienes porque reprimirte. Siempre lo que ha salido no ha sido lo más alentador y por supuesto se ha visto involucrada en comentarios no muy decentes por parte de la prensa. _

_-.Lo siento. _

_-No tienes porque sentirlo sino has sido responsable. Pero te confirmo ahora mismo que todo lo que ha salido en la prensa acerca de ella ha sido siempre mentira. No he tenido nunca un affaire con Sakura Kinomoto. _

_Otro largo silencio se hizo en la línea. _

_-¿Crees mis palabras? _

_-¿Por que no habría de creerle? Si usted lo dice, debe de ser cierto. _

_Hien sonrió complacido. Yue no creía mucho en los cotilleos. Era un hombre que decía "__**Ver para creer**__" y casi nunca se equivocaba en sus pareceres. Además un hombre leal e integro. _

_Perfecto en formar parte de la compañía Li. _

_-Aun no me dice que es lo qué quiere. _

_-.Oh es sencillo.- En aquel instante Wei ingresa con unos portafolios en sus manos y escucha a su jefe decirle lo que él mismo compartió con su fiel sirviente dos días antes- Necesito que pretendas a Sakura Kinomoto. _

_Un largo y profundo silencio se hizo en la línea. Hien sabía que Yue estaba sorprendido y no iba a decir nada. Así que Hien recalca- No tienes que hacer nada que tenga que poner en riesgo tu matrimonio. Solo aparentar estar interesado en ella mientras Li Xiao Lang esté presente. _

_-Creo no comprenderle. _

_-Jamás he sido tan claro en mi vida. Necesito que permanezcas cerca de Sakura en todo momento. Especialmente cuando mi hijo esté cerca… _

_-Señor Li: soy un hombre casado. _

_-Si lo se. Pero prefiero que estés sin el anillo cuando te entrevistes con ella. _

_-Mi esposa no estará de acuerdo. _

_-Ambos sabemos que tu hermosa esposa confía en ti completamente. _

_-No confía en las otras- Dice con firmeza. _

_Hien ríe para añadir. – Como cualquier mujer astuta. Puedo hablar con ella y explicarle mis intenciones ante esto. Y puede estar tranquila: Sakura es mujer pero no como todas las mujeres. _

_-Aun no me ha explicado a mí. _

_-Es sencillo; necesito que Xiao Lang sienta celos de ti; él no puede estar enamorado de esta mujer como es Kaho Mitzuki. Según mis informantes han explicado algo pasa entre mi hijo y Sakura… o pasaba… de índole sentimental. _

_-¿Por qué no dejar que ellos lo resuelvan? _

_-Porque mí querido amigo: aunque Xiao Lang haya llegado alguna vez a no desear parecerse a su padre, se parece más de lo que él cree con una diferencia: yo me di por vencido fácilmente… él no lo hará. _

_Yue no comprendía de donde venía este comentario pero se mantuvo callado.- Xiao Lang necesita ver otro gallo en el corral y tomará cartas en el asunto. _

_-Está usted dirigiendo sus sentimientos al otro- Concluye Yue. -¿Quiere que ellos tengan algo¿Qué se enamoren? _

_-¡Oh no! Ya ellos han logrado esa parte por si solos… solo quiero que llegue a ocurrir el desenlace correcto. El desenlace que es mejor para ambos. _

_-¿Cree que lo mejor es que terminen juntos¿Tal vez manejando la corporación Li? _

_-Si y no. Solo quiero dar a mi hijo el mejor obsequio que se me puede ocurrir y a la empleada más leal y mi amiga, la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de un hombre que en verdad la merece. _

_-¿Usted cree que su hijo es ese hombre¿Después de todo lo que ha salido en los diarios entre él y la modelo esa? _

_Hien observó a su fiel sirviente en silencio: este le dijo alguna vez que Xiao Lang había sido criado con las mejores costumbres chinas en donde su madre y hermanas habían hecho siempre lo correcto. _

"_**Es un digno heredero Mi señor. Solo necesita a la mujer correcta a su lado y el legado de los Li estará asegurado"**_

_-No creo. Estoy firmemente seguro, Yue. _

_-Cuente conmigo señor. Solo que esto usted se lo explicará a mi esposa- sugiere el varón. Hien sonríe con victoria.- No se si quiera como explicarle esto. _

_-Gracias Yue. Gracias. _

_---------_

Sakura observa con seriedad las publicaciones y delante de su equipo del departamento de Relaciones públicas todos permanecían en silencio. En el centro de la mesa de juntas estaban copias de periódicos, revistas y paginas de Internet con la misma noticia en sus versiones.

El equipo allí presente se encontraba temeroso. Tomoyo incluso mantenía un rostro estoico pese a que su amiga no iba a tomar medidas graves o difíciles aquel día con relación a lo ocurrido.

-Quiero saber quien tomó la decisión de hacer publicar estas versiones. – Dice Sakura.- Esto no es extraído del departamento de relaciones públicas de una prensa que se respete. Esto es noticia sensacionalista. – Dice la mujer de ojos verdes sonando más seria y firme que nunca. Observando a cada uno de los diez miembros del departamento encargado de aprobar las noticias añade.- Esto no fue lo que yo aprobé antes de marcharme… no fueron siquiera las fotos que acordamos que saldrían publicadas…

-Disculpe señorita pero nosotros… nosotros lo coordinamos con usted- dice uno de los hombres mas jóvenes allí presentes. Este parecía nervioso. – Debo decirle que nos pareció algo…- observando a su alrededor.- No típico de usted, pero usted las aprobó.

-¿Cómo podría creer que aprobaría tal cosa? – Pregunta alarmada pero notándose molesta. -¡Jamás permitiría que una noticia así se publicara!

-Nos sorprendió también cuando recibimos estas fotos y la nota informativa anexa tomando en consideración que no parecía sus usuales notas. Pero nos aseguró en su correo que Hien Li aprobó esta versión. Era totalmente opuesta a la que dejó predeterminada.- - Observando a los demás.- Y recibir a último minuto. No es tan dado de usted.

-¡Yo no mandé tal cosa! Jamás aprobé esto.

-Salió de su correo personal.- Insiste el líder del grupo. –Recibimos esta información directamente de su correo.

Los demás asienten aprobando lo dicho por su compañero de trabajo.

Sakura se echó atrás al respaldar de su silla y observa a Tomoyo buscando apoyo. Tomoyo sabía cuanto le había dolido aquella situación a su amiga: perdió la confianza departe de Shaoran; le dio las armas a Kaho Mitzuki para estrechar más los lazos de confianza entre el varón millonario y la modelo.

-¿Si escribimos una retracción? – Pregunta otro de los presentes.

-Olvídalo. Si solicitamos una retracción, los medios nos demandarán por difamación. Querrán nuestras cabezas y millones para compensar.- Dudando un instante.- Si era de esperarse que algo así pasaría no debió de habernos mandado la modificación señorita Kinomoto. – Sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes incluyendo a las protagonistas.- Debió de imaginar que esto pasaría.

-¡No envié esa información! – apuntando a los diarios.

-¿Está diciendo que alguien mas redactó, escribió, nos envió las fotos y una carta informando estos cambios vía _**su**_ correo electrónico?

Todos observaron a la ojiverde esperando su respuesta que nunca llegó. Sakura cerró su carpeta se puso de pie y sin observar a nadie salió del salón de juntas ante las miradas de sus empleados. Tomoyo los observó a todos y con un tono de voz cortés preguntó.- ¿Alguno de ustedes conservó el mensaje en su correo?

Dos de ellos levantan temerosos sus manos. Tomoyo escribe en un papel su correo electrónico solicitando que le envíen las copias. Disculpándose sale con los murmullos de los empleados y uno de ellos dijo. "_No tenemos culpa que ella haya cometido un error…"_

Tomoyo caminaba rápidamente hacía los ascensores para alcanzar a Sakura. Sabía con seguridad que había ido a refugiarse a su oficina. Cuando el elevador se abre se encuentra con Hideoshi Hiragizawa quien le sonríe y le atrapa en sus brazos dándole dos besos en las mejillas. - ¿Qué te pasa preciosa¿Acaso no estás contenta de verme?

-En realidad estoy preocupada- Dice Tomoyo notándose muy inquieta. Le suelta de su abrazo y se aleja cortésmente para decirle.. – Pensé que te quedarías en Londres un poco mas.

-Estaba echándote de menos.

-¿Kaho vino contigo? – Pregunta abordando el elevador mientras el hombre aun lo sujetaba con su figura.

-No. Decidió quedarse un par de días más. Ya sabes… anda con Li para arriba y abajo. – Sonríe un poco mas mientras Tomoyo frunce el ceño. - ¿Acaso estás celosa de ellos chérie? – Dice tomando un bucle de sus cabellos y enredarlo en su dedo.

-Claro que no. Solo me preocupo por Li- Dice rápidamente.- Kaho parece estar muy interesada en él pero no tienen nada en común.

-A veces los opuestos se atraen – se defiende.- Mira por ejemplo a mi hermano y ella…

-¿Tu hermano?

-¿Acaso no te contó que estuvo comprometido con ella? – Sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.- Si. A punto de casarse. Pero Kaho parecía no estar muy segura.

-¿Por qué?

-Quien sabe. Pareciera que Eriol tampoco estaba seguro de eso pero ahora anda enamorado de ella como perro faldero.

-¿Cómo?

-Si. Siempre dijo mi buen hermano con cara de santurrón que buscaría otra mujer para hacer sentir celos a Kaho…- negando con su rostro.- Una posición un tanto infantil.

-¿Cómo la teoría de que un clavo saca a otro?

-Ese es Eriol. No se cuantas mujeres tuvo después de Kaho. Lo que si se es que buscaría a otra rápido para hacerle sentir celos. Pero Kaho está feliz con Li. ¿Acaso no se notaban felices en Londres?

Tomoyo escucha aquello incrédula. ¿Eriol buscaba un reemplazo¿Alguien con quien darle celos a Kaho¿Acaso aun seguía enamorado de la modelo?

Hideoshi atrae su mirada colocando un dedo en su mentón y dice con un susurro.- Mi hermano sabe ganarse a las personas porque siempre tiene dobles intenciones Chérie… siempre fue así. Con su cara de ángel pero su mente es otra cosa… siempre ha amado a Kaho y mira… se ha quedado en Londres. ¿Por qué? Simplemente para expiarlos… - Encogiéndose de hombros.- Mi hermano no se dará por vencido. No tan fácil.

Tomoyo no asintió pero dejó que el hombre besara sus labios y ella se entregó a su caricia sintiendo una rara sensación en su estómago y en su corazón. Pero no era por los besos recibidos departe de Hideoshi.

Es por el pensamiento de Kaho y Eriol juntos lo que le incomodaba.

-----------

Tres días justos pasarían antes de la llegada de Xiao Lang Li en las que Kaho aprovechó para venir junto al varón en el mismo vuelo. Sin sonreír, Xiao Lang pasó por el medio de los periodistas en medio de un flanco de guardias de seguridad y Kaho estaba aferrada a su brazo. La escolta los llevó hasta la limosina que les esperaba con Wei dentro quien le dio la bienvenida al joven señor.

-¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? – pregunta el mayordomo.

-Mas o menos. ¿Quién le dijo a la prensa que llegaba el día de hoy? – Pregunta muy serio.

-Seguro Kinomoto… - Dice Kaho distraídamente y sonando venenosa.- Le gusta llamar la atención a cualquier precio.

-Sakura…

-No creo que haya sido Sakura señor.- Dice Wei dubitativo.- Ella no sabe que usted regresa hoy.

-¿No sabe¿Bromeas? Si en Diamantes Li no se mueve un alfiler sin que ella lo sepa- Opina Shaoran sorprendido.

-No ha tenido tiempo Señor. Ha pasado los últimos dos días sirviendo de guía a un visitante de Japón.

-¿Su hermano?

-No. El encargado de la división de Diamantes Li en Japón. Por solicitud directa de su padre.

Shaoran frunció el ceño pero no opinó nada. Kaho se acurrucó mas contra su cuerpo observando con desafío a Wei y este simplemente les retira la mirada observando por la ventana.

-Pensé que estabas con Hien- Declara Shaoran distraídamente.

-Así es señor. Pero me ha remitido a la casa Li ahora que usted vuelve.

-¿Quién informó de mi regreso?

-.La señorita Meiling solicitó un coche para usted. Ella sabía de su retorno-

Shaoran no asiente pero si recuerda que los últimos dos días ha estado hablando a la casa queriendo hablar con Sakura y Meiling tomaba el teléfono informándole muchas cosas de la casa y en especial de lo publicado por los medios.

-Meiling… Bueno al menos trataba de hacer el bien. Tal vez alguien siguió la limosina.

-No señor. Ya estaban aquí.

-Tal vez acamparon todos estos días. Además en Londres supieron cuando veníamos Xiao Lang. – Dice Kaho. Shaoran no le responde.

Esos últimos días había pensado mucho en Sakura y lo ocurrido. Llegó a la firme conclusión que Sakura jamás se atrevería a mandar esa historia a los medios. No sabía que tanto estaba enterada hasta estas alturas la señorita Kinomoto no tenía nada que ver con lo publicado en los diarios mundiales.

Pero sino fue ella ¿Quién lo hizo?

Necesitaba llegar a casa. Necesitaba tomar un largo baño, dormir un poco y esperar a que ella regresara a casa para hablar.

-Tal vez quieras prepararnos la cena esta noche Wei. – Dice Shaoran distraídamente y Kaho le observa con una sonrisa.- Cena para Sakura, Tomoyo y yo.

-¿Cómo que ustedes tres?

-Meiling está en casa. Cierto, será cuatro.

-¡Xiao Lang¿Acaso no piensas invitarme?

Shaoran observó a los ojos oscuros de la dama a su lado y sonrió tenuemente para palmearle la mano sutilmente diciendo.- Hemos pasado casi una semana juntos; ya tendrías que estar cansada de mi.

-Jamás podría cansarme de ti.

-Pues te pido por favor que me des esta noche- Solicita con firmeza.- Necesito hablar con mi prima, Sakura y Tomoyo y tiene que ser discretamente.

-¡Insinúas que soy indiscreta!

-No. Pero creo que es algo que tengo que hablar con ellas… especial Sakura. – Insiste con la mirada- Es importante.

Kaho resiste reclamarle cuando una idea loca llega a su cabeza y finalmente le sonríe dándole un beso sutil en los labios.

-De acuerdo amor. – Dice melosamente.- Acepto que me dejes en el hotel esta noche. Después de todo, estoy cansadísima. Pero mañana en la noche, eres todo mío…

Shaoran observa al exterior de la limosina y borra su sonrisa. Kaho no era perfecta; en realidad hablaba mas de ella misma que de otra cosa; sabía bailar bien y era de portes casi impecables en la mesa. Es pasional, intuitiva, toda una mujer en todos los sentidos.

¡Era una supermodelo! La mitad de los hombres de Asia le envidian. Pero ¿Por qué no se siente complacido?

**------------**

Llegó la noche y Wei anuncia wue todo estaba listo en el comedor y procuró reunirse con el grupo de damas aquella noche. Cuando arribó al salón un par de voces resonaron diciendo "Bienvenido a casa" provenientes de Tomoyo y Meiling quien no pudo detenerse y brinca a sus brazos.

-Gracias. – Observa en el salón.- ¿Y Sakura?

-No ha llegado. Es muy impuntual últimamente.- Habla Meiling siendo abrazada un instante por su primo.

Shaoran busca respuesta en la mirada de Tomoyo a lo que esta dice.- Sakura aun no vuelve gracias a todo el trabajo que tiene últimamente. Pero Misa avisó que salió a casa ya.

Verdad a medias, pensó Tomoyo. Cuando Misa avisó que Sakura salía a casa fue porque la ojiverde inconsciente que Shaoran regresa justo aquel día. Sakura se había negado desde el fracaso con el departamento de relaciones públicas y la supuesta entrevista, no hablar o interesarse por nada más del hombre de mirada café.

Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando Wei dijo.- La cena está servida señor.

Shaoran desistió de esperar a Sakura y dijo.- Será mejor que nos adelantemos nosotros. Se le hará tarde.

Meiling con una sonrisa se cuelga del brazo de Shaoran y por el otro lado Tomoyo les acompaña. El varón se dirige a ella cuando le comenta.- Eriol vendrá mañana de Londres. Decidió quedarse un tiempo más con Fuutie y su madre.

-¿Acaso Lady Hiragizawa simpatiza con tu hermana?

-Considera que es una de las pocas mujeres con más gustos por las piezas de colección. Mi hermana tiene una extraña fascinación por _yadró._ Desde que estaba pequeña. A mi madre le regalaron unas piezas antiquísimas que ella heredó y ahora valen una fortuna. Es una fanática empedernida. Y parece que ella y Eriol además congenian.

-Una pieza de esas puede costar una fortuna- Opina Tomoyo auxiliada por Li para sentarse en el comedor. – Mi madre llegó a comprar un par una vez que visitábamos España y luego en Italia.

-Pues la madre de Eriol tiene una habitación solo para esas piezas. – Negando con su cabeza.- Anoche hizo que Lady Hiragizawa le mostrara la colección y le explicara donde las consiguió. Y hablamos mas de doscientas piezas… - suspira recordando la tediosa sonrisa de su hermana y sus suspiros en cada una de las piezas y su orígenes en la colección de Lady Hiragizawa.

-Algunos tienen fascinación por las estampas. Otros por las figuras de acción y las tiras cómicas… fuutie Li por _Yadró._

-Y Beth Hiragizawa.- Concluye Shaoran a la idea de su prima. Observando a Tomoyo pregunta.- ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

-Bien.- Responde solamente.

-¿Has tenido problemas con…

-Shaoran ¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que quieres en realidad preguntarme?

Shaoran nota que ella era mas perspicaz que lo que su rostro dejaba entrever. Este observa a un lado donde su prima mantenía una mirada firme en él antes de atreverse a hablar.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?

Meiling lo observa atónita. Trata de pasar desapercibida su pregunta por la ojiverde pero siente un tenue dolor en su pecho.

-Está bien- Admite Tomoyo.- Tuvo problemas con las personas del departamento de Relaciones Publicas. Dicen que recibieron la orden del correo de Sakura para enviar esos paquetes de prensa de la última publicación.- La interrogaba con la mirada a lo que Tomoyo añadió.- Dicen que fue ella. Pero ella lo negó delante de todo el staff.

-¿Lo niega? – Pregunta Meiling.- ¿De que le sirve negar¿Acaso esas personas dicen que llegaron del correo de Sakura?

-Dicen ellos. Pero no lo creo así. Alguien más tuvo acceso.

-¿Quién Tomoyo? – Pregunta Shaoran deseoso que lo que decía la amatista fuese cierto.

Tomoyo observó a un lado y otro de los comensales que le acompañaban para decir.- No lo se. Pero alguien que sabe la historia de tu familia. O parte de ella; con el propósito de herirte a ti… hacer quedar mal a Sakura… - Encogiéndose de hombros añade.- ¿Quién sabe en verdad?

Shaoran bajó su mirada a su plato y prosiguió comiendo la entrada. Cuando el plato principal fue servido se escuchó el sonido de un vehiculo llegando y una sirvienta procuró abrir a la par que Wei anuncia.- Debe de ser la señorita Sakura y su invitado.

_¿Invitado_? Shaoran alza una ceja perspicazmente notando en efecto dos puestos más en la mesa.

A los dos minutos exactos tiene su respuesta: una pareja ingresa al salón y Shaoran tuvo que contener un gesto de total estupor cuando se fija en la pareja entrante. Sakura vestía el conjunto de dos piezas con el que le conoció unos meses atrás. Para los ojos de Shaoran esta se veía más hermosa que nunca: de sus orejas colgaban dos pendientes de perla en tono rosa que hacían que se viera como una muñeca.

Pero la sorpresa del varón no fue la única.- ¡Li! No sabía que regresabas.- Ahí observa a Tomoyo quien no la observa a ella sino el rostro de espanto y sorpresa que puso el varón hasta aquellos momentos presente.

Shaoran se aclara la voz para decir.- Supongo que así es- Observando en silencio a Yue.- Era una sorpresa para casi todos…

-¡Excepto para mi! – Habla Meiling con una sonrisa de victoria – Tsukishiro… que gusto verle.

-¿Tsukishiro? – Pregunta Shaoran ahora observando con cuidado al varón delante de ellos: Recordaba que Sakura alguna vez mencionaría a su novio y el apellido "Tsukishiro" Había salido a colación.

¿Podría tratarse del mismo hombre?

-Tsukishiro Yue.- Anuncia Meiling con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Jefe de la división de Diamantes Li en Japón. Ha venido par de ocasiones a cenar. – Ahí mirando al varón de cabellos blancos quien no había hecho un gesto o movido de su sitio desde que ingresó aunque notó la mirada de desconfianza lanzada por el varón de ojos café desde que ingresó junto a Sakura.- El es mi primo Li Xiao Lang… _jefe total_ de Diamantes Li.

_-"Casi… casi jefe"_ - corrige Sakura interrumpiendo la contienda de miradas de los dos hombres.

-Placer en conocerle- Dice Shaoran aunque por la forma en que lo dijo pareciera que le produjera asco.

Yue simplemente asintió con una cabezadita y se sentó en su sitio predispuesto como en otras ocasiones. Sakura se sentó también en la mesa aunque en los cuarenta minutos restantes de la comida, apenas se hablaban Sakura y Shaoran mirándose a los ojos.

El Varón Li estaba más que curioso en saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ese sujeto de apellido Tsukishiro.

Y Shaoran se encontraba mas curioso en saber de este hombre delante de ellos: de lo poco que hablaba – ahí se percató que el hombre tal vez no le gustaba hablar de si mismo.- Supo que era originario de Japón, entró a trabajar en Diamantes Li diez años atrás cuando recién se graduaba de la universidad (lo que eliminaba la posibilidad que fuera el mismo Tsukishiro que Sakura alguna vez le habló), que actualmente estaba en China recibiendo unos entrenamientos que era requisitos departe del señor Li.

Cuando la cena terminó poco se conversaba en ella. Mientras Sakura se ofrecía a escoltar a Yue hasta su coche- Ahí Shaoran se enteró que Sakura había llegado en un coche rentado- el varón Li se puso de pie y se despidieron como dos caballeros. Shaoran salió por una puerta lateral hasta los jardines mientras Sakura salía por los pasillos principales para despedirse de Yue.

Solo Tomoyo y Meiling se quedan en el comedor. La de ojos negros azabaches dice con una sonrisa. -¡Vaya que ese Tsukishiro es guapísimo! Si yo fuera Kinomoto no se que haría trabajando con un hombre tan guapo cerca de mi sin brincarle y dejarle sin respiración ¡a besos! Yo fuera ella y no perdiera tiempo.

-¿En serio? Bueno yo lo noto muy atractivo pero algo callado para Sakura.

-Justo lo que necesita alguien tan bocaza como ella. – Sonríe Meiling.- Yo fuera ella y no lo dejara escapar sin saber si tiene novia en Japón.

-¿En verdad crees que Sakura estaría interesada en alguien como Yue Tsukishiro románticamente?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque te quedaría la mas peligrosa en el medio Meiling. Alguien como… ¿Kaho Mitzuki?- Sin esperar respuesta añade.- Se que buscas que Shaoran se desencante de

Sakura… - Cruzando de brazos añade.- Y se que tienes razones mas que válidas para haber enviado las fotos y la historia a los diarios.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio midiendo sus miradas y analizando sus pensamientos. También desafiándose. Finalmente la de ojos negros pregunta.- ¿Qué te hace pensar…

-Solo alguien ganaría con esto: Colocando a Shaoran en contra de Sakura. Solo alguien tiene acceso a fotos tan personales de los Li fuera de su madre y obvio de su padre. ¿Estoy divariando acaso, Li Meiling?

Meiling se puso de pie y se colocó a la par de la mujer de ojos amatistas. Ambas se estudiaron mutuamente en silencio y no podía decirse quien tenía la mirada mas decidida hasta que la joven de cabellos negros azabaches murmura contra el rostro de la heredera Daidouji.- Demuéstralo.

Con una sonrisa tenue Meiling se retira del comedor dejando a la heredera Daidouji con sus pensamientos al decir en voz alta.- No te preocupes. Lo demostraré.- observando a los jardines de la hermosa casa Li por donde Shaoran se había marchado momentos antes.

-----------

La joven de ojos azules estaba revisando unos bosquejos en su escritorio de la colección infantil de Diamantes Li que había imaginado de la noche a la mañana. Había tardado dos días en darle forma a la idea que rondaba por su cabeza y casi no pensaba en otra cosa aunque a veces pensaba en su amiga Sakura.

Había algo en la presencia de Yue Tsukishiro que inquieta a Tomoyo. El hombre era reservado pero parecía al mismo tiempo esconder algo. No quería preocuparse de mas o era el hecho de conocer a alguien tan cerrado en si mismo que le hacía desconfiar de él.

"_Solo son alucinaciones Tomoyo_" Se reclama a si misma. _"simplemente se nota que Sakura anda para arriba y para abajo con el sujeto_" pensando cuando los vio almorzando en la cafetería del edificio a ellos dos en la mesa mas alejada en los últimos dos días.

Unos toque a la puerta le hicieron levantar la mirada y sus pupilas se dilataron en el recién llegado -¡Touya! – Dice soltando todo lo que hacía y con una sonrisa.

-¿Creías que me iba de China sin verte? – Pregunta abrazándole.- ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

-Estoy bien -.dice respondiendo a su abrazo.- ¡Pensé que no te vería!

-No pensé que volvería a poner pie aquí.- Afirma el sujeto observando a su alrededor. La última vez que estuvo en el edificio una mujer lo abofeteó en el elevador y ahora dos chicas mas le habían observado muy mal. –Pero no podía irme sin despedirme.

-Pues al menos podemos ir a almorzar si lo deseas- Dice ella con una sonrisa. Touya le observa con cuidado y mucha intensidad. – ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo estás tu?

-Estoy bien.- Afirma segura a lo que Touya asiente en silencio. - ¿Qué tal un almuerzo rápido? La cafetería de aquí tiene un platillo delicioso de pudín de arándanos.

Touya asiente en silencio mientras Tomoyo sonríe y toma su bolso para ambos salir de la oficina. Ya en la cafetería uno delante del otro Tomoyo pregunta.- ¿Has podido hablar con Sakura desde su regreso a Londres?

-Anoche cenamos juntos. –Observándole detenidamente. – Aunque la he notado un tanto distraída…

-¿Distraída?

-Tal vez no sea la palabra adecuada. Más bien preocupada.

Tomoyo escucha las personas conversando cerca de ellos aunque no sabe de qué hablan. –Sabes que tiene muchas preocupaciones con lo de Las empresas.

-Creo que piensa volver a Japón.

-¿Eso piensas o eso quieres Touya?

-Un poco de ambas.

-Sakura no volverá. Tiene su vida aquí en China.

Touya dejó su servilleta a un lado para observar a la amatista y preguntarle.- ¿Y tu que¿Tienes tu vida aquí en China ya?

-Me dedico a trabajar.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero.

-Se a lo que te refieres- Contesta gentilmente y pensando en cierto sujeto de ojos azules dice pensativa.- Me estoy tomando todo mi tiempo por el momento. No tengo interés alguno de involucrarme en nada serio.

-¿Hiragizawa Hideoshi no es serio?

-¡Touya!

-A Sakura se le zafó el nombre mientras cenábamos. –Nota el rostro carmín de Tomoyo e insiste.- ¿Y bien?

-Es un buen amigo. Tal vez algo mas…

-¿Tal vez?

-Touya… No pretenderás que te información de todos los secretos de mi vida…

-No. Pero solamente aquella parte de tu vida que se que no me afecta como tu piensas.

Tomoyo le miró a los ojos y ahí lo supo. Tanto que dijo en voz alta como un hecho.- Conociste a alguien. –Touya come en silencio a lo que ella añade.- ¿Es del hospital?

-No. No tengo suerte con las chicas del hospital. Y la mayoría está casada.

Tomoyo no evita sonreír para decirle.- ¡Vaya todo rompecorazones!

Touya no dice nada. Tomoyo deja de reírse para preguntar.- ¿A eso has venido¿A ver si me molestaba que tuvieras otra persona¿Otra pareja?

-Mas bien para ver como me sentía confesándotelo.

-A pesar de lo mucho que significábamos en la vida del otro, es bueno continuar nuestros caminos.

-Siempre he dicho que eras mas madura que la mayoría. Adoptas una actitud frente a las situaciones que es envidiable, Tomoyo.

-Tal vez si. Tal vez no. Te lo diré dentro de unas horas cuando razone todo lo que me has dicho.

Touya mira su reloj para decir.- Tengo que irme. –Poniéndose de pie. Tomoyo lo observa pararse y se inclina a ella para decir.- Se Feliz Tomoyo Daidouji. Encuentra a alguien hecho para ti… y se muy feliz. – Besándole sutilmente la frente.

Tomoyo se queda observando mientras se marcha de la cafetería entre las mesas y unas chicas salen atrás de él. Tomoyo sonríe tenuemente y baja su mirada a su pudín sin tocar. Sus ojos los siente arder y toca tenuemente donde Touya había plasmado su despedida.

-Adiós… Touya…

-¡Oye! – Le llaman a Touya afuera.- ¡Oye idiota! – Gritan ahora dos voces y Touya al notar ser la única persona en el pasillo además de ellas se voltea notando las dos miradas furibundas de aquellas chicas. - ¿Acaso esa es tu muchachita de la semana?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Ah¡Ahora no te acuerdas de mí! Que conveniente.- grita plantándole tremendo pisotón que hizo que el rostro de Touya se contorsionara. _–¡Baka!_ Púdrete en el infierno…- Dice la muchacha pasando por su lado y la otra lo observa de manera despreciable mientras alcanzaba a la primera y juntas se marchaban por el pasillo mientras el hombre trataba de contener las ganas de regañar a aquellas dos chicas.

-Definitivamente es un país raro. -Es lo único que articula decir al recuperarse parcialmente de aquel pisotón. – Doy gracias a Dios que salgo de aquí ya… finalmente…

------------

La mujer de mirada oscura se encontraba pasando canales distraída con un cigarrillo en la boca y el cenicero en el colchón de su cama en el lujoso hotel. Había sido un día un tanto aburrido y ella no lo negaba. Unas cuantas sesiones de fotos donde Shaoran no había asistido. Comenzó a enroscar sus cabellos rojizos entre sus dedos pensando que paso seguía para finalmente conquistar al varón. Sabía que faltaba poco para que este se rindiera y pasara a ser el entretenimiento del heredero a algo mas; si jugaba sus cartas adecuadamente sería la próxima señora Li… al pensar todo el poder que tendría entonces no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero fue despertada de sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

Frunciendo el rostro apagó su cigarrillo y escuchó nuevos toques. Pensaba que era Xiao Lang y sonrió complacida a pensar en la noche que le esperaba si era el varón. Fue a ver de quien se trataba mientras desabotonaba un poco su camisa para darle un look mas sexy.

Cuando espió por la rendija de la puerta mostró su disgusto al rostro al otro lado de la puerta y aun así sonrió al saludar.- ¡Eriol¡Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí! –Abriendo la puerta en su totalidad notó al guapo varón que parecía recién volver de la oficina -¿quieres pasar a tomar un trago conmigo?

-No un trago. A hablar contigo.- Dice el varón seriamente abriéndose paso a la lujosa habitación de hotel.

-¿Hablar¿En serio?

-Deja de usar ese acento de travesura conmigo que no te queda- Dice con firmeza a lo que ella cierra la puerta. - ¿Estabas esperando a alguien? – Pregunta al notar las piernas desnudas y la camisa entreabierta. - ¿A Li Shaoran, tal vez?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Al menos que quieras pasar un ratito conmigo…- Avanzando a él y colgándole sus brazos en su cuello.- Recuerdo cuanto nos divertíamos en tu cama Eriol…- Acariciando sus cabellos. Eriol se separó de ella descolgándose de su agarre.

-¿Eso fue antes o después de enredarte con mi hermano?

La mirada de Kaho se endureció y luego sonrió fríamente. –Sino viniste a rememorar… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Advertirte algo- Dice con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Advertirme?

-De Shaoran Li.

-¡Xiao Lang! – Exclama incrédula.- ¿Acaso necesitas ser niñera de ese hombre? El no necesita una.- Sonríe con burla. – Te lo puedo asegurar: no es un niño.

-Deja los juegos de doble sentido Kaho. – Le corta y Kaho no se molesta y tampoco le responde a lo que él añade.- Se que Shaoran no se ha acostado contigo.

-¿Qué te dice imaginar aquello? Xiao Lang y yo pasamos unos días _Divinos_ en Londres –Le guiña el ojo. –Nos gusta pasar tiempo… juntos.

Eriol baja su mirada para levantarla sonriendo. Kaho se aturde un instante por su mirada que parece de conquista. - Compites contra Sakura Kinomoto. – Anuncia como hecho. – Se que has ingeniado todo un escenario de "dama en apuros" para atrapar a un hombre que parece fascinado por tu actitud. Solo porque ha visto tu máscara…

-¿Que sirve el advertirme? Por favor no seas ridículo.- Reclama Kaho cruzándose de brazos.- Tú ni nadie puede ordenar en mi vida o la de Xiao Lang. Si él quiere estar conmigo es su decisión, no mía.

-¿Usar a Kinomoto como peón y sacrificarlo para que Li te prestara mas atención si fue una decisión adecuada?

-¿Quién dice que no? Estuve varios días a solas con Li en Londres. Y no se quejó de mí.

-Porque es más caballero que muchos. – Suspirando pregunta.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Kaho¿Dinero¿Fama¿Poder?

-¡Suenas un hombre celoso Eriol! Por más que digas, siempre te lastimó que prefiriera a tu hermano entre las sábanas que a ti. – Negando con su cabeza- Debo decir que él es mas emocionante que tu… y no seré la última que lo diga… ¿Acaso Tomoyo Daidouji no lo prefiere a él?

-¡Cuidado!

-¿De que¿De ti¿DE Kinomoto¡Por favor! Kinomoto no quiere nada con él y eso es claro… ¿Por qué te entrometes tu¿Acaso actuando como caballero de brillante armadura¿Tratas de llamar la atención de Daidouji? Lamento decir esto pero a Daidouji no le interesas. Hideoshi está a punto de ganarte la partida y no ganas nada con amenazar que me aleje de Li Xiao Lang cuando tú mismo no puedes controlar a la mujer que te gusta. ¿O acaso crees que es lógico?

Eriol no dijo nada por unos segundos. Ambos luchaban con sus miradas y sus opiniones.

-Shaoran Li es inteligente… solo procuro que no salgas lastimada en el proceso- Encogiéndose de hombros – Digamos que un ultimo acto de caballerosidad.

-No necesito de tu maldita caballerosidad. – Ruge Kaho ante la actitud tan pasiva en el tono de voz del varón de ojos azules. Se dirige a la puerta y la abre para decir.- ¡Ahora márchate! No quiero que Xiao Lang malinterprete tu presencia aquí.

Eriol no se hizo de rogar y camina a la puerta. Justo delante de ella se detiene para decir.- ¿Recuerdas el cuento de la cenicienta?

Kaho lo observa con rencor en su mirada y Eriol prosigue como si su mirada no le afectara- Las hermanastras querían casarse con el príncipe. Creían que usando la zapatilla de cenicienta podrían engañarlo de que eran la mujer.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo?

-Que como ellas, tus pies no caben en la zapatilla de Sakura. – Sonríe triunfante.- Realmente es demasiado mujer para Li y mucha competencia para ti. Sakura es todo lo que tu no y por mas _"damisela en desgracia_" que sepas interpretar quedas demasiado corta para lo que Shaoran Li realmente ve en Sakura. Sabrá usarte y dejarte…. Para vestir de blanco y de sortija a la mujer que verdaderamente lo merece.

-----------

El joven de ojos cafés se retiraba aquel día de una larga jornada de trabajo. En aquellos instantes pasando delante de la oficina de Kinomoto – ni me pregunten como inconscientemente este llegó hasta aquí.- escucha las voces que provienen del interior. Al observar por el rellano de la puerta entreabierta nota a la asistente de Sakura sentada a un lado mientras anota unos datos en una portátil. Las voces que son de Yue y Sakura se escuchan hasta el otro lado donde observa como el hombre de aspecto albino está inclinado en la espalda de Sakura mientras esta analiza unos datos.

Es notorio para Shaoran que el poco espacio que falta entre sus cuerpos es mas que adecuado para que Tsukishiro detecte el sutil aroma de flores del perfume de Sakura que muchas veces Shaoran pudo percibir al tenerla en sus brazos.

Nota como el dedo de Yue desciende sobre las hojas que Sakura tiene frente a ella y aun se inclina un poco mas para mostrarle otra cosa. Suspicazmente el joven Li nota como la mano de Yue se dirige perspicazmente al hombro de Sakura donde le palmea dos veces.

Sakura sonríe levantando su mirada al hombre de ojos grises y le dice algo pero Shaoran no sabe de que se trata: Simplemente escucha los latidos de su corazón agitados en su pecho mientras observa nauseabundo la escena de ambos mientras trabajan juntos y de cerca.

Y Sakura simplemente en los últimos días se negaba hasta a verle y cancela todas la reuniones que los involucraran a ambos.

-¡EJEM! – Dice el sujeto no pudiendo soportar aquella invasión del "espacio" De la joven Kinomoto.

Misa al notar la presencia de Li se pone de pie rápidamente y Yue lo observa con indiferencia mientras Sakura se pone de pie algo nerviosa pero también con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Si, Señor Li?

-…….

-¿Señor Li¿Se le ofrece algo? – Pregunta Misa ante el silencio del joven de cabellos café.

-No.

-¿Se va a casa ya? – Ahora pregunta Sakura.

-… Quisiera saber si planeas quedarte hasta muy tarde- Dice Shaoran con la voz rígida y mirando con total desconfianza al hombre de mirada albina. – Así procuro mandar al chofer y no tienes que manejar hasta tarde.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento – dice ella de manera muy profesional.- Pero tomaré un taxi.

-No será necesario – dice Tsukishiro interviniendo y sobresaltando a ambos.- Yo le llevaré a casa. Aun no hemos terminado aquí.

Shaoran escucha la connotación fría e indiferente del sujeto de cabellos blancos pero algo le dice que es todo lo contrario: su mirada fría pasea por el rostro del varón Li pero lo que más le perturba es el hecho de que él palmea sutilmente la mano de Sakura para decirle con cierta dulzura—Tenemos que terminar temprano. Podríamos estar hasta muy tarde… no nos podemos permitir mas distracciones.

Sakura mira por ultima vez a Shaoran antes de voltear su mirada nuevamente a los datos que ella y Yue analizan. Misa anuncia.- Creo que pediré algo de comer: estaremos aquí un largo rato…- pasando por el lado de Li para dirigirse al teléfono y ordenar algo de comer.

Shaoran los observa nuevamente y ve como la mano de Yue palmea nuevamente el hombro de Sakura. Shaoran se marcha prácticamente queriendo partir el brazo del sujeto.

Y Yue lo podía percibir. Al marcharse el hijo de Hien piensa "Pronto saldré de esta si todo va acorde al plan del señor Hien. Y por lo que parece será muy pronto" -suspira aliviado - "Gracias a Dios... mi esposa me matara... no importa lo que el senor Li diga"

-----------

-Atchiss!- Estornuda la ojiverde en aquellos instantes mientras entra a la casa Li. – Pareciera que voy a caer con un resfrío. – dice mientras se frota la nariz. Ha llegado un tanto tarde a la casa gracias a una cena en el departamento de Hien Li acompañada de Yue. El varón se ofreció a llevarle a casa y apenas se habían despedido.

Sakura prosigue por los pasillos semi oscuros de la mansión muy pensativa. Últimamente la presencia de Yue era agradable para ella pues así se concentraba a pensar en otras cosas que no fuera Shaoran Li.

Desde el día de su llegada, había procurado pasar el menor tiempo del mundo con él.

"_Es mejor así"_ dijo pensativamente mientras subía al segundo piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

-¿De donde vienes a estas horas? – Dijo una voz que la sobresaltó en el pasillo casi en penumbras. Sabía de quien se trataba la voz.

Solo aquella voz le ponía a sus piernas a temblar.

-Tu… tuve una reunión con Tsukishiro y una… una ce-na- balbucea.

-¿Una cena¿Acaso no se quedaron con Misa?

-No. Al final no lo hicimos así: Yue me invitó a cenar… y fuimos. Acaba de traerme a casa.

-Tenemos que hablar – Dice con firmeza y la pizca de furia que emanan de sus ojos podía ser notable para todos.

Excepto para la despistada de Kinomoto.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- Dice a la defensiva y trata de avanzar por el pasillo pero él se lo impide agarrándole el brazo.- Suelta.

-Hablaremos por las buenas, por las malas pero hablaremos. – Insiste con premura.

-¡Por favor, no me amenaces! Las amenazas no resultan conmigo… ¿Qué querría que habláramos? No tengo nada que hablar contigo…

-No estoy amenazándote. Estoy dando un consejo práctico. Vamos a hablar lo quieras o no.

-¿Práctico? – Pregunta observándole incrédula. -¿A esto le llamas práctico¿Qué es lo que quieres¡No tengo nada que decirte!

-Ahora mismo me dirás que te traes tu con ese hombre.

-¿Cuál hombre?

-¿Cuál otro sino Tsukishiro?

-¡Estás loco¡no tengo nada con Yue kun! Y suéltame: me lastimas.

-¡Ven! –ordenó llevándosela por el brazo a las escaleras del tercer piso cuando unos pasos se hicieron presente en el oscuro pasillo. Los pasos de ellos parecían resonar hacía los pisos superiores: por más que Sakura trataba de ir en silencio era imposible por la forma que Shaoran le llevaba casi a la fuerza hacía el tercer piso.

"A su habitación" Piensa un instante la chica de ojos verdes y siente como se incrementan sus latidos. – Detente Shaoran… ¿Acaso no podemos hablar abajo?

-Quiero evitar que nos interrumpan. – Dice finalmente alcanzando ambos el tercer piso. Shaoran cierra la puerta una vez ambos están dentro de la antesala y observa detenidamente a Sakura.

Siempre se había imaginado como ella se vería en aquellos aposentos.

"_Divina con ese sonrojo que le cruza el rostro_" pensó el varón fascinado. Ella mantenía una mirada de fastidio mientras se acariciaba la muñeca por donde fue tomada por el varón.

-¿Te he lastimado? – Pregunta finalmente pero su tono de voz áspero no permite que Sakura note su preocupación.

-Estoy bien – dice ella secamente a pesar del tono preocupado que usara el varón.- Dime lo que dirás para poder marcharme a descansar. Ha sido un largo día y he trabajado hasta tarde.

-Siéntate por favor.

-.Estoy bien así. – Dice cruzándose de brazos.

-.Bien como lo prefieras. – Dice el varón algo nervioso por la actitud a la defensiva que la muchacha refleja.- Quería que habláramos más tranquilos: en Londres no tuvimos oportunidad de discutir lo que ocurrió.

-¡Lo que ocurrió¿Qué pudo haber…- haciendo un gesto de falsa modestia.- Ah… ya recuerdo ¿Acaso te refieres de la emboscada preparada por Kaho?

-Bien, te otorgo el beneficio de la duda: Kaho tal vez me explicó mal las cosas…

-¿Tal vez¡Tal vez!

-¿A ti que te pasa ahora? Estoy tratando de tener una charla civilizada contigo Sakura.

- ¿Ahora me vienes a hacer caso a mi¿Qué pasa Li¿Acaso ya se acostó contigo que perdiste el interés de defenderla?

-Estás pasándote de la raya Kinomoto.

-¡No! Por primera vez no estoy pasándome de la raya- Dice aproximándose a él tan cerca como le era posible. Y dejando salir todo lo que su corazón mantenía cautivo sin poder desahogarse - ¡Kaho Mitzuki es mala! Es mala, egoísta, perversa… es terrible… la última mujer que debería fijarse un hombre.

-Me fijé en una mujer opuesta a Kaho y esta me rechazó – Revela sorprendiendo a Sakura y su mirada lo decía todo.- ¿Tu que crees? Quería ver que pasaba si me iba por el otro lado… salir con otro tipo de mujer.

-¿Acaso andas con Kaho para darme celos Shaoran Li? – Grita Sakura sin poder contener su rabia.

-¡No mas que tu andando con ese Tsukishiro para dármelos a mi!

-¡No ando con Tsukishiro para darte celos¡No ando con él!

-Por favor… ¿Acaso me negarás que hoy te tenía las manos encima?

-¿Disculpa¿Cómo has dicho?

-¿Sufres de amnesia? Bien te lo explico: Tsukishiro te tenía atrapada en el elevador… ¿Acaso se te olvidó?

-¡Estábamos charlando!

-.Te tenía entre la pared de las teclas del elevador y su figura. No me parece una persona que le guste charlar. Mas bien de los que aprovechan los momentos para manosear a las muejres.

Sakura atónita le dice – Yue Kun no es así. - .-¡Trataba de pulsar el botón y habían muchas personas en el elevador!

-¿Qué pasó esta noche entonceS¿Tenía que estar encima de ti para mostrarte algo que podía bien mandarte por correo electrónico!?

-Estás loco. Yue Kun contrario a Mitzuki es una persona muy correcta. No anda interesado en mí. Somos amigos desde que fuimos presentados. Y para tu información, él charla. No como otros que desde que abren la bocaza lo hacen para ofender…

-¡Miren quien habla!

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Por favor te invité esta mañana a almorzar y me dijiste que no, gritándolo delante de todos…

-¡Me sacaste de mis cabales!

-¿Cómo¿Cuándo?

-¡Cuando defendiste a Kaho y no a mi en Londres!

-Estaba molesto contigo. Además dejaste bien claro que lo nuestro se acabó ¿Por qué te molesta que salga con Kaho¿Por que la atacaste…

-¡Que no la ataqué! Ella me atacó a mi y no hiciste nada para evitarlo. ¡Solo la apoyaste! Y hasta me insultaste a mi.

-Ya te dije que estaba molesto contigo. ¡Cometí un error! Y quiero que hablemos…

-¿En serio? Pues ahora estoy yo molesta, no quiero hablar y me voy a dormir…

-No vas a ninguna parte. – Dice cortándole el paso ante su mirada de estupor y desafío.

-Voy a gritar sino me dejas ir a mi habitación ¡Ahora!

-.No vas a ninguna parte hasta que aclaremos algunas cosas…

-¿Ah¿Quién me lo impedirá¿Tu, acaso?

-Si.

-¿Ah si¿Cómo si se puede saber?

-Con esto- Dice Shaoran tomándole sorpresivamente por la cintura, atrayéndole contra su cuerpo, su boca varonil y robándole el beso más exigente que Sakura fantaseó en su vida.

Aunque ella muchacha por soltarse tal vez lo hizo por los primeros diez segundos. Pero la pericia de la boca de Shaoran le hizo rendirse a la sensación de su boca sobre la suya y la lengua masculina explorando la suya sin nada de decoro y la sensación de hastío, odio, indignación y orgullo se fue convirtiendo en pasión. Una pasión lujuriosa, frenética y peligrosa.

Así que fue librando sus manos para colgarlas en el cuello masculino.

Una pasión que desencadenaría una serie de eventos… eventos buscados, anhelados, deseados y pasiones prohibidas.

Y de ahí en adelante, todo aquel conflicto entre ellos, sería olvidado. Al menos por aquella noche.

**------ Continuará. **

**Comentarios de la autora. Se que es un poco mas corto de lo que pasó en el capitulo 10 pero había dicho que lo ocurrido en el capitulo diez es demasiado incómodo para haberlo dividido en dos. Bueno aquí está lo que les prometí: el capitulo 11 y ¡Vaya eventos hasta este instante que he puesto el "Continuará"!. Bueno Shaoran sintió rabia, celos, odio, indignación y todo lo demás de si mismo. Papá Hien se las trae y eso está claro ¡Quiere que Sakura y Shaoran estén juntos¡Vaya que un padre – mas este padre- hace lo imposible por hacer feliz a su hijo y compensar sus errores! Pero lo que pasó en Londres seguirá dando problemas y ¡De que modo! Gracias a todos y todas quienes me han expresado sus ánimos, deseos de bienestar y salud además de sus tarjetas electrónicas, demostraciones de cariño y buenos deseos por mi recuperación. De verdad es que estoy un poco mejor pero este año me ha esperado con los trabajos atrasados en mi oficina que tuve que postergar por mi convalecencia por la muñeca y ya saben las consecuencias TT. También me disculpan aquellos que hasta este momento aun no han recibido replys por sus comentarios en el capitulo 10 y en el nueve. La verdad es que hay unos cuantos que recibieron comentarios y la muñeca se me resintió y tuve que postergar. Incluso esta semana he podido continuar con otros replys pero nada será suficiente para agradecer todo su apoyo en el transcurso se toda la historia. **

**Por el otro lado, creo que las actualizaciones serán de aquí en adelante cada una vez al mes. Esto es gracias no a mi problema de la muñeca – que en estos días me he sentido mejor o del trabajo- sino que estoy trabajando en un proyecto de índole personal que podría ocupar mis horas libres mas de lo que tenía planeado- eso no estaba en agenda- y espero poder concluirlo si le dedico la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre en dos o tres meses. Pero no se preocupen con Alguien: los capítulos siguientes están en borrador: lo digo porque me toma un poco mas revisar cada capitulo y por supuesto responder sus comentarios pero gracias de antemano por su paciencia. **

**A todos ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y les tengo un regalo . El capitulo doce está concluido en dos versiones. La primera version – versión apta para todo publico- estará disponible aquí en para que todos puedan leerla. La segunda version – PG 13 estará disponible en dos sitios: escribiendo a mi correo o solicitándola en sus RR – y procuraré enviárselas. Por otra parte el archivo estará disponible para los miembros de Deuz Amis para que sea descargado a sus pc o verlo online. Quienes ya suponen porque la diferencia no tengo que añadir mas nada: la version que solicitarán a mi correo es la versión que contiene Lemon de la parejita protagonista- ¡por favor no me demanden! Jajaja no pude resistirme y mis amigas dicen que quedó ufff… así que cada quien es responsable al solicitar por correo – o rr- o descargar ese capitulo de Deuz. **

**Pero después de esto ¿Qué pasará con Kaho? Bueno para eso estará el capitulo 12 y créanme que Shaoran sentirá mucha confusión en su persona pero todo se verá aclarado y Kaho tendrá su merecido: por el momento al menos. **

**Ahora a responder algunos saludos Kjyme: muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Me estoy recuperando satisfactoriamente pero que tengo que tomarme mi tiempo – la historia es que me resbale y cai y mi mano derecha sostuvo en parte mi caída pero con las consecuencias de un terrible dolor y mi mano derecha no es la misma: se cansa fácilmente en una posición, el teclado es un castigo para ella después de un tiempo y no puedo cargar cosas pesadas con ella. Estoy recuperándome pero toma tiempo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. **

**FENIXGIRL. ¡Siempre puedo contar contigo chica! Gracias por los animos. Que gusto que este capitulo es de los que mas te ha agradado. De verdad puse todo de mi para el capitulo 10 y que tuvo tus mejores reacciones. Feliz 2008 para ti y los tuyos y nos estamos leyendo. **

**Sango: hola! Bueno Shaoran sufre como Meiling le dijo "pasmado con los pechos de Kaho" jajajaja pero en serio: como he explicado a los demás Shaoran sufre del despecho de Sakura y recogerá los platos rotos al final. Pero este capitulo hizo que Shaoran perdiera los cabales jajajaja. Espero que este capitulo 11 sea de tu agrado y no sufras mucho con lo que se viene. Besos y gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo. **

**Rosh Bernal. Pues adivinaste mis pensamientos como puedes ver en el desarrollo del capitulo 11 y todo gracias a Hien Li. La verdad Hien los quiere juntos y hara lo que sea – digo lo que sea- para que esto sea verdad aunque "los hombres no son los que tienen el destino en sus manos, todo es obra de Dios" y veremos que una cosa dice el y otra es lo que tiene su vida marcada para el. Asi que un saludo para ti y que el 2008 sea de muchas cosas buenas y positivas para ti. ¡Chaito!**

**Kendappasoma. Jajajaja eres la única que no le gusto la presencia de Touya en este capitulo. ¡No puedes culparlo! – Daulaci ama esa manera de ser de Touya kun y Mikki lo defiende ji ji ji – la verdad es que Touya solo hizo lo que le corresponde como hermano mayor y además ¡Que se olfatea lo que hay entre ellos! Es por eso que el capitulo 12 y 13 tendran una visita sorpresa gracias a los "Comentarios" De Touya kun! Por el otro lado. Anotate en la lista de los que quieren matar a Kaho. Mi mano esta mejor y muchas gracias por preguntar. la verdad es que Shaoran seguirá un tanto mas con Kaho pero nada… esperemos que pronto se le pase la ilusión y busque a quien mas le conviene. :P bueno ya tuviste una probadita de lo que se viene – con mis comentarios al principio de los comentarios. – y lamento mucho que me tarde con la actualización. Espero que para la próxima actualización sea menos tardía. Chaito. **

**Syara-Black. Holaaaaa!!! Gracias por tu primer comentario en la historia. Me alegra mucho que sea de tu agrado y espero mas seguido tus comentarios. Un saludo y te cuidas . **

**Gabriela. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero verlos mas seguido y que esta actualización haya sido de tu agrado. **

**Angel Zafiro. Holaaaaaaaa. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Unete a la lista de "Odio a Kaho" ya esta larguita :P Gracias por tu aprobación de Elizabeth – eres la segunda que me apoya en que será un personaje muy interesante y mas clave de lo que muchos piensan – no será lo ultimo que veremos de ella. Espero que este 2008 haya empezado muy bien para ti y que tenga muchas cosas lindas preparadas para ti. Saludos. **

**KATA. Jajaja hola! Espero que este 11 sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu apoyo y ayudarme a llegar a 250rr. Gracias por tus deseos y cuidate tu tb. Byes. **

**Sango-Tsunade. Jajajajaja ¡Que expresión! A "Freir mono" jajajaja Shaoran es un hombre despechado y comete estupideces pero será cosa que esperemos que supere… **

**Shiriko- Sakura. Gracias por tus deseos de recuperación. Estoy mucho mejor y gracias por tus comentarios. No te preocupes, que Shaoran lo hizo por despecho y por no creer que Sakura significa mas de lo que su corazón le dice – y créeme en palabras del propio Shaoran "Estoy metido en un verdadero problema" jijijiji. Gracias por tu aprobación de Elizabeth y a mi ¡Me encanta este personaje! Y como le explique a Zafiro, no será la ultima vez que la veremos :P Elizabeth que zorra es Kaho y de lo que es capaz… ji ji ji por lo que te imaginas que su participación será vital en algún momento de la trama mis condolencias por el parentesco de Touya y tu hermano – el parecido entre ambos – y espero que todo marche bien contigo. Cuidate y un abrazo. **

**Sakuriitha007. Hola! Gracias por tus abrazos y besos! La verdad es que como captaste en este capitulo Sakura estará mas que dispuesta de un "Cese al fuego" y de verdad Shaoran estará mas que feliz ji ji ji. Gracias por tus ánimos y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado. **

**Nerak-Cibeles. Mis condolencias por tu falta de internet. Si se lo que es no tener internet por días y tampoco disponible a tu conveniencia – dure cuatro anitos con internet dial up y cuando mis hermanas se instalaban en el teléfono ¡Una tortura! Gracias por el DSL y ya mi vida es mas agradable . Espero que no tardaras mucho sin este capitulo y lamento la tardanza. Cuídate mucho y nos estaremos leyendo. **

**Para los que siguen leyendo hasta aquí abajo, aquí tienen la parte favorita que esperan: Los Avances. **

_**Para el próximo capitulo: **_

_**Algo pasa entre ellos, algo importante y radical. Algo que cambiara sus vidas. Hideoshi tiene una carta bajo la manga y la estrategia principal estará en conquistar a la heredera Daidouji. Kaho saborea casi la victoria y cree que será "La próxima Señora de Li" Pero ¿Cuánto le durara el gusto? Meiling descubre el secreto que se esconde tras la casa de Li y su respuesta es una salida abrupta de la casa y encontrarse algo que no anda buscando… ¿Sera este el enfrentamiento decisivo entre ellos? **_

**Ahora un corto de lo que se viene. ¡Que es una mínima parte de lo que en verdad se vera en el capitulo 12! **

_-¿En que puedo ayudarle amo Xiao Lang? _

_-Wei eres mi hombre de confianza como alguna vez lo fuiste de Hien Li. – dice indicándole una de las sillas de la mesa y Shaoran toma la otra. Observando al gentil anciano dice sin preámbulos – Sakura y yo… estamos involucrados. – mirando los ojos del hombre que conoció desde su niñez. – Muy involucrados… _

_-No tiene que darme explicaciones. _

_-No son explicaciones – Aclara el heredero Li. – Es que… - suspira mostrando que es difícil para el joven. – Necesito… - haciendo otra pausa mostrando mas duda – Quiero ver a Hien. _

_-Al Amo Hien. _

_-Necesito hablar con él: Necesito entender que esto no fue una parte de un absurdo plan… un plan para tratar de hacerme un favor conociendo a alguien como Sakura Kinomoto. _

_-¿Por qué seria un favor? _

_-Porque… porque me estoy enamorando de ella. – Confiesa- y necesito saber que tan profundo mi padre planeó esto. _

_Wei estudia su mirada un instante antes de decirle – Se que piensa que no se parece a su padre… pero se equivoca amo Xiao Lang. Lo conoce más de lo que quisiera admitir. – Observándole a los ojos – Se parece más de lo que quisiera admitir. _

**¡Espero verlos en el próximo Capitulo¡Besos a todos!!! Y gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y su apoyo!**


	12. Capitulo 12: El Rechazo a Meiling

**¿ Alguien a mi Medida.**

Capitulo 12.- El rechazo de Meiling.

**Advertencia: el presente capitulo ha sido omitida la escena lemon con la que iniciaría para no afectar la susceptibilidad de los menores y tampoco subir la clasificación de la historia. Para solicitar la escena correspondiente, solicítalo al correo de su autora. Gracias. **

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a K-Jyme en su cumpleaños… también a mi beta amiga y compañera escritora de Fanfictions la famosa Mikki-Chan quien ha servido de apoyo para la redacción de este capitulo. También a mis amigas Daulaci y Naiko Li, grandes amigas y mis más estrictas lectoras. **

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos ustedes! **

------------

Cuando el teléfono móvil sonó se extrañó de recibir una llamada aquella hora. Sin embargo lo toma sin dudar.- ¿Hola?

Duró unos segundos en responder al saludo de la amatista y aun así dice.- Hola Tomoyo…

Tomoyo observa a su interlocutor al otro lado de la mesa compartiendo una cena informal en un restaurante chino y Hideoshi notó el nerviosismo en su mirada lo que él se extrañó. – Hola Touya… ¿Cómo estás?

-.Bien.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

-Estuvo bien, gracias. Lamento mucho solo nos hayamos visto una sola vez. Tenía que volver de una vez.

Touya se echó para atrás en el sillón que había en la sala de médicos de turno del enorme hospital. El turno nocturno estaba comenzando a afectarle. Mientras permanecía con un papel de impresora en sus manos dice.- Quería hablar contigo antes de volver aquí.

-Bueno…- Dice ella ya colocándose nerviosa pues Hideoshi le observa con una mirada interrogante. –Creo que podré devolverte cuando llegue a la casa Li.- Bajando un poco mas la voz.- Ahora mismo no puedo hablar.

-¿Estás acompañada?

-Algo por el estilo.

Touya cayó un instante para decirle.- ¿Hideoshi Hiragizawa?

-Pero como…

-Oye: termina tu cita. Háblame cuando llegues a casa. Y cuídate. – Dice colgando la llamada a la amatista.

Tomoyo se quedó viendo el aparato un instante antes que la voz de su acompañante le llamara la mirada al preguntar.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Ella niega con la cabeza. – Solo es un amigo.

-Parecías muy preocupada mientras le hablabas…

Tomoyo guarda su teléfono móvil con cierta hesitación sintiendo su corazón latir mas rápido de lo normal. ¿Por qué Touya de todos los momentos, toma ese en particular para llamarle?

-Es solo un amigo de Japón.

-Olvida eso que parece preocuparte y concéntrate en pasar un buen rato.- Dice el sujeto tomando su mano entre las suyas. – Estas muy bonita esta noche…- dice aproximando su rostro al de ella.

-¡Que sorpresa!- Dice una voz aproximándose entre las mesas en lo que ambos ocupantes levantan sus miradas. La sorpresa es notable y Tomoyo retira rápidamente su mano de la de Hideoshi al notar la sonrisa enigmática de Eriol Hiragizawa delante de ellos acompañado del brazo de una joven muy atractiva de aspecto oriental.

-Fuutie Li- Dice Tomoyo sorprendida observando a uno y al otro. ¿Qué hace Fuutie acompañando a Eriol?

-Es una coincidencia Tomoyo Daidouji- Dice la hermana de Shaoran Li sonriéndoles a ambos.- ¿Cita romántica?

-Si/No- Responden al unísono.

Fuutie sonríe a ambos y Eriol solo los observa cuando replica.- ¡Mira que gracioso! No se ponen de acuerdo.- Notando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Tomoyo quien les retira la mirada. – Solo vinimos a compartir un poco de comida típica china. Eriol no ha tenido mucha oportunidad de probarla y este es el mejor restaurante de la zona de Hong Kong.

-Señor: disculpe pero su mesa está lista por aquí- Dice el mesero aproximándose a la pareja que estaba de pie.

Hideoshi observa a Eriol con cierta hesitación. ¿Sabría que traería aquí a la heredera Daidouji? ¿Cómo saberlo? Este era su restaurante favorito para las conquistas y estaba dispuesto aquella noche de llevarse a Tomoyo a la cama. Pero ¿Cómo sabría Eriol donde encontrarlo?

Ambos hermanos se observan con discordia en sus miradas mientras las jóvenes compartían un par de saludos más y luego se despedían mientras el mesero indicaba a Hiragizawa y Li su mesa. Ya allí Eriol tenía una visibilidad casi perfecta de la mesa de Tomoyo y notaba que no estaban tan cercanos como cuando los encontró.

-¿Podrías ser un poco mas disimulado Eriol? – Dice Fuutie aproximándose a su persona con gesto de hastío. – Te faltó poco para que le saltaras a tu hermano y te pelearas aquí mismo.

-¿Cómo se atreve a traerla aquí? – Dice con hastío mientras los miraba sin siquiera parpadear. – No la ama. Eso está claro… y se quiere aprovechar…

-Tomoyo no es estúpida.

-Te preocupaste tanto como yo cuando escuchaste a Hideoshi decirle sus planes de esta noche a Kaho.- Declara Eriol mirándole sorprendido.

-.Y te los dije a ti porque te importa Daidouji. Pero Eriol: ¿Si a Tomoyo le importa Hideoshi? ¿Si le quiere?

-No lo quisiera si prestara atención a los rumores de la compañía. – Dice entre dientes y con fuego en su mirada aun observando al par a cierta distancia. Fuutie le puso la mano en su mejilla para que le observara a ella.

Gesto que fue notado por la amatista quien frunció el ceño. Pero ninguno de ellos se percató de ello. Tomoyo dirigió su mirada a su acompañante quien hablaba en aquellos momentos.

-Oye: se que tu hermano no es tu favorito.

-Usa a todas las mujeres. – Sanciona a la par que el mesero llega con unas entradas y bebidas. -¡Tu misma me alertaste de los rumores!

-Daidouji me agrada. Y es tonta sino se da cuenta que estás loco por ella.

-.Pareciera que el tipo de Hideoshi es mas de su gusto. El parecido con el hermano de Kinomoto es sorprendente. Y era su novia antes de venir a China.

-¿En serio?

Eriol asiente en silencio observando nuevamente a la pareja a la distancia. Hideoshi parecía algo seco y Tomoyo distante, mientras conversan parecía sin ganas de querer estar allí.

-Pues es como si fueran dos gotas de una misma agua. A excepción que Touya Kinomoto no puede ser como es Hideoshi. Es un mujeriego de primera.

-Pareciera que odiaras a tu hermano – concluye Fuutie mostrando una mirada curiosa y consternada a la vez. Ella no puede imaginar odiar a ninguna de sus hermanas o a Xiao Lang.

-Es un hombre totalmente opuesto a mí o a mi familia. Hideoshi usa a las mujeres… no dudo que está con Daidouji para lastimarme a mi.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?

-Ese es el asunto; no se que le pude haber hecho para que me tenga tanto rencor. Pero no es la primera vez que hace algo como esto.

Fuutie sabe por los rumores que Eriol debe de estar pensando en su pasado con Kaho al hacer este comentario.

-Tienes que hablar con ella Hiragizawa. Explicarle que Hideoshi no es un buen hombre. No es como el hermano de Sakura…

-Imposible. No me escuchará.

-Ella te importa. ¿No es así?

Eriol observó a su acompañante un instante pero no respondió a su pregunta. Vio que Hideoshi hablaba algo con Tomoyo al oído y esta fruncía su mirada. Negaba con su rostro. Miraba su reloj y se disculpaba para retirarse con su cartera del lugar. Hideoshi observó a su hermano a la distancia y no sonrió. En verdad parecía molesto.

Finalmente paga la cuenta retirándose también del lugar. Pero por lo que Eriol notó cosa que le llenó de alegría el corazón, un auto perteneciente a la casa Li pasó por la joven unos minutos antes de que Hideoshi abandonara la mesa.

-¿Ves? Tomoyo no es tonta Hiragizawa. Ella sabe lo que le conviene.

"_Si. Pudo escapar esta vez… pero ¿Cuánto mas soportará Hideoshi?" _

----------

¿Cómo pasó? ¿Quién lo sabe en realidad? No ellos en aquellos instantes. Sakura abrió sus ojos por el sonido de los pajarillos que cantaban en el exterior. En un principio se sorprendió por las hermosas cortinas en combinación con la habitación que se movían al paso del viento.

Unas cortinas que no se parecen para nada a las de su habitación.

Se sentía algo extraña pero nada de que preocuparse. Se quedó observando las cortinas un instante cuando percibe algo pesado que cruzaba su cintura.

Se acurrucó un poco más no dándole importancia que no estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó un suspiro detrás de ella. Sakura, algo curiosa se voltea para encontrar el rostro masculino pegado un poco a sus cabellos. Era un rostro apuesto y ella se encontraba en la misma cama que él.

Corrección: Se encontraba en su cama.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse y sobresaltarse. Mientras se libra del aferre del hombre este se despierta no evitando quejarse. Sakura observa el reloj que está a un lado (casi pasando encima de él para gritar). - ¡Van a ser las nueve! ¡Despierta!

-¿Hmmm? – se escucha la voz melosa del varón desde la cama quien solo se revoltea un tanto para abrir sus ojos café y fijarse en la mujer que tenía sus cabellos totalmente alborotados y comenzaba a abotonarse la camisa que llevaba la noche anterior.- Buenos días. – dice con una sonrisa melosa.

-Nada de buenos días- Dice ella nerviosa y notándose de mal humor. Pero Shaoran percibe que es preocupación.- ¡Debimos de estar abajo hace una hora para irnos a trabajar!

-Creo que eso no importa mucho ahora. – Dice mirándole con una sonrisita muy traviesa que solo hace que la voluntad de Sakura se doble… solo un poquito. –como quiera llegaremos tarde.

-¡Shaoran! Por favor… no empeores las cosas… - Dice retirándole la mirada.

-¿Cómo podría yo empeorarla? – Pregunta con inocencia y buen humor.

-.Sugiriendo quedarnos aquí.

-No he dicho nada de eso. Simplemente te dije que no vale la pena aterrarse porque sean las nueve. Por tu cabeza debe de pasar esa idea y me la quieres achacar a mí.- sonrojándole un poco.

-Si alguien nos encuentra…

-Corrección: si alguien te encuentra aquí. Estamos en mi habitación. – Dice observándole divertido desde la cama mientras cruza los brazos por detrás de su cuello. Sakura observa sonrojada un instante el torso desnudo del hombre y recuerda como besó las marcas del tatuaje de lobo en el cuerpo del hombre y se enciende su sonrojo aun más. – yo tengo razón de estar aquí. Tú traes una duda razonable.

-¡¿Podrías hacer el favor de cubrirte un poco mas?! – Grita ella acalorada- ¡Nadie puede pensar con claridad viéndote así!

-Lo mismo te diría a ti preciosa… pero tú estás quitándome la visión de tu precioso cuerpo por ti solita. – Dice envolviéndose con la manta y poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta donde está Sakura.- ¿Qué tal si pido algo para desayunar?

-¡Estás loco!

-Loco por ti,- Dice envolviéndole con la manta y besando sus labios una vez… dos veces…finalmente tratando de sucumbir el cerebro de la chica de volver a la cama tibia. – No se como es posible que hayamos peleado tanto… ahora mismo no puedo mas que idolatrarte…

-.Si la casa se entera que he estado aquí… - dudando unos instantes al tratar de ella ser la voz de la razón- ¿Que tal si alguien ha venido por ti? ¿Qué tal si… nos vieron dormidos?

-Que lindo par seríamos vernos dormiditos abrazados.-

-Shaoran esto es serio.

-De acuerdo. – Dice dándose por vencido.-Nadie ha entrado hoy. Cerré la puerta anoche con llave para qué no escaparas hasta que habláramos.

-¡Por Dios! Deja de mirarme así- suplica Sakura al varón y este se ríe bajito.- Tengo que encontrar la manera de bajar de aquí… sin ser vista por nadie de la casa.- Expresa pensándolo en voz alta.- cambiar mis ropas y salir a la oficina…

-¿Darte una ducha?

-No creo que de tiempo- Dice distraída observando a su alrededor por si se le queda algo.- ¡Mi sostén! – Dice viendo el sujetador enganchado en el espaldar de uno de los sillones.

-Sakura ¿Podrías detenerte un segundo y pensar por un instante? ¿Saborear el momento?

-Lo que saborearé es mi despido.- Anuncia con un quejido sacudiendo distraídamente el sostén mientras ve que otra cosa puede quedársele..- El señor Li ha sido muy claro con las relaciones intra-oficinas. Le dará un infarto cuando sepa que…

-Creo que mi padre siempre planeó que esto pasara- Dice Shaoran tratando de tranquilizarla.- Créeme cuando te digo que no planeé esto.

-Eso está bien por ti. Pero pasó. – Dice ella tratando de hacerle ver el error de sus actos.

Pero ella misma dudaba en convencerse.

-Lo se. – Dice Shaoran tratando de que la siempre seria Sakura tratara de bajar un poco el ritmo.- Y fue fantástico.

-¿Lo crees? ¿Acaso se compara a Kaho Mitzuki? – Dice con acidez.- Ahora no soy mejor que ella en nada… mira lo que he hecho…

-Nunca digas eso- Replica Shaoran tan serio que atrajo la mirada de Sakura. Nota como sus ojos muestran cierta molestia por su comentario. –No eres un objeto de saciar deseos Sakura- Dice tomándole por el mentón. – Eres algo más importante para mí y jamás lo olvides.

-Es que no planeé esto- Dice con cierto dolor.- Pensaba casarme… casarme antes y luego… - sonrojándose.

-Lo se. – Dice Shaoran con una gentileza que ablanda el corazón de la ojiverde y su mirada se suaviza y muestra una ternura interminable. Le acaricia el mentón con adoración y dice con ternura para sonrojarse también.- pero ha pasado y no quiero nunca que te arrepientas… porque fue hermoso.

Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron en los oscuros de él y murmuró contra su rostro. –Fue increíble… fuiste muy gentil. – Admite roja como una grana.

-Lo merecías… merecías toda la gentileza del mundo. Y nunca dudes de ti o de lo que hemos hecho Sakura. Significó mucho para mí… para ambos.

-Para mi también Shaoran- admite para el varón sonreír y siendo besada por unos segundos; ella rompe el beso para decir.- Ahora tengo que buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

-¿Te parece bien las cañerías laterales de los techos? – Pregunta señalando afuera de la ventana. Sakura no puede evitar reírse. –Vamos: me vestiré y ambos bajaremos por ella. yo primero para si caemos, evitar que te rompas el cuello.

-¿Ambos? ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué pasa si…

-Ya en serio Sakura: no dejaré que te deslices por la tubería. Simplemente bajaremos como personas adultas y normales por las escaleras. – Su rostro de preocupación hizo que Shaoran añadiera astutamente.- Son las nueve. Ya Tomoyo no está. Meiling estará leyendo el diario en la piscina… dame unos momentos para refrescarme y estoy contigo. – yendo al cuarto de baño al otro lado de la habitación.

Sakura quedándose a solas observa a su alrededor y finalmente al cómodo lecho que recibió su cuerpo inocente para convertirse en el en toda una mujer y no pudo evitar sentir pudor al recordar todo lo ocurrido entre ella y Shaoran Li.

"_Tal vez fue mejor así. Llegué a esta edad sin ser amada por ningún hombre… y tal vez, solo tal vez estoy enamorada del correcto" _

**--------**

**--------**

-Buenos días Sakura- Dice Tomoyo tomándole de sorpresa aquella mañana. Eran las once y Sakura apenas había cumplido una pequeña parte del memorando de aquel día. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… bien… - Responde dubitativa y buscando unos documentos: documentos que no encuentra con su mirada en ninguna parte de su escritorio.

-Que bueno. Necesito que apruebes estas fotos.

-El director de cuenta puede ayudarte en eso. – Responde Sakura mirando todo el trabajo pendiente en su escritorio. Y no es la única. Tomoyo sorprendida observa como el escritorio estaba lleno de trabajo.

Pero su amiga no parecía con ganas de trabajar.

Tomoyo pestañea dos veces observando a Sakura.- ¿Estás bien? Te noto nerviosa.

-¿Hoe? – Pregunta mirándole a los ojos y luego desviando la mirada a su ordenador.- ¿Nerviosa? No; para nada… solo tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

-¿Acaso estarás molesta nuevamente con Li?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué con Li? – Pregunta sorprendida. - ¿Dijiste algo de Li?

Tomoyo parpadea dos veces aun mas confundida con la actitud de su amiga.- ¿Estarás enfermándote? Te ves un tanto roja- tocando su frente para revisar la temperatura.- Estás demasiado distraída. ¿Por qué no te marchas temprano a casa y descansas?

-No puedo irme. Tengo una junta con el señor Hien a las cinco de la tarde.

-Ve directamente de la casa.

-No, no me quedan muchas cosas por hacer aquí- Dice Sakura mirando su ordenador y tomando la azucarera y llevándosela a sus labios y sobresaltándose cuando nota que no es su taza de café. Sonríe nerviosa para decirle.- Creo que tendré que dormir un poco esta noche. Estoy algo trasnochada.

-¿Trasnochada? Pero si tu habitación estaba a oscuras anoche cuando fui a la cocina por leche.

-Ah ¡Ah si! Es que solo me dediqué a dar vueltas por la cama… - saca la lengua de manera infantil.-Oye, Hideoshi no asistió hoy a la firma de renovación de contrato de Kaho.

-¿Kaho?

-Si. Para la línea de Europa.

-Vaya sakura. Es la primera vez que veo que no haces una mueca ante la mención de Kaho Mitzuki.

-Estás paranoica. – Responde no mirándole a los ojos y sus mejillas se encendieron aun más si era posible.

-Tal vez si. – Dice dudosa.- Es que vi algo extraño entre Kaho y Hideoshi ayer.

-¿Oh?

-Si. Tarde cuando terminábamos la prueba de ropa. Hideoshi rondaba mucho el vestidor donde estaba Kaho. Al final ambos se quedaron a solas y me marché al restaurante con el chofer donde quedamos reunirnos.

-¿Restaurante?

-Quedé a cenar con Hideoshi. Pero no me quedé en el estudio para que no se pensara que lo acoso. – Sonríe.

-¿Crees que tengan problemas de agente y modelo?

-No se. Fue la forma con que miró a Kaho. – Sacudiendo sus cabellos. – Creo que le preguntaré cuando se aparezca por aquí.

-Si se aparece.- Anuncia Sakura.-¿Por qué no le preguntaste anoche?

-Anoche tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.- Dice Tomoyo pensando en lo ocurrido. Observa atrás para notar a Misa muy concentrada en su trabajo para decir bajito.- Sakura… tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Como amiga y mujer.

-¿Hoe?

-¿Qué opinas de Hideoshi?

Sakura observa a su amiga ante aquella pregunta y nota su hesitación incluso al interrogarle. – No se Tomoyo… Hay algo en Hideoshi que no me gusta. Tal vez sea que se parece un tanto a mi hermano.

-Hideoshi es un tanto más liberal que tu hermano.

-¿Ah si?

Tomoyo asiente avergonzada antes de decir.- No te alarmes pero… Hideoshi me invitó…- sonrojándose intensamente. – me invitó a tener relaciones con él.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta escandalizada y observando a su amiga que estaba sonrojada intensamente. - ¿Qué Hiciste?

-Pues lo rechacé claro está. – Dice Tomoyo sorprendida que Sakura hiciera tal pregunta.

-¿Es porque se parece mucho a Touya? en realidad no se que haces saliendo con alguien tan parecido a Touya.

-No se tampoco. Es divertido y en Londres fue divertidísimo.

-¿YA te has besado con él? –Pregunta Sakura interrogante. Tomoyo pestañea dos veces. ¿Eran alucinaciones o Sakura estaba menos despistada que de costumbre?

-Si. En Londres… y unas cuantas veces aquí. – Admite – Pero hay algo en él que no me convence.

-Sino te convence, entonces déjalo.

-Si, tal vez es mejor cortar de raíz. – suspirando melancólica. – Aun no se que hago al salir con él.

-Entre él y Eriol creo que elegiría a Eriol.

-Si, creo que yo también lo haría. – Dice Tomoyo algo triste y melancólica. Arrepentida de la distancia que había crecido entre ella y Eriol en cuestión de Días. Incluso desde que llegaron a Londres pareciera que Eriol se transformara en una persona totalmente diferente. No hablaban como antes, se quedó en Londres y volvió con Fuutie Li.

¿Será que ahí hay algo?

Sakura la trajo inmediatamente al presente al preguntarle.-¿Por qué no lo haces entonces? Salir con Eriol me refiero. Es un buen sujeto…

-Porque tal vez, Eriol no se interese en mi.

-¿Bromeas? Tomoyo: casi todos aquí saben que Eriol está interesado en ti.

-Estaba y es posible. – Dice suspirando – Es decir, cuando estuvimos en la casa de Playa me pidió que saliéramos un poco exclusivamente. Pero lo rechacé.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero, por qué?

-Era recién mi ruptura con tu hermano. Además Eriol y yo ya quedamos que seríamos amigos…- sintiendo un inusitado nudo en su estomago al recordar la noche del baile de lanzamiento de la nueva imagen de Diamantes Li. – Y podría ser que… se interese en alguien más en estos momentos. – Ahí pensando en Kaho… luego en Fuutie.

-¿Crees eso? Bueno – encogiéndose de hombros- Bien dicen que debes de aprovechar el momento… y luego no arrepentirte de nada.

Tomoyo se queda observando un tanto a Sakura por su comentario y su mirada. Ya no pudiendo soportar la incertidumbre declara- ¿Sabes? Hay algo extraño en ti el día de hoy – Dice sentándose sobre el escritorio de Sakura y acercando tanto su rostro al de la chica que podía darse cabezaditas. – Algo… en tu mirada…

-¿Mi mirada?

Tomoyo asiente. – Algo… peculiar… diferente.

-…sigo…soy la misma Sakura…- Dice nerviosa.

-No… no es eso…

-Tal vez es que me recogí el pelo hoy…

Tomoyo la observa intensamente y Sakura traga en seco sonriendo nerviosa. Tomoyo dice entre dientes pero no convencida.- Si… tal vez es eso… ¿Almorzamos juntas? – Dice incorporándose del escritorio.

-¡Si, claro! – Tomoyo se despide de su amiga no del todo convencida porque dentro de ella algo le gritaba que pasaba algo con ella.

Algo importante y algo que pasaba desapercibido.

Pero ¿Que era aquel sentimiento?

**-------- Dos Días después. **

-Vaya querida. Si que estás de buen humor. –Dice Hideoshi viéndose con su amiga mientras le maquillaban.

-Si buscas a tu preciada Tomoyo Daidouji no está aquí – Dice Kaho siendo retocada mientras el fotógrafo cambiaba las luces.

-.No la busco. Está trabajando hasta tarde. – Dice por lo bajito sin evitar ser tosco.

-Suenas decepcionado. A propósito: Te busqué anoche ¿Dónde estabas?

Hideoshi observa a la maquillista quien sorpresivamente se excusa con Kaho y sale a toda carrera de allí. Kaho observa con cierta hesitación a la maquillista y luego a su amigo para decir.- ¿También ella?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy irresistible con las mujeres.

-Pensé que me dirías que andabas con Tomoyo Daidouji. – Nota el rostro de hastío de su amigo a lo que ella le dice.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes problemas con Daidouji?

-Esa mujer es diferente a las demás.

-¿Quieres decir que no cae _fácilmente _a tus encantos?

-La invité hace dos noches a un rato de diversión… se negó rotundamente.

Kaho se rió por lo bajito.-Pero que puritana. –Replicando con cierto hastío.- No creo que ese rostro angelical sea una rutina cuando la has tratado de seducir. ¿Acaso será virgen? – Pregunta divertida.

-Lo dudo mucho – Dice encogiéndose de hombros.- me comentó algún día que estuvo con el hermano de Sakura por años.

-Tal vez él la respetaba.

-No seas idiota. Respeto no tiene nada que ver con deseo. El asunto es que ahora me evita a toda costa.

-Parece que tendrás que casarte con ella para obtener "algo"

-Recuerda que Tomoyo Daidouji es la heredera absoluta de una fábrica de Juguetes mas grande de toda asía. -.Kaho le mira divertida. - ¿Qué? Hice mis investigaciones.

-¿Qué piensas Hideoshi? ¿Obtener dote? Eso es tan siglo doce. –Admite con hastío pero divirtiéndose.

-¿Qué puedes pensar tu? Solo unos millones bien sentados me garantizarían querer ingresar al vínculo del _sagrado_ matrimonio. Aunque no asegura lealtad. Pero creo que en dos o tres años casados y podré obtener mucho dinero y propiedades. Ella no se negará si la tienes bien amarrada.

-Sin tomar en consideración que te haría firmar un prenupcial. – ríe Kaho divertida. – O sino ella, la bien precavida de su madre. – Mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa,- Recuerda que es empresaria. No tonta. Y asegurará que ningún caza fortunas venga en pos de su hija.

-No te rías. No es gracioso. Podría pasarte lo mismo con Li.

-Mis asuntos con Li están mas que bien, muchas gracias- Dice con firmeza y orgullo. – Hemos estado estos dos días juntos almorzando y cenando.

-¿Así que las cosas van progresando? – Pregunta jugando con las cosas de maquillaje que habían en el tocador frente a Kaho.

-Las cosas siempre han estado bien – Sonríe triunfante.- Lo tengo justo donde quiero desde Londres. Te lo diré luego. – Asegura ella bajando la voz y observando a su alrededor.- ¿vas a insistir con Daidouji?

-No se en verdad. Matrimonio no lo vale la chica… - Pensándolo unos instantes.- Pero el solo pensar lo que le dolería a Eriol…

-¿Eriol?

-Está celoso. Muy celoso. – Sonríe con orgullo a su amiga.

-Lo dudo. – Dice Kaho dubitativa a lo que Hideoshi alza una ceja curioso.- Ha estado aquí últimamente tras Fuutie Li.

-¿Fuutie Li? ¿En serio? – Alza una ceja curioso.

-Los he visto andar juntos por aquí. Siempre se van aparte; hablando en secreto. Se van a almorzar y esas cosas… además vi una foto en los diarios de un desfile de caridad y Eriol estaba en primera fila apoyándole.

-Extraño- Dice con duda pensando en lo ocurrido tres noches atrás.- Conozco bien a mi hermano y… bueno, tal vez… Li es preciosa. Pero no me descuidaré… tal vez sea una treta de ese hombre.- Niega con su cabeza para decir.- En fin, creo que iré a almorzar. ¿Cuándo acabas?

-En una hora más. –Dice viendo al fotógrafo pidiendo que vuelva a escena.

-Bien. Esperaré un rato más. –Sentándose en unas de las sillas y viendo a su amiga ir hacía el set para prepararse a nuevas tomas de fotos.

--------

Shaoran llegó a la casa para enterarse que Sakura llegaría tarde. Habían pasado tres noches desde que hicieron el amor y no habían vuelto a tocarse o tratar el tema y Shaoran no podía quitarse el sentimiento de desasosiego al no estar con Sakura. Pero había sido inevitable separarse.

Se había presentado una emergencia en una de las minas de Diamantes a lo que Sakura tuvo que hacer un viaje expreso a las afueras de Hong Kong dejando a todos por un par de días. Por supuesto habían hablado por teléfono pero la distancia había hecho su parte.

Era como si hubiese perdido una parte importante de su alma.

Toca con lentitud en la puerta que pertenecía al jefe de sirvientes y no tardo mucho para responder el miembro de staff más viejo de la familia Li. Wei estaba sorprendido de la presencia de Shaoran y el gentil anciano retrocedió sorprendido - ¡Amo Xiao Lang! – Mientras buscaba con su mirada su chaqueta que se había retirado.

Shaoran avanza dentro de la habitación y observa a su alrededor viendo que el gentil anciano no perdía su actitud de simpleza, delicadeza y limpieza. Su habitación era amplia, cómoda con una cama, una mesa con dos sillas, un refrigerador pequeño y un televisor. El librero de madera a un lado estaba ocupado con algunos libros.

-Tranquilo Wei. Puedes calmarte. Estás en tu tiempo libre.

El hombre miro a través de sus lentillas al sujeto que cambió pañales y le dio de comer alguna vez siendo bebé. Siempre había encontrado al joven como el espejo de su padre, física y espiritualmente.

Pero jamás lo admitiría al hombre que parecía mantener las distancias respecto a su progenitor.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle amo Xiao Lang?

-Wei eres mi hombre de confianza como alguna vez lo fuiste de Hien Li. – dice indicándole una de las sillas de la mesa y Shaoran toma la otra. Observando al gentil anciano dice sin preámbulos – Sakura y yo… estamos involucrados. – mirando los ojos del hombre que conoció desde su niñez. – Muy involucrados…

-No tiene que darme explicaciones.

-No son explicaciones – Aclara el heredero Li. – Es que… - suspira mostrando que es difícil para el joven. – Necesito… - haciendo otra pausa mostrando mas duda – Quiero ver a Hien.

-Al Amo Hien.

-Necesito hablar con él: Necesito entender que esto no fue una parte de un absurdo plan… un plan para tratar de hacerme un favor conociendo a alguien como Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Por qué seria un favor?

-Porque… porque me estoy enamorando de ella. – Confiesa- y necesito saber que tan profundo mi padre planeó esto.

Wei estudia su mirada un instante antes de decirle – Se que piensa que no se parece a su padre… pero se equivoca amo Xiao Lang. Lo conoce más de lo que quisiera admitir. – Observándole a los ojos – Se parece más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Shaoran retira su mirada molesto del rostro del anciano. Este solo dice- Ya era hora que tratara de contactarlo. Después de todo es su padre.

El guarda un minuto de silencio y se niega a ver el rostro del hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa. – No le debo nada a él.

-Le debe la oportunidad de la verdad.

-¿Según él?

-Según la verdad misma. – Dice con firmeza- hay muchas cosas que como sirviente del señor Li y la difunta Señora conocí de mis antiguos amos. La mente de los sirvientes nunca olvida joven Xiao Lang pero también existe la confidencialidad y la fidelidad… algunas cosas son necesarias mantenerlas en silencio y enterrarlas… incluso en las mas oscuras partes de nuestras mentes y jamás develarlas. He ahí el secreto del verdadero sirviente fiel.

-Supongo que esos secretos…. Jamás me los develarías.

-No sin la autorización del señor Hien. Pero creo que es correcto que usted se entere por él y no por mi.

-¿De que habría de enterarme? No hay cosas que no sepa del pasado.

-Tal vez tenga razón. Pero por otra parte, muchas cosas explicarían lo que podría pasar entre usted y su padre. O de lo que ha pasado…

Shaoran se pone de pie sin responderle al sirviente. Sin mirarle solo dice. – Concreta la reunión Wei… Es todo lo que pido.

-Como usted diga, Amo Xiao Lang.

**--------**

Sakura arribó sumamente cansada aquella tarde y mas temprano que de costumbre. Todo porque Shaoran le pidió que se vieran mas temprano. Como si tuviera mariposas en su estomago pero pretendía caminar directo a su habitación y darse una ducha antes de encontrarse con él.

O eso al menos eran sus planes.

Cuando al llegar al pasillo del segundo piso no se sobresaltó pero si se sorprendió al ver la silueta masculina esperando en su puerta: justo como se conocieron pero Shaoran estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro delante de su puerta mientras Sakura era la que venía.

No había escuchado su corazón latir en sus oídos hasta aquellos momentos. Sin embargo allí estaba aproximándose a su puerta a paso seguro y entonces cuando sus pasos fueron sentidos por el varón este levanta la mirada y le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Agitado ¿El tuyo?

El joven se encoge de hombros y la observa. ¡Dios! Había que estar totalmente ciego o ser tonto para no ver aquella belleza delante de él y solo odiarla.

Se pone de pie a la par que dice. – Quería hablar contigo. Sobre una decisión que he tomado.

-¿Oh?

-Si. He decidido hablar con Hien. Darle una oportunidad.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta atónita y sobre todo con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro - ¿A que se debe este cambio de parecer?

Shaoran le observa y Sakura nota la mirada llena de cariño a ella. Dice en voz baja. – Creo que viene siendo hora que le permita darme una explicación de lo que paso entonces. – Duda un instante para añadir- Es decir… todo lo que se ha dicho de ti y el… - sonrojándose un instante- no ha sido cierto. Entonces me pregunto ¿Qué más será mentira?

-¡Oh Shaoran! Estoy tan feliz. – Dice ella no ocultando su dicha. – ya veras… ya veras cuando conozcas la verdadera personalidad de tu padre. No se cuanto recuerdes de el.

-Casi nada.

-Tiene tu mismo carácter. Es mas… diría que son dos gotas de agua.

-¿En serio? Caramba Sakura Kinomoto: Cualquiera diría que tienes cierto enamoramiento de Hien Li.

Sakura ríe optimista mientras se recuesta de su puerta - bueno, en realidad tengo un enamoramiento de un Li y no es precisamente Hien Li. – Shaoran sonríe seductor ante su respuesta; la acorrala entre esta y su cuerpo: De nuevo la tensión esta ahí latente y viva entre ambos.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el deseo resurgiera de nuevo y las fantasías de aquella primera noche de intimidad volvieran a resurgir.

Cuando los labios masculinos buscaron los de ella, lo hicieron con sed y ansiedad. Sakura había aprendido a superar sus expectativas y sabía esperar: sus labios se conectaron e inmediatamente buscaron refugio en los labios del otro. Shaoran aprisionó su figura contra la puerta y Sakura gimió en su contacto corporal.

- Te he echado de menos. –Dijo el varón contra su boca.

-¿En serio?

Shaoran asintio en silencio buscando su oreja y mordisqueándola a lo que Sakura suspiró mas fuerte sintiendo una sorpresiva fiebre.

-Esta vez si estoy preparado. – Dijo con gravedad mirándola a los ojos- Solo si tú quieres…

Sakura sonrió tímidamente y giro el pomo de la puerta aun de espaldas. Ambos ingresaban al cuarto de la joven mientras Shaoran la empujaba tenuemente y era jalado al mismo tiempo por ella. Habrían cerrado la puerta sino fuera el grito que vino del otro lado del pasillo que los sobresalta y corta su contacto.

-¡XIAO LANG! – gritan con fuerza atrayendo sus miradas al otro lado del pasillo.

-Mei…Meiling… - murmura el varón mientras Sakura adquiere un tono purpura de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué haces con ella? ¡Y tú! – Ahí observando a Kinomoto - ¡No me imaginaba que podías llegar mas bajo!

-Te estás sobrepasando Meiling – Dice Shaoran interviniendo con un gesto molesto. – No te permito que le hables así…

-¡Que se defienda ella Xiao Lang! –Grita molesta. - ¿Desde cuando… - ahí ella no puede evitar sonrojarse intensamente al imaginarse que iban a hacer ellos dos - ¡Sin casarse! ¡Eso no va con las tradiciones de la familia Li y lo sabes!

-Estoy al tanto de las tradiciones Meiling, gracias… - Dice Shaoran estoico.

-¿Justificas tu actitud? ¿La de ella?

-Por supuesto que defiendo a Sakura. –Dice con firmeza- y no te permito que la ofendas- extendiendo su brazo de manera protectora- Sakura es importante para mi…

-¡Por favor! Ustedes… - dice con cierta burla y negación – Jamás de los jamases te gustaría alguien como ella… ¡Tu la odias!

-No la odio. Estás equivocada.

-Tú andas con Kaho Mitzuki. ¿Acaso las usas a ambas?

-¡Tu no me conoces en verdad si llegas a pensar que podría usar a Sakura o a Mitzuki!

-¡Me estas gritando! Te prohíbo que me grites – dice Meiling sollozando y no controlando sus impulsos. - ¿Cómo te atreves a fijarte en ella? ¡En ella no menos!

-Meiling: Te arrepentirás…

-No me amenaces. ¿Cómo nunca te has dado cuenta que soy lo mejor que puede pasarte? ¡Yo te amo, Xiao Lang! ¡Y la prefieres a ella! ¡A Kaho! ¡Y a mí que me lleven! – Shaoran notando lo alterada que esta trata de tocarla pero ella rechaza su contacto. - ¡Que sean felices!!! ¡Muy felices…! – ya gritando aquello y saliendo como ciclón del lugar.

Shaoran la vio salir de allí y no olvidaría el rostro triste y de decepción leída en su mirada. Cuando se voltea a la chica de ojos verdes esta tenía un rostro lleno de vergüenza y sus mejillas encendidas además de los ojos llorosos. Shaoran preocupado se agacha diciéndole. – Amor… ¿Qué pasa?

-Sera mejor que la sigas… está furiosa. Habla con ella con calma.

-Meiling es una chica grande Sakura. Tendrá que entender por sus propios medios que lo que pudo existir cuando éramos más jóvenes no puede ser. No la amo…

-La quisiste alguna vez Shaoran… para poder haber sido su prometido.

Shaoran pone una mano en su rodilla con inocencia y preocupación ante la consternación honorable y sincera por parte de su novia.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación pero…

-Por favor. Ve habla con ella. – Insiste con premura.

Shaoran desiste de discutir aquello con Sakura y asiente en silencio besándole un instante en su frente y apretando sus manos con un agradecimiento silencioso. Sale de la habitación de Sakura y baja las escaleras de la mansión para encontrarse a mitad de camino a la salida con uno de los sirvientes de la casa.

-¿Ha visto a Li Meiling?

-Acaba de salir llorando en uno de los coches de la casa.

-¿Qué?

-Hace unos momentos. –Dice la mujer apenada- pidió las llaves al señor Sen Tsu. El no quería dárselas pero… - ahí no llega a decir mas nada porque Shaoran sale rápidamente a la calle para notar que ya Meiling no se encontraba cerca.

"_Rayos. Meiling… no vayas a hacer ninguna locura" _

La joven veía nublarse su mirada gracias a las lágrimas mientras conducía sin control por las calles de Hong Kong. Una y otra vez en su cabeza se reflejaban las imágenes de su queridísimo Xiao Lang secreteando contra el cuerpo de Kinomoto: la puerta de la habitación abrirse detrás de ella y ambos adentrarse a la habitación mientras compartían un beso apasionado.

No es ninguna niña para no saber que pasaría a continuación en el par: ¡Conocia tan bien a Shaoran que estaba bien claro que ocurriría entre ellos solo con mirarlo!

-¡Está embrujado! Eso es lo que pasa… ¿Cómo puede gustarle…ella? – Gime mientras se pasa un semáforo en rojo.

Lo próximo que escuchó fue las bocinas de varios vehículos, el chirriar de frenos, su propio grito, observa el giro frenético que hace al volante.

Y de pronto total oscuridad.

--------

Cuando el trío entró a la sala de emergencias casi todo a su alrededor es un caos: Shaoran nervioso busca entre la multitud alguien conocido o alguien que les pudiera dar información. Hubo par de personas que reconocieron inmediatamente su rostro: había adornado las pantallas televisivas y los diarios por semanas. Otros lo pasan desapercibidos pues tienen sus propios problemas en su cabeza.

-Buscamos a una accidentada- Explica Tomoyo a la primera enfermera que se le cruza en su camino.- ¿Li Meiling?

La enfermera observa a la japonesa de arriba abajo antes de responder.- Esta no es mi sección. Busque en la triada.- Señalando atrás un grupo de escritorios casi a la entrada.

-Tenemos que buscar atrás.- Dice Tomoyo pero observa a Shaoran quien tiene un rostro de pocos amigos, preocupado. Sakura se siente aturdida por todo lo ocurrido. –Voy a investigar- Y acercándose al oído de su amiga.- Hazle compañía. – Señalando con una cabezadita al varón.

Shaoran siente la tibieza de un roce contra una de sus manos y nota al bajar su mirada que la mano de Sakura está entre la suya. Como si aquello le diera fuerzas para hablar declara- No debí dejarla salir de la casa en tales condiciones. Debí ir tras ella.

-Tú no tienes culpa de las decisiones de ella Shaoran. Es adulta.

-Estaba atontada… y… - Calla de repente.- No me lo perdonaré.

Sakura permaneció en silencio a su lado. Pasarían un par de minutos cuando

Tomoyo les informa.- Fue trasladada a una habitación privada en el quinto piso. – Ahí observando a Li.- Está bien. Tiene una muñeca dislocada y rasguños en su cara pero está bien. Chocó contra una cabina telefónica y un puesto de comida en una esquina. Nadie sufrió daños.

Shaoran asiente y con Sakura de la mano avanzan hasta las señales de los elevadores. En silencio los tres suben hasta el piso indicado. Allí van a la estación de enfermeras y piden por la habitación de Meiling y su condición.

-Tendrá que pasar la noche aquí- Anuncia una de las enfermeras- Recibió una contusión en la cabeza y ya le hicieron una resonancia magnética. Ya el doctor le administró unos calmantes y se dormirá en unos momentos.

-¿Podemos verle? – Pregunta Tomoyo y añade rápidamente.- Es su primo. Es el único pariente cercano que tiene en la ciudad.

La enfermera observa a Shaoran en silencio y asiente indicándole que le siguiera. Sakura y Tomoyo les siguen. Cincuenta metros mas adelante se detienen los cuatro a lo que la enfermera anuncia.- Es mejor que entre una persona a la vez.

-Anda. Entra. Nosotros te esperamos aquí. – Dice Sakura cuya mano aun estaba sujeta a la del hombre desde el piso de abajo.

Shaoran no dice nada y sigue a la enfermera dejando la puerta entreabierta. Sakura y Tomoyo escuchan lo que se dice dentro.

-Señorita Li. Su primo está aquí…

-Xiao Lang. – Dice con voz suave pero luego se endurece un poco.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ahí la enfermera sale informándole a Shaoran que solo puede quedarse cinco minutos.

-Llamaron a casa. – Dice Shaoran seriamente.

-No debiste venir.

-No digas tonterías.

-.Tengo derecho a decirlas y cometerlas pero no tu.

-Meiling…

-Si viniste a reprocharme algo, mejor vete. – Declara violentamente.

-Las cosas se salieron de control en la casa.

-¿Tu crees? – Dice con acidez. – Tu y ella…- Dice cerrando los ojos y notándose el odio de tocar el tema. - ¡Tu y ella!

-Lo se. Lo se Mei. Te cae mal todo lo que está pasando… - Dice tocando su mano un segundo pensando que Meiling le rehuiría pero se queda con su mano bajo la del hombre.

Meiling no quiere mirarle. - ¿Desde cuando … - Trata de preguntarle desde cuando el y Sakura eran pareja. Pero no se atreve. Aun le duele.

-No hace mucho…- Admite el varón.

El silencio se hace presente en la habitación. – Sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes… pero verlos…- sonrojándose un instante. –No debería vivir en la casa. –Gruñe – No debe de vivir en la casa Xiao Lang. ¿Por qué te gusta ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?

-Meiling…

-¡Te he querido siempre Xiao Lang! Ibas a casarte conmigo… ¡Conmigo!

-Eso fue mucho tiempo atrás. Y sin mal no recuerdo tú me abandonaste por ese sujeto.

-Nunca ponías fecha de boda. Estaba confundida. Era joven. Ahora no lo soy y estoy clara en mis sentimientos. ¡Yo te quiero! – Dice llorando y alterándose.- ¡Te quiero más que todas las mujeres del mundo!

Sakura y Tomoyo escuchan la desesperación en su ruego. También como solloza.

-Pero no te quiero de la manera que tu mereces Mei- - Dice Shaoran con un tono de voz que sensibiliza a ambas mujeres escuchando fuera. –Lo siento tanto…

-No. No lo sientes. No lo sientes porque tienes a quien quieres… a Kinomoto.

Sakura siente su rostro arder y sonríe nerviosa bajando su mirada. Tomoyo la observa de reojo mientras Meiling agrega- Veo como la miras. Te das cuenta de cosas que no observas de los demás. Debí adivinarlo cuando… cuando… bueno, no eres de los que se acuestan con alguien a quien no le interesan. Pero Xiao Lang ¡Ella y tu padre…!

-Ellos no tuvieron nada.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

Shaoran no le diría las razones autenticas y solo sonríe sonrojándose un segundo al decir.- Créeme lo se.

-¿Te vas a casar con ella?

-Creo que eso es asunto mío y de ella Meiling.

-Necesito saberlo.

-Necesitas dormir.

-Quiero volver a mi casa.

-Procuraré que Wei con el chofer te lleven a casa de tus padres cuando quieras.

-No debo estar aquí… ¿Pero, la quieres? ¿Te importa Kinomoto?

Shaoran dura unos segundos en silencio para decir.- Si.

Meiling mira a sus ojos: Ve los orbes oscuros de la mirada de Shaoran para notar que es sincero. Que está lleno de esperanza… que es posible que en verdad ame a Kinomoto. –Bueno puedo respetar tu decisión. Que te guste y todo esto. Supongo que luego tendré que aprender a ver lo positivo en esa chica. Formará pronto parte de la Familia Li y es justo que la familia siempre siga unida. Pero has roto las reglas y lo sabes. Trataré que me caiga bien… – y añade.- ¡Pero no creas que será muy pronto! Todavía no me agrada.

El varón agacha su mirada sonriendo y murmura.- Debo de imaginarlo. Pero agradeceré tu intento.

-No a todos en la familia le gustará. Es decir ¡una extranjera! – Cruzándose de brazos.- Pero supongo que está mejor que la mayoría. – Analizándolo unos momentos.- Al menos no es Kaho Mitzuki.- Pensando un minuto -¿Kaho sabe que la has reemplazado con Kinomoto?

-Aun no. Pero procuro hablar con ella pronto.

-Hazlo pronto antes de que Mitzuki vuelva con un ministro, traje de novia y testigos.- Dice ya sintiéndose soñolienta. –Hay algo que debes de saber…- añade sonrojándose.- Yo fui quien proporcionó las noticias a los periodistas y las fotos. – Shaoran abre los ojos ampliamente notablemente sorprendido.

-¿Tu, Meiling… pero…

-Robé la agenda electrónica de sakura con acceso a su cuenta de correo y todo lo demás- Sakura se sorprende y Tomoyo confirma sus sospechas. –Lo siento tanto Xiao Lang… pero es que no podía permitir que te enamoraras de ella… y se lo importante que es la confidencialidad para ti.

-.Sabía que Sakura no podía ser quien facilitó esa información o declaró esas tonterías.

-¿Cómo podías estar tan seguro? –pregunta Meiling entre bostezos. – Si estabas enojado con ella. lo diste por sentado… lo se.

-Porque Sakura no sabe la verdad de lo que pasó entre Hien y nosotros. Luego que me enojé con ella… luego de muchas cosas, llegué a entenderlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo se. Ahora duerme.- Murmura el varón no mostrándose enojado con su prima pese a las circunstancias.

Tomoyo toma a su prima un instante y la hala hasta el otro lado del pasillo donde no iban a ser escuchadas.- ¡Tu y él! ¿Bromea Meiling, cierto?

-Bueno su salida tan abrupta de la casa tuvo que ver precisamente con que… - sonrojándose tanto que Tomoyo pensó que se desmayaría.- Es decir… nos encontró…

-¡Sakura! –Chilla Tomoyo llevándose la mano a la boca de la sorpresa. - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué no me has dicho? ¡Me dices tu mejor amiga! ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

-No fue hace mucho…- Aclara Sakura a su amiga.- Ocurrió la semana pasada. No habíamos hablado mucho del asunto… las cosas pasaron un tanto… rápido.

-¡Ay por todos los santos! ¡Tú y él! – chilla Tomoyo evitando dar brincos. – ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ambos estaban locos por el otro… ¡kawaii! – Esta tiene estrellas en sus ojos y una mirada ilusionada. - ¡Forman tan linda pareja!

-¡Tomoyo cálmate! ¿Qué tal si se entera que tu sabes? ¡Se moriría de la vergüenza!– Dice aun avergonzada. - ¡Contrólate!

-Es que no puedo creer esto de ti… ¡Una semana! Sin decir nada a tu mejor amiga… con razón estas en la nube nueve todo el tiempo.

-¡Nadie mas lo sabe! Meiling nos descubrió cuando Shaoran entraba a mi alcoba y… y… todo se salió de control. Más creo que estaba algo bebida antes de encontrarnos… y salió descontrolada de la casa en el coche.

-¡Increíble! Vaya que eres una pícara Sakura.

-¡Tomoyo, por favor! – Dice la ojiverde ahogándose ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Es cierto entonces? ¿Se van a casar?

-No lo se. No lo hemos hablado.

-Pero si lo que dice Meiling es cierto, cabe la posibilidad que si se casen. –Sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – No se involucra de esa manera con nadie con quien no pretenda casarse. La escuchaste.

-Pero si es así… Sabemos que tuvo algo con Kaho.

-¿Te lo admitió?

-No hablamos al respecto.- Murmura algo aturdida y aun sonrojada. – Debió de planear casarse un par de veces…- sacudiendo sus cabellos y provocando una risita de su prima. - ¿Qué?

-Bueno, son cosas de hombres Sakura… pero me debes todos los detalles.

-¿Qué? ¿ESTAS LOCA TOMOYO?

-Shhhhhhhh estamos en un hospital.

La voz del hombre atrajo sus miradas al anunciar.- Meiling se ha dormido. ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada. ¿Estará bien? – Pregunta Tomoyo pues su amiga aun estaba ahogada por su solicitud de contarle "Todo".

-Si. Mañana le darán de alta- Responde Shaoran y le dice a la chica de ojos verdes. – Las enfermeras la cuidarán. Ya he hablado con Wei por el teléfono móvil y su madre ya está en camino a Hong Kong.

-¿Te quedarás con ella? – Pregunta Tomoyo.

-Es lo mejor. Ustedes vayan a casa.

-Tomaremos un taxi para dejar el coche aquí para ti.- Anuncia Sakura. Shaoran la estrecha por su cintura y le da un tenue beso en los labios pero Tomoyo puede ver la pasión en las miradas de ambos.

-Bien. Nos vemos…- dice soltándole a regañadientes mientras Tomoyo hala a su amiga de la mano.

-Buenas noches. – se despide Tomoyo conteniendo una sonrisa conspiradora que hizo que Li le lanzara una mirada de curiosidad.

--------------

Kaho se encontraba sentada en los jardines de la casa Li esperando la llegada de Xiao Lang. Se extrañaba que el sujeto haya pedido que le viera en la casa más con lo sucedido con Sakura Kinomoto en Londres.

Despejaba sus dudas imaginándose que algo importante debía de pasar para que Xiao Lang le pidiera que se encontraran en los jardines de la casa Li.

_-Tal vez ocurre hoy lo que las esperado – había dicho Hideoshi con quien se encontraba reunido a la hora de salida al momento que el chino le llama para concretar la cita. Kaho le observa atenta- has ganado la batalla contra Kinomoto – levantando su copa para brindar con su amiga- Felicidades… señora Li. _

_-Futura__ Señora Li- corrige Kaho aceptando su brindis y tomando un sorbo. – La verdad será interesante ser la heredera absoluta de semejante fortuna ¿no Crees? _

_-El retiro digno para la Modelo más importante de Japón y China. _

_-Con todos los biombos necesarios a una persona como yo. _

_-¿Qué pasara con Kinomoto Sakura? _

_Kaho piensa un segundo antes de añadir con una sonrisa de triunfo. -Convenceré a Xiao Lang que la saque definitivamente de la empresa una vez adquiera toda la administración. ¿Para que la necesitará luego de eso? _

_-¿En serio? ¿Simplemente la dejaras ir Kaho? _

_-Claro que no. No antes de avergonzarle delante de todos aquellos que le conocen. – Levantando nuevamente su copa – Será la despedida perfecta para alguien como Kinomoto Sakura: de la manera más deshonrosa y penosa posible. No conseguirá trabajo ni vendiendo en un supermercado. _

_Hideoshi ríe educadamente y no evita decir - ¡eres maléfica amiga querida! – Chocando su copa contra la de ella – Me alegra tenerte como amiga y no como enemiga. _

_-El final perfecto para nuestra "heroína": Sakura Kinomoto. – dice bebiendo de su copa. – Ella en la calle y yo en el Lecho de Li Xiao Lang._

-Disculpa la espera – dice el varón despertando a la mujer de sus pensamientos que no evita sonreír. Se pone de pie repentinamente colgándose del cuello del varón.

-No te preocupes Xiao Lang. – Dice besándole cerca de los labios y Shaoran quita sus brazos de su cuello. - ¡Te has desaparecido estos días!

-He tenido mucho trabajo.

-¿Y Bien? ¿De que quieres hablarme? Pudimos reunirnos en el hotel…- Habla de manera seductora.

Shaoran se sentó al lado de ella en la banca y ella le acompañaba. Dura un segundo para decir – Lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Siento… lo lamento. Debí de hacer esto antes… mucho antes. – Dice nervioso y con cierta hesitación. Observa a los ojos de la mujer y dice – Pero es mejor ahora…

-Oh Xiao Lang. – Dice ella ansiosa y sus manos buscan las masculinas. Este le aferra con firmeza sus manos. Mientras ella sonríe tontamente agrega ya que se imaginaba una proposición matrimonial. – Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Lo sabes ¿no es así?

-Si lo se. – Dice el hombre decidido. – Primero tengo que agradecer tu amistad. Y tu interés por mi…

-Siempre ha sido con las mejores intenciones del mundo. –Declara con una sonrisa tonta e ilusa aparentando ingenuidad. – Sabes que te quiero. Tal vez estoy… algo enamorada de ti. Pero tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para solidificar nuestros sentimientos…

-Lo se. Es por eso que es tan difícil para mí…

-Dime lo que sea Xiao Lang… puedes confiar en mi.

-Creo que debemos romper.

Kaho parpadea y toma unos segundos para borrar su sonrisa y su mirada se llena de estupefacción. - ¿Cómo has dicho?

-Creo que debemos romper Kaho. No soy el hombre para ti y tú definitivamente no eres para mí. Y es mejor que sea ahora y no esperar más.

-No. No Xiao lang: Estás confundido. – Dice la joven con cierto espasmo de sorpresa.

Shaoran se pone de pie y avanza unos pasos alejándose de ella para declararle. – Jamás en mi vida… o al menos, en mucho tiempo he estado tan seguro. Tenemos que romper. Es lo mejor.

Kaho indignada se pone de pie y avanza hasta el varón. Le observa la mirada por unos instantes para preguntar. - ¿Eres Gay?

-¿Disculpa?

-Eso lo explica todo. – Dice algo turbada y de un lado aliviado y no lo escondía- Eres gay. Santo Cielo. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

-No soy homosexual.

-¡Claro que lo eres! Tienes que serlo Xiao Lang. Me dejas… nunca… ¡Nadie me ha dejado a mi! Yo soy quien los dejo… nunca… ¡Tiene que haber una explicación como esa!

-No soy homosexual. Simplemente es que no comparto tus mismos sentimientos. Simplemente… eres atractiva, simpática, sabes divertirte pero no eres alguien para mí…

-¿Bromeas cierto? Esta es la idea tuya de una broma… ¡no tiene gracia Xiao Lang!

Xiao Lang niega con su rostro.

-¡No puedes… no puedes hacerme esto!

-Creo que ya lo hice Kaho. – Le dice con firmeza y calma.

La mujer no se inmuta cuando se pone de pie y muestra total indignación y ciertamente molesta.

-¿Qué crees que les diré a todos a mi alrededor? ¡Nadie comprenderá esto! ¡Yo no entiendo esto!

-Es fácil de entender: No veo el sentido de continuar esto. Así que le estoy poniendo fin.

La mujer no se inmuta cuando le plasma con toda su fuerza una bofetada en plena cara. - ¡Eres un idiota! Un completo idiota. ¿Crees que alguien ha dejado a Kaho Mitzuki? ¡Nadie deja a Kaho Mitzuki!

-Creo que acabo de hacerlo. Acepta las cosas por las buenas… - Dice el no mostrando dolor alguno por la bofetada aunque el rostro le arde.

Duran unos segundos en silencio a lo que ella dice. -¡Esto fue Eriol! ¡Te ha metido ideas absurdas en tu cabeza! ¡El dijo que te diría mentiras y …

-Hiragizawa no tuvo que ver nada con esto.

-Kinomoto – murmura mirando a sus ojos. - ¿Es ella, cierto Xiao Lang? Tiene que ver con Kinomoto.

-Basta. Basta Kaho. Ponle fin a esto… ya basta…

Kaho lo observa con rencor. Indignada murmura contra su rostro. – Tú y ella… espero que disfruten lo que les quede de tiempo juntos… porque no será para siempre. – Sonriendo con veneno – las mujeres solemos cansarnos de los hombres así como ustedes lo hacen. Y sabemos que la maldición de lo hombres Li vienen en cansarse pronto de sus mujeres. – Acaricia su mentón con significado y dice con sensualidad y rencor. – Adiós Xiao Lang. Pudo ser divertido… mientras durara. –Lanzándole un beso y marchándose contoneando las caderas de una manera tan atrevida para llamar la atención del varón.

**----------------- Continuará. **

**COMENTARIOS DE LA EUFORICA AUTORA. Ayayayayayayay ahora si es que me he ganado amigos o enemigos… ¡bien! Cuantas cosas han pasado en este capitulo doce pero estamos lejos de concluir la historia ¡y con lo que se viene querrán matarme! Bueno como muchos se habrán dado cuenta, los protagonistas han dado un paso ¡enorme! ¡Y vaya paso! Aquellos que han solicitado el lemon por su correo lo tienen desde ayer o en realidad aun no lo han recibido la tendrán en las próximas horas. Si deseas el lemon y por una razón u otra no lo solicitaste solo tienes que hacerme llegar un correo a o y lo tendrás en las próximas 24 horas. **

**Y ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Por la parte de Kaho, vaya que fue un aterrizaje catastrófico pero no se fíen de la salida modelo… como quedó entrevisto algo pasó en Londres y algo que hace sentir segura a la modelo. Meiling tampoco lo ha aceptado bien pero lo superará. Tiene que superarlo… aceptarlo… y esperemos que lo haga por las buenas… **

Ahora a los saludos que muchos esperan 

**Primero muchas gracias por mostrarme un apoyo tan grande ¡Rayos! No estaba enterada de cuantas personas leían la historia hasta que amenazo con no publicar la versión Lemon de la historia jajajaja aun así agradezco el apoyo de todos y los mensajes al correo. ¡muchas gracias!**

**Primero Pamela. Gracias por tus comentarios. Lamento mucho ponerlos a esperar tanto pero como comprenderás metida en tantas cosas solo puedo concentrarme con eficiencia tomándome mi tiempo y no llevándome de los apuros y con el tiempo arriba. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos estaremos leyendo. **

**Sakuritha007. Que bueno que te gustó. La verdad me gustaría que alguien me callara como Shaorancito lo ha hecho y ¡hizo! En este capitulo 12 se llevó de gusto y hasta salió gracioso el sujeto jajaja si que estaba de buen humor después de tantos corajes que nos hizo pasar anteriormente. Besos para ti.**

**Ly-Malfoy. Seguro estás en la lista de las actualizaciones para enviar el capitulo doce. Y si estás leyendo esto en el archivo que envié, te darás cuenta que prometo lo que cumplo ji ji ji. Espero en verdad no decepcionar a nadie con el capitulo doce –r y que sea del agrado de muchos… ¡mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquila si decepciono a alguien! **

**Cibelos. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que hayas recibido el archivo y te haya gustado. Espero que te siga gustando y cuando algo no te guste, solo dímelo; me gusta que escriban para mi con calidad y espero lo mismo de mi misma. Saludos y esperaré tus comentarios. **

**Rosh Bernal. No puedo esperar menos de ti. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras y tus buenos deseos. Se que los dices de corazón. No comentaré mucho de lo que pasó en el 11 porque sino, no acabaríamos nunca. pero la verdad no me imaginé que Kaho me saldría tan pero tan ¡Zorra! – Creo que se me está pegando la manía de Mikki Chan y su mente perversa para hacer sufrir sus personajes.- Esta aun no se va pero seguirá asechando y su regreso será sorprendente. Espero recibir tus comentarios del capitulo 12 con lujo de detalles ya que se que es la actualización que mas esperas. Un beso y pórtate bien… **

**Marai. Hola. Pues ve a mi perfil en ffnet y encontraras en Homepage el link que te lleva a la pagina donde estará la historia en su segunda version. Eso si, tienes que suscribirte al grupo porque es privado y no acepta entrada de visitantes. **

**Camii. ¿Qué si te quiero matar? ¡para nada! No me hago conocer por querer matar a la gente- al menos no hasta ahora.- Gracias por tus comentarios que resultan de lo mas jocosos y gracias por apoyar la historia. Espero que la version pg13 sea de tu agrado y no quedes esperando mas o que no cumpla tus expectativas… pero solo me queda esperar ¿No? saludos y esperaré tus comentarios. **

**LaFRustrada. Hola! Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que estés bien y esperaré tus comentarios. Saludos. **

**SIORDIA. Hola. Gracias por tu apoyo. –un saludo grande de por aquí y espero que el capitulo 12 sea de tu agrado. Te cuidas. **

**KAF. Gracias por tu apoyo. Seguro recibes el capitulo 12 sino que está ya en tu correo. Esperaré tus próximos comentarios. **

**Ana. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que hayas recibido el capitulo 12. y un saludo para ti. Espero que estés bien. Ya esperaré tus comentarios e impresiones del capitulo. **

**MEL: gracias por tu apoyo. El capitulo 12 tiene que estar en camino ya. **

**Myroki. Una de las fanaticas de Touya. jajaja pocos defienden al pobre moreno que recibió cachetadas con ganas en su estadía en China. Ya todos saben cuanto está dispuesto Hideoshi y como juega con las mujeres. Lamentablemente hay muchos hombres como él y por eso es que Kaho y el encajan a la perfección. Saludos para ti y nos leemos. **

**Marely. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo aunque te aseguro que hay escritoras fantásticas por aquí en ffnet. ¿Has leído "Acuarela"? Es una muy buena historia de CCS y También puedo recomendarte "Amor en Tiempos de Guerra" De Lady Silver moon. Por supuesto está "Lecciones para Dos" "Simplemente Amigos" y "Junto a Ti" De Daulaci. Hay muchas historias más… si buscas en los perfiles de las autoras encontrarás sus historias favoritas y para escribir así como ellas lo hacen hay que tener muy buen gusto. Te recomiendo esas tres autoras y cualquier cosa nos comunicamos. Saludos. **

**Laura Chan. Gracias por tus comentarios. Me siento mejor de la muñeca, gracias y gracias por el apoyo. Me he sonrojado por tus cumplidos y te los agradezco. Besos para ti y esperaré tus comentarios del capitulo 12**

**LovelyCCS. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! La verdad que a Hideoshi le buscan hasta un tren en movimiento para matarlo pero la verdad es que ¡aun no han visto nada! Hideoshi pondrá la cereza en el helado y de que forma… pero para esto falta esperar y espero que los malos de aquí no sigan sacándote canas verdes. Cuidate. **

**Sakuralaci. Gracias por tus comentarios. : Konishiwa Gracias por tu apoyo. Y también por tus deseos de mejor salud. La verdad que eres valiente: se que mis historias son largas… y aventárselas de un día para otro ¡es un triunfo! Te agradezco el esfuerzo y que la historia esté entre tus favoritas. Se lo que es estar atestada de tareas… yo apenas puedo con mi trabajo - Espero que el capitulo siguiente sea de tu agrado y ahora mas que nunca, estaré esperando tus comentarios. MATTA NE!**

**CCDAMita. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Espero que este próximo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que te haya gustado lo que Shaoran ha hecho con Kaho.-..esa víbora. La verdad es que me sorprende que me sigas por cinco años jejejeje hasta me sonrojo de solo pensar todo el camino que he recorrido ¡ y has estado ahí también! Gracias de verdad por tu apoyo. Un beso y esperaré tus impresiones. **

**Angel Zafiro. Hola y gracias por tu apoyo. La verdad es que muchos le cayó de piedra lo que hizo kaho ¡ y peor que shaoran por despecho le creyera! Tienes razon y como pudiste notar, en efecto Mei fue la que mandó las fotos para enojar a esos dos… aunque muy pronto se dará zopetones pensando si lo que hizo fue mejor o peor… en fin, espero que no la tome mucho en su contra al fin y al cabo es humana y el rechazo es difícil de rechazar. Espero que el capitulo 12 haya sido de tu agrado y estaremos en contacto. Chaus. **

**Shiriko Sakura. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que el capitulo te guste. Tengo lo mismos problemas que tu con mi pc así que simpatizo contigo. Espero que puedas leer el capitulo y sino, ve al grupo Deuz amis que lo tendrá publicado y solo tienes que darle a "Abrir" cuando te pida descargar archivo. Asi estarás segura y no habrán problemas para poder leerlo. Un beso y esperaré tus comentarios. **

**Chio. ¡Viva! Por fin una razón para enterarme que hay mas lectores … jajajaja amenazando se consiguen par de cositas en esta vida. Bienvenida y gracias en verdad por apoyarme aunque sea de manera silenciosa con las historias. Gracias por tus deseos de recuperación y voy avanzando pero a paso lento y no puedo sobre trabajar la muñeca y por eso estoy tardando mas en actualizar además de un proyecto que llevo paralelamente y espero poder salir de él pronto y con aprobación total. Asi que espero que te guste el capitulo alterno y cualquier cosa, comentarios por aquí o por mi correo. Me agradará saber tus comentarios. Saludos.**

**Laura-chan. Gracias por los comentarios. Y las felicitaciones también. Y tus deseos de mejoría a mi persona. **

**Chouri. ¡Vaya que te ha caído de piedra ese capitulo 11. kaho y Hideoshi no morirán… al contrario estarán ahí para complicar las cosas ¡y de que manera mas perversa! En fin, espero que te agrade lo que se viene por ahí y nos estaremos leyendo. ¡Felices vacaciones! ¡Esperaré tus comentarios!**

**DaMi. Espero que te haya gustado esta actualización. Agradezco tu apoyo y lamento mucho que te hayas tenido que sentar toda una tarde para ponerte al día porque se que tan largo puede ser la historia y los capítulos y eso resulta algunas veces pesado. Espero que este capitulo pueda resarcir tus esfuerzos y te anime a dejar un rr. Cuídate y gracias. **

**LK B. Gracias por tus comentarios. En verdad espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y no decepcionarte con la espera por actualización. Espero que hayas recibido el capitulo doce y cualquier cosa, no dudes hacerla llegar por aquí o mis correos. Cuídate. **

**Saku&Syao. Me alegra en verdad que tu amiga te la haya recomendado y es un honor para mi que te tomaras el tiempo de leer la historia. Espero que te guste esta actualizacion y esperaré con ansias tus comentarios. ¡asi que no los dejes de enviar! Mattane! **

**Ana. Hola! Bueno para Tomoyo y Eriol faltan par de capítulos. En verdad Tomoyo siente vergüenza… pq lo rechaza pero sus sentimientos hablan por si solos y los venenos de Hideoshi además de que Eriol ahora parece andar con Fuutie Li no les ayudará mucho. Pero el tiempo de ellos vendrá… no te preocupes. Lo de ellos vendrá y ¡Derretirá polos! No te preocupes por eso… mientras disfruta esta actualizacion y no dejes de enviarme tus comentarios. **

**Sango. ¡Hola! Me parece que te conozco… ¿estas suscrita a Cronicas, no? sino es así te confundo con otra pero el estilo de tus comentarios es parecido a la chica que firma como "sango". Espero si leíste legado esto ayude a lavar las malas cosas que han pasado en la actualización de Mikki – nota personal ¡la quiero matar! Me ha hecho sufrir condenada!!!! No pude evitar leer el capitulo 14 el día cuatro y creo que la mataré un día de estos buaaaahhhh! – Así que espero tus comentarios acerca de este capitulo. Un beso y te cuidas! **

**Monki!. Gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegro que te haya gustado hasta ahora la historia. Jajajaja yo tb sufro de tu misma ansiedad así que te comprendo. Nada, espero que te cuides y nos leeremos. ¡Chaus! **

**FENIX GIRL. Cómo siempre un placer saber de ti y tus impresiones. Espero que te guste el otro capitulo 12 y por supuesto esperaré tus comentarios jajajajaja. Besos por allá y te portas bien. ¡Saludos! **

**Van Hola. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Cualquier comentario a mi correo pues los estaré esperando. **

**Gabrielle. Hola! Bueno mis correos son Crystal23-arroba- y cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Gracias por leer la historia y tu apoyo. **

**Jazmin. Gracias por hacerme llegar tus comentarios. Lamento mucho aquellos que leen la historia sin dejarme sus impresiones porque ¿Sabes? Eso anima mucho mas al escritor ji ji ji. Espero que de ahora en adelante te vuelvas asidua a dejar comentarios. **

**Susyhan. Hola. Espero que hayas recibido la segunda versión del capitulo, como querías. Gracias por el apoyo y espero tus impresiones. ¡Cuídate! **

**Jess. Gracias por tu apoyo. Esperaré tus comentarios y que hayas recibido sin contratiempos el capitulo 12. ¡Besos! **

**Nerak Cibeles. Como siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo. Gracias infinitas por estar siempre presente y espero en verdad que el capitulo 12 sea de tu agrado. Un beso y te cuidas. No te preocupes que Hideoshi recibirá su merecido muy pronto ji ji ji. **

**Syara Black. ¡hola! Y gracias por entrar en contacto conmigo. Espero que te guste el capitulo que sigue y cualquier cosa me escribes al correo. Cuidate. **

**Aura y Annie. Otras dos que son nuevas por estos alrededores., Gracias por elegir esta historia entre sus favoritas y espero que el siguiente capitulo las siga manteniendo "Pegadas" a ella. cualquier comentario o critica, haganla llegar a mi correo o por aquí y trataré de mejorar en lo que me pidan. Un beso y se cuidan. **

**Isabel. Hola y gracias por escribirme. Bueno te explico. El capitulo doce tiene dos versiones. Uno que es con lemon – contenido sexual integrado en la trama y por susceptibilidad no se recomienda a menores de trece años (aunque algunas mayorcitas no les gusta) y el que es apto para todo publico que es este que he publicado en para cumplir con las reglas y no subir la clasificación de la historia. Como no me dices cual de los dos capitulos te envio, te mando este… espero que estés bien y que el virus no haya hecho muchos desastres en tu pc. Cuidate y esperaré tus comentarios. **

**K-Jyme- cuando me pones al lado de Mikki-chan de verdad me siento halagada. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero en verdad que este capitulo doce sea de tu agrado. Feliz cumpleaños: Deseo cumplido… aquí está el capitulo 12 actualizado el trece de febrero… feliz día de la amistad. **

**Princesa Sakura. Lindo nick jejeje. Gracias por apoyarme "silenciosamente" en esta historia aunque ¿sabes que me gusta? ¡Que me dejen sus comentarios! Buenos o malos es bueno recibir un tantito de incentivo de parte de ustedes. En fin, cada cabeza es un mundo y no podemos pretender cambiarla. **

**Ufff! Creo que finalicé con los comentarios :P hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida. ¡Muchísimas gracias con corresponderme con mas de 70 rr y al menos quince comentarios privados…! Gracias infinitas. **

**Como obsequio por su gran apoyo he aquí lo que se viene para el próximo capitulo. **

_**-¿Cómo es que siempre que te necesito estás ahí? **_

_**-Porque representamos lo mejor de nosotros. Porque somos buenos amigos. Porque no me gusta verte sufrir o llorar… **_

_**Tomoyo sonríe con cierta culpabilidad. – No debí de molestarte. A tu casa… estarías ocupado. **_

_**-No hay nada que me produzca más gusto que estar aquí para ti. **_

_**Aunque agradece sus palabras que sabe que vienen del corazón, Tomoyo tiene un profundo temor dentro de su ser: pero no puede pensar en ello. Quiere solamente pensar en su madre. **_

_**-Voy a tener que volver a Japón. – Dice ella mirándole a los ojos y Eriol no asiente pero una sombra de dolor que Tomoyo nota cruza por su mirada añil.- Mi madre me necesita- Dice ella tratando de convencerse. Y sonríe un tanto triste para afirmar.- Además podré ver a Hideoshi… **_

_**-Eso es bueno. – Dice fingiendo una sonrisa. –Hideoshi sabrá acompañarte… - Dice acariciando sus cabellos. **_

_**Tomoyo suspira melancólica sintiendo la suave caricia de la mano de Eriol contra su pelo. Se siente en paz; se siente dichosa y tranquila a su lado. Aunque ansiaba ver a su madre y poder encontrarse con Hideoshi, había algo que no le dejaba tranquila. **_

**Así que ya saben: comentarios, dudas, criticas, tomatazos… Eriol Hiragizawa –no bromeo con esto ultimo :P- a mis correos. **

**¡Que pasen un lindo día de San Valentin y un estupendo fin de semana!**


	13. Capitulo 13 Secretos, Revelaciones

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 13- Sentimientos... revelaciones y ... verdades. **

**---------- **

La chica de ojos castaños revisa de nuevo la agenda del día de su jefa antes de sonreír al recordar a su siempre serio Jefe Xiao Lang Li salir unos veinte minutos antes del despacho de su jefa con brillo labial en sus labios, una sonrisa tonta (Bueno no tanto si tomamos en consideración que el sujeto es guapísimo y la sonrisa era un bono en su ya varonil rostro), mirada perdida y la corbata desajustada.

Suspiró melancólica. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actuó como su gentil jefa¡Muchos que casi ni recordaba!

Nadie había sido capaz de traspasar su coraza de desconfianza contra aquellos que trabajan a su alrededor o simplemente se acercan a ella; en especial del sexo opuesto. Ya no era una nena pequeña y ella tiene responsabilidades.

Responsabilidades muy grandes para suponer que un hombre querría cargar con ellas.

Se alegra por su jefa. Porque ella es muy buena con todos. Igual Li; respeta a todo el mundo, tiene un don de mando envidiable y no era denigrante u orgulloso como aquellos que pretendían puestos y posiciones jerárquicas. Tampoco usaba su poder como jefe y supremo heredero como carta de presentación para seducir a las mujeres.

¡No señor! El joven Li es alguien muy serio. Muy inusual…

"Inusual" pensó nuevamente suspirando y se imagino si tuviera un jefe como Xiao Lan Li.

No. No precisamente como Xiao Lang. Un hombre alto viene a su mente… muy guapo… ojos oscuros como la noche… cabellos castaños oscuros… sonrisa sexy…

…muy sexy… muy seguro...

suspira.

…muy masculino…

Y responde al apellido de Kin… ahí el teléfono suena despertándole de sus pensamientos que le hicieron fantasear nuevamente. "Rayos" piensa al notar que el timbre del teléfono la hizo derramar parte del café que llevaba a sus labios al momento de sonar "¡Deja de soñar por todos los cielos! Esta en Japón… Es alguien imposible. La ultima vez que sonaste con un hombre así terminaste en problemas… muchos mas… olvida el soñar despierta"

Sakura andaba en las nubes y su eficiencia en su trabajo le permitía que su jefa no cometiera errores… ¡Se nota que esta enamorada del heredero Li! Últimamente los errores numéricos eran mas de los que podía controlar… aunque después de la "Junta" Con el joven chino aquella mañana, sospechaba que lo ultimo que hacen esos dos es "Revisar números"

-Oficina de Kinomoto – Declara Misa finalmente contestando el teléfono, limpia el desastre de su café derramado, revisa la agenda del día y tiene los últimos memorandos listos que habían llegado por mensajería interna o a través de la maquina de fax. -¡Mama! – Replica al escuchar la voz de su madre. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro pero se borra inmediatamente mientras la voz de su madre le revela los eventos que acaecen en otro país. - ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto? – Pregunta con nerviosismo y su rostro palidece ante lo que ella le cuenta. - ¿Por qué no me llamaste ante… si entiendo… - haciendo una pausa mientras cierra los ojos – Si, tratare de… bueno puedo hablar con ella…

Otra pausa más.

-De acuerdo. Dile que estaré allá mañana a mas tardar en la noche… si. Yo también te quiero – colgando la llamada.

Sus hombros muestran su agotamiento mental. Toma una decisión al ponerse de pie y con rostro serio y algo pálido se aproxima al despacho de su jefa que en aquellos momentos observa distraída por la ventana. - ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Llama la atención de Sakura su tono de voz algo seco y la mujer se voltea para estudiar su rostro. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Misa parece ocultar algo pero inmediatamente dice- Se que no es el momento… - hesita un instante – Con todo lo que está pasando aquí… pero tengo que irme.

-¿A casa¿Te sientes mal?

-Si y no. Estoy bien – hesita nuevamente ante la duda mostrada en su rostro por su jefa. – Necesito volver a Japón.

-¿A Japón? – Pregunta Sakura sorprendida que la joven mencionara su país natal. La ojiverde toma asiento e invita a su compañera de trabajo y asistente a hacer lo mismo pero ella se queda de pie. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-He hablado con mi madre hace unos instantes… - Suspira y Sakura nota su desesperación. – Necesito volver allá.

-Pero Misa… ¿Hay algo que pueda ayudar?

-No nada. Escucha: se que no es problema de nadie mas que mío… incluso mi madre ha sido muy gentil… paciente.

-No llego a comprender.

-Cuando me trasladaron aquí de Japón fue para servirle de apoyo a usted dado a que no sabía mucho de las riendas de trabajo de Diamantes Li. Pero cuando vine aquí, deje una vida… toda mi familia allá.

-Casi no hablas mucho de tu familia Misa. – Dice Sakura con gentileza y tacto. – Siempre supuse que dejaste a tus padres y tu hermano allá. Que no dependen de ti.

-Esto si es importante. Y es de dependencia.

-¿Alguno de ellos está enfermo?

Sakura la observa hesitar un instante. Asiente en silencio y el dolor se refleja en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se llenan de lágrimas. – Tengo tanto tiempo trabajando con usted… que creo que puedo confiarle esto… mi secreto mas oscuro… y el porque insisto que me deje ir ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es mi hijo… - Dice sorprendiendo tanto a Sakura que esta no pudo reaccionar y esconder su sorpresa. – Mi hijo está muy enfermo y me necesita. Está llamando por mí…

-Disculpa… - Dice Sakura mostrando su estupor en lo que le revela: nota el bochorno de Misa en su mirada- ¿Tienes un hijo¿Un hijo?

-Tiene ocho años – Dice sollozando y bajando su mirada notando su vergüenza. – Lo tuve… luego de un error… - hesita sin levantar su mirada. – Entenderé si prefiere despedirme ahora mismo.

-Tus expedientes jamás lo han dicho.

-La empresa tiene políticas estrictas en cuanto a familia. No exigen matrimonio pero si pareja estable. Diamantes Li trabaja con unas políticas directamente de la Conservadora China. Tiene que entender que tenía que conseguir un trabajo remunerable. Un trabajo que me ayudara a mantener a mi madre y mi hijo. Apenas pude con la universidad, mi hijo y el trabajo en Diamantes Li de no ser por mi madre. Iban a considerarme inadecuada para el trabajo y necesitaba mi trabajo.

-Misa: estoy… - dice totalmente atónita- Sorprendida… ¿Cómo has podido esconder esto?

Ella se encoge de hombros pero no levanta su mirada. Dice después de unos segundos y secando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – Entenderé si decide despedirme…

Sakura guarda silencio unos momentos antes de que apoye sus manos en los hombros de la joven y esta levanta su mirada a aquellos gentiles ojos verdes que se muestran comprensivos. – Jamás haría tal cosa… Nunca ha afectado tu forma de trabajar… solo estoy sorprendida. Has escondido esto por cuanto… ¿Ocho años?

-Tengo seis trabajando para Diamantes Li. Si hubiera dicho que tenía un hijo… fuera del matrimonio me habrían despedido.

-Comprendo sus políticas ya que quieren compromiso total de los empleados pero… son una de las cosas que hay que cambiar por aquí… - Dice Sakura mas para si misma que para su asistente. – Puedes marcharte. – Dice sorprendiéndole – Cuando el pequeño este mejor, regresa que te necesitaré.

-¿Habla en serio? – Pregunta sorprendida ante la sonrisa de confianza departe de su jefa. Esta parecía calmada y segura de lo que le dice.

Con una sonrisa asiente en silencio y la joven no puede resistir abrazarle con efusividad. – Gracias… muchas gracias.

-No te preocupes… - Afirma Sakura con seguridad. - Protegeré tu puesto en la empresa lo sepan los demás o no. Pero… necesito saber que fue lo que pasó… porque ocurrió todo esto.

Sakura la ve sonreír y ahora las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos son de alegría. Asiente en silencio y cuenta en veinte minutos todo lo que pasó y como pasó todo. Sakura la escucha y le brinda nuevamente su apoyo incondicional y se despide de ella. Misa deja a su jefa a solas mientras coordina todo lo necesario para marcharse lo más pronto posible de allí.

-¿Un hijo¿Bromeas? Sakura, no lo puedo creer.

Tomoyo se había aparecido cuando Misa se marchaba y se despidió de ella diciéndole que Sakura le explicaría todo. Tomoyo había tenido tiempo para conocer a la fiel asistente de su mejor amiga y le había agradado. Ya cuando Sakura y ella quedaron a solas para revisar las últimas imágenes de revistas de modas donde sale la campaña de Diamantes Li fue que la ojiverde se sintió en confianza de comentarle lo ocurrido con la joven.

-No estoy bromeando. Tenía dieciséis años cuando lo tuvo. – Dice Sakura aun sorprendida que tocaran aquel tema o que aquello haya pasado en la vida de tan cerrada muchacha.

-Con razón es tan tímida con los hombres. La veo actuar con los demás miembros del departamento pero es notorio el trato en hombres y en mujeres difiere mucho cerrándose a los hombres y saliéndoles huyendo prácticamente.

-Según me cuenta, se enamoró de un sujeto de su preparatoria. Parecía ser un buen joven…

-Y resultó ser una pesadilla – concluye Tomoyo.

-Salió embarazada y el sujeto no quiso hacerse responsable. Incluso le dijo que lo abortara.

-¡Que cruel!

-Entiendo su punto de vista. Yo jamás me atrevería a destruir otro ser viviente. Más uno que es tu sangre. – Dice con seguridad y una tímida sonrisa cruza su rostro – pero fue muy valiente. Su madre le ayudó y se graduó de preparatoria un año después de su generación. Hizo técnico y luego comenzó a trabajar para Diamantes Li.

-Manteniendo a su hijo al margen.

-Haciéndolo pasar por su hermano…

-Y su madre encubriéndola. ¿Nunca lo supiste?

-Creo que nadie de China lo sabe. Sin embargo ella siempre tiene vacaciones dos veces al año: Navidad y para el cumpleaños del chiquillo.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa¿De que está enfermo?

-Nació con un mal congénito. Fue prematuro y sufre de asma. Sus pulmones no se desarrollaron como debía.

-¡Que triste!

-Si. Le dije que cualquier cosa no dudara de entrar en contacto conmigo. Haría lo posible por ayudarle.

-Hiciste bien – Dice Tomoyo sonriéndole.

**----------**

La chica de ojos azabaches observa a su ordenador pero volvía a suspirar sin prestar la atención debida a lo que acontecía en la inundada sala de redacción. Aunque trabajaba esporádicamente como columnista en aquel diario pequeño de aquellas ciudades chicas de China no podía dejar a un lado el hecho que eran pocos los reporteros y era un trabajo que realizaba solo unas pocas horas a la semana.

Zo Liu se aproximó a su persona sin que ella se percatara. Rozó su nariz con un bolígrafo atrayendo la mirada furibunda de la joven… mirada que se desvaneció en segundos para prestar atención nuevamente a una foto sobre el teclado del ordenador.

El hombre que tenía cuatro años trabajando para aquel pequeño diario comunitario baja su mirada también y toma la fotografía: es de un jovenzuelo de aproximadamente trece o catorce años. La foto se nota un poco vieja por las dobladuras en las esquinas y tienen unas manchas amarillentas.

-¿Ex amorcito tuyo¿Amor de infancia?

-Eso a ti no te importa. – dice arrebatándole la foto con su mano lastimada. Para nadie era ciego que algo le pasó a Meiling en su ausencia de aquel pueblito. Dijo a su mejor amiga que iba a la ciudad a visitar unos parientes. Pero había vuelto como si hubiera asistido a un funeral.

-Vamos Li. – Dice él sentándose a su lado con gesto de comprensión. – Has vuelto de esas vacaciones tuyas sin decir absolutamente nada… solo Zghi sabía donde andabas y no quieres decirme nada. - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en ese viaje?

-No me pasó nada- dice reacia.

-No resuelves nada con encerrarlo en ti misma. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Ella sonríe de manera sarcástica y haciendo una mueca dice.- No lo creo.

El sujeto la observó y su negatividad era muy latente. Los demás de la redacción le habían salido huyendo a su actitud explosiva. El solo se le quedaba observando como si fuera la cosa más interesante que pasaba allí.

-¿Qué tal si comes conmigo?

Meiling se puso de pie mecánicamente y recoge sus cosas diciendo sin mirarle.- Creo que no. Llego tarde…

-¿Para que?

-Para una cita. – Dice ella de un primer momento. -Y estoy tarde. Adiós…

El sujeto la vio marcharse mientras todavía analizaba su comportamiento desde que había vuelto y simplemente dice entre dientes.- Adiós preciosa Meiling.

**---------- **

Los días siguientes estuvieron cargados de mucha tensión en la empresa Li. los resultados preliminares del primer trimestre bajo la nueva imagen de Diamantes Li estaba en marcha. Tanto Sakura como Shaoran pasaban menos tiempo juntos que el de costumbre.

Tampoco podía decirse que logró reunirse con su padre tan pronto como él quería. Hien tuvo que hacer un viaje Express a Australia como le informó Wei por asuntos de salud. Aunque le refirió que su enfermedad estaba controlada no evitó pensar en lo que Sakura le había dicho dos días antes por teléfono al preguntarle si había hablado con su padre.

_-No me sorprende- Dice Sakura – Lo vi esta mañana porque necesitaba que me firmara unos papeles y no lo he visto muy bien. Es mas parecía mas cansado que de costumbre. También lo veo más delgado. Se marchó después de eso a su casa. _

_-¿Acaso crees que está muy mal? _

_-No muy mal pero su salud está convirtiéndose en asunto de observaciones. – Sakura nota que el hombre parecía cada día mas curioso por su padre y aquello le llenaba de esperanza- He visto una enfermera acompañándoles también. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Wei? _

_-Eso hice pero no me dice nada- Dice Shaoran distraídamente desde su oficina en Diamantes Li. - ¿Por qué no voy a tu oficina y almorzamos juntos? Yo llevo los emparedados… estoy algo aburrido. _

_-Ah claro. Creo que no señor. – dice con una sonrisa traviesa. Shaoran no podía verla pero sabía que ella estaba sonriendo. –Usted quédese donde está. _

_-¿Y eso¿Acaso no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? – Pregunta con un gesto de voz infantil. _

_-Claro que si. Pero lo último que necesitamos es que los rumores lleguen salgan directamente de aquí. No señor; quedamos bien claro que cada uno desde sus oficinas y no reunirnos aunque fuera estrictamente necesario. La ultima vez que estuviste aquí tengo la impresión que Misa lo supo – sonríe – al menos ella conserva cierto recato. _

_- No me preocupa tu asistente. De saberse, ya se sabría. Sabes que quiero anunciarlo al mundo._

_-No es lo correcto y lo sabes. No ahora. _

_-Si-suspira – Lo se. Aun no puedo creer que pretendas salir de la casa. No tienes que hacerlo ¿Sabes? Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Ya ha pasado un mes y… _

_-Se que no tengo. – le corta Sakura la misma opinión que el había brindado todo aquel tiempo desde que ella le había dicho que saldría de la casa- Pero debo Shaoran. Además mi padre me dijo que viene en estos días. Ahora que la prensa se ha calmado de buscar noticias donde vivo es hora que salga de la casa. _

_Shaoran sintió un nudo en su estomago al pensar que Sakura abandonaría la casa Li. No habían vuelto a estar juntos por un mes y medio y aunque el trataba de mantener una actitud impecable, era imposible cuando ella estaba cerca de él. _

_Lo último que había pasado entre ellos fue una sesión de besos en los jardines de atrás que terminaron besándose sobre uno de los sillones reclinados de la piscina. Aunque ellos creen que nadie les veía Tomoyo tomó par de fotos instantáneas y Wei eficientemente alejó a todos los sirvientes de aquella parte de la casa. _

_Las noches se volvían frías sin ella. Pero tampoco iba a forzar a Sakura de estar con él todas las noches. Mas cuando ella siempre había deseado mantenerse intacta hasta su noche de bodas. _

_Ya eso no sería posible. _

_Aunque ella no lo confesaba, sabia que le dolió a ella en un principio pero él respetaba mucho sus decisiones. Entre ellas las de sus relaciones íntimas que nunca se repitieron. _

_Pero no era tonto para no notar las miradas cargadas de deseo entre él y Sakura. _

_Fue cuando cada uno comenzó a colocar distancia. _

_Pero aquella distancia no evitaba que los pensamientos de uno no estuvieran con el otro. _

_-Creo que deberías presentarme a tu padre Sakura. – Anuncia de repente. _

_Luego de salir de la impresión interroga-¿Cómo te presento? "Papá: este es Shaoran Li, mi amante" _

_-Creo que es un tanto fuerte. Que tal ¿El hombre de mis sueños? – Replica el varón con gesto divertido. _

_-¿Qué te dice que lo eres? - Dice ella con una carcajada divertida. _

_-Creo que nos conocemos bastante Sakura. Y has hecho cosas conmigo que al menos que no lo fuera, no lo habrías hecho nunca. _

_Sakura enrojeció como grana ante aquella revelación. Se hizo un silencio profundo en la línea. _

_-Tengo que volver a trabajar. – Ella interrumpió el silencio con nerviosismo. Y Shaoran lo sabe. _

_-Claro. Te hecho de menos. _

_-Yo también. Hablaremos luego.- Dice Sakura colgando la llamada y Shaoran se queda con el auricular en su mano. _

Shaoran navegaba profundo en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos. Por más que intentaba concentrarse en sus memorandos recordó que aquel día llegaba el padre de Sakura. No pudo conocer el hermano de la joven. ¿Cómo sería entonces su progenitor?

¿Acaso sería imprudente presentarse? Quería conocer el padre de la joven. No podía permitirse estar en una relación con Kinomoto sin conocer a su padre. Al menos tener la cortesía de concretar una reunión durante su estadía en la ciudad.

Pensar en el padre de la joven le hizo pensar nuevamente en Sakura y sin percatarse sus ojos adquieren un brillo de nostalgia y asombro. ¿Cuántas veces en el día pensaba en ella?

"Muchos" concluye dentro de si y dice en voz alta con un suspiro taciturno.- ¡Cuánto la extraño!

-Vaya vaya… - Dice una voz atrayendo su mirada sorprendida al rellano de la puerta de su enorme oficina. Eriol Hiragizawa tenía una sonrisa complacida mientras avanzaba al escritorio de su amigo.- ¿A quien es que extrañamos?

-Eso a ti no te importa Hiragizawa. –Condenando los tiempos de aparecerse el sujeto. Dirige su mirada a otra parte que no sea al sujeto de ojos azules con sonrisa burlona.

-Shaoran: Soy tu amigo. Jamás me burlaría de ti… -Dice con una sonrisa de angelical actitud.- además, creo que ambos sabemos a quien hechas de menos.

-¡No puedes saberlo!

-Tengo mis contactos- Dice con un gesto divertido añadiendo.- ¿Acaso tiene unos bellos ojos verdes? – Añade con total intención de fastidiar a su amigo que estaba ya rojo en las orejas.

-Daidouji te dice muchas cosas últimamente.- Murmura avergonzado.

-No ha sido solamente Daidouji. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Hay que verlos como se miran en las reuniones que hacemos.

-Son los únicos momentos que he podido verla. Además termino de volver a su departamento anoche.

-¿Qué esperas entonces? Has una visita a su departamento.

-¡Estas loco! Jamás…

-No somos chiquillos Shaoran. Se que estás patas para arriba por Sakura Kinomoto. No te culpo. Es encantadora.

Shaoran se queda mirándole unos instantes para preguntar con una seriedad que podría asustar a cualquiera; a cualquiera excepto Eriol Hiragizawa.- ¿Por qué nunca… nunca te interesó?

-No me malinterpretes. Sakura es preciosísima y tiene una gran personalidad. Pero en realidad es un tanto ingenua para mi gusto. Solo la veo como una hermana. Jamás podría verla como algo más de índole romántico.

-Pensé un tiempo atrás que si la veías así. – Eriol le observa con cierta seriedad incluso algo absurda para venir de Hiragizawa. – Es decir en Londres…

-La verdad que Kinomoto no es la única ingenua por aquí – Negando con su cabeza y añade confiado- Solo ayudaba a una amiga con un idiota que no se daba cuenta lo tanto que le importa.- Mirando con significado al de ojos cafés y Shaoran detecta su ironía.- ¿Estás enamorado de ella, cierto?

Shaoran guardó silencio un instante.- Es tan notorio. – Se rasca la nariz nervioso.

-Para la mayoría que te ve con ella.- Sonríe. – Creo que haces una buena elección. ¿Desde cuando están de novios?

-No somos… novio por así decirlo…

-¿Ah no¿Salen juntos?

-No exclusivamente.

-¿No exclusivamente? – Pregunta Eriol algo confundido.- ¿Sales con alguien más?

-No.

-¿Ella si?

-No. No lo creo.

-Entonces están saliendo juntos exclusivamente Li. – Dice Eriol negando con su rostro.- Me parece muy tierno de su parte. Y espero que dure en verdad. Felicidades. Y me alegra aun más que pusieras a un lado lo que dicen de Sakura y tu padre.

-No hay nada que felicitar. Además Sakura me dice que no hay nada… no pudo haber nada. – Concluye finalmente. Eriol nota la seguridad en el rostro del varón.

-.Me alegra por ti. Y más me alegra que hayas roto con Kaho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Bromeas? – Dice Eriol divertido.- Todos alrededor de Kaho están pagando el desplante que le has hecho. Aunque afirma que fue ella quien te dejó.

-No se como me fijé en esa mujer.

-Todos pagamos cual pecadores- dice Eriol a lo que agrega por la mirada algo interrogante de su amigo.- Kaho y yo estuvimos comprometidos.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta no escondiendo su sorpresa en su declaración.

-Me dejé llevar por su actitud independiente. Pero… no es alguien muy leal que respete la fidelidad.

-Lo siento.

-Ya es cosa del pasado. Y me alegra que no hayas caído totalmente en sus garras. ¿Revisamos estos reportes?

Shaoran asintió y ambos concentraron sus pensamientos en los números presentados por Eriol en el portafolio. Aunque de cuando en cuándo los pensamientos de ambos se iban a dos chicas en particular.

-Oye a propósito… - dice Eriol levantando su mirada - ¿Quieres ir conmigo al entrenamiento de Kendo?

-¿Kendo? – pregunta Shaoran observándole.

-Si. Estoy tomando clases de kendo en un gimnasio que hay a pocas cuadras del hotel… - sonríe divertido – te ayuda a relajarte y sacar tensiones…

-¿Qué te dice que estoy tenso? – pregunta Shaoran a la defensiva.

Eriol sonríe enigmático y encogiéndose de hombros dice – No lo se… tal vez porque no hemos avanzado mas allá de la pagina cinco y los últimos tres minutos miras algo allí – señalando un lado del escritorio.

Shaoran se sonroja y Eriol es mas rápido al tomar lo que Shaoran observa: un recorte de periódico donde se observa a Sakura quien parece dar el discurso de la fiesta que fue mas de dos meses atrás. Eriol le observa divertido al verle evitar su mirada y dice- ¿Por qué no le pides una foto de verdad?

Shaoran le arrebata la foto y dice – Eso a ti no te importa.

-¿Qué me dices?

-¿De que?

Eriol rueda sus ojos pidiendo piedad al cielo al decirle – De las clases de Kendo… en verdad necesito una pareja para practicar. Mi compañero de kendo se lastimo…

-¿Oh?

-Si.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Pues se torció un tobillo y tiene un desfile de pasarela en dos días en el desfile de moda de Prada. Tiene que descansar…

-¿Una modelo? – pregunta alzando una ceja dubitativo. - ¿Una modelo?

-Tranquilo no es Mitzuki.

-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo que pase con ella Hiragizawa.

Eriol sonríe a su amigo y dice – no sabes cuanto me alegra saber eso… - Shaoran lo mira aturdido pero el no agrega nada mas – Mi compañera es una gran combatiente de kendo y me ha ensenado mucho en estas ultimas semanas…

-¿En serio¿Tan buena es?

-Si- sonríe con burla y Shaoran nota su risa burlona. – Ella dice que tú también serás un excelente compañero de reemplazo.

-No comprendo. ¿Quién te conoce a ti me conoce a mí y sabe que practicaba kendo en la secundaria…?

-Ah eso es porque es una mujer que significa mucho para ti – sonríe mas divertido viendo como Shaoran parece mas confundido que nunca. – solo que tu la conoces como tu hermana…

Shaoran no pudo dejar de mostrar su sorpresa ante la revelación de su amigo británico.

**-------**

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron levantar su mirada y no sorprenderse pero si regalar una sonrisa gentil que hicieron que la chica de ojos amatistas sintiera un repentino nudo en su estómago.- Tomoyo Daidouji. Te has desaparecido un par de días.

-Creo que eras tú el desaparecido Eriol- Dice ella avanzando a su escritorio.- no solamente tu; tu hermano también anda desaparecido.

-¿Hideoshi? – Pregunta viendo a la joven sentarse en una silla al otro lado del escritorio.- ¿Acaso no has sabido nada de él?

-Me llamó dos días atrás. Tuvo que marcharse junto a Kaho pues ella tenía que cumplir unos desfiles de moda en Tokio.

El tono de voz utilizado por la amatista le reveló que no estaba complacida con esto. – No te preocupes- Dice dándole ánimos con esa actitud que siempre quería reflejar "Esperanza y positivismo" – Ese hermano mío cuando se enfrasca en su trabajo es solamente trabajo…

-No se que será. – Dice Tomoyo después de asentir y tratar de sonreír. – Pero hay algo que no me figura en la relación de Kaho con Hideoshi.

-¿Oh?

-Se que no debería hablarte de ella… lo siento.

-No me afecta en lo absoluto que quieras hablar de Hideoshi.

-No lo digo por él.- Dice dubitativa.- Me refiero a Kaho.

-¿Kaho? –Pregunta confundido.

Tomoyo asiente y el rostro confundido de Eriol le indica que tal vez no sea el mejor momento.- Fue mala idea venir aquí… lo siento…

-¡No! Quédate… por favor… - Insiste el varón de ojos añiles llamando su atención y Tomoyo se voltea para verlo parcialmente de pie. – Por favor.

Aquella melancolía y anhelo de sus ojos azules, ablandaron la aptitud de Tomoyo quien lo pensó mejor y se sentó algo abochornada.

-No hay nada que no puedas confiarme. –Dice Eriol caminando hasta ella y agachándose para tomar sus manos –Soy tu amigo por sobre todas las cosas Tomoyo… y quiero que puedas confiar en mi.

Tomoyo asintió. –No quería ocasionarte una pena a la mención de Kaho. Se que sigues profundamente enamorado de ella.

-¿"_enamorado_" De Kaho?

La amatista asintió mirándole a los ojos. –Te inquieta que te hable de esto.

-No, no. Por favor…- Dice Eriol dubitativo al notar la nostalgia en los ojos azules de la joven sentada delante de él. El deseo de abrazarle y decirle que todo estaba bien ganaba su voluntad pero no quería parecer débil, susceptible, o peor aun.

Terriblemente enamorado de ella.

-Tomoyo: como amigo he traicionado tu confianza no contándote lo que pasó alguna vez entre Kaho y yo. Debo de admitir que como amigo espero que me confíes tus preocupaciones, anhelos y cosas que te hacen entristecer. Pero yo debí de dar la misma cantidad de confianza. – Acariciando su mentón.- Se que te preocupas por Hideoshi… algunas veces creo que…- hesitando decir "No te merece o tus lágrimas" pero hesita en que aquello se escuche como celos.- Te descuida…

-Por favor, Eriol…

-Si, lo se. Pero la verdad debes de escuchar todo de mi boca. No de nadie más. –"no de Hideoshi". Sonriéndole dice con voz tranquila-¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos ahora?

Parpadea dos veces. Una tercera vez: allí estaba el siempre optimista y reservado Eriol observándole con una sonrisa llena de seguridad que siempre le hacía sentirse segura, dichosa, confiada y ciertamente feliz.

"Felicidad que a veces dudo al lado de Hideoshi" pensó ella aturdida mientras asiente en silencio y Eriol ocupa la otra silla al lado de ella. - ¿Quieres hablar?

-No hay ningún mejor momento que el ahora. Y estoy dispuesto a otorgártelo.

-¿Por qué mejor…- dice ella adquiriendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.- No lo hablamos… durante el almuerzo.

Una sonrisa tenue dio paso a una amplia del rostro del varón y Tomoyo se percata en el hermoso y varonil rostro de Eriol Hiragizawa.

**-------**

Shaoran había tenido un día muy largo. Nada mas le gustaría que poder llegar a casa en aquellos instantes, tomar una suculenta cena y tomar un baño e irse a la cama.

Solo una cosa podía superar aquellos planes que le congestionan su mente: Sakura Kinomoto.

Aborda el ascensor con otro grupo de empleados de la firma Li. Unos cuantos lo miran de reojo y otros se despiden con "buenas noches" de él cuando llega al piso que le interesa y desborda el aparato. El responde el saludo. Los pasillos lucen desolados pero sabe que "ella" está aquí.

Se fijó que su coche aun seguía estacionado.

Su sonrisa se amplió aun mas al pensar en su querida joven de ojos esmeraldas que solo estaba a unos metros más adelante. Había pasado pocos momentos con ella y ya deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos.

Shaoran cuando llegó a la parte que eran las oficinas de Sakura escuchaba la voz de la joven de ojos esmeraldas que parecía explicarle algo a alguien. Cuando estuvo bien cerca nota que la joven no está sola.

El hombre de ojos grises está con ella.

Sakura no se daba cuenta pero Yue estaba muy cerca de ella. Demasiado para su gusto. Observa a ambos de arriba abajo y nota como la mano de Yue reposa en el hombro de Sakura mientras ambos observan agachados algo.

-Es una joven muy talentosa.

-Claro que si, es mi mejor amiga- dice Kinomoto orgullosa pasándole la lupa a Yue mientras observa las muestras de unas fotografías. - ¿Crees que tendrán éxito en Japón?

-Claro que si. – Afirma estoico el sujeto de cabellos grises.- Pero recomiendo modelos infantiles. De alto reconocimiento preferiblemente.

-Esta línea infantil será todo un éxito.

-No dudo que así sea- dice Yue levantando su mirada y observando a Kinomoto a los ojos.-Eres muy inteligente.

-Gracias Yue-kun.

_¿Yue-kun? - ¡_Ejem!

-¡Shaoran! – Dice Sakura sonriéndole y recuperando la compostura.-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

-Aun no me marchaba. – dice Li mirando a Yue con una contemplación de precaución.

De mucha precaución que no pasó desapercibida para el varón. –Vi en el estacionamiento que aun no te marchas.

-Ah no, se nos hizo tarde. Trabajábamos en lo de la línea para niñas. Yue me recomendaba que hiciéramos el lanzamiento en Japón exclusivamente.

-Sakura primordialmente tendría que ir a Japón. – Dice Yue con una mirada indiferente totalmente pero luego mira a Sakura de reojo sutilmente y luego a Shaoran. El varón de ojos café nota como Yue levanta un poco parte de sus labios para dibujarse lo que es ¿Una sonrisa?

-¡¿Ahora?! – Preguntó Shaoran imaginándose por la mirada que Yue le lanzó a Sakura.

Por la forma escandalosa que el heredero Li hizo esa pregunta atrajo la atención de Sakura quien ingenua a la mirada de Yue y el porque de aquel tono de voz de Shaoran se voltea a Shaoran y dice.- No. Dentro de unas semanas… ¿Qué te pasa¿Te ocurre algo malo¿Te sientes mal?

Tal vez fue la mirada de Li que le dijo a la joven que algo no andaba bien en él; y aquella no es su intención. Se observaron unos instantes a los ojos y este dijo con un tono de voz bastante serio.- Estoy bien. – Observando a su alrededor. - ¿Y tu secretaría?

-Tuvo que irse a Japón en viaje de emergencia. Me mandaron un reemplazo de recursos humanos y se marchó más temprano. – Dice Sakura recogiendo un poco su escritorio. – Escribiré algo en su agenda para mañana- Dice sonriéndole a Shaoran y yendo al exterior.

-¿Qué se trae usted? – Pregunta Shaoran bajito; tan bajito para que la joven que escribía afuera no lo escuchara que Shaoran pensó que Yue tal vez no lo había escuchado. Pero contrario a lo que el joven Li pensaba Yue le había escuchado.

Tal vez pensó el hombre, estaba pendiente a lo que podría decirle.- ¿A que se refiere?

-Kinomoto no es una chica fácil Tsukishiro. Así que deje de hacer planes con ella.

-Kinomoto tal vez no tenga novio.

-Lo tiene. – Dice Shaoran dando un paso adelante – Y ahora mismo se lo advierto: No intente nada con ella… pues luego se arrepentirá.

-Kinomoto es una chica grande- dice el sujeto sin ninguna emoción de por medio. –Deje que ella decida Li. – dice con una claridad que sorprende al sujeto de ojos café y lo ve recoger sus documentos y marcharse cuando pasa por el lado de Sakura y se despide colocando su mano sobre el hombro por unos segundos… y Shaoran observa todo aquello queriendo arrancarle de un solo movimiento el brazo.

Cuando Sakura vuelve a la oficina dice con una sonrisa y colgándose de su cuello – Hola… ¿Viniste a hacerme una visita¿Shaoran?

Shaoran la observa sorprendido al escuchar su nombre. Sakura nota su sorpresa. – Lo siento… largo día…

-Si… - dice ella riéndose tímidamente. – tanto así que no te has dado cuenta donde estoy…

Shaoran nota a la muchacha colgada de su cuello y se sonroja tímidamente al ver sus mejillas rojas y encendidas. Rozan sus labios y sus besos se vuelven mas intensos y apasionados donde Sakura gime satisfecha contra su boca lo que enciende las pasiones dormidas del sujeto.

-No, no… - dice Shaoran murmurando contra su boca dándose cuenta que su deseo se enciende. - ¿Acaso tu padre no llegaba el día de hoy?

Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida lanzando un grito y soltándose de su novio y sale corriendo mientras dice - ¡Tomoyo me prometió que haría la cena¡Que tarde voy!

-¿Necesitas ir por el al aeropuerto?

-¡No! Tomaría un taxi para mi departamento… ¡Nos vemos luego! – Dice yéndose tan rápidamente que desapareció rumbo a los ascensores ocasionando una risa divertida del sujeto.

--------

-¡Señor Kinomoto! – dice Tomoyo abrazándole al llegar al departamento de ambas jóvenes. Delante de ella entraba por la puerta el hombre de cabellos castaños, gafas y mirada gentil quien siempre tenía un puesto adicional para ella en la hora de la cena. -¡Que gusto verle bien!

-El gusto es verte a ti tan bien querida Tomoyo – dice el hombre con gesto paternal observando con melancolía a la joven delante de él. Sonríe para añadir.- Estás tan hermosa como siempre…

Tomoyo se sonrojaba ante sus cumplidos y esta vez no había excepción. Ayudándole con su maleta se abre paso por el departamento acompañado del hombre. –La cena estará lista en una hora… me sorprende que Sakura no haya ido por usted.

-Sakura me informó que estaría en una reunión hasta tarde. – Explica observando el apartamento que había visitado otras tres ocasiones. – Deja la maleta hija. Ya me ocuparé yo de llevarla a mi habitación luego- Dice indicando los sofás. – Ahora quiero que me expliques.

-¿Explicar?

El reconocido arqueólogo y antropólogo asiente en silencio. Tomoyo y él se sientan en unos sillones al frente del otro y Tomoyo muestra un rostro de absoluto desconcierto por lo que le diría el hombre.- Aunque vengo a China a dictar una conferencia en la universidad y por otro motivo que te explico en unos momentos, no deja de preocuparme algo… - haciendo una pausa - Touya… Touya me explicó unas cuantas cosas. Sakura no explica mucho en su correo electrónico.

-No le comprendo.

-Touya me dice que Sakura…- alzando una ceja y suspirando al recordar la forma en que su hijo "Exageradamente" explicó a su padre las pocas veces que compartió con Sakura en Hong Kong si pudo deducir que su hermana parecía estar algo diferente. –Sakura… está instruyendo el hijo de Hien Li. Aunque Touya muchas veces tiende a la exageración cuando se trata de Sakura no pude evitar tomarle en serio. Mas aun leyendo unos correos que Sakura tuvo a bien escribirme estos días.

-¿Correos?

Fujitaka asiente y nota que en la mirada de Tomoyo hay ciertas pizcas de revelaciones que no logra determinar. – Ha hablado en aquellos correos más amistosamente de Xiao Lang Li. Lo que me hace suponer que Touya no exageraba.

-¿Qué le dijo él en realidad?

Fujitaka alza una ceja ante el rostro preocupado de la amatista. – Que Sakura estaba de novia de ese Xiao Lang Li. Y que temía porque su hermana era ingenua y él es tal cual dicen los medios de su padre. Y debo decir que después de ciertas fotos… no es que desconfie de ti o de Sakura… pero es la primera relación que ella tiene después de Yukito – Creo yo – y yo…

-Señor Fujitaka: puede estar tranquilo. Esas fotos… (o gran parte de ellas), son exageraciones dadas por los medios. Además Sakura es una chica mayor ya…

-Hija: no me malinterpretes. No estoy aquí para "retar a Sakura" a que me presente ese joven. O a reclamarle juicio o conciencia… Para nada. Confío en mi hija plenamente.

.- ¿Y entonces?

-.Estoy en verdad aquí… por ti.

-¿Por mi? – Pregunta atónita.

Fujitaka asiente algo preocupado por la mirada de asombro de la amatista. –Tomoyo… ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-Saber ¿Qué Señor Fujitaka? –Por el rostro del sujeto Tomoyo se sentía algo preocupada.

Muy preocupada.

-Tomoyo: Se trata de tu madre.

-**-------**

Cuando Sakura llega a su departamento sabe que ya están allí porque salía un aroma exquisito de la cocina. – Tomoyo: ya llegué.

-¡Bienvenida Sakura! – Dice la amatista algo seria y con teléfono en mano pero Sakura no le presta atención a aquello buscando a su padre con la mirada. – Llegas un poco tarde… ¿Reunión a último minuto?

-Algo así. ¿Dónde esta papá?

-Aquí estoy pequeña Sakura. - Dice Fujitaka saliendo a la claridad para placer de su hija en cuyos ojos esmeraldas reflejan toda la felicidad reservada para ella. Sakura sonríe complacida y no lo piensa dos veces al abrazarse con efusividad de su progenitor. -¡Estás hermosa! – Dice separándose de ella un poco.- ¡Te pareces cada vez mas a mi…- Hesitando un instante al observarla a los ojos. Por unos segundos su sonrisa se borra de sus labios para decir. –querida Nadeshiko … Estás hermosísima… - Aferrando su rostro con gesto de añoranza. – Tan parecida a tu madre…- abrazándole finalmente.

-Oh Papá…- dice ella sonriéndole. Sakura no puede darse cuenta que su padre si nota que tanto se parece a Nadeshiko.

Con la misma mirada de añoranza de una mujer enamorada. Como nunca la había visto.

Ni siquiera con Yukito alguna vez.

-Cuéntame como está Tomoeda. Como va tu cátedra. –Habla ahora su hija atrayendo sus pensamientos al presente.

-Todo está bien. Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones al inicio del próximo término. Y vine a dictar una conferencia aquí para la universidad de Hong Kong.

-Lo se. Por nada del mundo dejarías tus cátedras. Aunque no se que haces aquí si estoy alegre de verte papa.

Fujitaka se voltea a Tomoyo quien había permanecido callada y con el teléfono en la mano todavía. Sakura observa a su padre mirar a su amiga y viceversa. Finalmente pregunta.- ¿Tomoyo?

-Es mamá Sakura. – Dice Tomoyo con la voz entrecortada. – Está enferma.

Sakura observa a su amiga y luego a su padre y la incredulidad llega a sus ojos.- ¿Qué?

¿Qué es lo que dice, papá?

-Recién me he enterado de esto. – Dice Fujitaka dubitativo.- Sabes que Touya tiene muchos amigos doctores y…- hesitando.- Bueno, Touya me informó de sus sospechas cuando la vio en el hospital. Y luego fui a verla.

-¿Tomoyo?

-.Mamá me lo ha confirmado hace unos momentos. – ahí señala el aparato que está en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? –Pregunta Sakura algo dubitativa.

-Cáncer. Tiene Cáncer. – Dice sorprendiendo a su amiga.- Está ahora mismo en tratamiento… no me dijo nada.

Una lágrima escapa de uno de los ojos de la amatista. Sakura se levanta para confortar a su amiga y brindarle su apoyo a lo que ella gana fuerzas para decirle.- No fue hace mucho… están controlándola… con tratamientos…

-¡Tomoyo!- dice Sakura sintiéndole sollozar en sus brazos. - ¡Cuánto lo siento!

-Sonomi aseguró que tiene la enfermedad controlada. –Habla Fujitaka.- Le insistí que fuera ella quien se lo contara a Tomoyo – Dice ahora mirando a su hija y a la otra joven.- ¡No sabes cuantas veces ha tratado de tomar el teléfono y llamarte! La conozco… hemos estado al pendiente de ella pero creo que necesita que vayas. La empresa le preocupa mucho. Y esta muy desanimada pues se siente como abandonada.

-Hablé con ella no hace mucho… - Dice a Sakura.- La noche del baile… después de eso… otras veces ¡Nunca me dijo nada!

-No quiso inquietarte. Sabía que dejarías todo por ir a su lado. – Dice Fujitaka.- Ella está bien Tomoyo.

Tomoyo asiente y hipa para decirle a su amiga.- Le dije que podía ir a verle unos días.

-Por supuesto- Afirma Sakura con convicción. -.Claro que debes de ir. Mañana mismo de hecho.

-No es necesario que haga un viaje Express por ello…- Anuncia Fujitaka.

-No. Es mi deber… soy su hija- Dice Tomoyo con una madurez envidiable y haciendo sentir orgulloso al hombre: De todas formas siempre la consideró una mujer juiciosa y consciente además de madura. –Disculpen… voy a reservar un vuelo.- Marchándose a sus habitaciones. Sakura la observó irse y cerrar la puerta.

-Creo que nos tocará cenar a nosotros. Iré a ver que preparó. –Dice Sakura poniéndose de pie y caminado a la cocina aunque parte de su corazón estaba con su amiga.

Ya en la privacidad de su habitación, Tomoyo una vez hizo la reserva de su pasaje buscó en su agenda otro número. No entendía a que venía aquella actitud de querer llamarlo: Escuchar su voz le haría sentirse mejor. Tenía que ser así.

Dos nombres estaban bajo aquella letra del alfabeto. Dos nombres que coincidían en un mismo apellido.

Pero solo el rostro de uno venía a su mente. Cuando escuchó que respondían al otro lado de la línea -¿Hola? Necesito que vengas… por favor… - Dice conteniendo sus sollozos. –Te necesito.

---------

_**Acompáñame a estar solo,**_

_**A purgarme los fantasmas,**_

_**A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos.**_

_**Acompáñame al misterio**_

_**De no hacernos compañía,**_

_**A dormir sin pretender que pase nada,**_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo…**_

Ya no había pequeños en aquel parque comunitario. Los columpios estaban moviéndose por efecto del viento y las personas que cruzaban por allí lo hacían para llegar a casa temprano, caminando en parejas para disfrutar del fresco del clima o andaban en bicicleta bajo los reflectores ya encendidos.

Sentados en una banca hay una pareja que disfrutan del silencio y la compañía el otro. El hombre gentilmente había acudido a su llamado y ella calzando zapatillas deportivas y un suéter había bajado con él desde el apartamento donde conoció al padre de la joven Kinomoto.

Eriol se sentía dichoso por haber sido la persona que le trajera tranquilidad a la vida de Tomoyo Daidouji. No le había preguntado si había llamado a alguien más (A Hideoshi por ejemplo), pero no le importaba.

_**Acompáñame al silencio**_

_**De charlar sin las palabras,**_

_**A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado.**_

_**Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto,**_

_**Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío**_

_**Como un ángel de la guarda,**_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo…**_

Estar para ella en aquel momento era sumamente importante.

Tomoyo se había quedado callada de repente una vez le narró a Eriol que pasaba con su madre. Él le había ofrecido su hombro para apoyarse y así se habían quedado: juntos y le servía de apoyo y de consuelo a la joven de ojos azules cuyos ánimos se notaban en el suelo.

"_Todo estará bien" Había dicho él momentos antes. _

"_¿Cómo lo sabes Eriol¿Qué pasa si mi madre…"_

"_Está bien Tomoyo. Solemos pensar lo peor ante estas situaciones cuando debemos siempre de pensar en lo mejor y positivamente. Tu madre lo ha hecho a decirte que todo estará bien y que sigue un tratamiento riguroso. ¿Por qué no tu?" _

"_Quisiera ser tan valiente como es ella" _

_**Acompáñame**_

_**A decir sin las palabras**_

_**Lo bendito que es tenerte**_

_**y serte infiel solo con esta soledad**_

_**Acompáñame**_

_**A quererte sin decirlo,**_

_**A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz,**_

_**A pensar en mi para vivir por ti,**_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo…**_

"_Lo es…"_

"_Lo está enfrentando todo sola"_

"_No es cierto. Te tiene a ti"_

"_Pero ¡no me dijo nada¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Solo se preocupó por lo que los medios decían de mi y Li. Olvidándose de todo lo demás… olvidándose de mi"_

_Eriol en vez de mostrar molestia solo sonrió de manera comprensiva y la aferró con mayor intensidad para decirle. "Simplemente porque fue un tanto egoísta y pensó que algo de cierto había en eso, tendría que permitir que tu fueras feliz. Y con tu felicidad ella era feliz" _

_**Acompáñame a estar solo**_

_**Para calibrar mis miedos,**_

_**Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos,**_

_**Para quererme un poquito**_

_**Y asi quererte como quiero,**_

_**Para desintoxicarme del pasado,**_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo…**_

-¿Cómo es que siempre que te necesito estás ahí?

-Porque representamos lo mejor de nosotros. Porque somos buenos amigos. Porque no me gusta verte sufrir o llorar…

Tomoyo sonríe con cierta culpabilidad. – No debí de molestarte. A tu casa… estarías ocupado.

-No hay nada que me produzca más gusto que estar aquí para ti.

Aunque agradece sus palabras que sabe que vienen del corazón, Tomoyo tiene un profundo temor dentro de su ser: pero no puede pensar en ello. Quiere solamente pensar en su madre.

-Voy a tener que volver a Japón. – Dice ella mirándole a los ojos y Eriol no asiente pero una sombra de dolor que Tomoyo nota cruza por su mirada añil.- Mi madre me necesita- Dice ella tratando de convencerse. Y sonríe un tanto triste para afirmar.- Además podré ver a Hideoshi…

-Eso es bueno. – Dice fingiendo una sonrisa. –Hideoshi sabrá acompañarte… - Dice acariciando sus cabellos.

_**Y si se apagan las luces,**_

_**Y si se enciende el infierno,**_

_**Y si me siento perdido**_

_**Se que tu estarás conmigo**_

_**con un beso de rescate**_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo…**_

Tomoyo suspira melancólica sintiendo la suave caricia de la mano de Eriol contra su pelo. Se siente en paz; se siente dichosa y tranquila a su lado. Aunque ansiaba ver a su madre y poder encontrarse con Hideoshi, había algo que no le dejaba tranquila.

Una punzada en su pecho le decía que podía perder algo importante en su ausencia. Pero ¿Qué? Por un instante pensó que tal vez no era a Hideoshi a quien deseaba ver -¿Sabes? Si todo está tan bien como mamá dice… podré volver tal vez en unas semanas.

-Supongo que así será- Dice Eriol de manera simple y sin mucha emoción. –Solo un favor.- Dice levantando su mirada a sus ojos índigos.- Prométeme que te cuidarás.

-¿Cuidarme?

-Estarás sola en Japón. Aunque estarás con tu madre… pero aun así… -Dice hesitando un instante.- Cuídate de Hideoshi.

-¿Qué¿De tu hermano¿Por qué? – dice ella incorporándose algo p4reocupada por la actitud de Eriol. El mientras guarda silencio a lo que ella agrega. – se que no me lo dijiste todo al medio día cuando almorzamos… ¿Qué hay entre tu y él que los separa Eriol?

-Tomoyo…

-¡No! Por nuestra amistad… por la amistad que dices que hay entre nosotros te pido que me digas porque tu y el no se llevan bien. – Eriol se nota arrepentido de haber mencionado algo pero la mano de Tomoyo busca la suya e insiste- Por favor.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hoy al medio día¿Acerca de Kaho?

Tomoyo asiente en silencio.

-Te conté que estábamos comprometidos… y que me engañó. Aunque superé lo nuestro y en verdad desde entonces no nos llevamos igual por el simple hecho de que una cosa es que me engañara… otra cosa era engañarme con mi hermano.

-¿Qué¿Con …

-Hideoshi y ella bueno… eso fue hace mucho… - No dando mas detalles.

-No lo has perdonado.

-No intenta buscar perdón y yo tampoco. Debes de entender algo: no soy la persona favorita de mi hermano. Tal vez nunca pase- Nota la duda en el rostro femenino a lo que añade- no te pido que lo dejes… jamás. Tal vez. – Hesitando – tal vez Hideoshi si te quiera… te aprecie… ¿Quién no lo haría? Así que le daré una oportunidad. Pero tu confía en tus instintos… nunca te fallaran.

-A veces confías en mis instintos más que yo – sonríe confiada y por primera vez con ternura y cierta alegría desde que supo lo de su madre.

Porque sabia que los días por venir no eran fáciles.

Pero si tenia a alguien como Eriol a su lado… ¿Le importaba quién estaba en su contra?

Aunque la reunión había avanzado sin muchos percances – más allá de que los accionistas miraban con ojo inquisidor (y algunas veces algo lascivo) a la muchacha de ojos verdes sentada en la mesa directiva. Mientras ella encabezaba la mesa y habla de los últimos progresos y puntos ganados en la bolsa de valores, muchos allí le observan con interés, curiosidad bien contenida y ninguno como Shaoran Li con el mas notable orgullo. Sentado hasta el otro lado veía a la mujer no como una empresaria audaz y hábil.

Sino como la mujer mas importante de su vida.

¡Que orgullo sentía al verle trabajar y hablar con tanta eficiencia! Tenía el cerebro y la habilidad que la mitad de la junta envidiaba…

¡Dioses! Que linda se veía en aquel traje. Pensaba Shaoran observando las pantorrillas al descubierto.

Sakura por su parte sentía mariposas en su estomago. Era la primera reunión de Shaoran con los accionistas y ella. Aunque había pasado los últimos dos días estudiando el material, podía considerar que había cometido un par de fallas, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta. Y Shaoran…

Bueno Shaoran seguía con esa mirada perdida a ella que no sabia si hacerle sentir nerviosa… ¡O sumamente aterrorizada!

El sujeto mirándole así le ponía mas nerviosa que en las tantas ocasiones que peleo con el. Y debía admitir que vestido con ese traje de color café se veía más que guapo. Pero aun así la mirada de Shaoran … aquella mirada que de vez en cuando parecía sumamente interesada…

¡La aterrorizaba más! Conocia aquella mirada… la última vez que le miro así…

¡!Cof Cof!!! Siente que sus mejillas enrojecen.

Sakura siente que la junta dura toda una eternidad cuando por fin le dan final a ella más que con las felicitaciones del grupo representante de los accionistas. Shaoran retrasa su salida pese a que es felicitado por los allí presentes y los asistentes terminan de recoger las cosas de la gran mesa de juntas.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por un café? – Pregunta Yue a su amiga enfrente de Shaoran (Quien no encuentra mas excusas para quedarse atrás). Incluso manda a su asistente a avanzar a las oficinas.

-No lo siento. No tengo ganas de café- observando allí a Shaoran. Yue la observa a los ojos diciéndole con una sonrisa. – Pero gracias Yue.

Yue asiente en silencio y se incorpora para mirar un instante a Li y finalmente marcharse ante la mirada desafiante del sujeto de ojos chocolates.

Cuando finalmente están a solas es que Sakura siente que puede sentarse y dejar salir su tensión y estrés. Al tomar asiento se descalza de sus zapatos y Shaoran le observa tentativamente diciéndole ahora que están a solas - ¿Sabes que te hace falta?

-No. ¿Qué?

-Un buen masaje a los pies.

Sakura no detecta su acento seductor por estar concentrada masajeando sus pies distraídamente. Había trabajado en aquella presentación por una semana ya. Y gracias a la ayuda de Yue Tsukishiro había salido excelente. Y por supuesto Shaoran no se quedaba atrás.

-Necesito comprar un masajeador de pies eléctrico… vi uno los otros días en ventas por televisión uno que… - pero Shaoran le cubre la boca con sus dedos.

-O un dedicado novio que procure sanar tus pobre pies…

Sakura se pone escarlata al notar que el sujeto agacha su cabeza con una sonrisa seductora (que derretiría al polo mas helado) –Sha… Shaoran. ¡Estamos en el salón de juntas! – Dice ella observando precavida las puertas cerradas.

-Vamos Sakura… por algo le llaman "Salón de juntas" Además te he echado de menos y estuviste fantástica… - dice contra su rostro que estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Sus rostros se aproximan más y más a punto de rozar sus labios… cuando las puertas se abren de repente y sus cuerpos se separan repentinamente. Sakura aun observa la puerta (incluso con su rostro muy rojo) cuando distingue el rostro del recién llegado.

-Señorita Kinomoto.

-¡Wei!

-Disculpe Señorita Sakura… joven Xiao Lang… - ahí observando al caballero heredero del nombre Li quien aun no se recupera del brinco que dio al escuchar las puertas abrirse – El señor Hien requiere hablar con ustedes…

-¿Qué?

-¡No sabia que volvió de su viaje de Australia! – Ahí habla Sakura.

Wei no deja de mostrar consternación al revelar- No esta nada bien… por favor – dice observando a Shaoran con mirada implorándole. – Necesita verlo joven Xiao Lang.

El hombre mira con cierto recelo al anciano. Pero lo conoce. Jamás se prestaría para un juego de palabras o de dobles intenciones. De todas maneras el había solicitado una reunión con Hien. Pero ¿Acaso estaba tan mal que necesitaba verlo?

Pero no solo a el… Sakura también.

-Está bien – dice Shaoran para sorpresa de Sakura. – Iremos…

-Shaoran… - dice Sakura admirada y sorprendida.

Este busca su mirada y con solo ver sus ojos verdes sabe que hace lo correcto. Pero como si Sakura supiera que necesitaba de su apoyo, la joven ojiverde busca instintivamente su mano sin retirar su mirada de la de el.

Shaoran siente la tibieza de su aferre.

-Vamos por el elevador de la presidencia. Ahí no los molestarán. – Dice el anciano extrayendo una llave plateada del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Aunque no evita sonreír complacido ante aquella imagen del joven heredero de la mano con la valiente joven.

**-Continuará**. –

Comentarios de la autora. ¡Saludos a todos! Por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad y por primera vez en seis años escribiendo en Fanfiction net, voy a tener hoy que prescindir de mis siempre comentarios a sus reviews o a sus ideas respecto al capitulo. Este capitulo es sumamente especial para mi y aquellas que son mis amigas mas cercanas saben que no hondare mucho en la situación. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios los cuales uno a uno me han ido llenando de ánimos y en serio, discúlpenme muchísimo por no responder sus comentarios con respecto al capitulo 12. Hasta ayer – a excepción de unos cuantos – es que he podido comenzar a responder pero en verdad, gracias a unos problemas de índole personal no puedo concentrarme. Por suerte he terminado de revisar el capitulo 13 esta noche y espero que sea de su agrado. Pero siempre esperare sus impresiones con ilusiones y espero que esto no los desanime al hacerme llegar sus comentarios. Un beso para todos y espero que este avance al capitulo catorce sea de su agrado.

_**Sakura escuchaba sus palabras estupefacta. ¿Acaso Hien Li había manipulado su persona para poder llegar a su hijo y así que estos no perdieran su fortuna? **_

_**-Señor… ¿Desde cuando viene pensando todo esto? **_

_**Hien la miró a los ojos y sabía que no podía mentirle. No era capaz de mentirle. Sakura era la persona más inocente en su red de emboscadas. **_

_**-Desde el momento que te conocí.- Dice sorprendiéndole.- Cuando te entrevisté en aquel entonces, sabía que tan valiosa eras para mí… para la corporación… para mis planes. Te entrené como el mejor de toda mi corporación. Designé en ti títulos, asignaciones y trabajos que a nadie mas habría confiado más que en mi mismo… eras fiel, leal, confidencial y por supuesto inteligente. Astuta. Tienes un conocimiento del mercado que es envidiable por todos los hombres que me rodean. Pero nada mas ha causado mas envidia que el hecho que una mujer tan hermosa trabaje tan cerca conmigo.**_

_**Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y baja su mirada avergonzada. **_

_**-Sabía que Xiao Lang se intrigaría contigo. –Dice llamando su mirada nuevamente.- Sabía que si nos parecíamos tanto habría una pizca de interés en él por ti.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: **_**.- Secretos, virtudes y mentiras de la gran familia Li**

Un beso a todos y los veré en una próxima actualización.


	14. Capitulo 14: Secretos y mentiras de la f

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 14.- Secretos, virtudes y mentiras de la gran familia Li**

**El Presente Capitulo, el próximo y parte del anterior son eventos que ocurren en un lapso de una semana y simultáneamente a los protagonistas. **

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**_

_No cometeré los mismos errores que tu_

_**I will not let myself**_

_No me __dejaré_

_**Cause my heart so much misery**_

_Porque hay mucha miseria en mi corazón_

_**I will not break the way you did,**_

_No me daré por vencida del modo que tú lo hiciste_

_**You fell so hard**_

_Caíste con tanta fuerza_

_**I've learned the hard way**_

_He aprendido de la forma dura_

_**To never let it get that far**_

_De no dejarlo ir tan lejos _

_**Because of you**_

_Por Ti_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_Nunca me desviaba de la acera _

_**Because of you**_

_Por ti _

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_Aprendí a jugar del lado seguro para no salir lastimado_

_**Because of you**_

_Por ti _

_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_

_Encuentro difícil no confiar en mi, y a todos a mi alrededor_

_**Because of you**_

_Por ti_

_**I am afraid**_

_Tengo Miedo_

**Fragmento ****"Because of You" **

**Kelly Clarkson**

Nunca un viaje en coche había estado tan silencioso como el que ahora mismo compartían los tres adultos camino al departamento de Hien Li. Pese a que Shaoran no había dicho palabra desde que saliera de la sala de juntas de Diamantes Li, Sakura podía percibir una tensión notable en su persona: Su frente fruncida, labios sumamente apretados y el aferre con que le agarraba la mano era firme tanto así que llegaba a acalambrarle la mano; pero no se la retiraba.

Es notable que estuviera nervioso. Iba a ver al hombre que le dio la vida y quien por décadas estuvo ausente de la misma. ¿Qué pensaba en aquellos momentos el joven a su lado?

¿Pensando que le diría? ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? ¿De que hablarían?

Pero Sakura no era una vidente. Y es que el hombre de quien está enamorada no pensaba en aquellos instantes en que le diría.

Pensaba en el ayer. En mas de veinte años en donde siendo un chiquillo observó aquel rostro que solo tenía cara porque él leía los diarios. Observa la prensa viendo el apellido cuyo nombre compartía.

Ya no estaba en la ancha limosina camino al departamento del millonario. No estaba al lado de una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes quien continuaba aferrando su mano. Ya no recorría calles atestadas de vehículos y personas.

Simplemente navegaba en sus recuerdos…

**-- Xiao Lang Li: dos años de edad. **

"_No debes de traicionar nunca a un ser querido Xiao Lang, cargas con tu conciencia toda la vida sucia, llena de remordimientos…" existe una pausa de las palabras que no recuerda. _

"_Ma-ma…" Le observa el chiquillo muy inocente de todo lo que su madre le dice en aquellos momentos. _

"_No recordarás esto que ha pasado Xiao Lang" Sentía las lagrimas de su madre al abrazarle "Nunca lo recordarás… pero ha pasado una semana desde que él se fue" tomando un retrato en un portarretratos plateado y mostrándoselo al chiquillo. "él no permitiría ausentarse de tu vida… ¿Ves Xiao Lang? Es tu padre…" _

"_pa-pa"_

"_Si Xiao Lang… Tu padre" _

_Un hombre entra en escena y el chiquillo salta a sus brazos y lo reconoce como su tío. El hombre que últimamente pasaba más tiempo en su casa que nunca. "No debes de llorar" _

"_Creo que… Cometí un error" observa la inocente figura de su niño jugando con los bigotes del hombre. _

"_El error habría sido prolongar lo inevitable…" _

"_él me amaba…"_

"_Te quería… sabes que no siempre el amor solo de un lado es suficiente" sentándose al lado de la dama aun con el pequeño en brazos y le palmea la mano con cariño.- "Luego verás que fue lo mejor" _

"_¿Lo mejor para quien? ¿Para él… para mí…para nuestros hijos? ¿Para quién si se puede saber? Xiao Lang pregunta todos los días por su papá. Fuutie llora todas las noches. No aceptan que… que…"_

"_Tienes que ser fuerte. Mostrar temple Yelan… si muestras debilidad tus hijos te imitarán y se mostrarán débiles" ella guarda silencio a lo que él agrega. "Mis sentimientos por ti deben de servirte de soporte. Son tiempos difíciles los que seguirán… y tenemos que adaptarnos lo mejor posible" _

**-- Xiao Lang Li: Cuatro años. **

_Las voces del fondo decían con compasión mientras el chiquillo no miraba en ningún lugar en particular del inmenso jardín. "No ha comido nada"· _

"_Alguien tiene que hablar con Fanren. El único apellido Li no puede perderse por la tristeza…"_

"_Nadie lo ha visto llorar" dice otra mujer cerca. "Solo permanece callado. Incluso no lloró cuando…" haciendo una pausa para sonar su nariz. _

"_Es pequeño para saber por lo que pasa" Dice otra voz. _

"_Es un pequeño lobo. Sino supiera lo que pasara estuviera sonriendo. Pero míralo… ¡Se ve tan indefenso"_

"_¿Qué hará sin su madre"_

_Shaoran los escucha murmurar pero no presta atención a sus palabras. Bastante tiene con recibir las condolencias de familiares y amigos de su madre y demás parientes. _

_La casa estaba hecha un caos: Si solo tuviera un sitio donde no pensar. Donde llorar en libertad. _

_Donde estar solo… _

"_Lo sorprendente es que Hien Li no esté aun aquí" – dice una de las mujeres con un acento de indignación. _

"_Lo se. Debería estar aquí. Es la madre de sus hijos por todos los cielos" _

"_Saben que Hien Li ahora mismo tiene otras mujeres que mantener. Aunque admito que ha mantenido a los chiquillos viviendo bien pero Faren pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad"_

"_¡Por el chiquillo no los desamparará: Mantendrá a la chica mantenida hasta que se case! E igual pasara con sus hermanas" _

"_Escuché hablar al abogado de Li diciendo que la señora tenía un jugoso fideicomiso. Pero parte de ese dinero a su muerte ha ido a manos de Hien. Y ni hablemos previo a eso: parte del éxito en ascenso del señor Li viene por el dinero de Yelan"_

"_Eso mismo escuché. Lo mejor que le puede pasar ahora. Muchos dicen que sus negocios no andan nada bien. Aunque ha crecido su fortuna… pero ¡Todo se puede perder tan pronto!" _

"_Mira la pobre Yielan. Ni tiempo le dio para cambiar el testamento" _

"_Tuvo tiempo mas que suficiente. No se porque no lo hizo. No entiendo. Es como si quisiera que Hien fuera el salvaguardia de sus hijos"_

"_Yelan tuvo sus defectos como madre. Todos los sabemos pero era humana. Hien por sus hijos debía de venir. Sino podía venir, debió hacerlo por el chiquillo. Necesita un padre ahora mas que nunca" _

_Shaoran continuaba observando al vacío. ¿Que le importaba lo que aquellas mujeres hablaran? Nada en absoluto. Solo eran mujeres tontas y caprichosas. Nunca le simpatizaron. _

"_Volar…volar lejos… madre" dice el chiquillo en su cabeza pero no se permite llorar mientras recuerda las palabras de una de esas mujeres ._

"_Xiao Lang" Dice una voz familiar cerca suyo. Una voz que casi siempre ha estado junto a él. _

"_¡Tío!" Dice el chiquillo levantando la mirada al hombre que está arrodillado frente a él. ¿Cuando fue que llegó a su lado? Su rostro estaba desencajado. Profundamente entristecido. Sus ojos habían perdido la luz que siempre llevaban consigo desde que lo conocía. _

"_Xiao Lang: tengo que hablar contigo" dice con pesar observando a las mujeres que seguían observando al hijo Li y ahora al recién llegado y cuchicheaban entre si. "Hijo: se lo que estás sintiendo…" _

_Shaoran niega con su cabeza con rotundidad. "No debió de morir… ¡Se olvidó que la necesito! Mis hermanas la necesitan."_

"_Ahora tienes que ser fuerte…" le dice el hombre con gentileza pese a su negatividad. "Tienes que seguir adelante…"_

"_Solo quiero a mi mamá" insiste el chicuelo con inocencia infantil. "Dile que vuelva… tiene que volver"_

"_Xiao Lang"_

"_¡NO! QUIERO A MI MAMÁ TIO… QUIERO QUE ME DEVUELVAN A MI MAMÁ" Sale corriendo con dirección a los enormes jardines mientras comenzaba a lloviznar. _

**-- Xiao Lang Li : Ocho Años. **

"_¿Qué crees que haces Xiao Lang?" escucha la voz de su hermana mayor observarle con estupefacción. "¿Qué haces leyendo esta porquería?" _

_Estaba sentado en un diván con un diario chino en sus manos. Lleva pantalones cortos y una franela acorde a la edad de diez años. Su hermana mayor lleva un traje chino tradicional blanco dado a que aun estaba de luto por cinco años por la muerte de su madre._

"_Quería ver a padre" Dice el inocente chiquillo con un tono de voz seguro pero sus ojos denotaba una profunda tristeza aun por la muerte de su madre. "Quería ver como era… y…"_

_La adolescente le quita el diario con violencia y lo vuelve una pelota de papel. Luego observa a su hermano para decirle. "Ya deja de sentir pena por no tenerlo aquí Xiao Lang. No necesitas lo que nunca has tenido. ¡Recuerda lo que le hizo a nuestra madre!" _

"_¡Lo se Fanren! ¡Claro que lo se! Pero escuché tantas cosas…"_

"_Madre estaría sumamente decepcionad de ti. Te pidió que fueras fuerte por ella. Te pidió que no lloraras lo que no tenías." _

"_¡No comprendes Fanren! No eres como yo"_

"_Robaste el diario que estaba en el escritorio de tío. ¿Cómo te atreviste?" dice molesta lanzando el bollo de papel del diario a una esquina de aquella habitación. "¡No tienes porque buscar consuelo en una imagen Xiao Lang! Busca consuelo en todo lo que madre hizo por nosotros"_

"_¡Tu mismo nos dijiste que lo odiabas Xiao Lang! ¿Por qué te apegas a saber como es? ¡Recuerda que madre murió y jamás lo hemos visto antes y después de eso!" dice al cabizbajo jovenzuelo sentado en el suelo. _

"_Ustedes lo recuerdan. Yo…" Ahí es callado por una sonora bofetada y en aquel momento ve a su prima Meiling al entrar con Wei. _

"_¡Li Fanren! ¡Basta!" Dice Meiling avanzando con un rostro incrédulo y molesto. Se coloca al lado de su primo y con gesto enojado mira a su prima y le comienza a dar con arrebato mientras sus dos coletas infantiles se movían al compás de sus golpes. "¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Xiao Lang?" Fanren no le cuesta mucho detener a su prima quien ahora trataba de darle de patadas "¡Es Xiao Lang! Nunca te ha hecho nada ¡Es un gran hermano! Eres una abusadora de menores Fanren…¡Deja que se lo diga a las otras!"_

"_Señorita Meiling: Deje a la señorita Fanren" Dice Wei con su actitud pacifica sin ser escuchado por la chica de cabellos largos quien continuaba pegándole de patadas a Fanren sin poder alcanzarla. _

"_¡Es una abusadora Wei! Mira como abusa del pobre Xiao Lang"_

"_Meiling, basta" dice la voz del varón y Meiling inmediatamente se detiene volteándose a su primo. Ya se había puesto de pie: Aunque sus ojos estaban secos si mostraba un dolor notable que Fanren observó y se arrepintió de haberlo abofeteado. _

_¡Era su hermano adorado! El único varón y el más pequeño. ¡La luz de los ojos ante todas las Li! _

"_Lo hiciste porque parezco débil. Sueno débil." dice Xiao Lang con una madurez demasiado precoz para tener solo diez años. "Soy el hombre de la familia… debo de cuidarlas a ustedes… no al revés. Se lo prometí a madre."_

"_Señorcito Xiao Lang" Dice Wei sorprendido por su actitud Madura para alguien de tan corta edad. Aun tenía el rojo en su mejilla de la bofetada propinada por su hermana mayor._

"_Prometí a madre no llorar por su ausencia. Pero también le prometí a su cuerpo sin vida que jamás llamaría el nombre de aquel que nos dio la vida. Y que jamás sería como él" Dice con un tono de voz grave y su hermana lo miraba a los ojos "Ahora que leí lo que dicen de él noto porque madre no lo odiaba pero no lo quería a nuestro… a nuestro lado"_

"_Señorcito Xiao Lang" Dice el fiel mayordomo anonadado. _

"_Xiao Lang" Dice Mei melancólica. _

"_Te lo agradezco" Dice con seriedad a su hermana haciendo un saludo respetuoso. "Por un momento olvidé cual es mi lugar y la promesa a Madre" Dice Li unos segundos después. "El se ha olvidado quienes somos. Solo está amasando dinero… y chicas"_

"_¡Un momento Joven Xiao Lang!" Dice Wei alarmado viendo a ambos hermanos Li. Se coloca en medio de ambos para decir con aprensión "Su padre no ha descuidado su educación, su bienestar y el mantenimiento de esta casa. El provee para sus hijos"_

"_El dinero no es lo único en este mundo" Dice Xiao Lang sorprendiéndoles una nueva vez por su grado de madurez a tan corta edad. "Tío habló… él llamó que quería que yo fuera a vivir con él. Pero no es vida lo que lleva. Tío se negó y tampoco ha venido a vernos" _

"_Exacto. Ni te preocupes o pienses en alguien a quien no le debemos nada. Preocúpate por nosotros que nos tenemos unos con otros. Los que estamos en esta casa es lo único que debe de preocuparte. Eres el varón de la familia. Tuviste la desventaja de ser el menor y aun así tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros que debe de llevarse a cabalidad" Dice la conservadora hija mayor de Ieran Li._

"_Podemos servirnos de soporte uno al otro… pero eres tu él varón de la familia. En ti cae nuestro Legado como hijos de Ieran Li. Olvidándonos de quien somos hijos. Preocupándonos por nosotros mismos y no viendo atrás" Dice el jovenzuelo. Ahora observando a Wei declara "Dile a ese señor que conocemos como nuestro… Padre… que su presencia no es bienvenida en nuestra casa. Cuando decida retirarnos su apoyo financiero puede hacerlo. Recomiendo que si quieres permanecer en nuestro servicio eres libre de hacerlo así como ir con él" Sorprendiendo al mayordomo. El señor notaba con estupor como la mirada de Shaoran cambiaba con cada segundo que transcurría y cada palabra que salía de sus labios "También hablaremos con el tío: no tiene que sacrificar su vida y su negocio fuera de Hong Kong por nosotros. Madre está muerta y ahora soy el hombre de la casa" lanzando una última mirada al diario que Fanren quitó de sus manos para finalmente salir de aquella habitación con la frente en alto. _

_Las hojas de las plantas del jardín se arremolinaron a una velocidad vertiginosa dando vueltas incesantes… así como es la vida misma: pasa el tiempo y no nos damos cuenta hasta que parpadeamos…volviéndonos mayores… adultos y pequeños adultos en un mundo adusto, frío y práctico. _

_Diez años pasarían y en aquel momento ya no hay un chiquillo sino un jovenzuelo con el cabello un tanto largo que caía por su barbilla mientras que unos mechones cubrían sus ojos. Ahora estaba terminando de empacar cuando unos toques débiles en la puerta llaman su atención. Estaba dejando atrás un retrato de su madre y sus cuatro hermanas además de un retrato de él junto a una chica de pecas sutiles y coletas azabaches que se empecinaba en abrazarle, pese a que él permanecía muy serio. _

"_Adelante" dice la voz grave de un casi adulto Li. A la habitación ingresa la chica del retrato pero mas madura. "Mei…"_

"_¡No quiero que te marches!" Dice abrazándose a él como miles de veces antes y haciendo que surja una gotita en la cabeza del varón. "¡Xiao Lang no me dejes!" _

"_No me voy para siempre. Estaré de regreso dentro de cuatro meses…" Dice algo aturdido por la expresión de melancolía de su prima. Expresiones que a veces le exasperaban. "Meiling… suéltame… tengo un autobús que tomar" _

"_¡Promete que no saldrás con nadie estando allá!" _

"_Mei: no tengo intenciones de salir con nadie. Voy a estudiar…"_

"_Esas mujeres son unas trepadoras. ¡No sabrás defenderte de ellas!" _

"_Creo que sobreviviré" _

"_Me prometiste que nos casaremos. Nos casaremos… pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando vuelvas?"_

"_Tienes que confiar en mi tanto como confío en ti" Dice Shaoran muy serio. _

"_Confío en ti. ¡Es en ellas que no me fío! ¡Ya se! colócate un anillo en tu dedo" _

_Shaoran rueda sus ojos pidiendo piedad y misericordia al cielo por semejante mujer. Pero aun así él había prometido en cuatro años casarse con ella. _

_Porque una promesa era una promesa. ¿No? _

"_No necesito anillo. Y podremos escribirnos siempre…" _

"_¿Todos los días?" _

"_No tanto Mei. Estaré muy ocupado con mis estudios" _

"_¡Cuánto te extrañaré Xiao Lan! Deberías permitir que Wei vaya contigo!"_

"_Eso si que no. El acuerdo era Wei viviría con nosotros hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho y me marchara a la universidad. Las demás sabrán defenderse solas" _

"_Creo que si le pidieras a Hien…"· Ahí Meiling se arrepintió de aquella oración. La mirada de Shaoran se volvió fría, decepcionada y distante al poquito de calor que irradiaban. "Lo siento…"_

"_¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar de lo mismo? ¡No soporto la mención de su nombre en mi presencia!" _

"_Xiao Lang" _

"_¡Estoy harto de escuchar las burlas de mis compañeros! Estoy harto de que digan "¿Eres pariente de ese Li Hien? ¡Eres igual a el! ¿Cómo ser igual de alguien que no he visto en años?" _

"_Tengo que admitir que el parecido físico es notable" murmura la chica con un gesto nervioso. _

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Bueno…" Dice algo nerviosa y arrepentida de haber dicho eso "Es que… ¡Son iguales…! Físicamente al menos.- agrega rápidamente y nerviosa.- Solo que él es mayor que tu…" _

"_¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?" _

"_¡Sale en muchos tabloides. Le han vinculado con muchas actrices y cantantes del medio Xiao Lang" Viéndole ponerse de pie abruptamente y dar una patada a un baúl al otro lado "¡Xiao Lang Cálmate!" _

"_¡Jamás seré como él! Me juré por mis ancestros que jamás sería como ese hombre. _

"_¡Pues lo lamento mucho porque eres el retrato de tu padre!" Dice Mei desafiándole. Coloca sus brazos en forma de jarras para decir. "A pesar de lo que digan tus hermanas yo tengo que decirte la verdad. ¡Tu vida no gira alrededor de tu padre pero no puedes negar quien es él! Eres su hijo… ¡Te guste o no!. Nunca los ha descuidado: tuvieron la educación de primera. Una casa enorme que vivía hasta que Fanren se casó. Ahora que tus hermanas mayores ya se marchan y vives con Fuutie quien se va unas semanas mas adelante, no tuvieron una vida miserable. ¡No ganará el premio del padre del año pero si estuvo presente para muchas cosas Xiao Lang! Es mas de lo que puede decir la mayoría de los hijos. Y tal vez, solo tal vez él no ha sido tan feliz como tú lo has sido con tus hermanas y todos aquellos que te queremos. Sin embargo es posible que… él se encuentre arrepentido." _

_Shaoran le escuchó hablar y algo en su ser tuvo cierta pizca de compasión por Hien Li. Inmediatamente se recompuso para decir con voz firme y no dada a réplicas por parte de su prima. "Perdono tus palabras por ser querida para mi y no les prestaré atención. Con respecto a Hien Li diré esto y no volveré a repetirlo: Él traicionó nuestra confianza… su deber de estar allí para madre… ¡Solo por tener sus convenientes amantes y queridas. Tal vez no se que le impulsó dejar nuestra madre pero si se que no olvidaré… no olvidaré las lagrimas de mis hermanas… no olvidaré el día del funeral…"_

"_¡Recuerdas eso!"_

_Shaoran se puso de pie sin decir palabra y finalmente se retiró de la habitación sin ver atrás. _

_Después de todo, mirar atrás no resolvería nada._

_De ahí en adelante se embarcaba en su vida solo…_

La llegar al estacionamiento de la lujosa torre de departamentos y se adentran a la oscuridad del parqueo soterrado es que Shaoran despierta de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido allí? ¿Era aquel lugar donde vive Hien Li?

Ayuda a bajar a Sakura mientras Wei les sujeta la puerta. Ambos se dirigen en silencio acompañados del mayordomo; se escucha la música constante del aparato mientras van ascendiendo por el aparato pero siente que sus manos le sudan. Observa a su lado a Sakura quien no iba de su mano pero parecía estar algo pálida.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –Pregunta Shaoran inquieto.

Sakura sonríe tenuemente y niega con su cabeza. ¡Ya de por si estaba el hombre sumamente nervioso! Debía de admitir que ella también lo estaba.

No había visto a Hien Li desde un tiempo ya. Aunque Shaoran pareciera calmado para los otros, para ella se notaba nervioso. Y pareciera que su nerviosismo era contagioso.

El día había sido muy agitado y se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón: sumamente cansada, con dolor profundo en sus pies y un deseo terrible por irse a casa a dormir.

Pero no iba a renunciar a una invitación de Hien Li.

Cuando el timbre del piso indicado sonó, ambos jóvenes saltaron súbitamente. Wei no les dijo nada y los tres se encaminaron hasta la puerta de caoba al fondo del pasillo. El mayordomo andaba con una llave y no dudó en abrir para darles paso a los jóvenes hacía el salón, y dice con gesto amable.- Creo que será correcto que usted entre primero, señorita Sakura.- sorprendiéndoles a ambos.- El señor Hien desea hablar con usted.

-¿Entrar?

-Está en su habitación. –Admite el hombre y se nota su lamento al decir aquello cuando vuelve a hablar-. Desea cruzar unas cuantas palabras…

-Pero…- Observando a Shaoran.

-Me temo que quiere hablar a solas con usted- Shaoran los observa a ambos y dice con gentileza- No se preocupe: el señorito Shaoran esperará aquí y procuraré darle algo de tomar… o de comer.

-Entiendo- Dice la muchacha comprendiendo la solicitud de Wei. –Creo que volveré ahora entonces…

-Aquí esperaré Sakura- Dice Shaoran tratando de sonreír pero no puede.

-Por aquí señorita- Dice Wei indicándole el camino. De todas maneras, Sakura jamás había avanzado más allá del recibidor, el tocador de visitas y la cocina del lujoso y amplio departamento.

Caminaron un buen trecho del pasillo que tenía puertas en todo su extremo. Wei no dijo palabra y Sakura no le interrumpió. Cuando llegaron a la última puerta del pasillo en aquellos instantes salió una señora de rostro tosco con vestimenta de enfermera.

-Acabo de ayudarle a bañarse.

-Muchas gracias.

-No puede agotarse…- advierte la enfermera.

-El señor Hien mandó a llamar a la señorita Kinomoto y su hijo. – Dice con don autoritario pero no dejando de sonar gentil.- Tendrá fuerzas para atenderles.

La mujer se marcha por el pasillo y Wei toca dos veces antes de ingresar diciendo.- Señor: la señorita Kinomoto está aquí.

Sakura espera la indicación del anciano para ingresar a la habitación. El tamaño de la alcoba era muy amplio: tapizada totalmente en blanco daba intensiones de delicadeza, pureza y verdad en su persona. La cama era sencilla para el tamaño de la habitación y sus proporciones. Había una cómoda empotrada en un lado de la habitación y del otro lado un escritorio con varios papeles y Sakura pudo divisar unas viejas fotografías. Cuando se acerca al lecho del hombre es que sus ojos comienzan a divisar a quien conoce como Hien Li.

Había perdido mucho peso. Demasiado para su gusto: parecía demacrado; había perdido parte de su cabellera café y que decir pareciera como si veinte años se hubieran consumido su porte varonil y maduro abriéndole paso a alguien que parecía a un paso de la muerte.

Sakura trató de mantener su compostura pero su mirada flaqueó delante del ojo inquisitivo de quien yacía en cama quien dijo con seriedad pero gentileza. –Sakura: Cualquiera creería que has visto a un cadáver en vida.

-Señor… Señor Hien…

-Sakura: Tranquilízate…- dice indicándole a Wei que coloque una silla al lado de su lecho.- Estoy mas o menos bien…

-No puedo… no puedo… no estaba así cuando… - Hipa con tristeza.

-Calma querida… te he conocido por ser una persona con unas actitudes y aptitudes solemnes en situaciones difíciles. Necesito que seas esa mujer por estos momentos.

Sakura asintió en silencio pero sentía la garganta cerrada y un peso enorme en su corazón: la joven se sentó en la silla puesta por Wei y miraba aquel rostro recordando la primera vez que se entrevistó con el hombre.

¡Le parecía el hombre más interesante del mundo! Jamás le había pasado cosa parecida. Un hombre maduro, guapo y gentil. Era el hombre adecuado para cualquier mujer. Incluso llegó a sentirse atraída por él pero luego se dio cuenta que era una profunda admiración.

No se sentiría nunca como se sentía en aquellos momentos por Shaoran Li.

-Sakura: he hablado con Wei y está de acuerdo en ayudarte a publicar un comunicado a la prensa anunciando mi enfermedad. – Dice sorprendiendo a la ojiverde.- Es una sorpresa que la noticia no se ha filtrado hasta ahora en la prensa. Ahora tomando en consideración que se han mantenido sumamente ocupados con Kaho Mitzuki y Tomoyo Daidouji… que no se han percatado de lo que verdaderamente pasa y mis ausencias en la empresa. O en cualquier evento, en todo caso.

-Señor…

-Sakura: necesito que seas fuerte- Dice nuevamente notando la voz entrecortada, la caída de los hombros femeninos y las lagrimas que ya se asoman en los ojos que siempre había visto como vivaces y llenos de alegría. – Te necesito ahora más que nunca.

-Es que… usted… no se ve… bien señor.

-Es el cumplido más elegante que he escuchado. Bueno tuyo y el de la enfermera que me atiende- guiñándole el ojo.- Acaba de decirme que tengo cualidades que su esposo carece… claro lo dijo mientras me ayudaba a tomar un baño.

Sakura comprende su doble sentido y no evita sonrojarse a la par que sonríe sin poder evitarlo.-Señor: ¿Cómo puede estar tan …

-¿Resignado? Sakura: no tengo nada a que temer. He realizado todo lo humanamente posible para combatir la enfermedad y extender mí tiempo de vida hasta que Xiao Lang y tú estuvieran preparados.

-Y lo está: Shaoran está listo para asumir control de las empresas.

-Me alegra saberlo. No pude dejarle en mejores manos. Pero… necesito saber ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Sakura no se esperaba esa pregunta tan de repente. ¡Menos de él! Se queda observándole unos instantes antes de adquirir un sutil calor en sus mejillas.

-¿Sakura?

-…Si… Si lo estoy.

-No dudo que él lo esté de ti – Sonríe complacido. Cierra sus ojos unos momentos.- Dudaba por un momento… pero ahora… se que Xiao Lang está abierto al amor… a perdonar… -Abre sus ojos nuevamente mostrando la gentileza y el cariño que los mismos ojos heredados de su hijo le mostraban en muchas ocasiones últimamente.

Sakura le observa sorprendida y por supuesto algo perturbada. Trata de preguntar pero tartamudea un par de veces para finalmente interrogarle con el ceño fruncido. -¿Me va a decir que usted planeó que nos enamoráramos?

-Digo que esto fue un bono extra. –Dice sorprendiéndole.- En un principio concebí todo esto como acto meramente egoísta para la familia Li. Necesitaba a Xiao Lang en la dirección de Diamantes Li. Necesitaba que el patrimonio de su madre no fuera a dar en manos de liquidadores y los accionistas mayoritarios.

-Pensé que la empresa y sus acciones mayoritarias pertenecían a Xiao Lang.

-Una parte de ellas, si. Otra parte a sus hermanas (pequeños montos pero si, son beneficiarias). Pero hay riesgos en todo esto como en los negocios. Primero, tenemos accionistas que podían de un momento a otro apropiarse de argumentos legales para quitar a Xiao Lang y sus hermanas de las acciones si este no se vinculaba íntegramente a la corporación. Obligatoriamente y para que su legado fuera asegurado, me aseguré que para mi muerte Xiao Lang o cualquiera de las hermanas Li, estuviera en la dirección de la empresa.

-No entiendo señor.

Hien comprende su duda. – Aquí voy con la segunda parte de mis razones: Hace un poco más de veinte años tuve problemas financieros. Para salvaguardar esos problemas tuve que recurrir a varios préstamos. Entre ellos una fuerte suma proveniente de la herencia de mi esposa. La madre de Xiao Lang. Cuando ella murió me aseguré mediante un contrato que para mi muerte o mi retiro uno de mis hijos debía de asumir la dirección de la empresa o perderían el dinero. De todas maneras la inversión de la madre de Xiao Lang está aquí y la empresa es lo que es gracias a ella.

Sakura escuchaba sus palabras estupefacta. ¿Acaso Hien Li había manipulado su persona para poder llegar a su hijo y así que estos no perdieran su fortuna?

-Señor… ¿Desde cuando viene pensando todo esto?

Hien la miró a los ojos y sabía que no podía mentirle. No era capaz de mentirle. Sakura era la persona más inocente en su red de emboscadas.

-Desde el momento que te conocí.- Dice sorprendiéndole.- Cuando te entrevisté en aquel entonces, sabía que tan valiosa eras para mí… - rectifica. - para la corporación… para mis planes. Te entrené como el mejor de toda mi corporación. Designé en ti títulos, asignaciones y trabajos que a nadie mas habría confiado más que en mi mismo… eras fiel, leal, confidencial y por supuesto inteligente. Astuta. Tienes un conocimiento del mercado que es envidiable por todos los hombres que me rodean. Pero nada mas ha causado mas envidia que el hecho que una mujer tan hermosa trabaje tan cerca conmigo. Pero mas que todo… te quería para mi… como hombre Sakura.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y baja su mirada avergonzada.

-Pero decidí que tus sentimientos por ti jamás rebasarían aquella barrera de jefe- empleada. Eres una persona tan inocente y pura que resulta increíble. Salí enfermo… intenté todos los tratamientos para desconocimiento de todos, excepto de Wei. Pero luego… no había salida. Moriría. Moriría y aun estaba en guerra con mis hijos. Mi hijo varón me odiaba. Sabía que Xiao Lang se intrigaría contigo. –Dice llamando su mirada nuevamente.- Sabía que si nos parecíamos tanto habría una pizca de interés en él por ti.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta sorprendida - ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¡Jugó a Dios! ¡Nos colocó en el camino del otro para poder acceder a él! ¡Me usó!

-No Sakura. Jamás te habría puesto en riesgo sino sabía lo que sabía de Xiao Lang. Sakura: por espacio de catorce años he tenido bien vigilado a Xiao Lang. – Dice sorprendiéndole.- ¿Crees en verdad que habría dejado al heredero de los Diamantes Li desprotegido? Por años, compañeros de estudio trabajaban para mí en la corporación. Uno de sus vecinos trabaja en una compañía de seguridad personal y ha estado por espacio de cinco años vigilándolo. Wei me había asegurado que era un hombre de bien, buen estudiante y excelente trabajador fue durante su infancia. Protegía a sus hermanas incluso cuando no necesitaban protección. Se convirtió en el hombre que Yelan siempre quiso. Solo con una pequeña excepción.

-¿Qué es eso?

Hien guarda silencio un instante sintiéndose cansado. Pero no podía agotarse. No debía cansarse. –No tiene fe en el romance. No cree en el amor de pareja.

Sakura abre los ojos estupefacta. Incluso su boca se mueve para decir algo pero no articula palabra.

-O al menos hasta que se enamoró de ti.

Sakura siente sus ojos arder y su estomago un vacío profundo. ¿Hien Li la había usado? ¿Para que? "_Para que Xiao Lang viniera a él_" fue la estoica respuesta de su conciencia.

-Usted planeó que esto pasara. – dice Sakura estupefacta. – Que Shaoran… y yo…- sonrojándose intensamente. - ¡Jugamos los movimientos que usted quería!

-No querida Sakura. Ustedes no son fichas de ningún tablero o juego de mesa. – Dice rápidamente y notándose preocupado.- Admito que tenía mis dudas en un principio: Eras una mujer comprometida cuando te conocí ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Yukito era un obstáculo en su camino!

-No. Era un obstáculo en el tuyo.-Corrige el hombre.- Eres una mujer exitosa y poderosa. Eres la envidia de muchos y muchas en la corporación y en China.

-.¡Quería a Yukito!

-Pero no lo amabas.

-Cierto. No lo amaba. Pero usted no podía saber eso. Aun así me dio el trabajo. Me vine aquí… Yukito vino conmigo… todo se fue a pique después de esto. –Dice poniéndose de pie y abrazándose a si misma. –Todo porque no podía presentarse a al puerta de su hijo y hablar.

-Mi hijo no quería saber nada de mí. – Dice acongojado. – Y no planeé lo de Yukito. Simplemente pasó Sakura.

-¡Con toda la razón del mundo! Usted es un manipulador.

-Sakura…

-¡No! No vine a trabajar con usted para que me consiguiera novio. ¡Vine a aprender!

-.Lo se. Pero piensa esto: Tú estabas de novia de Yukito Tsukishiro. Te concentrabas siempre en el trabajo. Pero han pasado muchos años. Tuve mis dudas después de eso que pudieras hacer el trabajo.

-¡Enamorarme de Shaoran no fue parte de un trabajo!

-Si. Lo se. Pero admito que… no pensé en la posibilidad en muchos años. – Dice Hien dubitativo. – Te mentiría si te dijera que no pensaba en un principio que eras perfecta para él. Pero también sabía que era difícil que se conocieran tú trabajando conmigo. Sabía que eso te cerraba puertas. Mas con lo que siempre aparecía en los tabloides. En un momento llegué a pensar que Xiao Lang jamás aceptaría una mujer como tu a su lado… pero pudiste pasar esa prueba. – Dice sonriendo tenuemente.- - Lograste derrumbar sus paredes duras e impenetrables. Xiao Lang era un hombre resentido gracias a su pasado triste en lo ocurrido entre su madre y yo. No confiaba en otra mujer que no fuera su madre. Y sus hermanas, claro está. – Dice con lentitud. – Nunca he querido ofenderte…. Te aprecio como a una hija. Eres como mi hija. Solo quería que él fuera feliz. Y sabía que eras la mujer para el trabajo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere que sea feliz?

Hien suspira resignado y baja su mirada a sus manos sobre las mantas de lino.

-Porque su madre y yo le robamos su felicidad. Y no supimos nunca como devolvérsela.

-¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tal de sus hermanas?

-Ellas superaron aquello: ¿Acaso no las conociste? Son mujeres de bien. Cada una encerrada en su propio mundo: mundo de profesionales, mundo de madres de familias. Aunque siempre me negaron la entrada en sus vidas, si quería al menos pertenecer a la de mi hijo. Llámame egoísta si quieres pero cuando supe que mi enfermedad no tenía cura, decidí darte a ti y al él el mejor regalo del mundo y el mas difícil de conseguir.

-¿¿Qué cosa?

-La sensación de pertenecer a algún lugar.

Sakura cuando llegó a la sala lo hizo con el rostro desencajado y se notaba sumamente pensativa. También cansada. Aunque lo miró a los ojos, cortó contacto inmediatamente para solo mirar por la ventana.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Sakura?

Pero Sakura no respondió. Shaoran presentía que la joven había pasado un mal momento porque no era de las que se quedaba callada. Sin embargo allí estaba: observando mudamente la ventana. Shaoran sintió la necesidad de aproximarse a ella y confortarle: se acercó y le acarició los hombros con ternura. Fue cuando la voz de ella le dijo.- Espera por ti.

Su tono de voz fue austero y frío. Shaoran no asintió pero observó a Sakura unos instantes cuando Wei llega diciéndole.- Joven Xiao Lang: su padre espera por usted.

Shaoran mira una vez mas a la joven que le da la espalda y decide aceptar la indicación del hombre de confianza de Hien Li. No entiende que Hien le ha dicho a Sakura para ponerle en esa actitud pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que él se lo preguntara personalmente.

Recorrió el mismo camino de la joven ojiverde pero no nota la inmensidad de ese lujoso departamento. Nada de eso importaba en aquellos momentos.

Tenía veinticinco años sin ver a su padre.

Cuando Wei le abrió paso esperaba todo: por ello no fue su sorpresa tan impresionante como la de Sakura y aquello le tranquilizó al hombre que yacía en la cama: Shaoran no se hacía expectativas en cuanto a su persona.

-Gracias por venir. – Dice el hombre observando con intensidad pero con una pizca de dulzura y melancolía al hombre delante de él.

-Agradécele a Sakura. – Dice el joven mintiendo en parte. Retira su mirada de su rostro para decir ásperamente. – Fue ella que insistió aceptar su solicitud.

Durando unos instantes en silencio Hien aprovecha para estudiar el físico y el porte de aquel chiquillo que llegó a cargar cuando nació. –Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa en ver en el hombre que te has convertido.

-Si piensas usar la memoria de mi Madre como un objeto para ablandar mi persona, ahórratelo. No estoy aquí para viajes sentimentales.

Hien no se sorprendió: De todas maneras el hecho que estuviera delante de él era suficiente triunfo por el momento.

-Estoy muriendo. –Dice con simpleza y sinceridad. Y también valor. Shaoran Li admiraba aquello.

Pero jamás lo admitiría

Había demasiado agravio en su ser.

Recuerdos dolorosos.

Lagrimas sin perdón.

-Lo se.

-No lo digo para que sientas compasión de mí.

-No lo digo por apiadarme de usted. – Afirma con seguridad. – He decidido poner atrás de mí todos los fantasmas del pasado. Y eso lo involucran a usted.

-Me sorprende que no has contado a los medios la versión de tu historia Xiao Lang. De todas las personas quien se beneficiaria de limpiar la declaración que influyo en tus decisiones matrimoniales eres tu.

-Wei te mantiene bien informado.

-No de todo pero si de lo mas relevante. – Dice con calma a lo que añade. - ¿Acaso no te desahogarás Xiao Lang? Tienes la oportunidad perfecta de desahogar y decir todo aquello que tienes en tu mente desde que eras un pequeño.

-No quiero.

-¿No? - Pregunta con sorpresa y sus ojos se amplían por la actitud de aquel joven que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento pero mantenía sus sentimientos bajo control.

-¿No quieres? Xiao Lang: no tendrás otro momento para desahogarte. La vida es corta hijo mío…

-Podemos llevar el mismo apellido pero no soy su hijo –dice con acidez. – Mi tío Fau Tse ha sido más padre para mí… para todos nosotros que usted.

-Y dices que no tienes ganas de desahogarte. – Dice con comprensión el sujeto. – Xiao Lang ¿Estas dispuesto a escuchar o prefieres seguir en silencio y en un circulo de comentarios que no llegan a ninguna parte? – Pregunta sorprendiéndole. – No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como te dije pero pretendo dejar todos mis asuntos finalizados. Se lo dije a Sakura: Tu madre y yo debimos de aclarar muchas cosas; no solo a ti. También a tus hermanas.

-Aquí me tiene. Diga lo que tenga que decir.

-Primero solicito algo de ti: ¿Podrías pasar de mi escritorio aquel libro de tapa verde?

Shaoran lo observó unos instantes antes de conceder su solicitud: con gesto analítico Shaoran fue al único escritorio de madera en la habitación y levantó un libro que se leía con letras doradas y al relieve "Li" en la tapa. Volvió con él al lecho y se lo extendió a su progenitor.

-No. El libro es tuyo Xiao Lang.

-¿Mío? No. No es mío.

-Ábrelo. –Solicita el hombre.

Shaoran siente ya una necesidad de retirarse de la presencia de aquel hombre que parecía divertirse mangoneando a su voluntad. Abre el libro encontrando una foto en la primera página que se leía el nombre de sus abuelos paternos. Los trajes que se usaban en la vieja fotografía en blanco y negro mostraban que era el día de sus bodas. Siguió girando páginas y llegó a las que se encontraban su padre y su madre en sus bodas. Ver aquellas fotos debilitó una partecita de aquel corazón que pertenecía al niño que alguna vez fue.

Pero por igual endureció su actitud de adulto que creció sin su padre y madre a su lado.

Shaoran aun así no podía evitar pasar las páginas donde se mostraban una a una sus hermanas en sus momentos más importantes y junto a ambos padres: nacimiento, primer diente, su primer paso… primer día de escuela. El parecido en los rostros de sus hermanas siendo pequeñas era sorprendente y la mezcla entre el mentón de Ieran, los ojos de su padre en dos de sus hermanas mientras las otras tenían los gentiles ojos de su madre. Pasó más páginas cuando llega por fin a la página dedicada a él y se sorprendió:

La página estaba decorada con unos bordes dorados: pareciera hilo de oro la que decoraba los bordes de las páginas. Con suma elegancia las letras que formaban la palabra "Li Xiao Lang" junto a la fecha de su nacimiento y una foto de recién nacido en brazos de su madre, hizo que el joven buscara la silla y se sentara en ella. No solo era el hilo dorado en el borde de las fotografías: el anagrama de la figura de un pequeño dragón, decoraba las paginas opuestas a donde habían fotos.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a dar con fotos donde él estaba a su lado. También unas con sus hermanas y su madre. Una sola con su madre: la recordaba. Aquella foto. Recordaba aquella foto.

-Fue antes que enfermara- Dijo y observó a su progenitor dudoso.- ¿Cómo consiguió usted esta foto? ¿Acaso Wei…

-No Xiao Lang. La conseguí fue por tu madre.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Mi madre le dio esta foto?

-Tu madre me envió muchas fotos de ustedes. Las demás están en ese álbum. Este álbum me lo envió con Wei- Dice lamentándose –Se lo entregó a Wei el día que ella murió.

Shaoran guardó silencio y Hien Li observó a la ventana: lloviznaba. Recordaba no haber escuchado en la televisión nada de que iba a llover.

-Mi madre no lo odiaba. – Dice Xiao Lang como un hecho —Era una buena mujer. Nunca le guardó rencor.

-La mejor. Siempre le tuve mucho cariño. Tu madre y ustedes eran las personas más importantes para mí…

-¡Es fácil decirlo ahora! ¡Veinticinco años después!

-Lo se. Se que resulta difícil. Te comprendo…

-¡¿DIFICIL?! ¿ME comprende? ¡Por favor: ni siquiera conoce ese concepto! – Declara rabioso.- ¿Acaso sabe usted el concepto de esa palabra señor? ¡Usted no tiene idea lo que es ver a la mujer más importante de su vida llorando por su ausencia! ¡Llorando de la vergüenza!

A pesar que Shaoran se despotricaba de comentarios hirientes a su progenitor este ni le interrumpía o mostraba ningún rostro de estupefacción a sus palabras: escuchaba en silencio todo lo que tenía que decirle.

El momento de aclarar vendría luego.

-¿Dónde estaba el día del funeral de Madre? ¡En América cerrando un negocio! ¡No pudo venir si quiera a acompañar a sus hijos! ¿Sabe acaso el odio que Fanren tiene a usted? ¡Se marchó a América sabiendo que mi madre podía morir! ¡Usted y esas mujeres luego de eso! Los diarios no dejaban de hablar de "Hien Li y sus novias" nos daba asco saber de esto. Al final decidimos dejar de recibir diarios en la casa… admito que era un chiquillo que extrañaba la presencia familiar de un padre… ¡Pero usted fue peor! Dejó a cinco hijos al azar del destino. ¡Fanren no se cansaba de decirnos que no lo necesitábamos! ¡Pero lo necesitaba! ¡YO LO NECESITABA!

-Fanren ha sabido escuchar y perdonar. –Dice con calma a pesar que Shaoran prácticamente le gritaba.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede hablar en serio!

-Fanren y yo hemos hablado. – Dice admitiéndolo.- Estuvo aquí mas temprano.

-Ha hablado… ¡¿Se ha atrevido a venir aquí?!

-Así es pero debo de admitir que tuve ayuda- no dando más detalles. - Habría hablado con las otras pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Además Wei me ha referido quienes están más reacios a mi persona: y esos son tu hermana mayor Fanren y tú. Necesitaba hablar contigo. Xiao Lang: Admito que estaba en América el día que tu madre murió. Admito que… - suspira cansado.- Admito que permití muchas cosas que no debí de consentir. No debí de dejar a tu madre… debí de luchar por ella.

-¿Luchar por ella? ¿Luchar que? ¿Acaso el permitirle que tuviera a sus amantes mientras estuvieran casados es su idea de mantener el matrimonio!? ¡Mi madre era una mujer de honor intachable! ¡Su autoestima se habría venido al suelo al permitir ser la víctima de cotilleos sociales!

-Respeté siempre a tu madre- dice el sujeto con un tono de voz tan serio y borró su mentón apacible para mostrar una rectitud que a su hijo le recordó a si mismo. –Jamás habría permitido que su nombre se difamara entre escándalos inapropiados- Apunta en las sabanas para indicar algo.- Tu madre y yo fuimos hechos el uno para el otro. La amé con profundidad. Fue mi apoyo cuando el negocio apenas empezaba…

-¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Por qué la rechazó luego?

-Xiao Lang: Jamás rechacé a tu madre. Pero lo que si hice y de lo que me siento culpable es de lo siguiente: y es el hecho que di el cariño de tu madre hacía mi como un hecho y asentado. Pensé en aquel entonces que mis viajes alrededor del mundo, mis largas reuniones de trabajo jamás afectaría mi matrimonio. Que ella no necesitaba hablar después de un largo día criando a mis cinco hijos. Que ella no me necesitaba a mitad de la tarde… que… que mi trabajo se convirtió en mi amante.-Dice lleno de culpa. - Ese fue mí pecado con tu madre Xiao Lang: la abandoné como mujer y otro se ocupó de mis responsabilidades como esposo.

-¡Mentira! ¡Es una vil mentira! – Dice el joven poniéndose de pie y rechinando sus dientes al observar con asco a su progenitor. ¿Qué su madre buscó confort en brazos de otro? ¿Qué ella le fue infiel a su padre? -¡Miente usted usando el nombre de mi difunta madre! ¡No se vale eso cuando ella no puede defenderse!

-Puedo jurar por mis ancestros que lo que te digo es verdad…

-¡No! ¡No! Es imposible. – Dice renuente a cualquier contradicción y sintiendo su corazón con una palpitación anormal- ¡Mi madre no era una mujer de esas cualquiera!

-Por la memoria de tu difunta madre que no digo eso. –Recalca Hien a su enojado hijo.- Digo simplemente que fue mi error: reemplacé a tu madre con mi trabajo. Quise darle tanto éxito a la empresa (y admito que a mi mismo) que acabé abandonando a tu madre. Por casi dos años no la tocaba… tampoco tenía tiempo para escucharla. La brecha de comunicación se fue ampliando y ampliando hasta que nos volvimos dos extraños viviendo en el mismo techo. Dos extraños que tenían en común cinco hijos. Más nada. Y los Dioses me perdonen pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo: al contrario. Creí que mi honra como hombre de familia había acabado. Pero sabía que no podía permitir que la madre de mis hijos fuera tachada ante la sociedad. – Dice con presteza.

-¡Es una vil mentira! – dice Shaoran en un tono de voz mas calmado pero aun así se notaba su enojo. – Mi madre jamás tuvo ojos para otra persona. ¡Nunca conocimos a nadie de quien usted habla! Ningún desconocido nunca pisó nuestra casa.

-Jamás dice que era un desconocido Xiao Lang- dice el hombre con gesto cansino y muy agotado. También podía notarse una actitud de remordimiento en su persona y en su mirada. A pesar que habían pasando tantos años. –Ustedes lo conocían. Estaba presente en su casa siempre. Y ustedes hasta este momento aun lo tratan como su padre.

Shaoran tuvo que buscar tanteando la silla para sentarse nuevamente. Sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban mientras imágenes de convivencia familiar previa y posterior a la muerte de su madre se hacían presentes en su mente.

Un solo hombre que sirvió de confort a su madre cuando sollozaba la partida de Hien.

El hombre que siempre le había servido de consejero.

De amigo…

De figura paterna.

-No… no puede ser. – murmura incrédulo y muy, muy confundido.

-Si Xiao Lang. Hablo de Fau Tsé: A quien ustedes llaman tío-.

Sakura era servida con una taza de té y Wei procuró disolver un poco de whisky en el líquido. Cuando Sakura bebió dos tragos (encontrándoselo algo fuerte), deja la taza en la mesilla al lado de ella y observa al fiel sirviente de Hien Li.

Shaoran llevaba ya unos cuarenta minutos con su padre a solas. Sakura no podía saber de que hablaban: había procurado apenas responder con monosílabos al anciano cuando preguntó si deseaba algo.

-Al menos deje que le preparen algo de cenar Señorita Sakura- Dice Wei con amabilidad.

-No gracias. Prefiero que cuando Shaoran termine de hablar con su padre, marcharnos. –Wei acepta su explicación a lo que Sakura agrega no soportando mas.- Usted lo sabía ¿Cierto? ¿Qué Hien me quería para Xiao Lang?

-Si señorita Sakura. – Dice el mayordomo muy cordial. – Por muchos años, he servido de confidente a la familia Li. Desde que el señor Hien era un pequeño de pañales. Supe de sus planes… debo decirle que, muy tarde. Le conocía a usted… y conocía con antelación al joven Xiao Lang. Cuando el señor Hien fue diagnosticado con esa terrible enfermedad hizo en su poder todo lo posible para curarse sin que nadie lo supiera. En especial los medios. Cuando se volvió incurable… - hesitando proseguir.- Quiso darle un poco de felicidad a Xiao Lang. Y al mismo tiempo asegurar el legado de los hermanos Li.

-¿Cómo pudo usted no decirme nada?

-No era mi lugar señorita Sakura. Además… he visto el cambio en mi señorcito Xiao Lang: Hay que verlo para creer que se trata del mismo hombre que no cree en el amor… o no creía en él.

-Fui usada.

-No Señorita. Jamás diga eso. El señor Hien quería que su hijo fuera feliz, cierto. Pero también la quiere mucho a usted. – Dice delante de ella y añade con dulzura- Para él es la hija que siempre faltó a su lado: le brindó un cariño y una lealtad sin condiciones que debo de admitir que el señor Hien alguna vez me dijo que si tuviera unos diez o quince años menos, habría intentado casarse con usted- sonríe tenuemente ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura y su sonrojo.- Pero siempre mantuvo su posición. Por encima incluso de los cotilleos y siempre defendió su integridad.

-Eso debo de admitirlo. Aunque los demás no lo creyeran. – Admite.- Pero… Shaoran…

-Señorita Sakura: El hecho que se enamoraran no cae totalmente en manos de mi señor Hien. Ustedes son dos adultos ya. El señor solo los puso uno en el camino del otro y dejó lo demás al azar. Tuvo la dicha que las cosas jugaron a su favor.- Entristeciéndose aun mas añade.- Lo que el señor Hien lamenta es que el tiempo no le alcance ya para conocer a sus nietos… quería tanto conocer a los hijos del joven Xiao Lang.

Sakura sintió un extraño malestar en su estómago ante la mención de Wei de los nietos. ¿Hijos? ¿De Shaoran y ella? súbitamente los colores se le subieron al rostro. Tuvo que echarse para atrás en el sofá

-¿Está usted bien señorita?

-Si Wei. Estoy bien…- Echándose fresco con la mano y dice –Este té me ha puesto muy acalorada de repente. Wei ¿Por que Xiao Lang y su padre se llevan tan mal?

-Señorita Sakura… no se si me corresponde decir…

-No es nada concreto. Shaoran me ha explicado cosas… pero nada concreto.

Wei la mira a los ojos y lo que nota es la preocupación no por enterarse del secreto sino entera preocupación por Shaoran Li. -¿En serio usted ama al joven Xiao Lang, Señorita Sakura?

Nuevamente el sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas de la ojiverde ante aquella pregunta y el anciano ve que la ingenuidad en su carácter es puro y casi parecido a Xiao Lang cuya gentileza nunca se ha puesto en duda.

-Si Wei. Quiero muchísimo a Shaoran.

-Esto se lo dirá el joven Xiao Lang porque lo conozco y se que le ama con profundidad.

-El nunca me lo ha dicho.

-Tómeme la palabra: El ama señorita Sakura. Conozco al joven Xiao Lang desde su niñez y se que es una persona que es muy cerrada a demostrar sus sentimientos hacía una persona. Pero es como su padre: Que una vez que ama a alguien lo hace con profundidad y compromiso.

-Si decirme de que trata lo pone en alguna especie de aprieto entonces no me lo diga Wei.

-Tal vez le ayudará a entender al joven Xiao Lang: recuerdo que no hace mucho el joven le trataba con profundo rencor.

-Así era. ¡Ni me lo recuerde! La mirada que me lanzaba.- Tiembla un instante recordado como Shaoran le miraba y parecía que aquello era años atrás comparado a la relación que ahora tenían.

-Créame cuando le digo señorita Sakura que la mirada que tenía era de odio pero no a usted… era a si mismo. El joven Xiao Lang se condenaba a si mismo por encontrarse atraído e intrigado por una mujer que conocía en los círculos de los medios como la amante de su padre.

-¡No me recuerde eso Wei! ¡Era indignante! Por más que intentaba negarlo a los medios, se inventaban algo nuevo…

-Bueno el joven estaba muy confundido. Mas con la historia de su padre en su familia. Sus hijas lo odiaban y que hablar de su único hijo varón. Xiao Lang trató siempre de evitar todo contacto con su padre. Nunca tuvo la confianza de tener una novia formal. – Dice sorprendiéndole.- Se comprometió cuando tenía dieciséis años solo porque no quería sacrificar su corazón. Luego por supuesto entendió que sacrificaba también la felicidad de la señorita casándose con ella sino había amor. La señorita Meiling se mostraba insegura luego del regreso del joven de la universidad. Así que decidió librarle del compromiso. Pero no lo hizo por la inseguridad de ella, sino también para protegerle.

Sakura sonríe con nerviosismo diciendo.- Ese es Shaoran Li: Caballeroso hasta en las circunstancias más extrañas. Pero… hubo otras…- sonrojándose mas intensamente.- Tiene que haber habido otras… Shaoran estuvo enamorado…

-Señorita Sakura: Shaoran si tuvo alguna relación de índole física con alguna mujer puedo decirle que no fue nada duradero o significativo. No de la manera que la mira y la aprecia a usted. Por favor Señorita Sakura- dice enfatizando su nombre. – No pague los deseos de un moribundo con el joven Xiao Lang.

-Wei…

-Él a su lado es feliz… mas feliz de lo que jamás le he visto… Señorita Sakura… no pague con el joven los deseos del Amo Hien.

Sakura permaneció en silencio mirando con compasión al anciano asistente de Hien Li sin saber que responderle.

Shaoran escuchaba a su progenitor narrarle la situación y era como si lo estuviera viviendo: Viajaba a veintiséis años atrás para imaginarse y recrear en su mente los eventos descritos por Hien mientras hablaba.

_Acaba de llegar a la casa sumida en penumbras. Ya casi todos sus habitantes debían de estar dormidos. Hien Li caminaba con gesto cansino por la mansión que ocupaba con su familia. _

_Hesita un instante antes de entrar a la habitación que compartía con Yielan Li para no despertarla: no veía una luz encendida y no le culpaba; ya pasaba de la media noche y hace mucho tiempo atrás ella había dejado de esperarle despierta. _

_Hien finalmente entra con la intención de no despertarle; se dirige al cuarto de baño y por unos veinte minutos se escucha la ducha correr. Cuando sale ya está listo para acostarse. Se acomoda al lado de su esposa mientras trata de no despertarle con sus movimientos. _

_Fue cuando acomoda la cabeza en la almohada que escucha una voz tenue decirle – Xiao Lang dio hoy sus primeros pasos. _

_-¿En serio? – Dice sin ánimos de conversar: Se imaginaba lo que vendría luego._

_-Así es. Fau Tsé estuvo llamándole mientras caía una y otra vez. Hasta que por fin tambaleándose caminó cinco pasos seguidos hasta sus brazos…- dice con orgullo y ternura pese a que se escuchaba también su tristeza. _

_- ¿Fau Tsé estuvo aquí? – Pregunta con atención.- ¿El no se iba la semana pasada? _

_-Se fue la semana pasada- Dice su esposa- Llegó hoy… vino a visitarnos. Él esperaba verte aquí. _

_-Extraño día para venir de visita. Días de semana son días de trabajo._

_-Hoy es sábado. Y lo invitaste a venir hoy… - Responde ella y Hien nota su tono de voz volviéndose más áspero. –Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shiefa. Cumple ocho años hoy. Hicimos un pastel…_

_-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Tendré que felicitarle mañana…- Dice algo turbado que una cosa así se le pasara.- Recuerda a mi secretaria que le compre algo bonito de mi parte. ¿O le compraste algo departe de los dos? _

_Siente que ella se mueve y escucha ahora su voz dándole la cara en la penumbra. Sentía aquellos ojos misteriosos y azules observándoles con decepción y no necesitaba encender las luces o abrir los ojos para notarle._

_-¿Así es como será de ahora en Adelante Hien? ¿Tu inevitable ausencia será la corona que nos adorne los días? ¿Los fines de Semana también? ¿Mandar a tu secretaria a comprar los regalos para tus hijos? _

_-Sabes que todo esto lo hago por ti. Por nuestros hijos._

_-Prefiero vivir en una pequeña casa o no tener lo que nos prometes, que vivir un día sin ti Hien. – Dice Yelan compungida y el sujeto solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.- Desde que Xiao Lang Nació has estado muy distante… _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? El negocio apenas va arrancando finalmente Yelan. Tengo que prestarle más atención que nunca. Pronto será una compañía por acciones y la sucursal de Europa ya es un proyecto. _

_-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?_

_-¿Acaso no puedes hacer este sacrificio por nosotros? ¿Por el legado a tus hijos? _

_Yelan permanece callada ante su pregunta y decide darle la espalda para no tener que seguir en aquello. Hien tampoco dice mas nada y pronto se queda dormido. Pero sabe que Yelan no dormiría. _

_Escucha cuando su mujer le responde.- Dile a tu secretaria que me llame para recordarme cuando tu llegas tarde y que debemos de sacrificarnos Hien Li. Pero no te preocupes luego por tus hijos cuando pregunten por ti o quien eres tu cuando no reconozcan tu rostro. En especial Xiao Lang. _

_Hien iba a responderle pero prefiere dejarle ganar este round. Sabe que Yelan está molesta por haberse perdido el cumpleaños de su hija. En aquel momento no le dará la razón. Pero trataría de compensarle de alguna manera. _

_Pasaron unos meses más en donde la ausencia de Hien y el crecimiento de la corporación era la noticia del momento: la presencia de una empresa oriental en el mercado de diamantes era algo que no nacía todos los días pero igual, la situación económica que atravesaba el país era precaria. Mucho vaticinaban el cierre de innumerables empresas orientales y Hien Li hacía malabares para mantener su empresa abierta. _

_Una tarde que llega antes de lo previsto ve a sus hijas jugar en el columpio en un extremo e la casa mientras los sirvientes van de aquí para allá en toda la mansión. La mayor, Fanren se acerca con su coleta siendo sacudida por el viento y sonríe para decirle.- ¡Llegaste temprano! ¡Que bueno! A mamá le dará mucha alegría… _

_-Tío Fau Tsé está aquí padre- dice Shiefa sentada en la hierba con dos pequeños de menos de dos años. Uno de ellos con cabellos marrones y jugaba con unos coches de madera. La otra tenía un cabello negro intenso como el azabache y observa curiosa lo que el pequeño hace mientras sostiene un bloque de madera pintado de rojo. –Se alegrará de verte…_

_-¿Ah si? – Pregunta extrañado.- Pensé que él se había marchado la semana pasada… _

_-Así fue pero prometió llevarnos a todos al cine antesdeayer y así lo hizo. _

_-¿Al cine? _

_-Si.- Dice Fanren- Fuimos a ver una película con él. Nos lo prometió._

_-¿En serio? _

_-Sip- Dice Shiefa. –Madre quería ver esa película y Fau Tsé prometió llevarnos. Pero vamos: está en el jardín. _

_Hien encargó su maletín a Wei quien se le queda observando de una manera un tanto extraño y Hien es llevado por la pequeña mano de su hija mientras Shiefa se adelanta diciendo "Mamá. Mamá" y secretea algo en el oído de su madre quien con un vestido de flores muy favorecedor estaba sentada en un rincón del jardín bajo un enorme nogal. Esta sonreía y se encontraba cerca de Fau Tsé quien ocupaba otra de las sillas y miraba con un orgullo de padre a la jovencita que se aproximó a su madre quien parecía feliz. _

_Hien nota que Yelan estaba maquillada y tenía puestos uno de sus mejores y más caros zapatos. También nota la tensión en su mirada cuando Shiefa termina de secretearle al oído y al cruzar miradas con Fau Tsé y ambos dirigir la mirada a Hien._

_Ambos se ponen de pie la mujer más nerviosa que el hombre. _

_-Estábamos a punto de comer aquí.-. Dice Fanren avanzando con los dos pequeños cada uno de uno de sus brazos—Tío trajo un pescado divino y están haciendo maravillas con él papá. _

_-¿Pescado? ¿En serio? _

_-Espero que no te moleste mi presencia Hien. –Dice finalmente el hombre al dueño de la casa.- Estaba como quiera en planes de invitar a las niñas y a Xiao Lang a cenar fuera pero no quisimos dejar a tu esposa sola. _

_-Que amable.- dice con cierta hesitación observando a Yelan quien de repente estaba algo roja. -¿Tienen espacio para uno mas? _

_-Si claro- Dice finalmente su esposa y le indica a un sirviente que traiga otra silla. Ya los tres adultos sentados bajo el nogal se quedan en silencio mientras ambos hombres miran a la hermosa mujer sentada en medio de ellos. _

_-Fau Tsé ha sido muy considerado últimamente- Dice Yelan para tratar de aligerar el ambiente. – Prometió a las niñas llevarlas a la costa el próximo fin de semana. _

_-Demasiadas atribuciones para un solo hombre. – Dice Hien – Las niñas son muy pequeñas para viajar solas. Tendrían que viajar al menos con otro adulto. _

_-Estaba tratando de convencer a Yelan que venga con nosotros. –Dice el amigo de la familia de manera muy cortés. _

_-Le he dicho que no es correcto. _

_-Claro claro… ¿Qué dirán de una mujer casada con otro, viajar contigo? – Dice Hien de una manera políticamente correcta. – Peor aun… no podemos mandar a ninguna de las niñas contigo. _

_-Son como mis hijas- Dice Fau Tsé aturdido por el comentario de su viejo amigo.- Ellas me respetan y sabrán comportarse conmigo. – Sonríe confiado.- Las conozco. _

_-Agradezco tu intención pero no es necesaria. – Dice Hien. –Las chicas ya tendrán otra oportunidad de ir a la costa. _

_-Pero…_

_-Gracias por tu intención pero no es necesaria. _

_-Le dije a las niñas que podían ir- Dice Yelan de repente y ambos hombres le observan. –Ellas esperan con ansias este viaje. Se lo prometí porque sacaron buenas notas en el colegio. _

_-Habla con ellas y diles que los planes cambiaron. _

_-Hien. – dice su esposa llevándole la contraria. _

_-Está todo dicho Yelan- Dice Hien con firmeza y por el tono de voz que usó sabían que no había espacio a replica. Yelan calla y Fau Tsé lo observa notando su incomodidad por lo ocurrido. _

_La comida transcurre sin contratiempos pues las niñas Li se ocuparon con sus travesuras de hacer el momento agradable y el aire se aligeró un poco hasta que ya bien en la noche y ya en el interior de la casa, Yelan no podía hacer mas excusas para quedarse en el salón: ya las niñas se retiraban a dormir y los hombres estaban tomando. _

_Así que sin más remedio se despide agradeciéndole la presencia a su invitado. Se retira ante la mirada de ambos hombres y ya a solas Fau Tsé se siente en confianza para decir.- Tienes una hermosa familia Hien. _

_-Gracias. Lamento mucho que tu esposa muriera. Tendrías las mismas oportunidades de una familia así si ella hubiera vivido un poco más. _

_-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya. _

_-Espero que pienses casarte nuevamente. – Dice Hien de repente antes de beber un poco de su licor. _

_Fau Tsé le mira con sus ojos grises analíticos. - ¿Tengo que casarme, Hien? _

_-Se nota tu necesidad de niños en tu vida. Te estás conformando con las sobras de hijos ajenos. Ya viene siendo momento. _

_-Sabes que tengo un hijo. Un hijo que pronto me dará nietos. _

_-Pasarán unos años para eso. ¿Acaso ya no está en la universidad? Consigue una linda chica de ese pueblo tuyo y ten par de niños. Aun estás joven. _

_-Estoy demasiado viejo para niñas Hien. _

_-Tienes dinero Fau – Sonríe Hien.- Si quieres te presento a alguien de la corporación: hay unas jóvenes muy atractivas trabajando para mí. _

_-Dime que es lo que quieres con claridad Hien porque estamos dando vueltas en círculos.- Dice Fau Tsé borrando su sonrisa cortés y depositando su vaso en la mesa. _

_-Nada debe de sorprenderme hasta ahora. Has sido muy astuto siempre.- Dice Hien.- Sabes que los rumores no tardarán en dar la vuelta por nuestro círculo de amigos si pasas tanto tiempo en la casa de una mujer casada. _

_Fau Tsé lo observa con interés y un gesto sumamente serio cuando dice.- He sido amigo de la familia de Yelan desde que nací. En mi familia hay dos primos casados con una prima y una hermana de Yelan. Y también soy tu amigo. Nos conocimos en la universidad. _

_-Lo se Fau Tsé y por ello es que te tengo el respeto suficiente para decirte que resumas tus visitas a mi casa. Sino lo haces por mí, hazlo por la reputación de Yelan. _

_-¿Acaso crees que Yelan te faltaría el respeto? _

_-No. Ella está muy enamorada de mi Fau Tsé. No tiene porque dejar de amarme. – Dice confiado con una sonrisa. _

_-Pero ¿está entonces bien que la abandones a ella y a tus hijos como lo has hecho hasta ahora? _

_-¿Qué sabes tu de eso? _

_-No tanto como crees: pero tres de tus hijas han cumplido años ya y no has estado presente al corte del pastel. _

_-.Estoy asegurando su legado. El legado de todos. No tienes tantas ocupaciones como yo…_

_-Si. Yelan me dice que estás muy ocupado.- dice cerrando sus ojos y niega con su cabeza.- Pero no escapa de nuestros ojos las últimas fotos que salieron de ti y una mujer. _

_-¿Cuáles fotos? _

_-Las fotos de una conferencia. La mujer que estaba a tu lado… _

_-.La señora Xing Quo. La jefa del departamento de publicidad. _

_-Estaba de tu brazo._

_-¿Acaso me dices que Yelan piensa que tengo un enredo con esa mujer? _

_-No. Yelan es demasiado mujer para reclamarte nada en estos momentos.- Dice poniéndose de pie para marcharse.- Solo te doy un consejo como amigo: rescata a tu familia Hien. Rescata lo que te queda para que no sea demasiado tarde y te encuentres solo. Quiero mucho a Yelan por la amistad que tenemos…- hesita un instante y mira a su viejo amigo para decirle.- Por todos los cielos: recupera a tu familia hombre. No te molestes en indicarme la salida; yo se donde está. _

_Correría el tiempo de tres meses mas cuando Yelan esperaba con paciencia en el salón y portando un brazalete que miraba con anhelo cuando la puerta se abrió y entra el hombre con gesto algo sorprendido- Wei me avisó que era urgente que hablase contigo… ¿Qué pasa? _

_Yelan lo observa y Hien nota su profunda tristeza, nerviosismo y cariño que le profesaba… pero en su mirada había algo más. – Tenemos que hablar… hablar de nosotros Hien. _

_La expresión en el rostro de su esposo cambió ante la forma en que ella le dijo aquello: su voz es temerosa pero apacible. _

_-…No se como decirte esto…_

_-Tengo la impresión que no me gustará lo que escucharé. _

_-.He decidido marcharme.- dice con simpleza la mujer. _

_-¿Has decidido marcharte? – Pregunta él con un terrible punzón en su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él? Aun en su cabeza parecía un sueño aquella frase de "He decidido marcharme"_

_-No puedo seguir viviendo aquí. – Dice ella con un dejo de nerviosismo el hombre lo notaba. – Mis maletas están hechas… _

_-¡Pero mujer! ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Acaso has pensado con claridad lo que dices? ¿Te escuchas a ti misma? _

_-Me he escuchado por los últimos dos meses… _

_-Si es por lo que dicen de mí… en la prensa. –Dice el sujeto buscando razones - Hemos hablado de eso con anterioridad… no tienes porque creer esos chismes baratos. Sabemos que es lo que pasa entre nosotros. _

_-Eso es lo que llevamos haciendo por dos años Hablar. A veces ni hablamos… _

_-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? ¿Por eso me amenazas por marcharte? –Dice él con cierto tono de voz de reproche.- No tienes porque amenazarme… _

_-.No es una amenaza. Es un hecho. Me marcho Hien. – Dice ella con firmeza. –Me marcho esta misma noche. _

_-Tiene que haber una razón para esto… Tienes que explicarme porque dices todas estas cosas Yelan. Esto no fue de la noche a la mañana. _

_-Tienes razón; no fue así. Pero ambos hemos permitido que ocurra de esta manera. – Dura en silencio un segundo para decirle.- Tengo sentimientos… sentimientos que he reprimido por mucho tiempo. Sería una falta de respeto a ti, a mí y a la familia además de nuestros hijos seguir con esta charada. _

_-¿Charada? _

_-Nuestro matrimonio. Nuestro matrimonio ha acabado._

_Un momento de silencio._

_Luego dos mas…_

_-No puedes decir eso – Dice el hombre con un tono de voz incrédulo y también muy serio. Sus ojos café mostraban su consternación a lo que ella le decía. _

_Y dolor… mucho dolor. _

_En aquel instante alguien mas entra a la habitación dejándose ver por el hombre de apellido Li. Por la expresión en los ojos de su esposa nota que no era tan inesperada la presencia de Fau Tsé. _

_-¿Es esto de lo que se trata? Pregunta Hien adusto al notar al hombre que le observa con cierta disculpa en su mirada y algo de firmeza y decisión. - ¿Acaso tu y él…_

_-Hien, por favor…_

_-¡Deja de compadecerte! – Dice ante la solicitud de su amigo de calmarse.- ¡Tu y ella! ¿Cómo puede ser posible!? ¡Te dije que te alejaras de esta casa! ¿Qué te alejaras de ella? _

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? Como quiera ella buscaba un amigo. Alguien que le escuchara… alguien que le comprendiera… alguien que le diera lo que tú has negado por dos años… _

_Hien lo miraba con furia. – Yo amo a Yelan. Es la madre de mis hijos…- ahí observando a Yelan.- yo te amaba… ¿Cómo pudiste? _

_Yelan lo observa con tristeza.- No. No me amas Hien. El amor no permite que me pongas a un lado como un florero cualquiera y disponer de mí a tu antojo. Créeme que no he dejado de amarte un solo día pero no permitiré que sea yo la única quien ame. Haré lo que es correcto para mis hijos._

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso crees que entregándote a él mientras estás casada con otro es lo mejor para tus hijos? _

_-No me he entregado a él Hien. Aun no. _

_-No puedes hacerme esto Yelan. No a mi…. Yo te amo…. _

_-Las cosas son como son Hien. – Dice Yelan profundamente triste. _

_Hien se sentó delante de su esposa. Observa a su alrededor en silencio. ¿Cómo su vida podía cambiar en solo cinco minutos? ¿Por qué todo lo que creía seguro se había desojado? _

_¿Por qué se sentía que alguien le arrancaba un pedazo de su corazón? _

_¿Acaso él mismo se ocasionó todo aquello?_

"_Si. Lo provocaste. Lo provocaste con tu avaricia. Con tu ambición de ser poderoso. Sacrificaste lo más importante para ti, por el bien de una fría corporación que no te da calor por las noches. Que no te sirve de compañía" dice su conciencia. _

_-Tsé: permíteme unos momentos a solas con mi esposa por favor. _

_Tsé asintió en silencio: conocía a su amigo tan bien que sabía que no lastimaría a Yelan. Sabía que la amaba. _

_-Esperaré afuera – Dice a Yelan cerrando una de las puertas laterales y sus pasos se alejaron por el pasillo. _

_Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, las luces encendidas y sus voces atrajeron a una pequeña de doce años que con ropa de dormir se dirigía a su habitación con un durazno en una mano y un vaso de agua en otra. Esta jovencita entreabrió la puerta por donde su tío había salido: se había escondido de él porque sabía que le llamaría la atención por estar de pie tan tarde. _

_-¿Qué pasará con tus hijos Yelan? ¿Crees que es el mejor ejemplo que les das? – Pregunta Hien con un tono de voz calmado.- Cariño: Trata de razonar las cosas… _

_-No voy a ceder a lo que te pido Hien. – Dice Yelan con parsimonia. – No voy a continuar esto. _

_-¿Crees que es justo? ¿Divorcio? ¿Sin siquiera hablarlo? ¿Razonarlo? _

_-No queda más que razonar. Por seis meses me he estado debatiendo entre enfrentarte o quedarme callada. Cual de las dos me están matando. _

_-Esto no es fácil. No puedo creer que decidas rendirte tan fácil. _

_-No voy a pedirte lo que ya no existe. Por más que digas e insistas que me amas, es inútil Hien. –Dice con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. _

_Escondida de sus ojos una jovencita sentía el corazón latirle en los oídos escuchando y viendo a sus padres. ¿De que hablan? _

_-Entonces ¿Es divorcio o nada? ¿Así de simple? _

_-No queda mas nada por que pelear. Hace mucho tiempo que fui reemplazada en tu mente y tu corazón. – Dice sorprendiéndole.- No puedo competir con quien tienes en tu vida… _

_-¡¿Crees que tengo alguien en mi vida?! _

_-La tienes. No hay porque negarlo. Fui reemplazada por la mejor y más perfecta amante para ti… _

_-Fanren – Dice una voz atrayendo ambos rostros del pasillo. Tsé y a su lado estaba una pequeña con el rostro desencajado y lágrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos. -¿No deberías estar en cama? _

_-Fanren – dice Yelan sorprendida y observando a su hija que solo le lanza una mirada de dolor, incredulidad y enojo para lanzarse a toda prisa por el pasillo dejando caer el durazno. _

_Este rueda hasta los pies de Hien Li. _

_-¿Qué pasará con tus hijos Yelan? _

_-Vendré por ellos luego. Una vez esté instalada. _

_-Si los dejas, no vuelvas por ellos. – Dice con firmeza y total negatividad._

_-¡Hien! _

_-.Los salvaré de la deshonra de su madre. Te quiero demasiado como para permitir que piensen mal de su madre. No vas a llevártelos a vivir contigo y… con Tsé. – Dice con despecho. _

_-Yelan y yo jamás permitiríamos eso. Yo soy un hombre que se respeta y la amo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero jamás permitiría que se hable mal de ella. - Ella ha sacado una casa pequeña con su dinero. Una casa para vivir mientras su divorcio se tramita. –Dice Tsé sorprendido que Hien amenazara a su esposa. _

_-¿No vas a negarme el derecho de ver a mis hijos? ¡No te atreverías!_

_-Claro que no me atrevo – Dice el sujeto dejando caer sus hombros.- Pero tampoco permitiré que los hijos de Hien Li vivan en una casita pequeña. Eso jamás. No para lo que les tengo preparado. _

_-¿Qué dices entonces? _

_-Solo se podrán casar a los dos años del divorcio…- Dice Hien incrédulo de que tocara ese tema.- ¿Estás segura…- Sintiendo su voz entrecortarse.- ¿Ya estás decidida…._

_-Si. Lo estoy. No puedo vivir contigo. Te quiero pero no viviré un engaño. _

_Hien asiente y se rasca la nariz y pasa la mano por sus cabellos oscuros suspirando largamente. – Este hombre no puede vivir aquí. _

_-¿Qué dices? _

_-Digo que te quedes tú con tus hijos. – Dice sorprendiéndole.- Quédate con la casa. _

_-Hien… no es necesar…_

_-Ya después del divorcio. —Dice él cortándole.-Puedes hacer lo que quieras: Venderla o seguir viviendo en ella. _

_-No puedo permitir que hagas eso.- Dice ella emocionada.- Por favor, deja que me vaya. _

_-No. Esta casa es tuya y de nuestros hijos. Eres la madre de mis hijos. No puedes ir a vivir a una casa cualquiera. No cuando tienes niños pequeños. Los hijos de Hien Li por cuidar y terminar de criar. –Dice poniéndose de pie.- Voy a un hotel. Lleva esa maleta a tu habitación…. Yo haré una maleta y me marcharé inmediatamente. _

_-Eres muy bueno conmigo. No lo merezco._

_-Tengo que pagar justo cuál pecador. Se que esto es mi culpa. Propicié esto… yo provoqué esto._

-Después de eso, empaqué unas cuantas cosas… me marché aquella misma noche. Wei y yo volvimos dos días después a terminar de recoger algunas cosas… -dice quitando las lagrimas de su rostro.

Shaoran las sentía también: los ojos le ardían y su rostro estaba húmedo.

-Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que después de eso, tu madre y yo fuimos buenos amigos. Ella quería incluso que yo tratara de seguir con mi vida. Pero la amaba demasiado. El divorcio aun no se había completado cuando…

Hubo un silencio entre ambas partes.

Shaoran se sentía como si tuviera todos los años del mundo encima. ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello fuera cierto? ¿Qué le decía que no era una mentira?

La actitud de su padre. Las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro al recordar aquel episodio.

-Es… increíble.

-Aun después de veinticinco años yo también lo encuentro increíble. Y sufro por ello. Cuando quise redimir mi error ya era muy tarde: el corazón de tu madre había elegido por ella. Antes de que el divorcio se hiciera definitivo… ese infarto fulminante…

-Siempre se creyó que era de tristeza. Que era porque usted…

-Quise cargar con la culpa porque era lo mínimo que me tocaba a mí. Yelan fue una mujer justa y soportó hasta donde pudo el hecho que la hiciera a un lado por mis negocios. Pero le fui fiel como esposo mientras estuvimos juntos. Y eso debes de creer Xiao Lang. Ella me fue fiel también… siempre lo fue…

-¿Qué?

-La relación de ella y Fau Tsé iba más allá de cualquier deseo corporal. Ellos aunque tuvieron intimidad, nunca fue como lo que alguna vez tuvimos nosotros. Pero aun así le negué lo que le correspondía como mujer, como ser vivo… como mi esposa. Pero Fau Tsé estuvo allí para escucharle y brindarle un cariño que yo le daba por otorgado pero mas nada. Luego ella murió… Yelan con sus últimas fuerzas dejó una carta escrita en puño y letra en donde me explicaba esto. Y Fau Tsé tuvimos oportunidad de hablar no hace mucho… él me confirmó lo que ella explicó.

-Usted no vino. No vino a su funeral.

-Lo se. Siempre me he culpado por ello. Jamás pretendí permanecer tanto tiempo ausente. Pero el hecho que fuera a la casa de ustedes… me dolía. Verlos crecer…llamar a ese hombre "tío".

-Era mejor que estar ausente toda la vida. – Dice Xiao Lang limpiando su rostro.- Pudo acercarse años antes… ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué hizo que creyéramos todo lo demás? ¿Por qué no nos dijo esto?

-Si su madre nunca les dijo la verdad, no iba a llevarles la contraria.

-Toda mi vida he estado conviviendo con un hombre que resultó ser quien destruyó el matrimonio de mis padres. He querido como un padre a un hombre que no lo es… no merece.

-No Xiao Lang. Tsé es más padre de ustedes de lo que yo jamás seré: Siempre amó a tu madre. Siempre estuvo enamorada de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Se conocieron muy jóvenes. Apenas un niño cuando vio a Yelan como bebé. La vio crecer. Yelan le tenía un cariño especial en aquel entonces. Yo llegué a su vida cuando tu madre tenía dieciséis años. Se casó conmigo a los veinte y Tsé luego de eso se casó con una joven muy bonita. Pero esa mujer murió muy joven de un ataque de asma. Tsé la quería mucho pero no tanto como tu madre. Dado su enviudez decidió viajar un poco para olvidar… y dio con tu madre.

-¿Cree que su relación remontara a antes, mucho antes?

-No. Yelan no se percató de sus sentimientos hacia Tsé hasta que yo no comencé a ignorarla y dada por sentado. Si alguien empujó esa relación fui yo. Tu madre murió y su última petición a Wei fue que me hiciera llegar esto y la carta. Cuando murió sufrí mucho su pérdida y traté de acercarme a ustedes pero… Fanren….

-Estaba muy dolida.

El hombre asiente diciendo.- Negó mi presencia. Incluso negó ser mi hija. Las demás habían sido afectadas por las palabras que muchos años atrás Fanren llegó a escuchar y jamás comprender.

-Tsé jamás dijo nada. Jamás deshizo el daño.

-Lo se. Me lo confesó alguna vez Ahora es que se arrepiente de jamás haberles dicho nada a ustedes. Pero sinceramente creo que lo hizo porque no quería perder el cariño de ninguno de ustedes. Respetar la figura de tu madre. Decirles la verdad era un riesgo que no quería correr: les tiene un gran aprecio de un padre a un hijo.

Shaoran se sentía como si acabara de bajar de una montaña rusa: tantos sentimientos. Tanta información para analizar en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía mareado y ofuscado. Decide ponerse de pie para hacer circular un poco su cuerpo.

-Me siento como un tonto – dice finalmente hablando.

Hien dice- No debes de sentirte así.

-Por años lo odiamos sin ninguna razón. – Haciendo sus ideas preconcebidas un segundo para decir.- tanto odio acumulado. Pero… ¿Qué pasa con todos los rumores que han pasado sobre usted después de eso? ¿Todas las mujeres…

-Sabes que los medios han sido algo exagerados en cuanto a eso.

-¿Y?

-No he sido un santo. Al menos le presté respeto a tu madre por tres años.

-¿Luego?

Sonríe ligeramente para decir. – Ha habido par de casos serios. Al menos la mitad de los que han vinculado con propuestas matrimoniales.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta sorprendido.

-No podemos vivir toda la vida en el celibato Xiao Lang. Amé a tu madre profundamente y le fui fiel hasta la muerte. Tal cual leímos nuestros votos. Y ella igual me fue fiel… solo que su corazón la traicionó primero que ella traicionarme a mi.

Ya era bien avanzada la noche cuando Sakura y Shaoran salieron del departamento de Hien Li. Por más que Wei les indicó que permitieran que el chofer les llevase a cada uno a sus correspondientes casas y ambos se negaron.

Ellos tenían mucho de que hablar.

Ambos tomaron un autobús a las dos esquinas del edificio donde vivían Hien Li. Ambos andaban en silencio enterrados cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Shaoran recuerda la pregunta que le hizo a su padre a solas antes de marcharse.

_-Entonces explícame. ¿Acaso tú contrataste a Sakura para que me enamorara de ella? _

_-Ella me hizo la misma pregunta, y te responderé lo que le dije a ella. La respuesta es no echaba todas mis apuestas en ello pero rezaba con todas las fuerzas que tu le gustaras aunque fuera un poco. O al menos que tu dejaras de ser cabezotas y te fijaras en ella. _

_-¿A ti te atraía? _

_-¿Acaso soy hombre Xiao Lang? No tengo el mismo interés que tu ahora mismo pero es una jovencita con una serie de virtudes que te hacen admirarla, respetarla y hasta querer ganar su cariño. Me atrajo claro que si. Pero nuestra relación siempre fue muy formal. –Escondiendo el hecho que alguna vez la vio como una mujer destinada para él y luego de caer enfermo cambió el destino para guiarla a su hijo- Luego mi atracción se transformó en un cariño de padre a hija. _

_-Gracias… _

_-¿Perdón? _

_-Gracias… por ponernos en el camino del otro. – Hien asiente en silencio con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. _

_La misma sonrisa que había heredado su pequeño hijo. _

_-No es nada hijo. No es todo lo que te mereces pero me agrada para ti. Nunca la pierdas…. Nunca cometas los mismos errores que cometí con tu madre. No sería justo para ella. _

_Xiao lang asiente en silencio finalmente dejándole una vez la enfermera entra a avisarle que el hombre debe de descansar. _

-Tengo hambre.- Dice Shaoran atrayendo la mirada de su novia. Por suerte nadie del autobús parecía estar interesados en ellos o en todo caso, tan pendientes que ellos andaban juntos. O al menos con la idea que el magnate Shaoran Li tomaría un autobús aquella noche. - ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo por ahí?

El estomago de Sakura respondió a la ojiverde al gruñir estruendosamente.- Lo siento… si. Tengo hambre. – Se sonroja ante aquello.

-Bien- Dice el joven sonriéndole y observando por la ventana haber si conocía el sector. Notando donde se encontraba, pidió parada y baja llevando de la mano a la ojiverde. – Te encantará adonde vamos…

-¿Hoe? ¿Adonde me llevas? – Pregunta Sakura mientras bajan del autobús y caminaban entre los transeúntes de aquel concurrido sector. Veía muchos comercios aun abiertos y las personas caminaban algunos al paso y otros apurados. Cuando doblaron una esquina divisaron un negocio con lámparas de papel rojas que colgaban en un tubo de metal donde estaba el letrero. Shaoran procura abrir la puerta y detrás de él entra Sakura.

-Xiao Lang- Dice una voz atrayendo ambos rostros a la cara de una mujer que pasaba de sus treinta y tantos. Vestida con un traje de color azul cielo y zarcillos de oro se aproximaba al par con una sonrisa- ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tienes muchos clientes Chi Hua?

-No. Es un día algo lento….- ahí observando a Sakura.- ¿Quién es tu amiga? – Pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ella es Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura: Ella es Chi Hua… es la hija del dueño del mejor restaurante de la zona.

-¡Que adulador eres! – Dice halagada.- ¡Tengo tu ultimo cheque guardado…! Aunque no se para que lo necesita el heredero de Diamantes Li. – Aclara guiñándole un ojo.

-shhhhhh…

-No te preocupes. No hay nadie… -señalando el comedor con muchas mesas y todas vacías. -Te lo dije el día está lento. – Cambiando de tema dice.- Vaya vaya: quien te hubiera visto tres años atrás: Presidente de "Diamantes Li" – Agrega con un drama de dolor.- Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme casado contigo – Dice sorprendiendo a Sakura. - ¡Sería millonaria en este momento!

-Está bromeando Sakura- Dice Shaoran notando el rostro desencajado de la de ojos verdes ante el comentario de la mujer. - Envía el cheque al hospital de huérfanos de Hong Kong para donarlo. – Dice mientras camina atrás de la mujer que en sus pasos recoge dos menús y les guía a una de las mesas vacías. –Ellos sabrán darle mas uso.

-¡Este es Xiao Lang! Siempre considerado con los más necesitados – Dice a Sakura.- Aquí está la carta. Pidan todo lo que quieran de ella. Iré a decirle al cocinero que prenda la estufa.

Ya a solas Sakura observa a la mujer que se marcha y luego al hombre de ojos cafés. - ¿Era novia tuya?

-Tuvimos algo- dice ligero.

-¡Y lo admites!

-Pues claro. ¿Que haría mintiéndote? – Dejando el menú a un lado aclara ante la mirada adusta de la joven.-¿Qué vas a pedir? .-Al ver que ella esperaba respuesta, dice.- No fue nada serio. Además… ella está casada ya.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que si. Fui el padrino de bodas.

-¿Y ese honor? Aquí es muy importante. Y eras su ex.

-No era su ex. Tuvimos algo y listo, no fue nada serio. Y fui el padrino porque su esposo es mi mejor amigo y yo los presenté en aquel momento.

-Así que ahora eres casamentero. – Dice ella mas tranquila y sonriendo.

-Nada que ver. Jamás me involucro en las cosas de los demás. Pero quise ayudar a un amigo y ella me pareció buena idea.

-Dejemos de dar vuelta al asunto. Hablemos de lo que pasó esta noche. Shaoran: Viste a tu padre por primera vez en años.

-Lo se- Dice él colocando una mano sobre la que Sakura reposaba en la mesa.- Él me explicó muchas cosas…

-¿Oh?

-Cosas que espero esta noche poder explicártelas a ti.

-Claro Shaoran. Si quieres hablar…

Shaoran dice sin muchos preámbulos.- Mi madre… se enamoró de otro hombre mientras estuvo casada con mi padre- Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida.- Siempre habíamos creído que fue Hien quien engañó a mi madre.

-¡Oh Shaoran!

-No es todo: Madre nunca acusó a mi padre de nada. O en todo caso Padre jamás le demandó algo a madre. Creo que fue por la culpa. Se dejó engañar porque ya que mi madre estaba casada con él no tenía porque dudar de ella. Mi padre abandonó a madre por dos años… hasta que otro hombre apareció y robó el cariño de mi madre.

Aquello lo decía con tristeza y Sakura podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras. Buscó su mano sin mirar a la mesa hasta que la encontró y con ello le dio fuerzas para proseguir. En los próximos minutos entre la solicitud de la comida y la llegada de la misma él le contó todo lo dicho por Hien aquella noche.

-Te dije hace mucho que todo lo que se decía de tu padre no era del todo cierto. Hien ha tenido ciertos romancillos pero nada del otro mundo.

-Me dijo que estuvo a punto de casarse dos veces….

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no yo trabajando con él?

Shaoran rió con ganas ante su expresión de incredulidad. – No. Eso fue exactamente mucho antes de tu entrar…

-Ahhh ya…

-Creo que ha vivido una vida sumamente solitaria. Me fijé en ese apartamento.

-Vi que le entregaste un libro a Wei.

-Ah un viejo álbum de fotos. Era de mi madre. Mi padre me lo dio esta noche. Te lo mostraré mañana… si vienes a casa.

-Tenlo por seguro. haciendo una pausa pregunta.- ¿Crees que sea posible que ya invites a Hien a comer a la casa Shaoran? Es justo ya que permitas a ese hombre compartir parte de tu vida y de tus hermanas… ya con lo inminente que está su muerte…

-Es una pena que me vaya a enterar de todo esto ya justo ahora. – Dice con cierta melancolía y Sakura detecta su pesar en sus ojos chocolates.- Veinticinco años perdidos…

-Este tiempo ha servido para cultivar lo que eres hoy en día. Aunque te pareces mucho a tu padre tienes una sorprendente fuerza interna que a veces él carece.

-No creo que me daría por vencido como él lo hizo con relación a mi madre.

-¿Justificas lo que ella hizo?

-Aun así, claro que si – dice él para sorpresa de Sakura.- Ella no era feliz. Estaba siendo desplazada por el trabajo de mi padre y mas nada le importaba. Hasta nosotros estábamos siendo reemplazados por el trabajo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que o mi padre se cansara de madre y la abandonara o ella dejara la casa.

-¿Crees que Hien habría permitido que su madre no volviera a verlos?

Shaoran pensó aquello unos instantes para decir. – No lo creo. Hien probaba al tío y a Madre. Haber que tanto se atrevían a sacrificar por su amor. O si acaso era amor…

-Creo que son demasiadas cosas para asimilar una sola noche. No se como puedes caminar… o comer… - dice nerviosa observando el plato que su novio acaba de devorar delante de sus ojos.

Shaoran sonríe sutilmente para decirle con ternura.- Eres lo mas maravilloso que ha llegado a mi vida. Debo de admitir que desde que entraste a mi vida, esta ha dado un giro sorprendente. No se como lo haces… debes de ser hechicera… es una situación tras otra.

Sakura ríe. – Eso vives diciéndome. Solo que la serie de eventos que nos juntaron son precisamente la serie de eventos en las cuales vivo rodeada todo el tiempo. Terminas por acostumbrarte. –haciendo una pausa. - ¿Vas a seguir viéndolo? ¿A tu padre?

-¿Crees que debería?

Sakura asiente efusivamente.- No se que sería de mi vida sin papá. Es lo más importante para mí… y es lo único que te queda de él y tu madre. Y él se nota tan interesado en hacer su vida nuevamente a tu lado.

_-"¿Lo mas importante_?" – Pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Bueno no…. Hay algo más importante…

-¿Qué es…?

-No te lo diré…

-¿Cómo que no?

-No. No te lo diré. – Dice en una carcajada haciéndolo reír y poner cara de niño bueno.

-¡Vamos! No seas así…

-No. No te lo dir…- Dice ella riéndole para callar cuando los labios de Shaoran rozan los suyos con ambición y deseo. -¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

-Por ser quien eres… Sakura- dice acariciando su mentón y mirando sus arreboladas mejillas, sus labios… sus ojos.- Vamos a mi apartamento… - Dice con lentitud y pasión rozando su mejilla con sus labios hasta llegar a su oído.- Quiero irme contigo… y hacerte el amor en mi cama… en mi departamento… ¿Qué dices Sakura?

Sakura siente que la presión le baja a los pies y su rostro comienza a enrojecer.

-Tienes que volver a la casa Li.

-No esta noche.

-Tengo que llegar a mi casa. Papá está allá.

-Tengo que conocer a tu padre…

-No esta noche.

-Te llevaré a casa. – Dice Shaoran seductoramente.- Te llevaré a casa… pero primero vamos a rendirnos a este sentimiento que no se quita de mi y se que lo deseas por igual… porque nuestros corazones pertenecen al otro… ¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Te aventuras conmigo?

Sakura quería decir que no. Con tantas ganas… pero su corazón gana a la razón cuando asiente tenuemente y busca los labios masculinos para besarlos con intensidad.

Ella se sentía dichosa a su lado. Feliz en sus brazos.

Pero ¿Cuánto más duraría su felicidad?

** Continuará. **

**Canciones: **

**Fragmento del inicio de capitulo: "Because of You" por Kelly Clarkson **

**Comentarios de l autora. ¡oh uyyyyy! El inicio de la Tormenta por así decirlo. ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes! Los he leído todos y cada uno e incluso ya he respondido casi todos . Aprecio mucho vuestro apoyo y espero en verdad, que los eventos de este capitulo hayan aclarado algunas dudas que existían con relación al pasado de los Li. **

**Para aquellos quienes ya tenían sus sospechas de lo que ha ocurrido en este momento ¡han acertado! En realidad, ya las personas que se imaginaban lo ocurrido entre Ieran, Hien y el supuesto "Tío" son buenos deduciendo la información presentada. :P saludos especiales por supuesto a Noxie quien me ha ayudado a preparar algo para todos ustedes pero no estará disponible hasta el capitulo quince así que paciencia. **

**Saludos y besos especiales a los chicos que son miembros de "Cronicas de Cardcaptors" quienes me han dejado unos mensajes muy lindos en el grupo… lamentablemente he estado muy mal de salud y no he entrado tan seguido… apenas el martes en la noche respondí a par de solicitudes pero se que han sido muchas mas Gracias en verdad por todo el apoyo de ustedes y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Un beso a todos y nos estamos leyendo .**

**Ahora a responder sus inquietudes y saludos: **

_**Kemmy. Primero muchas gracias como siempre les doy a todos por mostrar interés en mi historia. Voy a tratar de responder a tus dudas aquí mismo… Misa… pobre chica… y le faltan cosas por pasarle también UU tiene una mala suerte de rayos aunque tiene un gusto uffff fantástico… pero ¿Quién le culpa? Ji ji ji Touya está como quiere y todas las mujeres le quieren… pero la pregunta está ¿Qué puede pasar en la vida para que estos dos se enamoren? Jajajaja ese es un secreto que no revelaré… además el mundo da muchas vueltas. Es justo que les brinde un capitulo tranquilo… tantos saltos ponen a la gente sumamente nerviosa- Esa en realidad es la especialidad de Mikki :p a mi no me gusta hacer sufrir… bueno, no mucho jejeje. Eriol como has notado no ha insistido mas… le da rabia y de todo que su hermano persiga a Tomoyo por desquite pero tiene que darles su espacio. Además, Fuutie por el otro lado, es una mujer muy inteligente… y ella sabrá aportar muchísimo a su amistad… ya lo verás. Tomoyo tiene mas problemas en la cabeza que Eriol y Hideoshi y sus sentimientos por ambos… como descubriremos en el próximo capitulo. Así que no subestimes al británico y a la china Li: ellos se las traen ¡Y de que manera! Un beso para ti. **_

_**Sak-Sa: ¡Hola! Tratando de responder tus dudas te explico: Yue está muy enamorado de su esposa. Situación con Hien le da muchos remordimientos pero si ves, solo pretende estar loquito por Sakurita cuando Li está cerca- me encanta verlo rabiar :p por su ojiverde. - jajaja como le decía a Kemmy, Tomoyo está muy confundida. En asuntos de los demás –mas del corazón- es una experta, pero su propia vida es un desastre: Se enamora del hermano mayor de Sakura… luego rompen (suele pasar) pero ¿Involucrarse con Hideoshi por su parecido físico con Touya? ahí si se raya en lo ridículo – y me disculpa Tomoyo – y luego ¿Se da cuenta que ahora le gusta Eriol o siente algo fuerte por él pero no hace nada? ¿Eriol anda con Fuutie y ahí se percata de sus sentimientos? ¡Rayos! A Tomoyo hay que darle por la cabeza… pero no te preocupes: tendrá un despertar bien fuerte a partir del capitulo 15 y comenzará a debatirse de quien vale mas… y lo descubrirá pero ¿Acaso será muy tarde? ¡Quédate para averiguarlo! A mi me encanta lo tierno que está Shaorancito en esta historia… **_

_**Con relación con el capitulo lemon: Si no has recibido a esta altura el capitulo es porque definitivamente tus mails nome llegan. Escribeme a Crystal23-arroba-gmail-punto-com o sakurajournal-arroba-yahoo-punto-com para hacértelo llegar con rapidez o agrégame a tu msn con las mismas dires para así ponernos en contacto y mandártelo. Besos para ti. **_

_**Angel Zafiro. ¡Holaaaaa! Primero espero que estés bien. Gracias por tu paciencia. La verdad este ultimo mes ha estado de locos y no he tenido mucho tiempo para muchas cosas… incluso mis amigas han estado cubriéndome las espaldas en algunos compromisos online de los cuales siempre les estaré agradecida - ¡Un beso a ellas!- Bueno, este capitulo 14 ha tenido mucha información…solo espero que haya sido clara y precisa… y como dijiste ¡Hecha fuego! Hien si que tenía sus cartas bien repartidas, lo jugó todo por el todo, y parece que ha ganado, al menos esta mano… pero ¿Cuánto le durará el gusto? Bueno que quedes bien y cuídate mucho. ¡Chaito!**_

_**Sango. Hola hola hola . La verdad que el adelanto del capitulo 14 no cayó de mucha sorpresa obvio que Hien quería hablar con ellos, pero tienes razón como pudiste percatarte en el capitulo. En verdad Hien explica muchas cosas- incluso que estaba enamorado de Sakura pero pensó mejor las cosas (Oye, el hombre es muy buen hombre, pero santo no es). Por otro lado tenemos a Misa… la pobre chica si que está enamoradita de Touya. Aunque Touya y Tomoyo charlan te adelanto que hasta ese momento, Touya no tiene a nadie, pero orgullo de macho hace creer a la joven que así es… así que no me llevo que Touya tenga alguien especial, aunque santo tampoco es y como se verá mas adelante si tiene a sus "amigas" de una noche entre el personal medico pero pronto algo cambiará. Solo espero que no te desesperes y puedas leerlo a su momento. Así que espero finalmente que la actualización sea de tu agrado y nos veremos pronto.**_

_**Aki-KHL. Hola… jaja no tengo que preguntar que tal te pareció el capitulo 13. ¡Vaya que expresaste con elocuencia! La verdad es que los protagonistas andan cada uno en sus líos pero ¡El amor lo conquista todo…! ¿O no? uy ya me asusto a mi misma con mis pensamientos. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 14 y estaré esperando tus impresiones. Matta ne!**_

_**Esmeralda. ¡Hola! Gracias por tus buenos deseos – en especial con las musas aunque la mía es una sinvergüenza y se marcha cuando quiere… suerte que se llamarla… aun… jajaja espero que este capitulo haya aclarado algunas dudas y espero que tampoco te hayas desesperado con la espera. Byes. **_

_**Rosh Bernal. Gusto en leer tus comentarios. Como pudiste leer ni pista de Kaho pero no cuentes tus laureles: Kaho sale próximamente y de un plan de zorra de primera y también bruja malvada… pero no adelanto nada para no arruinar la sorpresa (La cual causará mas de una nausea- yo tuve problemas escribiendo la escena- puedes notar que odio a la tipa y me cae de lo peor). Gracias por tus ánimos y tu confianza con relación a si puedo responder o no los mensajes… así que un beso y un abrazo para ti y espero que el capitulo no haya resultado cansón… se que es muy largo pero es necesario aclarar muchas cosas aquí… **_

_**Sayuri. Espero que este capitulo aunque casi no tuvo nada de Eri kun y Tomoyo chan, te haya gustado y aclarado tus dudas… besitos para ti. **_

_**Nerak-Cibeles. Holaaaaaaaa **_

_**Daulaci chan me ha dado tu mensaje . Me alegra mucho tu iniciativa de entrar en contacto conmigo y espero con ansias coincidir con alguien… aunque ando mas loca y agripada y no entro mucho al msn pero aun así Daulaci me dejó el mensaje en mi correo. Cuídate tú también y esperaré tus comentarios. **_

_**Kendapassoma. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. No te preocupes sino puedes escribirme entre uno y otro capitulo. Se que hay par de lectoras que son fieles aunque no les vea por aquí… muy seguido. Espero que este capitulo aclare la mayor parte de tus dudas y no te desespere. Así que besos y gracias por los ánimos. **_

_**Sakanabiaf.- gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que el capitulo 14 llene tus expectativas y te inste a continuar. Besos para ti. **_

_**Hime-Sak. Hola. Hmmm sino has recibido respuesta de mi parte al menos por aquí o por mail es la primera vez entonces que entramos en contacto. Lamento mucho que tus mensajes nunca salieron. Aun así es un placer saber que siguen mas personas las historias mas de lo que pensaba. Con respecto al lemon te recomiendo que me mandes a mi mail un mensaje de tu mail para poder enviarte el lemon pues ffnet corta las direcciones en los reviews. Gracias por tu interés y saludos para ti. **_

_**Princesa Sakura. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo 12 especial. La verdad estaba muy dudosa con respecto a él para no matar la sensibilidad de algunos… pero por lo que parece el veredicto es que fue muy tierno de eso me siento sumamente orgullosa. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus ánimos. Espero que este capitulo sea aun mas de tu agrado y claro que adoramos a Shaornacito celoso es tan ¡impulsivo y adorable! –suspiro- si tan solo hubieran hombres como él… pero snifff… no hay suerte YY. Besitos para ti y esperaré tus comentarios por este capitulo. ¡chaus!**_

_**CCDAMITA: HOLA espero que estés bien. Claro que Mikki actualiza los treintas de cada mes… hablando de eso ¡hay actualización esta semana! Que emoción O somos muchos los emocionados con sus historias y su talento y no dudo que el próximo capitulo me haga arrancarme los cabellos… meiling aun no pasa a Sakura pero adora a su primo… le está costando admitir la derrota pero habrán nuevo eventos que le proporcionarán iluminación espiritual y la pondrán del lado de Sakurita… ¡De que manera! Mei es una mujer muy centrada en sus objetivos y ser derrotada por nada mas que Sakura Kinomoto le sacó de sus casillas y no se da cuenta, que hay mas chicos que desean al menos una oportunidad… esperemos que se percate… por su bien y la de los protas. Besos para ti. **_

_**Pao. Gracias por tus comentarios. Sabes tu comentario me asustó en verdad… no te diré cual es para no despertar sospechas pero… tu misma te darás cuenta mas con los eventos que se vienen adelante. Pero gracias por el apoyo y estaré leyendo tus comentarios. ¡Cuídate! **_

**Muchas gracias aquellos que se han suscrito en el grupo Deuz amis y también siguen el trayecto de mi amiga Mikki-chan y Daulaci. Leo muchos de sus comentarios en cada una de las secciones de mis amigas tanto en Crónicas como aquí en . **

**Les tengo una sorpresa: Al igual que el capitulo 12 el próximo capitulo tendrá una sorpresa muy especial. Pero para recibir la sorpresa hay una condición: Tienen que enviarme un correo a mis dires… solicitando el capitulo 15. La verdad, es que la sorpresa no puede verse o conocerse por . Aquellos que están suscritos en Deuz amis, podrán disfrutar de ellas por el grupo de Yahoo. Solo estos no tendrán que mandarme el correo de solicitud. **

**Agradezco de manera especial a mi amiga Noxi –Hibari Zhang – por la ayuda y colaboración enorme prestada para la preparación del capitulo quince que esperamos que sea de su agrado. **

**Ahora a los avances del próximo capitulo. Shaoran y Su padre realizan un viaje… las hermanas Li ¿Perdonarán a su padre una vez se enteren de la verdad? Tomoyo comienza a arrepentirse de Hideoshi y los celos la carcomen… Kaho vuelve a entrar en escena y de una manera que **

_**Shaoran respira profundo y mira a su hermana Shiefa .- Gracias por prestarme tu ordenador. **_

_**-No es nada Xiao Lang. – Dice sonriéndole.- Aquí está – Dice extendiendo una caja de madera con unos detalles en relieve en forma de flores y palabras en chino. - ¿Qué es lo que buscas en realidad? **_

_**-Las joyas de madre- Dice Shaoran distraído observando la ornamentación y los detalles del cofre.- ¡Cielos! No lo había visto en años y parece el mismo. **_

_**-No lo dejo tirado por ahí como puedes creer… - Dice su hermana haciendo un puchero.- Madre te lo dejó a ti en su testamento y he cumplido mi parte en guardarlo. **_

_**Shaoran abre el joyero para examinar el contenido. El tiempo no parecía haber caminado dentro del tapizado color lavanda del interior. Los detalles interiores del mismo parecían haberse congelado en el tiempo: era tal cual lo recordaba. Habían contenedores pequeños para cada una de las joyas de la difunda Yelan Li. **_

_**Abriendo uno de los contenedores encontró unos preciosos pendientes de oro con una piedra de color verde rodeados de diamantes. –Aquí están…- dice sonriendo a Shiefa. – Son idénticos a los ojos de Sakura… **_

_**-¡Entonces no son exageraciones de Fuutie! En verdad estás enamorada de esa chica llamada Kinomoto… **_

_**Shaoran se sonroja intensamente cuando su hermana comienza a abrazarle como si fuera un peluchito de felpa y decir incoherencias como "Ahhh que tierno… tan pequeño hermanito no tan pequeño y adorable criatura" que ponía en mucha duda el hecho que fuera un hombre de veinte tantos años y cualquiera que no lo viera pensaría que ella alaba un niño pequeño. **_

_**-Basta Shiefa… ¡basta! – dice Shaoran tratando de librarse de su abrazo. **_

_**-¡Estoy loca de ver a Sakura!**_

_**-.¿Como? ¿Acaso no la conoces? **_

_**-La conocía siendo Sakura Kinomoto…- dice guiñándole el ojo.- ¡Ahora es no menos que la novia de mi hermanito querido! – tomándole por la mejilla. **_

_**-¡Shiefa, por todos los dioses, basta! – dice Shaoran exasperándose y rojo por la actitud de la joven que no distaba de la misma actitud casi presente en todas las hermanas Li. **_

_**-¿Qué le haces a Xiao Lang? – Pregunta Femeei entrando a la sala. - ¡Vaya! Le trajiste la caja de Madre.**_

_**-Claro que si. Xiao Langcito la pidió específicamente…- dice ella emocionada con estrellas en sus ojos.- ¡Se la obsequiará a la chica Kinomoto!**_

_**Femeei observa a su hermano de manera curiosa antes de lanzar un chillido a pesar que Xiao Lang dijo.- No es el cofre… son los pendientes…- pero no llegó a terminar pues la recién llegada solo previó para abrazarle también por el cuello mientras su otra hermana se lanzaba también a abrazarle nuevamente. **_

_**-Esto no es normal…- murmura Li por lo bajito mientras sus hermanas comenzaban a alabar al joven Xiao Lang y decir que bonita pareja hacía con Sakura y por ahí iba la conversación mientras resignado el joven se imaginaba la expresión en el rostro de la ojiverde cuando le regalara aquellos pendientes. **_

_**Próximo Capitulo: Amor Fraternal… ¿O no? **_

_**Un beso a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. **_

_**  
Crys. **_


	15. Capitulo 15 Amor Fraternal, O no?

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 15.- Amor Fraternal…¿O no? **

**El Presente Capitulo, el próximo y parte del anterior son eventos que ocurren en un lapso de una semana y simultáneamente a los protagonistas.**

**-- **

_**Si hay algo más bonito que sentirte respirar**_

_**Que venga tu Dios y me lo muestre**_

_**En la dulzura de tu rostro se dibujan sueños**_

_**Que con tristeza ignoro**_

_**¿Como dormir y perder este momento?**_

_**En que adoro tu silencio…**_

_**Esperaré despierta**_

_**En esta oscuridad**_

_**Cuando llegue la luz**_

_**Veré tus ojos brillar**_

_**5ta Estación**_

_**Esperaré despierta. **_

--

-_No tiene ningún correo nuevo_- dice Eriol leyendo la frase directamente de su bandeja de correo electrónico y sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. Tenía cuatro días justos que no sabía de Tomoyo. Recordó como aquella noche que se despidió de ella y la acompañó al apartamento de Sakura ella le prometió que iba a escribirle.

Su asistente entró y dejó los memorandos del día y marchó sin que siquiera Eriol le mirase la cara. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos con Tomoyo para percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pensó en un momento marcar el número que aquella noche le entregó. _"Es el numero de mi casa en Tomoeda. No dudes en llamarme"_ le dijo con una dulce sonrisa pero triste en su rostro marmóreo.

"_No dudes en llamar tu también si se te presta algo Tomoyo" _

Pero ya habían pasado varios días de aquello ¡Días! Y debía admitir que sus días se encontraban algo nublados sin la presencia del sol que surgía cuando tenía su sonrisa delante de él.

"_Pero ella no se siente igual que yo" _suspira algo melancólico pareciendo que luchaba posiblemente una batalla ya perdida. _"Ella le gusta Hideoshi… tal vez es probable que… estando él en Japón… ya lo haya contactado" _

Trata de enfocar sus esfuerzos en los memorandos que tiene que cumplir aquel día. Pero no siente fuerzas. Observa de repente que Sakura pasa por delante de su oficina y él se precipita a la puerta: Si alguien tiene respuesta es Sakura. Pronto le da alcance y la chica siente sus pasos a lo que se voltea y le sonríe. - ¡Eriol! Muy buenos días.

-Buenos días encantadora Sakura. ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?

-Estoy bien. Ya sabes, tarde para una junta. Últimamente me encuentro pesado el hecho de ir a todas las juntas a un mismo tiempo. Y peor aun, asistir sola ahora que Misa y Tomoyo no están.

-¿Y Shaoran? No lo he visto en días.

-Si. Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente y también ha tenido ciertos compromisos de índole personal que lo han mantenido un tanto lejos de la empresa. Salió de la ciudad ayer en la tarde.

-¿Y eso?

-Una de sus hermanas tuvo la amabilidad de invitarle al cumpleaños de una de sus sobrinas. El y su padre fueron a la actividad.

En parte era verdad; Shaoran fue invitado a la actividad y este consideró que venía siendo hora de involucrar a su padre en la familia. Así que hablando con Fanren este le recomendó que su padre fuera a lo que la mayor de las Li aceptó aun en cierta desconfianza. Asistiendo además de Shiefa y Femmeii quienes hicieron un alto en sus agendas para marcharse a la fiesta. Y aquello le aprovecharía para volver a entrar en contacto con su padre.

-¿En serio? Que extraño que los medios no lo sepan aun. Tampoco Fuutie me dijo nada…

-Según supe por Fuutie ella tiene una sesión de fotos de una línea de ropa… - haciendo una pausa para observar a Eriol. - Han mantenido todo en completa intimidad. – dice Sakura.- Oye, últimamente he notado que andas mucho con la hermana de Shaoran. – Sonrojándose añade- Es decir, han salido fotografiados juntos… en varios eventos.

-Fuutie ha tenido la cortesía de invitarme a sus actividades sociales y nos han fotografiado juntos.

-Los medios han exagerado su relación. Si es que exageran… – dice Sakura muy perspicaz pensando en su amiga Tomoyo y todo lo que le dijo acerca de los sentimientos respecto a Eriol.- También Shaoran me ha dicho que son amigos en Kendo… ¿acaso estás involucrándote con ella? ¿Sientes algo por Fuutie Li, Eriol?

Eriol observa su mirada y estudia la manera en que hizo su pregunta: ¿es su imaginación o Sakura se muestra interesada en su relación con Fuutie Li? ¿Y si es así porque?

o… ¿Por quién?

Sacude esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No. es imposible. Ella no mandaría a Sakura a indagar esas cosas…

"Despierta de los sueños Eriol" se dijo a si mismo. "Ella está en Japón. Probablemente con tu hermano".

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta también? – Sakura le observa ante el cambio radical de tema y él sonríe tenuemente para añadir.- Shaoran me contó que bueno… andan involucrados.

El tenue sonrojo de la castaña confirmó a Hiragizawa lo que Li le contó acerca de ellos. Ella muy abochornada responde–Si… No es de hace mucho y bueno… uno de nosotros tenía que quedarse. Además mi padre está en Hong Kong. No puedo dejar a papá solo.

-Shaoran Li es un buen sujeto. Algo despistado pero es buen individuo. – Haciendo una pausa. –Oye que lindo brazalete. – Sonríe viendo el brazalete que la chica tenía en su muñeca.

Es un brazalete con muchos colgantes y parecía ser de oro y algunas piedras, incluso una esmeralda y varios diamantes. Sakura se sonroja aun mas para decir.- Obsequio de Shaoran… me lo mandó el mismo día que se marchó con su padre. Y lo acompañó de un tierno oso de felpa color gris. – Añade ya roja como una grana.

Eriol lo sabe: Aquel diseño lo vio alguna vez en el escritorio de Tomoyo y parece que al sujeto le agradó el mandarlo a hacer para la chica. El recordar quien había sido la diseñadora pone sobre el tapete el motivo por el cual estaba en el despacho de la ejecutiva.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Tomoyo?

-Si. Supe de ella anoche porque le llamé a la casa. Su madre no está bien- Eriol baja la cabeza escuchando lo que dice la ojiverde. – En verdad escuché a Tomoyo muy desanimada.

-¿Acaso su madre empeoró?

-Si ha sido así no me ha dicho nada. Tomoyo es algo reservada con sus cosas. Nunca la he visto llorar. Ni siquiera cuando rompió con mi hermano. Pero esto le caló profundo. Su mamá es el único pariente vivo que le queda.

-Sonomi Daidouji es muy conocida en el mundo de los negocios.

-Ha hecho su nombre una leyenda.

-Como tu el tuyo.

-Siempre con la idea equivoca. – Negando con su cabeza.- Por lo menos el mío. Recuerda que me he hecho mas famosa por lo que se decía de mi que otra cosa. – Añade con una mueca.

-Sakura… ¿Tomoyo está enamorada de mi hermano?

Sakura miró a sus ojos y percibe su inquietud por saber aquello. –No te puedo decir que lo esté.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso algún nivel de confidencialidad? – Pregunta optimista.

-Eso y que no noto a Tomoyo tan enamorada de él. – Dice con firmeza- Escucha: Cuando mi hermano y Tomoyo estuvieron enamorados era una situación muy diferente. Mi hermano fue el primer novio en serio de Tomoyo. Al principio nos sorprendimos mucho. Pero en verdad, todo funcionó. – Eriol baja su mirada pensativo.- Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Andaban sumamente serio. Y hace poco todo se rompió. Ninguno habla de eso. Luego, anda con Hideoshi y no se porque.

-¿A que se debió aquello? ¿Qué tu hermano y Tomoyo rompieran?

-Si algo pasó entre ellos, es algo que Tomoyo nunca me ha dicho- Admite Sakura.- y soy astuta para no preguntarle a mi hermano porque él siempre ha sido muy reservado y habría sido un entrometimiento de mi parte.

-Entiendo. Pero ¿Es tan parecido a Hideoshi?

Sakura siente cierta hesitación al proseguir por lo que dice.- ¡No para nada! Mas con lo que he escuchado…- ahí se percata de su indiscreción.. - ¡Ah lo siento Eriol!

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Es acerca de Hideoshi?

-No quisiera faltarte el respeto Eriol. – Dice ella arrepentida que su boca le traicionara.

-No lo harás al menos que no me hables con total franqueza.

-Bien es que, después que Tomoyo se ha marchado he escuchado unos cuantos rumores…

-¿Rumores?

-Acerca de Hideoshi y ciertas mujeres de la empresa- Dice algo abochornada.- No he querido remitirle esto a Tomoyo porque es mi mejor amiga y no quiero lastimarla. No con todo lo que está pasando en su vida.

-Entiendo. No ha cambiado sus viejos hábitos…- dice sintiendo su presión acelerarse y cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse.

Sakura nota como Eriol no parece sorprendido pero si pensativo.- ¿Lo sabías Eriol? –Pregunta sorprendida y algo alarmada.

-Me lo sospechaba. – Admite finalmente.

-¡Eriol!

-En realidad esperaba que él fuera diferente esta vez. –Dice en verdad viéndose molesto. Sakura nunca había visto aquella expresión facial en la cara de aquel sujeto quien siempre se notaba amable, cordial y algo reservado. -¿Sabes quien es la chica? ¿Alguno de los nombres?

Sakura niega con su rostro al decir con reserva- Nada más por nombres. No conozco a ninguna. Solo si se que son muchas las conquistadas.

-Hideoshi- gruñe Eriol por lo bajito.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Tomoyo? – Pregunta Sakura atrayendo su mirada.- -Lo sabías. Debiste advertírselo.

-Sakura: si lo hacía se vería como una actitud de celos. No quería que mi amistad con Tomoyo se viera perjudicada.

-No creo que haya pasado nada importante hasta el momento entre Hideoshi y Tomoyo. Al menos nada serio. Ya te lo dije: no se porque Tomoyo sale con él porque entusiasmada no la veo… al menos no demasiado. Y me reveló antes de irse que se sentía insegura que esa relación fuera a alguna parte.

-Lo que me preocupa no es que Tomoyo esté entusiasmada con el o no. El problema vendrá cuando Tomoyo decida salir de la relación o no. – Dice poniéndose de pie y agregando.- Disculpa que te quitara tanto tiempo.

-Eriol- dice Sakura deteniéndole.- Si quieres puedo hablar con Tomoyo. Advertirle.

Eriol sonríe con tristeza para decirle.- Como lo prefieras Sakura. Pero en verdad estoy muy preocupado por ella.

-Gracias- Sonríe ella.- Por preocuparte.

-No tienes porque agradecerme. Tomoyo significa mucho para mí y lamento mucho que todo esto esté pasándole. Pero me aseguraré de contactarla y ponerle al tanto.

-Por favor hazlo. No me siento capaz de decirle esto. Y no iré a Japón al menos por unas semanas más.

Eriol asintió en silencio para decirle.- Trataré de averiguar lo mas que pueda en estricta confidencialidad. Puedes confiar en mí.

--

Tapeteaba sus dedos distraídamente en el escritorio mientras que con teléfono en mano escuchaba el repicar del numero que llamaba. De repente una voz masculina sale diciendo "_Es Hiragizawa Hideoshi. Ahora mismo no puedo atenderte… deja tu mensaje después del tono"_

La joven de ojos azules suspira resignada mientras que vistiendo trajes de chaqueta y falda – muy diferente a como le conocían en china – y cabellos amarrados en un moño sencillo decía con acento ausente. – Hideoshi… es Tomoyo. – Una pausa- Lamento mucho no haber ido a la cita de anoche como quedamos…- suspira nuevamente y quien estuviera enfrente de ella notaria su cansancio.- Mamá necesitaba de mi… pasó muy mala noche… - cerrando sus ojos un instante y apoyando su mano del escritorio de aquel elegante estudio ubicado en el ala este de su enorme casa materna en Tomoeda.- Se que estás molesto. Es la segunda vez que te cancelo pero…- en aquel momento se corta la contestadota y escucha decir _"Fin del mensaje_"

Cuelga el teléfono resignada. Debía de estar molesto. El sujeto se enteró por parte de un mensaje dejado por Tomoyo que estaría en Tomoeda cuatro días antes. En las ultimas tres noches había cancelado las citas que tenían dos horas antes de que ocurrieran.

Hideoshi no daba la cara en dos días y solo se comunicaba por el móvil. Aunque si fue a recogerla al aeropuerto y apenas permaneció media hora con ella luego de llegar a Japón y conoció por unos minutos a su madre.

Algo que debió decirle a Tomoyo que el sujeto tal vez no era nada bueno para ella. Aunque la noche anterior se disculpó por no ir a la casa de Tomoyo diciendo que tenía traumas de la infancia gracias a la muerte de su padre tras una larga enfermedad. Podía entender su fobia ante las personas enfermas.

Aun así le tenía algo de fe. Pero ¿Por qué se aferraba a él? ¿Qué tenía el que ofrecerle?

Se sentía agotada. Había reemplazado a su madre en una junta importante aquel día. Aunque entendía poco de lo que se habló aquella mañana confiaba a buen juicio del asistente de su madre quien parecía ser un hombre muy entregado en su trabajo y fiel a la señora Daidouji.

-Señorita Tomoyo – Escuchó por el intercomunicador reconociendo la voz de la enfermera que atendía a su madre en el turno diurno. – La señora Sonomi pregunta por usted.

-Voy. – Dice Tomoyo y recorre parte de la gran casa para llegar a lo que era la habitación de su madre. Antes de entrar se quita todas las joyas que lleva puestas y se coloca una bata preparándose para la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Aunque nada le prepararía tres días antes cuando arribó a casa. Aunque se notaba que su madre hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para darle la bienvenida notó lo agotado que estaba el cuerpo de Sonomi Daidouji. Su palidez contrastaba con la calidez de su mirada al ver a su hija llegar.

Pero luego que Hideoshi se marchó Tomoyo se enteró de la verdad: su madre tenía cáncer en la garganta. Tomoyo aun escuchaba la voz del Doctor Yamagushi cuando le explicaba tres noches atrás.

"_Se supone que las personas que sufren de eso fuman doctor. Eso he escuchado" hablan fuera de la habitación de Sonomi mientras una enfermera le aplica una dosis de su medicamento luego del tratamiento de quimioterapia que recibió el día antes. _

"_En casos aislados" Explicaba el medico de cabecera de la señora Daidouji a una pálida joven. "Lo cierto es que tu madre fumaba en su juventud y cuando se casó. Cuando salió embarazada contigo lo dejó. Simplemente estaba dormido" la joven se sorprende: nunca supo que su madre fumase. "Nunca retomó el habito" _

"_Debió de decirme lo que pasaba…" Dice la muchacha algo turbada con todo lo que pasaba. _

_El medico conociéndole desde que nació tenia suficiente confianza para apoyar su mano en su hombro y decirle con un gesto personal. "Sabes como es tu madre: No admite nunca que necesita de alguien. Además no quiso preocuparte. El tratamiento está muy avanzando e hicimos todo lo que podíamos en la cirugía. Ahora todo depende del tratamiento y la debida recuperación."_

"_Ahora estoy aquí. Procuraré ayudarle" _

"_Tomoyo: Lo que te espera no es fácil. No quiero decir que no sea curable. Créeme que el tratamiento se ha mostrado efectivo hasta con personas en fases más avanzadas de la que se encuentra tu madre. Pero te lo advierto desde ahora: lo que continúa del tratamiento es lo más difícil de todo. Tiene que someterse pronto a una sesión de radioterapia" Haciendo una pausa dice en un lenguaje mas entendible "La radioterapia utiliza las radiaciones para eliminar las células tumorales, actúa sobre el remanente que pudo haber quedado de un tumor, destruyendo las células malignas y así impide que crezcan y se reproduzcan. Podemos hacer la radioterapia aquí en la casa. Pero tenemos que aislar la habitación totalmente de efectos eléctricos, joyas, metales y demás. Hasta un portarretrato de metal debe de ser sacado." El médico sabía que la chica escuchaba pero tenía la mirada perdida. Le llama apoyando su mano en su mentón para decirle. "Estará bien. Las enfermeras se encargarán de todo y yo también vendré constantemente" _

_Tomoyo asintió y abraza al sujeto mientras este le brinda consuelo en momentos tan difíciles. Dice para que él le escuchara. "No solo usted y ellas: Yo también estaré aquí para ayudar a mamá" _

_El galeno le sonríe con ternura y dice "Ven. Voy a explicarte lo que haremos con tu madre" _

Cuando Tomoyo entró a la habitación nota a su madre con una gabardina colocada sobre su cabeza. Extrañada pero no sorprendida ante las sesiones de quimioterapia es obvio que el cabello se caería tarde o temprano. Ante su condición se aproxima y besa a su madre en la frente haciendo que aquellos ojos azules se iluminen ante la presencia de su hija. Incluso deja un diario que parecía leer antes de la llegada de Tomoyo.

-Dime que Takegashi no te torturó el día de hoy – Dice como todo saludo a su hija.

Tomoyo niega con su cabeza diciendo.- Tu asistente me defendió.

-Es un buen hombre. Nunca supe darle el puesto que merece. Takegashi es implacable conmigo y soy su jefa. Que será de ti entonces.

-Es un hombre muy eficiente. Será mejor que no hables mucho. – Dice Tomoyo tratando de mantener la sonrisa. -¿Has comido algo?

Niega con su rostro y añade.- He tenido nauseas todo el día.

-Al menos una sopa.

-La señora Takiragu no sabe hacer sopas…

-¿Si yo te la hago?

-Acabas de llegar de la oficina. Debes de estar cansada.

-Estoy bien- dice mintiéndole y sonriéndole con positivismo. –Iré a hacer una rica sopa de vegetales y algo de pan tostado.

-No. No pan tostado.- Pide Sonomi aturdida y notablemente agotada.

-No tienes nada sólido en el estomago mamá.

-Esa mujer es una chismosa. ¿Ha estado torturándote todo el día con reportes de mi comida?

-Algo así. Pero me gusta que me lo digan.

-Tomoyo… -Dice con cierto esfuerzo. – No se que haría…

-Tranquila mamá y guarda fuerzas. Traeré tu Sopa en un rato. Mientras descansa. – sonriendo aun mas añade. – Tienes que recobrarte pues el señor Kinomoto prometió que vendría a verte en unos días.

-Ese hombre. – Dice con gesto de hastío pero Tomoyo sabe que a Sonomi le agrada el señor Fujitaka mas de lo que quiere dejar entendido.- No deja de venir a verme cada vez que se le pega en gana- Gruñe- Si su hijo no hubiera …

-Touya hizo lo correcto – Dice Tomoyo discutiendo con su madre nuevamente la acción de Touya en informarle a su padre y este a Tomoyo.- No quiero ni imaginarme que habría pasado si Touya no le hubiera dicho nada al señor Kinomoto. ¡Estaría aun en Hong Kong con ni siquiera una sola pista de lo que pasaba contigo mamá!

-No quería preocuparte.

-Lo se. Dice su hija con gentileza. – Pero mi deber es estar contigo. Y no me pesa. Créeme.

Sonomi asiente en silencio. Luego dice tomando el diario. – Ha salido tu amigo en el diario.

-¿Amigo?

-Hiragizawa Eriol-.- dice Sonomi. – La noticia es de dos días atrás- Toma el diario en sus manos y comienza a buscar la pagina que le interesa mientras dice.- Había visto algunas fotos de la fiesta pero aquí incluso sin traje se ve elegantísimo…- Mostrándole la foto a su hija en donde en efecto Tomoyo ve el efecto radical que tiene una camisa azul cielo en aquellos ojos índigos que conocía tan bien. –Tiene una sonrisa gentil y una mirada muy atractiva. ¿Cómo es en persona?

Tomoyo escucha la pregunta de su madre pero la visión de la fotografía de Eriol con Fuutie Li del brazo y ambos sonrientes hacen que ella sienta una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago. Por el otro lado no había almorzado al medio día y podría ser un dolor estomacal cualquiera.

¿O no?

-Es una persona muy afable. Divertida, educada… muy inteligente. Encuentras que horas pasan desapercibidas a su lado…y tiene un millón y unas historias que contarte… siempre con tal de verte sonreír. – Dice Tomoyo mirando con tristeza la fotografía y deja la revista para añadir.- Tengo que ir a ver a la cocina… te haré tu sopa mamá.

Tomoyo le besa la frente y le asegura que le traerá su sopa. Se retira de la habitación y solo cuando esta cierra las puertas es que sus hombros caen y sus manos se enrollan en puños. Camina cabizbaja por toda la mansión mientras unas lágrimas solitarias escapan sus ojos.

-Señorita Tomoyo –Dice una de las doncellas- Disculpe pero el joven Hiragizawa le llama por teléfono.

¿Eriol? ¿Eriol finalmente le llama? Un gozo indescriptible se posa en su persona con ansías de hablar con su viejo amigo.

¡Si tan solo estuviera en Japón!

Pero no. Estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Y sirviendo de pareja de Fuutie Li para las fotos fuera de restaurantes.

-Tomaré la llamada abajo en la cocina. Gracias - Dice adelantándose a la cocina no ocasionando sorpresa en la cocinera quien pregunta por su madre mientras Tomoyo trata de verse confiada y optimista. –Aquí Tomoyo…

-Recibí tu mensaje – dice Hideoshi algo recto y Tomoyo siente cierta decepción en su persona. ¿Acaso le importa más la llamada de Eriol que la de quien se supone que sale con ella? - ¿Qué pasa?

-Mamá no se encuentra bien. Disculpa que te dejara plantado anoche Hideoshi.

-Lo se Tomoyo. Me lo dijiste. Además la noticia de que tu madre está enferma se ha hecho pública. Aquí los diarios han publicado que has tomado las riendas de la oficina de tu madre y la industria de juguetes.

-Si. Decidí lanzar un comunicado antes de que los rumores hicieran de las suyas. Aprendí mucho con los Li. No quería que las acciones cayeran así que… antes de que los medios dieran a mi madre como muerta, publicamos que estaba enferma.

-Eso está muy bien de tu parte. Pero ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-.¿Conmigo?

-Cuidas de tu madre toda la noche. Y también te dedicas a la compañía en el día. Tienes que descansar- dice con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Lo se. Pero mamá hace dos días que se sometió a radioterapia Hideoshi. Al menos que el médico diga que está mejor no la voy a dejar sola.

-Digo que exageras en tus cuidados con ella. –Haciendo una pausa añade.- Créeme quiero a mi madre también y se lo que significa para ti la tuya. Pero tienes enfermeras cuidándole día y noche. Tienes un staff en tu casa que supera tal vez las ocho personas… además de un médico de cabecera que le cuida y está atento a la más mínima señal de tu parte. ¿Me quieres decir que ella no puede prescindir de ti por unas horas?

Tomoyo escucha sus palabras. Estaba muy cansada. –No ahora… tal vez mañana. El médico viene a verla hoy mas tarde. Si él dice que mamá está bien podrías venir a cenar una de estas noches.

-Vamos a hacer algo preciosa. ¿Por qué no voy a cenar contigo mañana en la noche? – Haciendo una pausa añade.- estoy siendo un tonto; Tengo que comprender que eres lo único que tu madre tiene. Y como tu novio tengo que apoyarte.

-Gracias Hideoshi – dice Tomoyo aturdida ante su cambio de tono de voz y de actitud. –En verdad aprecio tu apoyo.

-Eres importante para mi Tomoyo y lo sabes. Descansa esta noche. Y saluda a tu madre de mi parte.

-Buenas noches Hideoshi- Dice Tomoyo despidiéndose del sujeto. Tomoyo observa a su alrededor y no le da mucha mente a lo dicho por el sujeto.

Por ahora solo le preocupa su madre.

Hideoshi mira el aparato que cierra en aquel momento mientras se encuentra delante de su cómplice y amiga de cabellos rojizos quien le mira divertida al sostener una libreta con las instrucciones que garabateaba a medida que su amigo hablaba.

La mujer estaba vistiendo una sensual lencería de color negro mientras el hombre se hecha hacía atrás aun con el teléfono en sus manos.

-¿Se lo creyó? – Interroga finalmente.

-Eso creo. No suena desconfiada.

-Solo espero que te acuerdes de mi cuando adquieras el control de Empresas Daidouji.-Ríe divertida. – Ahora que Tomoyo pronto tendrá el control absoluto.

Hideoshi le observa algo aturdido mientras ambos estaban sentados en la habitación de hotel del hombre en Japón. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Por lo que me cuentas, no pasa mucho tiempo de la señora Daidouji entre vida y cuando muera. – Añade fría pero astutamente a su amigo.- Asegúrate de estar al lado de Tomoyo cuando necesite un brazo en el cual llorar tontito. – Ante la cara de aturdimiento del sujeto ella añade.- Tomoyo es la heredera universal. Una pobre chica que se queda sola en este mundo.- Al mismo tiempo que decía esto colocaba un rostro de magdalena mientras que sus ojos envidiosos mostraban todo el veneno que podía ser capaz de esparcir. - Tu a su lado en estos momentos difíciles serás la figura masculina única en su alrededor y suficiente para que de aquí a un año seas su esposo.

- Suenas muy confiada pero del "Dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho" – Le devuelve comentándole.- Eso decías de Xiao Lang Li y mira lo brillante que te fue –dice con sorna y jocosidad ante la mirada peligrosa de su "Amiga con intereses" – Ya te pensaba a estas alturas ordenándole a Vera Wang tu traje de novias.

-Xiao Lang escapó porque quise. – Devuelve la joven modelo.

-Querida: te ganaron la partida. – Discute Hideoshi con burla.- Y no otra que Kinomoto. Una mojigata nada divertida no menos. Pensé que con lo ocurrido en Londres tendrías a Kinomoto lejos de Li y tu en la casa Li no menos.

-Le encuentras la gracia pero podría pasarte a ti; de acuerdo, lo admito: Me dejé confiar y por supuesto me ganó no menos que una virgen – sacudiendo la cabeza sorprendida.- Se que las cosas me salieron mal. Esto es más que todo porque cometí el error de competir con esa santurrona cuando aun vivía bajo el techo de la casa Li.

-Me enteré que ya no vive ahí.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y eso?

Hideoshi le mira divertido para añadir.- Porque ella tiene mas escrúpulos que tu. Kinomoto no es tonta; no estás en el país y no se sentirá amenazada por tu presencia.

-Que extraño. Para estas alturas pensé que se mudaría con Li.

-Ya te dije que ella tiene escrúpulos Kaho querida. Las mujeres como Daidouji y Kinomoto no se acuestan con un hombre porque quieren. A pesar que eres japonesa has tenido una educación mas abierta… deben de estar o muy enamoradas de ellas o ilusionadas haciéndoles creer que es amor. – Sonríe fríamente.- tienen ese concepto que muy pocos conocen incluso tú: Integridad.

-¿Por qué demonios te fijaste en Daidouji y no en ella Hideoshi? Hubieras sacado esa piedra de mi camino.

-¿Sacrificarme por ti? – Pregunta soltando una risotada.- Oye, Kinomoto es hermosa pero no me casaría con esa chiquilla sin ningún recurso más que su belleza.

-Cualquiera diría que eres un cazafortunas y no el hijo de una dama inglesa y el hijo de un diplomático. Dinero no te ha faltado nunca.

-Y no me conformaré con menos – Dice con acidez.

-No te importa Daidouji entonces. ¿Te gustaría si fuera pobre?

-Sin dinero tal vez me serviría como un reto: un rato de diversión en un hombre con medios y dinero como yo. Ahora ese no es el caso: Tomoyo Daidouji es rica. Claro que si me importa. Al menos tiene "Millones" De razones para que un hombre como yo la quiera a su lado. Y no olvidemos el hecho que es hermosa. ¿Por qué desaprovechar las ventajas en contactos que esta puede significar?

-Y como bono el hecho que Eriol la desea también.-

La sonrisa de Hideoshi se expandió al aproximarse al rostro de Kaho y besarle con cierta violencia. –Ese es el mejor de todos… - murmura contra su rostro. – Eriol se nota que está más que por encima del deseo. Y eso me entusiasma más al pretenderla.

-Nunca me has dicho porque lo odias tanto – dice ella con ligereza mientras él se pone de pie (no hay que ser adivino para saber que una mujer en camisón sexy y un hombre en boxers pudieron estar haciendo en la privacidad de una habitación de hotel)- no seduces a la prometida de tu hermano…

-Una mujer leal no había aceptado mis invitaciones.- Explica él divertido.

-No es de mí que hablamos - Dice ella curiosa.- ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho Eriol que hace que lo desprecies tanto?

Hideoshi miró de arriba abajo a la mujer que era objeto de sus deseos (al menos por el momento) para responder con ligereza- Odio a mi hermano porque debí ser hijo único. No me gusta la competencia.

Kaho alzó una ceja algo aturdida y miraba a aquel sujeto que conocía como Hiragizawa y que nada se parecía a su hermano observarle.- ¿Es todo?

-Claro que no. Pero es suficiente para mí. ¿Soportar toda tu vida a alguien que era mejor que tu en deportes? ¿Mejor que tu en ciencias y Matemáticas? Incluso tus amigas solicitan que les presentes a tu hermano… ser el segundo en todo. Siempre el segundo- habla con acidez. – llega un momento que te hartas de todo.

-En todas las familias hay hermanos. Esa no es razón…

-Claro que si lo es.- Le corta- Al menos para mí. Ya te lo dije. Eriol es odioso. ¿Sabes lo que hizo una navidad? Mis padres le obsequiaron un piano hermoso… el mas bello del mundo… incluso superaba por diez mis regalos.

Kaho escuchaba atenta lo que aquel sujeto le narra a medida que lo ve pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación meditabundo en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos.

-Ese "Don perfecto" se ofreció en prestarme su piano cuando quisiera…

-¿Eso es malo?

-Malo cuando ensayas por casi dos semanas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de unas personas conocidas de mi madre… ensayé como cosa loca… perfeccioné la pieza hasta que no podía pensar y tampoco soñar otra cosa… entonces…. Fallo- dice cerrando sus ojos por la exasperación. – fallo la maldita pieza…. Creí que moriría….

Kaho siente su exasperación. Trata de ponerse en los zapatos de aquel muchachito de tal vez ocho o diez años.

-Entonces… viene al rescate… -murmura entre dientes.

_Siente que las manos le tiemblan cuando nota su grave error en su interpretación. Trata de corregirlo y… vuelve y falla… simplemente deja de tocar sintiendo los veinte pares de ojos de todo el salón._

_Dirigidos a él…_

_..Solo a él. _

_El moño de la pajarita comienza a asfixiarle. Siente sus manos sudar. _

_Entonces una voz infantil dicen a su lado.- No te preocupes… _

_-Lo eché a perder- Dice entre dientes y sintiéndose como un tonto mientras el salón permanece en silencio. Siente la figurilla tocar su hombro sutilmente. _

_-No debes de dejar que te venza.- dice el precoz Eriol Hiragizawa con esa actitud de ingenuidad infantil y amor fraternal ante el apuro de su hermanito. – Debes de retomar donde te quedaste… _

_-¡Olvídalo! –Grita molestándose y quitando la mano de su hermano de su hombro.- ¡Es una tontería! – Dice. Ya los adultos no se daban cuenta de que hablaban los dos hermanos al fondo del salón donde estaba el piano. -¡Esto del piano es una tontería y tu eres un tonto!_

_Eriol frunce el rostro mostrando una actitud desafiante manteniendo un gesto de súbita perplejidad. – Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte… _

_El otro chiquillo hubiera continuado pero la presencia del padre de ambos entre los jóvenes llamó su atención aunque no estrecha la actitud de busca pleitos de Hideoshi. _

_-Creo Eriol que es tu turno…- Dice el nombre Hiragizawa mientras observa el rostro molesto de Hideoshi. _

_-Padre: mi hermano aun no termina._

_-Si, terminé padre. – Le lleva contraria diciendo.- Dejemos que tiene "Don perfecto para presentar" _

_-Te falta un poco mas de práctica… o tal vez tu talento no está en el piano. – Dice su padre- tienes que buscar otra área donde tengas talentos hijo…- sonriéndole comprensivamente- Mientras Eriol será nuestro pianista. Ya encontrarás donde destacarte… _

_Hideoshi escucha sus palabras y decide que es hora de darle el espacio a su hermano poniéndole se pie y caminando lejos del instrumento. _

_-¿Ahora tocará Eriol? – Pregunta otra de las allí presentes con ánimos. _

_-Eriol será todo un rompecorazones cuando crezca Beth – Dice lady Westcliffe maravillada de la actitud de perfecto caballerito del hijo de los diplomáticos. –La recibida que me dio más temprano es digna de cualquier Don Juan. _

_-Eriol tiene esa particular especialidad. No dudo que vivirá rompiendo corazones sino le ponemos freno temprano – Dice Beth orgullosa. –Hideoshi no se queda atrás…siempre siguiéndole el paso a Eriol…- notando con orgullo al chico de cabellos azules negruzcos ya con sus manos sobre las teclas negras y blancas. – Serán niños ejemplares. _

_-Los mayores siempre se destacan siendo perfectos a los ojos de los padres. Dice Lord Cardigan. – Tengan cuidado ustedes dos o terminarán consintiendo mucho a Hideoshi por ser el menor pero su orgullo siempre será Eriol. _

_La interpretación de Eriol en el piano arranca más que otro y un suspiro de anticipación, expectativa y admiración de todos los presentes. Mientras él interpreta con total concentración su hermano observa los rostros extasiados y maravillados de los demás presentes. Algunos con sus ojos cerrados escuchaban la delicada y complicada interpretación para un niño de aquella edad, pero que Eriol dominaba con innata habilidad. _

_Una vez concluye los aplausos no se hacen esperar y tampoco la ovación de pie de los allí presentes a lo que Eriol sonrojado tenuemente agradece con una inclinación de cabeza mientras de una de las esquinas mas solitarias de aquel suntuoso salón, su hermano lo observa con ojos de furia y crispaba sus dientes mientras su hermano seguía sonriendo a todos los presentes. _

-Ni hablar del resto de la primaria o la preparatoria. Por suerte ese último ciclo no lo hice con mi hermano y lo mandaron a un colegio internado. – Dice Hideoshi aturdido mientras la mujer le escucha hablar. – Eriol sabe manipular a todos a su alrededor para que le admiren de una forma casi enfermiza.- Dice con mueca en su rostro - Con nuestros padres no faltó su actitud de siempre "niño bueno" para conseguir todo lo que quería de ellos.

-Según me contó alguna vez tu madre, Eriol siempre fue alumno meritorio: destacado impresionante en deportes y música, arte y filosofía. Que decir en Matemáticas y ciencias. Pero tú eras el consentido. Has sido muy consentido toda tu vida Hideoshi valiéndote del titulo que ostentaba tu padre de Lord e incluso una vez el murió.

-Don Perfecto tenía a madre y padre en sus preciosos dedos en aquel entonces. Cuando Padre murió supe definitivamente que Eriol se aprovecharía de ello para conseguir siempre el visto bueno de nuestra madre… pero supe siempre darle donde le duele…

-¿Cómo es eso?

Hideoshi sonríe victorioso a lo que dice.- De una u otra forma, siempre he hecho que sus relaciones fracasen. – Sorprendiendo a su compañera de crimen. - ¿Crees que fuiste la única conquista de mi hermano que ha terminado enredada conmigo? Eres la única que ha sido descubierta por mi hermano.

-¿Cómo dices? – Pregunta ella atónita y muy curiosa también.

-Siempre he logrado que sus relaciones fracasen. El sabe que mi debilidad por las mujeres bellas es el único talento que creció en mí ya que no soy bueno en piano, filosofía o historia…- sonríe orgulloso. –sanciona por supuesto que mi historial en el pasado ponga a su querida Tomoyo Daidouji a sufrir… la ventaja esta vez radica en que a Eriol no le he negado el hecho que en verdad estoy interesado en Tomoyo.

-No llego a comprender que tiene que ver tu interés ahora en Tomoyo Daidouji con las mujeres del pasado.

-Sencillo querida: Eriol ignora esto pero todas las mujeres que ha tenido una relación han terminado de una u otra manera enredadas conmigo. Yo provoco que la relación se rompa y Eriol queda solo.

-¿Cómo logras que ellas no te acusen con Eriol?

-¡Por favor! Las mujeres no son tan tontas Kaho. – Dice como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.- ¿Acaso crees que todas las mujeres dicen _"Te dejé porque tu hermano me conquistó, me sedujo o me acosté con él_?" les ofrecía dinero, lujos y también vida sorprendente… un mes de vacaciones en Francia o Venecia hacían el truco y cuando volvíamos ellas no se acordaban de Eriol o en todo caso, tampoco querían saber de mi. ¿Qué podía ganar a eso?

-Nunca usaste Francia o Venecia conmigo… - Añade con un puchero de niña consentida.

-Las mujeres como tu tienen un ángulo de aproximación totalmente distinto. Por ello es que tu relación con mi hermano era totalmente incompatible: Eres impulsiva, apasionada y no estás atada a la creencia "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"

**--**

Eriol despierta aturdido en su habitación en Hong Kong. Sudado y respirando agitado busca el encendido de la lámpara para asegurarse que estaba en China. Aliviado por reconocer la habitación del apartamento recién adquirido por Empresas y Diamantes Li mientras durase su estadía en oriente se echó sobre las almohadas a ver el cielo raso de su techo.

Había tenido aquella terrible pesadilla nuevamente: aquella ilusión de estar subiendo por las escaleras de la lujosa casa Hiragizawa en Londres para encontrar los pasillos semi oscuros. Llegaba con su equipaje en mano para saludar a Hideoshi pues sabía que Beth andaba de vacaciones en Escocia visitando a una de sus mejores amigas.

Y su mente además de sus recuerdos lo reproduce en su cabeza. Tal como ocurrió dos años atrás.

_Cuando llega a la puerta de la habitación escucha los ruidos algo extraños que provenían del interior: Sabía que era los gemidos de una mujer y un hombre y supuso inmediatamente que pasaba; sacudiendo su cabeza por la forma de su hermano aprovechaba el espacio de la casa semi abandonada y dejarlo para saludarle probablemente en la mañana cuando sus pasos se detuvieran por la voz de la mujer que se le tornó sumamente familiar. _

_Demasiado para su gusto. _

_Quería no dejar tentarse por la curiosidad pero esta era más fuerte que la razón. Abrió la puerta impulsado por el temor y al mismo tiempo la incertidumbre para encontrarse ante el con las peores imágenes de su vida._

_Lo que le destruyó su autoestima acerca de las mujeres por mucho tiempo. _

_-¡KAHO! – Grita Hiragizawa mientras sus ojos azules intensos no dejaban de ver el cuerpo desnudo de quien era su prometida sobre la figura desnuda de su hermano. _

_La maleta que Eriol lleva en la mano simplemente cae con un sonido sordo al piso sobresaltando aun más a la pareja._

_-¡Eriol! – Dice la mujer cuando por fin recupera el habla quitándose de encima del otro Hermano Hiragizawa. _

_-No te esperábamos en casa- Dice Hideoshi con una actitud de falsa modestia. Kaho rápidamente buscaba la manera de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo de la visión de los ojos azules de quien era su prometido. -.Por favor… déjanos explicarte… _

_-¿Qué podría ser una explicación convincente departe de ustedes dos? – Dice con un desprecio notable. Se voltea a la puerta abierta y dice con fuego en sus palabras.- Vístanse… los espero afuera…- cerrando la puerta detrás de él. _

_Cuando ambos salen –uno a diferencia de segundos del otro – Eriol los observa a ambos con notable asco y desprecio pero más que todo mucha furia. Trata de contener su rabia ante la traición de la cual fue testigo para preguntar.- ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿Acaso tú no te ibas a casar conmigo? – señalando a Kaho – y tu… ¿Acaso no eres mi hermano? _

_-Eriol: - Dice Kaho con la voz algo quebrada. – Deja que te explique- dice dando dos pasos adelante. Siente temor porque todo termine: todo el brillante futuro de gloria alrededor del apellido Hiragizawa se desvaneciera._

_-Quédate donde estás- Dice Eriol tratando de rayar distancias.- No se… quédate donde estás. Se supone que tu aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio… te casarías conmigo… _

_-Lo se. no se que me pasó – Dice con la voz quebrantada. – Es que…. – pasando su mano por sus cabellos.- Tuve un día terrible… necesitaba con quien hablar y … _

_-¿A eso le llamas hablar? – Dice Señalando la habitación que ambos habían dejado atrás.- ¿Eso le llamas tu hablar? _

_Con lágrimas en los ojos dice ella. -¡Deja que te diga Eriol! Estaba muy alterada… vine aquí y encontré a Hideoshi… me brindó un trago…_

_-¿Acaso dirás que te emborraché Kaho? Por favor… usa otra excusa. – Dice su representante con sorna mientras estaba cruzado de brazos. _

_-¡Se supone que eres mi hermano! – dice Eriol ahora mostrando su enojo con él. _

_-Por favor Eriol… si te he hecho algo es un favor. _

_-¡Hideoshi! – Dice Kaho sorprendida. _

_-¿Un favor? ¡Un favor! _

_-Kaho no es ninguna santa. Por el amor de Dios. Sabes que te casabas con una mujer que no dejaría sus andanzas por el mundo. _

_-¿Acaso piensas engañarme diciendo que lo hiciste por la bondad de tu corazón? _

_-Claro que no – dice sonriéndose con burla. –Si decides perdonarla es asunto tuyo hermanito… pero te digo ahora que quien se acuesta con tu hermano estando comprometida contigo, no vale nada como mujer.- ahí descendiendo los escalones con gesto ligero y abriendo la puerta de la mansión para irse de la casa ante las miradas totalmente boquiabiertas de su hermano y de Kaho. _

_-Eriol…- dice la mujer por fin. – Por favor… no es lo que él dice… _

_-Kaho: ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué acaso no es verdad? – cruzándose de brazos. – Cuando estaban…- haciendo un duro esfuerzo porque aquellas escenas que presenció fueran parte de un terrible sueño.-… vistiéndose pensaba lo mismo… ¿Qué me decía que esto era diferente? Siempre he escuchado los rumores… los rumores de pasarela… y no les presté importancia cuando te hice mi novia… tampoco cuando te propuse matrimonio. Pensé que solo bastaría mi amor y mi titulo para borrar tu historial. Pero no puedo yo tratar de proporcionar el cambio si tú no lo quieres por igual. _

_-Eriol… _

_-No creo que pueda llegar a perdonarte. – Dice con dolor mas que con furia en aquéllos momentos. –La infidelidad no está en mis visiones de perdón inmediato… o de confianza marital. _

_-¿Acaso no me darás una oportunidad? ¿Así lo dejarás? _

_-Claro que lo dejaré así. El hecho que me engañaras y no menos que con mi hermano me refleja que no eres una buena persona Kaho. – Dice sorprendiéndole.- Al menos estaba Hideoshi claro de con quien estaba acostándose. Yo sin embargo, pensé que podía traer un poco de estabilidad en tu vida… y alejarte de la vida de pasarela. _

_-Te dije que nunca dejaría mi trabajo de modelo- dice ella indignada que aquello cruzara en la mente de Eriol. - El modelaje es mi vida. _

_-Y los hombres que cruzan la pasarela contigo también lo son. Al menos los que son heterosexuales… _

_-¡Está bien! No volverá a pasar- dice ella tratando de recuperar la oportunidad de ser la Señora Hiragizawa. – Pero no me dejes… _

_Eriol sonríe con ironía ante aquella súplica sin lógica a lo que dice.- ¿Por qué no le pides a Hideoshi que sea tu esposo? Ya de todas maneras lo son en práctica y por lo que escuché te encanta… _

_Kaho se escandalizó ruborizándose intensamente. Pero también se veía furiosa al notar que Eriol no se inmutaba o tampoco se mostraba tan abatido como cuando los encontró. _

_-Hablas como si no te doliera. _

_Eriol sonríe con tristeza para decir.- O créeme… me dolerá después de tres o cuatro vasos de escocés… porque en verdad yo te amaba. Y no creas que soy tonto: Se que viniste buscando a Hideoshi (o habrán llegado juntos) porque yo no anuncié que vendría hoy y sabías que estaba de viaje y que Beth está en es Escocia– Kaho baja su mirada – Pero ahora lo que quiero es que te vayas de mi casa…. _

_Kaho lo mira una última vez para arrojarle el anillo a sus pies diciendo.- ¿Quién querría a un hombre tan aburrido como tu? Eres nada comparado con Hideoshi para que lo sepas… - Dice con veneno antes de bajar las amplias escaleras de la mansión ante la mirada de Eriol quien no le honró con ningún tipo de respuesta. _

_Y es que simplemente no valía la pena. _

Pero ahora… ahora es diferente. Tomoyo Daidouji no es para nada como Kaho. Excepto en una cosa: Tomoyo parecía estar enamorada de su hermano.

"No puedo permitirlo. Se como es el… rayos… quisiera creer que el en verdad le importa… pero eso me destruiría…" – Tomoyo… ¿Por qué no me diste una oportunidad…?

El timbre del teléfono a su lado le sobresalta. Son las dos de la mañana. ¿Quién llama a estas horas?

Aunque tiene un identificador de llamadas no reconoce el número. Pero aun así una llamada a las dos de la llamada es totalmente fuera de lugar. Recordando que su madre aun permanece en Londres y esta sola, toma el aparato en el tercer timbrazo para decir. – Aquí Hiragizawa…

-_Eriol: Es Tomoyo_ – El sujeto prácticamente siente que el aparato resbala de sus manos sino es hábil. ¿Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo llamándole? ¿Llamándole a esas horas? - _¿Te desperté? Lo siento si te he despertado… _

-No, no. – Responde ágilmente y una tenue sonrisa finalmente ilumina su rostro que en días ha permanecido taciturno y distante. – no me has despertado. De hecho había despertado momentos antes – se hecha para atrás en su amplia cama de su departamento.

_-Lamento aun así llamar a estas horas… _- dice arrepentida y algo abochornada. Pero es que una ansiedad terrible la domino momentos antes: una ansiedad inexplicable de escuchar a Eriol. De llamarle. Era una urgencia inexplicable de poder hablar con su amigo.

Pero ¿Seguían siendo amigos? Eriol no había llamado una sola vez mientras Tomoyo cuidaba de su madre en Japón. No que ella hubiera intentado llamarlo pero… aquella foto… todavía la foto de el al lado de Fuutie Li le hacia sentir algo inesperado en su persona y que algo por encima de la enfermedad de su madre le mantuviera en vilo en la noche era algo… inesperado.

-No te preocupes. Ya te he dicho: Estaba despierto. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

_-…_

-¿Tomoyo?

_-¡ah si! Mi madre esta bien. Esta respondiendo al tratamiento… todo va bien. _

-Me alegro – dice con voz gentil que hace sentir a Tomoyo calambres en su estomago. – Pero si va todo bien ¿Qué haces llamando a las dos de la mañana?

Tomoyo suspira al mismo tiempo que cierra sus ojos concentrándose. – _Promete que no te reirás… _

-De acuerdo…

_-Promételo_.

-Bien, bien lo prometo… - Dice el varón recostándose en las almohadas mientras sonreía divertido. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que sostuvo una conversación por teléfono a mitad de la noche con una chica?

"Solo una vez. Tenia diecisiete años" piensa el hombre divertido.

_-Bien. Es que echaba de menos charlar contigo Eriol… no hemos hablado estos días y yo_…

-Comprendo. Has estado cuidando tu madre.

Tomoyo permanece callada escuchando sus palabras y su voz. ¡Cuánto había extrañado su voz!

_-Si. Pero en verdad… debí de comunicarme… mas seguido al menos. Muchas cosas han pasado desde que estoy ausente, ¿Cierto? _

-En la empresa no mucho. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo. Sakura me ha informado que ha hablado un poco contigo.

_-Si, pero no ha sido mucho. Ha hablado más con mi madre. _

-Me conto que ustedes eran muy cercanas cuando eran niñas.

_-Así es_ – Tomoyo sonríe ante los recuerdos _– Sakura y yo siempre andábamos juntas. Mama también nos acompañaba mucho cada vez que podía…_

Aquella forma como Tomoyo lo dijo (Cierto dejo de melancolía que invadió su tono de voz en la ultima respuesta) fue lo que a Eriol le advierte que no todo puede ir bien. Y un sollozo lo hace enderezarse.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo?

_-Lo siento _– dice ella ya ahogada por el sollozo que viene de lo profundo de su garganta y su ser. – _Lo siento… no pretendo importunarte con mis problemas. _

"Lo que siento por ti" – Sabes bien que cualquier cosa puedes decírmela…

Tomoyo trata de recomponerse pero es demasiado: lo de su madre… el abandono que siente por parte de Hideoshi (aunque haya dicho que iría a cenar a su casa, siente que no tiene todo de su parte… algo dentro de su ser le dice que no esta bien aquella relación), pero simplemente los sollozos pueden mas que ella.

Eriol espera en silencio a que se recomponga pero su descontrol le indica que las cosas tal vez no estén bien. – Tomoyo ¿Dónde esta Hideoshi?

_-¿Hideoshi? _

-Se que esta en Japón. – Insiste mostrando un poco de inquietud en su tono de voz- ¿Ha ido a verte? ¿Ha hablado contigo?

_-Ha tratado. En realidad… Es decir… No_ – admite finalmente - _No. Las cosas no van bien_. – Eriol aprieta el teléfono inalámbrico contra su rostro al escuchar agregar – _Hideoshi no es lo que yo pensaba… en realidad, tiene mucho trabajo…_ - hesita continuar – _ha tratado de verme en serio… pero no puedo dejar a mi madre sola… mi cabeza no esta para citas fuera de casa y…. _

-No hablo de citas Tomoyo… ¿Ha pasado tiempo contigo? ¿Con tu madre? ¿Se ha sentado a hablar contigo de todo corazón por más de diez minutos?

Tomoyo se siente avergonzada ante sus preguntas. Pareciera que Eriol en aquel momento leyera su mente: Todas esas preguntas era las mismas que se hizo desde que le preparara la sopa a su madre y le ayudara a comérsela. ¿Qué tenia de ventaja o de placer la relación con Hideoshi Hiragizawa?

"Ninguna" Fue la tajante respuesta en su conciencia.

El silencio departe de Tomoyo fue la respuesta que necesitbaa Eriol. "Maldito" dice dentro de su persona y que jamás lo exteriorizaría. Hideoshi existía en el mundo para marchitar todo a su paso: usaba a las mujeres a su alrededor y las tiraba como paño sucio.

Pero ¿Qué tanto había usado a Tomoyo?

Un temor terrible se apodera de su persona ante aquella pregunta…

Conociendo a Hideoshi y su actitud con las mujeres… ¿Acaso el y Tomoyo…

"No! No voy a pensar eso…" Ruge nuevamente su conciencia.

-Tomoyo: Creo que pasare unos días en Japón. ¿Te molestaría que fuera a verte?

_-¡Eriol! No te he llamado para eso… - _dice halagada, algo nerviosa pero una tenue sonrisa pese a la sorpresa aparece sobre su rostro. – _No es necesar…_

-De todas maneras tenia que ir a Japón – miente rápidamente. – Un sujeto llamado Tsukishiro Yue es representante de Diamantes Li en Japón.

Eriol miente en parte: A pesar que se hablaba de la posibilidad que Shaoran Li fuera a Japón para ver el proceso de trabajo de la sucursal, nunca se hablo de la posibilidad que invitaran a Eriol. Pero Eriol si era posible tomaría unos días de su agenda para visitar a su amiga y así no hacerla sentir culpable porque perdía días de trabajo por ella.

_-Sakura me ha hablado de el. _

-El ha invitado a unos cuantos de Empresas Li a visitar Japón para mostrar el método de trabajo de allá. Eso es antes del lanzamiento de la nueva campana que será en dos meses…

_-Eriol… no se que decir… _

-Solo di que no me cerrarás la puerta en la cara y allí estaré muñeca… - dice de una manera un tanto inocente pero en cuyo adjetivo hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara tenuemente.

Tomoyo sonríe traviesamente y Eriol la escucha con una sutil carcajada de la melodiosa garganta. _– me encanta cuando me haces reír… _

-A mi me encanta verte sonreír…

-_De acuerdo Eriol_ – Dice ella con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos se ve un brillo divertido ante la idea de tener su amigo en Japón. Cerca de ella. – _Pero con la promesa que te quedaras en nuestra casa… _

-No quiero ser inoportuno.

_-¡Tonterías Eriol! Ah entiendo… Es que las reuniones serán en Tokio –Dice ella un tanto desanimada. _

-Puedo ir allá tres días mas… ir a ¿Tomoeda? ¿No es donde viven?

_-La mansión esta en Tomoeda. Para llegar a Tokio es un viaje de una hora en tren… _

-El primer día no haremos nada… es a partir del segundo avanzada bien la mañana.

_-¡Perfecto! Pasare por ti al aeropuerto y comerás en casa… _

-No. Mejor yo llegare del aeropuerto e iré a tu casa…

-_Excelente –_ dice ella mucho mas animada que en el principio. –_Te daré la dirección el día que salgas para acá… ¿Cuándo sales? _

-Pasado mañana. – Dice rápidamente.

_-¡Tan pronto! Bueno… anota entonces… _

-Busco lápiz y papel – dice el sujeto divertido ante la alegría que notaba en su amiga.

**--**

-¿Cómo que te marchas a Japón? – Pregunta Shaoran sorprendido a su colaborador a través de una video conferencia por Internet.

-Eso mismo: me marcho a Japón por unos días con Yue Tsukishiro y los demás.

-¿Así que Yue Tsukishiro finalmente se marcha?- No evitando sonar aliviado.

Eriol observa divertido su gesto para opinar.- Así que te percataste que Yue se aproximaba mucho a Kinomoto.- Dándolo como hecho. –No tienes porque… noto que Sakura no tiene otros ojos que para ti.

Shaoran no puede evitar sonreír tímidamente antes de replicar. –Me alegra no haberme equivocado con ella… - Negando con su cabeza- Si hubiera prestado atención a los rumores…

-¡Vamos Li! siempre prestabas en un principio atención a los rumores. La diferencia radicó en que decidiste hacer casos a tus instintos y no a los chismes.

-¿Por qué te marchas? Pensé que no era necesaria mas que la presencia de Sakura y eso no será hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-Han invitado a un grupo de los ejecutivos de la empresa.

-Tú no necesitas asistir. Tú diriges la división de Londres.

-No últimamente. Hay otra persona en mi cargo que está haciendo un gran trabajo…- Ahí Eriol no evita ver una bandada de chiquillos de diversos tamaños que cruzan tras Shaoran armando un escándalo mientras a su amigo chino se le creaba una enorme gota en su cabeza. –Linda pandilla.

-Ni me lo digas: llevo dos días aquí y estoy al borde del suicidio. – Exhalando con exasperación.

-¿De que hablas? Son encantadores- nuevamente son interrumpidos por los chillidos descontrolados de los chiquillos que jugaban. – Tu padre debe de sentirse dichoso entre todos sus nietos.

-Ahora mismo descansa en unas de las habitaciones mas aisladas. Por suerte… - Al ver la mirada algo intrigada de Eriol admite.- -No está muy bien de salud.

-Lo siento. Caramba… no lo sabía. Sakura no había dicho nada. Solo dijo que se retiraba del negocio.

-Aun no es pública la noticia. Por eso pediré enorme discreción de tu parte.

-Claro que la tienes. ¿Cuándo vienes?

-Pronto – Dice Li ahora viendo que estaba solo.- Quisiera que fuera mañana pero aun debo de esperar dos días mas.

-¿Y eso?

-Asuntos familiares… - y cambiando de tema añade.- Ahora que estarás en Japón ¿Pretendes visitar a Tomoyo?

-Si. ¿Por qué? – Pregunta de manera curiosa.

-.Solo que he sabido por las noticias que leo que su madre no está muy bien de salud. No ha respondido un solo de mis mensajes y espero que todo esté bien.

-No te preocupes. Le haré llegar tus saludos. –Notando que Shaoran no tenía ningún interés romántico en su amatista.

Shaoran se distrajo y Eriol nota una mujer que se aproxima en la video conferencia. Shaoran dice – Oye, tengo que dejarte ya.

-¿Quieres que le mande a Kinomoto besos de tu parte? – Pregunta divertido.

-Ni se te ocurra- Dice frunciendo el ceño y mostrando su posesiva actitud en la ojiverde. –YA me comunicaré con ella.

-Hasta luego- Dice Eriol cortando la llamada.

Shaoran respira profundo y mira a su hermana Shiefa .- Gracias por prestarme tu ordenador.

-No es nada Xiao Lang. – Dice sonriéndole.- Aquí está – Dice extendiendo una caja de madera con unos detalles en relieve en forma de flores y palabras en chino. - ¿Qué es lo que buscas en realidad?

-Las joyas de madre- Dice Shaoran distraído observando la ornamentación y los detalles del cofre.- ¡Cielos! No lo había visto en años y parece el mismo.

-No lo dejo tirado por ahí como puedes creer… - Dice su hermana haciendo un puchero.- Madre te lo dejó a ti en su testamento y he cumplido mi parte en guardarlo.

Shaoran abre el joyero para examinar el contenido. El tiempo no parecía haber caminado dentro del tapizado color lavanda del interior. Los detalles interiores del mismo parecían haberse congelado en el tiempo: era tal cual lo recordaba. Habían contenedores pequeños para cada una de las joyas de la difunda Yelan Li.

Abriendo uno de los contenedores encontró unos preciosos pendientes de oro con una piedra de color verde rodeados de diamantes. –Aquí están…- dice sonriendo a Shiefa. – Son idénticos a los ojos de Sakura…

-¡Entonces no son exageraciones de Fuutie! En verdad estás enamorada de esa chica llamada Kinomoto…

Shaoran se sonroja intensamente cuando su hermana comienza a abrazarle como si fuera un peluchito de felpa y decir incoherencias como _"Ahhh que tierno… tan pequeño hermanito no tan pequeño y adorable criatura"_ que ponía en mucha duda el hecho que fuera un hombre de veinte tantos años y cualquiera que no lo viera pensaría que ella alaba un niño pequeño.

-Basta Shiefa… ¡basta! – dice Shaoran tratando de librarse de su abrazo.

-¡Estoy loca de ver a Sakura!

-.¿Como? ¿Acaso no la conoces?

-La conocía siendo Sakura Kinomoto…- dice guiñándole el ojo.- ¡Ahora es no menos que la novia de mi hermanito querido! – tomándole por la mejilla. -¡ No dudo que futura esposa!

-¡Shiefa, por todos los dioses, basta! – dice Shaoran exasperándose y rojo por la actitud de la joven que no distaba de la misma actitud casi presente en todas las hermanas Li.

-¿Qué le haces a Xiao Lang? – Pregunta Femeei entrando a la sala. - ¡Vaya! Le trajiste la caja de Madre.

-Claro que si. Xiao Langcito la pidió específicamente…- dice ella emocionada con estrellas en sus ojos.- ¡Se la obsequiará a la chica Kinomoto!

Femeei observa a su hermano de manera curiosa antes de lanzar un chillido a pesar que Xiao Lang dijo.- No es el cofre… son los pendientes…y tal vez el brazalete…- pero no llegó a terminar pues la recién llegada solo previó para abrazarle también por el cuello mientras su otra hermana se lanzaba también a abrazarle nuevamente.

-Esto no es normal…- murmura Li por lo bajito mientras sus hermanas comenzaban a alabar al joven Xiao Lang y decir que bonita pareja hacía con Sakura y por ahí iba la conversación mientras resignado el joven se imaginaba la expresión en el rostro de la ojiverde cuando le regalara aquellos pendientes.

-Parece que vientos favorables vienen a nuestro encuentro Señor Hien- dice Wei quien pasaba al lado de su señor y ambos cruzaron por la habitación en donde dos de las Lis mimaban a su hermano menor. Hien se mueve con ayuda de un bastón.

Hien asiente en silencio para añadir.- Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Mirando al techo.- Sabes que el día mas claro puede desatarse una tormenta y solo cuando la tenemos encima es que decidimos que vamos a hacer.

-¿Acaso teme que se venga algo malo?

-Estoy a punto de morir… cualquier día de estos mi amada Yelan vendrá por mi…- dice sonriendo con tristeza- Tal vez este acto con Xiao Lang los cielos me hagan merecedor de tal privilegio y solo me alegra en verlos juntos y alegres… que Xiao Lang tenga una mujer buena a su lado… justa y correcta. _Alguien a su medida. _

-¿Crees que la Señorita Sakura es tal mujer, señor?

-¿Tu no lo crees así?

-No me malinterprete mi señor, pero estoy de acuerdo con usted. Pero también al ser tan indicados los problemas nunca faltan por aparecer en parejas como ellos.

Hien asiente con melancolía escuchando al fondo los gritos de sus nietos quienes jugaban lejos y ajenos de la conversación de los adultos de la casa.

-Es muy posible. Las pruebas estarán ahí. Ahora el deber de ellos será saber superarlas. Todo claro a su debido tiempo.- Dice observando a la multitud de niños congregados bajo el árbol de cerezo del patio.

--

Sakura estornuda nuevamente sintiéndose un tanto extraña. -¿Te irá a dar gripa? – Pregunta su padre observándole mientras ella recoge los platos.

-Es lo más probable. He escuchado que anda un resfriado por toda la empresa. Tal vez me contagiaré.

-Tienes que cuidarte hija. Mira que apenas tocaste tu cena esta noche. –Dice Fujitaka preocupado y observando a la joven con cierta melancolía. – Sakura… hija. Creo que debemos hablar…

-¿Hoe?

-No llegamos a hablar muy bien días atrás.

-Lo se. Pero con la ausencia de Misa, Shaoran y ahora Eriol, he estado muy ocupada… - Dice observando a su progenitor una vez coloca los platos en el lavabo. – Creo que es eso lo que me tiene con acidez estomacal.

Fujitaka le observa enigmáticamente mientras la chica termina de recoger los restos de comida y limpia los platos mientras los coloca en el lavabo.

Mientras Sakura está inmersa en sus pensamientos, su padre no le quita los ojos de encima mientras la observa ensimismada con una sonrisa dulce y soñadora al mismo tiempo. Sakura es mucho mas madura que cinco años atrás: su juventud estaba más latente que nunca y la belleza de su madre surgía día con día y no solo eso.

Podía notar la mirada tan feliz de la joven que le asemejan tanto a los recordados de su amada Nadeshiko.

Entonces no evita recordar como días atrás Sakura le llamó por teléfono.

_-¿Cómo que llegarás tarde? ¿Más tarde? _

_-Si papá. No te preocupes. Prometieron llevarme a casa. _

_-Sakura: no creo que esta ciudad sea más segura que Tomoeda. Nunca andabas tan tarde en la calle. _

_-¡Papá! Estaré en casa antes de las dos. Solo que…- hesitando continuar.- No te preocupes, no llegaré sola. Pero te recomiendo que no te quedes esperándome. _

_Fujitaka conocía tanto a Sakura que sabía que algo pasaba: algo inusual pero tenía que ver en su cambio. _

_Cambio como mujer. _

_-Está bien hija. Confío en ti y tu buen criterio. Por favor, cuídate mucho. _

_-De acuerdo. Te quiero papá- Dice colgando la llamada. _

_Pero Fujitaka no se fue a dormir. Esperó sentado en la sala hasta que escuchó pasos que se aproximaban al pasillo del apartamento y observó su reloj: dos treinta de la mañana. Escuchaba la voz apagada de alguien que decía algo y Sakura respondía.- Te prometo que mañana hablamos. Hablaré con él. – En aquel momento la de ojos verdes abre la puerta, mira adentro las luces prendidas y nota al varón sentado delante de la misma. Estupefacta no evita sonrojarse intensamente al decir.- ¡Papá! _

_Fujitaka la observa detenidamente y sabe que Sakura ya no era una niña pequeña. ¡Cuánto había crecido! Pero la presencia de un rostro apuesto y no tan desconocido para el hombre fue lo que no le sorprendió pero si le daba curiosidad. _

_Conocía a Hien Li para saber que este quien acompaña a su hija en aquellos instantes era su hijo. _

_-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – Pregunta Sakura notablemente nerviosa. –Te dije que no tenías que esperarme… _

_-No tenía sueño y decidí esperar de todas formas- Dice observando a su hija. De ahí mira al varón. .- Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches señor- Dice Li permitiéndose avanzar al interior del departamento y saludar respetuosamente- Li Xiao Lang. Gusto en conocerle. _

_-Kinomoto, Fujitaka. _

_-He escuchado mucho de usted. _

_Fujitaka observa el semblante del joven y algo en sus ojos le inspiró cierta confianza: pese a que su hija se había puesto morada de repente y se notaba a punto de darle un ataque. _

_-Y de usted señor Li. – Dice Fujitaka. –Todo bueno permítame añadir. _

_-Lamento mucho haber traído a su hija a esta hora- Dice Li respetuosamente ante la mirada interrogante de Fujitaka hacía Sakura (y esta aun seguía encerrada en sus pensamientos nerviosos)- Nos distrajimos y el tiempo se nos pasó._

_-Me lo imagino. – Dice Fujitaka lo mas cortés pero la idea que su "única Hija" (no importara su edad), estuviera con un hombre desconocido para él a tales horas de la noche no era su mejor imagen. – Pero… Me encantaría que volviera para cenar con nosotros… si puede señor Li. _

_-Shaoran por favor. Y si, me encantaría- dice el sujeto respetuosamente y observa a Sakura con intensidad.- Hasta mañana Sakura. _

_Sakura asiente aun apenada sin atreverse a mirar a Li. Una vez Shaoran presenta sus respetos y sale por la puerta, se queda observando a su hija quien avergonzada murmura una disculpa y da las buenas noches saliendo despavorida a su habitación. _

-Sakura- Dice él llamando su atención.- Siéntate por favor.

Sakura se extraña ante el tono de voz algo serio usado por su progenitor. Aun así se sienta delante de él a lo que él le observa con gentileza en aquellos ojos castaños que le observan desde siempre como lo mas valioso de su vida.

-¿Y Shaoran Li?

-Está de viaje. Vuelve pronto pero mientras tanto me toca todo el trabajo a mí. Y considerando que habrá una conferencia de prensa sobre la situación de Hien Li y su salud cuando ambos regresen, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

-Hija: no he tocado este tema contigo nunca tal vez por la confianza que siempre ha existido entre nosotros. Siempre has sido una joven bastante juiciosa no dada a los impulsos del momento… muy enfocada en tus objetivos. –Haciendo una pausa justificada- Tampoco he platicado este tema contigo ni siquiera cuando estabas involucrada con Yukito… pero dada tu llegada el otro día tan tarde…o tan entrada la madrugada- hesitando continuar pero tenía que adquirir fuerzas- Aunque ya tengas veinticinco años… Hija… ¿Acaso tu y Shaoran Li están involucrados… íntimamente? Me refiero a si… ¿Han tenido relaciones sexuales?

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos horrorizada a la par que los colores se le subían al rostro.

-¡Papá!– Dice ella sumamente acalorada y baja su mirada a la mesa. Sentía sus mejillas arderle.

-Sakura, hija- dice él buscando sus manos.- No te sancionaré nada. Tienes edad suficiente para ser conciente que las decisiones que tomas ahora tienen repercusiones en el futuro… no conozco a ese joven lo suficiente para saber que esperar de él…

-Es un buen hombre papá-.Dice Sakura adelantándose.- Y me quiere.

-.Eso espero. Porque nunca has sido alguien que haga cosas por el simple hecho de hacerlas… - Dice con profunda seriedad.- cuando una es joven comete muchas tonterías. Tú nunca las hiciste. Tal vez por la presencia de tu hermano.

-Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a mí con Touya alrededor.

Fujitaka la observa con atención. – Exacto. Admito que Touya siempre te mantuvo alejada de los chicos. Pero lo cierto es que tu misma tienes una intuición muy certera para saber siempre lo que te ha convenido siempre hijita. Siempre has sido una mujer muy hermosa… y nunca te has aprovechado de eso y de los hombres. Por eso se… o supongo que este Shaoran Li ha sido el primer hombre con quien has tenido intimidad…

-¡Papá! – Dice ya púrpura y mareada. ¡Santo Cielo! ¿De cuando su padre habla de sexo delante de ella?

¿O con ella?

¡Nunca! su padre y ella nunca habían tocado aquel tema. Incluso cuando tuvo que hacer una investigación para una tarea sobre sexualidad humana tuvo la _brillante_ idea de recurrir a uno de los libros de Touya cuando este estudiaba medicina…

Grave error.

Aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

_-¿Qué buscabas entre mis libros? – dice Touya al llegar y darse cuenta que Sakura tenía sobre la mesa dos volúmenes de biología. - ¿Qué es esto? _

_-Es un trabajo de la preparatoria. Sobre sexualidad humana… pensé que no te molestaría que buscara entre tus libros. _

_Solo eso bastó para que Touya dijera que él haría ese trabajo. Luego a Sakura le tomó mucho tiempo convencer a su profesor que en realidad ella había hecho ese trabajo a pesar que le tocó castigo: no solo el trabajo estaba muy bien sino también los términos que Sakura en su vida jamás había escuchado – todos términos médicos- que había sido tan técnicos que el profesor inmediatamente se dio cuenta que jamás una alumna de preparatoria armaría tales razonamientos. _

_Ni el mismo entendía la mitad de la información. _

_-Señorita Kinomoto: Este es un trabajo de nivel universitario. ¿Pretende decirme usted que esto lo hizo usted? _

_-Lo siento profesor. Por favor… permítame hacerlo nuevamente… _

_-¿Admite entonces haber plagiado la investigación?_

_-¡No! No señor.- Dice ella ya mortificada. –Escuche: tomé unos libros de mi hermano Touya (él estudia medicina) y cuando supo que estaba haciendo la investigación se ofreció ayudarme… yo misma tenía dudas (más cuando no entendí nada de lo que él decía allí). Le insistí que yo quería hacerlo pero no me dejó._

_-Touya Kinomoto- dice el hombre pensativo.- Lo recuerdo cuando le di clases… Un momento ¿Es usted Sakura, su hermana? _

_Sakura asiente avergonzada. _

_-Ah ahora entiendo… su hermano la adora señorita… - Dice con una sonrisa a la jovencita. _

_-¿Hoe?_

_-Touya siempre ha sido un buen estudiante… pero tenía ciertos problemas de disciplina cuando se trataba de que uno de sus compañeros intentara pedir permiso para salir con usted- Sonríe con una gota en su cuello.- No dudo que la sobreprotege demasiado…_

_-SI… si señor._

_-Señorita Kinomoto: le daré una nueva oportunidad pero esta vez tendrá que hacer una presentación oral para toda la clase- y mirándole a sus ojos sonríe tenuemente para añadir.- Esta vez vaya a la biblioteca por información señorita Kinomoto y no la biblioteca de su hermano._

_-Gra…Gracias profesor. _

_-Tiene una semana para entregarme su reporte y preparar la presentación oral. _

Sakura estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos de aquella ocasión que apenas, escuchó lo dicho por su padre.

-Es por eso… que creo que Shaoran Li es la persona tal vez indicada para ti- Dice sorprendiéndole pese al sonrojo intenso que adorna el rostro de su hija.- Nunca te he visto tan llena de vida antes como te vi aquel día que llegaste con él- palmeándole su mano.- Aunque si quisiera conocerle un poco mas.

Sakura emocionada por sus palabras sonríe a lo que le dice- Creo que le alegrará. Si bien me insistía que te presentara con él desde que llegaste aquí a Hong Kong. Era yo la que me negaba… no encontraba que era el momento adecuado.

-Confiaré en tu criterio y en la primera impresión ocasionada por él. Pero por favor, cuídate mucho… -Mirándole con intensidad a los ojos.- No puedo reprocharte ya abstinencia pero…

-¡Ay Papá! – dice sumamente acalorada y el rojo volvió a su rostro.

-Tienes que escucharme Sakura: - dice observando a sus ojos y levantando su rostro por el mentón.-Han cambiado mucho los tiempos. Los jóvenes se involucran mucho en relaciones íntimas sin estar casados… y no es de ahora. Siempre se ha visto. La diferencia es que el mundo hay mas personas y todo se sabe…

-Lo se.

-Aunque por lo que me dices él te quiere no dudaré que sus intenciones son duraderas. Pero por favor, anda con precaución… ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura asiente para que su padre se ponga de pie y le bese la frente con ternura.- Te quiero mucho- Dice ella.

-Yo también pequeña Sakura… yo también.

**-- Continuará. **

**Comentarios de una exaltada autora: Hoeeeeeee!! Por poco y no actualizo :P todo gracias a las locuras que están ocurriendo entre ellas ¡la presentación de la historia en **_**"Crónicas de CardCaptors**_**" Gracias a los seguidores de mikki chan que han vuelto su interés también en mi humilde ****historia****. No es nada como la de mikki – no he encontrado una historia que se compare a las de Mikki Chan – pero me entusiasma de sobremanera que sea del agrado de muchos, tanto "Alguien a mi Medida" Como "Rodeados por el Escándalo" así que un beso para todas ustedes y espero ver sus comentarios próximamente. **

**Bien aquí ha pasado de todo incluso una "Charla" y no cualquier charla sino "La Charla" no se ustedes pero como llevo últimamente una relación muy abierta con mi madre solemos hablar mucho de estos temas y aunque hay ciertas cosas que aun no he experimentado cuando llegue a hacerlo, espero contar con su sabiduría y sus consejos. Pero para quienes no gozan con la dicha de contar con sus madres, siempre pueden inclinarse a sus padres…estos comprenderán su punto de vista y no serán cerrados ¡Ey! Esos fueron jóvenes también alguna vez y podrán escucharnos… pero ¡Escuchen ustedes también! Creemos cuando somos jóvenes que tenemos el mundo por delante y es así, pero también ese mundo se pone en contra de nosotros en menos de un minuto así que chicos, piensen antes de actuar y confíen en sus seres queridos. **

**Bueno como se percataron Tomoyo y Eriol parece que las cosas se le están facilitando al británico y este viajará a Japón para estar con su adorada Amatista. Ya todos comprenden porque Eriol odia a Hideoshi y a Kaho. Son tales para cual… ¡Víboras! He ahí el recuerdo de Eriol respecto a aquella horrible experiencia con su exprometida. Espero que todos le hayan gustado esa escena a otros, la escena romántica entre S+S y Eriol y Shaoran llevan su amistad mucho mas estrecha lo que dará muchas oportunidades mas adelante para ambos al resolver cada quien sus conflictos amorosos… ¡Las chicas Li se las traen! Pobre Shaoran con tales hermanas y para colmo ¡Es el consentido de las cuatro! Es bueno ver esa relación familiar… pero ¿Cuánto mas será así? Hien está complacido… ¿Cuánto tiempo será parte de sus vidas? **

**Bueno a responder comentarios. Los chicos que me mandan comentarios firmados con cuenta de ffnet. disculpen que no les mande aun respuesta. He tenido mas problemas de indole personal y no he podido solucionar por el momento.  
**

**Mareli. Gracias en verdad por tus palabras. Me contenta mucho saber que la historia es divertida para ti. Espero que este capitulo 15 haya sido igual y no estaremos leyendo en otra actualización.¡Saludos!**

**Anita-turkhesita. Espero que recibas el capitulo 15 version especial Creo que será del agrado de muchas. Gracias por tu apoyo y esperaré tus comentarios. **

**lK+b. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y estoy muy bien . Bueno lo de Kaho no se lo prometo a nadie – si leíste este capitulo ya ves porque—no es una mujer que le guste perder y su retorno dejarán a mas de uno con la boca abierta y un sabor amargo. Espero que me hayas mandado un correo a mi e-mail para solicitar el cpaitulo pues eres visita en ffnet y no veo tu dire en el review. Espero que leas esto pronto para que puedas ver el capitulo 15 . **

**Angel Zafiro. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que haya mandado el archivo a tu correo y sino es así no dudes en informármelo. La verdad las solicitudes han sido tantas que en verdad estoy sorprendida y también muy agradecida por el interés de todos. Espero que este capitulo tb te haya gustado y se que puedo contar con tus comentarios. Un beso para ti y nuevamente gracias. PD: A mi tb me encantan las escenas de S+S y ahí una en la otra versión del 15 que dejará a mas de uno con calor ji ji ji. **

**Aki-khl. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. ¡ a mi tb me encantan las escenas románticas!! Como pudiste notar Eriol ya está más que claro que adora a Tomoyo, Tomoyo parece que ya sabe lo que quiere… que Hideoshi es un mujeriego de primera y que Kaho es una víbora. Hien el pobre tuvo su cruz que cargar por mucho tiempo pero es bueno que ha recuperado el contacto con sus hijos. Espero que este capitulo 15 haya sido de tu agrado y nos leeremos muy pronto. Saludos. **

**Sayuri. Ni Hao ¿Te gustó este capitulo? Me imaginé en algún momento que habría alguien que se lo encontraría super aburrido pero las opiniones han sido muy positivas. Debo de aclarar que este es el capitulo mas difícil hasta el momento de toda la historia ¿Por qué? Por la secuencia de tiempo… este capitulo es la base de todo el pasado de Shaoran, de Hien y todos los eventos que desencadenan luego. La verdad es que es sorprendente lo de Hien y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para esconder el escándalo de su familia. Ji ji ji adoro las hermanas Li. Me identifico muchos con ellas porque soy la hermana mayor en mi casa pero lamentablemente solo tengo dos hermanas menores… y dicen que actuo demasiado infantil… .pero … ji ji ji ji ¿Qué es Demasiado? **

**Esmeralda. Lamento mucho que te haya hecho llorar pero peor aun, que tenga tantas coincidencias con tu pasado TT muchas personas pasan por estos mismos eventos y es lamentable, muy cierto pero es la vida misma… y como nos enseñan todos, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas por amor, incluso cosas que no queremos como lo hizo Hien. Y tambien hay que saber perdonar, porque todos somos humanos y tenemos derecho a cometer errores… no digo que son buenos pero aprendemos de ellos. Gracias por tus palabras que han sido mas que interesantes, lindas y por supuesto que te ponen a meditar. Cuidate tu tambien y que sea de tu agrado este capitulo 15. **

**Rosh Bernal. ¡Hola! Espero que estés muy bien. Gracias por tus buenos deseos… estoy mucho mejor y espero que ese positivismo que has enviado se transfiera a todos mis seres queridos pero eso si, anotate en la lista de las loquitas :P porque aquí hay otra ji ji ji Tomoyo se dara cuenta de muchas cosas de aquí en adelante… y todo serà gracias a que se permitira aclarar sus sentimientos, pero esperemos que nada mas lo arruine. Kaho… ayayayayay puedo decirte que Kaho se viene con muchas cosas para poner patas para arriba la vida de los protagonistas pero, no dire mas del asunto mas que espero que este capitulo 15 haya sido de tu agrado y estaremos hablando luego luego… chaito. **

**Sango. Me ha alegrado mucho en verdad que el capitulo haya sido del agrado de casi todos y como estuvo evolucionando en el transcurso de la vida e infancia de los Li. En verdad hay muchas cosas que fueron resueltas pero habrán otras mas por ahí que estrecharan la relación entre Shaoran, sus hermanas y su padre e incluso la misma Sakura. Solo espero que no te canses para cuando llegue ese momento y siga gustándote. Un beso y hasta pronto. **

**LRamos. Lamento mucho que tu correo no ha salido entre los mensajes o rr aquí en ffnet. Si tienes correo de yahoo te recomiendo que te suscribas al grupo deuzamis. Es el grupo de yahoo que tiene la historia completita y el capitulo 15 esta ahí completo. Sino entonces mandame un mensaje privado con tu mail y procurare enviarte el capitulo tan pronto lo reciba. Gracias y saludos para ti. **

**LOJA: Gracias a ti por tu apoyo. Jajajaja pues si, al principio lo de Sakura y Hien me lo encontraba extraño pero Wei siempre djo ¨Se parece mas a su padre de lo que se imagina¨Wei siempre supo que Hien le gustaba Sakura. Pero supo mas aun guiarle por el camino del ambarino y brindarle un poco de la felicidad que alguna vez le quito. Ahora solo esperemos que el chico sepa apreciar el sacrificio de su padre… y no meta la pata. Gracias por tus comentarios y te leeré en el próximo capitulo. **

**Aura. ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! Creo que me dejaste de escribir reviews fue en el capitulo 11 o quiza el diez. Espero que superes tus dificultades visuales. Yo tambien estoy planeando operarme pues sufro de astigmatismo y miopía muy avanzado y sin mis gafas, ando tropezando por doquier. Descansa y cuídate y esperemos que todo sea para bien. **

**Minami. Espero que el capitulo 15 sea también de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu apoyo.. Tratare en lo posible de hacerte llegar el capitulo. Saludos. **

**K-jime. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que siempre recibo de muchas chicas que son habituales ya entre los comentarios y tu eres una de ellas jajajaja lo de crayola estuvo super gracioso jijijiji. Lamento mucho que hayas encontrado errores. Trato que no los hayan pero nadie es perfecto por eso he tardado mas en subir este. He estado revisando cuidadosamente cualquier error que pudiera tener y hasta ahora no he notado nada…aunque claro solo soy un parcito de ojos. Saludos para ti y un beso. **

**FENIXGIRL: no te preocupes… ojala yo tener tiempo para muchas cosas pero naaaaa no es posible. Comprendo que cada quien tiene sus compromisos y ocupaciones y a veces no pueden seguirle la secuencia a la historia de a capitulo y a veces pasan hasta tres capítulos para poder leer y dejarme comentarios. Espero que este capitulo 15 te guste y nos estaremos leyendo. **

**Chaito. **

**Uchick24. gracias, gracias, mil gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que este capitulo 15 te guste y que hayas recibido el capitulo 15. Cuídate mucho. **

**Avances al próximo Capitulo. **

_**-Actúas como si te avergonzara que salgas conmigo. **_

_**-Después de rumorearse siempre que tenia algo con tu padre… no puedes culparme Shaoran. **_

_**-Sabes mi opinión al respecto – dice el hombre un tanto incomodo. – Confío en ti y en nosotros. **_

_**-Y tú conoces mi opinión. Mis sentimientos… sabes mis sentimientos por ti. Pero aun no estoy lista para enfrentar una tormenta de periodistas. **_

_**-Tal vez no somos noticias Sakura. – Insiste Li – no me avergüenzo de lo nuestro Sakura. –Shaoran dice ya cambiando su tono de voz a preocupación y añade. - ¿Qué pasará cuando nuestra relación pase a mayores? **_

_**-¿Mayores? **_

_**-Tú no eres un romance del momento. Lo sabes. – Agarrándole los hombros y forzándole a mirarle. – Al menos que tu lo creas así. – Dice buscando su mirada. **_

_**-¡No! Claro que no lo creo así. **_

_**-Entonces… tienes que permitir que las cosas sigan su curso Sakura: mi vida esta por dar un cambio radical. Importante… y te quiero en mi vida… de este momento hasta que nuestras vidas lo permitan. Nuestras vidas… "**__**Juntos**__**" **_

_**Sakura sintió que su corazón se paraliza de repente. ¿Acaso es lo que ella cree? **_

_**¿La quiere en su vida? ¿Cambios importantes? ¿Era acaso lo que ella podía imaginarse en aquel instante? **_

**Así que nos veremos en el próximo capitulo "Espirales de Consecuencias"**


	16. Capitulo 16: Espirales de Consecuencias

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 16.- Espirales de consecuencias. **

**-- **

**_"_**_En silencio estoy aquí,  
suavemente como en sueños,  
me acerco a ti,  
sin poder decirte, te amo._

_No imaginas que difícil es,  
mirarte así dormida mientras,  
acaba nuestra historia,  
en esta noche rota y triste._

_No, yo no puedo despertarte  
y perderme entre tus manos,  
como arena._

_A donde va el amor que calla  
que se lleva en el alma  
y se va alejando como el viento._

_A donde va el amor que olvida  
que te quema la vida  
y se duerme poco a poco con dolor._

_Te recorro en mis recuerdos  
y otra vez descubro que tu cuerpo,  
arde en mi memoria._

_Como un fuego viejo y eterno.  
Acaso volverán de algún modo,  
tantos besos, que guardé en tu boca._

_Pero al verte siento miedo,  
de decir tu nombre por última vez.  
Que extraño es..." _

**_Ricardo Montaner _**

**_"Adonde va el Amor" _**

**_ -- _**

Cuando aborda el ascensor acompañado de Wei va directamente a una reunión que empezaba en diez minutos. Iban varias personas y todo le saludaron con "buenos Días" pero unos mas distraídos que otros y muy pocos le miran al rostro. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran suena un teléfono y escucha a un hombre decir – Bueno. No aun no he llegado a su despacho… - haciendo una pausa – bueno si es tan bonita como dicen saldré con algo mas que una propuesta de negocios para ella – haciendo otra pausa. -¡Por favor! Kinomoto no es una mujer diferente a las demás… no podrá resistirme… si. Te apuesto lo que tu quieras… te llamaré cuando termine mi reunión. – ahí abriéndose las puertas del ascensor y saliendo unos cuantos de sus ocupantes, vuelve a cerrarse. El hombre no se baja en ese piso y continúa.

Shaoran solo se limita a observar su espalda y siente una ligera tensión en la base de su cuello. ¡Rayos! Odiaba aquello: si hubiera sido por él, anunciaba a todo el mundo que Sakura era de él…. Más nadie que él. Pero es el primer día de regreso al trabajo y aunque habló con Sakura todo aquel tiempo le extrañó mucho.

Observa nuevamente a aquel sujeto junto a ellos en el ascensor. Simplemente no le gusta para nada que aquel sujeto hablara de Sakura de aquella manera.

Pero no la vería hasta mucho más tarde en la mañana.

Cuando el hombre descendió al piso que tiene las oficinas de Sakura y las puertas del elevador se cierran de nuevo, solo Wei y él están ahí. El anciano dice – No es la primera vez que la señorita Kinomoto enfrenta ese tipo de sujetos. Amo Xiao Lang: no se preocupe por ella. Preocúpese por el sujeto.

-¿Por el sujeto? – Finalmente dice el hombre.

-Si señor. Subestima la belleza de la señorita pero también su inteligencia: Si trata de tocarla le aseguro que la señorita sabe defenderse sola.

Shaoran no asiente pero confía en el criterio del sujeto quien tiene mas experiencia que el. Incluso en la vida de Sakura dentro de Diamantes Li.

Ahí se percata cuanto ama y ha extrañado a Sakura.

¿Cuánto mas tendría que esperar para lo de ellos fuera "Por Siempre"?

--

-Te lo estoy informando porque no se que día precisamente podre salir de esta – dice Misa por teléfono aquella noche en su departamento. Su madre le reemplazaría aquella noche en el hospital y ella aprovecho para hacer alguna limpieza y ponerse al día con algunas cosas. Pero en su mente solo podía correr una y otra vez las palabras de ese medico. – Creo que he llegado a la conclusión que no podre seguir trabajando con usted en Hong Kong. Me necesitan aquí y no puedo postergar más mi ausencia allá en China.

Del otro lado de la línea una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes escucha con atención y su rostro algo consternado no pasa inadvertida para su novio quien le mira con aspecto interrogante.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista Misa. Pero no puedes cerrar la posibilidad que regreses a trabajar. Tu… - dudando un instante- él no estará enfermo por siempre.

-Ese es el asunto Sakura. – Dice pasando las manos por su rostro – no se si será por siempre. Es probable que me quede más tiempo. Y si él me necesita…

-No dudarás quedarte. Lo comprendo. Yo haría lo mismo si fuera mi caso… - mirando un instante al hombre delante de ella y añade. - Me pondré en contacto con Tsukishiro Yue. Veremos si puede hacer algo por ti.

-¿De que habla?

-De buscar un puesto para ti en Japón. Eres una persona más que capacitada y si tengo que prescindir de ti, bien. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti con Diamantes Li. Veré que Yue tenga algo listo para ti cuando lo necesites.

-Señorita Kinomoto. – Declara la muchacha emocionada. – No podría abusar su confianza de esa manera… es usted muy buena.

-Y tú eres una excelente empleada Misa. – Dice Sakura con firmeza –Veré que todo se haga acuerdo a lo que te he dicho. Mañana me pondré en contacto con Yue.

-Gracias Señorita Sakura. Muchas gracias.

-No te preocupes por nada Misa. Y mantenme al tanto de todo. Cuídate.

La joven colgó la llamada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Era Misa – Le dice Sakura al hombre delante de ella. – Mi secretaria.

-Se quien es. ¿Cómo sigue su hermano?

-Sigue muy delicado de salud. – Afirma la joven observándole tenuemente no atreviéndose a violar la confidencia de la mujer que trabaja para ella. - ¿Cómo la pasaste con tus parientes?

-Bien aunque lamento haber venido antes. Hien no se encontraba bien a pesar que parecía estar feliz con sus nietos.

-Supongo que el reencuentro fue algo fuerte para él… para ustedes también.

Shaoran solo responde – Digamos que mis hermanas aun tienen sus reservas. Fuutie no pudo ausentarse en la sesión de fotos de Japón y tuvo que perderse la "Reunión". Debo admitir que ver a las demás juntas fue divertido. Y ellas jamás confesarán que se divirtieron. Pero de ahí a perdonar a Hien, no será tan cerca. Pero no dudo que pronto lo harán.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Aunque quien mas está desconfiando de todo lo que les conté es Shiefa. Fanren mientras tanto estuvo siguiendo a mi padre todos esos días procurando que se sintiera cómodo y no se que mas. – encogiendo sus hombros antes de tomar un sorbo de la bebida que compartían mientras ella trato de hacer una cena romántica para dos.

Y el adjetivo "Trato" no queda de más: Además de ser una persona muy perspicaz en el mundo de los negocios no podía decirse lo mismo de su cocina: El pollo quedo muy seco, los vegetales se calcinaron y el soufflé que trato de hacer de postre simplemente no subió.

Al final salió rápidamente a comprar algo rápido antes de que el hombre apareciera en su puerta.

Finalmente una cena sencilla de pasta era una recuperación para que la percepción acerca de su persona no desapareciera.

¡Definitivamente la cocina no es su fuerte!

-Todo ha quedado delicioso Sakura – Dice el hombre con un gesto orgulloso ante la deliciosa cena.

Una gota surge en su cabeza al recordar como más temprano el olor a quemado en todo el departamento.

¡Nadie sabe lo que cuesta el cocinar cuando no es tu mejor carta de presentación!

-A propósito ¿has seguido en contacto con Tsukishiro Yue?

-Claro. Es un gran empresario y sus cualidades son más que aptas. No podemos descuidar ahora a Japón que será el centro de las nuevas actividades de la empresa.

Shaoran la observa responderle y una pizca de celos se enciende en el ¿Cómo es posible que no puede escucharle hablar de otro hombre sin sentir celos? ¿Sera el grado de admiración que siente en sus palabras al hablar de Tsukishiro que era imposible para el escucharle?

-¿TE sientes bien? – Le despierta la voz consternada de Kinomoto quien con rostro gentil y preocupado añade- ¿Te ha caído algo mal Shaoran?

-No. Estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Pensaba en Tsukishiro. – hace una pausa a lo que añade – en Ti y Tuskishiro. – hace otra pausa para mirarle a los ojos verdes- Para ser mas exactos.

-¿Yue-kun?

-Si. – Responde con firmeza. – Pensaba si el y tu… alguna vez. – ahí se calla ante la mirada de la joven.

-Ay no Shaoran. – dice Sakura con una tenue sonrisa y se sonroja tenuemente. – para nada… somos compañeros de trabajo. Más nada. Y no es que tampoco Yue –kun es muy enfocado en su carrera pero nunca me dio indicios de que quería algo romántico conmigo…

-No lo parecía – dice distraídamente y añade. – parecía estar enfocado en… - sonrojándose ya que iba a decir "Tus curvas" pero se arrepiente a lo que dice – otras cosas. Y que bueno que nunca te tocó: habría tenido que ir a Timbuktuk.

Sakura lo observa algo serio y rojo. Sonríe tenuemente aunque no sabe en verdad que cruza en la cabeza de su Shaoran.

-Tienes que confiar en mí. Jamás podría haberme fijado en Yue-kun. No me malinterpretes: Es guapo y muy masculino pero yo… - sonrojándose ante su mirada de _"¿Bromeas?"_ – bueno estaba sufriendo más por la presencia de Kaho en nuestras vidas que nada mas.

Shaoran le lanza una de sus sonrisas tenues para decirle mientras se pone de pie y le da alcance rodeándole con sus brazos – Ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por la presencia de Kaho… o nadie mas en nuestras vidas Sakura. Solo TÚ existes en mi vida. – Insiste al momento de pasear sus dedos entre sus cabellos haciendo a la chica suspirar.

-Que lindo lo dices Shaoran – dice Sakura recibiendo un sutil roce de la boca masculina pero los brazos de Shaoran tienen vida propia cuando se ahoga al recorrer la espalda femenina y ella clama ahogada en su boca.

Cuando se separan ambos los hacen faltos de aire y la brillantez en sus miradas lo dicen todo. – Es una lastima que te marches a Shanghái en víspera de tu cumpleaños. – aclara con voz entrecortada la joven en sus brazos.

-Podría no ir ¿Sabes? – Tantea el joven con seductora voz. – podría quedarme aquí… claro si tuviera suficiente incentivos para quedarme… y mandar a alguien en mi lugar.

-Tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones. – Insiste la joven con decisión no entendiendo su "Doble intención" en su comentario. – Eres el heredero de Diamantes Li y la presencia tuya en Shanghái es inevitable…

-Tú también tienes que cumplirlas. Pero podrías acompañarme…

-Ah y darle comidilla a los medios acerca de nosotros… no gracias.

-Sakura: no hay "Nosotros" para los medios – dice con media voz y un suspiro que hace que su compañera le mire un instante.

-Tú no quieres que se haga público. – dice ella con presteza mirándole algo incrédula y también interrogante. -¿O si? ¿Quieres que se haga público?

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunta atrayendo un gesto de sorpresa departe de la joven quien se separa un poco de el. – Ya casi todos en la empresa lo saben. – ahí sorprendiéndole en verdad y un enorme sonrojo cruza las mejillas de la ojiverde. - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

Sakura desvía su mirada a la mesa-¿Qué? No te creo. –recogiendo los platos y no mirándole a la cara.

-Sakura… Sakura. Ya quien no lo sabe a estas alturas es porque es ciego – dice con presteza sonriéndole. – o al menos lo sospechan.

-¿Qué Lo saben? ¿Lo sospechan? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Estoy seguro: Primero Hiragizawa me ha preguntado en la última llamada que me ha hecho desde Japón entre muchas cosas si tiene que hacer viaje relámpago para nuestra boda. – Sakura abre los ojos como platos y comienza a surgir una nueva gota por cada punto tocado por el heredero Li. - He recibido de Hien unas escrituras para una casa de verano y un boleto para viajar a Paris en Navidad (dice Wei que la ciudad en Navidad es hermosa) y también mis hermanas han hecho de las suyas – evitando abundar mas en ello - sin contar con las miradas que recibimos en las distintas reuniones donde coincidimos. – Ahí mira con seriedad a la joven que no puede abrir su boca más de la impresión (o el rojo más brillante de su rostro) – Créeme: ya no es un secreto.

Sakura tiene un rostro de total perplejidad y también un bochorno enorme. ¿En serio todos lo saben? –Pero… ¿Y los tabloides? ¿Por qué no se han hecho eco?

-Porque tenemos empleados fieles, porque son tontos o ya dejé de importarles – dice encogiéndose de hombros – Tus temores no podían estar mas mal infundados en un principio: y tu que no querías estar conmigo por miedo a los tabloides y los rumores y ya ves: no les importa.

-Tal vez tendrán una noticia más grande en sus manos – dice ella tratando de actuar normal pero la situación que "_Todos_" Saben de su relación con el heredero de la fortuna Li no merma su preocupación y la perplejidad en su mirada. – Aun no debemos de fiarnos… -Shaoran le cubre sus labios con su dedo.

-Sería mejor que finalmente dejes esas preocupaciones a un lado y comenzar a salir Sakura. Como una pareja normal.

Sakura le mira perpleja (si es posible mas perpleja de lo que esta hasta el momento) - ¿Citas? ¿Es absolutamente necesario?

-Actúas como si te avergonzara que salgas conmigo.

-Después de rumorearse siempre que tenia algo con tu padre… no puedes culparme Shaoran.

-Sabes mi opinión al respecto – dice el hombre un tanto incomodo. – Confío en ti y en nosotros.

-Y tú conoces mi opinión. Mis sentimientos… sabes mis sentimientos por ti. Pero aun no estoy lista para enfrentar una tormenta de periodistas.

-Tal vez no somos noticias Sakura. – Insiste Li – no me avergüenzo de lo nuestro Sakura. –Shaoran dice ya cambiando su tono de voz a preocupación y añade. - ¿Qué pasará cuando nuestra relación pase a mayores?

-¿Mayores?

-Tú no eres un romance del momento. Lo sabes. – Agarrándole los hombros y forzándole a mirarle. – Al menos que tu lo creas así. – Dice buscando su mirada.

-¡No! Claro que no lo creo así.

-Entonces… tienes que permitir que las cosas sigan su curso Sakura: mi vida esta por dar un cambio radical. Importante… y te quiero en mi vida… de este momento hasta que nuestras vidas lo permitan. Nuestras vidas… "_Juntos_"

Sakura sintió que su corazón se paraliza de repente. ¿Acaso es lo que ella cree?

¿La quiere en su vida? ¿Cambios importantes? ¿Era acaso lo que ella podía imaginarse en aquel instante?

-Shaoran… - dice con la voz entrecortada y por supuesto un sutil sonrojo adorna sus mejillas y sonríe nerviosa.

-Sakura: Tengo algo importante que decirte. Pero no ahora. – Añade tranquilizando a la pobre chica que sentía que la habitación daba vueltas. – Cuando vuelva de Shanghái… voy a tomar unas cuantas decisiones. Cambiarán el transcurso de nuestras vidas… ¿Entiendes?

Sakura asiente muda y Shaoran le besa los labios y saca algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo muestra a Sakura quien abre la boca estupefacta al notar el precioso brazalete de esmeralda y diamantes (uno nuevo que es mas lujoso y se nota antiguo) mientras el joven con una sonrisa de satisfacción dice a media voz mientras extiende la delicada mano femenina y le coloca la prenda – esto es parte de una promesa – dice enganchando el cierre del mismo y mira a sus ojos con la emoción que sus ojos chocolate pueden reflejar con todas sus fuerzas – Una promesa a ti Sakura Kinomoto… - ahí tomando su mentón - ¿Puedes esperar mi regreso?

Sakura asiente tímidamente aun viendo a sus ojos oscuros y esta muerta de miedo mientras responde a sus besos y su fuerte abrazo: En silencio Shaoran quiere transmitir todos sus deseos de futuro y mañana pero Sakura se niega a escuchar al corazón del hombre.

Porque el suyo tiene un temor profundo de despertar y que todo fuera un sueño.

--

El reloj suena pero aun le cuesta trabajo levantarse. Estuvo hasta tarde en el bar tomando con sus amigos y colegas y desahogándose de sus problemas laborales. Gruñe por lo bajito mientras levanta su rostro aturdido y se voltea al otro lado moviendo las sabanas y desvistiendo su torso desnudo para revoltearse en el lecho antes de incorporarse.

Vive a cuatro cuadras del hospital donde labora como medico. Su turno empieza en veinte minutos y aun el sol no se asoma. El reloj sigue sonando y teniendo su efecto en el galeno quien maldice al ver que Morfeo se aleja de su persona. Se incorpora lentamente mientras observa el lado contrario de su cama vacío.

Como su vida.

Se alborota los cabellos mientras apaga finalmente el despertador y se incorpora lentamente con la parte inferior de sus pijamas sobre el y se dirige al cuarto de baño. Se rocía un poco de agua y comienza la rutina de todos los días.

Mientras toma un baño en su habitación se nota la limpieza y orden que es inusual en un hombre soltero pero no en Kinomoto: el hábito de cuidarse de si mismo y mantener sus cosas ordenadas se inculcó en su persona desde que era un jovenzuelo viviendo con sus padres y su pequeña hermana. Al perder a su madre a la edad de diez años se imperó aun más sus hábitos de orden y pulcritud y cuidarse a si mismo.

Toma una ducha pensando en los tragos compartidos con sus amigos y luego la mujer con quien compartió unas horas de pasión antes de llegar a su casa e irse a dormir meras tres horas para presentar servicio en el hospital.

Se maldijo por lo bajito mientras el agua golpeaba su cuello. ¿Por qué sucumbió al deseo? ¿Por qué sucumbir a la coquetearía presente en aquella muchacha que seguro no recordará su nombre en dos o tres días?

Buscando en los brazos femeninos lo que tal vez jamás llegaría a él. La ducha le rocía agua en su rostro y Touya sentía que aun no estaba limpio por completo.

Piensa en las mujeres que habían cruzado su camino y ninguna había causado una impresión tan duradera como Tomoyo.

Su percepción le indica que no existe la mujer para él. O tal vez existe e incluso está a su alrededor. Pero ¿Por qué no daba con ella?

Ya atravesaba los treinta y tantos, y compartía horas de almuerzo con médicos ya longevos y sus conversaciones rondan simplemente procedimientos quirúrgicos o casos que llegaban a sus oídos. También, doctores divorciados por la carga que representaba ser galeno o doctoras que aun estando casadas compartían cierta aventurilla sin compromiso o tenían fantasías con el sujeto que algunas saciaron y otras fueron cortésmente rechazadas.

Pero Touya aun siente su vida algo vacía.

Le hace falta algo.

Pero no sacrificaría su corazón en el intento.

Sale de la ducha y a los pocos minutos se viste. Sale de su departamento con una manzana que se irá comiendo. Baja su edificio y saluda a los pocos vecinos ya despiertos pese la hora pero están vestidos para ir a trabajar.

Touya sale a la calle y el sol aun no sale sin embargo el varón está dispuesto a enfrentar lo que se venga. Decide que lo primero que hará al llegar será beber una taza de café cargada pues aun siente el desvelo sobre si y no es correcto de un médico de somnolencia durante su turno.

Sin embargo este va inmerso en sus pensamientos profundamente…

**_Últimamente he tenido mucho que pensar y analizar conmigo mismo. Mi regreso desde Hong Kong me ha enseñado dos cosas: mi hermana no es una niña pequeña la cual necesite mi protección. ¡Claro que jamás se lo diré! Me enorgullece que Sakura sea una adulta y sea capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Aun así no confío en lo que percibí de ella pero no puedo inmiscuirme. _**

**_Segundo: tuve mucha culpa en lo ocurrido con Tomoyo. Lo admito… hasta aquel momento no me sentía seguro que ella fuera la mujer indicada para mi… _**

**_¿La razón? No estaba listo para cazarme con ella… o en realidad debería ser honesto… no soy merecedor de Tomoyo. _**

**_No me imagino casado con una mujer como ella. Es hermosa y la amaba… ¡Claro que si! _**

**_Pero prefería decir adiós y que sufriera ahora y no sufrir en un futuro cuando nos viésemos en un futuro distante – o no tan distante- y verme con ella tal vez con hijos y el respeto se haya marchado. _**

**_Simplemente tengo miedo… _**

**_¡Demonios lo admito! Tengo un terrible miedo a decepcionar a una mujer que me importe… _**

**_¿A que viene esto? Vengo de una familia que mientras mi madre estuvo con vida el amor el respeto, fidelidad y lealtad. Mi padre es el mejor padre y entonces también lealtad y compromiso mientras mi madre vivía con nosotros. _**

**_Mi problema es que… no puedo depender románticamente de alguien… no de alguien con quien tengo tantas diferencias. _**

**_Tampoco puedo imaginar a Tomoyo y yo casados de aquí a cinco años con las responsabilidades que ella tendrá en el futuro. Será la dueña de una empresa corporativa más importante del país… se codeará con empresarios, banqueros y personalidades importantes y de su propio estatus… _**

**_Y yo no podría verla… con otros… otros con quien tendría mas en común que conmigo…_**

**_¡Rayos lo admito! Tenía un terrible miedo de perderla luego. _**

**_Y también admito que no la amaba como antes. _**

**_Y soy un simple medico… _**

**_Aunque nuestros caminos se cruzaron desde temprano no significa que estamos destinados a estar juntos… _**

**_Por lo menos no lo creía así. _**

**_Así que dije adiós… _**

**_Lloró y admito que me dolió. Pero Tomoyo es una mujer fantástica y se que el amor volverá a su vida… _**

**_Pero no es mi caso. _**

**_He buscado mientras pensaba todo esto alguna mujer a mi alrededor doctoras o enfermeras que compartieran mi oficio… que comprendieran lo que es estar casada con un médico… los sacrificios que esto implica… y los sacrificios que yo mismo estaría dispuesto a hacer por ella. _**

**_Pero ¿Dónde encontraré a la mujer ideal para mí? _**

**--**

La joven de ojos miel y cabellos castaños despierta estornudando en aquel momento preocupada. Se incorpora notando que ya son las seis y media. Bosteza y deja caer su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada.

_"Solo dormí una hora"_ piensa mientras su rostro muestra las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos dada por los desvelos de días anteriores y aquella madrugada no era la excepción.

Cuatro horas antes había llegado a su departamento. Pero era inútil conciliar el sueño. Aunque el área de pediatría permitía que los padres se quedaran con los internos Misa sentía que su cuerpo le traicionaba con relación a pasar otra noche en aquella horrible silla.

Era incomoda como los demonios estuvieran punzando su espalda sin piedad. Aun sentía el dolor pese a que tomó dos aspirinas antes de dormir. Se incorpora aun aturdida pero tiene que ir nuevamente al hospital.

Ya perdió la noción de cuantos días lleva su pequeño interno en el hospital. Solo sabe que da gracias a los cielos que está cubierto por el seguro de Diamantes Li porque sino las cuentas del hospital terminarán con sus fondos y tendría que hipotecar su pequeño apartamento.

Todos aquellos días había pensado en el padre de su hijo. Al entrar a darse una ducha la rabia contra de aquel sujeto no le hace sentir el agua algo fría.

No podía creer la actitud de algunos hombres. Le pidió que visitara a su hijo. Pero el sujeto solo le dijo claro y tendido que los únicos hijos que tiene son los gemelos de dos años que tiene con su esposa.

¿Cómo algunos hombres podían mostrarse tan indolentes y rechazar aquellos frutos de relaciones tempranas? ¡Pero era su hijo!

Sale y se viste con un suéter y pantalones vaqueros además de zapatos cómodos. Al salir de la habitación ya su madre tiene el desayuno listo y le espera vestida para marchar al hospital.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días mamá. – dice la muchacha sentándose delante de la mesa predispuesta. – No tengo mucha hambre.

-Llegaste tarde y te aseguro que la comida de la maquina expendedora no cubre tu dieta diaria… tienes unas terribles ojeras…- dice desaprobando su físico.

-Gracias mamá-. Dice con ironía mirando su desayuno y retirando su plato pero acercando la taza con el café.

-No lo digo para incomodarte. Pero lo cierto es que con tu actitud y esa forma de vestir en estos momentos no despertarás ningún interés de nadie. Más de los hombres.

-No me visto en estos momentos para despertar interés de nadie. No me interesa nadie en estos momentos. Me preocupo por mi hijo.

-No te reprocho eso- dice con voz tranquila y no importándole que el tono de su voz se tornaba mas áspero. –Digo que no es por nada pero si estuvieras casada… con un buen hombre… podrías resolver todo esto…

Misa estrella su mano contra la mesa y se pone de pie rápidamente. Su madre la observa carente de expresión mientras su hija se desespera.- ¿Crees que después de lo que pasó hace años me sacrificaré nuevamente…?

-No te cierres a la posibilidad de amar… - dice ella suavizando su tono de voz y viéndole reflejando en sus ojos cierta tristeza.- No todos los hombres son malos…

-La mayoría huyen al prospecto de una madre soltera mamá- dice ella notándose molesta. Pero su madre comprende que es el cansancio que su hija experimenta. –Me voy al hospital.

-Espera voy contigo…

-No. – Dice firme.- Si quieres, ven luego… pero… - duda un instante- Quiero estar sola… - saliendo sin despedirse y sin mirar atrás. Ya en las escaleras decide detenerse un segundo antes de proseguir. Suspira resignada pidiéndole a los cielos en silencio mucha paciencia para poder continuar.

-Todos nuestros pecados se pagan en la tierra… pero considera que lo que hice es mortal… porque esta situación parece querer matarme.

**--**

-¡Ah Kinomoto! – Dice el doctor Takeneshuge al encontrarse con el sujeto abordando el mismo elevador que él. El médico de sesenta años observa a su joven colega quien parecía trasnochado.-No tiene buena pinta. ¿Acaso le ha tocado el turno de 24 horas? –

Pulsa el botón del elevador para subir mientras otras personas entre pacientes y enfermeros suben al pequeño espacio. Una vez suben todos, Touya pide que las puertas se cierren y confirma el piso que es su destino.

-No exactamente. – Responde con seriedad. –Es un dolor de cabeza que ya pasara. ¿Va para emergencias?

-No. Hoy no. Tengo que hacer unas rondas en pediatría… tengo un caso sumamente interesante.

-¿De qué trata?

-Ese es el asunto. Aun no lo sabemos. Hemos tratado una serie de tratamientos experimentales con el chiquillo. Tomando en consideración que se nota que sus tutores o padres no tienen dinero hemos tratado con otros tratamientos experimentales más económicos. Pero hasta ahora no funciona nada para aminorar sus ataques de asmas.

Touya maldijo por lo bajo. Ese era el problema con los hospitales o los médicos: Cuando la familia no contaba con todos los recursos o el seguro no cubría los tratamientos adecuados tenían la fabulosa idea de volver a sus pacientes "conejillos de indias" en medicina experimental que usualmente no tenían los resultados mas favorables.

-¿Está usted seguro que se trata de asma?

-¡Tiene todos los síntomas mas lógicos de ser asma Kinomoto! – Dice el hombre estupefacto que quien fue su estudiante viniera a poner en duda su diagnóstico. –En fin, no creo que si llega a responder a cualquiera de los tratamientos que le hemos aplicado pase mas allá de los doce años…- El ascensor se abre y salen unos cuantos de sus ocupantes pero ambos médicos permanecen allí con otras personas.- Es una lástima… odio cuando esto pasa.

-Si odiara que esto pasara, le sometería a otros estudios- Dice Touya con un tono de voz ácido. – El muchacho no merece pagar el hecho que usted no quiera someterlo a unos estudios que no lo cubre su seguro… es inhumano.

-.Un momento Kinomoto: No son mis reglas. Son las políticas del hospital – Dice el sujeto ya inquietándose por el tono de voz del galeno - ¿Cuántas veces usted no ha tomado las mismas medidas por la misma situación? Nosotros tenemos un deber como médicos pero si nos dan los recursos que debemos de usar.

Touya reconocía sus palabras: fue una de las primeras que escuchó cuando comenzó a hacer la pasantía para médico bajo la tutela de aquel hombre. Pero no compartía su opinión o las políticas del hospital.

- El muchacho no tiene dinero… viven de un seguro que no es ni de aquí sino de China pero no negaré que cubre algunas cosas. Ahora si tenemos la oportunidad de ver la reacción de la medicina experimental en algunas personas para evitar el dolor en otras… debemos de hacerlo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el médico sabe que ese es el piso que debe de salir. Cuando mira a la puerta nota que una mujer cuyo rostro le resulta muy parecido está en el elevador con ellos. Touya observa como la palidez domina el rostro de su mentor y voltea para observar a una mujer joven cuyo rostro le resulta muy familiar.

La mujer tenía las mejillas y las orejas levemente encendidas. Su quijada estaba apretada fuertemente y sus ojos irradian un odio y desprecio descomunales. El galeno reconoce inmediatamente de quien se trata. –Señora… - Dice con su tono de voz algo palpitante cosa que Touya se encuentra extraño. Avanza a la mujer pero lo único que consigue ante este acto es una sonora bofetada que resuena dentro del elevador y atrae miradas de aquellos que esperan el ascensor en aquel piso y otros que pasan por allí que no se detienen a saber que pasa.

Touya observa el rostro indignado y ahí es que reconoce a la mujer. Sorprendido en parte porque donde la conoció fue en China.

¡Era la asistente de su hermana Sakura!

¿Qué hace esta mujer en Tokio? ¡No menos, en el hospital donde labora!

-¡Es usted un monstruo! ¿Cómo se atreve… ¡Usarlo! ¡Usarme a mí! Darme esperanzas de que… - ahí callando porque su voz se entrecorta y añade con frialdad pero irradiando molestia. – Sus superiores sabrán esto… ¡Téngalo por seguro! – Cada paso que daba era siguiendo al galeno que parecía querer alejarse de ella y su mano que estaba parcialmente en el aire.

Lista para abofetear otra vez.

-Eso no es del desconocimiento de la junta directiva señora. – Responde el sujeto aun reflejando profesionalidad (Aunque su mejilla estaba roja por la bofetada) – Si está en algún desacuerdo con nuestros procedimientos es libre de sacarlo del hospital.

-¿Qué? ¡Usted sabe que ese pobre niño esta muy delicado! Eso lo mataría…

-¡Entonces intente en buscar otro medico! Soy el mejor de aquí señora. Ningún otro le negará mi recomendación para someter a su pariente a tratamiento. No hay doctor aquí que me lleve la contraria.

-¡Usted no puede…

-Creo que ya lo hice.

-No hay que llegar a estos extremos – interviene Touya colocándose entre ambos pero de frente al otro galeno que tenia cara de querer matar a la muchacha por su atrevimiento. – Yo me haré cargo del caso.

-¿Usted? ¿Kinomoto? – Pregunta el hombre sorprendido y también algo indignado- Usted no sabe nada del caso.

-Creo que lo se. – dice Touya y aproximándose más a el para que solo el sujeto pudiera escucharlo – y Creo que se más de esta situación que usted: en nuestro juramento hemos prometido salvar vidas. Usted no lo está haciendo – y con sus ojos oscuros llameantes indica – y "Usted" sabe que yo se mas del asunto que ella. "Se" que no todo lo que ha dicho de la junta medica es cierto… se juega su licencia.

El hombre gruñó por lo bajo y movió sus labios en gesto reprochador. Sin siquiera mirar a la joven parada detrás de Touya se marcha lanzándole una última mirada de indignación a su colaborador que se quedó en su mismo sitio pese a algunas miradas de otros que dejaron que el elevador se cerrara por seguir la discusión que fueron testigos al esperar que las puertas se abrieran.

Touya permanece en silencio observando el rostro desencajado y las mejillas encendidas de la mujer pero no dice nada. Ella tampoco. Simplemente se alisa la ropa que tiene puesta y retoma su camino sin intercambiar ni una mirada con el medico. Touya la ve marcharse pero no le alcanza.

No quería ser victima de una bofetada nueva de parte de aquella mujer: bastantes recibió él en Hong Kong donde le conoció.

--

Aquella noche se va a casa de su padre y olvida parte de los eventos de aquella mañana. Cuando llega a su casa de infancia no evita rememorar los tiempos en que el ayudaba a su progenitor acompañados de Sakura y hasta de Tomoyo para recoger las hojas del jardín.

Despierta de sus recuerdos y camina al interior de la casa usando su propia llave. Una vez ingresa se calza con las pantuflas que siempre están disponibles para el en la casa.

El aroma de los alimentos siendo preparados despierta su apetito: durante todo su turno no había comido nada dándole mente a los problemas encontrados en las primeras horas del día: hizo sus rondas con eficiencia y se concentro más que nunca en sus pacientes. Pero lo ocurrido con la joven secretaria de Sakura aquella mañana no salía de sus pensamientos.

Trató en vano de hablar con ella y disculparse departe de su mentor: la joven simplemente le dijo que no quería hablar (no podía hablar) y que prefería que no le dirigiera la palabra sobre lo ocurrido (menos delante del chiquillo que dormía en aquellos instantes). Su molestia era en aquellos instantes más que obvia y Touya ceso su intento marchándose de la habitación.

Pero la verdad aquella mujer y su condición le aturdían y sentía deseos de ayudarle. No que es inusual en su persona y para quienes le conocían: Siempre que podía auxiliaba a esos a su alrededor. Pero siempre eran conocidos.

¿Qué es lo que pasa en el caso de esta joven?

-Ya llegue – anuncia el joven y ahí denota el rostro de su progenitor que sale de la cocina. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien hijo. Esto esta casi listo. ¿Por qué no pones la mesa?

Touya no responde pero empieza a acomodar los cubiertos y los platos mientras escucha a su progenitor preparar todo en la cocina. - ¿Has recibido algún correo de la "Monstruo"?

Aunque el acento de Touya trataba de parecer normal, Fujitaka podía notar su cierta inquietud. Así era Touya: Preocupado por todos aquellos que le importaban pero no podía demostrarlo tan fácilmente como los demás que le rodean.

-Mas o menos. Ha tenido mucho trabajo ahora que Li Xiao Lang esta fuera de Hong Kong. Y Hien Li esta de descanso en su casa.

-Es increíble que el hombre que llegamos a conocer esté en tales circunstancias. – dice Touya serio y distraído mientras coloca la mesa recordando lo que su padre le había contado de Hien Li una vez este volvió de visitar a su hija en China- se ve tan fuerte en las fotos.

-Las apariencias siempre engañan – dice aproximándose ya a la mesa con uno de los platos calientes y Touya va a la cocina por los otros. A los pocos momentos de silencio uno frente al otro comparte una cena un tanto silenciosa. –Te noto un tanto pensativo Touya. – Ahí su hijo levanta la mirada al otro lado de la mesa- ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Nada me preocupa – dice pensativo pero claramente. No levanta la mirada pero siente la presión de su gentil padre en su persona a lo que añade viendo aun la comida. – Tuve un largo día en el hospital. ¿Acaso Sakura no te ha contado si está sin su secretaria particular?

-No. No me ha dicho nada.

-Ella está aquí en Japón. – Conversa no dándole importancia. – No se como ese _"Monstruo_" se la estará haciendo sin su secretaria"

-Le habrán conseguido un reemplazo temporal.

-Un temporal que se volverá permanente. – ahí Fujitaka esta mas que interesado de cómo Touya sabe todo aquello – Un pariente de ella está enfermo. La madre me contó que ha decidido no volver a China a trabajar.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Te lo dije: su madre me lo ha contado en el hospital.

Fujitaka estaba más que curioso: Touya jamás habla de sus casos en el hospital o las personas que veía en este o sus pacientes.

Cuando el entraba en la casa, el doctor Kinomoto queda en fuera de la casa.

-Touya: ahora que hablamos de Sakura, hay algo de ella que debo de contarte.

-¿Algo? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo?

-No. No. Sakura está bien. Muy bien de hecho. – La mirada inquisitiva que por fin le dirigía su hijo le insta a continuar – es que… Sakura ha conocido a alguien – Ahí Touya frunce su ceño profundamente. –Conocí al sujeto de hecho.

-¡Llegaste días atrás y ahora es que me lo dices! – Dejando sus cubiertos a un lado con lentitud.

-No es para que te alteres – sigue con su tono de voz calmado pese a que el ceño de su hijo se pronuncia mas y mas. – Y tampoco para que te preocupes: lo conocí y parece un hombre muy centrado y enfocado. Y se nota muy enamorado de Sakura. Y ella lo ama.

-¡Lo ama! Sakura no conoce el amor.

-No olvides que Sakura es una mujer adulta y que pasó por un compromiso y una relación con Yukito, Touya.

-Yuki siempre se preocupó por ella papá. Siempre la respetó y su relación. ¿Qué sabemos nosotros si ese sujeto le respeta? Debe de ser un pelagatos que quiere abusar de mi ingenua hermana.

-Sakura es una adulta Touya. Shaoran Li no es pelagatos y tampoco abusara de ella.

-¿Shaoran… Xiao Lang LI?! ¡Li Xiao Lang! ¿ESE… EL GAKI ESE?! ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

-Baja la voz Touya.

-¡Esto es increíble! – Dice poniéndose de pie. - ¿Qué sabe Sakura de ese hombre? ¡Nada! Y ese no me simpatiza… es un playboy…

-El no es tal cosa. Se nota alguien muy enfocado en su destino.

-¡Su destino no involucra a mi hermana! – dice ofuscado buscándose en los bolsillos de los pantalones. – El hombre es un playboy…. Un seductor de mujeres… ya lo hizo con To… ¿Tomoyo lo sabe, no es verdad?

-Probablemente. No olvides que ellas son muy amigas.

-¡Maldito Chino! ¡Se Lo dije y me lo negó! ¡Le pregunté sobre ese niño y me dijo que no había nada! ¡Me mintió a los ojos! ¿Cómo es posible que de todos los hombres del mundo…!

-Touya: - dice Fujitaka tajante y ahí atrajo la mirada de su hijo quien había sacado una cajetilla de cigarrillos de sus bolsillos y permanecía con ella en sus manos. – Sakura es feliz hijo. Li Shaoran le hace muy feliz. Y si quiere tener una vida a su lado…

-La usará… se atreve a usarla y arrojarla a un lado.

-¿Crees a tu hermana tan ignorante para caer en las garras de un jugador? Touya: Sakura es muy centrada. Siempre ha estado enfocada primero en los demás, su carrera y finalmente su propia vida en último lugar.- Habla con firmeza y seguridad atrayendo la atención de su hijo y nota que le escucha con esmero.- Me ha gustado ver el efecto que tiene Li en ella: se preocupa por si misma y por supuesto por este joven. He visto el brillo que este hombre ha traído en los ojos de mi hija. No había visto esa mirada desde tu difunta madre: Mirada que nunca Yukito fue capaz de hacer salir de mi hija. Y estoy orgulloso de su elección.

Touya permaneció en silencio y las palabras de su padre retumban en su cabeza. Si es cierto lo que dice: incluso lo detecto aquella noche que ceno con Sakura. Pero ¿Por qué no lo pudo prevenir? ¿Por qué no insistió más en su hermana? ¿Por qué no hizo hasta lo imposible por evitar todo aquello que Fujitaka le revelaba?

-Voy a fumar un rato en el jardín. – Dice y su padre no pone resistencia y lo ve salir algo pensativo mientras coloca un cigarrillo en su boca y se dirige al jardín. Ya allí fuera se pone a pensar en la última vez que Sakura y el se reunieron frente a frente:

**_- Flash back . –_**

_-No vivo con él en esa connotación hermano. Vivo en la casa Li. _

_-Es lo mismo. _

_-No. No lo es. _

_-Sakura: Es el hijo de tu jefe. Por mucho tiempo hice caso omiso a la tormenta que se avecinaba cuando los medios comenzaron a tacharte de tener algo con ese sujeto.- Dice frunciendo su rostro mas. – Cuando nos invitó a mi padre y a mi aquí a Hong Kong para hablar con nosotros me quedé convencido que tal vez el sujeto no quería nada romántico con una inocente niña como tu. Más que estabas comprometida con Yuki… _

_-Touya…_

_-Pero Yuki no resistió la presión como yo; o como mi padre. Yuki se dio por vencido ante tu actitud algo fría con él y la presión impuesta por los medios. Y se dio cuenta que el cariño que te tiene jamás podría trascender a matrimonio o el tuyo… _

_-Hermano…_

_-Es claro para mi que creciste Sakura. Creciste y lo que sentías por Yukito siendo una jovenzuela no es lo mismo que sentías al final. Me alegro pues, tal vez habría sido un error… pero lo que no quiero… lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que te prestes para los juegos del hijo de Li. _

_-¡Hermano!_

_-Xiao Lang Li es un hombre joven Sakura. Un mocoso joven pero joven al fin. Con los encantos del padre pero versión joven. ¿Acaso crees que se escapó a mis ojos? – observando a su hermana con intensidad.- o a los tuyos… _

_Sakura se sonrojó hasta los talones ante la mirada y el silencio de su hermano después de aquel comentario. _

_-…Estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo… Hien Li me pidió… que le mostrara las riendas a su hijo… _

_-¿Y él, que te muestra Sakura? ¿O en todo caso, a Tomoyo? _

_-¡Hermano! - Dice Sakura a la defensiva. – Ni Tomoyo o yo andamos tras Shaoran Li. _

_-Tu mirada te traiciona- Dice Touya manteniendo su tono de voz. _

_-¡Bien! Admito que me gusta… ¿Quién no? Es un hombre sumamente guapo. ¡Eso no le quita!- Dice roja hasta la punta de los cabellos. _

_-No. No le quita. Pero no quisiera que se pusiera a jugar con mi hermana mientras usa a la otra. _

_-¡Estás desvariando!_

_-Sakura: vi las imágenes del baile.- Dice Touya serio y Sakura siente que su rostro explotará.- Vi como te observaba… como tú le llegaste a mirar… ¡no soy tonto! _

_Sakura pone su pañuelo al otro lado y lo observa escandalizada. - ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme! Soy adulta. _

_-¡Eres mi hermana! Y no permitiré que mi hermana sea tema de cotilleos internacionales con relación a los Li. ¡Bastante tengo que soportar con los rumores del padre!_

_-¡No tengo nada con Shaoran Li!- miente y agrega rápidamente.- Y aunque lo tuviera no fuera asunto tuyo. _

**_-- flash back - _**

**-**Odio a Shaoran Li – Gruñe por lo bajito y sintiendo que la cabeza le duele. Observa hacia la casa que le vio crecer y suspira al notar la ventana de la habitación de Sakura: Aun la recuerda bajando por aquel árbol que aun esta en el frente de su ventana y como Yukito y el la atraparon llegando a casa de practicas de baloncesto. –Odio a los Li… solo traen problemas.

--

La llegada de Eriol a Tomoeda llena a Tomoyo de altas expectativas y una dicha que era incluso inesperada para ella. La pronta partida de Hideoshi con Kaho a Kioto para una sesión de fotos también alivia su corazón pues no había informado al menor de los Hiragizawa de la presencia de su hermano en la ciudad.

Cuando Eriol arriba a la casa es un sábado en la tarde ya. Llega en un coche rentado gracias a un mapa dispuesto por Tomoyo y que se lo mandó por fax a su hotel. Eriol observa las enormes rejas de la mansión Daidouji abrirse a su paso y cruza justo en el medio los jardines de aquella imponente casa notando los rosales ya sin flores lo que indicaba el cambio de estación.

Cuando Eriol es recibido por la mucama esta dice con gentileza.- ¿Señor Hiragizawa?

Eriol asiente a su pregunta y ella añade con amabilidad.- La señora y su hija están en los jardines cerca de la piscina… por aquí. – Eriol avanza siguiendo a la mucama y nota en su caminar muchos cuadro lujosos, estatuas bastantes costosas pero lo que mas le llama la atención es un cuadro enorme en óleo donde están una señora sentada en una silla y una joven con coleta y un precioso vestido de color celeste a su lado. No dudaba que eran Tomoyo y su madre y esta tendría posiblemente trece o catorce años.

Eriol fue guiado por varias salas antes de dar con las escaleras que daban a los jardines exteriores. Caminando unos cuarenta metros por un camino de piedra y concreto nota dos figuras en la piscina.

Mientras la mas joven de ambas hablaba con la que estaba sentada Eriol notaba su aire menos nervioso que cuando charló con ella días antes y la noche anterior cuando acordaron reunirse para almorzar en la casa. Cuando Tomoyo siente el celaje de alguien que se aproxima levanta su mirada y Sonomi puede ver el brillo de expectativa e ilusión en la mirada de su hija por lo que se voltea tenuemente al recién llegado que camina por la vereda de concreto y piedra.

-¡Eriol! – dice Tomoyo avanzando hasta darle alcance a su amigo y sin proponérselo (Tal vez por la alegría de tenerle con ella), esta no se mide y solo procura abrazarle con efusividad ante la mirada curiosa e intrigada de la mujer que permanecía sentada debajo de un paraguas a la orilla de la piscina. -¡Llegaste! No puedo creer que estés aquí- Dice ella cerca de su oído.

-Siempre estoy aquí para ti Tomoyo…- Asegura Eriol con una firmeza que la joven de ojos amatistas sintió una extraña sensación en su persona. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y la tensión entre ambos se hizo presente. Aun Eriol la abrazaba por la cintura y sus piernas rozan sutilmente. Tomoyo se separa un poquito de él.

-Ven. Te presentaré a mi madre- dice con presteza avanzando con Eriol de la mano.

Eriol observa a la mujer que estaba sentada en la silla y quien se había quitado las gafas de sol. Su palidez era mucho más que la de Tomoyo y Eriol no se dejó sorprender: pensaba que era con motivo de las terapias para curarse del Cáncer. Mientras él observa a la mujer delante de él con gentileza esta le mira con ojo analítico.

-¿Así que es usted el famoso Eriol Hiragizawa que tanto habla mi hija?

-¡Mamá! – dice la joven abochornándose. – Eriol: esta es Sonomi Daidouji… mamá este es mi amigo Eriol Hiragizawa. Hermano de Hideoshi – Agrega.

-No tienes que decírmelo. – Dice con seriedad. Extiende su mano y agrega- Un gusto Señor Hiragizawa.

-Llámeme Eriol, Señora Daidouji- dice inclinándose con respeto y llevando la mano de la dama a sus labios.- y es un honor conocer a tan importante persona. Y no lo digo solamente por ser la madre de Tomoyo sino por ser una figura altamente reconocida en las esferas del mundo de los negocios.

Sonomi alza una ceja analíticamente. Un silencio algo molesto se hizo presente mientras Tomoyo nerviosa dice.- Por favor siéntate a acompañarnos.

-Si toma asiento Eriol. Disculpa que te trate con informalidad pero he escuchado tanto hablar de su persona – ahí observando a su hija quien sutilmente se abochorna nuevamente.

Eriol así lo hizo. Mientras hacía las preguntas acerca de la condición de salud de la madre de Tomoyo esta respondía con cortesía decoro y educación. Eriol notaba que la mujer no llegaba a confiar totalmente en su persona. Se siente incluso algo dubitativo y nervioso: cosa rara en su persona.

-Tomoyo ¿Por que no vas a ver como va el almuerzo y de paso traes algo de beber a tu amigo?

Tomoyo los observa a uno y el otro y Eriol asiente por lo que Tomoyo se marcha lentamente por la misma vereda tomada por el británico para llegar hasta ellas. Sonomi lo ve observar a su hija hasta que se pierde en el interior de la casa.

-Seré honesta con usted señor Hiragizawa porque no soy dada a las indirect**a**s. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hija?

-Señora… no tengo ninguna intención escondida con Tomoyo; somos amigos y ella me ha informado de su preocupación por su condición. He acudido a verla porque estoy muy preocupado por ella.

Sonomi lo escucha hablar y sabe que habla con la verdad. –Ella me habló de usted y su familia. Y sin duda está usted enterado que conozco a su hermano… Hideoshi.

Eriol trata de mantener una mirada de interés pero que no se le viera el rencor que le presentaba la mención de su hermano.

-Hideoshi estuvo aquí en la casa cenando. En toda su estancia aquí en ningún momento este mencionó su nombre o Tomoyo lo sacó a colación. Yo respeté su silencio pero me parece que usted no se lleva bien con su hermano. O él con usted- dice alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Porque él no mencionó su visita a esta casa. O en todo caso usted no ha venido con él el día de hoy. Tomoyo lo recibe a usted aquí e insistió que le conociera.

-A mi me intrigaba conocerle señora Hiragizawa. – Dice Eriol sonriendo con humildad.- Aprecio mucho a su hija…

-Eso no es cierto – dice ella turbando la mirada del varón con su interrupción. – usted está enamorado de Tomoyo ¿O me equivoco?

Eriol siente que sus mejillas se llenan de calor y no comprende como Sonomi Daidouji podía ser tan perceptiva.

-No se sienta mal por ello. Lo que si me molesta es qué usted no le revele estos sentimientos a Tomoyo. Y que deje que se confunda con la presencia del otro Hiragizawa.

-Señora: Tomoyo sabe como me siento…

-¿Usted se los reveló?

Asiente para añadir.- Recién ha salido de la ruptura con su anterior novio ¿Touya Kinomoto? – Sonomi muestra su disgusto y Eriol recuerda las palabras de Sakura sobre la negación de Sonomi de que Tomoyo y Touya fuesen novios. –Cuando le revelé mis intenciones se negó y me reveló luego que el momento no era el adecuado. Y desde entonces no he vuelto a mencionárselo.

-Hideoshi tiene un desafortunado parecido con alguien relacionado con nosotras. ¿La Familia Kinomoto?

-Me han dicho de este parecido. – Añade sorprendiendo a la dama.

-¿Sabe entonces que Hideoshi es parecido físicamente a Kinomoto?

-Sakura me mostró una foto.

-Así es. Touya y Hideoshi son como casi dos gotas de agua sin embargo y disculpe que sea franca con usted pero hay algo en este ultimo que no me agrada. Tengo la impresión de que… no se preocupa por mi hija. Y debo de admitir que Kinomoto si lo hizo en su tiempo– Dice con calma – Una de las cosas que siempre me han agradado de Kinomoto es su actitud protectora para con Tomoyo. Aunque nunca aprobé o admití lo de ellos. – observando a la casa por si Tomoyo venía.- una madre sabe lo que le conviene a su hija o no.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente. Tengo una madre y actúa de la misma manera conmigo.

-Eriol: Seré franco con usted. Tomoyo no tiene ningún sentimiento por Hideoshi. No como le mira a usted- dice sorprendiéndole.-. Siente algo por usted… al menos que le reafirme lo que siente por ella, ella romperá con Hideoshi pero no admitirá nada a usted…

-No comprendo porque quiere ayudarme. Se lo agradezco pero no entiendo porque…

-Porque quiero que mi hija sea feliz – Añade con presteza- Mire Señor Hiragizawa: mi hija es una persona muy conocida actualmente y también una rica heredera pero ningún hombre me parecerá suficiente para ella. Pero prefiero que esté con alguien que le ame por igual y no algún aprovechado que se venga a valer de su fortuna. – Haciendo una pausa- Voy a morir… no hoy o mañana pero algún día. No digo que su hermano sea un aprovechado pero cuando ella decida finalmente soltar a Hideoshi otro vendrá y ahí si temeré por el futuro de mi hija.

Eriol estaba estupefacto escuchando su petición. Aunque no lo mostraba, Sonomi sonaba emocionada revelándole aquellas informaciones.

-Usted es el indicado. Mi hija le quiere… mucho – sonríe melancólicamente. Nota venir de vuelta a su hija con una bandeja y acompañada de una de las mucamas – está confundida y eso es claro. Pero pronto saldrá de sus dudas. La conozco. Y no solo eso: se que usted es el indicado porque no me simpatiza… peor que su hermano señor Hiragizawa. Pero no tiene que preocuparse por eso más.

Eriol asiente en silencio pues escucha los pasos venir por el camino. Aquello lo confunde mucho más. Nota a Sonomi hacerle conversación a su hija. Esta pregunta mientras le pone las bebidas en sus vasos.- ¿De que hablan?

-El señor Hiragizawa me contaba de los cambios que ha habido en Londres desde que fuimos.

-¡Ah si! Bueno no recuerdo mucho porque cuando fuimos estaba en preparatoria pero hay muchas cosas que permanecen iguales.

-Le estaba diciendo que podríamos hacer una visita rápida a Londres. – Añade Sonomi.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Pero cuando me recupere en totalidad. Necesitamos unas vacaciones en familia. – asiendo la mano de su hija con ternura. -¿No te molestará ir conmigo cierto?

-No mamá para nada. – Dice Tomoyo segura. Y sonríe a Eriol para añadirle.- Ya podremos coordinar algo. Para que conozca a Beth – ahí observando a su madre- es la madre de Eriol. Te encantara… es una persona tan "Jai la vie"

Eriol toma un trago de su bebida sintiéndose mareado ante la hermosa sonrisa que Tomoyo le dirige. Pero ¿Por qué siente su sonrisa tan diferente de la que siempre le dirige?

Dos días pasan en donde Eriol pasaba a almorzar con Tomoyo y su madre o sino simplemente la invita a almorzar o cenar. Tomoyo estaba más dispuesta a salir con él gracias a la condición de Sonomi que día a día mejoraba.

Eriol llega aquel día como siempre y la saluda mientras ella dice.- Lamento dejar a mamá sola.

-Ya te he dicho que estaré bien hija – dice Sonomi con aprobación observando a los jóvenes. – Ustedes diviértanse mucho.

-Le prometo que estará en casa temprano Señora Hiragizawa. – Asegura el sujeto de ojos añiles.

-Se que así lo hará joven Eriol. – aprueba Sonomi y los ve salir. A su salida tropiezan con un hombre maduro de gafas que se sorprende de verlos salir.

-¡Señor Fujitaka! – Dice Tomoyo sorprendida de verle allí.- ¿Volvió de Hong Kong tan pronto?

-Si querida… llegue una semana atrás ya. Dejaba unas cuantas cosas pendientes. – Observando de soslayo al hombre que le lleva de la mano. –Además Sakura manda unas cosas a tu madre de regalo.

-¡Que gentil de su parte! Ah disculpe: Eriol Hiragizawa este es el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto el padre de Sakura.

-¡Vaya! – Dice Eriol más relajado.- Señor un honor en verdad- agrega con una sonrisa. – Su hija es una mujer grandiosa.

-Muchas gracias joven – dice Fujitaka sorprendido de su halago.

-Eriol es el jefe de la sucursal de Diamantes Li en Londres- explica Tomoyo – Ha trabajado con Sakura en los últimos dos años.

-Ah pues conoce a mi hija bien, señor.

-La aprecio y admiro como muchos otros en la corporación.

-Bueno no los retengo más. ¿Tu madre está despierta?

-Si está en el saloncito leyendo los diarios de economía. Está mucho mejor.- dice Tomoyo sonriendo.- Adelante… - indicándole al hombre y viéndole marcharse al interior de la suntuosa residencia.

--

Ya ambos sentados en la mesa del restaurante y compartiendo los entremeses Tomoyo dice – Siempre he sentido que el señor Kinomoto tiene algo de afecto por mi madre. Pero mamá es una mujer complicada y jamás admitirá a Kinomoto como pretendiente.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Simplemente porque es el viudo de la prima favorita de mi madre. Nunca le perdonó al señor Kinomoto casarse con su prima de tan temprana edad. Mi madre siempre ha sentido que le arrebataron a Nadeshiko. –Negando con su cabeza divertida- Créeme: Siempre he presentido que hay algo más allí aunque mi madre diga que no.

-¿Qué sospechas?

Tomoyo sonríe de manera conspiradora. –Bueno que mamá gusta del señor Kinomoto mas que quisiera admitir. Pero… dice que es una mujer de solo hombre. En este caso de mi padre.

Eriol alza las cejas sorprendido y a la vez admirado por su deducción. – ¿Crees que es mutuo?

-No se si es mutuo departe de él pero algo de interés le encuentra a mamá. Durante mi ausencia él estuvo muy al pendiente de mi madre. Y mamá no le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando Touya le informó a su padre de lo que pasaba.

Eriol guarda silencio y Tomoyo baja su mirada a la comida. Guardan silencio una vez más hasta que él dice.- ¿Cuándo es la cita de tu madre en el centro de Oncología?

-En dos días. – dice la bella joven. En unos momentos dice con actitud pasiva y sin mirarle.- Tienes que marcharte pronto ¿Cierto Eriol?

-Así es. – Afirma el varón.- pero… me tienes aquí para lo que sea Tomoyo. Soy tu amigo…. Y procuraré ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Voy a terminar con Hideoshi… - dice con firmeza mirando a los ojos índigos que le observan.- no se porque lo prolongué mas de lo debido.

-Comprendo.

-No creas que solo han sido tus consejos también es su actitud con las personas a mi alrededor… incluso su actitud contigo. He visto a mi madre estos días actuar contigo y es de una manera más abierta que la que muestra con Hideoshi.

-Usualmente tu madre lo hará a cualquiera que se muestre ser tu amigo y nada más. Hideoshi es tu novio. Y sin mal no entendí cuando hablas de tu madre, nunca le agradó Kinomoto y ahora no le agrada Hideoshi ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Pues Tomoyo Daidouji: tengo para informarte que a tu madre no le agradará ninguno de tus novios. Y ya esto es final. – ocasionando la sonrisa de la amatista.

--

Tomoyo y Sakura hablan donde Sakura le informa a Tomoyo acerca de la "Casi proposición" de Shaoran.

Cuando Tomoyo escribe aquella noche en su correo un e-mail para Sakura observa que su amiga se conecta y pronto arman una video conferencia. Sakura ahí le cuenta todo lo acontecido antes de la partida de Li y la promesa: Tomoyo no deja de notar la lujosa pulsera de brillantes y esmeraldas en la mano de su amiga y los pendientes obsequiados por el varón.

-¿Eso te ha dicho?

-Si. No se que hacer. – Dice al final su amiga luego de contarle todos los detalles y por supuesto de notar la sonrisa "Soñadora" Departe de Tomoyo. - No dudo que lo quiero pero…

-Pero ¿Qué Sakura?

-No se si es confusión de mi parte; tal vez estoy malinterpretando sus palabras.

-No creo que sea así si es lo que me cuentas y como lo cuentas. Es mas: para mi que es lo que sospechas: Shaoran Li te propondrá matrimonio.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! No estoy hecha para ser la esposa de nadie…

-Eso no lo sabes Sakura.

-No estoy lista.

-¿Y crees que todas lo estamos? Pero lo real… lo verdadero es lo que sientes por Li. Ha sido el hombre más importante en tu vida. Y tú lo amas ¿No?

-Sabes que si. – dice Sakura observando los recortes de las fotos del sujeto que estaban en todo su alrededor en su escritorio de su departamento. – Y el lo sabe.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema Sakura?

-Es que… Tomoyo: tengo un presentimiento extraño.

-¿Extraño dices?

-Si. Extraño. Desde que me lo dijo todo me da nauseas. La cabeza me da vueltas y no quiero comer nada…

-Sakura: la ansiedad puede ser tu enemiga. Estás nerviosa porque sabes que cuando vuelva será definitivo lo que pasara: Ya me imagino la cara de todos allá y los diarios sensacionalistas. ¿Qué ha pasado con el señor Hien Li?

-No lo se. Wei y el salieron fuera de Hong Kong esta semana.

-¿crees que Li le haya dicho algo a alguno de ellos?

-Si se los dijo no he sabido nada. Al menos no de Wei. El señor Li y Shaoran sabes que no se llevan bien y bueno… no creo que quiera pedirle permiso a su padre para casarse.

-Y contando que su padre tuvo que ver en todo aquel asuntito ji ji ji… no creo que haya necesidad de ello.

-Si. – dice con una gota en su cabeza pensando en el comentario que Shaoran le refirió acerca del viaje a Paris. – Tengo que tener una respuesta a su regreso.

-¡Ánimos Sakura! Un hombre rico, poderoso además de guapísimo te presenta la oportunidad de ser su esposa. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Estás segura que lo amas y el te ama. No tienes mas que decir que "si" y prepararte para el hermoso regalo que el destino te ha deparado. Te mereces algo como esto y más. Eres alguien admirable y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Tomoyo… - Dice Sakura emocionada- Vaya….

-Así que Sakura Kinomoto despabílate: y vive el cuento de hadas que todas las demás mujeres del oriente quisieran vivir en tu lugar: casarte con el guapo príncipe heredero de Diamantes Li.

**--**

Aquel lugar es una de las tantas salas de redacción de aquel diario de cotillas. Aquella edición matutina presenta que se habían visto objetos voladores en india y que una campesina aseguraba que tendría el hijo de alguien llamado Elvis Presley. Mas abajo decía también que el príncipe heredero de la corona de Austria había tenido cuatro amantes y todas vivían en Suiza.

Viven para los chismoteos y aquel sujeto cuyo nombre de "Nomitibe Akurashi" en una oxidada placa de escritorio no era la excepción: Siempre gustaba de las noticias sensacionalistas involucrando celebridades. Lleva en su record ocho demandas de difamación y había ganado todos y cada uno gracias a abogados "Buscapleitos" que les gustaba ganar la lucha aunque su cliente fuera un odioso hombre con apariencia de topo.

Tiene aproximadamente treinta kilos de más. Sus cabellos grasosos peinados para atrás no mejoran su físico y usa gelatina para mantenérselos en aquella posición aunque ya comenzaba a quedarse calvo en algunas áreas de su cabeza.

Sus ojos oscuros reflejan cierta pasividad pero su profundidad es fría e indolente. Su camisa muestra manchas de tinta y algo de sucio proveniente de la tinta de la impresora a su lado que decidió aquel día dañarse. A su porte no le ayuda además de sobrepeso, calvicie prematura, la lucha de un divorcio tempestuoso y una hipoteca que se vence su pago aquella semana.

Cuando el teléfono timbra con estruendo se despierta de sus pensamientos sobre su ex esposa y responde de manera violenta. - ¿Qué? – pregunta con voz brusca. Se queda distraído y no prestando atención a aquello. Luego una palabra lo dice todo haciendo que el sujeto le prestara atención a aquella llamada enderezándose en su silla y dejando la pagina de aquella revista de trajes de baño femeninos en un segundo plano. - ¿En serio? – Agrega con una carcajada- Si tuviera una moneda por cada mujer u hombre que me llama diciendo lo mismo…

_-Le estoy hablando la verdad. _– Afirma la voz al otro lado de la línea – _A diferencia de muchas llamadas que son mentira. Esta es la verdad. _

_-_¿Y como lo sabe usted?

-Porque soy allegado a la persona. Escuché hace dos noches una discusión muy acalorada entre los involucrados. Al final él se marchó no queriendo saber nada del asunto.

-Ah ¿Por si acaso, tendrá usted prueba de semejante discusión? Una grabación… video… ¿Algo además de su palabra?

-Pensé que usted es un reportero que no se fía de las"Pruebas".

-Esto era hasta la sexta demanda que tuve por difamación. De ahí mi editor pide pruebas contundentes.

-Tal vez esto le ayude: Ella está dispuesta a confesarlo todo – Ahí el hombre comienza a pasarse la lengua nervioso por los labios y comienza a buscar un pedazo de papel y lápiz. – Quiere darle la primicia a su publicación.

-Un anuncio así es digno "Tokyo Herald" o "Tokyo Times" ¿Por qué elegirá ella o usted en todo caso nuestra "Humilde" publicación?

La persona al otro lado hace una pausa profunda para decir – Créame que ellos lo sabrán a su tiempo. La información es verídica y tenemos todos los análisis necesarios que confirman lo que le digo. Ella esta aquí en Japón y estará mas que encantada en reunirse con usted. Después que salga su publicación, ella lo hará público por todos los diarios.

-El hombre es una sensación en China lo admito.

-Pero sus ventas en aquel país ha decaído. La noticia del momento es todo lo que tenga que ver con el. Si quieren la exclusiva decida ahora o buscaremos alguien mas para el trabajo.

-No. Está bien. Lo hare. Déjeme un número donde pueda devolverle: tengo que hablarlo con mi jefe. – el hombre anota todo lo que la otra voz le dice y cuelga.

Mira el papel como si estuviera observando el Toque de Midas o una especie de Sudario de Turín. Se levanta y avanza con rapidez y con codicia en su rostro hasta el despacho de su jefe a unos metros. Toca en el rellano de la puerta a pesar que el hombre tiene la puerta abierta.

Un sujeto de unos sesenta años y una complexión mas o menos parecida al otro hombre lo observa con desinterés a lo que el sujeto dice. - Adivine que: Tenemos el chisme del año.

-Déjame adivinar: ¿otra mujer embarazada de nuestro presidente?

-Mejor que eso – dice agitando un segundo el pedazo de papel delante del rostro de su superior y añade con presteza. – Ha habido una revelación divina…

-¿Alguna milagrosa concepción?

-Mejor: Kaho Mitzuki está embarazada.

-¡BAH! Deja eso para la página de sensaciones de los diarios.

-Es que no sabe el detallito adicional: El padre es Xiao Lang Li: el magnate y heredero de Diamantes Li.

El hombre levanta la mirada a sus ojos y se hecha para atrás en su silla. -¿Estás absolutamente seguro!?

-La fuente me dice que si: Escuchó una discusión de Li con Mitzuki. El no quiere saber nada del asunto y simplemente se desliga totalmente. – sonríe mostrando sus dientes amarillos por el cigarrillo y descuido. – Parece que el hombre no esta listo para ser padre o algo así. También Hien ha aconsejado a nuestro "Príncipe" para que no tenga un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Pero se ha negado en casarse con Mitzuki.

-Me huele a chamusquina. – Replica el sujeto incrédulo.

-Ella misma me dará la exclusiva – ahí el hombre al otro lado del escritorio comparte la misma avidez que el. – Así mismo: Kaho Mitzuki me dará la exclusiva.

-¿Cuándo fue esto que no nos enteramos?

-Recuerde que seguimos la cobertura casi de todo relacionado a Li Xiao Lang: estuvo en Londres hace un mes y algo, con Kinomoto y los demás. Por supuesto, Kaho iba entre ellos. Cuando volvieron de Londres se separaron. Parece que el asuntito tomo lugar en Londres. Pero según ciertas fuentes, hubo algo: Mitzuki aparecía mucho en la casa Li y una mujer así de hermosa solo tiene una cosa en mente con alguien como Li.

-Si crees que esto es verdad sigue la historia. Veremos que tan confiable es y si es así estará en la edición de pasado mañana de nuestro diario y pasaremos la pista a nuestros asociados de China– sonriendo con avaricia mostrándose en sus pozos oscuros de sus fríos ojos. – haremos una fortuna con el escándalo.

**_-- Continuara. _**

**_Comentarios de la autora: bueno si les advertí a unos cuantos que este capitulo traería muchas sorpresas y algunas serán agradables para unos… otros no. Como por ejemplo la conclusión de este capitulo… Como pueden darse cuenta la historia va tomando el curso que algunos sospecharon. Como pueden notar muchas cosas han pasado en estos días.. ahora la pregunta que muchos se deben de hacer es "Cuanto falta para que la verdad salga a la luz? Bien, nadie tomara la noticia de nuestra odiada Mitzuki muy gentilmente que digamos… muchos incluso querrán matarla o incluirla de cabeza al "Club de las ZorraS" como les llamamos a ciertos personajes de un fanfic que anda por ahí – no me digan cual es… todas saben a cual me refiero _**

**_Bien un enorme abrazo de oso a todos aquellos que tuvieron la amabilidad de comprender mi problemita de par de semanas atrás y por supuesto, tienen la paciencia infinita para esperar hasta este momento de actualizar. Lamento mucho de antemano no tener los saludos y comentarios listos para todos ustedes pero como comprenderán he debido de corregir un poco este capitulo y avanzar con mi trabajo de oficina que es demasiado – mas del que quisiera que fuera – lo que no me ha permitido responder como debería a sus correos, mensajes y buenos deseos además de comentarios por el capitulo 15 que fue publicado el mes pasado. Pero a cada uno de ustedes, un gracias en particular y buenos deseos para todos. _**

**_Ahora les presento un pequeño avance para la próxima actualización. _**

-Dime que no es cierto…- es todo lo que ella articula a decir en un susurro pausado pero firme.

-¿Qué cosa no es cierto?

-Shaoran…

-Sakura: me estás preocupando.

Sakura como respuesta voltea la pantalla del ordenador a su dirección y Shaoran retira su mirada del rostro femenino para colocarla en el ordenador. Inmediatamente su rostro da unos cambios sorprendentes: De sorpresa, a estupefacción, a indignación… para sentarse delante de Sakura.

-¡Es el ultimo y mas bochornoso escándalo directo para la directora de Diamantes Li! – Dice Sakura después de unos momentos y con firmeza a pesar que tartamudea en un par de palabras. –Para toda la corporación… y que decir… - negando con su cabeza.- Me la han enviado ahora mismo. Lo peor es que dice que la entrevista con la misma Mitzuki estará dentro de esta edición que sale mañana… ¿Viste la fecha? ¡Mañana!

-Sakura… - Trata de decir Shaoran.

-Por supuesto tenemos que contraatacar… no puedo creer que Mitzuki se haya puesto en estos planes… imagínate… ponerse en el blanco del os medios de esta forma.

Shaoran nota su nerviosismo. Él mismo estaba aterrorizado… levanta su mirada a la mirada de la ojiverde y nota el temor en su mirada si resultara ser cierto.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Incluso el momento que subía los ascensores para verle, se sienten años atrás.

-.Porque es mentira… ¿Cierto Shaoran?

**_Capitulo 17 "La Traición: ¿Sentimiento o Acción? _**

**_¡Hasta una próxima actualización de la historia! Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a Eri kun y por supuesto a Sirius Black a mis correos. También esperare con ansias sus impresiones de este capitulo. Besos para todos y no olvidare comenzar a devolver mensajes inmediatamente hasta la próxima. _**

**_Crys. _**


	17. Capitulo 17: Traicion, Sentimiento o acc

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 17.- La Traición ¿Sentimiento o acción? **

--

_**Que puedo hacer  
Para que tú sepas que yo aún te sigo amando  
Que puedo hacer para que tú sepas que jamás  
Yo te he olvidado **_

**_Si ya no puedo quererte,  
Si ya no puedo besarte  
Si sé que hasta tus lindos ojos  
Desamorosamente y con frialdad me ven_**

**_Debes saber que no volveré a amar jamás  
Como a ti amando  
Debes saber que el final de nuestro amor  
Es fin de un sueño dorado_**

**_Que puedo hacer vida mía  
No hay solución no la encuentro  
Sólo me queda el consuelo de llorar por dentro_**

**_"Llorar por Dentro" _**

_**Cristian Castro. **_

La joven de apellido Kinomoto camina apurada. Nuevamente se le ha hecho tarde; últimamente aquello se está convirtiendo en costumbre. Las sábanas no se le pegaban desde que era una niña y recientemente se estaba convirtiendo en hábito. Pero es que hablar con tu novio la noche anterior después de días sin verlo, te hace inocente de toda culpa.

¿O no?

Tiene ilusiones en su persona de una manera tal que todo lo malo que pasara aquel día no borraría aquel sentimiento de dicha que tiene en su corazón. Incluso la sola idea (como le repitió Shaoran la noche anterior en donde tenía algo importante que decirle y que es importante para ambos), hace que ella no soportara nada en su estomago por mucho tiempo; tenía nauseas aquella mañana y desayunó poquito porque el recuerdo de la sonrisa y el pensar de sentir de los labios cálidos de Shaoran en los suyos hacía que el estomago y la cabeza le dieran vueltas.

"_Cuanto le hecho de menos. Pero ya viene pasado mañana…"_ suspira soñadoramente y entra distraída a su piso, tanto así que no ve los corrillos de personas a su alrededor y quienes a su entrada guardan silencio de repente_. "¡Shaoran viene pasado mañana…! Tomoyo: Si estuvieras aquí… te contaría todo lo que siento en mi… siento que floto… me siento como una estudiante en medio de un examen complicadísimo y que no come nada nunca… debo de estar muy loca o enamorada… ¡no me importa! Lo amo… y el me quiere a mi"_ sonríe mas tontamente y sus ojos brillan _"porque me lo dijo anoche… que nada podía separarnos…" _

La situación con Kaho parece a millones de años luz de su vida. Nada y nadie podía quitarle aquel sentimiento de dicha y plenitud que le invade cuando piensa en el chino.

Sabe que dirección tomar a su oficina a pesar que va hundida en sus pensamientos. Pero aun así cruza entre medio de todos aquellos que laboran en su departamento saludándoles apenas. Recibe de la asistente temporal el paquete de comunicaciones internas y diversas cartas que han llegado y han sido filtradas para evitar correos indeseados.

Unos cuantos le devuelven el saludo con nerviosismo y otros la observan en silencio. Cuando la puerta del despacho de su jefa se cierra, todos se observan un instante.

-Le dará un ataque. – Dice uno de ellos con pesar apreciando a la jefa.- ¡Es una lástima! No se lo merece…

-.Definitivamente el zapato no cae lejos de la horma. – Opina otro lamentando todo aquello. – Hemos hecho vista gorda lo que pasaba entre ellos mientras nos dimos cuenta…

-¿Dimos cuenta? ¡Todos sabíamos que el señor Li y Sakura tenían algo! Si había que verlos… como se rozaban las manos… las miradas de Li – suspira la más joven y soñadora de todos quien como muchas otras le echó el ojo al joven Li una vez ingresó a la corporación. – Pero ¡Prefiero que me alejen ese tipo de hombre de mí!

-Que andará con Kinomoto en un principio; luego de la nada, se comienza a aparecer Mitzuki en la oficina de Li mas de la cuenta (Taichi del piso del señor Li me informó que la mujer se estacionaba en su oficina y no se iba hasta que salían ambos juntos). Después desaparece Mitzuki y ahora es obvio que anda con Kinomoto. Incluso Mokina me dijo que los vio en el parqueo y se despedían muy cándidamente.

Todos sueltan risillas conspiradoras y sonrisas traviesas.

-¿Creen que lo sepa? –Pregunta otra volviendo al tema que les preocupa en aquel momento.

-Ni la señorita Kinomoto es tan buena actriz- Dice uno de los hombres allí presente. –No debe de saber nada. La conozco desde que entró a trabajar y ella es muy espontánea y todo lo que puede pasarle no lo esconde. – Suspira algo decepcionado.- Hacía al señor Li un poco mejor que su padre.

-Pero ¿Acaso ella no le hizo lo mismo al señor Li Padre? Tomemos en consideración…

-Vamos Sheng! – Dice una mujer - ¡Es notable que está loca por el joven Li! ¡Y esto que le ha hecho es una canallada! ¡Una terrible canallada!

-En la revista dicen que pasó en Londres- Opina otro de los "Expertos" En el tema- Por esos momentos ellos no estaban juntos.

-Pero ahora a ella le tocará recoger los retazos de su bajeza. ¡Pobre señorita Kinomoto! Se nota tan ilusionada del Señor Xiao Lang Li.

-Es una lástima en verdad…

-Si, una lástima- Dice otra observando por donde se marchó la jefa de todos.

Desconociendo lo que se habla afuera, Sakura prosigue con su agitada agenda descuidándose en par de ocasiones para darse oportunidad en pensar en Li.

--

La joven de ojos amatistas sube los escalones que se encuentran en la mansión que comparte con su madre distraída en sus pensamientos. Suerte que aquel había sido un día algo "Ligero" comparado a los previos y no tuvo percances de enorme magnitud para compartir sus pensamientos de negocios con los personales.

Porque últimamente tenía mucho en que pensar.

La partida momentánea de Eriol a un viaje expreso a Londres y la partida y venida constante de Hideoshi (excusándose que tenía que resolver problemas con Mitzuki), había dado tiempo suficiente para que Tomoyo analizara sus pensamientos.

Y la verdad, había llegado a tomar una decisión.

Iba a romper definitivamente la relación con Hideoshi Hiragizawa. Es inútil para ella buscar algo que no hay entre ellos; había notado que su relación con Hideoshi era más cierta "Cercanía" buscada pero mas nada; su parecido con Touya le había ayudado a encontrar afinidad en su persona.

¿Pero amor? No creía que existiera.

Sin embargo su sensación es distinta cuando piensa en Eriol: Eriol… que tonta ha sido todo este tiempo. Eriol le había ofrecido una relación y le había rechazado porque lo de Touya había sido reciente. No fue justa con él: a las semanas de rechazarlo, acepta a Hideoshi.

Sin embargo hay algo últimamente en Eriol que le encuentra fascinante. Además de la preocupación por Sonomi y su insistente presencia a su lado, esa situación no le incomoda. Incluso ella misma busca cercanía del hombre, compartiendo ultiammente llamadas telefónicas que duran horas en donde hablaban de todo.

Incluso recuerda una noche antes de que se fuera Eriol a Londres, él con Sonomi y ella misma se había instalado en el salón de diversión de la joven Daidouji a ver películas. Había sido un día agotador y sentada al lado de Eriol no notó como sus ojos se cerraban más y mas.

Cuando recupera el conocimiento, se ve acurrucada en contra del pecho del varón y podía sentir a la perfección su aroma de colonia masculina y sus gentiles ojos índigo le observan con ternura y deseo. No era lujuria o interés como detectaba en Hideoshi. Los ojos de Eriol siempre le reflejan la verdad de su corazón.

La oscuridad en la mirada de Hideoshi siempre le resulta retadora y al mismo tiempo incomodas.

Aquel recuerdo hizo que su sangre hirviera. Sabe que está sonrojada. Últimamente no pasa un día en donde no piense en Eriol sin terminar sonrojada. Pero también se siente mal; Eriol no ha vuelto a repetirle su propuesta de involucrarse. Por otro lado ella sabe que es orgulloso: No le hará ninguna proposición mientras siga con Hideoshi.

Aquello hay que darle fin.

A al avanzar por el recibidor es dada la bienvenida por una de las mucamas a lo que dice – Tiene visitas señorita. – tomando de las manos de la joven el portafolios que lleva y su cartera además del abrigo. – le esperan en el salón.

Tomoyo lanza un largo suspiro y cae sus hombros: Seguro alguno de los asociados de la empresa o para sus pesares puede ser Hideoshi.

"Tengo que acabar con esto" piensa mientras camina al salón. "acabar de una vez por todas y continuar… sin Eriol o con él como amigo… pero es que… cometí un grave error"

Escucha a su madre hablar con otra mujer. Reconoce el tono de voz educado y refinado de la mujer quien habla con su madre. Cuando ingresa nota los tres cuerpos. Dos le dan la espalda pero no tiene que adivinar de quienes se trata: el corazón le da un vuelco de alegría cuando ve no solo la parte de atrás de Eriol quien segundos después se voltea al notar la mirada de Sonomi que se ilumina al ver llegar a su hija (últimamente Sonomi está mas que recuperada aunque la palidez cruza su tez pero no es lo mismo que cuando le conoció), sino la invitada que está con Eriol quien al notar el silencio se voltea y sus gentiles ojos azules (la misma mirada de Eriol), le devuelven una alegría que no es disimulada.

-¡Lady Elizabeth! – Dice no ocultando su sorpresa y procediendo al interior del salón para saludar a la madre de Hideoshi y Eriol. Este se pone de pie al verle llegar hasta su madre. - ¡Eriol! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – acusa al hombre al ser saludada por ambos.

-Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

-Eriol hizo un viaje expreso a Londres y no pude evitar el unirme a él y venir. Hace tanto tiempo que no viajaba aquí.

-Mi madre es filantrópica de la Facultad de Humanidades de la universidad de Tokio. Quiso venir a ver como están las cosas.

-Es mentira. Bueno en parte- se encoge de hombros.- En realidad, también vine a verte. –Tomoyo se sonroja y Beth añade.- Vaya; Eriol no bromea cuando dijo que estabas hermosa… la ropa formal te sienta muy bien querida. – Acariciándole la mejilla con ternura y sonrojando a la joven . – Te eché mucho de menos.

-Pensé que echaría de menos a Fuutie Li – dice observando un instante a Eriol (notándose una mirada nerviosa)- Después de todo tiene mas cosas en común con ella.

Beth la observa un instante y dice con una tenue sonrisa- Probablemente- Ahí observa a Eriol un segundo y este se sonroja un segundo. Los tres se sientan y Beth añade.- No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde mi último viaje aquí.

-Creo que diez años. – Anuncia Eriol.

-No nos dijo que ha visitado Japón. Es mas, creo que supuse que no había estado nunca.

-Estuve aquí mucho tiempo atrás. Luego de ir a un seminario donde conocí a varios Japoneses que fueron por asuntos de trabajo a Londres. Pero no hablemos de mi. Tu madre me informa que estás trabajando mucho… y Eriol también.

-He estado muy ocupada… es verdad… ¿Se quedan a Cenar, cierto?

-La invitación fue puesta momentos antes que llegaras – informa Sonomi con ternura. Nota la tensión en los rostros de Eriol y Tomoyo y el silencio nervioso que se forma luego. – Elizabeth ¿Puedo tentarte a ir conmigo al invernadero? Quiero revisar mis orquídeas… tengo una colección de Orquídeas que están retoñando y me gusta ir cuando el sol ya se ha ocultado…

-Si, claro – acepta notando la mirada "significativa" de la madre de Tomoyo. Las madres tienen formas de comunicación que transcienden nuestro entendimiento. Ambas mujeres se ponen de pie y se marchan del salón dejando a los dos jóvenes a solas.

Sentados en el mismo sillón ninguno se atreve a mirar al otro. Tomoyo siente que su corazón quiere salir de su pecho en cualquier momento y el silencio de Eriol no mejora la situación. ¿Qué estará pensando el varón?

-No me dijiste que regresabas tan pronto- Inicia la joven amatista.

-No lo tenía pensado. Iba a durar un poco mas pero, algo surgió.

-¿Algo, dices?

Eriol guarda silencio. Los rumores en Londres son fuertes. Mucho. Mas por el circulo de amigos o conocidos en común de aquella sociedad londinense. Pero no se atreve a romper el silencio.

-Tomoyo… - Dice dándole el frente pero sus ojos amatistas le hacen hesitar. ¡Santo Cielo! Se había prometido enfrentar las cosas con valentía y arrojo.

Pero solo surge cobardía.

-Si… ¿Eriol?

Eriol suspira y se levanta paseando nervioso delante de la joven de ojos azules. Parece no querer hablar. No saber de que hablar.

Aquella situación pone a Tomoyo aun más nerviosa.

-Lo que quiero tratar contigo es delicado. – Inicia con un tono de voz que Tomoyo duda que es de su amigo. –necesito que me hables con la verdad… y prometo controlar mi temperamento.

-Eriol: me asustas.

-Lamento tomar este tono de voz contigo. Pero mis sentimientos por ti…- hesita nuevamente- Eres especial para mi. Eres mi amiga… mi mejor amiga…

-¿Tu mejor amiga?

Eriol asiente y Tomoyo siente un bloque sobre su pecho. _"Una amiga…. mi mejor amiga" _-"_Solo eso… nada mas que eso Tomoyo_".

-Tomoyo ¿Acaso Hideoshi te ha hecho alguna proposición? Pregunta francamente después de unos segundos.

-¿Proposición?

-Si proposición. ¿Te ha propuesto matrimonio?

Tomoyo se extraña ante aquella pregunta por lo que niega con su rostro y finalmente dice- no. – notando irremediablemente el alivio que se refleja en el cuerpo tenso del varón quien se sienta nuevamente a su lado y lleva ambas manos a su propio rostro. –Eriol ¿Qué te pasa?

-Santo Cielo. – Dice Eriol aliviado y riendo nervioso. – Gracias Dios.

-Eriol ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Me estás asustando… - Analizando unos instantes- ¿A eso ha venido Beth también?

-No. Beth vino a conocer a Sonomi y a verte a ti Tomoyo. Ella no tiene que ver en esto.

-¿Por qué crees que Hideoshi me ha propuesto matrimonio? – Pregunta Curiosa. - ¿Va a proponerme matrimonio? – Pregunta alarmada.

-Por tu tono de voz deduzco que no es lo que quieres.

-Hideoshi y yo… - dice ella nerviosa ahora observando con miedo a Eriol. – Es muy pronto…

-No es lo que quieres- dice con firmeza y sus ojos índigos destellan de alivio.

-No. Hideoshi y yo no estamos en los mejores términos. Eriol: no se que le vi. Creo que es el hecho que se parece a… fui una tonta. No tengo sentimiento alguno por Hideoshi.

Eriol la observa en silencio con un sentimiento egoísta dentro de si. Y es que la idea que su hermano y Tomoyo estando juntos le carcomía dentro de si. Solo porque aquel orgullo masculino no quiere ser herido nuevamente por el rechazo de la amatista que solo le ve como un amigo.

-Pero… ¿A que viene la pregunta?

-Hideoshi no sabe esto- Dice Eriol recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho a su madre… entre muchas cosas mas. Y claro los encabezados de los tabloides de Londres…. Los rumores en la familia de Mitzuki… todo. Hay algo que no encaja. – Para Hideoshi ustedes siguen juntos.

-Debe de suponerlo.

-Tomoyo: no creo que él supone nada.

-Eriol: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué viene esto? ¿Qué ocurre?

Los ojos de Eriol se muestran unos instantes desérticos a su inquisición. Eriol trata de retirar su mirada de las amatistas pero Tomoyo le toma el mentón en una acción inocente… solo en un principio.

Aquel roce cobró a cada quien lo suyo: A Tomoyo la hizo sentirse tensa de repente pero no puede retirar la mirada de aquellas orbes que de un momento a otro cambiaron: aquella mirada índigo mostró un recelo que Tomoyo supo entrever. También para el varón aquella mirada llena de consternación le llenan de una esperanza que no creía ser merecedor.

-Debes de ponerle fin a Hideoshi- Dice Eriol cerrando la mano que aun permanece en su mentón firme y masculino con una de las suyas. Las palpitaciones en el pecho de Tomoyo se incrementan con aquel roce y la mirada intensa sobre la suya.

"Por Dios… se ve tan pero tan…" Suspira por sus adentros la amatista no pudiendo evitar el pasear su mirada por todo su rostro.

Eriol se tensa y se pone de pie rompiendo el contacto. Tomoyo nota como no quiere mirarle. Tal vez queriendo evitar malos entendidos.

-¿Cómo está Fuutie? – Pregunta Tomoyo haciendo conversación y no sabe en realidad que le hizo preguntar por la hermana de Shaoran.

-¿Fuutie?

Tomoyo asiente lentamente. Pero Eriol no le ve. Se conforma con ir a una repisa llena de fotos de ella en su infancia y durante los años siguiente. Incluso vio una foto de su cumpleaños numero diecinueve (deduce que son diecinueve por los números en el pastel) y a su lado no es difícil reconocer a Sakura.

-No se. No la he visto desde hace mucho.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Fuutie Li tiene su vida y yo la mía.

-Pensé que tu y ella…

-¿Qué? –Pregunta ahí dirigiéndole una mirada intrigada. –¿Qué estamos involucrados?

Tomoyo asiente.

-Si te dimos esa impresión, todo fue idea de Fuutie. – Confiesa atrayendo la mirada de Tomoyo entre sorpresa y pánico.

-¿Su idea?

-Tiene la tonta presunción que si me veías con ella, dejarías a Hideoshi.- Confiesa dejando su orgullo a un lado.- Tomoyo: vengo a ser claro contigo acerca de Hideoshi por la bomba que se aproxima.

-¿Bomba?

-Algo pasará… sino es que estás enterada ya. Pero en fin – encogiéndose de hombros.- No se que tanto te habrá contado Hideoshi acerca de Kaho Mitzuki y él.

-¿Disculpa?

-Voy a ser claro contigo. Algo que debí de hacer desde un principio. Dejarás que termine sin interrupciones y luego te preguntaré algo: algo que tengo pena y odio el tener que hacerlo pero es importante. Muy importante. Y necesito que prestes atención.

Eriol saca su corazón al aire contándole a Tomoyo todas las incertidumbres que Hideoshi ha ocasionado en su vida desde tiempos lejanos; Tomoyo escucha sorprendida de labios del varón como Kaho Mitzuki le engañó a vísperas de su matrimonio y como es posible según palabras del varón que la relación entre ambos fuera fría, distante y tensa.

-Por eso no dudo que aunque Hideoshi pudo mostrarse ante ti interesado, esté al mismo tiempo jugando contigo y enredado con Kaho también. –Tomoyo baja su mirada abochornada a lo que él añade con gentileza- Disculpa por ser tan sincero contigo; pero he comprendido que tal vez si hubiera sido honesto contigo desde el primer momento, tal vez, solo tal vez, nada de esto habría pasado con Hideoshi.

-Había escuchado algo relacionado con él y Kaho. – Dice recordando alguna conversación- Pero ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto Eriol?

-No lo lamentes cariño. En realidad, me ha hecho un favor. Kaho es todo menos una buena mujer- dice sonriendo con cierta tristeza. Tomoyo se pone de pie y camina a su persona pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de él y abrazándole con ternura. Eriol se tensa por unos segundos agradeciendo su gesto de abrazarle.

Porque estaba necesitando aquello.

Tomoyo sube su mirada al rostro de Eriol y en una acción que no fue buscada, Tomoyo levanta su cuerpo de puntitas para buscar los labios masculinos que sorprendidos aun aciertan para responder el contacto. Aquel abrazo al momento que la boca masculina se acostumbra a la tibieza del roce, se funde mas, apretándose contra la figura de Tomoyo sintiendo el respiro la mujer.

Eriol siente como si una fiera rugiera en el interior de su persona mientras sus sueños se hacen realidad. No sabe que impulsó a Tomoyo a dar el primer paso pero se siente en la gloria. Teme profundizar su roce pero aun así lenta y pausadamente logra que ella le de la bienvenida a su boca sintiendo el sabor dulce de su interior y una ola caliente arrasa con su interior sintiéndose en la gloria.

Su aliento se agota y tiene que separarse y a regañadientes lo hace. Cuando abre sus ojos encuentra que Tomoyo se encuentra con un intenso sonrojo y no le mira. Pero aun sigue abrazado a él.

-¿Qué significa esto? - pregunta con gravedad por el beso.

-Yo… yo lo siento… pensé que… - Tomoyo trata de separarse de él pero los brazos masculinos le insisten a quedarse pegada a él. Levanta su mirada para encontrar una mirada llena de satisfacción y una sonrisa de satisfacción que le hace sonreír tenuemente.

-No sabes cuanto he esperado por esto Tomoyo- dice con sinceridad y alivio. Su voz murmura para decir entre pausas de besos cortos y caricias- Tanto, tanto, tanto…

-Por favor perdóname… - Dice ella con aprehensión contra su cuello mientras él reparte besos cortos por sus mejillas y cuello. Tomoyo temblaba en sus brazos- Fui una tonta… no debí de rechazarte y luego…

-Olvidemos el pasado. Quiero que estemos juntos Tomoyo – Dice contra su oído – quiero que estemos juntos… se que ahora mismo debo de volver a China … no puedo postergar mi ausencia mas… y se que tu tienes que ocuparte de Industrias Daidouji hasta que tu madre esté bien.

-¿A que tienes que volver a China, Eriol? ¿Acaso no me contaste que ya no requieren tu presencia más allá?

Eriol frunce su rostro guiándole al sofá. La mirada curiosa de tomoyo se incrementa al ella decir. - ¿Qué ha pasado, Eriol?

-Tomoyo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Sakura?

-¿Sakura? Hace unos días ya. En realidad sabe que estoy ocupada y no soy la única… ella tiene mucho trabajo… ¿Por qué?

En aquel instante, ingresan al salón Beth y Sonomi y la segunda trae un rostro de notable preocupación. – Tomoyo… hija.

-¿Madre? – Pregunta poniéndose de pie preocupada al notar el rostro pálido y cansado de su progenitora.

-Tienes que llamar a Sakura…- dice con aprehensión conociendo de antemano gracias a las confidencias de su hija la historia de esta con cierto millonario.- Debe de saberlo por alguien que la quiere… alguien de confianza.

-¿Saber? ¿Saber que? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurre? – ahí observando por ultimo a Eriol quien mantiene una mirada de total preocupación y una seriedad que tensa a Tomoyo.

-Kaho Mitzuki está embarazada- Dice Beth ante el silencio de su hijo – y ha declarado que el hijo que espera es de Xiao Lang.

--

Sakura atiende varias llamadas internas aquella noche antes de retirarse definitivamente a casa. La asistente temporal llega a su despacho y dice que ya es hora de su salida a lo que se despiden mientras ella continua hablando por teléfono ya que habla con una de los talleres de extracción de diamantes buscando la manera de que no se vayan a huelga.

-.Hablaré con el señor Li al respecto pero no creo que pondrá objeción en ceder un poco mas del presupuesto para el incremento salarial. Después de todo ustedes son la mina que mas aporta anualmente. Aunque no puedo garantizar lo que me pide del 35 por ciento de incremento pero creo que puedo conseguir un 30 y es mi mejor oferta…- ahí escucha el bip que le anuncia la entrada de un nuevo correo electrónico a su cuenta. Sonríe tenuemente al escuchar la respuesta al otro lado de la línea- Tendrá la aprobación en una semana… buen día a usted también señor… - cerrando la llamada.

Se encuentra complacida consigo misma y su trabajo. Estira su cuerpo en la silla y bosteza agotada. Últimamente con más trabajo de la cuenta, no es imposible que se quede dormida. Observa tenuemente el enorme ramo de flores que reposa en una mesilla lejos de su escritorio y no hesita en sonreír al recordar el hermoso detalle de su novio quien llega precisamente el día de hoy según dice su tarjeta.

-Revisaré lo ultimo para marcharme…- dice distraída mientras abre su bandeja de correo electrónico- ojala sea cosa de un segundo… tengo que ir a casa a estar lista para cuando Shaoran llegue…

Su mirada se pierde en la bandeja de entrada cuando lee que el envío es "anónimo" y como tema dice "Debes ver esto". Extrañada de semejante mensaje lo abre. Quien envía el mensaje es un seudónimo y es un archivo de adobe. Espera que baje el archivo y el programa termina de cargar.

Cuando la imagen sale en pantalla sus ojos pasean la ilustración no comprendiendo lo que ahí dice: y no es por el asunto de que no entendiera lo que se lee ahí: Claro que lo entiende. La joven tiene habilidades para las diferentes lenguas. Es en verdad lo que se ve en la portada de aquella revista lo que le asusta.

No puede ponerse de pie porque sus extremidades no le responden. El corazón lo siente acelerarse y al mismo tiempo pesado. Muy pesado.

Se siente mareada.

Las palabras vuelan ante sus ojos en una broma sádica de su mente. La foto… la foto de ellos… juntos.

-No…- susurra mientras niega con su rostro- no, no no.

En aquel momento una persona entra a su despacho y la nota concentrada delante del ordenador pero no detecta nada fuera de lo normal. Sakura distraída por aquello no se percata de la persona que ha ingresado y por tanto no es de dudar su sobresalto cuando una rosa en su tallo es colocado entre la pantalla del ordenador y su rostro.

-Hola preciosa- dice el sujeto chino que viene con una sonrisa en sus labios y está tan feliz de ver a la mujer delante de él que no se percata de su rostro totalmente desencajado y que le mira con estupefacción. Extiende la rosa a su rostro nuevamente mientras dice.- Te eché de menos y no podía esperar a ir a tu casa esta noche… Sakura ¿Qué ocurre?

Y es que finalmente Shaoran se ha dado cuenta de su estado de estupor: no es por su presencia en la oficina. Es algo más y es preocupante: los ojos de Sakura se muestran doloridos, sorprendidos, sobresaltados y no se los quita de encima de los suyos: tampoco se percata que la rosa aun sigue contra su cara.

Porque Sakura solo mantiene la mirada en sus ojos.

-Dime que no es cierto…- es todo lo que ella articula a decir en un susurro pausado pero firme.

-¿Qué cosa no es cierto?

-Shaoran…

-Sakura: me estás preocupando.

Sakura como respuesta voltea la pantalla del ordenador a su dirección y Shaoran retira su mirada del rostro femenino para colocarla en el ordenador. Inmediatamente su rostro da unos cambios sorprendentes: De sorpresa, a estupefacción, a indignación… para sentarse delante de Sakura.

-¡Es el ultimo y mas bochornoso escándalo directo para la directora de Diamantes Li! – Dice Sakura después de unos momentos y con firmeza a pesar que tartamudea en un par de palabras. –Para toda la corporación… y que decir… - negando con su cabeza.- Me la han enviado ahora mismo. Lo peor es que dice que la entrevista con la misma Mitzuki estará dentro de esta edición que sale mañana… ¿Viste la fecha? ¡Mañana!

-Sakura… - Trata de decir Shaoran.

-Por supuesto tenemos que contraatacar… no puedo creer que Mitzuki se haya puesto en estos planes… imagínate… ponerse en el blanco del os medios de esta forma.

Shaoran nota su nerviosismo. Él mismo estaba aterrorizado… levanta su mirada a la mirada de la ojiverde y nota el temor en su mirada si resultara ser cierto.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido!?

Incluso el momento que subía los ascensores para verle, se sienten años atrás.

-.Porque es mentira… ¿Cierto Shaoran?

_**Como yo te ame,**_

_**Jamás**__** te lo podrás imaginar,**_

_**Pues**__** fue una hermosa de sentir,**_

_**De**__** vivir, de morir y a tu sombra seguir,**_

_**Así**__** yo te amé.**_

"_**Alejandro Fernandez: Como yo te amé" **_

Shaoran no asiente… tampoco niega. Baja su mirada. Para lamento de la ojiverde quien parece que en los segundos anteriores desde la entrada a su oficina buscaba una negativa de su parte.

Pero ¿Puede darle aquella respuesta que busca con tanto ahínco?

-Sakura…

-Deja de decir mi nombre…- dice finalmente ella sentándose pues ya sus piernas no pueden sostenerle. – Y responde este silencio… atrévete Shaoran… te reto. –Mirándole con el mentón en alto pero sus labios tiemblan.

Y sus ojos reflejan una duda que son el espejo de su alma… de su corazón.

Shaoran siente un enorme nudo en la garganta. Siente un contrapeso que lo guía al fondo de un abismo sin retorno.

Un hijo… Kaho Mitzuki tendrá un hijo…

Sakura se pone de pie y recoge sus cosas con rapidez. Ni se preocupa por apagar su ordenador. Solo quiere salir de allí; salir a toda prisa y no respirar el aire de aquel hombre.

Aquel hombre que amaba.

_**Como yo te amé ni en sueños lo podrás imaginar**_

_**Pues**__** todo el tiempo te pertenecí,**_

_**Ilusión**__** yo sentí que no fuera por ti así es como te amé,**_

_**Como**__** yo te ame por poco mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir.**_

"_**Alejandro Fernández. Como yo te amé" **_

Siente ganas de vomitar. ¡Había sido una tonta! Ha creído cada una de sus palabras. Cada una de sus promesas… ¿Para que? ¿Para aquello?

No puede soportarlo. No quiere explicaciones. Quiere aquel silencio. Aquel silencio acusatorio y culpable que el sujeto mantiene. Va cruzando a la puerta cuando le aferra el brazo.

-Pasó una sola vez- escucha venir de la voz del hombre.

Aquella oración hace que su corazón pierda el control y la firmeza que le ha dominado hasta aquel momento.

¿O es negación?

-Esa no es una excusa… pasó… y ella… ella y tu…

-Sakura: por Dios mírame…

-¡NO! – Ahí suelta su rabia e indignación.- ¡Creí en ti! Te di…- sonrojándose intensamente.- No…

-Sakura: nos amamos…- Dice Shaoran alarmado pues el buscaba su toque y ella huía a él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_**Es**__** verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir, **_

_**Comprendo**__** que fue una exageración lo que yo te amé, **_

_**Como**__** yo te amé…**_

"_**Alejandro Fernández. Como yo te amé" **_

Suerte que solo quedaba una empleada en todo el piso. Y aquella mujer se escondió tras su escritorio para que los jóvenes no le vieran. Pero en verdad lamentaba aquella situación.

-¡No digas! ¡Jamás lo digas! ¡Rayos! ¡Creí en ti!

-Pasó en Londres… no fue… - dice tratando de poner sus ideas claras mientras lucha porque ella quiere irse y él no lo permitirá. -¡Pasó una sola vez!

Sabe jamás la verá si llega a los ascensores.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tú te acostaste con ella! ¡Está esperando un hijo TUYO! – Dice ahí las lágrimas rodando sus mejillas. – Y tonta fui yo por creerte.

-¡YO TE AMO!

-¡ya nada de eso importa! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes!? Ya nada importa… ¡Eso no importa!

-Sakura por el amor…

-¡No me hables de amor! – Sin controlar su tono de voz.- Tu… traicionaste mi confianza…. Ahí está la consecuencia… ella- ahí cortando lo que va a decir.

-Sakura: Te juro que… - pero ella levantó su mano sobre el rostro de él para silenciarle. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor verdadero un dolor a perderlo

-No jures lo que no puedes cumplir. No… Lo lamento Shaoran… lamento mucho que te hayas entregado a ella. Lamento que hay un hijo por nacer que no tiene nada que ver en esto.

_**No creo que algún día **_

_**Lo puedas entender...**_

_**Tendrías que enamorarte **_

_**Como hice yo de ti,**_

"_**Alejandro Fernández. Como yo te amé" **_

-No hagas esto… no hagas esto Sakura. Me quiero casar contigo… - sujetándole por los brazos y Sakura esta vez no lo impide.- No renunciaré a ese niño. Pero por Dios: no me dejes… - En un intento desesperado se deja caer de rodillas apretando sus manos contra sus piernas y su figura. Sakura con lágrimas que ya han bañado todo su rostro mira al cielo pidiendo la fuerza y la clemencia para hacer lo que tiene que hacer. –Perdóname… cometí un error… fui un idiota… pero estaba dolido. Me dolía tu rechazo y yo… yo…

-Lo siento. – Dice en un murmullo que es escuchado por Shaoran. – Pero no puedo… no puedo… me dijiste que no hubo nada… me dijiste que olvidara a Kaho. Que solo importábamos tú y yo. – Haciendo una pausa para limpiar su rostro con la manga de su camisa – que me amabas.

-YO te amo.

_**Para así saber como yo te amé…**_

_**Como yo te amé…**_

"_**Alejandro Fernández. Como yo te amé" **_

-Y tendrás un hijo con alguien que no soy yo- su tono de voz aunque es quebrantado muestra una firmeza que Shaoran no quiere mirarle a los ojos. – Ese es el precio a pagar. No puedo prestarme a cotilleos… tu tendrás un hijo con ella…- dice pausadamente.- Debes de estar a su lado.

Shaoran escucha sus palabras y las siente como si fueran un murmullo: y es porque millones de pensamientos al mismo tiempo surgen en su mente. Y una de ellas es un hijo no-nato en el cuerpo de otra.

Otra que no es su amada Sakura.

_**No creo algún día me lo puedas entender**_

_**Tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti,**_

_**Para así saber**_

_**Como yo…**_

_**Te amé…**_

"_**Alejandro Fernández. Como yo te amé" **_

Cuando reacciona es por el ruido del ascensor. Levanta su mirada para notar que Sakura no está delante de él. Y lo último que ve es el elevador cerrarse con la chica en su interior.

--

Los toques en su puerta son suaves y persistentes. Sabe que llevan largo tiempo tocando a la puerta pero ella no tiene deseos de ver a nadie. Se quedó dormida la noche anterior precisamente del cansancio de tanto llorar y con ayuda de un relajante que tomó pues sentía que su corazón se saldría de su persona en cualquier momento. Aun lleva la ropa del día anterior pero no los zapatos.

Su mente ha maquinado desde las seis de la mañana la manera para desaparecer. Porque eso es lo que tiene deseos alguien cuyo corazón ha sido hecho añicos por quien se supone que le ama.

No sabe nada de él. No respondió sus llamadas. Desconectó sus teléfonos. Apagó su celular. Siente su alma romperse y no hay forma de recuperarse de semejante decepción.

"_Era perfecto…. Ese es el asunto: no hay hombres perfectos"_ Piensa ya con jaquecas de que tanto insiste alguien en su puerta. Se aproxima ya a la sala porque definitivamente si es Shaoran lo mandará lejos de su vida… lejos de ella.

Y ella se iría.

Suficiente tenía enfrentando a Kaho Mitzuki cuando solo era el juguete del momento. Pero es muy duro… es difícil.

"_Un hijo… un hijo de ellos" _

Apretó sus manos con fuerza. Las sentía frías. Todo en su cuerpo lo siente frío.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunta con la voz entrecortada.

-Señorita Sakura – Dice alguien a quien reconoce. – Es Wei… vengo con el señor Hien.

Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida y no hesita en abrir la puerta. ¿El señor Hien? Pero ¡El debe de estar en cama! No está en condiciones de salir. Quita los cierres de seguridad y cuando abre la puerta nota a Wei de pie y en una silla de ruedas a Hien Li.

-¿Por qué ha hecho esto? – dice Sakura molesta, preocupada, sorprendida y halagada en un sentido casi egoísta: Hien Li iba pulcramente vestido pero está cansado. – No debe de esta afuera… ¡podría hacerle daño! ¡Oh Wei! ¿Cómo se prestó para esto?

El gentil sirviente de los Li no responde. Por el otro lado el cuerpo del padre de Xiao Lang, se ha ido gastando y ya no anda solo por eso la silla de ruedas; a su nariz entra un tubito para ayudarle a respirar.

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Si, claro – dice Sakura pues su sorpresa es tan grande que no recuerda en verdad que hace aquel hombre en su departamento.

Es mas, nunca había ido a su departamento. Cierra detrás de ellos y no puede evitar mirar compasivamente al hombre que es el padre de Shaoran… su Shaoran… su mirada se frunce al recordar el sabor amargo de su traición.

-Siéntese Wei… por favor- invita Sakura- Puedo invitarles una taza de té o…

Wei niega con su rostro cortésmente y observa a su señor. ¿Quien le diría que sobreviviría al final, a su señor?

-Hija…- dice Hien con ternura. – no tienes que mostrar esa fortaleza tuya conmigo. Supe lo que pasó.

Sakura abre sus ojos y no evita ocultar su profunda tristeza. Su sentimiento de soledad. Nadie sabe aun lo que pasa… la noticia no pudo haber viajado tan pronto y haberse hecho publica en menos de veinticuatro horas.

-Xiao Lang fue a verme – Explica Hien pues nota su duda. Al escuchar el nombre del hombre baja su mirada y busca fortaleza.- Se que lo que hizo estuvo mal… pero hija: él te ama.

-.El problema no es que me ame y usted lo sabe. El problema es…- ahí sollozando al recordar aquella maldita imagen en su ordenador.- ¡Todo el mundo lo sabrá! ¡Le dará un hijo a Mitzuki!

-Eso no tiene que ver en quienes ustedes son.

-Disculpe. Le aprecio mucho… como a un padre…- dice Sakura cortándole y poniéndose de pie – pero si viene a defenderlo… le pediré que deje mi departamento.

-Se que estás herida. Pero no vengo a defender a Xiao Lang. Él se puede defender solo. Es después de todo, un hombre ya. Pero estoy preocupado por ti. Temo por ti, hija.

-Yo estoy…

-No estás bien. Te comprendo y tu lo sabes. Sabes mi historia de desamor y de lágrimas con Ieran pero siempre le respeté y le tuve cariño.

-No es lo mismo. Él… yo… ella…

-Claro que es lo mismo. Sientes tu corazón roto. Sientes que el mundo se derrumba a tus pies… sientes que el sol no volverá a salir en tu vida. Sientes que…- hace una pausa- sientes que jamás volverás a ser feliz… y sientes que nadie, nadie reemplazará este sentimiento.

Sakura guarda silencio mientras limpia las lagrimas silenciosas que recorren su rostro. La mirada de Hien – la misma de Shaoran- le devuelven una mirada de comprensión y por supuesto entendimiento que erizaron la piel a Sakura. Pero es mas por el sentimiento de estar viendo a los ojos de Shaoran.

-No puedo perdonarle.

-No te pediré que lo hagas.

-¿A que ha venido entonces?

-A ver si estás bien por supuesto y a agradecerte. Como te dije, antes de que la noticia se hiciera pública, Xiao Lang ha venido a verme anoche. Está destruido, confundido se siente derrotado y traicionado.

-¿Traicionado?

-Admite que pudo haber tenido un desliz con esa modelo. Pero fue algo que nunca se repitió mientras estuvo aquí… pero hija: es notable que si la noticia se hizo pública tan deprisa fue porque la misma mujer tuvo algo que ver… para que saliera a la luz tan pronto.

-¡Como se presta para esto Señor Li! ¿Acaso Shaoran no tiene voluntad propia que no puede venir él a decírmelo!? – Dice con un dolor amargo.

-Hija: Xiao Lang puede defender sus propias batallas… pero está sumamente avergonzado contigo.

Sakura observa el sujeto unos segundos pero de repente le retira la mirada: mirarlo le causa tanto dolor.

-Olvídelo. Olvídelo ya… me doy por vencida. Me rindo.

-Jamás te has rendido.

-Pues empiezo hoy. – Dice Sakura acongojada. – Admito que él cometió un error pero eso no borra lo que pasó. No borra que viene un bebé en camino. Que lo tendrá con Kaho Mitzuki.

-El jamás le dará la espalda a su hijo. Puedes estar ahí para él hija… tener ustedes sus propios hijos. Tener una vida, juntos.

-No. No ¡no! Eso no es lo que quiero yo. – Dice con sollozos. – Amo a Shaoran ¿Lo entiende? ¡Lo amo! Y él me hizo entender que NADA pasó entre ellos… ¿Cómo podré confiar en él otra vez?

Hien la ve perder el control. Wei avanza hasta la joven y le extiende su pañuelo de bolsillo mientras Sakura busca la manera de componerse. Hien impulsa su silla hasta el sofá donde está la joven y busca sus manos con un sentimiento de comprensión y complicidad que Sakura percibe y no la rechaza. Cuando el hombre le guía a sus hombros para que ella se desahogue.

-Aun así te doy las gracias. Lamento esto. Lamento en verdad que la historia de ustedes termine de esta forma. Te admiro porque renunciar al amor como lo haces…- hesitando continuar- Pero te doy las gracias por regresar a mi hijo a mi. Xiao Lang buscó consejo y palabras de ánimo de mí. La última persona que un año atrás iría a buscar.

-Soy egoísta… lo se. Amé a su hijo… aún lo amo. Pero no permito que otra le de un hijo. Y tampoco le pediré que le abandone. Ella necesita de él ahora… más que nunca… es el hijo de ambos. Pero lo que me duele…- hipa- lo que en verdad me duele… es que no fue honesto conmigo… no me dijo que se había acostado con ella… que no me dijera….- ahí no soporta los sollozos. – Que sea de "Ella" el hijo que espera… ¡De ella!

-Lo se pequeña… lo se- dice besando sus cabellos.

Sakura tarda unos instantes en recomponerse. Dice con lentitud.- No puedo estar aquí…- murmura más para sí que para los dos hombres. –LO siento tanto Señor Hien… le he fallado. En proporciones catastróficas… no debí permitir que mis sentimientos tomarán lo mejor de mi; mi juicio se nubló…aunque estas hallan sido sus intenciones originales… - Agrega limpiando sus lagrimas e hipando. –Ahora no puedo permanecer aquí o en la empresa… es muy dolo—roso.

-Xiao Lang está listo hija- dice Hien imaginándose lo que Sakura dice entre líneas. – No pudiste haber hecho un mejor trabajo. Lo comprendo.

-Lo echaré mucho de menos- Dice Sakura y Hien asiente abrazándole nuevamente.

-Pediré el avión privado de la empresa.

-No quiero que Xiao Lang lo sepa… -Hien asiente comprensivo. – Voy a casa… de ahí, no se. Pero no puedo estar aquí…

Hien asiente en silencio a su decisión nuevamente.

-Necesito un enorme favor…- dice Sakura – Despídame de sus hijas. Lamentaré no hacerlo yo misma.

-Hija: creo que subestimas a mis hijas. Cuando la noticia se sepa, no dudo que vendrán a brindarte su apoyo.

-Tardaré unos días en dejar todo listo. Pero me marcho; me marcho para no volver aquí… no quiero volver aquí jamás.

-Jamás es mucho tiempo querida niña… y se que no me queda mucho tiempo – Ahí Sakura nota que la situación con Hien sigue ahí: no importa todo lo que pasa con Shaoran o con Kaho o cualquier otro.

Hien morirá pronto.

-Te pido por favor, que cuando el momento este cerca, permitirme verte una última vez… - Sakura baja su mirada ahora acongojada por su petición. – Permite que Wei vaya por ti… - ahí moviendo sus cabellos y acicalándolos con ternura; con amor paternal. – quisiera verte antes…

Pero Sakura no le dejo concluir pues se aferro a el con fuerza fusionándose en un abrazo que mostraba toda la consternación y preocupación por la situación. Porque simplemente se negaba a decirle adiós.

Aun no esta lista para decir "Adiós".

El sol no puede entrar en aquella semi oscura habitación gracias a las espesas cortinas que impiden su paso. Es un precioso día soleado y aun así se siente negro y lúgubre. La habitación tiene pocas pertenencias sacando la cama sencilla en aquéllos momentos ocupada; entre ellas un escritorio con unos portarretratos con fotos personales, un viejo álbum de fotos, una caja pequeña de pañuelos faciales vacía y un computador con la pantalla apagada. También hay varios recortes y primeras planas de los diarios más importantes.

_Diario Sol Dorado- "La modelo y el empresario: Esperan primer hijo" _

_Diario El Despertar de Hong Kong "Mitzuki espera primogénito: Padre, Li" _

_Diario Nueva China "Modelo de Japón Encinta del heredero más rico de China" _

_Diario Oriental Times "¡Es posible! Sueño hecho realidad: Modelo y el Millonario esperan retoño"_

_New York Times "Soltero de China y Modelo esperan hijo"_

_London Times: "Poderoso empresario oriental y modelo a la espera de un hijo"_

_Diario Tokio Times: ¡Exclusiva "Estamos muy felices y esperamos que sea Varoncito" Habla la modelo Mitzuki y confirma su embarazo del Magnate Li. _

_Diario Nuevos Horizontes "Esperamos una boda muy privada" confirma Mitzuki. Fotos de la pareja pagina 12. _

Del otro lado de la habitación y sentada en posición fetal una mujer de cabellos café se cubre hasta la cabeza y sus sollozos apenas son detectables.

Han pasado dos días y aun no sale de su habitación. Por dos días ha estado sumida en un estado de desesperación, incredulidad, hastío y desesperanza.

Tanta desesperanza.

Dos días antes tenía una dicha en su persona que creía tener el poder de cruzar el atlántico a pies si se lo proponía.

Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre.

Y eso se lo había enseñado una sola persona:

Kaho Mitzuki.

Cuando los toques provenientes de la puerta de su departamento se hicieron mas insistentes fue que se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba: aunque no se detuviera de llorar; de rogar que aquello fuera todo, una vil mentira.

Fruto de una imaginación retorcida y maléfica.

No iba a responder los insistentes toques en la puerta. No tiene deseos de ver a nadie… de hablar con nadie. Pero los insistentes toques la sacan de quicio.

"_Váyanse_" Grita en su cabeza cubriendo sus oídos "¡Váyanse ya! No quiero ver a nadie"

Pero su súplica no es escuchada.

Los golpes cesaron de un momento a otro.

A los diez minutos escucha unos pasos pero no le importa: la puerta de la habitación es abierta y la luz es encendida. Una voz gentil suena llamándole pero Sakura no le importa.

Sigue derrotada en su dolor.

-¿Sakura? – Vuelven a llamarle. Le retiran la manta de la cabeza y la luz de la habitación le cegó por un omento y ella se queja: hace dos días que no ve otra luz que no sea de la habitación en penumbras.

Los días pasan sin que se percate. Y no le importa.

-¿Sakura? – vuelven a repetir y ahí levanta la mirada a unos ojos castaños que le miran con sopesar y mucho dolor. Es notable la sorpresa en la mirada de la joven Li quien no lo pensó dos veces en ir a buscar a la joven de ojos verdes.

-…

-Por todos los Dioses… Sakura…- dice no evitando su consternación. Busca confortarle con un abrazo pero Sakura se retrae a si misma mirándole con indignación.

-Vete de aquí – dice como primeras palabras en dos días. Pero Fuutie no sabe esto.

-Estoy preocupada por ti. ¡Nadie te ha visto en dos días ya! Pregunté en la casa… Wei me trajo. Xiao…

-¡No te atrevas! – grita desacoplando nuevas lagrimas por sus mejillas. -¡No menciones su nombre!

-Sakura: por Dios…

-Déjame. Vete… - dice a borbotones e hipando constantemente.- Si vienes… a mortificarme… vete ahora…

Fuutie se contrae un instante observándole dubitativa: es notable el dolor que siente su amiga.

Pero aun mas, que no puede esconder lo que significa las noticias de su hermano y Mitzuki para ella. Lo que verdaderamente significan.

Incluso cuando llegó a China no perdió tiempo: se entrevistó con su hermano para reprocharle el hecho que Kaho se atreviera a revelar lo que ella llamaba "aquella tontería".

Pero su hermano estaba mas serio de lo usual; incluso las ojeras demarcaban su galán rostro.

_-¿Puedes imaginar mi indignación cuando levanto aquel diario y me sale semejante noticia!? – Se burla la joven con perspicacia mientras su hermano permanece más sobrio de lo normal (si eso es posible). – Me he encontrado con varios periodistas en el transcurso de mi regreso y les he dicho que es imposible. ¡Tú no te fijarías en semejante mujer! _

_-Fuutie… _

_-¡Incluso Mei me ha llamado horrorizada! ¡Ni digas nada de nuestras hermanas! Están indignadas, solo puedo imaginarme el alboroto que armará Hien cuando les ponga la mano encima a Mitzuki o a ese odioso de Hideoshi. – Dice con exasperación. – Pero ¿Qué piensas hacer tu? Lo mas aconsejable es que convoques una conferencia de prensa… emitas un comunicado desmintiendo las atrocidades que dice esa mujer… y luego, tomes a los abogados de la empresa y la entierres en demandas por perjurio y difamación… _

_.-Fuutie: no puedo desmentirlo. _

_Unos segundos de silencio prosiguen aquella declaración que la joven china definitivamente no se espera: observa a su hermano un instante para aclarar su mirada y levantar sus cejas y en un tono de voz nada de ella (por lo sobrio), pregunta. - ¿Qué quieres decir? _

_Shaoran Li hasta aquel momento ocupa una silla del salón donde alguna vez Sakura y Tomoyo jugaron con aquellas cartas del juego de mesa. _

_Para Shaoran parecían siglos desde aquel momento. _

_-Algo pasó en Londres- dice con sobriedad y sonando avergonzado. Su hermana no le retira la vista de encima pero su rostro se contrae más y más y su ceño se frunce notándose un poco el parecido entre ellos. –Es posible que Kaho… _

_-¡No! ¡No lo digas! – dice la modelo poniéndose de pie y sintiendo un escalofríos. - ¡No te creo capaz! _

_Shaoran no dice nada. _

_-¿Qué pasa contigo Xiao Lang? ¡Que pasa con los hombres de este mundo!_

_-Lo siento Fuutie. No sabes cuanto lo siento. _

_Un silencio profundo cae entre ambos. Fuutie respira profundo y su mirada es de total decepción a su hermano menor._

_-Te hacía más concienzudo Xiao Lang: Te advertí de esa mujer. – Dice con una voz que nunca ha usado con su hermano. Y hasta a Shaoran le sorprende escucharle. _

_-Lo se. Lo se. ¿Crees que no lo se!? Demonios: No sabes nada de lo que he perdido… por esto… _

_Otro silencio profundo. _

_-.No se Xiao Lang. No puedo creerlo… tenemos que estar seguros…- estudiando lo que iba a decir a continuación con sumo cuidado. – Aunque exista la posibilidad que sea un Li en verdad, está el hecho que ella no es una santa… otro podía ser el padre… Hideoshi por ejemplo. _

_-Hideoshi está en una relación con Daidouji. _

_-Eso no asegura que mantenga los pantalones en su sitio. – Dice con acidez y luego Fuutie guarda silencio: eso no evitó que Kaho estuviera con Hideoshi cuando ella era la prometida de Eriol. _

_-.¿Que vas a hacer? _

_-Por lo pronto la reputación de la empresa está en un riesgo profundo. Tomar medidas de lugar… hacerme responsable… de todos mis errores._

_-¿Cómo lo ha tomado Kinomoto? _

_La pregunta da justo en la llaga. _

_-¿Tan mal lo ha tomado? – Pregunta ella volviendo a sentarse.- Dile que te harás responsable de todas las repercusiones sociales que esto pueda traer… no es tan difícil. _

_-Fuutie: Sakura y yo… estábamos… involucrados… - Ahí si es verdad que ella no evita abrir ojos y boca de manera descomunal dejando entrever su sorpresa.- Mas de lo que crees. Más de lo que cualquiera creería. Iba a pedirle que fuera mi esposa. _

_-¡Madre Santa! – dice estupefacta. - ¡Oh Xiao Lang! – ahí notando las verdaderas repercusiones de la noticia del estado de Mitzuki. - ¡Oh, hermano! _

_-No quiere saber de mí. _

_-No la culpo. _

_-Hemos roto. _

_-No me sorprende. Kinomoto no se presta a estas cosas… pero eso pasó antes de que se involucraran ¿no? – ahí observando a su hermano dice con justa razón – Eres un idiota. – comprendiendo la respuesta de su silencio. _

_-¿Crees que no lo se? – Suspira melancólico y dice con voz entrecortada- Estuve con Mitzuki para vengarme de ella… para arrancarla de mí… - haciendo un gesto de exasperación con la mano.- Simplemente las cosas pasaron; tomé de mas aquella noche y desperté en la habitación de su hotel con ella desnuda a mi lado y yo… _

_-¡Ya no digas mas! – dice ella incómoda ante la conversación. Añade con exasperación. – La verdad que los hombres solo piensan con una sola cabeza y no es la que está encima de sus hombros… digo ¡Rayos Xiao Lang! ¡Perdiste a Sakura! Te enredaste con Mitzuki y va a tener un hijo tuyo… _

_-No recuerdo esto último ¡ya te lo dije! – Insiste Li a lo que ella le observa- no creas… bebí bastante esa noche… cuando desperté dije que no volvería a pasar… pero no se en verdad que pasó. _

_-El punto es que la consecuencia de lo que pasó y no te acuerdas crece dentro de Kaho- Haciendo una mueca de hastío - ¡Demonios! Lo ultimo que pensé es que terminaría siendo mi cuñada… - Ahí observando a su hermano – Padre no te dejará tener un hijo sin estar casado. _

_-Hien no toma las decisiones por mi o nosotros; yo pretendo responsabilizarme del niño Fuutie. Pero no me casaré con Kaho. _

_-No lo harás por Hien: pero lo harás seguro por la presión que impondrá Kaho. – suspira. – O alguien más. El asunto es que ella tiene en sus manos el As más importante: un heredero de los Li. Mas importante que los hijos de nuestras hermanas… tu hijo. _

_-No me lo recuerdes: Tengo una migraña desde que me enteré que no se me quita. _

_-¿Has hablado con Hien? _

_Asiente en silencio. Al menos hablo con Hien. El tal vez convencerá a Sakura de que piense. Razone las cosas. _

_-.¿Con Sakura? _

_-No tuve que decírselo. Ella se enteró. Fue quien me lo dijo. – haciendo una pausa añade. – Wei dice que se va del país próximamente… y no quiere nada que ver conmigo._

_-¡Rayos! Hablemos de mala suerte. – Dice con sopesar notando en los ojos oscuros todo el conflicto que existe en la persona de su hermano menor. – Esto no hará feliz a las otras Xiao Lang… Kaho Mitzuki es una lagartona. _

_-Por los Dioses, Fuutie: no es lo que necesito de ti- mostrándose por primera vez indefenso. –He perdido por esto a la única mujer que en verdad he amado en mi vida… no me hagas sentir peor. _

_Fuutie le palmó par de veces su hombro y luego lo dejó solo. A lo próximo, simplemente fue a donde Wei a solicitar la dirección de Kinomoto (algo le dijo que él podría saber donde vive) y salió para allá. _

-Me contó lo mucho que significas tú. Lo tanto que lamenta esto… Sakura…

-No me importa. – Dice con acidez y no evitando sollozar.- No me importa nada de lo que diga.

-Él te ama – Dice con intensidad la joven Li. Sakura niega con su cabeza tozudamente. – Se que te ama… me lo ha repetido y…

-¡Si quiere amar a alguien, que vaya con su mujer! – Grita.

-Sakura…

-¡No! ¡Mira lo que me ha hecho! – dice mostrando su rostro abnegado en lagrimas e hinchado de todo el llanto. – ¡Juró…! ¡Me prometió que jamás me lastimaría! ¡Que no haría nada para que yo sufriera! ¿A que le llamas tu esto? – Fuutie no sabe que responderle. - ¡Prometió que estaríamos juntos! Esto cambia mucho las cosas… ¿O me lo niegas!?

Fuutie permanece en silencio y no hace nada más que observarla volver a acurrucarse contra el lecho y pareciera que le ignora.

Pero un roce tibio en su hombro le hace percatarse que aun continúa a su lado. Con voz tenue, la china le dice.- Mi hermano no es un santo. Se que te ha lastimado. No excuso su proceder. Pero Sakura ¿Acaso permitirás que esa mujer arruine la oportunidad –posiblemente la única- de que tu y él sean felices?

Sakura tarda en responder para decir.- Ya su felicidad no me involucra a mí; su oportunidad de ser feliz… está al…- hipando- al lado de su hijo… el hijo que ella le dará.

Fuutie agacha su cabeza desesperanzada: Sakura es una mujer muy tozuda y es notable. Pero ella actuaría de la misma forma en sus circunstancias.

-Creo que no debes de estar sola en estos momentos.

-Estoy bien. – Dice ella secamente.- Déjame sola.

Fuutie no asiente pero sabe que no razonará con ella aunque se lo propusiera. Se incorpora y sale de la habitación pero no se marcha. Saca de su bolso su móvil y marca una tecla de la memoria. La llamada tarda en proceder pero finalmente escucha alguien responde. - ¡Eriol! Oye: ¿Tomoyo está contigo? Ponla inmediatamente en el teléfono… tengo algo urgente que decirle.

**_- - - - - - - Unos dias despues..._**

"_Han pasado diez días desde el anuncio al mundo del embarazo de la super modelo Kaho Mitzuki y Li Xiao Lang… gran heredero de las empresas "Diamantes Li". La noticia ha recorrido el mundo a una velocidad increíble"_ – Dice la mujer muy elegante vestida de rojo, en la televisión encendida en una de las salas de espera del concurrido aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Mientras unos hacen llamadas por sus teléfonos, revisan sus correos electrónicos y otros prestan atención a conversaciones inverosímiles unas cuantas caras miran la pantalla del televisor mientras la mujer prosigue _"Este anuncio ha coincidido y ha opacado en parte la declaración departe del Relacionador Público de Empresas y Diamantes Li sobre la salud delicada del presidente y fundador Hien Li. Claro que muchas noticias corporativas, de espectáculos y del mundo de negocios han sido opacadas y por supuesto no se les ha dado la atención debida ni en Hong Kong siquiera. Xiao Lang Li ha sido seguido en los últimos días y no declara nada para los periodistas. Ni siquiera habla de la situación con su padre, cuyo estado de salud parecía ser de desconocimiento total de todos… el relacionador público admitió que Hien Li ha estado enfermo desde un tiempo ya…" _

El hombre que sale en pantalla lee de unas hojas al decir _"Parece ser que el estado verdadero de salud de nuestro querido líder ha sido escondido hasta el momento. Empresas Li ha continuado trabajando con eficiencia por los últimos meses y la situación no ha cambiado en su directiva. Próximamente se apunta finalmente varias nuevas posiciones y por supuesto el puesto de Presidente de la Directiva a cargo de Li Xiao Lang continua impasible. Todo el cuerpo de accionistas, representantes y empleados de Diamantes Li muestra su dolor y simpatía a la familia de nuestro presidente y pedimos fortaleza para superar estos momentos difíciles" _

"_Parece ser que hasta el momento solo unos cuantos muy cercanos a Hien Li sabe de la verdadera condición de salud" Frunce un poco el ceño para decir. "Del mismo modo se ha informado que al Señor Li no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y actualmente se encuentra recluido en su lujoso departamento del Centro de Hong Kong bajo estricto cuidado de sus médicos de cabeceras y oncólogos. Por otro lado se ha visto la llegada a la residencia Li de Fuutie Li quien ha mantenido constante presencia en el departamento de su progenitor y por supuesto las visitas del heredero Li Xiao Lang han estado a la orden del día. Por su parte, este no emite un solo comentario respecto a la enfermedad de su padre, el embarazo de la super modelo japonés-inglesa Kaho Mitzuki o la repentina renuncia de Kinomoto Sakura: Su renuncia ha atrapado el mundo de Diamantes Li y todos aquellos acostumbrados a los rumores que siempre han rodeado a su persona y a Hien Li por sorpresa. Nadie en Empresas y Diamantes Li ha comentado las razones verdaderas de su repentina salida de la empresa y todo rodea supuestas especulaciones en que ella parece ha estado en desacuerdos con el Heredero Li._"

Otro hombre aparece en pantalla para decir "_En otras noticias relacionadas con Diamantes Li, la empresa ha caído tres puntos en la bolsa de valores luego de la noticia de la enfermedad de Hien Li y la renuncia de su mano derecha Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura ha trabajado por años para el magnate y la empresa ha alcanzado su cúspide corporativa en estos últimos meses gracias a la integración del hijo de Li y por supuesto a la nueva campaña de imagen lanzada por la dirección de empresas"_

"_En otras noticias este canal tendrá para esta noche la primera entrevista a la hermosa y talentosa Kaho Mitzuki quien tiene el honor de llevar consigo el primer hijo de Li Xiao Lang y heredero de la dirección de Empresas Li… y he aquí algunas cosas que se tocarán en la entrevista"· _sale en pantalla la imagen de Kaho con una sonrisa vacía e hipócrita mientras se encuentra bellamente maquillada.

La mujer de gafas oscuras y cabellos castaños se pone de pie para salir de la sala de espera con sus maletas en un carrito y por supuesto con la frente en alto. Su vuelo se adelantó unos cuarenta minutos antes de lo estimado y luego de ir al tocador y ha decidido aquellos momentos el descansar en la sala de espera, sale para encontrarse con su mejor amiga quien prometió recogerle.

Nadie a su alrededor la reconoce como La Kinomoto que hablan en las noticias. De todas maneras en Hong Kong fue una especie de "Celebridad" pero en casa simplemente es Sakura. Aquello le llenaba de una pequeña luz en su persona. Aquello y su esperanza.

Iba a extrañar a todos… por supuesto, le duele lo de Shaoran. Pero su partida es lo mejor para ella. Mejor para ambos. Al menos quedaba algo de consuelo para ella.

Cuando se abre paso por la sala común del aeropuerto no tarda mucho en ver a Tomoyo quien espera a un lado acompañado de una mujer vestida de chaqueta y gafas oscuras. Tomoyo Daidouji ataviada de traje de oficina sorprende a Sakura quien la última vez que le vio vestía de hippie. El abrazo de ambas no se hace esperar y duran unos instantes abrazadas como si fueran años la última vez que se vieran.

Una vez se separan Tomoyo le mira el rostro diciendo. – Te ves enferma. Supongo que la has pasado fatal.

-Gracias por venir a recogerme. – Dice Sakura como saludo. -.Estoy agotada y no estoy aun lista para enfrentar a mi padre. O a Touya.

-Tu habitación está lista en Casa. ¿Estás segura que no quieres…

-No. Aun no. Además preocuparía a Papá y necesito estar sola.

-Has estado sola en Hong Kong Sakura.

-No. Todos los días tenía que recibir a Fuutie Li pues amenaza con derrumbar mi puerta. Y conociendo a Fuutie no lo dudo quien llegaba al amanecer y se marchaba avanzada la noche. Tenía miedo de dejarme sola.- Haciendo una pausa- No, Tomoyo. Quiero pasar los próximos días tranquila. Sin interrogatorios. Sin el rostro de mi hermano diciéndome calladamente "_Te lo dije Sakura… te dije de ese "Gaki"-_ sonriendo vacía y no evita que los ojos se le posen las lagrimas. Ambas abordan el lujoso Mercedes de la familia Daidouji. Ya en el interior y saliendo del aeropuerto, Sakura pregunta., - ¿Cómo está Sonomi?

-Ansiosa de verte- Responde su amiga-. Sakura ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? Te ves muy pálida.

Sakura le mira a los ojos para responder con una sonrisa tenue – Solo estoy cansada. He tenido unos días fatales. – Ahí mirando por la ventana el paisaje- Extrañé Japón.

Tomoyo no insiste más pero sabe que no sacará nada de Sakura en aquel momento. La conoce bien y sabe que no conseguirá nada insistiéndole. Simplemente guarda silencio respetando el de la ojiverde mientras el coche se desliza por las avenidas concurridas de Tokio con dirección a Tomoeda.

Por el otro lado en la mente de Sakura fluyen tantas cosas que empieza a sentirse más agotada de la cuenta: La voz de la periodista dando la noticia general de los Li. La última vez que vio a Hien… a Fuutie y sus palabras de alivio, la última vez que vio su escritorio… sus juntas, sus momentos de triunfos, el primer día de trabajo al lado de Hien Li. También viene a su mente la primera vez que vio a Shaoran… el primer beso de ambos… la sonrisa de él… la primera vez que le hizo el amor…

E irremediablemente va al presente: Al presente cuando en el baño del aeropuerto ya en Tokio, decide darse fuerzas y averiguar aquello que le tormenta su persona… y descubrir que de su amor le queda un precioso recuerdo.

Y aquella prueba de embarazo casera que se hizo, le demuestra que el amor tiene muchas formas de profesarse.

Y en su caso es en la forma de un hijo…

Un hijo de ambos.

…un hijo del verdadero amor…

**-- Continuará. **

**¡Hola y besos a todos! Tengo que comportarme bien pues ya mi musa hizo de las mías y este capitulo 17 ha sido el que ha pagado. ¡Discúlpenme! No es mi intención hacerles sufrir pero… son cosas que pasan; para los que tenían la "Ligera" esperanza que lo de Kaho fuera mentira, les anuncio desde ahora que no lo es: Efectivamente, Kaho –Zorra-Mitzuki está embarazada y no fue "Milagrosa concepción" ¡Que final! Lo se… Sakura ¡También embarazada! Muchos los sospecharon y aquí están confirmadas- ojo todo esto estaba previamente escrito y las sospechas de ustedes comenzaron a partir del capitulo 15 . **

**La verdad que este capitulo ha traído muchos sentimientos encontrados a todos los personajes… Creo que lo mas lindo ha sido el encuentro de Eriol y Tomoyo además de la intervención de Beth la madre de Eriol mucho viene escondido tras la venida de la británica y por supuesto, su complicidad con Sonomi pero hay algo por ahí mas atrás que traerá unas cuantas sorpresas relacionadas con la elegante madre de nuestro querido Británico. **

**Ahora si, a responder unos cuantos de sus comentarios. **

**Minami. ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia. La verdad es que Mitzuki es una bruja en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero la verdad que le falta mucho daño por hacer- lo leerás en el avance- así que toma una pastillita para controlar tus arrebatos y rabia hacia esta mujer porque en verdad ¡Le falta mucho por hacer! En realidad y fuera de broma, Mitzuki la odio y al mismo tiempo ¡La adoro! Es un personaje tan divertido para trabajar – no es ironía de mi parte- es un personaje basado en una persona que en realidad existe, conozco y es de lo peor- ¡Uff Gracias a los Dioses no la he visto últimamente! Pero es capaz de todo esto y más. Un besito para ti y nos estaremos leyendo. **

**Kali. Gracias por tu interés pero mi manito está muy bien para usar asistente ya ji ji ji ji. En serio, muchas gracias por tus deseos de ayudarme pero como has leído la actualización fue antes de lo previsto y creo que muchos estarán rabiando y felices otros por el resultado… por otra parte, creo que querrán matarme . Besos para ti y te cuidas. **

**Aki-KHL. Gommen! Ya verás o habrás visto aquí que Shaoran si hizo algo feo UU muchas fans de S+S querrá ahorcarme pero en estos momentos mi amiga mikki me ha prestado su bunker así que ni intenten hechizarme . Pues Kaho pertenece a mucha honra al club de zorras incorporadas y de esas son muchas y no hay cura. No te desesperes que probablemente el capitulo 18 vendrá antes del mes :P no prometo nada porque tengo una mala suerte al asignar fechas así que solo te pido paciencia y disfruta esta actualización. Un abrazo. **

**Lk+b Gracias por tus deseos… en efecto mi manita ya esta mucho mejor . Jejejeje creo que al no sorprenderte quiere decir que eras una de las que sospechaba lo que pasaría desde el desplante de la modelo… ¡Esa mujer puede ser una verdadera arpía! Ahora bien, lamento mucho si este capitulo precisamente saca a flote respuestas no tan alentadoras a tus dudas y confusiones… pero este capitulo no es NADA con lo que se viene mas adelante (para mayores referencias leete el avance de mas adelante) un beso para ti y gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo como siempre. **

**Rosh Bernal. ¡HOLA CHICA! Un gusto y un placer leerte … Gracias por tu extenso comentario – como a mi me gustan :P- la verdad que este capitulo 16 trajo de todo pero este 17 armó mas problemas aunque avanzó otras cositas que se quedaban en el aire – entre ellas Tomoyo y Erik un - gracias por tu apoyo y por supuesto comprensión – necesito unas cuantas que lo entiendan que lamentablemente quisiera pasármela todo el tiempo escribiendo pero esto no saca el dinero para la comida. ******** Cuídate mucho y un beso para ti…. Chaito! **

**Anniita. Hola! Vaya que el capitulo 16 te dejo con la cara de WHAT!? Jejeje a mi misma me dejo asi cuando mi musa hizo de las suyas. En verdad me da mucho gusto que el capitulo haya tenido tanta aceptación y tantos comentarios divididos… pero como dije mas arriba, el capitulo bomba definitivamente es el próximo – valga mi humildad / pondrá a mas de uno con cara de grrrrrr quiero matarla… :P solo digo: estoy en el bunker que le he arrendado a mi amiga y esta protegido contra malos pensamientos y todo tipo de sortilegios :-P asi que nada de hechizos. Jejeje con relación a Touya kun y Misa, esa si es una parejita que tomara toooooodo su tiempo para desarrollarse pero leeremos mas de ellos en el próximo capitulo… besos para ti y te cuidas. **

**DoriSen. ¡Hola! Creo que es la primera vez que leo tu Nick asi que bienvenida ./ Gracias por apoyar la historia… espero que la escena de T+E haya sido de tu agrado en este capitulo pues es una de mis favoritas… jajajajacon relación a que Shaoran no hizo nada con Kaho, podrías leer la historia donde Shaoran habla de eso y notaras que Shaorancito jamás dijo que "No paso nada" simplemente que Kaho no es la mujer para el… y la trato de dejar por las buenas… y ella le advirtió que no podía "Usarla" lamentablemente nuestro chino querido es lindo, cierto pero no es un santo ******** y esperemos que aprenda de sus errores… **

**Sango. Hola… ya no podrás decirme que este capítulo también fue Lento jejejeje… el capitulo 16 fue la antesala de lo que se venia en este capitulo y con la sorpresa que nos dejo la mikki, bueno ¿A que fue mas conveniente o que? :P . Muchas gracias por tu apoyo tanto en ffnet como en Cronicas…. Lamento al responderte que no es una amenaza ligera de la zorra Mitzuki… en efecto esta embarazada y dejara todo su veneno en este capitulo 17 y en los siguientes capítulos hasta el final. Asi que paciencia… toma unos cuantos kleenex y disfruta esta actualización y por supuesto la siguiente. Besitos para ti y hasta una próxima. **

**Nerak Cibeles. Tienes razón… seguro ahora mismo andas tras algunos conjuros para echármelos por esta actualización… no podras y no pierdas tu tiempo porque estoy protegida de cualquier hechizo :P. Gracias por tus comentarios… la mama de Tomoyo definitivamente es un cambio para lo que estamos acostumbrados y en definitiva Tomoyo tiene demasiados lios en su cabeza para agregar una mama neurótica… lo que no será lo mismo en mi próximo fic. – Ahí tienes un avance- sip, estoy trabajando ya en el esquema del próximo ff que publicare al final de "alguien" un beso para ti y gracias como siempre por tus comentarios. Y hasta una próxima. **

**Mica. No soy malvada… si soy un angelito . Espero que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado… Gracias por tu advertencia con relación al apellido de la mama de Tomoyo. :-P pude arreglarlo hace un tiempo… el mismo dia que me lo advertiste y listo… asi que muchas gracias y espero que el próximo capitulo te agrade. **

**Chouri. ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Cuánto tiempo! :D/ Gracias por tus comentarios. Lamento que este capitulo será muy doloroso para ti… gommen! Pero asi es la vida. :P pues este capitulo tuvo sus altas y bajas pero definitivamente el siguiente será el capitulo bomba para muchos. **

**Besitos para ti. Que estes bien. **

**Kendapassoma. Como siempre puedo contar con el apoyo tuyo y de otras chicas que son leales a las actualizaciones y eso me agrada muchísimo. Sabes que los diarios les encanta exagerar las cosas y esa fuente de ese diario amarillista no es fiable… ¿o crees que si!? ¡Para nada! Son unos venenosos y Sakura por supuesto no creyó una palabra de lo que decían… en un principio. Gracias por tus comentarios siempre entretenidos y nos leemos en la próxima. Besos para ti. **

**Shiriko-Sakura. Únete al club… ¿Cuántas somos las que queremos matarla? ¡la lista es interminable! es una de esas mujeres que no quisieras cruzarte en su camino en siglos!! Odio a Kaho… y me encanta :P ¿Contradictorio, ne?! Pero asi es… la amo y la odio al mismo tiempo :P. lamento mucho no complacerte pero no puedo matar a Mitzuki… aun falta mucho daño de su parte y ya sabes besos para ti. **

**Avances para el próximo capitulo. **

_La elegante mujer se pone de pie ante la llegada del sujeto y dice con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro – No pensé que vendrías… por un momento, lo dudé. _

_-Tienes mucho coraje al mandarme a buscar – dice el hombre mirándole con una profunda indignación. –O eres muy tonta. - La hermosa modelo observa al acompañante del chino y este dice - ¿Qué quieres? _

_-¡Que manera de saludar a la "Futura madre de tu hijo".-Dice con acidez. - Deberías aprender modales Xiao Lang. – dice sentándose cómodamente nuevamente y mirando al hombre que permanece de pie – No te importará que me siente. El doctor me recomendó que dure de pie lo menos posible. Ya sabes… por nuestro hijo. _

_Shaoran le hace una señal a su acompañante y este sale de la habitación dejándoles a solas. Ambos se miden con sus miradas. – Tienes un descaro… -Dudando continuar.- no se como duermes de noche… _

_-Duermo perfectamente, muchas gracias. _

_-¡Déjate de juegos Kaho! –Dice con estrépito.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Porque tu abogado solo da vueltas y mas vueltas en las juntas… no se que pretendes porque no me voy a casar contigo. Así que el matrimonio no es lo que buscas. _

_-Claro que no lo harás. – Dice con naturalidad. – Eres un hombre enamorado de un recuerdo.-Dice con ironía.- Jamás me casaría contigo cuando me has rechazado en la anterioridad. Y sencillamente cuando he usado un hombre difícilmente vuelvo con el. _

_-¿Entonces que quieres? ¿Dinero!? _

_-¿Dinero?-Pregunta con altivez y una ceja levantada. - Tengo dinero… no como tú claro está… voy a retirarme – dice sin tapujos. – Y al hacer esto "Nuestro hijo" necesita todas las comodidades que puedes proporcionarles a un Li. La Mansion Li esta más que adecuada… para empezar- sonríe con veneno. _

_-¿La casa? ¿Quieres la casa? –Pregunta con incredulidad. _

_-Para empezar. _

_Shaoran conserva el silencio unos instantes para decir en un tono de voz – que atemoriza un poco a la modelo pero no se deja entrever – Eres una manipuladora de primera… debí…- Hesitando continuar hablando.- ¿Pretendes extorsionarme? _

_-No es la palabra que usaría. Más bien pagarás la manutención de tu hijo. – Kaho ve que Shaoran está perdiendo la paciencia que tiene a lo que agrega- Digo para empezar. También desearé que me abras una cuenta bancaria con una cifra sustantiva que estaré comunicándote con mi abogado. _

_-¿Qué te dice que cumpliré tus exigencias? _

_-Tu caballerosidad. –Revela con altanería.- Esa que hace que las mujeres suspiren por ti… esa que logro que alguien como tu "Adorada" Sakura se fijase en alguien como tu… ¡Ay! Suéltame… me lastimas Xiao Lang… - dice al encontrarse siendo sujetada en un brazo por el varón de ojos chocolates cuya mirada lanzaba llamas, _

_-Tú ocasionaste todo esto… ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de lo que pasó? _

_-¡No me burlo! ¡Suéltame! – Solicita dando traspiés por tratar de soltarse de él. – Recuerda… que estoy llevando un hijo tuyo… - Ahí Shaoran parece razonar y le libra de su agarre. Kaho se pasa su mano por la parte donde el hombre le ha sujetado. – Recuerda que no he ocasionado esto "Sola": se necesitan dos Xiao Lang… y tu eres la otra mitad… _

**Próximo Capitulo : "Corazón Herido" **


	18. Capitulo 18: Corazon Herido

1

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 18.- Corazón Herido.**

Sale por los jardines de la enorme mansión hasta llegar a la señora que toma aire fresco bajo una de las mesas cubiertas por una sombrilla. – Señora Sonomi. Muy buenos días.

La mujer recibe al recién llegado con una sonrisa a la par que termina de informarle algo a una joven que Eriol sabe que es la misma asistente de Tomoyo quien auxilia a la señora Sonomi a continuar sus negocios desde la casa.

Ha pasado unas dos semanas desde la llegada de Sakura a casa de Tomoyo y esta aun no confronta a su padre. Eriol sabe todo esto porque Tomoyo le mantiene al tanto. Él mismo no ha visto a Sakura aun pero si se puso en contacto con Shaoran y fue muy reacio en dar información.

-¡Eriol! Que gusto verte hoy domingo… ¿Acaso vienes a almorzar? – Pregunta con simpatía al ver al alto joven aproximarse con una tenue sonrisa.

-Ese es el plan – observando a su alrededor mientras le saluda con cariño. - ¿Y Tomoyo?

-Aun no baja. Supongo que está tratando de razonar con Sakura.

Él asiente en silencio y Sonomi le invita a sentarse a su lado. -¿Bien? ¿Qué pasa entre tú y mi hija?

Eriol se sonroja por un instante mirando a sus ojos violetas. – Nada escapa de usted señora.

-Soy una empresaria… pero soy madre de Tomoyo y sus ojos le delatan ¿Finalmente te ha elegido sobre Hideohsi? – Interroga con una expectativa notable.

-Quisiera decir que lo ha hecho. Pero no hemos hablado del asunto. Y dudo que ha hablado con él; no he sabido nada en dos o tres semanas de él y no lo hemos mencionado para nada. – Declara con cierto pesar. - Toda la situación de Sakura y Li nos tomó por sorpresa y la llegada de Sakura…

-Toma casi todo el tiempo libre de Tomoyo- Termina Sonomi mirando la ventana de la enorme mansión que es la habitación de Sakura. – Han sido amigas desde pequeñas. Estoy preocupada por Sakura. Ama a ese hombre.

-Y Li la ama. Pero ha cometido un error... y recoge las consecuencias. Cosa que Li no se merece es un buen hombre. –Haciendo un alto a sus palabras- Disculpe usted: estamos hablando de dos personas que no se encuentran presente. Se siente como si criticáramos…

-Siéntase en libertad de hacerlo. Sakura es como una hija para mí y velo por su bienestar. En más de dos ocasiones le he dicho que viene siendo hora que llame a su padre y le haga entender que está aquí.

-¿Todavía piensa en que está en Hong Kong?

-Me temo que así es. Kinomoto ha estado aquí unas seis veces en las últimas dos semanas e incluso cenó la pasada semana en casa. Sakura no salió de su habitación y advirtió a mi hija que me previniera de decir algo. – Dice con gesto preocupado mientras observa la ventana que pertenece a la habitación se Sakura.- ¿Qué es lo que pasó con ella en China?

-Está muy lastimada por lo ocurrido con Li.

-Conozco a mi pequeña Sakura- Insiste Sonomi con gesto de preocupación sincera.- Sakura no se dejaría derrotar por una situación como esa como un corazón roto… no mi Sakura.- Dice con persistencia.- No Eriol. Algo duro… muy duro para ambos ha ocurrido. Algo que ha puesto a Sakura en tales condiciones que no quiere enfrentar ni siquiera a su padre.

-Por Dios Sakura- Dice Tomoyo con vehemencia sentándose a su lado en la cama. La habitación es hermosa con unos grandes ventanales que dan al jardín donde en aquellos momentos y sin ellas saberlo, Sonomi y Eriol discuten la situación.- ¿Sabes cuantas veces ha estado aquí tu padre para ver a mamá? ¡Estamos desesperadas por contarle que estás aquí! –Su amiga aun guarda silencio.- Sino me dices que es lo que te ocurre ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-No me pasa nada- Responde finalmente.

-A mi no me engañas. Puedes decirle a quien quieras esa excusa pero a mi no. nos conocemos desde niñas. – Insiste abrazándose a su figura que yace cubierta por las sabanas y aun en pijamas- Eres una chica fuerte… nunca te has dado por vencida… y por primera vez que te veo sumida en una crisis…- evitando decir "nerviosa"- Deja al menos que le diga a tu padre que estás aquí… tal vez hablar con él… tranquilizarle…

_**Tal como una hoja que se lleva el viento me dejé llevar**_

_**Me encerraste en un beso**_

_**y no supe escapar: hoy que no te tengo**_

_**Desde la distancia te puedo jurar**_

_**Que te extraño en mis sueños**_

_**Que me dueles aun más"**_

_**¿es tan difícil comprender**_

_**que nuestros mundos sean tan diferentes?**_

-¡No! – Insiste – Tomoyo…- hace una pausa- No. No puedo… no puedo enfrentarle… será una decepción total. Soy una decepción total. – ahí no mirándole.

Tomoyo le observa dudosa. ¿Decepción? ¿De que habla su amiga? – Tu no tienes la culpa que Li haya cometido ese error.- Ahí nota como Sakura cierra los ojos. Su amiga de cabellos plomizos aprieta sus hombros en señal de apoyo cuando dice- Él cometió el error; él debe de asumir las consecuencias…

-Precisamente… eso hace… asumir las consecuencias de un error.- Dice Sakura entre dientes y con su rostro contra la almohada. –Lo hecho de menos… me duele…

-¡Ay Sakura! Como quisiera ahora mismo tener palabras de alivio para ti. Pero no hay nada mas que pueda decirte que no te he dicho en estas semanas… - haciendo una pausa- Tal vez… si hablaras con… -Haciendo una pausa- Sakura… ¿Por qué no hablas con él? El te adora…- Sigue con pausa añadiendo.- Sakura… Es cierto que Kaho le dará un hijo… pero tú eres a quien él ama… ¿Por qué no lo perdonas? El que ella tenga un hijo de él no quiere decir que tienen que casarse…

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Hasta Fuutie me ha dicho lo mismo hasta agotarse. El asunto no es que Kaho le de o no un hijo. Shaoran ha tenido mucho tiempo para venir por mí… ¡Venir a buscarme! – Dice llorando a borbotones- Sin embargo has visto los encabezados… todos hablan de lo bien que lleva la relación con Kaho. Va hasta al doctor con ella…

_**Como duele, no verte cada madrugada**_

_**Sentir como te extraña el alma**_

_**Haber tenido tanto**_

_**y no tener nada**_

_**Como duele, sentir el corazón vacío**_

_**Saber cuanto te necesito**_

_**Y ver que sigue entre tu y yo**_

_**Una barrera de amor**_

-Tu experiencia con la prensa es la perfecta explicación ¡Están haciendo noticias!

-No tomoyo. Conozco a Shaoran. Jamás faltará a su palabra… jamás permitiría que su imagen se vaya por los suelos… - y quitando las lagrimas de su rostro- Yo le enseñé eso. Todo ha sido mi culpa: Si no lo hubiera rechazado aquella vez… si mi conciencia no hubiera triunfado sobre mi corazón… ¡Es mi culpa que se haya acostado con ella! ¡Es mi culpa que le de un hijo ahora! Todo es mi culpa.

-Sakura: Piensa que pronto tu padre o Touya se darán cuenta que ya no trabajas para ellos. ¿Cómo tomarán la noticia que tienes semanas en Tokio y no has ido a verlos siquiera? Se preocuparán por ti.

-Aun no estoy lista para enfrentarlos… me siento… tan avergonzada.

-¿Avergonzada? ¿Avergonzada de que?

-No lo entiendes. Nadie lo entiende.

-Entonces explícame para entenderte… porque no te comprendo.

Sakura le mira a los ojos y luego busca con sus manos entre las mantas y almohadones. Luego con un sonrojo notable pasa la hoja doblada a su amiga y no le mira a los ojos. Tomoyo la lee rápidamente. Mira a Sakura un instante y vuelve a leer porque cree que no entiende.

No entiende casi nada… al menos al principio.

-Sakura… - dice levantando su mirada con dulzura y total sorpresa a su mejor amiga. Se cubre su boca y sigue diciendo – Sakura… ¿Cuándo…

-Hice una prueba casera en el aeropuerto… - dice con lentitud limpiando sus lagrimas sin mirar a su cara- El medico me lo ha confirmado hace dos días.

-¡El día que saliste temprano por la mañana! ¿Fuiste al medico?

Asiente lentamente. -¿Qué voy a hacer Tomoyo? – Pregunta con inquietud. - ¿Qué hare?

_**Solo enloqueciendo, dejaría un momento de pensar en ti**_

_**le haces falta a mi cuerpo para sobrevivir**_

_**no es posible comprender**_

_**que nuestros mundos sean tan diferentes**_

-¿Cómo que que harás? ¡Decirle a Li por supuesto!

-¡Claro que no! – le dice arrancándole el papel de las manos, doblándolo y colocándolo debajo de su almohada. – el tiene cosas en su cabeza con Kaho Mitzuki.

Tomoyo le mira sorprendida a lo que dice – Por supuesto que no. Si es cierto que Kaho le dará un hijo, ese que tienes dentro de ti es _**SU**_ hijo también.

-Kaho Mitzuki le dará un hijo… su hijo. Este es mío…solo mío.

-Sakura: Hablas incoherencias. Shaoran te Ama, lo sabes y si supiera que estás embarazada… ¡No dudaría a correr a tu lado!

-No quiero que la única razón para el venir a mi sea este niño, Tomoyo. Tiene que venir por mi… he estado fuera de su vida mas de un mes… si quisiera…

-Sakura… no…

-Si quisiera habría venido por mí ya.

-Para tu padre estás en China… ¿Qué te dice que Li no ha movido todas sus influencias para venir a buscarte porque en verdad NO sabe donde buscarte?

-Tomoyo: Su hermana lo sabe. Hien Li Lo sabe ¿Crees que no ha tenido ya muchas oportunidades para venir por mi?

_**Como duele, no verte cada madrugada**_

_**sentir como te extraña el alma**_

_**haber tenido tanto y no tener nada**_

_**y duele...sentir el corazón vacío**_

_**Sentir cuanto te necesito**_

_**y ver que sigue entre tu y yo una barrera de amor**_

_**Y duele cada vez más ...que no estas...**_

_**que de mi vida te vas**_

_**Como duele, sentir el corazón vacío**_

_**saber cuanto te necesito**_

_**y ver que sigue entre tu y yo**_

_**una barrera de amor**_

_**Barrera de Amor – Noelia. **_

--

-¿Qué te dijo entonces? – Pregunta Eriol a la par que ambos caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines. Sakura estaba dormida en su habitación después que Tomoyo le hizo tomar un té con un sedativo.

-No quiere saber nada del asunto… ¡Ay Eriol! – dice agachando su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre que camina a su lado aferrándole la mano. - ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a mi amiga?

-No siempre se puede ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado – Le dice el hombre de ojos azules. – Sakura es sumamente orgullosa y terca. Y ni digamos de Li… Ambos tienen que sentarse y hablar…

-Dudo mucho que Sakura decida hablar con Li ¡Con decirte que ella no piensa decir nada del bebé!

Eriol guarda silencio por unos instantes. Luego dice – Podría tratar de hablar con Li. Hacerlo entrar en razón… después de todo, es mi culpa – Ahí Tomoyo se voltea a verle – Debí de advertirle bien claro de Kaho… de la clase de mujer que es… debí insistir mas…

-Tú no tienes culpa de ello. Lo cierto es que te aseguro que seguro engaña a Shaoran y a Sakura para separarlos. Es algo que Kaho haría… es algo que... Hideoshi haría. Por celos… son personas tal para cual… merecen estar juntos. –

-¿Qué te hace decir eso!?

-Una chica tiene sus trucos – dice en tono gracioso pero el no sonríe. Tomoyo en verdad se ha enterado por Beth quien mientras estuvo en Tokio, se mantuvo al tanto de Tomoyo.

Incluso recuerda la última conversación que tuvo con ella antes de que la madre de Eriol volviera a su natal Inglaterra.

_-Eriol sufría un estigma de un hombre rechazado Tomoyo. Incluso te advierto que el jamás te revelaría lo que te he dicho. Pero la traición que Kaho y Hideoshi le produjeron, lo marcaron. Jamás ha visto a su hermano con los mismos ojos; antes de eso incluso perdonaba cualquier perjurio de su parte. Después de eso, Eriol se volvió muy reservado y no se prestó a escuchar el corazón. No quería que Hideoshi volviera a lastimarle. Pero la relación de Kaho y Hideoshi si tal vez no fue jamás nuevamente intima, Eriol jamás le perdonó a ninguno de los dos. Pero tampoco volvió a entregar su corazón. Pero te puedo advertir que jamás encontrarás fidelidad departe de Hideoshi. Te aseguro incluso ahora mismo que puede tener una relación con otra mujer además de ti… _

_-¡No puedo creer que Hideoshi…! – Dice acalorada - ¿Cómo he podido fijarme en alguien como el? _

_Beth guarda silencio mientras termina de tomar su café. Luego le dice – No tienes de que culparte. Todos fuimos culpables. En parte tengo la culpa por haber criado a Hideoshi de una manera tan diferente que hice con Eriol. En verdad, compensaba con dinero y materiales físicos a un hijo para compensar el favoritismo y la perfección del otro departe de su difunto padre y yo. Pero Tomoyo… Eriol ha vuelto a entregar su corazón y ha sido contigo… lo cierto es que ahora comprenderás porque es que Kaho no es santo de adoración nuestro y porque Eriol y Hideoshi no se llevan. _

_-No te preocupes Beth. Eriol me interesa lo suficiente para jamás lastimarlo de esa forma. _

_La hermosa dama inglesa sonríe asintiendo en silencio a lo que agrega en media voz. – Se que no lo harás querida… se que no lo harás. –palmeando su mano de gesto maternal. _

-¿En que piensas? – Pregunta el varón al verle distraerse de manera intensa. - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Eriol… ahora que lo pienso – dice dudándolo un segundo – Hideoshi…

-¿Qué con él?

-¿Qué tanto sabe Hideoshi de Kaho?

Eriol frunce el rostro un instante. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Vive siempre junto a ella… casi nunca la deja sola… - dudando unos segundos mientras medita y le devuelve la mirada con expectación - ¡Hideoshi tiene que saber si Kaho en verdad está embarazada!

-Tomoyo… - Dice dubitativo.

-Tiene que saberlo. ¡Piénsalo! Todo lo que Kaho hace, Hideoshi esta al tanto ¿No?

-Supongo que si.

-Pues Hideoshi debe de Saber si ella en verdad esta esperando un hijo…

-Es buena tu idea… Muy buena – dice después de un instante. –Pero ¿Qué pasa si es así?

Eriol sabe que si está embarazada. Li le expresó en confidencia que el mismo vio los resultados cuando se entrevistó con Kaho en privado y por supuesto esta fue en compañía de Hideoshi y de otro abogado. Poco preguntó Eriol por ellos pero según Shaoran le reveló Hideoshi tenia una cara de pocos amigos y se notaba algo tomado. Por supuesto que todo aquello fue mera formalidad y Kaho no se aproximó a Shaoran con ninguna intención de índole romántica.

Pero por otro lado, Shaoran si le confirmó a Eriol que una indiscreción entre la modelo y él ocurrió durante su estadía en Londres. No reveló muchas cosas pero si las suficientes para saber que había ocurrido una aventura de una sola noche.

-Kaho quiere asegurarse que Shaoran se haga responsable por su paternidad y al mismo tiempo se desquita de él y Sakura por el desplante que le proporcionaron. ¡Jamás pensé que Kaho permitiría quedarse embarazada! – Ahí Tomoyo le observa interrogante a lo que él le explica.– Es que… alguna vez hablamos de hijos… y ella… bueno dejó claro que no quería tener hijos.

-Vaya... Que cambio de parecer… resulta sospechoso.

"_Si… los millones que vale Li, vale quedar embarazada_" Piensa Eriol. La fortuna de Li jamás podría compararse a lo que la familia Hiragizawa posee. Es una familia acomodada pero los Li, son reyes.

-Eriol ¿Qué te ha dicho Li? Seguro has hablado con él.

-Poco pero si, he hablado con él.

-¿Qué te dice de todo esto?

-No mucho. Y al mismo tiempo, bastante. Que los análisis hechos al feto han dado positivo con la sangre de Li. –Viendo el gesto de derrota en el rostro de Tomoyo.- Entre muchas cosas quisiera dar atrás en el tiempo. Ama a Sakura… sabe que le ha roto su corazón y que no le valdrá mendigar por perdón. Sakura no responde llamadas o mensajes…

-Pero… No le habrás dicho que Sakura está aquí ¿Cierto?

Eriol la observa inquietarse a lo que rodea su cintura con sus brazos y dice – No preciosa. No se lo he dicho… te lo prometí a ti y a Sakura ¿No?

-Te lo agradezco… por ambas…

Eriol sonríe a lo que añade. – Me encanta que lindas chicas estén en deuda conmigo… - pegándola más contra su cuerpo y sonríe seductoramente ante el sonrojo que comienza a posarse en las mejillas de Tomoyo. – Más cuando sea hora de colectar mi tarifa…

Tomoyo separó sus labios en una invitación muda a la que Eriol acepto sin esfuerzos. Cuando sus labios se juntaron fue una petición que ambos contenían dentro de sus personas pese a toda la situación que envuelve a sus amigos. Eriol profundizo su beso en una exigencia muda cuando la chica lanza un suspiro contra su boca y separa sus labios profundizando más en su interior. Tomoyo busca silenciosamente los pliegos del cuello de su camisa y de ahí se cuelga en su cuello acariciando sus cabellos en la nuca mientras el respirar de ambos se vuelve mas agitado e insistente.

-¡EJEM! – Interrumpe una voz masculina agregando al ver que eran ignorados "olímpicamente" - ¡Disculpen que los interrumpa! – ahí dándose cuenta de quien estaba presente delante de ellos y con un rostro de pocos amigos.

No otro que el mismo Hideoshi Hiragizawa.

-Hideoshi… - dice Tomoyo con los labios hinchados. -… ¿Qué hac-es aquí?

Pero este pasa su mirada de Tomoyo a su hermano y viceversa. – Ni voy a preguntar porque no me has llamado últimamente… es mas que claro el "Por que" o mejor decir "Por quien"

Eriol frunce su ceño mientras el labial de la joven brilla contra sus labios y sus cabellos y cuello de la camisa están revueltos. Nota la mirada de su hermano: Está molesto… furioso. Y por alguna extraña razón aquello le hace ciertamente feliz. Pero no le hace bajar la guardia.

-Hideoshi… he querido decirte… - ahí observando al mayor de ambos hermanos – pero…

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones… entiendo a la perfección…

-¿Si?

-Claro que si… - dice con tranquilidad a lo que agrega con frialdad- Eres una maldita zorra…

-¡Oye! Anda con cuidado – dice Eriol avanzando y aferrando a su hermano por la solapa de la camisa. – Hablas de Tomoyo…

-Por eso mismo lo digo… - se burla con sorna a pesar del enorme sonrojo en el rostro de la chica por el insulto y la situación en que fue encontrada- ¿Acaso no entiendes? Te ha usado para reemplazar mi ausencia… "un clavo saca a otro" y en este caso, somos hermanos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Dice ahora la amatista - ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan crueles? ¡Basta Hideoshi! - - grita a lo que una de las sirvientas de la mansión escucha su queja y se fija de cómo dos hombres se agarran de la solapa pero no pelean. Aun así sale corriendo a la parte delantera por alguien de seguridad.-Siempre buscas lastimar a los demás ¡no se como pude fijarme en un hombre tan desdichado y amargo como tu!-

-¿Acaso no lo sabes Eriol? – Dice Hideoshi hablando contra su rostro y el hombre nota el aliento a alcohol que viene de su hermano menor - ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¡Ella hace lo mismo que Kaho pero ahora al revés!

-¡Jamás las compares! No es lo mismo ¡Ellas no son lo mismo! – dice forcejeando un momento con él. – Y te recomiendo que te disculpes con ella… ¡Ella no tiene la culpa que seas un incompetente que no supo hacerla feliz! ¡Que no supo valorar lo que tiene delante!

-Y tu un iluso incompetente. Un chiquillo que aun se refugia en el "cariño" de su mami… Eres un maldito hipócrita… ¿Acaso no aprovechas ahora que no estoy para besarte y revolcarte con ella? –Señalando con desprecio a la amatista.

-¿Acaso no crees que se las relaciones que tuviste con muchas mujeres de Diamantes Li? ¿Tu pasado con Kaho? ¡Lo se todo Hideoshi! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te querría después de abandonarme una vez mi madre enfermó!? Te necesitaba y me dejaste… mi madre es una de las personas mas importantes para mi ¡No estabas cuando te necesitaba!

-¿Acaso me lo echarás en cara? ¡Rayos Tomoyo! Eres una mujer complicada…-dice sorprendiéndole con su adjetivo y la amatista no lo esconde.- tu me empujaste lejos de ti… ¡Tu no mostrabas interés en mi! Nunca me dejaste demostrarte cuanto me interesabas. Si me hubieras besado una sola vez, como haces con el absurdo de Eriol.

-¡Esa no es la respuesta a todo! Esa forma de ser… fui una tonta. No creí lo que estaba delante de mis ojos. Pero todo lo pasado con mi madre… me ayudó a aclarar mis sentimientos. Estaba pasando un momento difícil… ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender? No me interesas como novio. Tal vez, jamás fue así.

-Hay algo que si entiendo: Estás llena de excusas. Una excusa detrás de otra… eres una manipuladora y una hipócrita… y tu – mirando a su hermano – Disfruta su compañía… porque ya he estado con ella en la cama – y una risa sádica cruza su rostro – y no es nada del otro mund… - ahí no pudo decir nada ya que un puño se estrelló contra su cara.

-¡Basta Eriol! ¡Basta! – dice Tomoyo sorprendida como si Eriol fuera poseído, este reparte golpes y puñetazos a su hermano quien esta debajo de el en el piso y este trataba de defenderse mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir por su boca. Tomoyo trata de aferrarlo y en un momento logra calmarlo separándolo de su hermano mayor.

Riendo y no importándole que esta sangrando por la boca y el labio partido el varón dice – Eso es lo que te duele ¿No es cierto? Te duele que yo haya probado una mujer antes que tu… - Añade con malicia y mirada llena de rencor y al mismo tiempo de orgullo.

-¡Cállate mal nacido! – Le grita Eriol con furia.- ¡No puedo creer que seas mi hermano… que vengas de la misma madre que yo!- Escupe a su hermano aun en el suelo.

-No somos iguales… tienes razón… - Dice incorporándose lentamente. - porque yo tengo todo el coraje que a ti te hace falta…- Riéndose a carcajadas. - ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Te odio con todas mis fuerzas... y haría lo que fuera para lastimarte… incluso acostarme con esa maldita a tu lado… - Añade señalando y sobresaltando a Tomoyo mientras ella niega con su rostro.- La mujer "Que tu amas" - Eriol es sujetado con fuerza por Tomoyo pero eso no impide que una silueta se haga presente entre ellos y se escuche un golpe sordo y Hideoshi cae inconsciente al suelo gracias al golpe propinado.

La alta figura (tan alta como ambos hermanos Hiragizawa) permanece de espaldas de Tomoyo y Eriol mientras dice. –Nadie le dice así a Tomoyo… idiota… - pasando su mano sobre la otra que sirvió para noquear al sujeto que yace inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Touya! – Exclama Tomoyo sorprendida de verle allí. ¿Qué hace Touya ahí?

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta al sujeto al lado de la amatista que se ve exaltado, sucio, magullado en el rostro, rojo, sudoroso y también furioso. Este asiente en silencio.

-¿Quién es ese idiota? – Pregunta con un dejo de exasperación.

-Hideoshi Hiragizawa… - Dice Tomoyo sorprendida y abrazando a Eriol con compasión. –Eriol ¿Estás bien? – Mirándole a los ojos. –Habla por Dios…

-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué demonios este sujeto se parece a mí? – Pregunta lanzando una segunda mirada al tipo que comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.

-No Touya. – Dice Tomoyo – No se parece a ti… en nada se parece a ti – en aquellos instantes se aproximan dos de seguridad a lo que Tomoyo ordena con firmeza mientras señala a Hideoshi.- Escolten al caballero hasta su coche… y asegúrense que salga de la propiedad… y no le permitan la entrada…

-Esperen – Dice Eriol a los de seguridad deteniéndoles. –Tomoyo: Ha estado bebiendo. Ha recibido muchos golpes… al menos… déjame llamar un taxi que lo lleve a su destino…

-… No necesito tu ay-uda- Dice con la voz arrastrada. -¡No necesito tu maldita caridad! – dice forzando librarse de los vigilantes. - ¡TE ODIO! TE ODIO Y LO UNICO QUE DESEO EN ESTE MUNDO ES HUNDIRTE… VERTE HUNDIDO…

Eriol lo observa con mezcla de indignación, estupefacción y por primera vez odio… un odio que jamás había sentido por él o por nadie jamás. Dado su silencio, Tomoyo les hizo una indicación a los guardias y estos llevaban a la fuerza al sujeto. Ya a solas con Touya y Eriol esta le dice al alto moreno – Gracias Touya... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Papá mandó estos libros de fotos a tu madre. Ahora con tanto tiempo libre que tiene ella le solicitó poner en orden las fotos familiares de mi madre… ¿Estás Tu bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Solo que ha sido una larga tarde- ahí viendo que Eriol no ha dicho una sola palabra. – Creo que iré a ayudar a Eriol que se limpie un poco… Mi madre está en el estudio… puedes pasar.

-Los acompañare y de ahí seguiré al estudio… ¿Necesita ayuda?

Eriol niega con la cabeza. Y así los tres se dirigen al interior de la casa.

Caminan con rapidez y la joven lidera el camino hasta llegar al salón de la casa. –Por favor, tráiganme el botiquín de primeros auxilios—dice a una de las doncellas que sale rápidamente a cumplir la orden de la señorita de la casa-Gracias por tu ayuda Touya. – Dice nuevamente la amatista.

-No es nada. Ese sujeto- encogiéndose de brazos- Bueno tengo una impresión de que me las debía como quiera.

Tomoyo sonríe y Touya le devuelve la sonrisa. – Creo que ayudaré a Eriol. Y gracias nuevamente.

-Nos veremos – dice el moreno caminando mas adelante en el enorme pasillo de la casa, sin lanzarle otra mirada a la pareja que dejaba atrás.

**--**

La sala de juntas es grande, elegante y muy sofisticada. Pertenece a al firma de abogados mas influyente de toda China. En aquella oficina se han oficiado los acuerdos más importantes de la historia del oriente. El lujo de los adornos y sobriedad de los elementos destacan en toda su magnitud. La enorme mesa de caoba milenaria con sus sillones de piel al mejor estilo de occidente hacen que la estadía sea cómoda pero no puede decir que se "Sienta uno en casa". Aun así cobran por el uso de aquel despacho unos cuarenta mil dólares la hora… y ella no escatima en gastos.

De todas maneras, invierte para su futuro. De ella y su hijo.

La elegante mujer se pone de pie ante la llegada del sujeto y dice con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro – No pensé que vendrías… por un momento, lo dudé.

-Tienes mucho coraje al mandarme a buscar – dice el hombre mirándole con una profunda indignación. –O eres muy tonta. - La hermosa modelo observa al acompañante del chino y este dice - ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Que manera de saludar a la "Futura madre de tu hijo".-Dice con acidez. - Deberías aprender modales Xiao Lang. – dice sentándose cómodamente nuevamente y mirando al hombre que permanece de pie – No te importará que me siente. El doctor me recomendó que dure de pie lo menos posible. Ya sabes… por nuestro hijo.

Shaoran le hace una señal a su acompañante y este sale de la habitación dejándoles a solas. Ambos se miden con sus miradas. – Tienes un descaro… -Dudando continuar.- no se como duermes de noche…

-Duermo perfectamente, muchas gracias.

-¡Déjate de juegos Kaho! –Dice con estrépito.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Porque tu abogado solo da vueltas y mas vueltas en las juntas… no se que pretendes porque no me voy a casar contigo. Así que el matrimonio no es lo que buscas.

-Claro que no lo harás. – Dice con naturalidad. – Eres un hombre enamorado de un recuerdo.-Dice con ironía.- Jamás me casaría contigo cuando me has rechazado en la anterioridad. Y sencillamente cuando he usado un hombre difícilmente vuelvo con él.

-¿Entonces que quieres? ¿Dinero!?

-¿Dinero?-Pregunta con altivez y una ceja levantada. - Tengo dinero… no como tú claro está…y voy a retirarme – dice sin tapujos. – Y al hacer esto "Nuestro hijo" necesita todas las comodidades que puedes proporcionarles a un Li. La Mansion Li esta más que adecuada… para empezar- sonríe con veneno.

-¿La casa? ¿Quieres la casa? –Pregunta con incredulidad.

-Para empezar.

Shaoran conserva el silencio unos instantes para decir en un tono de voz – que atemoriza un poco a la modelo pero no se deja entrever – Eres una manipuladora de primera… debí…- Hesitando continuar hablando.- ¿Pretendes extorsionarme?

-No es la palabra que usaría. Más bien pagarás la manutención de tu hijo. – Kaho ve que Shaoran está perdiendo la paciencia que tiene a lo que agrega- Digo para empezar. También desearé que me abras una cuenta bancaria con una cifra sustantiva que estaré comunicándote con mi abogado.

-¿Qué te dice que cumpliré tus exigencias?

-Tu caballerosidad. –Revela con altanería.- Esa que hace que las mujeres suspiren por ti… esa que logro que alguien como tu "Adorada" Sakura se fijase en alguien como tu… ¡Ay! Suéltame… me lastimas Xiao Lang… - dice al encontrarse siendo sujetada en un brazo por el varón de ojos chocolates cuya mirada lanzaba llamas,

-Tú ocasionaste todo esto… ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de lo que pasó?

-¡No me burlo! ¡Suéltame! – Solicita dando traspiés por tratar de soltarse de él. – Recuerda… que estoy llevando un hijo tuyo… - Ahí Shaoran parece razonar y le libra de su agarre. Kaho se pasa su mano por la parte donde el hombre le ha sujetado. – Recuerda que no he ocasionado esto "Sola": se necesitan dos Xiao Lang… y tu eres la otra mitad…

-Voy a exigirte que me entregues ese bebé Kaho… - Dice con una seguridad y al mismo una frialdad que habría hecho a cualquier otro retroceder de temor.- voy a quitártelo desde que nazca… si acaso es mío…

Pero no Kaho.

-No lo harás. – Dice con seguridad - No lo harás porque no vas a permitir que tu hijo crezca sin su madre…y sabes que es tuyo ¿Acaso mis abogados no te entregaron las pruebas de prenatal? –Dice con furia –Los resultados no mienten: Es tuyo y nada más que tuyo.

-Las pruebas pueden alterarse.

-Tienes razón. Pero date cuenta que las pruebas fueron tomadas en el mejor Laboratorio del país. Y confirmaron lo que siempre se ha sabido– sonriendo triunfante- Es tuyo y nada mas que tuyo, Xiao Lang. Tendrás que pagarme por ser la madre de tu hijo y si tratas de quitármelo voy a hacerte la vida un verdadero infierno si lo intentas… - ahí hace una pausa al notar que en verdad tiene de donde ganar la contienda. – Admítelo. No hay manera que soluciones esto mas que aceptar mis condiciones. Y tendrás que aceptarlas… te guste o no, tendremos un hijo… tuyo y mío. – ahí caminando a la puerta. Se voltea un instante diciendo - ¿Sabes? Tienes suerte que no te hunda, corriendo a la prensa para decirles como me maltratas… tu empresa se vendría al suelo… pero por otra parte, no puedo dejar a mi hijo sin un futuro próspero y destinado a manejar una empresa tan poderosa como es la de su padre… ¿No es así?

Shaoran solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras la salida de la mujer.

--

Tomoyo avanza apresurada con la toalla remojada en agua fría y dice con presteza mientras atiende a Eriol. – Es sorprendente que se haya atrevido a tanto… ¡Parecía fuera de control! – Explica con premura. - ¡Oh Eriol! – Dice aproximando su mano con la toalla al rostro masculino que sangra del labio.- Creo que te quedará cicatriz.

-No es nada- Responde con voz grave.

-No debiste de pelear así con él. -. Dice con ternura el hombre le mira sorprendido y no deja de mostrar su estupor.- Debiste dejarlo así… mira como te ha quedado el rostro.

El atrapa su mano con premura al preguntarle.- ¿Crees que puedo permitir que hable así de ti? ¡Te estaba faltando el respeto!

-Esa no es razón… suficiente para golpear a tu hermano. Y por el otro lado, bien dijiste que estaba pasado de tragos… mañana se arrepentirá de lo que dijo.

-Hideoshi se la pasa últimamente pasado de copas por encima de sobrio. – Insiste Eriol – y Jamás aunque sea mi hermano, jamás permitiría que te faltaran el respeto.

La chica se sonroja por la intensidad de sus palabras y por la manera que le mira a los ojos. Carraspea un instante para decirle con voz gentil.- Eres todo un caballero Eriol; siempre a la defensa de los mas indefensos.

-No solo eso. Estoy buscando el respeto que se merece la chica que amo…- atrayendo su mirada de los labios cuales atendía nuevamente a sus ojos añiles. –Porque es la verdad Tomoyo.

-… Eriol… yo…

-No pido que me respondas en estos instantes. Solo quiero reafirmar lo que significas para mi…- Dice acariciando su mejilla y observando a sus ojos.

Tomoyo sonrió tenuemente al inclinar su rostro contra la del varón en donde sus labios se encuentran con ternura al principio en donde Tomoyo busca con sus manos hasta su cuello y se cuelga de él. El sabor amargo de la sangre del labio masculino trae consigo un sabor amargo pero no separa a la joven. Solo cuando él comenzó a tomar el control del beso en donde su lengua, se abrió paso entre los labios femeninos, trayendo consigo un suspiro femenino contenido con vehemencia.

Ella se separa cuando el oxigeno es escasos entre ambos. Eriol la observa maravillado como aquel rostro marmóreo esta cubierto por un sonrojo intenso y le sonríe al decir con voz grave- Ni voy a preguntar porque ha sido ese beso.

-Eriol.

Eriol la toma por la mano que está curándole la llaga. Se observan un instante a los ojos. Tomoyo siente una extraña sensación al mirar a sus pozas azules y saber lo que exactamente podía estar pensando el británico.

Y aquello le asusta.

Muchísimo.

-Solo… solo tuve un amor en mi vida… - Explica con voz tenue como si fuera un secreto de ambos que no quería compartir con nadie mas. – Estuve… con esa persona de forma que no he estado con ningún otro y no he pensado hasta ahora el compartir ese momento nuevamente. Fue una estupidez de mi parte querer revivir aquel sentimiento con otro que físicamente pudo haberse parecido a otro… pero por dentro… son totalmente distintos.

-¿Hasta ahora?

Eriol observa como se intensifica aquel matiz rojo en el rostro femenino. Ella baja su mirada nuevamente al botiquín diciendo con lentitud.- Quisiera llevar las cosas con calma si es posible. Mis sentimientos por ti… bueno son mas fuertes de los que yo pensaba… - ahí mirando la cajita en sus piernas. – Verte peleando con Hideoshi temí tanto por ti. Sabía que no le harías nada a tu hermano… pese a todo, lo quieres. Pero Hideoshi… -Negando con su cabeza- antes de eso, verte en las páginas de las revistas del brazo de Fuutie. Aquella noche que estaba cenando con tu hermano…- Pero es callada de repente por uno de los dedos provenientes de Eriol. Ella levanta su mirada a los ojos añiles del varón que le observa con sorpresa y también satisfacción.

Rodea con aquel dedo su mejilla hasta posar su mano allí. –Tengo fe en lo que siento por ti y lo que se que sientes por mi, Tomoyo querida. No me importa tu pasado porque yo también tengo. Y no tengo que exigir una inocencia que yo carezco. Solo se que tanto vales para mi, para ver por encima de eso y que mis sentimientos no me traicionan al decirte que te amo, te amo, te amo Tomoyo Daidouji.

**-- Dos días después. **

"_La salida de Kinomoto nos tiene a muchos del piso preocupados_" Lee la joven mientras toma un café en la cafetería del hospital a lo que su hijo descansa tranquilamente en su habitación mas arriba._ "Aun no se saben las razones verdaderas. Por ahora han mandado al Señor Uramakige como reemplazo de la señorita Kinomoto y podemos decir que es eficiente… pero extrañamos a Sakura… Misa ¿acaso esta en Japón contigo? Podemos asegurarte que no esta aquí en China. El fin de semana fuimos a su departamento y ya ha sido arrendado. ¿Dónde esta Sakura? Estamos preocupados. Esperamos que nos respondas este correo con buenas noticias… Yamiko"_

Misa levanta su mirada y esta muestra total consternación. No había tenido oportunidad de revisar su correo en mucho tiempo y lo primero que ha capturado su atención es el correo de su amiga Yamiko, ex compañera en Diamantes Li de China. Si bien supo de la renuncia de Sakura, aun no había sabido nada de ella.

Por otro lado piensa en Touya. ¿Acaso el hombre sabe que su hermana no esta en china? Han hablado de Sakura últimamente e incluso el moreno le pregunto acerca de Li. Pero… ¿Por qué no le dijo que Sakura estaba en Japón?

Si es que esta en Japón.

Si es que el sabe que esta en Japón.

En aquel momento una voz masculina interrumpe sus pensamientos al decir. - ¿No debes de estar trabajando ahora mismo?

-¡Touya! – Exclama guardando rápidamente el mensaje en su bolso. Le observa mientras sus mejillas están arreboladas. – No pensé que tendrías hoy turno.

-No lo tengo. Vine a ver si por fin lograré que salgas conmigo esta tarde- Ella lo observa dubitativa a lo que él añade.- Es a dos cuadras de aquí. Hacen una torta de ruibardo y es muy buena. ¿Qué me dices?

Misa lo observa atenta mientras asiente lentamente y él continúa a beber su café con una guapa sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a Touya. Primero consiguió que su hijo fuera atendido con eficiencia en el otro hospital donde ahora mismo se encuentra. Luego ha sido ingresado en el área de especialidades pulmonares donde lo han atendido hasta el día de hoy y su mejora ha sido más que constante.

Touya siempre ha procurado verles al menos tres veces por semana. El desarrollo positivo de su hijo es mas que notorio y se nota que se ha encariñado al ver al gruñón pero guapo médico quien siempre – o casi siempre- le venía con una revista de tiras cómicas y vive al pendiente de ambos.

Tenía mucho que agradecerle. Nunca ningún medico se mostraba consternado por la situación con su hijo.

Pero ella siente más que admiración y agradecimiento al guapo galeno.

"Solo se comporta de una manera amable porque trabajas… trabajabas para su hermana… mas nada… no te hagas ilusiones" observándole nuevamente mientras varias mujeres de su alrededor no le quitan los ojos de encima al guapo médico.

¡Porque vaya que es impresionante! El sujeto es altísimo. Ella apenas llega con su cabeza hasta sus hombros. Lo observa con cuidado: sus ademanes masculinos y decididos. La sensualidad de sus labios masculinos. Aquella cabellera oscura que lucía despeinada pero no es culpa de él: los cabellos parecieran ser rebeldes y esparcirse por aquella cabeza que era seguida de aquellos hombros anchos y masculinos.

"¡Basta!" Se sanciona a ella misma retirando la mirada del sujeto y sus mejillas se notan arreboladas.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No. Nada… - Ahí observándole pero con mucha vergüenza por estar pensando eso de él.

No podía hacerse de ideas románticas o gustarle alguien como él a ella.

¡De todos él!

-Pues no lo parece.

-Es solo que…- dice ella avergonzada pero rápidamente dice.- Me pregunto por la señorita Kinomoto.

-¿Sakura? ¿A que te refieres?

-Desde su renuncia a Diamantes Li no han sabido nada de ella allá. – Touya no muestra su sorpresa.

-Leí hace mucho su renuncia. Salió en las páginas de los diarios japoneses. No me sorprende que haya querido salir de todo ese lío.

-¿No? ¿Eso por que?

-Pues claro que iba a terminar mal. Sakura escaló donde muchas mujeres jamás soñarían escalar. Ante el anuncio que su jefe está mal y no asumiría nuevo la marcha de la corporación seguro le salió huyendo al Gaki ese de Li. Seguro sacó las garras… tanto que se lo advertí. – niega con su cabeza. – Seguro anda muy confiado y trató de subestimar la autoridad de mi hermana… o rompieron por el lío ese con la modelo esa.

-¿Sabias de la relación… de ellos?

Asiente en silencio agregando. - ¡Había que ser tonto! La última vez que estuve allá, Sakura me dejó bien claro que ella y ese chino estaban involucrados… y papá me contó que en efecto andaban de novios… pero la noticia de ese chino y la modelo llegó justo a tiempo- sonríe triunfante- me alegra que no pasó a mas de ahí: mi hermana y ese niño juntos no pinta nada bueno. Pero se lo advertí a Sakura… ese Gaki no es buena noticia… ¡Mira eso! ¡Dejando a esa mujer embarazada! Suerte que Sakura se enteró antes de que el asunto fuera mas lejos…

-Así que eso pudo haber pasado… - Dice murmurando y le agrega- ¿Te dijo eso ella?

-No la he visto ni hablado con ella. Solo supongo.

-¿No la has visto?

-Claro que no. No desde que volví. Y conociendo a esa, jamás me daría la razón de que el Gaki esa jugó con sus sentimientos.

-Pero ¿Está aquí, no?

Ante su insistencia en las preguntas Touya la mira ya frunciendo su rostro y enseriando – Aun mas si es posible- su tono de voz.

-¿Acaso debería estar aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Ehhhh no se…

-¿Qué pasa? –Insiste.

Misa siente fisgonear en la vida de Sakura. Pero que nadie supiera de ellos… el embarazo de Kaho como anunciaron los medios y por supuesto los mensajes de sus compañeros de trabajo son demasiado preocupantes.

-Sakura… entregó el apartamento que tenía en China- Revela finalmente. –Ninguno de los que trabajan en Diamantes Li saben donde está.

-¿Qué?

-Eso me ha dicho una compañera de trabajo. No vive donde vivía… ¿Hay de que preocuparse?

-Eso depende. – Dice Touya ahora preocupándose por la situación. – Solo que, no estoy seguro.

Touya cayó en un silencio profundo y meditaba toda aquella situación. ¿Sakura no estaba en China? ¿No está en su departamento? ¿Acaso Fujitaka lo sabe? ¿Acaso Fujitaka y ella estaban juntos? Podría ser probable. Pero había estado en la casa y no sintió su presencia en ninguna parte: Conociendo a Sakura estaría lavando, o leyendo en la biblioteca… o al menos buscando un nuevo trabajo.

Pero ¿Si Fujitaka no sabía de ella?

-Lo siento – Dice Misa avergonzada y trayendo su pensamientos a la joven frente a él. – Te he preocupado. Quería saber de ella, porque fuera de ser mi jefe, le tengo un gran aprecio… ella es de esas personas que se hacen querer aunque no anden con esa intención.

-Te entiendo… pero necesito comunicarme con mi padre.

-¿Sabrá donde está?

-Es posible. Sakura confía mucho en él. Seguro sabe donde se encuentra en estos momentos.

--

**Mientras tanto en China…**

-Por vigésima vez Xiao Lang… ¡Eso es lo que tienes que hacer! – Le reclama Shiefa por video conferencia desde su casa y la oficina que una vez le perteneció Hien Li. - ¡Quítale a esa mujer el niño! Puede ser su hijo pero ¡él será un Li! Puedes solicitar el derecho de él… no puedes dejárselo a esa horrible mujer. Reclama tu derecho en la corte una vez nazca.

-Lo sé Shiefa. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero… - ahí entra el anciano Wei mirando al joven señor con gentileza mientras este se encuentra con la cabeza sostenida por sus manos.- ¿Wei? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué? ¿Wei Está ahí, Xiao Lang?

-Lamento interrumpirle joven.- Dice el fiel sirviente mostrando una mirada cansina.- Pero su señor padre tuvo una fuerte recaída hace un par de horas. –Shaoran nota la consternación y la resignación departe del mayordomo de su padre- Los doctores ya dicen que…

Ahí no dice mas nada. Shaoran asiente en silencio mostrando su preocupación.- Shieffa… avisa a las otras. Fuutie está aquí en Hong Kong.

-La señorita Fuutie está con su padre en su departamento Señor.

-Dile a las demás que ha… ha llegado la hora.

Shieffa asiente en silencio pero se nota cierta nostalgia por las noticias. Cierra la conversación mientras toma el teléfono para llamar a sus otras hermanas.

-¿Cómo está? – Pregunta Shaoran mientras toma la chaqueta de detrás de su sillón y acompaña a la par al sirviente de su padre.

-Desde anoche se ha quejado de dolor profundo. Los doctores ya no pueden suministrarle más epinefrina para el dolor… pero presienten que la hora está cerca.

"_La hora está cerca_" Piensa Shaoran en su cabeza. Aunque veía venir este momento, una extraña sensación se podrá en su persona al pensar que ya su padre descansaría en paz. Aunque lo habría visto en las últimas semanas desde el anuncio del embarazo de Kaho y la partida de Sakura, ni una sola vez su progenitor le sancionó.

Al contrario: mostraba un interés muy particular en sus sentimientos y escuchar sus propias opiniones que el sancionarle o llamarle la atención por sus errores, cosa que agradecía pues ahora mismo no podía aceptar reproches de nadie.

Su cabeza hacía muy bien su trabajo por él. Y claro, sus hermanas también.

Tuvo que soportar las quejas de Meiling (quien le sorprendió al decirle que fue un cabezotas al perder alguien como Sakura por _Kaho "A Sakura por lo menos otorgo mi derrota… pero ¿Esa víbora de silicona? ¿Acaso no sabes que son falsos_?" luego Meiling solo le dio un poco de compasión ante su situación y le advirtió que lo último que podía hacer es casarse con Kaho.

Ahora que va en el asiento trasero del lujoso coche mientras recorren las calles de China para llegar al lado del lecho de su padre, lo que Meiling y todos los demás le han dicho en aquellos días es totalmente cierto.

Aun se reprocha las noches que recuerda como despertó con esa mujer en sus brazos. Aquella mujer que no era Sakura… su Sakura… que delicioso fue encontrar la inocencia y la ingenuidad de aquella que hizo mujer en sus brazos.

De Kaho no recordaba nada… excepto sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las mantas.

"_Debí ser mas precavido… pero fui un estúpido… un completo idiota. Solo por demostrarme que podía superarla. Porque habían otras mujeres…. Que no todo envolvía a Sakura… y al final… todo es ella… ¡Daría mi alma para que ella me perdonara! ¡Daría todo lo que tengo en Diamantes Li por regresar a su lado… estar con ella… amarla! Estos días sin ella han constituido un verdadero infierno… infierno que tengo merecido de cruzar sin su mirada… sin sus ingenuas caricias… sin el dulce sabor de aquellos labios. La amo… la amo y si tengo que superar esto solo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Porque… porque se que… ella jamás me perdonará… porque fue muy alta no mi traición pero si irme a la cama con otra cuando la amaba a ella. Porque lo entiendo ahora… me costó mucho pero lo comprendí. Comprendí que fue mi orgullo el que se vio herido aquella manera ante su rechazo… y mi corazón… pudo mas que la razón: he aquí el precio; una mujer que no amo me va a dar un hijo y he perdido la que si amo de verdad. Pero lo juro… lo juro por mi madre y mis ancestros que jamás… jamás me permitiré ser feliz con otra. Porque debo de beber de la misma hiel que hice a Sakura consumir. " _Recordando lo que Eriol le refirió acerca de la chica que ha visto en par de ocasiones: Sufriendo enormemente su engaño.

--

Sakura estaba echada en la cama de su habitación. Aunque había tomado una ducha y se lavó el pelo se sentía con los ánimos en el suelo. Aquel día iba para el ginecólogo en compañía de Tomoyo quien insistió acompañarle.

Aun no hablaba con su padre y según Sonomi se encontraba en aquellos instantes en Londres dictando una conferencia que la señora Beth Hiragizawa patrocinaba con la colaboración del departamento de Antropología de la universidad de Oxford y no estaba en la ciudad.

"Esperaré cuando regrese" Piensa suspirando melancólica. Mientras se dirige una de las salas en la parte superior de la enorme mansión. Mientras se encuentra con personal de la familia Dadiouji y comienza a hojear las revistas que encuentra allí. No se concentra y no permite ya que sus lágrimas le traicionen.

"_No puedo seguir así. ¡Ve adaptándote Sakura! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya todo lo relacionado con él, se ha acabado!_" limpiando sus lagrimas "_Si él te ha hecho llorar de esta manera… es porque no merece tu amor…" _

-Disculpe – dice una de las doncellas más jóvenes que trabajan en la mansión a la muchacha que encuentra llorando- ¿Señorita Kinomoto?

-¿Si Sora? ¿Qué pasa?

-.El señor Hiragizawa Está aquí señorita. Desea hablar con usted.

-¿Eriol? ¿Eriol está aquí? – Pregunta extrañada. Eriol no había hablado con ella desde días atrás. Aunque visita la casa con frecuencia, era muy extraño para Sakura que pidiera hablar con él. "Seguro es para hablar por Shaoran… pero no me siento con ganas de discutir nuevamente, todo esto" – Dígale que no me siento bien…- Declara poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

-Ehhhh Señorita…

-¿Si?

-El presintió que diría eso. Así que le dice que "Tiene que bajar porque esto le concierne a usted"

Sakura parpadeó dos veces antes de prestar atención a sus palabras.

-¿De que modo puede concernirme a mi?

-Anda acompañado de una señorita. Y le urge hablar con usted.

-¿Una señorita dices?

La muchacha asiente y Sakura decide darse por vencida: Eriol podía no irse de la casa hasta que hablase con ellos. Así que Sakura respirando profundo y resignándose, desciende hasta la planta baja y se dirige al salón mientras la doncella les escolta.

Pero al llegar al salón descubre con estupefacción quien es la mujer que acompaña a Eriol.

-No debiste venir…- comienza Sakura – Si vienes a interceder por él.

-Sakura… calma- dice la joven china mientras la observa con preocupación y al mismo tiempo algo de alegría. – No vengo por Xiao Lang. Vengo departe de Hien.

-¿Hien?

-Hien Está muriendo Sakura- Dice Eriol. – Y parece que ha preguntado por ti.

Sakura no mira a la joven y le retira la mirada a Eriol. Retrocede mientras les da la espalda diciendo con rapidez- No puedo… no puedo regresar…

-Sakura: Todo está listo para que llegues esta noche. Tal vez sea tarde… tal vez no. – Haciendo una pausa mientras mostraba dolor por su voz al decir.- Pero se que… te ama… como una hija. – Ahí Sakura nota su encogimiento de su voz. – Por favor Sakura… a nosotras claro que nos duele lo que ha pasado entre tu y mi hermano. Pero Hien te adora.

-No tienes que pedirme más Fuutie. Le debo demasiado a Hien Li. – Dice la ojiverde y analiza unos instantes para añadir con decisión en su mirada – Y si debo de ver a tu hermano en el proceso…

-No lo verás – interrumpe Fuutie. – Todo está coordinado. – Sonríe confiada- Si vamos al aeropuerto ahora, tomaremos el avión corporativo que espera en la pista con combustible… - Una sonrisa a pesar de las circunstancias se asoma en el rostro femenino al cual se le notan las noches en vilo desde que su padre cayó en las últimos días en sus últimos días. – Si salimos ahora llegaremos justo a tiempo y Wei ya procurará sacar a Xiao Lang cuando se acerque el momento de que lo veas… por favor Sakura…

Sakura observa la mirada llena de convicción de su amiga y hermana del hombre que ama. Observa a Eriol mientras interroga. - ¿No se trata de algun ardid de ustedes para…

-Sakura la ultima excusa de mi parte para juntarlos a ustedes sería precisamente la muerte de Hien – Dice Fuutie notándose afligida a su idea- Nada me daría mas gusto que verlos a ustedes juntos pero sino se puede… bueno – se encoge de hombros.

Eriol asiente a la mirada de Sakura sustentando lo dicho por Fuutie y agrega- Tomoyo ya lo sabe. Ahora mismo no viene a despedirte pues tiene junta con su madre y sus directivos de la corporación…

-Entiendo – Admite Sakura- Solo duraré un día máximo allá. Iré a preparar una pequeña maleta.

Fuutie asiente y la ve marcharse ante la mirada de ambos. - ¿Es cierto eso? – Pregunta Eriol-. ¿Li no tiene idea que va a China?

-No. Aunque debe de presentirlo a estas alturas. Sabe lo mucho que Sakura significa para Hien. – Ahí observándole a los ojos índigos del sujeto. – Sabe que Hien no se irá de este mundo sin ver a Sakura. Sabe que está en Japón pero está sumamente avergonzado… dice que Sakura jamás perdonará su traición

Fuutie suspira con tristeza. –Supongo que es mucho esperar que esté presente cuando… - se acongoja un segundo- Cuando... sea la hora final. Luego vendrán los servicios fúnebres. La casa de Hien y la casa Li serán un pandemonuim luego de eso.

-¿Qué pasará con Li?

-Realmente no se. Últimamente ha asumido el control total de Diamantes Li. Pero todo ese lío con Kaho lo tiene de unos humores de dragón… - haciendo una pausa- Está insoportable… toda esta situación si me lo preguntas a mi me huele a chamusquina departe de Kaho.

La amistad entre ambos les permitía cierta libertad que no es costumbres con nadie más; Fuutie y Eriol eran quienes más razones en común para condenar a la resbaladiza modelo.

-No quiero ni imaginarme por lo que Li esta pasando ahora mismo. Todo esto para el es un completo absurdo.

-Mas bien se siente en una pesadilla – haciendo una pausa dice finalmente – El… iba a proponerle matrimonio a Kinomoto.

Eriol la mira con comprensión no sorprendiéndose de su revelación. – Lo suponía – dice con sopesar. – Li la ama ¿Cierto?

-Con locura. Si lo vieras… pareciera un lobo sin destino – lamenta Fuutie con tristeza. – Y Sakura se niega a contestar mis llamadas… - Gruñe.

-¿Qué harías si lo hace?

-¡Convencerla por supuesto! Que ella y mi hermano merecen estar juntos y que Kaho es solo un enredo momentáneo.,

-Olvidas de quienes hablamos. Tanto Li como Kinomoto son personas sumamente orgullosas; aunque Sakura se muera por dentro y por fuera con Li esta el detalle que ella no perdona su traición.

-Xiao Lang me ha dicho que lo de Kaho… pasó solo una vez y cuando estaban peleados. Pero aunque dudábamos que no era de mi hermano, los resultados de laboratorio niegan esto. El bebé es de Xiao Lang. –Declara con sopesar.

-Para mí que Kaho aprovechó el momento de su discusión – Dice Eriol pensativo. – Sabia que nervios tocar… sabía como afectar a Li. Y de paso, como lastimar a Sakura.

-¿Quieres decir… que Kaho pretendía quedar embarazada? – Pregunta sorprendida. - ¿Qué lo planeó desde principio? – Eriol escucha la duda en su voz.

-No se que pensar. Solo se que Kaho aprovechó aquella única oportunidad y la tomó. Y aunque pongo aun en velo de duda que sea de Shaoran.

-Oye no es por nada… - dice ella ya dubitativa. – Pero las probabilidades… son inmensas… quedar embarazada de un encuentro planeado… Es muy difícil. Y por el otro lado, las pruebas de laboratorio…

-Pero no imposible- dice el varón muy seguro - Y las pruebas pueden ser alteradas… conozco a esa mujer; es capaz de todo para lograr lo que se propone y no importa quien caiga en su camino.

-¡Claro pero…! – Ahí guarda silencio unos instantes para después decir con comprensión y sonriendo tenuemente - ¡Claro, no es imposible!

-¿Qué pasa Fuutie?

-Tu hermano Eriol.

-¿Qué?

-Hideoshi… Hideoshi tal vez sepa la verdad… si Kaho Está en verdad embarazada…

-Fuutie: Li vio los resultados de los análisis de laboratorio. Hablé con tu hermano: Kaho está embarazada.

-¡Esos pueden fabricarse! ¡Lo has dicho ahora mismo! ¡Incluso ella sería capaz de fabricar el resultado de que sea de mi hermano!

- Si me dices que Hideoshi sabe la verdad y quieres que intente sonsacársela, lamento decepcionarte: Hideoshi y yo no estamos en términos amistosos últimamente.

Dicho esto Eriol se masajea instintivamente la mano que esta resentida aun por los golpes propinados a su hermano.

-Eriol: no todo puede estar perdido.

El hombre de mirada añil, suspira cansado mientras escucha la voz de la modelo decir aquello con lamentación.

-Lamento decirte que si… todo está perdido. Sakura y Li viven vidas separadas…Kaho le dará dar un hijo a Li y Hien morirá y no hay nada que podamos hacer. – en aquellos momentos se escuchan los pasos aproximarse que hacen que ambos volteen a la entrada.

-Ya estoy lista… - dice Sakura con un abrigo encima de las ropas que llevaba antes de la llegada de Fuutie y una pequeña maletita en sus manos.

Fuutie asiente y se despide de Eriol con un saludo mientras Sakura hace lo mismo y ambas salen del salón.

Eriol suspira nuevamente sintiéndose cansado y preocupado ante toda aquella situación. Si bien es cierto que Hideoshi es el confidente de Kaho ¿El tendrá en realidad la verdad escondida en el?

Pero algo en la conducta de su hermano la última vez en presencia de ellos, le dio una idea vaga que algo pasaba con su hermano.

Algo muy difícil para el que le hacia recurrir a la bebida con tanta intensidad y sed.

"_**Hideoshi… ¿que puedes saber tu? ¿Que sabes que no nos dices?"**_ piensa en su interior mientras las ve marcharse por el amplio ventanal que da a la puerta donde ambas jóvenes abordan un coche negro y este recorre el camino hasta la entrada de la mansión.

**-- Continuará. **

_**Comentarios de la autora. ¡Bueno! Para quienes intenten tratar de localizarme, estoy en el bunker de mi amiga Mikki Chan – Últimamente el grupo de escritoras tomamos asilo aquí y se ha vuelto un habito. Mas con lo ocurrido en este capitulo- ¡Señores, no me maten! Y tampoco nada de hechizos en mi contra . Todo esto ha pasado porque tenía que pasar… lamentablemente muchos no le agradan un par de cosas que pasan aquí, primero gracias a todos los que se acordaron de mí cumples: Gracias a Gabriela, Lady Silvermoon, Sinnusa, Jorge Vargasm, Karim, Cecilia, Celina, y las demás Chicas de Crónicas. Tb a Nodoka, Melissa Zorn, Daniera, Karen delrio, Carlita Rubio, Sakurita, Jannis y demás en hi5. Un beso para cada uno de ustedes.**_

_**Ya en otro contexto, muchas gracias a Gloria Campos. Es una chica que siempre se toma las molestias de mandarme sus comentarios al correo y nunca le he agradecido por aquí sus comentarios. Así que gracias a ti y un beso y abrazo de oso grande. **_

_**Bueno la situación se complicó un poco mas en este capitulo ¡Buahhhh! Hien se nos va. Lamento que así sea pero en verdad, el hombre sufre mucho con su enfermedad y prolongar su vida sería un tanto cruel. ¿Acaso Sakura y Shaoran serán ayudados por el destino al reencontrarse en el regreso a China? ¿Qué pasa con Kaho? ¡Además que es una bruja – en el muy mal sentido de la palabra- es una manipuladora, extorsionadora y demás! ¡Así es: los resultados de laboratorio presentan a Shaoran como el papá del hijo que ella espera! ¿Cuál es el destino después de esto en nuestros protagonistas? ¡Pues para averiguarlo hay que leer el próximo capitulo! **_

_**Haciendo un paréntesis, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes: ¡Han ayudado a que llegue a la marca de mas de 600RR! Me han hecho reír y por supuesto poner un poco mas de mi en cada entrega de esta historia. ¡Gracias infinitas!**_

_**Ahora para las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios firmados: Lamento mucho que a muchas y al momento de esta actualización no he podido responder sus comentarios. En verdad esta semana tanto en el trabajo que he tenido por montones y también problemas con mi ordenador en casa, me han impedido esta semana y la anterior el responder todos sus comentarios. Pero leo cada uno de sus comentarios y me encanta su manera de ver el mundo y el apoyo que me brindan siempre. Gracias infinitas a todas ustedes y este capitulo esta dedicado a Todos. **_

_**Ya estamos casi en la recta final de la historia "Alguien a mi Medida" Así es: en **__**tres capítulos mas y será el final**__** - ¡Buahhh que triste me siento!- pero todo a veces llega a su final. Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo y espero que se queden para la conclusión de la historia. **_

_**Ahora a responder sus comentarios: **_

_**Caarito: lamento decirte que Kaho está embarazada – como pudiste notar en este capitulo- y los resultados dicen que es de Shaoran. Que la mujer tomara pastillas – Bien le dijo a Eri kun que no quería tener hijos no responde a una eficacia del 100. El promedio de efectividad de las pastillas anticonceptivas es de 95-98 y para rematar Kaho bebe, lo que aminora las probabilidades de que sea en verdad efectivo un anticonceptivo en pastillas. ¡Pobre shaorancito! Su suerte no puede ser peor… ¿O si? Así que besos para ti y te cuidas. **_

_**PAO.- ¿Mala? ¿yo? – una aureola flota encima de Crys- ¡Pero para nada! Nadie me conoce en verdad siendo mala soy un verdadero angelito… mas cuando escribo. :-p en verdad me va bien pero el que quien no está bien en Hideoshi… bueno sacó las garras con todas las de la ley y delante de Tomoyo no menos. Touya le dio tb un poco de lo suyo… ¡Si!! Las intuiciones de Touya no le fallan: En verdad Hideoshi indirectamente se las debe. Esperemos que esto ayude un poco más a la parejita Daidouji-Hiragizawa a vivir para ellos de ahí en adelante. Lamento mucho que las clases no te den tiempo para leer mucho UU yo se lo que es eso pero a veces mi cabeza no descansa. ¡Suerte en los estudios y escribe cuando puedas! ¡Matta-ne! **_

_**Lk+b. todos quieren que no sea de Shaoran… Pero la verdad es otra. Los resultados lo confirman: Shaoran va a ser papá… pero lo que ignora es que es por partida doble. Pero no te preocupes ¡Los intereses de Shaoran los vigila otra persona y hará todo lo que está en su poder para resolver todo lo que esta pasando que en definitiva no le agrada ! Así que mucha paciencia – te recomiendo té de tilo. Gracias por tu comentario – mientras mas largos mejor, o al menos así lo siento yo :-p. un beso para ti y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización. **_

_**Rosh-bernal. ¡Hola! Me alegra un monton que a diferencia de muchos, te tomaste los avances del capitulo 17 con calma y serenidad… me ha gustado mucho tu comentario la pobre Sakura la está pasando super mal y no será la única: la muerte de Hien reivindicará muchas cosas y traerá muchos mas problemas para nuestro protagonista entre ellos, lios con la prensa - ¿Es que no se cansan?- siempre sacan provecho de las desgracias personales y mas estando en el foco de los medio como es el caso de los Li. Aunque si somos sinceros, nunca descubrieron lo que pasaba entre nuestra parejita de oro . Así que gracias por tus comentarios, y nos leeremos luego. **_

_**Jannys117. Lamento haberte causado tanta frustración. Jajajajaja vaya que te he puesto prácticamente en contra de Kaho y de Hideoshi. Lo admito son un par de lo peor pero…¡Que va!" No hay peros que valga. Me alegra mucho que el capitulo te haya gustado – en lo que cabe- Eri kun como viste se puso los pantalones en este capitulo y le dio su merecido a su hermano – bien que se lo debía desde Kaho aunque si lo hablamos ahora ¿Acaso no le hizo un favor?- por otro lado, Touya tuvo un poco de desahogo pegándole al idiota ese de Hideoshi. Solo esperemos que la dicha le dure a la parejita tan linda . Besos para ti y que haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo 18. ¡Chaito! Luego de leer tu segundo comentario en la historia ahora si agradezco estar en un bunker :-p vaya que te la tomaste contra de Kaho ji ji ji… ¡No soy sádica! OO y para rematar… sabemos que Kaho es una zorra de primera y precisamente ese estilo de vida desenfrenado es que la llevará luego a sus consecuencias… así que no digo que pasará para no spoliar la historia - gracias por tus comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo. **_

_**Kemmy. ¿Pero porque últimamente me andan diciendo "Mala"? no creo que me lo haya ganado con todas las de la ley y gracias por tus deseos: en efecto estoy mejor de la mano aunque me di un golpe el lunes en la noche que… bueno mejor ni les digo … mi torpeza no tiene limites. **_

_**Roy123 ¡Hola! Tu nick no lo reconozco asi que te imagino que te sumas a todos los que me han comentado . Gracias en verdad por tus palabras. Me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este sea igual y te inspire a dejarme otro comentario. Si creíste que ese fue triste, espera el próximo capitulo… sniff me dio mucha tristeza escribirlo pero es parte de la vida. Cuídate y gracias. **_

_**Alduu. ´´ - Crys está asustada por la reacción explosiva de un recién integrado a la carta de lectores… cinco minutos después decide luego de beber una merecida taza de café responder a tal misiva- Hola… jejeje lamentablemente – y por suerte que estoy en un bunker- tu miedo se ha hecho realidad: Los resultados dicen que el hijo de Kaho es de Shaorancito… gracias por tus comentarios… ¿Eres de la Argentina, no? por tu forma de escribir supongo que eres de Argentina ¡Tienen un lindo país! Muy lindo en verdad… espero que esta actualización haya sido de tu agrado y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto. Besos. **_

_**Mica. ¡hola! Placer en leerte y escribirte :-P vi tu comentario por Cronicas ji ji ji… saludos para ti. Lamentablemente a Kaho le tenemos cierto recelo dado a lo que pasa con el Manga de CCS- Para mi una mujer involucrada con un niño (aunque este conserve los recuerdos de un hombre) es enfermizo- Aunque adoremos a Eri kun bebé me encanta la versión adulta de nuestro querido británico-japonés… ji ji ji para mi próximo fic, la verdad no se si podré usar a Kaho porque definitivamente me salio tan mala en esta historia y un personaje tan intrínseco que no podré jamás duplicarla. Así que veremos lo que se vendrá por ahí. Un beso para ti y te cuidas. **_

_**Mila. Hola. La verdad que no sabía que responder de este rr porque en verdad me dejaste en un principio sumamente confundida y luego un tanto triste… por al menos dos horas… luego mi querida amiga Mikki me dijo algo que es cierto: NO PRETENDAS AGRADARLE NI GUSTARLE A TODO EL MUNDO PORQUE ESO NO PASARÁ. No es mi intención con mis historias faltarle el respeto a nadie y tampoco desilusionar pero en verdad, sino te gustó la historia desde el capitulo dos ¿Cómo llegaste a leer los siguientes 15 capítulos? Cuando a mi no me gusta una historia dejo de leerla y punto. Otra cosa: YO NUNCA PUBLICO POR PUBLICAR. No siento la presión de los lectores porque quien ha leído mis historias desde principio, sabe que tengo hasta cinco capítulos avanzados aunque sea en borrador. NO suelo publicar a cierta fecha solo porque se me vence el tiempo... publico cuando me siento lista a publicar. Incluso me he atrasado más de un mes precisamente porque los problemas de salud y dificultades de trabajo no me permitían revisar los capítulos y entregar lo mejor de mí... porque el escritor que no entrega lo mejor de si, simplemente no puedo llamarle Escritor... sea de fanfiction o de originales o libros. Así que dejo este punto hasta aquí. Saludos para ti y ojala cambies de opinión y sino también está bien; cada quien está en su derecho de no gustarle algo. **_

_**Hikari. Saludos para ti. La verdad que ese capitulo no fue tan triste… deja que leas el siguiente- recomendación, compra una caja nueva de kleenex. Ya ves que Shaoran no es tonto pero la suerte no corre de su parte UU. espero haber cumplido tus expectativas y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Hasta una próxima. **_

_**Gatita-san. ¡Que lindo nombre!! ji ji ji se nota que eres fanatica de los felinos… ¡a mi me encantan! Buehhh la verdad que kaho no tiene las de ganar con las lectoras del ff. ¡Hasta los hombres andan rematando en contra de ella! ¿Entonces por que son tan tontos a veces y se fijan en personas que definitivamente no son para ellos? Jamás lo comprenderé. Sakura no hará nada para intervenir entre Kaho y Shaoran y eso está claro. Gracias por decir que escribo con el corazón porque así es. **_

_**Dayana. Hola. Gracias por tus comentarios y tus buenos deseos por mi cumples me gustaron mucho tus palabras y gracias por recordarte… bien dicen "A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda". Sakura es una mujer moderna y como dijo Eriol "Tanto ella como Li son un par de cabezotas" y sabemos que eso le hará callar. "Oh maldito orgullo, mal consejero" y esos dos sabrán hacerle caso a su orgullo antes que a sus corazoncitos. Al menos Sakura. Besos para ti y sigue disfrutando la historia.**_

_**Ahora un avance de lo que se viene en el próximo capitulo: **_

_**Son las cuatro de la tarde en punto cuando el coche negro cortesía de la compañía entra por la enorme puerta de la residencia Li. La mujer en su interior sonríe ante los lentes de cámaras de filmar y fotográficas que se apostan en la puerta. Al menos por tres días más, los medios cubrirán los servicios fúnebres que toman lugar en la Residencia Li. ¿Qué mejor lugar para dejarse fotografiar? **_

_**Saluda a los medios a través del cristal mientras viste unos espejuelos oscuros y los reporteros gritan preguntas como si fuera ella a responderlas a través del vidrio. Sonríe ante tanta atención. Su vida siempre ha pertenecido al foro público; delante de los reporteros y recibiendo tantas atenciones como las que creía que es merecedora. Y ahora con el embarazo avanzando, puede decirse que siempre usaría aquel descendiente como instrumento para participar activamente en la vida de los Li. **_

_**Nada mal para una carrera "Publica en ascenso"**_

_**Cuando la cerca se cierra tras el coche gira su mirada con profunda satisfacción al enorme edificio que contiene la gran mansión Li. Siempre creyó pertenecer aquí. Pero la actitud de Xiao Lang estaba cambiando, piensa ella. Ahora mismo está ingresando a la casa Li, una de las cosas que Li siempre le amenazó que jamás pasaría. Un mayordomo se apresura a abrir su puerta al auto estacionarse – Bienvenida Señora… **_

"_**Si, señora… señora Li" Piensa con satisfacción. Se imagina el rostro que Li pondría: Seguro muy cordial y frío. Después que le diera su hijo, su triunfo está cerca. En uno o dos años, buscaría la manera de quedarse con aquella casa. De todas maneras le pertenece a ella. **_

_**Ella, la madre del descendiente de Xiao Lang Li. **_

_**-Le esperan en la sala- Dice otro de los mayordomos al verle subir las escalinatas de mármol de la impresionante mansión y saludarle con cortesía. **_

_**Con la frente en alto y vistiendo ropas en tono negro y blanco (para aparentar respeto por la muerte del padre de Xiao Lang), camina tras el mayordomo quien indica el camino tras la impresionante mansión. Se conoce el camino de memoria: tuvo el placer de visitar la mansión en más de dos ocasiones. El recuerdo de cierta ojiverde que pudo haberse quedado con todo aquello, le hicieron sentir nauseas pero no se inmutó en su caminar. **_

_**Cuando llega al salón el mayordomo abre la puerta diciendo. – Su visita está aquí…- haciéndose a un lado para permitir el paso de Mitzuki. **_

_**Esta ingresa con una sonrisa la cual se borra de poco a poco mientras el anfitrión dice con premura- Por favor, quítate esas gafas del rostro. No eres estrella de Hollywood. **_

_**Kaho no deja de mostrar su sorpresa ante la persona delante de ella. Pero se recupera inmediatamente mientras quita sus gafas del rostro y una sonrisa fría le adorna los labios. - ¿Qué haces **__**tú**__** Aquí? ¿Dónde Está Xiao Lang? **_

_**Próximo Capitulo. "Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos" **_


	19. Capitulo 19: Fría Tumba

Alguien a mi Medida

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 19. – Fría tumba. **

_**Porque el amor no solo es alegría,**_

_**no solo es paz y ternura, **_

_**el amor es también dolor y lágrimas, **_

_**es angustia y desvelo, **_

_**es muchas cosas, pero bueno..**_

_**.la verdad es que no se que pesa más:**_

_**si la RAZÓN o el CORAZÓN.**_

"_Gabriela Mistral" _

El hombre de mirada oscura escucha con atención a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea mientras este permanece en Londres donde tiene lugar su conferencia.- Entiendo lo que dices… ¿Acaso estás seguro que se encuentra bien? – Pregunta al escuchar sus justificaciones.

Que no comparte, pero respeta. Después de todo, es el hombre que le dio la vida.

-.Supongo que está bien Touya. Recibí un correo de su parte hace unos días y estaba bien hasta ese momento. No te preocupes por Sakura tanto… no es una pequeña niña. Es una adulta responsable.

-Padre: No es de Sakura el renunciar, irse de China y venir aquí o irse a cualquier parte sin darnos aviso…- Replica tratando de mantener un acento austero. Pero es algo casi incontrolable.

Está preocupado por su hermana.

-Se lo que intentas decirme Touya. Pero ten fe que Sakura tarde o temprano aparecerá.

-¡Estás muy calmado! No me gusta… ¡Se trata de tu única hija!

Mientras Touya exterioriza toda su consternación, Fujitaka mantiene uno tono de voz austero al responderle. - -Y no creas que porque sueno desenfadado, mi preocupación es menor. Pero se te olvida que Sakura es una adulta ya, Touya. Seguro está en alguna parte descansando.

-Di lo que quieras. Pero analízalo: Li la engañó con esa mujerzuela modelo. Sakura es despedida de Diamantes Li…

-Ella renunció. Eso me lo ha explicado en sus correos. Afortunadamente me escribió antes de salir la noticia a los medios.

-¡Pero no te explicó donde estaría! Esa… esa monstruo: debía de informarnos donde estaría… ¡Debía de venir a casa!

Fujitaka comprende su preocupación pero a diferencia de su impulsivo hijo, Sakura es un tanto más equilibrada. E igual él.

-Solo necesita tiempo…- Vuelve a decir tratando de sonar convincente.

-Si supongo que si – dice Touya observando en aquel momento la pantalla del televisor que acaba de encender.- Un momento…- dice enfocando su atención al aparato que muestra una foto de Hien Li y el locutor habla.

"_Las noticias son definitivas: Hien Li fue ingresado en la tarde de ayer al hospital de especialidades de la ciudad de Hong Kong. Hien Li quien sufre de padecimientos de salud que hasta muy poco tiempo se revelaron a los medios informativos como un tipo de Cáncer de estomago que en los últimos tiempos se alojó en el hígado y los pulmones fue ingresado ayer al hospital al sufrir una recaída y además dificultades de presión arterial y de respiración. Hien Li quien hasta muy poco tiempo fue presidente de Consorcios y Diamantes Li, fue reemplazado por su hijo Li Xiao Lang viendo tan próximo su deceso. A estos momentos, solo hemos visto miembros de la Familia Li rondar el hospital y hacer entrada sin rendir comentarios a los medios públicos… según un comunicado extendido a los reporteros, según nos dirá Quo Xing Chan reportero de este medio…"_

"_Si Gracias Fa Lu"_ – Dice el reportero que aparece frente a la fachada frontal del hospital. "_Tal como has dicho Hien Li fue ingresado en la tarde de ayer con varios problemas y quebrantos de salud que no fueron posibles controlar en cómodo pent house. Aunque Hien Li ha tenido a los mejores médicos y enfermeras disponibles 24/7 en su residencia, ha sido sorpresivo su traslado al centro de Especialidades Médicas. En horas de la tarde ha salido un comunicado procedente del departamento de Relaciones Públicas en el que se puede resaltar lo siguiente:__ Es con profundo pesar que anunciamos mediante la presente misiva que el presidente de Corporaciones y Diamantes Li, el señor Li Xiao Lang ha anunciado en horas de la mañana la recaída de salud proveniente de su progenitor. Tal como este ha comunicado a todos los gerentes y demás miembros de alta escala de la corporación, Hien Li es posible que termine sus últimos días o quizá sus últimas horas en este hospital. Aunque se ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible para restaurar y estabilizar su condición de salud, esto ultimo ha sido imposible dada la alta presión arterial y otros síntomas que han surgido para empeorar su situación Es por ello que solicitamos a todos los medios –prensa televisiva, oral o escrita-que se abstengan de buscar exclusivas en el interior del hospital o aglomerarse en la entrada del centro de Salud o en las residencias correspondientes a la Familia Li_."

"_Hasta estos momentos puedo decirte que los deseos del heredero han sido respetados pero no por la prensa misma sino mas bien por el contingente de uniformados que se han prestado en los alrededores de las diversas casas ocupadas por los herederos Li. Sabemos que a Hien le sobreviven cuatro hijas: Fanren, Shieffa, Femeii, Fuutie (Quien conocemos por su vida publica como modelo y portada junto a su futura cuñada Kaho Mitzuki de Diamantes Li), y por supuesto su hijo y heredero Li Xiao Lang. Desde la noticia pública de la toma de posesión de Li Xiao Lang, sus tres hermanas que vivían hasta estos momentos fuera de la ciudad de Hong Kong como madres y profesionistas se han vistos interrumpidas gracias a que varios medios de comunicación dieron con ellas y sus correspondientes familias. Aunque Hien Li las mantuvo fuera del foco público ahora… sus vidas son completamente diferentes. Incluso sabemos que hay dos de ellas que están casadas. Sus parejas se han trasladado con ellas a la Mansión Li que fue habitada hasta hace poco por Kinomoto Sakura y el anterior romance del heredero Li, llamada Daidouji Tomoyo, hija de la gran empresaria Sonomi Daidouji que es Japonesa y a quien le ata un sentido de amistad con Kinomoto. De la señorita Daidouji se sabe por nuestras fuentes en Tokio que ha tomado el control empresarial de los negocios de su madre gracias a la recaída de salud de esta ultima. No tenemos comentarios importantes departe de la bella muchacha excepto su indignación por el embarazo de Mitzuki Kaho cuyo padre es Li Xiao Lang. Hasta el momento no se ha detectado la presencia de Kaho en el centro médico. Unas fuentes cercanas a la modelo informan que por asuntos de salud no podrá estar aquí al lado del padre de su hijo y futuro esposo. Pero suponemos que estará para el funeral…."_

_-¿Qué se ha sabido de Kinomoto Sakura? ¿Ella está en el hospital o…-_ siendo interrumpida por su colaborador delante del hospital de Hong Kong.

_-"Sakura Kinomoto hasta el momento no ha hecho acto de presencia. Dado el historial con el mismismo Hien Li, es mas que lógico que estará en las próximas horas en el hospital"_ –Haciendo una pausa para añadir_- Te recuerdo que su renuncia fue muy sorpresiva y muchos especialistas dicen que esto se debió a un "conflicto de intereses" Xiao Lang le estaba quitando el poder dado por Hien… Sakura no pudo soportar la perdida de poder y decidió dimitir…" _

_-"Muchos dicen que Kinomoto no pudo mantener las riendas en el negocio en parte porque Xiao Lang le dijo a su padre que se deshiciera de su amiguita…"_

Touya quiso en aquel momento romperle los dientes a la reportera.

"_En efecto. Pero si recordamos, gran parte del ascenso magistral de Diamantes Li en los últimos meses ha sido gracias a la estrategia aplicada por Kinomoto… pero por supuesto estos son rumores que circulan los medios"_

_-"Y no te lo discuto. Todos podemos decir que ha sido una gran estrategia reunir un equipo de trabajo tan eficiente… pero no olvidemos que Hien Li se vio vinculado sentimentalmente con Kinomoto por mucho tiempo… ¿Podemos deducir que Li Xiao Lang le dará un cesé a las hostilidades para permitir a Kinomoto el ingreso al piso que tienen a Hien Li?"_

"_Como te expliqué, no permiten a mas que la familia a las inmediaciones de las habitaciones de Hien Li. Incluso las enfermeras y los médicos que están trabajando para hacer más cómoda la estadía de Li, son personas que están ya con acceso concedido y no todos entra a aquella área de cuidados intensivos. Estaremos pendiente ante la entrada de cualquier vehiculo o persona que conozcamos… pero hasta el momento solo familiares…" _

_-.Y tenemos el hecho que Kinomoto no está en el país…_ - Sonriendo a las cámaras delante de ella al pasar de tomas hacia ella. –_Gracias a contactos dentro del Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio hemos descubierto que Sakura Kinomoto volvió a su país después de dimitir de su posición ejecutiva de Consorcios Li_. – Ahí se presentan escenas de la joven quien sale del aeropuerto con sus maletas y hay cambio de grabación para mostrarle siendo recibida por un coche en la que Touya identifica a la mujer que le da la bienvenida. – _Ahí está siendo recibida por su amiga y ex novia de Li Xiao Lang… Tomoyo Daidouji"_ – ahí sonriendo con triunfo. – _Ninguna cadena de televisión ha llegado tan lejos como Noticias Tres… _

-BAKA – Dice Touya gruñendo por lo bajito. Toma el teléfono y comienza a marcar mientras dice con tono de voz femenino_- "Ten seguro que tan pronto Sakura se comunique conmigo le daré tu mensaje"_ si como no…- ahí escuchando el tono de marcado.- Lo sabía… Tomoyo la está encubriendo… pero llegaré al final de esto… ya lo verán esas dos.

--

Cuando la mujer apaga el aparato lo hace con una rabia contenida muy parecida a la usada por Touya en otro país. Aunque no es el mismo noticiero su contenido es mas o menos parecido: Sakura y Hien. Xiao Lang y Kaho, muerte de Hien, sus hijas asediadas por los medios cada una que llegó al hospital. Solo allí falta Fuutie Li.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? – Pregunta su primo al llegar con ella a la sala de espera del piso de Cuidados intensivos.

Solo ellos están allí.

Wei está con Femeei y Fanren en la habitación de su padre.

-Nada. Solo viendo malas noticias…- dice levantando su taza de Té hacia el joven- ¿Ahora querrás un poco? – Ahí viéndole negar con su rostro.- Xiao Lang…tienes que tomar algo… entrar en calor.

-No tengo hambre.

Meiling le observa parpadeando un par de veces antes de decir con cierta melancolía. –Es raro verte tan preocupado: pero me sorprendería aun mas si esta preocupación tuviera que ver con tu padre y no con cierta chica de ojos verdes- atrayendo su mirada de repente a pesar de la tenue sonrisa en el rostro de su prima.- ¿Cierto, Xiao Lang?

El hombre le observa por unos segundos. Luego dice- Eres demasiado astuta incluso para tu propio bien.

-Si, y pocas veces me haces caso- sonríe con ternura. Su primo baja su cabeza.- Son demasiados cosas para asimilar… ¿No es cierto?

-Ni que lo digas.

-Oye… ¿crees que ella venga? ¿A ver a tu padre?

-Es lo más probable. La conozco. Tiene una deuda de honor con Hien.

-¿Solo eso? ¿No será que…

-Quiere mucho a Hien. Pero no malinterpretes… lo quiere como una hija a su padre…

-Si lo dices, te creo…

-Que amable y comprensiva estás Meiling… - Comenta él sorpresivo.- Incluso suenas…

-¿Mas Madura?

-Algo así- Responde encogiéndose de hombros.

La china sonríe a lo que replica.- Es que, no me agrada Kinomoto… lo sabes… ninguna mujer me agradará lo suficiente para ti… pero la prefiero a tu lado y que te haga sonreír.

Shaoran escucha con atención lo que ella le ha explicado a pesar que ella parece mas pedir por lo bajito y evitar su mirada que observarle frente a frente para decirle aquello. En un instante de silencio, la joven siente el aferre tibio de una de sus manos departe del varón quien solo dice.- Gracias…

Mei le observa su mano por un instante pero se libra de su aferre al ponerse de pie y decir con hastío.- ¿Dónde está Fuutie? – Observando la puerta de entrada de Cuidados Intensivos. – Debería de estar aquí.

-Se quedó con él mucho tiempo mientras mis hermanas venían a la ciudad. Merece un par de días de ausencia…

-¡Nada justifica su falta aquí! Necesita a todos sus hijos Xiao Lang. Pero a él parece no molestarle…

-¿Por qué?

-Habría mandado a Wei por ella a estas alturas…

Shaoran está de acuerdo con su prima pero no lo afirma en voz alta. ¿Dónde rayos estará Fuutie?

_**--**_

Sakura y Fuutie esperan pacientes en el estacionamiento soterrado del moderno hospital y aguardan dentro del lujoso coche negro hasta que sea momento de descender de él. Pese a que el vehiculo tiene todas las comodidades modernas (Nevera con bebidas, y algo de emparedados, televisión y cómodos asientos en piel), la tensión de ambas jóvenes es notoria.

Esperan por la salida de la mayor parte de los miembros de la casa Li o al menos la entrada de Wei para decirles que es hora de visitar al Señor Li. Sakura está hecha un manojo de nervios: No ha visto a Shaoran por mucho tiempo ya… si cometen el error de exasperarse, lo vería probablemente y sabe que habrían preguntas…

Preguntas sin respuestas.

Un teléfono interrumpe sus pensamientos. El chofer lo toma: Es el teléfono del vehiculo. Dice con presteza y profesionalismo.—Señorita: Es el señor Wei. El joven con sus hermanas viene bajando por el elevador…

-Al fin- dice Fuutie – Apague las luces y el vehiculo… no nos podemos hacer notar.- El hombre hace lo que le indican. Esperan hasta que ven la puerta del elevador abrirse y Sakura como Fuutie observan las demás Li salir del elevador. Finalmente una mas alta que las demás sale del aparato y Sakura lo reconoce sintiendo un salto inesperado en su vientre.

"_Si… es él…"_ Dice con la garganta seca y queriendo gritar a todo pulmón su nombre. Solo la imagen de él junto a Kaho y haciendo las mismas cosas que ellos hicieron (Hasta su rostro adquiere un rojo intenso pero no del pudor; de la rabia… de la indignación que él hizo suya a Kaho Mitzuki) la vuelve al presente y frena su impulso. Viene del brazo de Meiling.

-Vaya… se ve muy desanimado…- dice Fuutie como impulsando a Sakura a hablar. Incluso la observa de reojo.- creo que las cosas no van bien….

Sakura los sigue con la mirada hasta ver un coche lujoso negro que un chofer desciende para abrirles la puerta: todos abordan el coche, siendo Shaoran el último. Por un momento se detuvo de entrar. Observó a su alrededor y esto llamó la atención de ambas mujeres en el coche.

-¿Crees que presienta…- pregunta Fuutie a Sakura colocando una mano sobre la suya. – ah… ya se marcha- dice al verle abordar el coche y el chofer cerrar la puerta. Se vuelve a su propia puerta, la cierra. El coche enciende y en pocos momentos, sale del estacionamiento soterrado.

Sakura siente que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. ¡Por un segundo tuvo la impresión que él percibió su presencia!

Pero es imposible. Él no podía percibir que estaban ahí… es imposible…

¿O si?

-Bien, es hora de salir. – dice Fuutie abriendo ella la puerta del coche y no esperar por el chofer. Ambas avanzan a los elevadores y ella llama el aparato tocando del botón. A los minutos el mismo desciende con dos personas en él y ellos la abordan, al estos salir.

El ascenso parece durar toda la vida. Cuando llegan finalmente al piso de cuidados intensivos se encuentran al abrirse las puertas con el mismismo Wei quien al ver a Sakura sonríe aliviado pero Sakura no se detiene para abrazar al humilde mayordomo de Hien Li.

Y él corresponde a su abrazo, a pesar de que siente que está fuera de lugar.

-¿Cómo está?

-No muy bien – Dice Wei suponiendo que habla de Hien. – Creo que el señor esperaba… -Ahí no hablando y notándose su acongojamiento. Tose un segundo y dice- Pase… le esperaremos aquí… - Aferrando con él a la señorita Fuutie una vez llegan a la puerta marcada con el numero dos.

Sakura ingresa lentamente y en silencio. En un principio cree que no se hace escuchar pues el hombre parece dormido. Tiene una mascarilla de oxigeno sobre su rostro y en su pecho muchos alambres y parchos que están pegados a su pecho.

Sakura se lleva una impresión muy fuerte: ¿ES aquello que queda del hombre mas poderoso que jamás conoció? ¿Un hombre fuerte y atlético que alguna vez le dio el poder y la autoridad que muchos hombres envidiaban hasta difamar su buen nombre?

-Sa…Kura…- Dice con un dejo de voz por debajo de la mascara de oxigeno.-Viniste… al fin.

Sakura trata de controlarse y aferra su mano con cariño. Sus ojos le miran con infinita ternura e igual los de Hien.

-Estoy aquí ya…

-Ahora me siento mejor… estoy viendo a mi otra hija…

-Shhhh… tiene que descansar. Recuperar fuerzas… debe de salir de aquí…

-Hija: No saldré de aquí más que en mi urna…

Sakura escucha aquello y las lágrimas no se detienen cuando cruzan el arco de sus ojos. Tampoco sus sollozos y agacha la cabeza contra la mano fría del sujeto. Este extiende su otra mano acariciando sus cabellos.

Hien espera unos momentos. Más por el propio esfuerzo que requiere el hablar y para que Sakura se controle un poco. Se quita el oxigeno de su rostro bajándolo hasta su barbilla. – Xiao Lang necesita de ti ahora mas que nunca Sakura. Ya no llores hija… sabíamos que esta hora… este momento llegaría al final.

-No me siento lista… él no siente… no está listo para perderle. –Dice con premura aunque las lágrimas casi no le dejan hablar. Le mira a los ojos oscuros. – tiene que haber algo que…

-Vivir en negación es estregarse a la oscuridad Sakura. La muerte es parte retórica de nuestras vidas. Nadie escribe de la vida, sin tocar la muerte. Es lo que nos espera a todos los seres vivos… solo quería verte… antes de…

-¿Señor? – Pregunta la notar su silencio. Ve que respira aun. Pero su mirada se pierde un segundo.

-Estoy cansado de luchar Sakura. Cansado de tratamientos dolorosos… cansado de muchas cosas…

-Entiendo… - Dice ella bajando su cabeza.

-Lo que me lastima mas… es no estar aquí para mis hijas… para Xiao Lang… para ti… para cuando ustedes se casen… ver nacer a mis nietos…

-Señor: No albergue falsas esperanzas…- dice Sakura limpiando su rostro – Su hijo y yo…

-Sakura: Xiao Lang te ama. Cometió un error de humanos. Pero _te ama a ti_… si él te pide perdón, no puedes cerrarle la puerta por siempre. No eres rencorosa- Dice levantando su mano a su rostro juvenil y sonrojado- Eres un ser muy bueno… muy hermoso por dentro… prométeme que si él va a ti…

-Señor… -dice Sakura negando.

-Sakura: prome… promételo… que si él…

-Debe de descansar…

-Descansaré muy pronto – Dice testarudo. – Prométeme… que hablarás con él.

-Está bien. Lo prometo.

-El te ama…

-Lo se.

-…Come…tio un error.

-Lo entiendo.

-Ustedes pertenecen juntos… Sakura… - insiste obstinadamente.

-Está bien- Dice ella poniéndose de pie-Debe de dormir ahora…

Hien asiente y mira a los ojos de Sakura. Se observan por unos momentos para él preguntar. – Hay algo que no me has dicho…

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Hay algo diferente.

Sakura permanece en silencio mientras la mirada de Hien la observa con intensidad. Finalmente asiente agachando su rostro contra el del hombre. Hien la observa detenidamente al verle acercarse a su oído y decir contra él. – Estoy esperando un hijo… y es de Shaoran. Estoy embarazada.

Al levantar su rostro observa la del padre del hombre que aún ama. Este mantiene una mirada inerte al observar su rostro arrebolado y con lágrimas. – Debes de decírselo.

-A su tiempo.- Dice ella con premura. – No ahora…tiene muchas cosas en su mente…

-Sakura: hija…

-No se preocupe. Estoy bien. Pero no puede decírselo. Júreme que no lo dirá. Júrelo…

Hien asiente en silencio. Le toma la mano mientras dice con lentitud.- Quédate conmigo… hasta que me duerma…

Sakura asiente en silencio mirándole cerrar los ojos. Él dice con los ojos cerrados.- Nunca… fue mi intención… que te lastimara… y la suya tampoco…

-.Lo se- Dice Sakura suspirando con melancolía – Lo se. – Mientras trata de controlar el ciento de sensaciones que corren su ser en aquellos momentos.

_**--**_

-No debiste de venir Touya- Dice Tomoyo bajando las escalinatas de la entrada frontal de la mansión Daidouji- De todas maneras te doy la misma respuesta que te di por el teléfono: Sakura no está aquí.

-No me trates como un idiota Tomoyo. Se que Sakura está aquí. Las noticias presentaron unas imágenes muy preciosas de ustedes dos conspirando a la llegada de ella al Aeropuerto.

-Me lo dijiste. Pero vuelvo a responderte lo mismo: Sakura no está aquí Touya.

-¡Basta de encubrirla! – Dice con enojo en su voz. - ¡Se que está aquí! Y no me marcharé hasta hablar con ella- cruzando por su lado hasta el interior de la casa. Tomoyo incrédula le sigue el paso aunque le cuesta trabajo: dos de sus pasos son tres del guapo pero enojado moreno.

-¡Touya! ¡Será mejor que te detengas ahí mismo! ¡Sakura no está aquí! ¡Está en China!- se apresura a decirle con voz alta mientras le sigue el paso- ¡Touya! ¡Hien Li está muriendo!

Aquello bastó para que el sujeto detuviera sus pasos y retrocediera dándole cara a la amatista con rostro compungido y también algo colérico.

-La hermana de Li Shaoran vino por ella esta mañana – Explica la amatista al ver que captó su atención. – Se marcharon en un avión privado pero no se a que horas…

-¿Qué ha pasado entre ella y ese sujeto? ¿Ese gaki de su hijo?

-No es mi lugar el informarte de lo que pasa entre ellos. Solo…- dice ella al notar que él replicaría – Que esperes a que ella venga y te lo diga ella misma.

Touya la observa con cuidado un instante antes de cruzarse de brazos –Primero salen las noticias de que esa modelito de segunda está esperando un hijo suyo. Se que Sakura y ese extranjero estaban de noviecitos por lo que no comprendo como pudo eso pasar… luego anuncian en la televisión que la sacan del medio…vuelve aquí a escondidas… como una criminal… mi hermana no es una criminal.

-Por supuesto que no lo es. Pero hay cosas que…

_-"¿Complicadas?" _

-Si, complicadas.

Ambos se quedan en silencio y ella le insiste- Confía en Sakura. Ella sabe lo que hace..- Ahí tocando su hombro con gesto dulce. – ella no puede confiártelo todo Touya… eres hombre… pero ella confía en mi. Jamás creas que si hubiera algo grave pasando con tu hermana, yo no estaría para ella, o con ella. Solo quiero lo mejor siempre para Sakura quien es como mi hermana.

-Lo se. Pero no me gusta que me guarden secretos…

-No es secreto… no es un secreto. Solo que ella está muy confundida. Ya vendrá el momento para charlar con ella… y cuando ese momento llegue serás el primero en saberlo. Eres su hermano.

Touya baja su mirada avergonzado. Claro que jamás admitiría eso a la mujer por lo que dice- No Tomoyo. Primero tú lo sabrás, tu madre… mi padre… luego si es que quiere que me entere, lo sabré yo. Hace mucho tiempo que no formo parte de la vida de Sakura.

-Porque tienes que admitir que ella ha crecido ya Touya. Sakura es una mujer hecha y derecha. Siempre te tendrá como hermano. Pero no puedes actuar como el hombre en su vida y que eres el único que la quiere mucho porque no lo eres. Sakura tiene a Li… porque tienen problemas, pero creo que será temporal.

-¿Lo crees?

-Estoy segura- Sonríe confiada. – Li Ama a tu hermana… y tu, debes de ocuparte de tu propia vida.

-¿Mi vida?

-Por supuesto. Apuesto que con este revuelo que has armado y buscando a tu hermana, habrás perdido la oportunidad de comer o andar al cine con una linda chica… -Touya sonríe con ironía a lo que ella añade. – Sakura siempre te necesitará como su hermano, pero viene siendo tiempo que te desprendas de tu dependencia de vivir protegiéndola hasta de lo que no existe… cuando Sakurita te necesite, ella te lo dirá.

--

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Daidouji – Dice Misa mientras ambos caminan por el hermoso jardín que el hospital tienen en su parte trasera. El hijo de esta anda en la silla de ruedas y mientras el pequeño observa la laguna que tiene peces y gansos Touya y Misa toman asiento en una banca de piedra debajo de un árbol de nogal. – Si Sakura necesita ayuda, creo que serías unos de los primeros en enterarte.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¡Claro que si! Es difícil… no meterse en la vida de los que uno ama. Pero creo que, cuando ella requiera ayuda, te lo dirá. Además si Daidouji dice que todo está bien con Kinomoto ¿Por qué no creerle?

-A veces suenas como la voz de la razón cuando mi cabeza no quiere admitir.

-¿Para que son los amigos? – Sonríe la chica- Además, le conseguiste a mi pequeño al mejor experto en enfermedades respiratorias… ¿Quién habría dicho que todo su problema vendría dado por el plomo de la pintura del departamento?

-Tenemos suerte que sea solo eso – Dice Touya. – Solo bastó un viaje y unas muestras recolectadas en su habitación para concluir que es el plomo. Aunque no me sorprende: Ese apartamento tiene mas de diez años de pintado… - mirando a las ramas del árbol.- Usualmente tenemos al enemigo interno y no sabemos como defendernos de él.

-Mi madre ha estado haciendo averiguaciones para un nuevo departamento. – Dice con mirada ilusionada al chiquillo que sonríe alimentando los animales. – Aun no aparece nada pero no pierdo las esperanzas…

Touya la observa en silencio mientras el brillo del día soleado baña sus cabellos castaños con magia otorgándole un brillo especial. Casi mágico. Y las palabras de Tomoyo taladran su mente al recordar _"– Sakura siempre te necesitará como su hermano, pero viene siendo tiempo que te desprendas de tu dependencia de vivir protegiéndola hasta de lo que no existe… cuando Sakurita te necesite, ella te lo dirá."_

-Una cita- Dice en voz alta atrayendo la mirada de Misa.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Ambos se quedan en silencio observándose mutuamente. Touya ni se percata que había hablado en voz alta. ¡Rayos! ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto descuidado, soñando de día?

-Cof, cof, cof- Dice con presteza y cierto nerviosismo – Cuando… - Rascándose un segundo la nariz. - ¿Qué harás en la tarde?

La chica parpadea dos veces al escucharle. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado de tema?

-Bueno, me quedaré aquí… ¿Y usted? ¿Le toca trabajar esta noche?

-No. Es mi tarde libre…

-Ah Comprendo – Dice un tanto decepcionada. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que encuentra insoportable pasar una tarde sin él.

"_¡No debes de hacerte ilusiones con alguien que una vez tu hijo se mejore, no volverás a ver! Es mejor así… volverán a sus vidas normales…" _

-Tal vez te gustaría… tomar un café conmigo…- dice Touya ajeno a sus pensamientos y atrayendo su mirada.

-Siempre tomo café con usted… - Dice con voz triste y algo melancólica. Su mirada también le traiciona.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, nada. Solo pienso… olvídelo – dice finalmente.

-No hablo de café de aquí de la cafetería. Hablo de una verdadera taza de café. Hay un sitio un par de calles abajo… muy lindo y hacen unos rollos daneses fantásticos…

Misa lo observa rígida. ¿Acaso… no. la mente juega trucos… si eso es…

-¿Qué dices Misa? ¿Aceptas salir conmigo?

-Usted… Quiere…- Haciendo una pausa para señalarse a ella misma y luego al guapo hombre. - …Salir… juntos?

-Si claro, separados sería mucho mas difícil llegarnos a conocer- dice con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro que hizo que el sonrojo departe de la chica se incrementara al doble. - ¿Qué dices?

Trató de decir algo pero no surgía nada de sus labios al final asintió fervientemente con su rostro mientras su corazón latía vorazmente.

-Fantástico… ¿Misa? – Viéndole observarle instantáneamente.- Puedes llamarme… puedes llamarme Touya.

Cuando dijo aquello el varón se alejó de ella para ir al lado del jovencito que continuaba distraído alimentando a los peces mientras ella observa su ancha espalda y alta fisonomía. Fue cuando analizó todo lo que ha pasado hasta aquellos momentos.

Ha formado una amistad… una relación con aquel hombre al cual le debe la mejora de salud de su pequeño niño. Un hombre que no se enlazaba a los prejuicios sociales en donde las madres solteras son prácticamente aisladas por su condición.

Tal como le reveló la foto que siempre observaba en el escritorio de su jefa, Touya escondía una bondad y una afinidad tras su mirada recta y firme, encontrándose tal vez un hombre compasivo y justo…

Un hombre de que cualquier mujer se enamoraría. Un hombre como Touya puede tener a cualquier mujer en su vida, su corazón y hasta su cama… pero, la eligió a ella… pero por otro lado, no debe de hacerse falsas esperanzas…

"_Solo es considerado… si solo eso… solo está siendo amable_" dice al observarle agacharse con su hijo y hablar entre los dos. –Pero… ¿Por qué me duele que solo sea amable conmigo?

Su corazón le dio la respuesta sin ella buscarla por mucho tiempo.

--

"_Hoy el mundo de negocios internacionales y en especial de China, despide con profundo pesar uno de sus mas importantes exponentes: Hien Li, falleció esta mañana antes de las seis en su cama dentro del área de cuidados intensivos del Hospital de Especialidades Médicas de Hong Kong. Según las autoridades médicas, su descanso final fue pacífico, mientras dormía lo cual trae una paz y tranquilidad a sus seres queridos"_ narra la comentarista de noticias japonesa mientras las imágenes de fotos en el transcurso de los años es mostrada en una imagen sobre impuesta en su hombro izquierdo. _"Hien Li, padre de cinco hijos hoy deja sus negocios en manos de su hijo Li Xiao Lang, y la junta de accionistas"_ tratando de sonar grave para dar las noticias _añade "Hasta ahora la ceremonias de luto por parte de la familia están siendo llevadas a cabo en la Casa de los Li, ubicada en un sector residencia y exclusivo de Hong Kong y donde se llevó a cabo la primera de las entrevistas a los medios departe de Li Xiao Lang. Fuentes cercanas a la familia han dicho que todo se mantiene bajo estricto control familiar pero aun así no se ha podido evitar la presencia de influyentes personalidades del mundo tanto político, como Social y comercial. Una de las visitas acaecidas esta mañana fue departe del Presidente de la ONU, gracias a su activa participación en contra de los "Diamantes de Conflicto" presente en la gran parte de las empresas de extracción y comercialización de diamantes del mundo de lo que se sabe que Hien Li se oponía radicalmente…" _

Hace una pausa para cambiar de hoja y continuar _"Hasta el momento el abogado de la familia no ha hecho declaraciones en cuanto a que suma heredarán los sobrevivientes del magnate pero podemos imaginar que millones queda corto"_ – Ahí la joven que ve la televisión acompañada de mas personas, apaga el aparato.

-Bueno por primera vez creo que en todo este tiempo, no te han mencionado una sola vez Sakura. Creo que es un avance.

-Es un alivio en verdad… estaba cansada de escuchar la misma cantaleta- habla Sonomi usando su ya usual bufanda en su cabeza. –Los mismos chismes sucios.

-Mamá, por favor…- dice Tomoyo algo aturdida.

-Es la verdad: todas las falacias que se inventan esos cochinos reporteros…

-Según recuerdo te gustaba cuando esos "Reporteros" hablaban de mi relación con Li

-Señora Sonomi: no puedo creer que prefiera a Li como novio de su hija – dice Eriol con gesto divertido pero conservando un acento serio.

-No me malinterpretes… pero puedo decirte que el gusto de mi hija en hombres ha mejorado mucho últimamente…

-¡Mamá! – Dice Tomoyo avergonzada.

-Digo, me agrada Touya… pero no como material de novio de mi única hija… -Haciendo sonreír incluso a Sakura quien permanece callada- Pero ¿No crees Sakura que es correcto lo que digo? Es decir, no quiero decir con Li pero con Eriol…? ¿Sakura?

-Ah lo siento. No estaba prestando atención.- Replica ella aturdida.

Los tres rostros miran su tristeza y se observan entre si. Eriol es quien dice. – Creo que es mejor que haya descansado en paz. Postergar su estado, habría sido cruel.

-Lo se, Eriol- dice Sakura no evitando el acongojarse un instante. –Pero… me entristece… era un gran hombre…

Sonomi se incorpora para acurrucarle en sus brazos diciéndole con gesto maternal. – LO sabemos querida: pero Eriol tiene razón. Si yo me hubiera visto en las mismas… es decir, habría querido lo mismo… descansar en paz…

-No diga eso – Dice Sakura respondiendo a su abrazo para que comprendiera su preocupación por su salud- - Usted es como una madre que nunca me permitieron conocer… siempre ha estado para Tomoyo y para Mi. Eso es incalculable.

Sonomi tiene los ojos abnegados en lágrimas al escuchar a Sakura. Tomoyo les observa con ternura y de repente es la voz de Eriol que les dice- -Tendré que viajar. – Atrayendo las miradas de las mujeres- Presentar mis respetos a la familia Li. Viajar mañana en lo posible.

-Por supuesto – Dice Sonomi comprendiendo su decisión.- Tomoyo: - Atrayendo la mirada de la amatista- Debes de acompañarle. – Tomoyo iba a decir algo y ella añadió- Li Xiao Lang es un prominente empresario pero es amigo de ambos – Dice observándole a ambos. –Yo manejaré la compañía en tu ausencia.

-Pero, mamá…

-No es nada querida- Dice Sonomi sonriendo confiada. – Sabes que me ayudarán a tomar las cosas con calma. Además es casi hora que me vaya incorporando al trabajo.

-Mamá…

-Ve, Tomoyo – ahí les interrumpe Sakura observando la mirada de amor que Eriol le lanza a su novia sin darse esta cuenta. – Además así podrás hablar… con él. Creo que necesita a sus amigos… aunque no lo acepte.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Todos allí saben que Sakura aun ama a Li.

Nunca ha dejado de amarlo.

-De acuerdo Sakura… muy bien mamá: Eriol y yo partiremos mañana a Hong Kong.

--

Shaoran respira profundo cansado del aroma del incienso. Vestido con trajes tradicionales de la cultura china en lo que refiere al luto, camina cansado por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. A pesar que el sonido de sus sobrinos jugando en una de las habitaciones de la parte inferior le anuncia que sus sobrinos están muy lejos de conciliar el sueño, si le recuerdan tiempos más felices en donde sus hermanas y demás primos siempre vivían correteando la antigua casa Li. Luego llega a la conclusión que sus propios hijos algún día correrían aquellos pasillos con premura, persiguiéndose unos con otros y jugando entre si.

"Si tan solo…" Piensa en sus adentros con tristeza. Corta sus pensamientos para suspirar melancólico. Pasa sus manos por sus cabellos. La extraña… lo admite con locura… en aquellos momentos aunque no siente un dolor incalculable siente tristeza por su partida. Fue el padre que aquel pasado le negó a tener a su lado y cuando logra conseguir finalmente aquella figura paterna, la vida se lo arranca del lado muy rápido.

De repente las palabras y la voz de sakura sale de las sombras del pasillo diciéndole _"Si conocieras al Hien Li que yo conozco… no es el hombre que crees conocer Shaoran… es alguien muy especial… una persona que se hace querer por sus acciones…"_

"_¿Cómo es posible que si quiera en su lecho de muerte ella no dejara al lado su maldito orgullo para venir a verle? ¡Estar a su lado! Él la amaba por todos los Dioses… y solo por mi culpa, le negué su presencia… los dioses me castigan por mi estupidez… y lo pagaré cuando salde cuentas en la muerte_"

-Disculpe… Señor- Dice Wei despertando sus pensamientos y aturdiéndolo: Estaba tan inmerso en sus memorias que no se percató cuando el anciano le alcanza en el pasillo. – Tiene una llamada…

-Wei: Dígale a Fanren que la tome – dice con premura – Estoy…. No me siento bien.

-Lo entiendo señor… - Dice el fiel anciano- Pero creo que es importante que usted tome esta llamada.

Shaoran lo observa en la penumbra del pasillo y dice sin miedo a verse delatado- La única persona que me interesa saber… no llamará.

Wei dice – Entiendo señor: Procuraré que una de sus hermanas tome la llamada- haciendo una pausa- Otra cosa, señor… ha llamado el jefe de relaciones públicas de Diamantes Li: mañana saldrá una noticia en los diarios acerca de la ausencia de la señorita Kaho en los funerales… - Shaoran frunce el entrecejo y Wei lo sabe. – Explica que no son noticias muy alentadoras. Señor… - hace otra pausa- La noticia de la muerte de su padre han hecho que las acciones bajen un par de puntos en la bolsa… tenemos que ser precavidos.

Shaoran no se sorprende de la astucia de Wei en el caso de negocios: Incluso Hien le explicó en su lecho de muerte que solo dos personas comprenden aquel negocio de los Diamantes y el mercado como nadie: uno es Wei por la cercanía de trabajar siempre al lado de Hien ha aprendido y luego estaba Sakura.

-¿De que trata el articulo? – interroga mientras le invita a caminar a su lado. Su tono de voz por un momento al anciano le pareció escuchar al fenecido Hien.

-Es sobre la ausencia de la señorita Mitzuki. Incluso se habla de que ha habido una distancia entre ustedes señor.

-Mas bien un mar de por medio… ¿Cómo podemos hacer entender a los medios que no tengo nada con Kaho?

-Lo comprendo señor. Pero la joven tendrá… un hijo suyo. Un heredero del apellido Li y todo lo que significa señor. Es necesario para aplacar los rumores…

-Wei: no voy a casarme con Kaho.

-No digo eso señor.

-No soportamos estar en la misma habitación… ¿Cómo le permitiré invitarle a mi casa y compartir su presencia solo para aplacar los medios?

Wei entiende su indiferencia en toda aquella situación: Esa mujer no despierta el mismo sentimiento de Xiao Lang como lo hace Sakura.

-Una entrada por unos instantes a la mansión ayudará a calmar los medios… incluso sino requiere precisamente la presencia suya en aquella junta señor. -.Ambos se detienen de caminar por la mansión y el mayordomo continúa- solo será un mero entretenimiento para los medios. Y conocemos a la señorita Mitzuki: no quedará en ridículo por el desplante social de su parte.

Shaoran entiende a donde se dirige el consejo del mayordomo. Muy reservado el buen Wei, le dice lo que puede hacer y al mismo tiempo no le aconseja.

-Comprendo- Dice Shaoran. – Solo la impresión…

-Y aplacará los medios…

-Bien. Llama a su representante y coordina una visita. Conociéndola, permanecerá en Hong Kong todavía.

-Señor: Todavía queda el pequeño detalle de quien le recibirá y le servirá de anfitriona durante su estadía aquí para hacer pretender a los medios…

Shaoran sonríe tenuemente pensando en la persona indicada para tal labor… no tarda mucho en dar con el nombre. – No te preocupes: tengo la persona indicada…

--

Son las cuatro de la tarde en punto cuando el coche negro cortesía de la compañía entra por la enorme puerta de la residencia Li. La mujer en su interior sonríe ante los lentes de cámaras de filmar y fotográficas que se apostan en la puerta. Al menos por tres días más, los medios cubrirán los servicios fúnebres que toman lugar en la Residencia Li. ¿Qué mejor lugar para dejarse fotografiar?

Saluda a los medios a través del cristal mientras viste unos espejuelos oscuros y los reporteros gritan preguntas como si fuera ella a responderlas a través del vidrio. Sonríe ante tanta atención. Su vida siempre ha pertenecido al foro público; delante de los reporteros y recibiendo tantas atenciones como las que creía que es merecedora. Y ahora con el embarazo avanzando, puede decirse que siempre usaría aquel descendiente como instrumento para participar activamente en la vida de los Li.

Nada mal para una carrera "Publica en ascenso"

Cuando la cerca se cierra tras el coche gira su mirada con profunda satisfacción al enorme edificio que contiene la gran mansión Li. Siempre creyó pertenecer aquí. Pero la actitud de Xiao Lang estaba cambiando, piensa ella. Ahora mismo está ingresando a la casa Li, una de las cosas que Li siempre le amenazó que jamás pasaría. Un mayordomo se apresura a abrir su puerta al auto estacionarse – Bienvenida Señora…

"Si, señora… señora Li" Piensa con satisfacción. Se imagina el rostro que Li pondría: Seguro muy cordial y frío. Después que le diera su hijo, su triunfo está cerca. En uno o dos años, buscaría la manera de quedarse con aquella casa. De todas maneras le pertenece a ella.

Ella, la madre del descendiente de Xiao Lang Li.

-Le esperan en la sala- Dice otro de los mayordomos al verle subir las escalinatas de mármol de la impresionante mansión y saludarle con cortesía.

Con la frente en alto y vistiendo ropas en tono negro y blanco (para aparentar respeto por la muerte del padre de Xiao Lang), camina tras el mayordomo quien indica el camino tras la impresionante mansión. Se conoce el camino de memoria: tuvo el placer de visitar la mansión en más de dos ocasiones. El recuerdo de cierta ojiverde que pudo haberse quedado con todo aquello, le hicieron sentir nauseas pero no se inmutó en su caminar.

Cuando llega al salón el mayordomo abre la puerta diciendo. – Su visita está aquí…- haciéndose a un lado para permitir el paso de Mitzuki.

Esta ingresa con una sonrisa la cual se borra de poco a poco mientras el anfitrión dice con premura- Por favor, quítate esas gafas del rostro. No eres estrella de Hollywood.

Kaho no deja de mostrar su sorpresa ante la persona delante de ella. Pero se recupera inmediatamente mientras quita sus gafas del rostro y una sonrisa fría le adorna los labios. - ¿Qué haces _**tú**_ Aquí? ¿Dónde Está Xiao Lang?

-¿Cómo? ¿Así saludas a tu futura Cuñada? – Añade con burla poniéndose de pie y dice con cortesía- Gracias. Que nos traigan té. Y unos pastelillos de ajonjolí- Kaho se nota que hecha humos por las orejas y Fuutie dice con dulzura empalagosa- Por favor, toma asiento…

-Disculpa: Creí que me reuniría con Xiao Lang.

-Si, lo se. Pero a mi hermano se le presentaron unos compromisos de último minuto y ahora mismo los atiende. – Kaho no toma asiento y se cruza de brazos con una actitud de niña malcriada a lo que Fuutie vuelve a su posición para añadir. –Por favor… no se si es El Presidente que le llama… y no te hace bien quedarte tanto tiempo en pie.

-¿El Presidente?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? El único que no ha llamado para presentar sus condolencias es el Papa, y es porque no somos católicos… somos budistas. –Añade con aparente naturalidad – Siéntate… seguro cuando termine, nos acompaña…

Kaho desiste de seguir de brazos cruzados y el solo pensar que el padre de su hijo mueve ahora tantas influencias, le hizo reconsiderar. Toma asiento en el segundo puesto disponible.

Ambas caen en silencio. Kaho observa cualquier otro lado de la habitación para no observar a Fuutie quien tiene una mirada divertida y al mismo tiempo interrogante sobre la mujer.

Kaho se siente nerviosa a los pocos minutos: Fuutie no deja de mirarle con aquella tonta sonrisa. Pudo bien desistir la invitación y salir por la puerta, pero lo reconsidera: hacer aquello podría hacer enojar a Xiao lang.

Así que continúa esperando.

-¿Sabes algo? Todavía no entiendo una cosa- Dice Fuutie finalmente a casi diez minutos de silencio y mientras sirven el té y los bocadillos delante de ambas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cuánto se supone que tienes de embarazo?

-Casi cinco meses…

-¿En serio? - Pregunta con gesto inocente. – Casi no lo aparentas…

-Soy delgada…

-Ah… - dice Fuutie apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y esta sujetándose del codo encima de la mesa. –Eso explica también porque no te ha crecido el busto.

Kaho la observa confundida. Fuutie se sonríe para continuar. - Mi hermana me ha contado que las mujeres cuando quedan embarazadas suelen comer demasiado, vomitar más y engordar muchísimo… pero supongo que si comen mucho, engordan más…

-No a todas les pasa eso…

Fuutie toma un poco de su té al asentir. Guarda silencio un segundo para finalmente decir, - Entiendo… ¿Cuándo comenzarás a engordar?

-Yo no engordaré. No lo voy a permitir.

-¿Matarás de hambre a ese bebé por no engordar? No lo creo…

-Ahh ya se lo que haces- dice Kaho bajando su taza y sonriéndole con astucia- ¿Me hicieron venir para probar que pondré en peligro el hijo de Li y así quitarme la custodia cuando nazca? Bueno, vayan haciendo la idea que no lo lograrán- observando a su alrededor.

Fuutie sonríe divertida -¿Crees que pusimos cámaras o micrófonos aquí?

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Me invitan aquí esta tarde para hablar con Xiao Lang y presentar mis respetos a la familia y sales con esas preguntas…

-Oye no actúes como victima porque ni siquiera he dicho nada para ofenderte... aun – Dice Fuutie borrando su sonrisa- Solo hice una pregunta inocente… nunca he tenido niños… -sonríe – bueno obvio…

-Si, tal vez pretendes no tenerlos hasta que entres en edad…

Fuutie la observa dubitativa ante aquello y no evita reírse con una carcajadita tonta. Kaho la observa ahora confundida ¿Qué fue lo que dijo que resulta gracioso?

-Solo una pregunta más y te dejaré tranquila…

Kaho guarda silencio y le mira a los ojos con firmeza.

-¿A quien crees que engañas pegándole a mi hermano ese embarazo tuyo?

Kaho la observa y pestaña. Pasa su mano sobre su vientre mientras alza una ceja y su mentón se irgue con orgullo al preguntar. - ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

-En realidad no. Loca me volví cuando supe que una rígida vieja loca como tu estaba embarazada… pero en verdad le tengo compasión al pobre niño… para tener una madre como tu.

Lo dijo con lentitud y las palabras hicieron eco en la habitación pese a que lo dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo que parece un susurro: la mirada de la hermana de Shaoran es de desafío mientras que la de Kaho es de molestia y luego indignación.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Dice finalmente al recuperarse de su impresión. – Yo…

-Si, si si… dices que tendrás un hijo de mi hermano pero yo no me como ese cuento… te conozco Kaho. Te conozco muy bien. Sabes tanto como yo que tú jamás te permitirías un embarazo al menos que este te conviniera lo suficiente.

-¡No voy a permitir que me insultes así! –dice con falsa modestia. Se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que Fuutie.

-Por favor: te han llamado cosas peores… cálmate… - dice con aparente inocencia como si hablara del clima. – Escúchame bien… mas te vale que ese niño o niña se parezca como una gota a mi hermano…porque del momento que salga con ojos verdes, dorados o _Azules…_- dijo esto ultimo con un arrastre de palabras- No solo me aseguraré que Shaoran le de su apellido pero antes te declarará como incompetente…

-¡Como te atreves a ofender en esa magnitud! –Grita Kaho ya escuchándose su voz al otro lado de la habitación - ¡Voy a tener un hijo de tu hermano! Es tu sobrino.

-Ese cuento chino no me lo trago – Dice insistente la muchacha- algo pudo haber pasado entre ustedes en Londres pero no eres tonta… -Kaho nota en los ojos de la joven como una pizca del parecido con Shaoran sale entre sus pupilas. –Y pide a tus antepasados que yo esté equivocada…porque la primera que declarará en la corte que eres una madre incompetente seré yo. Y te quitaremos al niño. Sea de Xiao Lang o no.

-¡No puedes amenazarme! – Ruge la mujer - ¡Este niño es mío!

-Rayos no lo dudo. Digo, se está viendo los efectos…- observando un tanto sus caderas para sonrojar a la modelo.- Solo te doy un consejo práctico: Que espero que se parezca a mi hermano… es todo.

-Estás loca… antes pensaba que estabas ida… pero ahora se que estás loca… cuando diga todo las locuras que estás diciendo para ponerme en ridículo nadie te querrá en sus pasarelas…

-Di eso, y fácilmente saldrán a la luz todos los nombres de todos los hombres con los que te has acostado en el último año – Dice Fuutie con actitud. – Rayos: Creo que la lista de nombres llenará una columna de página central.

-Eres una…

-Antes de que vengas con insultos te diré un pequeño secretito: Ser una arpía malintencionada y una bruja no ayuda a tu cutis… - Sonríe – Se la edad que tienes Kaho y se los contratos que te he ganado en el transcurso del tiempo por asunto de tu rostro y tus años…pero yo tengo mas que tu.

Kaho abre la boca atónita a lo que Fuutie sonríe. Y añade luego con ligereza mientras toma su taza nuevamente. – Es como no soy una zorra vengativa (al menos no todos los días del año) me hace ver mas joven… es un truco que funciona… -Guiña el ojo a la sorprendida mujer y añade con ligereza. -Shaoran es más joven que yo… es nuestro hermano menor… no al revés…

El rostro de Kaho ya estaba totalmente desencajado: Su sonrojo es intenso. Trata de decir algo dos veces pero es difícil. Simplemente toma su bolso de la mesa y se marcha del salón abriendo y cerrando la puerta con rabia mientras Fuutie se queda tranquila y la ve salir echando humos.

Al final sonríe con astucia mientras se termina su té y piensa "_Bien, ahora falta darle uso a esta información y listo… ¡Uff que difícil es ser hermosa e inteligente como yo todo a un mismo tiempo!" _

-Señorita Fuutie…. –Dice Wei ingresando al salón viéndole sentada cómodamente y sin compañía- ¿Adonde ha ido la señorita Mitzuki?

-Recibió una llamada y se disculpó un momento… -Colocando su taza en la mesa- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Usted y su hermano tienen una visita – Dice con gesto serio. – Les esperan en el Estudio del señor Xiao Lang.

Fuutie asiente en silencio y camina detrás del mayordomo mientras una sirvienta entra ágilmente al salón para recoger lo que queda de la merienda.

_**--**_

-¡Que gusto verles aquí! – Dice Fuutie entusiasta mientras abraza a Tomoyo con premura y luego a Eriol. - ¡Son los primeros que me da gusto en ver!

Tomoyo observa la manera como Fuutie saluda a Eriol y no puede evitar sentirse incómoda. –Es lo justo que presentar nuestros respetos- Dice Eriol y Fuutie se suelta de abrazarlo- ¿Cómo están todos?

Fuutie les invita a sentarse mientras explica- Todo ha pasado muy rápido. Desde el internamiento de Hien hasta el día que murió.

-Pareces estar muy resignada- Habla Tomoyo con sorpresa al verle tan acopiada a las circunstancias.

-Tuve un tiempo para compartir con Hien. Debo de decir que él fue que me convenció que vivir en tristeza no ayuda a nadie. Me ha llenado de pena que ahora que llegamos a tener un padre, nos lo quite tan pronto. Y no soy la única… todas… ¡Xiao Lang! – Dice sonriendo mientras mira a la puerta por donde ha entrado el chino. Este no evita sorprenderse y al mismo tiempo sonreír al ver a sus amigos allí quienes cada uno le saludan y se toman su tiempo con el menor de los Li.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron que vendrían?

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa- Dice Tomoyo saludándole con ternura y ella nota la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. – ¿Cómo estás?

-Estamos bien – Dice Shaoran. Luego se dirige a Wei quien entra en esos momentos con té y bocadillos – Pero tengo la impresión que aquí Wei sabía de su visita.

Eriol sonríe a su amigo mientras Tomoyo habla bajito con Fuutie. Shaoran borra su sonrisa para preguntar entrando en confidencia.- ¿Sakura…?

Niega con su rostro sabiendo de antemano su pregunta. – Se siente traicionada, amigo.

-Entiendo. No la culpo- dice Shaoran suspirando con resignación.- Me he partido la cabeza las ultimas semanas tratando de ver como arreglo este lío.

-¿Y ha aparecido una solución?

-Para nada… -Admite resignado.- Debí de escucharte…

-No todos nacimos para darnos cuenta de nuestros errores. –Dice Eriol. – Lo de Kaho fue un error, pero al menos sabes de que está hecha esa mujer. Solo falta buscar la manera de salir de ese lío. Preocúpate por el momento por cumplir los servicios funerarios y las primeras reuniones con los directivos de las diversas empresas Li.

Shaoran asiente para decirle. - ¿Sabes quien estuvo aquí hace dos días? Tsukishiro Yue…

-¿Ah si? Es obvio siendo representante de Diamantes Li en Japón.

-Si. Lo más sorprendente es que vino acompañado… de su esposa-

Eriol alza las cejas más que sorprendido a lo que Shaoran prosigue –Por lo que parece otra de las trampas de Hien.

-No llego a comprenderte. –Dice ignorando el cuchicheo de las jóvenes cerca de ellos mientras hablan en confidencia.

-Me quedé muy sorprendido por su presencia (Mas con su esposa) aun así guardé silencio para evitar alguna clase de indiscreción. Luego me explicó en privado que la idea fue de mí… padre- Ahí usando el adjetivo a su progenitor.- este le solicitó que le ayudara a aparentar pretender a Sakura…

Eriol no se lo cree y alza aun mas las cejas para decir- Vaya pariente que te prestaste Li. Es una joya. En verdad…

-Si, lástima que no llegué a conocer su mejor parte…

- ¿Qué dices? Si sus acciones contigo y Sakura son la prueba viviente de su mejor parte… eso debe de importarte…

Mientras ellos abordan otros temas que no son de nuestro interés en estos momentos, las jóvenes a su lado hablan con premura.

Tomoyo al escuchar la explicación de Fuutie con la visita de Kaho momentos antes de ellos arribar a la casa de Li dice- Pero no te ha admitido nada…

-¡Claro que lo hizo! Su mirada le engañó. Lo siento en mí ser tomoyo: ese niño no es de mi hermano.

Tomoyo sonríe con amplitud y se queda en silencio unos instantes. Luego dice- Ahora el asunto es probarlo.

-Ahí es donde la cosa se pone difícil. Al menos el único que puede decirnos quien es el padre probablemente es Hideoshi. Pero él no me lo dirá a mí.

-A mi tampoco… - Fuutie la observa interrogante a lo que ella añade- Rompimos… recientemente…

-Cuanto lo siento – dice Fuutie algo consternada. Tomoyo sin embargo la mira aturdida y algo dudosa.

-¿En serio? Porque hasta donde voy entendiendo tu no te alegrabas mucho de mi noviazgo (si se le puede llamar así), con Hideoshi.

Fuutie se sorprende y observa de reojo al británico de ojos azules para decir con nerviosismo – Disculpa: pero es que se que tipo puede ser Hideoshi y hasta donde llega con las mujeres. Es un hombre muy malo… cruel incluso hasta el extremo. No es la mejor persona para ti.

-Si: por lo que podemos deducir, él y Kaho se complementan mutuamente.

Ambas jóvenes se sonríen en complicidad pero Tomoyo dice con presteza- En fin, tengo que agradecerte: me ayudaste a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por Eriol.

-¿Tus sentimientos por Eriol? – Pregunta aparentando no saber nada.

La joven de ojos amatistas se sonroja para confesar- Eriol y yo, bueno…

-¡Me alegro por ti! ¡Por ambos! Eriol es alguien genial y tú eres una gran persona. Me simpatizaste mucho desde que nos conocimos.

-Muchas gracias… pero… ¿Por qué Eriol y tu…

-¿Nunca funcionamos? – Pregunta ella con presteza- Ah bueno eso tiene que ver con el hecho que Eriol aunque es una dulzura y el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, ya yo tengo a mi príncipe…

-¿En serio?

Ahora es Fuutie quien se sonroja. – Lo conocí en una sesión de fotos. Es un encanto… luego consiguió un contrato para yo modelar para Benneton y luego la casa de Burberry. Es un chino que vive en Londres.

-¡Vaya!

-Me ha propuesto matrimonio—habla bajito a lo que Tomoyo se sorprende y sonríe pero ella le pide algo de reserva- Estuvo aquí presentando sus condolencias. Xiao Lang no sabe quien es él, pero mis hermanas si. Esperaremos que el luto para casarnos aquí en la casa.

-¡Fuutie! Me alegro mucho por ti – ahí atrayendo las miradas suspicaces de ambos hombres. – Es que… - dice Tomoyo apenada pues la ha puesto en descubierto – Fuutie consiguió que una firma de cosméticos súper famosa le pidan ser el rostro de su nueva campaña…

Eriol las observa a ambas notando que no hay nada de cierto en lo que dicen. Pero Shaoran no se percata cuando dice. - ¿Te marchas pronto?

-No. Me han concedido un permiso de un mes. –Inventa rápidamente. Shaoran le felicita y luego vuelve a la conversación con Eriol. Fuutie dirige su mirada a una aliviada Tomoyo y le dice. – Oye… ¿Acaso Hideoshi sigue en Japón?

-No se decirte con exactitud. Tal vez volvió a Londres en estos momentos.

Ambas mujeres se quedan en silencio: Fuutie pensando y Tomoyo notando su seria actitud. Finalmente dice con premura. – Mañana llamo a Beth Hiragizawa.

-¿Beth? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ella nos confirmará si Hideoshi sigue en Japón o está en Londres…

-¿Para que? ¿Por qué? ¿De que nos sirve que esté como que no?

Baja aun más su voz para que no sea detectada por los hombres presentes diciendo.- Porque no me voy a dar por vencida con lo de Kaho: Si es verdad o no que Kaho está embarazada, entonces Hideoshi lo debe de saber. Y si es verdad que es de mi hermano, también lo sabe él.

-De acuerdo, esa teoría la he recorrido con Eriol por mucho tiempo. Pero… ¿Qué crees que pasará? No puedo preguntárselo… el me odia por haber preferido a Eriol… y por otra parte, eres rival de pasarela con Kaho: Jamás te admitirá algo que puede hundirla…

Fuutie piensa en silencio mientras Eriol les interrumpe para añadirlas a la conversación que él y Shaoran tienen. A pesar que ambas aparentan estar de lleno en el tema de los hombres, es imposible para ambas concentrarse profundamente.

Ahora su mente estaba en descubrir la farsa tras el embarazo de Kaho.

Porque existe farsa… ¿No es así?

_**-- continuará. **_

_Comentarios de la autora. ¡Muy buenos días a todos! _

_Espero que todos estén bien y hayan tenido un fantástico día. Como muchos pudieron percatarse, ya la historia está en la recta final: ¡Buahhhhh! Que tristeza. Aun así les agradezco muchísimo que me hayan acompañado en el transcurso de esta historia de Sakura y Shaorancito. _

_Ahora bien a las noticias: En la ultima actualización de la historia, se me olvidó comentarles lo que les diré ahora: **este capitulo 19 tiene lemon o sea versión especial.** También les digo que la historia está en la pagina de Deuz-Amis (los suscritos al grupo de Yahoo deben de haber recibido el anuncio de ese capitulo y tb la información en la portada… por el otro lado, por razones obvias no pude colocar la foto del capitulo lemon en la pagina de Deuz menores entran ahí ji ji ji ji los demás que no están suscritos a Deuz, les pido por fa que me escriban a mi correo –Crystal23 arroba gmail punto com. O a Sakurajournal arroba yahoopuntocom. No me la pidan por aquí en Fanfiction net pues el servidor numero uno, borra sus direcciones (Si, lo saben a estas alturas) y es mas rápido que buscar aquí sus direcciones guardadas en el servidor y luego mandárselas y últimamente no tengo tanto acceso en fnet como quisiera… sin embargo entro mas fácil a mis correos. Disculpen estas molestias. _

_Bien ahora a los comentarios y a responder sus dudas. ¿Shaoran se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba en el estacionamiento? Llámenlo instinto o percepción pero el tenía la ligera impresión de que alguien en efecto lo estaba espiando y su corazón deseaba con muchas ganas que fuera Sakura. Fuutie se las trae… sip, la chica lo ha dicho "!No es fácil ser tan hermosa e inteligente al mismo tiempo!" jajajaja es una chica con las ganas de pelear por los suyos pero con la elegancia que la caracteriza. ¿Qué prepara esta chica!? ¡Pues ya lo verán! Meiling por otra parte no está feliz con la situación pero ¿Que pueden hacer ellas? Beth por otra parte, tendrá su cruz que cargar para los próximos capítulos y la conciencia le reclama una verdad oculta… ¿Qué podrá ser? _

_Un beso y saludo a Caarito, Nerak Cibeles, a Sango –besos para ti y lamento haberme atrasado en actualizar- Jannys 117 – Adoré tus comentarios y lamento no responderte con la misma amplitud pero me he atrasado en la actualización y prefiero actualizarles que tardarme uno o dos días mas. Un beso enorme para ti y gracias por hacerme reír tanto AKI-kHL. gracias por tus comentarios. Están muy graciosos tb y tienes razón Es una víbora de silicona.. Gracias por tu apoyo. Un abrazo. Nana-Chan. Lamento que el capitulo 18 no haya sido tan emocionante pero no todo el tiempo puede ser una montaña rusa de emociones fuertes… espero que este si haya estado a tu altura o tus expectativas. Saludos para ti. _

_Katie-Karina. Bienvenida a Alguien a Mi Medida. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias Janna por la promo :-p. Saludos para ella. _

_Mica. ¡hola! Gracias por tus comentarios. La verdad es que muchas otras cosas pasan aquí pero mas importante de todos: Amigos incondicionales. No es correcto tomar bandos cuando la amistad de ambos son importantes para uno- ya te das cuenta con eriol, tomoyo, fuutie y meiling. Ninguno de ellos toma bandos para mortificar a los demás. .. les aconsejan de sus errores y tratan de ayudarles en lo posible. Saludos para ti y nos seguimos leyendo. _

_Rosh Bernal. Amiga… como siempre por aquí. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios siempre apoyandome. Te lo agradezco muchisissimo. Lamento mucho que las noticias aquí expuestas no sean de tu agrado – el hijo de kaho es de shaorancito tb- pero busca la luz al final del arcoiris… al menos es lo que pienso yo y numero dos: siempre lee los avances al los finales de cada capitulo ji ji ji. Besos para ti. _

_Sayuri. Todo en la vida tiene su ciclo y postergar al pobre hombre a una existencia así de lastimera, es penoso. Al menos sabe el secreto de Sakura lo que le dio cierta paz y por supuesto redención… ¡un bebé! Confiando que Sakura hará lo correcto e igual Shaoran… estoy trabajando con la nueva historia que comenzará luego de Alguien a mi Medida y las opiniones de mis betas son bien optimistas. Pero los comentarios que importan son los tuyos al igual que todos mis lectores. Así que las expectativas son bien altas – al menos las mías- besos para ti y te cuidas. _

_Shiriko Sakura. Jajajaja pobre Kaho, yo fuera ella y no pasara cerca de nada pues la muerte es inminente con tantos malos augurios pero si, es una zorra de primera… Hideoshi no ama y tampoco quiere a nadie… es un cascarón de persona sin vida… y si está así... Bueno lo leerás en los últimos dos capítulos de la historia… besos para ti y te cuidas. _

_Kemmy. Tienes razón: sakura es una cabezotas y todos a su alrededor lo saben pero no por ello deja de ser querida. La verdad muchas cosas han pasado aquí para no prestarles atención. Solo esperemos que deje su orgullo a un lado y no le ponga las cosas a Shaoran muy difíciles. Saludos para ti y nos vemos. _

_Lk+b. Hola. Comprendo que estés ocupada… todas andamos en las mismas situaciones con mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para divertirnos. Espero que hayas encontrado el tiempo para ver esta actualización. Muchos ánimos para ti y que todo vaya bien. ¡Besos! Pd. El comportamiento de Hideoshi es un lío que tardaría días en poder explicar: P sigue pendiente y ánimos con tus estudios. ¡Besos!_

_Sophia. Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización. Chaito. _

_Kendapassoma. ¡hola! No te preocupes por mi cumples… mas vale tarde que nunca y entiendo que muchos tienen muchas cosas que hacer… agradezco mucho que aunque sea poco tu tiempo libre, tb los dediques a leer mis avances en la historia… y eso vale mucho mas… sakura y shaoran son un par de cabezotas…pero alguno de ellos tiene que ceder ¿No? solo esperemos que no sea tarde en el momento que lo hagan. Besos para ti y gracias como siempre por tus comentarios. Abrazos. _

_A los que me faltaron por saludar lo lamento mucho UU no es mi intencion dejar a nadie fuera pero lamentablemente el poco tiempo que me queda libre, lo dedico a pensar cada uno de sus comentarios y las mejores respuestas. Tb he tenido poco tiempo para conectarme al Internet y mis respuestas lo hago con un documento impreso el 22 de julio con todos sus comentarios. Ya después de esa fecha se me ha hecho difícil el entrar a checar pero espero que me perdonen. _

_Ahora al avance que se viene en **El próximo capitulo. **_

_**-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estás algo extraño hermano – Dice ella notando que no le quita un ojo de encima. **_

_**Touya sin embargo baja su mirada y pasa sus manos sobre sus ojos. **_

_**-¿tienes alguna clase de problema? – Pregunta Sakura preocupada. **_

_**-No. yo no tengo un problema… tu si lo tienes… - habla aun no mirándole. **_

_**-¿Yo? No tengo problemas… **_

_**-¡Vamos Sakura! –Dice Touya alzando la voz y sorprendiendo a su hermana. -¡No soy tonto! No soy un estúpido… **_

_**-¡Hermano!**_

_**-¡Estás esperando! ¿Estás embarazada, no es eso? – Sakura coloca una cara de incredulidad e intenta negar para él decirle –Ni siquiera lo intentes: El aire acondicionado y las puertas abiertas… ¡Aquí se siente tan frío como el polo Norte! Lo que te pasaba ahí arriba… el vomito… la palidez de tu rostro… las ojeras… y sin mencionar- ahí duda hablar- tus cambios físicos… ¡soy médico! Así que no juegues con mi inteligencia. **_

_**-Bien ¿quieres que te lo admita? ¡Pues sí! – Dice ahí provocando que su hermano abra los ojos ampliamente mientras ella se pone de pie y coloca sus brazos como jarras- Estoy embarazada… **_

_**-¿De ese Li? **_

_**-¡Claro que es de él! Santo cielo Touya… - dice acalorándose. **_

_**-No quise faltarte el respeto… pero ¡Sakura! - Se exalta mirando a su hermana y luego alzando sus brazos - ¡Que te enamorarás de él es algo comprensible! ¡Pero que tengas un hijo! ¡Que te dejaras embarazar de ese mal nacido!**_

_**-¡No te permito que hables así de Shaoran!**_

_**-¡Y encima de todo lo defiendes!**_

_**-¡Y lo seguiré defendiendo! – añade ella como una fiera. -¡Sabes que lo amo! Sobre todas las cosas… lamentablemente lo seguiré amando y nada cambiará eso… y este niño es mío y de él. **_

**Así que comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a mi amado Eri kun, no duden de dejarlos en mi correo. **

**¡Hasta una próxima y no olviden solicitar el lemon de este capitulo! Claro a quienes tienen la edad. **

**Crys. **


	20. Capitulo 20: Razones para Amar

Alguien a mi Medida

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 20- Razones para amar.**

**Nota este capitulo tiene una dedicatoria especial para **_**Karim (sakurawihnky) y Karen jiménez**_**. Besos para ambas chicas. **

"_**Porque la vida es así:**_

_**Solo un callejón de secretos, pasiones y mentiras, **_

_**Vengo a ti para pedir un cese a los sentimientos que me hieren;**_

_**¿Quién eres tú? **_

_**Para ser hombre, hay que amar, **_

_**Hay que llorar y hay que sufrir;**_

_**Porque no hay amor sin dolor,**_

_**Dolor sin sufrimiento,**_

_**Sufrimiento sin desesperanza**_

_**Y luz sin oscuridad… **_

_**Vives para vivir, **_

_**Amas para no estar solo;**_

_**Y estás solo porque **_

_**Si la oportunidad para amar está a tu lado:**_

_**Y te tengo junto a mi" **_

_**De la autora. **_

Si bien el varón de ojos oscuros ha ido a la casa Daidouji con el propósito único de finalmente confrontar a Sakura, y arrancar de ella la verdad por la cual salió despavorida de China, ahora no está tan seguro; aquella chica triste que entró al salón media hora antes dista de ser su hermana; y sentada en uno de los lujosos sillones de la casa Daidouji nota una agonía que desconoce de la que se hace llamar Sakura. Su tristeza es palpable en aquella mirada verde que se encuentra opaca por una sombra de dolor. Su figura se nota decaída y unas ojeras profundas adornan el contorno de su bello rostro.

Pese a aquella sorpresa que se encuentra en el físico de su hermana, aun así le saluda con brevedad, se sienta invitado por la misma joven que ahora habla con pesadumbre aunque trata de parecer animada.

Sakura le habla de todo lo que ha pasado – al menos lo que puede contarle- acerca de su vida en China después que salió del mismo: le admitió que Shaoran Li le correspondió a sus sentimientos. Le admitió también que tuvo un noviazgo oculto y breve con el heredero de Diamantes Li y todo estuvo bien hasta que salió el escándalo de Mitzuki a la luz.

Ahí, solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Touya trató de asimilarlo todo: Comprende que las relaciones a veces no funcionan; él es el ejemplo palpable que simplemente algunas personas no son hechas para otras.

Pero para su código de moral, otra cosa es su hermana.

Su preciosa y vivaz hermana, hundida en aquella notable pena.

Pero pese a que podía reclamarle que se lo había advertido, solo se muerde la lengua; se lo prometió a alguien más que sería comprensivo; que escucharía…

…que no se llevaría de su impulsiva actitud.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? - Es lo que simplemente pregunta. Sakura detecta su enojo en el tono de voz aunque él trata de aparentar.

-Por el momento tengo que resolver mis problemas personales- No diciéndole nada de su embarazo- Ya luego veré que hacer…

-¡Maldito Gaki!

-¡Hermano! –Ahí levanta su mirada ojiverde a su hermano mayor.

-¡Es cierto Sakura! No lo defiendas- se pone de pie furibundo y saca un cigarrillo que no duda en encender. – No te voy a reclamar nada… pero ¡Mira en que estado te ha dejado! ¡Estás loca por él!

-Eso no es…

-¡Sino valiera un céntimo para ti, serías todo menos la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue mi hermana! Si lo tuviera cerca, lo mataría. ¡Tenlo por seguro! Porque te ha roto el corazón ese maldito.

Sakura lo observa un instante para ¿Sonreír? Hasta Touya le llama la atención la triste sonrisa adornando el rostro de su hermana.

­-Gracias Touya – Dice ella con tristeza- No me hechas la culpa a mi…

-Jamás te echaría la culpa.-Responde sorprendido para añadir ya no controlando su tono de voz.- ¡El fue que te traicionó! No al revés.

-Debí de seguir tu consejo: Alejarme cuando fue posible.

-Sakura- Dice touya apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero, aproximándose y tomando sus manos en un acto que le tomó de sorpresa a su hermana: Touya jamás mostraba aquellos detalles con ella. Temía que aquel momento fuera borrado por alguien que entrara a interrumpirles. –Jamás te culparía de eso. Cuando las personas caemos… -Duda un instante- atrapadas por un sentimiento fuerte, nada de lo que nos digan los demás valdrá para ver lo contrario. No me alegra tener la razón con respecto a ese chino. Pero lamentablemente pasó y lo que tienes que hacer es aprender de esto y levantarte.

No que duda que su hermano le ame. Jamás ha pensado aquello. Pero aquellos momentos que él expresaba alguna satisfacción de aferrarle o abrazarle son tan contadas…

Siempre han sido contadas. Touya siempre procura acariciarle la cabeza o palpársela como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Hermano… lo amo- Dice con la voz entrecortada por las palabras de Touya y la satisfacción de Sakura de tener sus manos entre las suyas: Aquel roce tibio alimenta su valentía al correr el velo de aquello que hace que las pupilas de Touya se dilaten ante su mirada. – No me da vergüenza decirlo. Pero me siento… me siento…- solloza- …como si se hubiera llevado mi corazón con él. Y duele… duele muchísimo… -Ahí no soportando su sentimiento de soledad se arroja a los brazos de su hermano llorando sin control.

Touya al principio se siente sumamente nervioso. ¿Sakura llorando? ¿Su hermana siempre controlada y feliz llorando? Odia que las mujeres lloraran a su alrededor. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en aquellas situaciones que tenía que consolar a alguien.

Pero esta no es una persona cualquiera: Es su hermana menor. Su hermanita. A la que prometió a su madre en lecho de muerte que siempre protegería y cuidaría.

Y como promesa personal, se prometió de cuidar de sujetos como Shaoran Li.

"_Lo quiero matar"_ Piensa con premura mientras acaricia lentamente la espalda de su hermana buscando darle consuelo. Que se desahogue por completo y luego inicie su recuperación. "_Lo voy a matar; mal nacido…_" Pero ahí recuerda las palabras de cierta castaña que se ha convertido en su confidente en los últimos días.

_-No puedes enfrentar a todo el mundo a golpes –dice ella con premura al halarlo pues un chico había coqueteado con ella en la entrada al cine donde habían quedado. _

_Pese a que ella le había referido que no estaba sola, el sujeto insistió y fue tan incomoda la situación que al Touya aproximarse y verles notó que algo no andaba bien. Cuando el sujeto trató de cruzar su brazo en el hombro la chica, Touya respondió por instinto y dándole un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo. Antes de que se armaran los problemas, Misa le haló del brazo alejándole del cine. _

_-¡Estaba poniéndote la mano encima y a ti no te gustó! ¡Eso es más que claro! _

_-Puedo defenderme sola Touya- Dice ella ya conociendo la actitud del sobre protector hermano de Sakura Kinomoto.- no necesito que pelees mis batallas. Y tampoco las de Sakura. _

_Touya se queda tieso al escuchar aquello por lo que pregunta después. - ¿Qué quieres decir? _

_-Por favor: últimamente lo único que ronda por tu cabeza es tu hermana. Y no dudo que viste un desahogo al golpear aquel sujeto. – Sorprendiéndole mas todavía- Comprendo que ella es tu hermana y la quieres mucho pero ¿Acaso no crees que ella puede defenderse sola? Tienes a Tomoyo Daidouji al borde de un ataque de nervios e igual a su madre quienes vives llamando en tu móvil incluso cuando salimos… _

_Touya ahí se percata de la molestia que representa para Misa que todas sus conversaciones ronden en casi más de la mitad a su hermana. _

_¿En realidad hace eso? _

_La mira con intensidad mientras ella parece pensar mucho algo. Finalmente habla cuando explica. – Odio a ese chino… _

_-Lo se. Pero nadie más se siente tan mal como Sakura. – Dice ella con lentitud. – Trabajé alrededor de ambos y puedo decir que Shaoran Li se notaba muy enamorado de Sakura…incluso le celaba mucho alrededor de Tsukishiro… _

_-¿Tsukishiro? _

_--Si. Un empleado de Diamantes Li de Japón que estuvo haciendo un trabajo con tu hermana. Cuando ellos tres estaban juntos la situación era insoportable. Ya deja de buscar excusas para desahogar el silencio que tu hermana tiene contigo. ¿Acaso ella ya no está aquí? _

_-Se niega a verme. – Admite a la chica de ojos castaños y sonrisa afable.- Ya no se que hacer. _

_-Pues tarde o temprano te verá. Comprende que está muy adolorida por la traición… y la soledad es al mismo tiempo nuestra amiga y peor consejera. Pero no consigues nada volviendo locas a Tomoyo Daidouji y su madre. _

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? No se que otra cosa hacer… _

_-Pues, yo si fuera tú, iría a la casa Daidouji y buscaría a Sakura nuevamente. Tarde o temprano querrá hablar con alguien… ¿Quién mejor que su hermano para escucharle y comprenderle? _

-"Es… un ángel" – dice en voz baja contra el cuerpo de su hermana quien ya ha controlado su llanto.

-¿Qué dices? – Pregunta separándose un instante de su aferre.

-Lo siento – Habla dándose cuenta de su desliz en sus pensamientos. –Sakura: comprendo por lo que estás pasando. Entiendo que no quisieras hablar conmigo y hasta me siento culpable porque nunca te di la confianza para hablarme de él… hablarme de Li.

-Hermano…- dice sorprendiéndose.

-Pero no te permito y escúchame claro: no te permito que te hundas en una depresión en donde él no es merecedor de ni una de estas lágrimas – dice limpiando su rostro. –Nunca he tenido este sentimiento que persiste en ti pero no puedo permitir tampoco que ese sujeto se burle de ti mientras otra disfruta de su compañía; porque Kaho Mitzuki es una mujer astuta. Pero él fue un tonto por no ver el tesoro que ya tenía en ti…

Sakura no aguanta la emoción de escuchar sus palabras por lo que lo vuelve a abrazar. Cuando dura unos largos instantes en sus brazos (Momentos que Touya no se queja y tampoco habla otorgándole el silencio del que tanto ella es merecedora) dice ella con premura. – Esta noche… voy a hablar con papá… tengo algo que decirle.

-Papá volvió de su viaje.- Le sorprende Touya pues Sakura no está enterada. – Decidió darte el momento que necesitabas para decidir cuando estuvieras lista para hablar…

Sakura asiente en silencio y dice- ¿Dónde está ahora mismo?

-Creo que está en la casa… -Viéndole ponerse de pie - ¿Por qué?

-Necesito ir con él… necesito hablar con él. Es urgente.

Touya observa la decisión en su mirada por lo que le dice- Vamos. Te llevaré.

-Disculpa, pero es que necesito hablar con él, a solas.

Touya asiente en silencio no diciendo mas nada y así ambos caminan al recibidor de la casa donde Sakura explica rápidamente a una doncella adonde va para que se lo informen a las Daidouji si llegan antes que ella.

**--**

**-- Una semana después. **

A pesar que la cena fue creada con la excusa del regreso de Sonomi Daidouji a su trabajo, Eriol tenía motivos ocultos para dicha cena. Aun así no dudó cuando aquella noche, nervioso camina de un lugar a otro de la casa para la vista de los que allí se encuentran compartiendo.

Sonomi y Tomoyo están sentadas juntas en un sofá mientras que del otro lado, se encuentra Touya quien ha presentado delante de los demás aquella chica a quien ya conocía como la asistente de Sakura. Aunque luego la historia fantástica de cómo ella había encontrado a Touya en Japón si que sorprendió a las oyentes.

Las mujeres escuchan con atención mientras que Touya se decide por observar el caminar nervioso del sujeto de ojos azules que siempre le pone nervioso.

¡No menos desde que supo que el hermano de ese sujeto y él eran idénticos!

Y aquello no le gusta para nada.

-Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando veo que quien atiende a mi querido Noshime no es otro que el hermano de Kinomoto. – Dice Finalmente azorada la joven secretaria. – Quise morirme cuando me lo encontré.

Touya solo veía al nervioso británico caminar de un lado a otro. Observando siempre el caminar de allí para allá y escucha muy a lo lejos la conversación de las tres mujeres.

Pero una pregunta pasa por su mente ¿Qué tiene ese hombre que está tan inquieto?

-Bueno no creo que tengas problemas con él Misa – dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa conspiradora notando el sutil sonrojo y la mirada de admiración de la chica de ojos oscuros.- Es una gran persona… muy simpático y gran confidente.

-¿Simpático? –Pregunta Sonomi torciendo la nariz- Si tiene la lengua de una serpiente y la atracción de un puercoespín.

-¡Mamá! – Exclama Tomoyo no sorprendida pero si inquieta por su opinión. Observa a Touya de reojo a quien el comentario de la madre de su ex novia llama su atención.

-.No te preocupes Tomoyo. Tu madre ha dejado siempre claro que no soy Santo de su devoción. Y tampoco necesito de su aprobación en mi forma de ser. – Dice con naturalidad pero con rigidez.

A tomoyo le surge una gota en su cabeza: observa a su madre y a Touya no quitar ojo con puro veneno, pero muy en el fondo sabe que no se odian.

Solo que Sonomi no es santo de devoción de Touya… o viceversa.

-¡Al Fin!- Dice Eriol atrayendo sus miradas. Unas luces se notan venir por el interior de la mansión y son de un coche.

-Eriol ¿Hay algo en particular por lo que estés tan nervioso esta noche? – Pregunta Tomoyo poniéndose de pie. Ha notado la actitud de su novio toda la noche pero no ha dicho nada ya que la primera vez que le preguntó este negó con su mirada.

-No Cariño todo está bien – dice Eriol con una sonrisa en sus labios y besa sus manos con adoración. Touya tuerce la nariz ante tal despliegue público de sentimientos y Misa suspira románticamente atrayendo la mirada del moreno quien la observa suspicaz.

Tomoyo se sonroja con intensidad al notar la mirada azulada de Eriol; conoce su mirada…. O al menos aquella mirada. Sabe que si estuvieran solos terminaría en sus brazos…

…Reviviendo la noche de Fantasía de Hong Kong. Aquellos recuerdos parecieran navegar la mente del varón que aun mantiene su mano en su agarre. Tomoyo siente como el calor va subiendo desde los pies a su cabeza. Su rostro se enciende más y Touya los observa.

-.¡Cof Cof! – interrumpe el momento entre ellos recibiendo una mirada furibunda de Sonomi quien los observa encantada hasta la interrupción del moreno. – Disculpen… ¿Pueden dejar eso para cuando estén en un lugar mas privado?

-¡Touya! – Dice Misa conteniendo la risa y mirándole con reproche.- ¡Déjalos en paz!

Eriol suelta la mano de su novia cuando escucha la voz femenina y educada quien les saluda desde el rellano de la entrada al gran salón familiar.- Disculpen la tardanza. El vuelo se atrasó.

-¡Beth! – Dice Tomoyo sorprendida y no se reprime en ponerse de pie y caminar hasta ella. -¡Que placer verte! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Besándole en la mejilla. La mujer le saluda con gentileza y cariño abrazándole con ternura.

-Eriol insistió que viniera… me ha invitado a la cena de esta noche- pasando a saludar a Sonomi quien sorprendida la recibe con afabilidad. –No quería que me quedara en el hotel a solas.

-Eso no es verdad. Mi intención es que estuvieras aquí Beth. – se defiende con cortesía el varón de ojos azules observándole con ternura y mucho cariño.

-Por supuesto que eres mas que una mera invitada a mi casa- dice Sonomi gentil ante la elegante dama inglesa- Permite que te presente: este es Kinomoto Touya, el hermano de la encantadora Sakura. Y su amiga, Misa.

Touya se pone de pie y le saluda muy a lo oriental. Pero poco piensa el moreno cuando la mujer se aproxima y toca su mejilla muy confianzudamente y con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro dejándolo sorprendido.

-He escuchado mucho de ti… - Dice con una mirada de añoranza y no borrando su sonrisa.- Es un placer al fin conocerte.

Tomoyo observa suspicaz aquello e igual Eriol y ellos se observan entre si. Sonomi la observa dubitativamente pero aquella mirada no es nada: Es como de admiración. Beth sonríe nerviosa y se aleja – Disculpa… me has causado una impresión.

-El parecido con Hideoshi es sorprendente- Dice Sonomi observándole con interrogante. –Puede llegar a asombrar.

-Efectivamente- dice Beth dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías, Beth? Te pudimos acomodar en una de las habitaciones de la casa. – Dice Sonomi cortésmente.

-Lo comprendo así. Pero tuve que dejar unas cosas resueltas en casa para poder venir aquí. Cuando Eriol fue por mi, tuvo que venirse adelante. Ya era muy tarde y vine en taxi.

-¿Fue por ti? ¿A Londres? – Pregunta Tomoyo aturdida. – Pensé que estabas en Hong Kong nuevamente. –Ahí observando a su novio.

-Y así fue. – Dice Eriol tomando asiento después de su madre y luego de brindarle un trago.- Luego de ir a Londres estuve en Hong Kong. Beth insistió en quedarse en Londres… -observándole suspicazmente.

-Ya te dije que tenía cosas que hacer querido. Pero ya me tienes aquí.

-Pues bienvenida Beth. Ya sabes que la compañía me hace falta aquí… - Dice Sonomi.

Pero Touya se siente incómodo en los próximos veinte minutos. Aunque la mujer no le mira directamente a él, mientras Sonomi y los demás conversan con ella, de cuando en cuando le lanza miradas furtivas y para nada sutiles.

¿Qué se trae aquella señora con él? Está bien que se parezca un poco… o mucho a Hideoshi Hiragizawa pero eso no le da derecho a mirarle tanto.

¿O solo es incomprensivo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes quedarte? – Pregunta Tomoyo a la mujer con gentileza.

-Bueno, mi estadía aquí se ha vuelto infinita… no tengo momento de vuelta a Londres.

Eriol la observa absorta. Sorprendido dice- No me contaste nada.

-.Hay muchas cosas querido que tengo que contarte…- dice con gentileza y un brillo en su mirada.

-Eso es verdad… ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada- insiste con un toque a sus manos y habla más bajito para añadir. – Es tu noche, no lo olvides.

Eriol la observa mas aturdido si es posible. El hombre quien siempre es el que mantiene el toque de misterio y astucia ahora está más que pensativo. ¿Qué se trae su madre?

-Madame: - Dice una de las doncellas en el rellano del salón. – La señorita Kinomoto ha llegado.

-Hazla pasar- suena el tono de voz alegre de Sonomi. Esta y Tomoyo sonríen entre si poniéndose de pie. Misa se tensa: es la primera vez que verá a Sakura desde su abrupta salida de Hong Kong. -¡Sakurita querida! – Dice Sonomi aproximándose a ella y tomando sus manos - ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! ¡Que falta me has hecho!

-Yo también la he echado de menos – dice una Sakura sonriente y muy elegante. Incluso Tomoyo nota el vestido suelto que lleva puesto aquella noche. Es un vestido en corte griego que le llega hasta las rodillas. Se ve más que radiante con sus cabellos sueltos.

Tomoyo se percata que la complexión de Sakura está cambiando: sus pechos se notan un tantito creciditos y el vestido aunque es holgado es notable sutilmente que ha comenzado a percibirse los cambios de su embarazo. Y la menuda figura de la japonesa no ayuda a esconder su estado.

No por ello está entrando a los cuatro meses.

Sakura pasa a saludar a todos y su sorpresa es única al notar a Misa entre ellos. Misa explica rápidamente que Touya y ella son amigos.

-¡Me parece fantástico! ¡Hermano: Como no me dices nada nunca!

-Tu también escondes cosas… no me pidas que sea un bocón Sakura- dice el hombre con una mirada seria a su hermana. La observa de arriba abajo notando algo diferente en Sakura… pero ¿Qué?

Tomoyo nota la mirada inquisidora de Touya e igual Eriol, la amatista interrumpe diciendo. - ¡Señor Fujitaka! – Observando al hombre que se quedó atrás en el umbral del salón. Todas las miradas se dirigen allí mientras la amatista le recibe con una sonrisa. –¡Que gusto verle nuevamente!

-El placer es mío querida Tomoyo. Sonomi. – saluda con afabilidad.

- Pase… permita que le presente a una invitada… Mire: Esta es Beth Hiragizawa. La madre de Eriol…- sonriéndole con gentileza. –Beth: Este es el Profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto, es el padre de Sakura y Touya…

-Encantado Señora – dice Fujitaka sonriendo y haciendo un saludo formal.

-…-Igualmente- Dice ella finalmente respondiendo su saludo. Y Fujitaka se siente en confianza para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas y darle un beso muy europeo en la misma aturdiendo a Sakura, Sonomi y el mismo Eriol.

Tomoyo los observa suspicazmente y no es la única: Touya también observa el par con curiosidad. Sin embargo, ambos dudan en hacer preguntas. Eriol brinda bebidas a Sakura y a Fujitaka quienes se sientan en otro de los sillones al otro lado de la sala.

Sonomi observa con interés al viudo de Nadeshiko. Este parece más rejuvenecido que la última vez que le vio: cuando él descubrió con ayuda de Touya que fue diagnosticada con cáncer. Mientras los demás comienzan a hablar en pequeños grupos entre ellos – Touya presentando a Misa a su padre ante la sonrisa de satisfacción y de sorpresa de su hermana, pareciera una vieja reunión familiar.

Aquel ambiente le llena de satisfacción. Pero hay una interrogante en su mente.

Y es ¿Acaso Sakura le ha confesado a su padre que espera un hijo de Li?

-Disculpen – Dice Sonomi poniéndole de pie y ocurriéndosele algo- -Veré en que están los bocadillos…Sakura ¿quieres ayudarme por favor?

Sakura asiente yéndose con Sonomi y disculpándose. Tomoyo sospecha de antemano porque su madre se ha llevado a Sakura.

Cuando llegan a la cocina, todo el equipo de cocineros de la casa, están en plena acción preparando los entremeses y demás platos que compartirían esta noche a solicitud de Eriol. Sonomi sospecha que puede traerse entre manos el joven de ojos azules.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunta la mujer cruzada de brazos.

Sakura sabe de antemano que habla la mujer, fue la primera incluso que le aconsejó que su padre tenía que saber lo que pasaba.

-Hablé con él. Se lo dije.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Me ha mostrado todo el apoyo que esperaba de él. – Dice Sakura para alivio de Sonomi quien no lo esconde.- Conoce a mi padre: jamás me daría la espalda.

-Claro que lo conozco. Pero solo me tiene consternada toda esta situación- dice con presteza. – Pero me tranquiliza mucho que tu padre ya lo sabe. Ahora falta decírselo a Li.

Sakura borra su sonrisa y frunce el ceño a lo que Somomi añade- - No vengas con esa cara. ¡El tiene derecho a saber! – murmura con intensidad. - ¡Es su hijo!

-No creo que le importe lo que no sabe que existe.

-¡Creo que si le importará! Sakura… Tomoyo me ha contado de Li. Hija: él te ama… si le dices que tendrá un hijo, él…

-¿Qué? ¿Vendrá a estar conmigo? Esa no es una unión que me agrade. No lo voy a atar a mi por compromiso… es humillante.

-Claro que no querida. Pero…

-Que venga. No le cerraré la puerta en la cara. Pero no por esto. Tiene que venir por mí también. – haciendo una pausa para añadir. – Kaho le dará un hijo. Que se conforme con ese.

-¿Crees que es justo para él esto que haces? No estoy de acuerdo.

-Bueno por suerte no es tu decisión Sonomi. Lamento si sueno brusca- dice al notar la mirada de sorpresa departe de la mujer que le conoce desde que era una niña- Pero cada acción tiene su consecuencia y esa fue su decisión. No la mía.

-Le negarás a tu hijo la oportunidad de tener un padre Sakura.

-Si tengo suerte, jamás necesitará a su padre… por mas que yo lo ame Sonomi.

La mujer endulzó su mirada ante la dosificación de la voz de Sakura al decir aquello último. Ambas se quedan en silencio unos instantes. Sonomi tose nerviosa y toma una de las bandejas diciendo.- Bueno, vamos… esperan por los bocadillos.

La cena mas adelante es suntuosa y espectacular. Incluso las notas de admiración no pasan desapercibidas por nadie entre los comensales. Casi todos comen con satisfacción.

-Es magnifico este banquete- Dice Beth complacida mientras una gran parte de los miembros de la mesa la observan – Tiene una gran cocinera Sonomi.

-Si señora Daidouji. Todo está delicioso. – Dice Misa con gentileza. – Gracias por permitir una extraña entre ustedes.

-Tonterías, querida. Me agradas… - añade con veneno. – Pudiste conseguirte un novio más conveniente con esa cara que tienes. Eres preciosa.

-No es mi novio – dice la muchacha apurada.

-Por ahora… deja que este cavernícola se te abalance… tiene una extraña tendencia por las niñas.

-¡Mamá! – Dice Tomoyo avergonzada. Touya endurece el mentón y su mirada a Sonomi no es nada amigable.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad… una chica con ese rostro podría conseguirse cualquier otro hombre… no este troglodita.

-¿No me va a soltar nunca, cierto señora? – Pregunta el sujeto controlando su temperamento.

Pero su rostro mostraba lo molesto que estaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no! te involucraste con una niña de dieciséis… eres tan parecido a tu padre… ¡Siempre atrás de niñas!

-Creo… - dice Fujitaka interrumpiéndoles. – Que no es el momento de estas resencillas entre ustedes- Muy buena comida Sonomi. Estupenda como siempre- sonríe complacido.

-Deja que pruebes el pastel. Fue obra de mi querida hija. –Dice entendiendo el cambio de tema pero no dejando de mirar con rencor a Touya.

-Mamá: por favor- dice sonrojándose tenuemente.

-Deja que diga la verdad- dice Sakura con una sonrisa- Siempre has sido muy buena en la cocina.

-Eriol… no has comido nada. – Dice Tomoyo mirando el plato casi intacto de la joven. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes apetito?

-Estoy bien. Solo que nervioso – Dice por fin.

Sonomi y Beth se sonríen una a la otra.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que tengo que hacer ahora…- dice Eriol poniéndose de pie ante la mirada atónita de todos en la mesa. Camina rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a la silla de Tomoyo y tose nervioso tomando su mano.

A Touya se le cae el tenedor de las manos.

A Sakura se le salen los ojos de las orbitas.

Beth se muerde nerviosamente un dedo en su boca. Mientras Sonomi sonríe conspiradoramente y junta las manos en expectativa.

Tomoyo los observa a todos y al hombre de ojos azules quien se arrodilla delante de ella.

Bajito ella pregunta finalmente cuando le llega el habla – Eriol… ¿Qué haces?

El hombre de mirada azulada sonríe nervioso y complacido mientras busca en su chaqueta con una mano y saca una caja aterciopelada. – Lo correcto… Tomoyo Daidouji: has devuelto a mi la esperanza que falta en mi vida. Te juro ante todos y estos instantes que prometo mover cielo y tierra por hacerte feliz a partir de este día y lo que me queda de vida… - la chica de ojos amatistas está sonrojada y atónita.

Por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Q…Que?

-¿Te casas conmigo? – Pregunta el varón aun arrodillado delante de ella.

Tomoyo no le hace esperar mucho por su respuesta. Ni siquiera ve la sortija Solo ve sus ojos. Sus ojos añiles que le demuestran todo el amor que tienen para ella.

-Si. ¡Si! Mil veces, si. – Dice no soportando la alegría y besándole en plena boca delante de todos.

Casi todos en la mesa aplauden mientras el anillo es deslizado en su dedo índice. Sonomi no soporta la alegría y seca sus lágrimas con su servilleta inmediatamente abraza a los novios deseándoles buenas nuevas. Beth también se incorpora para felicitarlos mientras el aturdimiento no deja reaccionar a Touya.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar aquí? – Pregunta a Misa quien está a su lado.

-Eriol y Tomoyo se casarán – dice con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡Oh! ¿Acaso no hacen una pareja muy bonita?

Sakura los observa sentada ante las miradas de Fujitaka quien nota la nostalgia de su rostro. ¡Como quisiera ella tener aquella oportunidad con Shaoran!

-Bueno esto es una fiesta de compromiso – dice Sonomi con algarabía y anuncia a la doncella que les sirve aquella noche- Manda a descorchar unas cuantas botellas de champaña… ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Tomoyo recibe las felicitaciones de todos ahí presentes. Incluso algunos de los sirvientes de la casa, escuchando la algarabía de la noticia salen a felicitar a la joven señorita quien luce radiante y complacida.

Eriol se aproxima a Touya quien mantiene un rostro austero observando a la joven rodeada de tantas personas queridas para ella.

-Felicidades- Dice Touya al varón de ojos azules – Tomoyo es una gran chica.

-Gracias Kinomoto. – Dice Eriol seriamente. Ambos se quedan uno al lado del otro mientras Tomoyo continua hablando con los allí presentes y todos se toman turno para ver el brillante. – En realidad… se lo que piensa. Tan poco tiempo conociéndola… y ya le propone matrimonio.

-Un poco impulsivo, si tiene razón. –Dice Touya sorprendido que precisamente eso es lo que piensa de la situación.

-La amo. La amo desde que posé mi mirada en ella… - Explica Eriol seriamente y no dejando cabida a la duda. – Tenga por seguro que procuraré hacerle feliz.

.-No lo dudo Hiragizawa. – Dice Touya finalmente mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo tenuemente. –No estoy celoso.

-No lo creería así.

-Solo que le envidio.

-¿Oh?

-Si. Le ha dado la felicidad que fui incapaz de brindarle. – Explica sorprendiendo al de mirada añil. – Y lo que es merecedora.- Ahí extendiéndole su mano para estrecharla.- Felicidades. Se casará con una gran mujer.

-Gracias Kinomoto y… lo se.

-Un consejo: No la lastimes. Porque así como la lastimas y te partiré las piernas. – Dice el sujeto con tono preocupante.

Tono que por primera vez para Touya no intimida a alguien como Eriol quien solo dice.- Si la llego a lastimar alguna vez, yo mismo pagaré para que me las rompa.

En aquel momento la joven de ojos amatistas se aproxima a ellos. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué hablan ustedes dos? –Pregunta con ternura a ambos hombres. Eriol le pasa el brazo por sus hombros y ella le abraza por la cintura recibiendo un beso del varón en sus cabellos.

-Solo estaba felicitándonos.

-Así es. Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones a ambos – Dice con total sinceridad y una tenue sonrisa que tranquiliza a Tomoyo.

-A ti también – dice observando un instante a la chica que habla con Sakura- Es una gran muchacha. Y le gustas… mucho – sonrojando al varón. – y por lo que noto, a ti también te gusta- ahí acalorándolo.

-No es asunto tuyo – Dice cortante y muy rojo. –Y solo somos amigos…

-Ji ji ji… bueno si es mi asunto. Si tomo en cuenta que, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga. –Insiste con una mirada astuta.- Ella es linda. No seas un tonto y dejes escapar.

-¿Por qué sería yo un tonto?

Tomoyo niega con su cabeza y dejan al varón a solas. Touya la observa marcharse abrazada del sujeto y sonríe.

Tomoyo se merece toda la felicidad del mundo.

--

–_**Unos días después--**_

Ahoga sus penas en el quinto trago de aquella noche que toma en aquel antro que es tan visitado y conocido por casi todos los modelos del oriente y sus representantes. A pesar que muchos conocidos de él se aproximan para saludarle, es tanto su mal humor que pronto los ahuyenta con promesas y acuerdos que pase por las mesas de aquellos conocidos.

Sus carreras y sus vidas van en ascenso.

Él siente sin embargo que en su caso, todo se ha vuelto para él una completa pesadilla. Además del retiro oficial de su modelo principal estaban también sus problemas personales…

Y todos tienen un nombre y apellido en común.

"_Eriol Hiragizawa… mi __adorado__ hermano. Maldita la hora que fuiste engendrado… mal nacido"_ Gruñe por sus adentros y toma otro trago de vodka mientras que el anuncio en los diarios japoneses de aquella mañana anunciaban el compromiso oficial de "_Tomoyo Daidouji con Eriol Hiragizawa"_

Nada en su poder impidió aquel desenlace. Lo odiaba por haberse quedado con la chica. La odiaba a ella por haber jugado con él… la odiaba porque siempre supuso que prefería a su hermano menor.

Lo odiaba a él… por ser él.

Toma otro vaso de vodka ante la mirada curiosa y desinteresada de algunos de los allí presentes. Observa en el bar de lado a lado notando como atrae las miradas de unos y otros quienes ya le conocen. Pocas son las caras desconocidas para él.

Por ello que el rostro nuevo en la barra atrajo su atención por unos segundos pero baja su mirada a pesar que sabe que la mujer al otro lado le devuelve la mirada con particular interés mientras toma un trago con color azul y con sus ojos negros azabaches le observa con notable curiosidad.

Hideoshi sonríe bajando su mirada nuevamente ante aquella mirada particular: Es notable que la chica es muy atractiva. Estatura mediana y muy delgadita. Aquellos instantes una falda estrecha y hasta las rodillas deja a la visión unas piernas cruzadas, torneadas y unas pantorrillas seductoras. El top que lleva puesto en halter deja la mayor parte de su espalda desnuda y ese color rojo carmesí de la tela enciende más la tez dorada de su rostro en contraste con las luces casi opacas del establecimiento.

Aunque le observó con el mismo interés que ella parece tener en él, su mente inundada por los efectos del alcohol y ahogado en sus problemas no le deja pensar en hacer un movimiento alguno que seguro le proporcionaría un placer mundano mas adelante.

No. su cabeza está hecha un mar de problemas. E incluso la discusión que tuvo con Kaho le dejó un sabor amargo en su boca. ¿Cómo esa mujer fue capaz de toda aquella red de embustes y calumnias solo para conseguir el poder dado por ser un Li?

"_Como si eso fuera a conseguirles la gloria_" se burla él en su cabeza _"Mira que le quitaste a Kinomoto de su vida y ahora le darás un hijo…_" sonríe para si mismo y cualquiera cerca pensaría que está borracho. _"Un hijo… debí de saber de que eres capaz por dinero querida… eres igual que yo… tal vez peor"_

-Hola – Dice una voz trayéndole nuevamente fuera de su cabeza. Él enfoca su mirada a quien le saluda: la mujer del otro lado de la barra y ahora está sentada a su lado. La observa un instante.

-Vete. No estoy de humor…

La chica lo observa y agita sus cabellos con galantería mientras sonríe. – Eso veo… pero ¿Cómo un hombre de su éxito no está de humor? ¿O acaso me informaron mal y no es usted Hideoshi Hiragizawa? – El hombre le observa con curiosidad. – El gran representante de modelos…

Hideoshi se ríe en su cara pero lo hace ampliando sus facciones galantes y saca un cigarrillo (a pesar que ahí no se fuma) y se lo pone en la boca. – Cariño: Soy quien quieras que seas… pero la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu, preciosa? – Volviéndose el mismo faldero de siempre.

-Eso no importa mucho ahora ¿cierto? – dice señalando al cantinero su vaso y el del hombre. – Lo importante es que necesitas una nueva modelo para tu carpeta… ¿No es cierto? – Rellenando su trago y el del hombre.

-Soy hijo de un diplomático japonés que vivió en Londres. Mi familia tiene dinero cariño… no iba a ser representante por siempre. -.Tomándose el trago con avidez.

La mujer se inclina un tantito dejando ver un escote bien llamativo que los ojos azules del japonés/británico irremediablemente viajan a este. – Bueno, pues siempre hay ávidas modelos como yo, que buscan un buen representante.

El sujeto alza una ceja - Tu rostro no es conocido muñeca. Toma mucho trabajo el ascender a una modelo a un circulo donde las ofertas son pocas y muchas "Nuevas sensaciones" Roban el escenario. No darías la talla. Al menos para eso…

-No sabe nada de mí para saber si doy la talla o no. – Dice la mujer notándose preocupada. – Y además hice par de cubiertas de revistas de adolescentes hace como cinco o seis años… revistas de moda. – insiste la joven.

El sujeto la mira diciendo – Tienes un rostro bonito. Pero eso no asegura el triunfo o el éxito.

-¿Qué lo asegura entonces? – Dice ella interrogante y Hideoshi nota que aquello no le desanima. Ella insta en seguir hablando con él.

Bien, le daría el gusto.

El sujeto no se reprime al decirle.- Bueno, fuera de comprar unos cuantos espacios en desfiles de moda está que tienes que pagar favores a los diseñadores que no son homosexuales pero si hacer cosas que ninguna virgen de la moda debería hacer… - sonríe- al menos no una principiante como tu.

-No soy principiante. – Dice la muchacha – Y no sabe nada de mi para saber si doy la talla o no…- insiste sonriéndole con coquetería y le indica una mesa en un rincón que queda desocupada.- Vamos… pruébame… pregunta lo que quieras… y yo preguntaré lo que quiera…- guiñándole el ojo.

El hombre se sorprende por el desenvolvimiento de aquella muchacha. Simplemente es un reto. Sonríe inevitablemente y le hace una seña la bartender y dice- Dame una botella de escocés y dos vasos… -Ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de la joven quien camina con elegancia y contoneando sensualmente sus curvas hacía el hombre dirigiéndose a la mesa vacía.

**-- Londres, un día y medio después. **

El cómodo salón de decoración occidental se siente incómodo para la elegante china. Odia aquel lugar y todo lo que representa pues no está en su ambiente. Aunque todo aquello es un despliegue de elegancia y buen gusto, debe reafirmar que definitivamente la familia Mitzuki ha perdido todo trazo de su cultura oriental. Ni un solo trazo de herencia cultural se encuentra en aquel elegante salón de la casa… no hay nada que identifique a la familia con aquel país de oriente tan rico en cultura, artesanía y buen gusto como Japón.

Pero no se siente inmutada al encontrarse allí. Claro que aquel movimiento de su parte, le llama "Entrar a la guarida del lobo". Ni ella misma se lo cree cuando trató de ubicar a la heredera de aquella mansión para enterarse que había retornado a su hogar en Londres.

"_Oy, lo que tengo que ser con este hermano mío"_ dice en su cabeza al escuchar los pasos sonoros de unos tacos mientras se acerca a ella y se voltea a la mujer que llega con rostros de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?! – en aquel momento un trueno sonoro se hace escuchar en todos los rincones de la casa. -¿Por qué ahora me acosas en mi casa?!

Está lloviendo en Londres.

-¿Por qué a la defensiva "cuñadita"? Cualquiera pensaría que no quieres verme…- Dice con tono de burla a su competencia de pasarelas.

Los ojos de Kaho le fulminan con la mirada. – ¿Qué comes que adivinas? No voy a soportar ataques de tu parte. ¡Si vienes a molestar, te invito a que salgas de mi casa! – Señalando hacía la dirección de la enorme puerta frontal de la elegante mansión.

-Oye, lo haré corto para que pueda irme de aquí. No me gusta la ciudad… muy lúgubre y oscura esta época del año. En fin, pretendo salir en el vuelo de la cinco… solo necesito hablar algo contigo.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Así que por favor… la puerta está por allí. –Señalando por donde Fuutie había entrado momentos antes.

-No me iré sin que me asegures que hablarás con Xiao Lang.

-¿Hablar? – se ríe con burla. - ¿Qué tengo yo que hablar con él? Él y yo no tenemos que hablar… ya lo hiciste bien en Hong Kong.

-Solo te digo que debes de decirle la verdad a Xiao Lang. – Kaho guarda silencio y espera con la mirada incómoda.- que ese hijo que esperas no es de él.

Otro trueno mas retumba en el exterior y se siente dentro de la casa. Una lucha de miradas da inicio en donde es difícil decir cual es más violenta: pero es notable cual es más vil y venenosa.

Y no es preciso explicar cual es mientras Fuutie sonríe con confianza y guarda silencio esperando la explosión verbal de parte de la preciosa mujer.

-¡Estás loca! Siempre la misma amenaza… ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡FUERA!

-Se la verdad…

Kaho guarda silencio unos instantes- ¿Qué sabes tú? – Se ríe incluso para mostrar su confianza y poder ante la situación. –Al Menos que te lo inventes, no sabes nada… ¡Absolutamente nada! Ya te lo dije: buscas una manera para hacerme hablar… pero no lo lograrás. Lo quieras o no este es un Li.

Pero Fuutie la observa en silencio con analítica actitud y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa en su rostro para decir. – Te abstendrás a las consecuencias Kaho. Mi hermano tal vez sea todo "Caballero" Contigo pero no lo seré yo. Verás Kaho: cuando yo me propongo algo, lo cumplo y esta vez tengo todas las armas en tu contra. – Haciendo una pausa y paseando su mirada alrededor para luego mirar con sus ojos oscuros a los de la mujer.- Tengo un testigo que dirá que ese hijo que esperas no es de mi hermano… es de Hideoshi Hiragizawa. –Los ojos de la modelo temblaron ante aquella declaración y su rostro comenzó a perder el tono saludable que viste.- Usaste a mi hermano para engatusarlo… hiciste una red de artimañas y mentiras pensando que él estaría contigo al final… pero al final, eligió a Kinomoto… luego saliste con esta sorpresita "_un bollo en el horno_" digamos – Señalando al vientre de la modelo. Sonríe. – Sufriste un ataque de pánico en Kyoto cuando te enteraste… incluso- dudando un instante- pensaste en abortar… o Hideoshi te lo recomendó pero tu hallaste otra salida a dos problemas…. Vengarte de Kinomoto y obtener a mi hermano…

Kaho la observa intensamente y con brazos cruzados. Fuutie la observa con cuidado y nota que ya comienza a notarse su estado de gestación aunque la modelo niegue aquello.

Kaho guarda silencio unos instantes y vuelve a tronar en el exterior incrementándose la lluvia. La voz de ella se escuchó como un susurro por encima de la lluvia al decir.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Por supuesto que se lo digas a mi hermano. Creí que eso está más que claro. – Dice con más confianza ahora que Kaho no lo niega. Al contrario nota el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas. – Si alguna vez quieres volver a la pasarela… aunque sea en revistas y desfiles de "madres modernas" o te demandaré por difamación. Conozco muchos publicistas que te demandarán también por su parte…

-¿De que pueden demandarme?

-Oh no sabes de que puedo acusarte por medio de muchos representantes y por supuesto modistos. Se de tus romancillos, idilios, enredos y otras cosas que me dan escalofríos pensarlos… pero podré inventarme algo en el transcurso… - Ahí sonriéndole con orgullo y cruzándose de brazos añade. – Ya te lo dije una vez… fuiste una tonta al creer que ibas solo tras a Xiao Lang con esto. Pero detrás de él estoy yo… y yo si no me llevo de cuentos…- ahí relajando su mirada y su rostro para la mirada atónita (y por supuesto, furiosa) de su rival. - ¡Ah! Será mejor que vayas a aclarar las cosas con él…tienes cuarenta y ocho horas o yo me encargaré de dar a los diarios y revistas del medio, una lista completa de los hombres solteros, casados, gays y demás cosas raras que hay en tu pasado además de quien es el padre de ese niño y todo lo demás…- Pasando por su lado y ahí deteniéndose para sonreír y añadir.- y no te tomes a broma mi amenaza: ni siquiera mi hermano sabe cuando bromeo o hablo en serio – ahí dándole una ultima mirada y con un gesto de su mano se despide de la mujer que aun no sale de su asombro.

**--**

Cuando el individuo sale de su despacho al lado de su fiel asistente lo hace con jaqueca. Un largo día sin contar con las incontables llamadas de Kaho Mitzuki queriendo una reunión con él a lo que él se negó y tampoco tomó sus llamadas en todo el día.

Por tanto lo último que se espera a las nueve de la noche y delante de si es precisamente la mujer en cuestión. Shaoran muestra inmediatamente su desagrado de que aquella ridícula mujer estuviera allí.

La mujer de sus pesadillas.

La mujer que le robó la felicidad al lado de Sakura.

-Xiao Lang- Dice ella notando la mirada "filosa" departe del varón. Sus ojos centellan con odio e indignación a la mujer.

Mirada que en verdad le asusta.

-Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar. - Dice Shaoran pasando por su lado sin mirarle dos veces seguido de Wei quien observa un instante a la joven al pasar por su lado.

-¡Creo que te interesa esto que traje! – dice blandiendo un sobre amarillo sellado.

-Nada de lo que tengas puede interesarme – dice él agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en el piso mas que ellos tres. El rencor en su voz es notable. Pero nota que aunque Kaho está muy sumisa y aparenta cansancio también aquello no le hace olvidar que aquella mujer fue la causante que el amor de Sakura se volviera rencor. - ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero si quiera verte? Maneja todo a través de tus abogados y mi abogado…

-¡Espera! – Insiste la mujer. El tono de casi súplica atrae la atención del varón e igual de Wei. Ella extiende el sobre para que ella lo tome. Pero es Wei quien extiende su mano y lo toma de sus manos. - ¿Acaso no quieres saber que contiene?

-¿Qué mas puede venir de ti que veneno?

-Es un acta notarial. – Explica ella mientras Wei extiende el sobre a su señor.- Es librándote de todo compromiso con este niño que espero.

Shaoran no oculta su sorpresa. Kaho muy sonrojada (o tal vez acalorada de la rabia). - ¿Qué, No es mi hijo ahora? – Ahí tomando el documento y pasando sus ojos a través de las hojas selladas.

-Nunca lo fue – Explica ella –Se cuando tengo las de perder… ahí te libro de todo compromiso presente o futuro. Saldré de tu vida… para siempre.

Con ello Kaho no ve más nada que decir y con la frente en alto pero a toda prisa, se aleja de él y rápidamente toma el elevador dejando a los hombres atrás.

-¿Señor?

Shaoran guarda silencio no dando crédito a sus ojos y lo que lee: es libre. Libre de todo compromiso con el hijo de Kaho… que nunca fue suyo.

-Dios…- dice no dando crédito al peso que se siente libre de sus espaldas. Por días (quizá semanas) no concilia el sueño totalmente. Su sensación de culpa acaba con su existencia y su descanso… también la falta de la mujer que ama…

Sakura…

-Gracias Dioses… - Respira tranquilo apoyándose de una de las paredes del pasillo.

-¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Shaoran mira a su fiel confidente y amigo. Es tan confidente de él como era de su difunto padre. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el joven rostro de Shaoran el cual perdió su brillo en aquel lapso de confusión y engaño.

-Si Wei. Estoy bien. –haciendo una pausa. – Por primera vez en semanas… en meses. Me siento bien…

Wei aun así le indica el camino al elevador mientras se asegura que el joven está bien para proseguir su camino. Llama al chofer del coche para que espere en la entrada.

Cuando van en el coche, una llamada entra al móvil de Shaoran que pertenece a las llamadas privadas de su familia, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura.

Claro que no espera que esta última llame.

-Aquí Xiao Lang.

-¡Hermano querido! – grita una efusiva voz del otro lado. – ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien – dice Shaoran algo aturdido. –Extraño de tu parte el llamar a esta hora. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Por favor! ¿Tiene que ocurrir algo para que yo te llame hermanito?

Su tono es jovial y muy calmado. Shaoran nota que tiene una algarabía algo preocupante.

-¿Dónde estás ahora Fuutie?

-Oh, pues… ¿Qué te puedo decir?

-La verdad, para empezar.

-Bueno, si te soy honesta, ahora mismo voy camino al aeropuerto…

-¿Aeropuerto? ¡Apenas volviste ayer!

-¡Ay lo sé! – dice con algarabía- Pero… tengo un compromiso de ultimo minuto… voy a Japón.

-¿A Japón? ¿A que?

-¡No quisieras tu saberlo, hermanito! – ríe con ganas desesperando incluso a su acompañante sentada a su lado en la cómoda limosina. – Si te interesa saberlo, voy a reunirme con mi amante para una noche de pasión desenfrenada…

-¡Fuutie! – dice Li totalmente desencajado. Definitivamente piensa en ocasiones que no son familia. La chica se estrella de la risa.

-Bueno bueno… está bien, voy a una sesión de fotos… -Haciendo una pausa. – Es importante y duraré unas cuantas semanas… ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

-No. no lo creo… ¡ah si! Bueno he visto a Kaho hoy…

-¿En serio!? ¿Qué quiere esa mujer ahora? ¡No me digas que quiere la primera paga de manutención!

-No, no para nada… vino a entregarme unos documentos. – Narrándole lo ocurrido entre él y la modelo.

-Me parece fantástico. Ya venía siendo hora que esa arpía contara la verdad… ¡mira que ponerte a sufrir en tales condiciones!

-Fuutie… ¿Acaso tu tienes algo que ver con esta milagrosa revelación departe de Mitzuki?

-¡Ay Xiao Lang! ¡Como crees!! Siempre me han enseñado que no me meta en los asuntos privados de otros…

-¿Cuándo eso te ha detenido?

Una carcajada se escucha al otro lado de la línea que incluso hace sonreír aun más al hombre. – Fuutie: gracias… tengas o no que ver esto, muchas gracias…

-¡No se que hablas hermanito! Pero… ya que me debes una, cerciórate de conseguirme una cuñada ¡y pronto! Y mas te vale que la busques como a mi me gusta…

.-Como quisiera en verdad complacerte… pero esto es difícil… muy difícil.

-¡Nada es imposible! Y no te preocupes… tengo la impresión que todo se solucionará… pero mientras mandar unas cien o doscientas rosas rojas a ya sabes quien, ayudará muchísimo en tu favor.

-Ella no es como las demás mujeres… tengo mucho que enmendar…

-Todas las grandes acciones comienzan dando el primer paso… espero que sepas darlo y pronto… tengo que colgar ya. Tengo que hacer dos llamadas más antes de arribar al aeropuerto.

-De acuerdo… y gracias…- ahí colgando la llamada.

La muchacha cuelga el teléfono con una sonrisa y dice a su acompañante. – Bien. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-No es estúpida.

-Con tu ayuda jamás lo habría logrado…

-¡Me debes una enorme!

-Y procuraré pagarte… lo prometo – haciendo una reverencia a su acompañante. – Pero que decidas venir conmigo a Japón… dice mucho de ti.

-¡Bah! ¿Quién resiste unas vacaciones pagadas? – Dice no evitando mirar con rencor a la mujer al otro lado del asiento del lujoso coche. - ¿Cuántas horas toma el vuelo?

-Unas tres o cuatro horas… - Ahí volviendo a llamar en su móvil y dice al poco tiempo.. - ¡Hola amor! ¡Adivina que! Voy a Japón….

Mientras su acompañante sonríe tenuemente mirando por la ventana y pensando _"Es lo correcto… se lo debo" _

--

-Señorita Daidouji. Disculpe. Le esperan en la sala- Dice la mujer interrumpiendo a Tomoyo y su madre quienes están estudiando unas revistas de moda y novias que están esparcidas en la enorme cama de la madre de la joven.

-Debe de ser Fuutie Li – dice Tomoyo entusiasta incorporándose.- ¿Me disculpas?

-Claro que si, querida. – Dice Sonomi desconociendo la presencia de la modelo en su casa. –Ve… yo seguiré viendo estas revistas…

Tomoyo sonríe dejando a su madre sola mientras camina por la segunda planta de la enorme mansión. Mientras desciende las escaleras puede percibir el palpitar de su pecho incrementarse.

Fuutie Li no se aparece a su casa sin razones desconocidas. Sabe que tiene una sesión de fotos en Japón. Sabe también que quiere extender sus felicitaciones personalmente por sus bodas con Eriol y sabe que su prometido está trabajando en Tokio.

Todas las razones para estar allí.

Pero sabe que algo más mueve a la china para estar allí: Razones que se guardó para cuando se vieran.

Cuando se ven es como si hubieran estado separadas mucho tiempo y no cuestión de meses. Ambas se abrazan con efusividad olvidándose del protocolo oriental. Pero la mirada de la japonesa se dirigió a la otra invitada.

-¡Meiling! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Meiling está aquí conmigo porque fue parte del plan maestro – dice Fuutie con misterio.

-¡Sigues hablando de eso y no te entiendo! ¡Habla claro! – dice Tomoyo mirándoles a ambas sorprendida y sumamente curiosa.

Las invita a sentarse a lo que Fuutie dice - ¡Problema resuelto! Kaho ha admitido que el hijo que espera no es de mi hermano – Tomoyo abre la boca sorprendida – No solo eso ¡Ha entregado un acta notarial, librando a mi hermano de toda responsabilidad!

-¡No te lo creo! ¡Es fantástico! – dice con algarabía. - ¿Cómo? ¿Porque….?

-Porque aquí mi prima es una inteligente de primera- dice Fuutie – y que tres cabezas piensan más que dos…- explica con ademanes.

-¡Por todos los dioses, explícale sin tantas vueltas!- Dice Meiling con una exasperación notable.

-Bueno Tomoyo: Siéntate… siéntate porque es una historia larga…

-Mejor usa esto- Dice Meiling sacando una memoria portátil. - ¿Tienes una computadora?

-Si, claro…mandaré por ella- dice llamando a una de las doncellas por el intercomunicador de la sala.

**--**

Touya tiene aquella mañana libre y decide pasar el día con su hermana a quien no ha visto desde el día de la cena en casa de los Daidouji. A pesar que trató de darle su espacio si notaba que su padre hablaba poco de su hermana cuando pregunta por esta. Ahora mismo Fujitaka no estaba en casa y lo sabe porque no nota el coche estacionado frente a la casa.

-¿Hola? – Saluda en el recibidor una vez entra con su llave. – Las luces están encendidas y nota que la puerta corrediza que da al pequeño jardín trasero también están abiertas pese al frío que hace. -¿Sakura?

No hay respuesta.

Cierra la puerta corrediza sintiendo un escalofrío por el frío que hace en el interior de la casa: probablemente la temperatura está bajo lo normal. Ve el termostato y confirma sus sospechas: Demasiado frío.

El aire acondicionado de la sala, está encendido también. La calefacción apagada. Preocupado sube las escaleras yendo primero a la habitación de Sakura: no hay nadie pero el aire está encendido. Ve la puerta del baño cerrada y toca dos veces.

-¿Si? – Suena una voz áspera, débil y que reconoce como Sakura.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa?

Una larga pausa sigue aquello a lo que ella responde.- Estoy bien Touya. Espérame abajo…

-Abre la puerta.

-Touya, por favor… espera abajo… no me siento bien…

Ahí Touya escucha el sonido que viene del baño. Tos y luego un ahogo… Touya toma la manija de la puerta para abrir pero lo piensa mejor. Le dará su espacio y se devuelve bajando las escaleras y esperando impaciente que su hermana baje.

Lo hace veinte minutos después. Sakura se nota pálida y al mismo tiempo Touya se percata que se nota mas llenita… aunque no le quita que se ve muy débil y hermosa… delicada…

-Papá me dijo que vendrías… - Explica ella sonriendo tenuemente aunque sus ojos se notan tristes y melancólicos. – Tendrás que cocinar tú… - Sentándose delante de él aunque la mirada de su hermano es profunda, preocupada e inquisitiva sobre su hermana menor. – No me siento muy bien.

-Comprendo. No hay problema…

-Lo siento hermano – Dice Sakura con una fría sonrisa. Ahí observa a su alrededor notando la puerta corrediza cerrada y la temperatura fría pero el aire acondicionado apagado.- ¿Apagaste el aire?

Touya asiente.

Sakura procura ponerse de pie y encenderlo ante la mirada de Touya quien no le quita la mirada en todos sus movimientos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estás algo extraño hermano – Dice ella notando que no le quita un ojo de encima.

Touya sin embargo baja su mirada y pasa sus manos sobre sus ojos.

-¿Tienes alguna clase de problema? – Pregunta Sakura preocupada.

-No. yo no tengo un problema… tu si lo tienes… - habla aun no mirándole.

-¿Yo? No tengo problemas…

-¡Vamos Sakura! –Dice Touya alzando la voz y sorprendiendo a su hermana. -¡No soy tonto! No soy un estúpido…

-¡Hermano!

-¡Estás esperando! ¿Estás embarazada, no es eso? – Sakura coloca una cara de incredulidad e intenta negar para él decirle –Ni siquiera lo intentes: El aire acondicionado y las puertas abiertas… ¡Aquí se siente tan frío como el polo Norte! Lo que te pasaba ahí arriba… el vomito… la palidez de tu rostro… las ojeras… y sin mencionar- ahí duda hablar- tus cambios físicos… ¡soy médico! Así que no juegues con mi inteligencia.

-Bien ¿quieres que te lo admita? ¡Pues sí! – Dice ahí provocando que su hermano abra los ojos ampliamente mientras ella se pone de pie y coloca sus brazos como jarras- Estoy embarazada…

-¿De ese Li?

-¡Claro que es de él! Santo cielo Touya… - dice acalorándose.

-No quise faltarte el respeto… pero ¡Sakura! - Se exalta mirando a su hermana y luego alzando sus brazos - ¡Que te enamorarás de él es algo comprensible! ¡Pero que tengas un hijo! ¡Que te dejaras embarazar de ese mal nacido!

-¡No te permito que hables así de Shaoran!

-¡Y encima de todo lo defiendes!

-¡Y lo seguiré defendiendo! – añade ella como una fiera. -¡Sabes que lo amo! Sobre todas las cosas… lamentablemente lo seguiré amando y nada cambiará eso… y este niño es mío y de él.

Una ola de silencio y miradas de compasión, enojo e indignación cubrieron los rostros de los hermanos.

Luego de un minuto de desafío en miradas Touya pregunta.- ¿él no lo sabe?

Sakura niega con su rostro después de un instante.

-¡Tienes que decírselo! Tienes que hacerle responsable…

-Claro que no haré tal cosa. Tiene el hijo que le dará Kaho Mitzuki.

-¡Por todos los Santos! – dice Touya avanzando a ella y tomándola por los hombros para que le mire a los ojos. - ¡Es su hijo Sakura! ¡Es tanto hijo tuyo como de él!

-¿Por qué quieres de repente que esté con él? ¡Lo odias! ¡Lo odias por lo que me hizo!

-¡Jamás dije que estuvieras con él! – Dice Touya asombrado por aquella idea. – Pero si lo que los demás dicen es verdad, quiere decir que te ama…

-¿Los demás?

-Misa y Tomoyo… sin contar el prometido de Tomoyo, Hiragizawa… no soy sordo Sakura… todos te dicen lo mismo… y se nota que pese a todo estás loca por ese chino…

Sakura se libra de su agarre negándose a mirarle.

Touya la observa bajar su mirada y limpiar sus ojos. Está llorando. Odia cuando Sakura llora.

Odia ser quien le haga llorar.

Touya espera unos instantes para decirle. – Odiaría estar en los zapatos de ese sujeto… en estos momentos. –Encogiéndose de hombros y agrega- Tienes todo mi apoyo… sea cual sea tu decisión.

-No lo pareces- dice ella cortante.

-Pues lo estoy. Solo te aconsejo que se lo digas… si él admite su paternidad, te recomiendo que se la des… - Explica Touya. – Tuvimos a nuestra madre por poco tiempo pero la tuvimos… pero ese niño no merece estar sin su padre y este desconociendo su existencia… es el peor tipo de crueldad… no solo al bebé… a su padre también – haciendo una pausa al notar que Sakura le escucha con atención. – Mas cuando sabes dentro y profundo de tu corazón que ese gaki le gustaría saber que será padre y tu le darás un hijo.

-No lo haré Touya. No voy…

-Sakura: Se que estás herida. No te culpo – habla con una serenidad que rara vez Touya usa aquel tono de voz. – Pero no por ello puedes castigarlo a él y al bebé. Aunque me cuesta admitirlo él querría saber esto… debes de decírselo. –Palmándole la cabeza y añade. – Será mejor que te prepare algo para asentar estomago…

-¿Hoe?

-Las galletas de agua y un té liviano ayudarán… - dice sin sonreírle yendo a la cocina.

--

Sakura a la mañana siguiente recibe con alegría la noticia que tiene a Tomoyo de visita en la sala de su casa y dos personas más. Sakura se sorprende mas en ver a Fuutie quien le saluda con efusividad y Meiling se comporta de manera cortés. Ambas notan que Sakura está algo cambiada de la última vez que le vieron.

La de ojos amatistas también presenta a Touya – Este estaba en casa cuidando de su hermana aunque Tomoyo ignora esto ultimo- y por supuesto Fuutie y Meiling se sobresaltan cuando lo ven por el parecido con Hideoshi (ahí Touya se indigna por la comparación) excusándose para ir a la cocina y preparar té así las deja a solas.

Así Tomoyo les explica a las dos mujeres.

-Pues no lo culpo que se sienta mal cuando le comparan. Hideoshi es un animal.

-No puedo creer que sea hermano de Eriol – dice Sakura pues recuerda la pelea que se dio en la casa de Daidouji entre ambos hermanos y todo lo dicho por Hideoshi. – Pero… lo que si me sorprende es la visita de ustedes –Mirando con dulzura a Fuutie y a Meiling.- Cuanto me alegra.

-A mi también me da mucha alegría verte Sakura –dice Fuutie con honestidad. Meiling no dice nada.

-Aunque agradezco la sorpresa… pero…

-Si, yo también me preguntaría lo mismo Kinomoto – dice Meiling cruzada de brazos y sentada al lado de Fuutie. -¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí en la sala de tu casa en Tomoeda?

-Bueno Sakura, tengo una confesión que hacer- ahí interviene Tomoyo. – Fuutie y Meiling nos han prestado un servicio enorme… o mejor dicho a ti y a Li.

Sakura las observa a las tres y finalmente dice- ¿Servicio? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No comprendo…

-¡Cuánto drama y misterio! – dice Meiling exasperada pero con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. Saca la memoria portátil de su bolso y Tomoyo un reproductor de audio adaptable a la memoria. - ¡Esto ayudará a aclarar tus dudas!

Sakura las observa a ambas dudando y luego a Fuutie quien le guiña el ojo.

Se escucha mucho ruido y estática una vez encienden el aparato. Sakura observa a Tomoyo con interrogante cuando escucha la voz de una mujer decir. _– Haber que tienes tu que ver en todo eso… _

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tranquila… escucha – dice Tomoyo murmurando.

-Es fácil cariño- Sakura reconoce la voz pero no la identifica en aquel momento. _– No puedes tener a alguien como Kaho Mitzuki como héroe… es una hiedra venenosa…_ - ahí riendo. Es notable que el arrastre de su voz sea porque se encuentra bebido.

_-¡Es mi héroe! Es una mujer muy completa… ¡Consiguió contratos y pasarelas que muchos orientales desearían…! _

_-Si usando sus influencias dentro y fuera de una cama muñeca… Kaho es una resbaladiza… muchas mujeres han ganado sus fuerzas a puño de hierro…sin caer en la tentación de andar acostándose con cualquiera para ganar contratos… _

_-Toda carrera tiene sus riesgos… _

Ahí se escucha un vaso cayendo con fuerza en una mesa.

_-Para nada… Kaho usa a todo y todos… cuando no puede usarlos, entonces finge haberlos usado para lograr su cometido… _

_-¿Haberlos usado?! _

_-Si. Como hizo con ese chino de Li-_ ahí se escucha la risa masculina – _Se lo llevó a la cama sin siquiera él darse cuenta… sin percatarse de que lo golpeó. _

_-Bueno tendrá un hijo de él… así que no ha salido en desventaja… ¡Es el heredero de Diamantes Li! _

_-¡Que heredero y heredero! Ese niño no tiene sangre de los Li por ninguna parte…_ - Gruñe indignado de aquella referencia.

Hay un silencio entre ambos aunque la música se escucha en el fondo.

_-Ese niño no es de Li… ese niño… es mío… _- Ahí se apaga la grabación.

Levanta la mirada observando a las tres mujeres que la miran a ella. Incluso están tan concentradas mirándole que no se percatan que alguien mas escucha aquella grabación.

Entonces es Tomoyo quien toma la palabra. – Según Hideoshi todo fue una trampa de Kaho en Londres… hizo que Li tomara algo muy raro aquella noche. Cuando despertó lo hizo en la cama de la habitación de Kaho… en la casa de Kaho.

-Estaba muy tomado… - Dice Fuutie ahora. – Tanto que bueno, Kaho creyó mas conveniente que pensara que se acostó con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Como que porque! ¡Para sacarte a ti del medio por supuesto! – dice ahora Meiling incrédula que Sakura hiciera tal pregunta. –Según lo que explicó, drogó a Xiao Lang y lo llevó a su casa… ayudado por Hideoshi.

-¡Él la ayudó!

-Siendo amantes también son cómplices de fechorías. –Dice Fuutie aun incrédula que hay personas así. – Kaho y Hideoshi planean todo, juntos… Kaho aun sabiendo que Hideoshi pretendía a Tomoyo no dudó acostarse con él.

-Pero el plan le falló. Terminó embarazada de Hideoshi. –Dice Tomoyo indignada.

-Entonces cuando Hideoshi lo supo le dijo que no estaba listo para ser padre…

-¿Cómo? –Pregunta Sakura más que atónita.

-¡Le pidió que se deshiciera de él! – Dice Meiling poniéndose de pie. – Según me contó…

-¿Según te contó? ¿Él te lo contó? – Aturdida de toda la información y no sabiendo que creer.

-¡Ah no te dije! Meiling fue la carnada perfecta para él abriera la boca…

-No era todo lo que él quería abrir – dice la china sin una gota de pudor en su boca. Incluso una mueca de asco atravesó su rostro – En fin el asunto es que me puse un traje prácticamente de mujerzuela y unos tragos de mas hicieron el efecto…

-Meiling…- dice Sakura sorprendida de que le ayudara a ella. Precisamente a ella.

Y la china lo sospecha pues responde. - ¡Bah! Olvídalo… prefiero ver a mi primo con alguien serio y que lo ame que con esa escaladora…. Y quemé ese atuendo.

-¡Era alquilado! – Dice Fuutie aturdida.- ¡Ahora tendré que pagarlo!

-¿Qué? ¿No era de tu guardarropa?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Dice ofendida. O al menos eso aparenta.

-Bueno…- encogiéndose de hombros-mándale la cuenta a Xiao Lang. Es lo poco que me debe…

Fuutie y Tomoyo no evitan suprimir una carcajada.

-El asunto es que, mi primo te ama… muchísimo… y si se requiere que él esté contigo para que sea feliz… pues bienvenido sea. –Explica Mei.

-Meiling…- dice Sakura emocionada.

-Olvídalo… solo que tendrás que deberme un enorme favor…

Las cuatro mujeres se ríen mientras Fuutie explica. - Kaho nunca tuvo intimidad con Shaoran y pensó que lo retendría en su lado por "Moral" ya que se había acostado con él. Lo que Kaho no se imaginaba es que iba a quedar embarazada mucho después y de Hideoshi. Este no quería que Kaho tuviera el niño pero esta lo vio como una oportunidad para atrapar a Shaoran y destruirte, Sakura.

Meiling aclara también -Hideoshi está destruido por la idea de que Kaho tenga un hijo suyo y le de la paternidad a otro, lo que lo lleva a beber mas de la cuenta y su actitud vengativa contra Eriol y Tomoyo.

-¿Venganza contra Eriol y Tomoyo?

-Tomoyo seguro te dijo que Eriol y él no se llevan. Pues ahora que Kaho ha decidido tener al niño y darle la paternidad a Li está iracundo.

-Pero… ¿Qué sirve esto? Kaho puede negarlo todo…- dice Sakura.

-Es que no lo ha hecho así- Dice Fuutie sonriendo.- Le ha dicho la verdad a mi hermano.

-Por lo que no hay impedimento que tu y Li estén juntos… -Concluye Tomoyo emocionada y con estrellas en sus ojos.

Sakura avergonzada se pone de pie mirando los rostros ilusionados de las tres mujeres que continúan sentadas. Fuutie dice – No te notas feliz Sakura…

-Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho pero… es inútil.

-¿Inútil!? ¡Sakura te hemos dado la oportunidad para que tu y mi primo, estén juntos finalmente! ¡Ya no hay nada que se los impida! Xiao Lang te ama a ti… y tú lo amas a él todavía… ¿No?

Meiling rueda los ojos y Fuutie se da contra la cabeza con su mano. ¡Que mujer más cabezotas!

-Claro que si – admite con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque… porque… él no querrá perdonarme…

-¿Qué tiene que perdonarte? ¡No has hecho nada!

-Luego de no creer en Shaoran y dudar su fidelidad, este no querrá perdonarme… ¿Acaso no comprenden? Él de seguro no quiere saber nada de mí.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes- interviene una quinta voz en la conversación.

-¡Touya! – Exclama Tomoyo sorprendida. El varón deposita el té en la mesilla del centro con unos bocadillos y galletas.

-¡Eres una terca de primera! – Exclama delante de su hermana quien frunce su rostro. -¿Cómo puedes aun sabiendo que esa mujerzuela los engañó a los dos, a todos, querer no hablar con él o verlo?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Touya, Sakura – Dice Tomoyo interviniendo.- Tienes que hablar con él.

-¡No! me cerrará la puerta en la cara… no podré soportarlo.

-¡No lo sabes sino lo intentas! – Dice Touya.

-¡No me arriesgaré!

-Mi hermano jamás se negará en recibirte… si parece un fantasma por la falta que le haces…

-No he desaparecido de la faz del planeta Fuutie- Dice Sakura – Él sabe donde estoy… ¿No es así?

Fuutie la observa ante aquella pregunta y baja el rostro.

-Sino ha venido es porque no quiere verme… punto…

-¡Demonios Sakura! – Dice Touya. -¡Sino lo haces por ti o por él, hazlo por su hijo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Como!

-¡Hermano! – Dice Sakura acalorada.

-Sakura ¿Estás … - dice Fuutie poniéndose de pie y con una mirada de incredulidad y nerviosa.

-¡Rayos! Con razón te noto tan diferente- Dice Meiling notando la camisa que Sakura usa por fuera y unos pantalones de ejercicio puestos. - ¡Le darás un hijo a mi primo!

-Es extraño que no lo dudes – Dice Sakura con acidez.

-Oye. No pagues conmigo que tu hermano haya dicho esto. Pero si es cierto, debes de hablar con él.

-¡Tu lo sabías! – dice Fuutie observando a Tomoyo quien no parece sorprendida.

-Si, Sakura me lo dijo pero en confidencia… ¡No podía revelar nada!

-¡Aunque esto es cierto, me niego a ir a rogarle a él!

-¡No es rogarle! Es darse ambos una segunda oportunidad… ambos son merecedores de ella porque esa mujer los engañó- dice Meiling – Nos engañó casi a todos…

-Sakura: Tienes que decirle. – Dice Touya. –Te lo dije: no se lo debes a él… se lo debes al bebé.

-Tu hermano tiene razón. –Dice Meiling afirmativamente.

Sakura observa los rostros de todos. Sakura suspira y dice. - ¿Que conseguiré con esto? ¿Con decirle? Que actúe de la misma manera que lo hizo con Kaho…

-¡Tu no eres igual a Kaho! – Dice Fuutie indignada que siquiera haga la comparación.

-Si lo haré: le diré la verdad para que él se decida a estar conmigo… no gracias… - Dice decidida. – Quiero que él venga por mi… no por la razón que le daré un hijo… es vergonzoso… y no valgo esa presunción.

Las mujeres se observan entre si, notando que ella tiene la razón. Shaoran tendrá que venir por el mismo.

Por suerte, el destino le tendrá la carta jugada a su favor…

**Continuará. **

**¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Estoy llorando y no puedo controlarme… ¡que tristeza! La historia ya está en la recta final. Muchas gracias por sus magníficos comentarios y correos. ¡Gracias también por sus impresiones sobre el capitulo con lemon del capitulo anterior. Gracias también por su apoyo a través de la historia que llega finalmente a su conclusión. **

**¿Qué pasará en la conclusión? Muchas cosas… y otras se quedan para el epilogo. Kaho Mitzuki tuvo su merecido – al menos en parte- pero todo lo malo que hacemos se nos regresa sino hay arrepentimiento… y créanme ¡Kaho odia perder! Y por supuesto su arrepentimiento no viene del corazón. Simplemente es estar "Entre la espada y la pared" **

**Un beso y un abrazo a todos los chicos de Crónicas y de Deuz amis, quienes me hacen llegar sus impresiones a través del hi5 y del grupo de yahoo. Besos a aquellos quienes me han agregado y un abrazo especial a los chicos por Deviantart quienes me han reflejado sus impresiones por el trabajo de Sinussa hecho en los capítulos especiales que han salido en el transcurso de la historia. **

**Ahora a responder vuestros comentarios. Ante todo gracias por llevar la historia a sus 727 comentarios y seguimos avanzando. Gracias a ustedes es probable que para su culminación llegue a los 800 convirtiéndolo en uno de los fanfics en español de mayor interés en ffnet. Así que muchas gracias chicos.**

**Flores Negras. Muchas gracias por tu primer comentario en la historia. Me agrada mucho conocer chicas y chicos que han sido atraídos por la trama de Alguien a mi Medida . Espero en verdad, que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y por supuesto esperaré tus comentarios. Chaus.**

**Mica. ¡Hola! Espero que estés bien. Espero también que mi memoria no haya sido traidora y te haya mandado el capitulo lemon. A muchos les gustó y eso me anima muchísimo. Otros me han peleado por ser tan mala con los personajes jajajaja ¿Mala? Bueeeee no me conocen. XD en fin cuídate mucho y estaré esperando tus impresiones de este capitulo. Chaito. **

**LK+B. Ohayo miyazai. Espero que estés bien. La verdad que lo de Hien veía venirse desde hace tiempo pero nadie me tomaba la palabra. La verdad esa es una de las dos partes que mas han gustado de este capitulo. La segunda por supuesto, fue cortesía de Fuutie Li. Creo que no pensaban muchos que Fuutie tendría una participación tan importante en la historia y admito que yo tampoco lo imaginaba así pero si alguien aparte de Eriol conoce el verdadero corazón deKaho – zorra- Mitzuki es Fuutie. "Con alguien como Fuutie como tu ejercito ¿Quién necesita batallones?" jajaja. Besos para ti, y cuídate.**

**Astrid. Hola gracias por seguir mi historia. Espero que esta actualización esté a la altura de tus expectativas. Esperaré tus próximos comentarios. Adiós. **

**Dorisen. Muchas gracias por seguir mis locuras e incidencias en el hi5. la verdad es que como podrás imaginar esta vez no anuncié una escena nueva ni algo por el estilo porque en definitiva la historia ya se encuentra en su fase final y no hago nada con adelantar ya pocas de las cosas que vienen adelante. No he tenido el gusto de leer los libros de Stephanie Meyer pero más que todo, por falta de tiempo. Ya mi amiga Naiko Chan me ha adelantado que son buenísimos y procuro conseguir los dos primeros antes de diciembre. No pretendo tampoco ir a la película porque quiero leer primero los libros para ver de qué trata. Gracias por tu sugerencia y seguro te enteras por hi5 o por algún otro comentario en mis próximos proyectos que tal me pareció. Besos para ti **

**Pamela. Gracias por todos tus cumplidos… después preguntan porque casi siempre me veo tan rojita como jitomate ji ji ji. Lo que me da más gusto es que mi trabajo es del agrado de muchos y que entretiene que es lo mas importante, cuando en este mundo existen pocas cosas sanas y que sean divertidas a la vez. Jajaja Kaho en definitiva va a tener que buscar un bunker donde esconderse porque no le valdrá de mucho esconderse en hoteles o áticos… besos para ti y espero que te siga gustando el final. **

**Sango. No hay nada por aquí que ya no haya dicho por otra parte y tus correos. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y tu seguimiento no en esta solamente, sino en las otras historias. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que sacrificar tus ojos con jaqueca- si sabré lo que es una migraña bien fuerte UU – pero aprecio mucho tus comentarios siempre tan divertidos. Un abrazo y un beso para ti. **

**Anamiyako. Lamento mucho que no estés registrada en FFNET: el servidor tiene una regla clara: si incluyes escenas sexuales o violencia extrema, la historia sube de clasificación. Simplemente no quise cambiar la clasificación y tampoco lastimar la susceptibilidad de los lectores que no tienen la madurez o la edad necesaria para leer ese tipo de escenas. Espero que me disculpes pero te recomiendo que me escribas al mail Crystal23arrobagmailpuntocom para hacerte llegar no solo este sino el lemon tb del capitulo 12. Disculpa nuevamente y esperaré tus comentarios. **

**Vero Villa. Hola Vero. Espero que te haya hecho llegar el lemon tengo tan mala memoria últimamente que es de temer. Sino es así, por favor, remíteme a mi correo para hacértelo llegar lo más pronto posible. Gracias por leer la historia y saludos para ti. **

**Jannys. ¡Hola, hola cara de cola XD! Un placer como siempre… ¡Eres una de las que no se sabe en mucho tiempo y se hacen extrañar! La verdad que no puedo imaginar un capitulo sin tus comentarios- aunque ha pasado un par de veces y te haces extrañar. – bueno comentándote que cuando me pasaron esa frase por Internet, fue precisamente la coincidencia que caía como anillo al dedo a la situación que pasan nuestros queridos personajes. Mis condolencias por lo de los hermanos mayores. La verdad que puede ser una lata tener ese tipo de hermanos- mi madre tenía tres XD. – y la paciencia de una puede ser mas grande del mundo. Así que un beso para ti y que sigas disfrutando lo que queda de "alguien" besos para ti. **

**PÂo. Gracias por tu interés en la historia. Pues las cosas como la muerte están conviviendo con uno día tras día y solo nos resta consolarnos "El que no quiere morir, que no nazca" la verdad que los Li han sabido copar con su ausencia y por supuesto su luto pero no es que fue un gran padre presente para llorarle mas… como puedes darte cuenta, Touya actúa como cualquier actuaría en su posición y por supuesto su confrontación no fue tan intensa como muchos imaginaban. Comprende que Sakura ama a Shaoran y no hay nada que él diga para convencerla de lo contrario… así que mejor darle su apoyo y no ponerse en contra de ella. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y nos leemos en una próxima**

**Caarito. Espero que te haya podido mandar el lemon. Sino fue así, por favor escribe a algunos de mis correos para poder enviártelo. Gracias por tu interés. **

**Sirio. Gracias por tu apoyo. Parece que algo tuvo este capitulo que ha gustado tanto que te inspiró a escribirme tus comentarios y te lo agradezco. La verdad es grande el apoyo recibido en el transcurso del Fanfic y tengo mucho y a muchos que agradecer. Gracias por tus bellas palabras y espero poder complacer tus expectativas en los capítulos finales. Saludos para ti y nuevamente, gracias. **

**Minami. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que te haya gustado el Lemon o te lo haya enviado Soy a veces olvidadiza y despistada. Nos vemos. **

**Rosh Bernal. Espero que el lemon haya sido de tu agrado. Y esperaré tus comentarios aunque seguro andas cortita de tiempo nuevamente… pues cuídate. La imagen fue cortesía de Sinussa, mi cuatacha del alma… pero ¿Qué habrás pensado de E+T? esa si es de fuego XD. En fin, nos leeremos luego.**

**Dayana. No importa a la hora que lo hayas terminado siempre y cuando puedas dejarme tus impresiones luego y me alegro que hayan sido positivas. Definitivamente una de las partes favoritas en la pasada actualización a sido la confrontación Kaho –Fuutie. La verdad es que siempre he creído una cosa "Una dama sabe insultar sin siquiera quitarse los guantes o alzar su voz" y he sido siempre partidaria de que una lengua filosa y una inteligencia perspicaz son mejores armas que las patadas y las bofetadas pero claro, solo creo eso XD. Lamento mucho que hayas pensado que la actualización sería la próxima semana… lamento que haya salido así mi comentario y lo corregí inmediatamente comencé a ver que me comentaban su entusiasmo con la próxima y pronta actualización así que hice las correcciones de lugar. Pero espero que hayas podido esperar lo bastante y esta actualización no sea muy tarde. Besos y te cuidas. **

**Lorena. Tienes el nombre –o parecido – de mi mejor amiga besos para ti y te cuidas. Espero que esta actualización te haya agradado y nos leeremos. Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Mixaela. Jajajajaa ¿Solo tu? Mira yo tengo los nervios de punta y ya mas o menos se lo que se viene UU. En fin, espero que esta actualización haya sido de tu agrado y nos veremos nuevamente. **

**Sophia. Muchas gracias . **

**Chouri. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo incondicional. Espero poder haber cumplido tu solicitud y que hayas recibido el archivo. Te cuidas… nos vemos .**

**Syara-Black. ¿Por qué llevas el apellido de mi ESPOSO? Al menos uno de ellos XD. Adoro a Sirius Black me parece totalmente fascinante… incluso dudaba de que Gary Oldman haría un buen papel pero puedo decir que me ha encantado… jajajaja es adorable… gracias por tus bellos comentarios. Espero que la conclusión acerca del hijo de Kaho haya sido de tu agrado y como se resolvió todo… bueno al menos en parte… porque esos dos son unos tozudos de primera- sakura y shaoran- y bueno hasta una próxima… chaito. **

**Bueno como pueden imaginarse, estamos ya en la conclusión de la historia por tanto no voy a publicar mis usuales avances porque en si, el final es ya el fin de la historia "Alguien a mi Medida". En serio, muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado durante estos veinte pesados capítulos. Se que no puedo escribir poco y que me encantan los detalles así que tengo que agradecerles a todos ustedes, su paciencia y compañía en este trayecto. Ahora bien, no es la despedida formal; todavía falta el capitulo final que será muy pronto – a lo sumo 25 días. – y los introduciré a mi próximo proyecto "DT". ¡Ah si se lo preguntan, si hay epilogo! Pero no estoy segura que el epilogo será publicado a lo sumo al mes del capitulo final… aun no lo concluyo y por supuesto faltan muchas cosas – casi el 90 de la trama. Pero veré como puedo satisfacer sus solicitudes. **

**Hasta una próxima actualización. **

**Besos**

**Crys. **


	21. Capitulo 21: Volver a Verte Otra Vez

Alguien a mi Medida

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Capitulo 21 y Final "Volver a Verte otra vez" **

_**Aquella rosa muerta en la calle esperan**_

_**mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar**_

_**porque habías sido tu mi compañera**_

_**por que ya no eres nada**_

_**y ahora todo esta de mas**_

_**si no te supe amar no fue por ti**_

_**no creo en el amor y no es por mi**_

_**si no te supe ver y te perdí**_

_**si cada día que me das te hace sufrir, no, no.**_

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**con los ojitos empapados el ayer**_

_**con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve**_

_**con la promesa de aquel último café**_

_**con un montón de sueños rotos**_

_**volver a verte otra vez**_

_**volver a verte otra vez**_

_**con un montón de sueños rotos**_

_**Dejé el orgullo atrás por un instante**_

_**me prepare a estar sola una vez más**_

_**si no te supe amar no fue por ti**_

_**no creo en el amor y no es por mi**_

_**si no alcance a entender y te perdí**_

_**si cada día que me das te hace sufrir, no no.**_

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**con los ojitos empapados el ayer**_

_**con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve**_

_**con la promesa de aquel último café**_

_**con un montón de sueños rotos**_

_**volver a verte otra vez**_

_**volver a verte otra vez**_

_**con un montón de sueños rotos**_

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**con los ojitos empapados el ayer**_

_**con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve**_

_**con la promesa de aquel último café**_

_**con un montón de sueños rotos**_

_**volver a verte otra vez**_

_**volver a verte otra vez**_

_**con un montón de sueños rotos.**_

**_--_**

Cuando los toques insistentes en la puerta de la habitación se vuelven insoportables los ojos fríos se dirigen a la misma para maldecir en británico la intrusión. El piso de la habitación está cubierto en su gran parte en restos de su mismo descuido y depresión pero jamás lo admitirá a nadie. Al igual que su rostro que le cubre una tenue barba, duerme con el mismo pantalón con el que salió la noche anterior y también la resaca de su parranda hace estragos en su cuerpo.

Pero eso no evita que los toques cesen por lo que su actitud frustrada sale a flote diciendo. - ¡Ya voy! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que quieren!? – Grita furibundo.- Señora Finn, ¡Vuelva luego!

-Soy yo- dice la voz sonando compungida y dice con gentileza.- ¿Puedo pasar?

El sujeto no se sorprende pero tampoco expresa alguna consternación cuando responde enderezándose y buscando en el tocador un vaso para beber agua- ¡Haz lo que quieras, es tu casa! – grita a través de la puerta.

La elegante mujer abre la puerta para abrirse paso entre botellas vacías de vodka y escocés de diversos tamaños, ropa interior femenina dejada al descuido en el piso, recortes de diario y periódicos arrugados en el suelo. Entre ellos Beth mira el rostro de su hijo de gafas en la portada y se lee la palabra "Compromiso" en japonés.

-Basta Hideoshi – Dice Beth con un aire muy preocupada y avanzando a su hijo quien le pasa de estatura por casi pie y medio.- Basta …- tratando de tomarle por los hombros pero el sujeto rechaza el contacto mirándole con desprecio y frialdad.

-¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Cómo que quiero? Quiero que estés bien. Eres mi hijo – Dice con aprehensión y notable preocupación. – Esto no es..

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no es que? – avanzando con tono amenazante a lo que la mujer retrocede un instante- ¿Saludable? – Actuando en modo de burla.- ¿Preocupante? ¿Qué vienes ahora a actuar como la "Madre del año"? – Pregunta con sorna y se da la vuelta para evitar que los ojos añiles gentiles le continúen observando con consternación. -¿Acaso me has vuelto ahora tu nuevo caso de caridad?

Beth niega con su cabeza sintiéndose más culpable aún. -¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Siempre me he preocupado por ti. Por lo que te pasa…

-¿En serio? – Pregunta ahora con sarcasmo- ¿A quien tratas de engañar? ¿Crees acaso que soy estúpido o que? ¡No soy tu niño mimado! Tu niño adorado… no soy "Tu Eriol"

-Ambos son mis hijos. Los amo por igual.

-¡Mentira! ¡Toda una maldita mentira! –Grita a su cara y avanzando con tono amenazante sin preocuparse por segundos que a quien llega a abofetear en ese momento hasta hacerla tambalear contra uno de los postes de la cama es su propia madre. Beth se sujeta con rapidez la mejilla abofeteada que arde con profundidad pero no hace nada para aproximarse al sujeto quien aunque se percata que paga sus propios errores con la mujer que le dio la vida. -¡Adoras a tu niño de oro! ¿Crees que no lo se? Mientras mi padre vivió siempre trataron de manera especial a ese maldito mocoso y a mi me ignoraban… ¿Por qué demonios mi propio padre me hacía a un lado por ese Eriol?

-Eso no es verdad… -Insiste a pesar que el sujeto parece preparado para abofetearle nuevamente. – Lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Crees que jamás me percaté del desprecio en su mirada? ¿De su indignación por tener un hijo tan despreciable como yo?

-¡Tu padre te amaba! – Dice ella alzando su voz como jamás lo ha hecho y el sujeto le mira con los ojos llenos de odio y desprecio. - ¡Yo te amo! ¡Me preocupo por ti y me duele verte como te hieres! ¿Acaso crees que el alcohol, las mujeres y las drogas son la solución?

-Evítame el infomercial- dice con asco-Sabes todas mis andadas. – Sonríe con satisfacción ante el rostro de horror de su madre- ¿Crees acaso que no se de las tuyas? – Ahí Beth le observa con estupefacción.- Todos tenemos nuestros secretillos y yo se los tuyos…

-.No tengo secretos- Hideoshi hace un gesto de incredulidad y se aproxima a la mujer quien no retrocede esta vez para levantarle su mano izquierda y mostrar el aro que ahí luce la mujer.

-Oro amarillo – dice con una sonrisa burlona- El anillo que mi padre te puso en ese dedo era platino…- Beth le observa sorprendida que pese a lo pasado de tragos que está pudo percatarse- ¿YA ves cuanto me amas, querida "Madre"? ¿Qué hombre te ha desposado? ¿Un carpintero? ¿Un comerciante de mala calaña? ¿Un asistente tal vez?

-Basta ¡Basta! – dice ella retirando su mano a la mala del aferre y mirándole con incredulidad y abochornada.

-No te casaste con alguien que conoces de ahora… no eres tan "impulsiva". Sin embargo dices amarme pero no estaba enterado- ríe con frialdad. – Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de avisarme… ahora lo que me pregunto ¿en que mas eres indecente, madre?

Ahí fue la mujer que responde con rapidez y escandalizada: su mano se estrella con fuerza en el rostro de su hijo mientras ella lo observa sorprendido y sorprendida de su propia actitud. Dice con ardor pero en voz baja- No te permito que me hables así… ¡Soy tu madre!

-¡Si, claro! Eres mi madre. No lo podemos negar… ¡Pero también se que no soy hijo del Embajador! – Beth abre sus ojos ampliamente mientras escucha sus palabras.- No hay sorpresa ahí… ¡No tengo la misma sangre del embajador…!

-¿Quién…

-Hay que ser estúpido para no percatarse- dice Hideoshi tomando una camisa usada del espaldar de una de las sillas de la amplia habitación mientras el rostro de su madre se vuelve de color marmóreo. –Eso y clase de genética… - sonríe con sorna.- lo supe cuando tenía dieciocho años. ¡Fantástica edad, momento y circunstancias para saber la verdad! En resumen, el código genético mío, tuyo y de Eriol coinciden en un 40 ¿Acaso no es sorprendente como la genética y el ADN ya tienen la respuesta de todo? Y estamos hablando de años atrás- ríe con frialdad.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste sin voz?

-Hideoshi…

-Tranquila madre- dice abotonando su camisa pero sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.- No me interesa saber absolutamente nada que tengas para decir. No me importa. Dejó de importarme hace años… - Dice con frialdad. - odio a mi hermano… no te odio pues eres mi madre… pero en definitiva no me interesa nada…- tomando su billetera añade- Ya que eres una "Feliz" mujer casada, te dejo. Mi vida, todo estará fuera de tu alcance de aquí en adelante…

-No voy a pedir perdón de mis errores Hideoshi. – Dice Beth muy nerviosa y con la mirada llorosa. –Ya los pagaré cuando termine mi vida. Pero no puedes alejarte de mi vida… soy tu madre.

-No tengo nada que ver contigo, con ese Hiragizawa (hablando de Eriol) y por supuesto con quien llamé por tantos años, Padre. – Pasando por su lado añade- No trates de localizarme… ¡Ah por cierto! Serás abuela. – Para hacer que su madre se voltee a la puerta.- Kaho está esperando un hijo mío y no quiero nada que ver con ellos. Adiós, madre. – Sin siquiera cerrar la puerta se escuchan sus pasos como se alejan de la habitación y luego bajar la lujosa escalera de la imponente mansión.

Beth no entiende que ha pasado allí en cuestión de minutos: Hideoshi sabe la verdad. Se aleja de su vida… y Kaho tendrá un hijo de Hideoshi… no de Li.

Solo procura sentarse en el rellano de la cama un instante. Sus piernas flaquean, su voluntad por igual y ya las lágrimas surcan su rostro.

* * *

El concurrido pasillo del hospital está en aquellos momentos con una incertidumbre que rondan las cabezas de casi todas las enfermeras quienes por diez minutos abandonaron sus puestos y sus rondas para reunir todos sus cerebros y congregar una respuesta concisa que satisfaga su curiosidad.

Y es esta pregunta. ¿Qué pasa con el Doctor Kinomoto?

-¡Para mi está enfermo! – Dice la enfermera Komichi.- ¡Miren que le he traído de mis famosos brownies! –Anuncia con sopesar- y ¿Saben que hizo? Me dio las gracias pero no comió de ellos.

-A todos nos encantan tus brownies- dice otra de las enfermeras. –Y es la primera vez que el doctor Kinomoto rechaza tus brownies.

-¡Tiene mas de una hora encerrado con su secretaria en su oficina! – dice otra de ellas mirando la puerta metros mas adelante herméticamente cerrada y el escritorio vacío delante de al puerta.

Las otras enfermeras- tres para ser mas específicos se observan entre si – a lo que otra dice.- No se puede decir que la noticia que Kinomoto solicitara una nueva secretaria nos debe de sorprender. Luego que cancelaran al doctor general de traumatología, y le ofrecieran al Doctor Kinomoto el puesto, ha necesitado contratar una asistente.

-Y démonos cuenta que Kinomoto siempre ha estado muy renuente con las relaciones dentro del hospital- Dice una con un tono de voz de lamento- lo invité a salir en tres ocasiones y se negó en cada una de ellas.

-¡Claro que lo haría Saiko! Estás comprometida para casarte. Y lo invitas a salir…

-Todo el mundo sabe que esa no es excusa. Si incluso tuvo un amorío con la doctora Rimoko cuando estaba casada con el vendedor de seguros ese. ¡Poco le importó ser infiel!

-¿Quién le importaría con alguien como Kinomoto? – Dice otra recibiendo la aprobación de todo el cuerpo de enfermeras entre suspiros largos, asentamientos de cabezas y más suspiros.

-Y su asistente no es una mujer de sesenta años.

-¡Eso no es nada! Deja que conozcas a mi madre… tiene cincuenta y dos años, divorciada y anda detrás de su instructor de gimnasia ¡veinte años menor!

-Eso es cierto. La edad no determina los gustos o parámetros.

-Bueno eso no viene al caso ahora. ¡Esa secretaria tiene que estar en los veinte!

-Por favor. Es claro que esa chica es un tanto seria para el Doctor Kinomoto. Y además tomando en consideración las nuevas responsabilidades del Doctor, es probable que estén inundados en papeles y documentos que autorizar.

-.Eso es verdad- dice otra allí presente observando el escritorio vacío y suspira con melancolía al quejarse -¡Yo habría podido fungir como secretaria! Solo por pasar mas tiempo con el Doctor Kinomoto.

Las demás asienten dándole la razón a la última de ellas que ha hablado pero lamentando su suerte que el galeno no las eligiera a alguna de ellas para trabajar como secretaria y trayendo a alguien externo al hospital para trabajar como tal.

Luego que el espontáneo "simposio" fue finalizado cada una de las enfermeras regresaron a sus labores lamentándose de su poca suerte; al ser secretaria de alguien como Touya Kinomoto; de al menos saber con exactitud que pasa tras puertas cerradas del consultorio y cuando tendrían la suerte que Touya se fijara en alguna de ellas nuevamente o por primera vez.

Mientras esto pasa afuera, la pareja en cuestión anda ocupada en sus asuntos. Mientras los labios del varón exploran con lentitud, paciencia y sensualidad los labios femeninos y aferra por las caderas a la chica mientras él se encuentra sentado parcialmente en su escritorio, la victima de sus atenciones se encuentra en su propio cielo mientras a ojos cerrados es sensualmente transportada a otro mundo; prácticamente a las nubes gracias a los labios expertos del medico que después de unos momentos de deliberación tentó a la chica que ahora está en sus brazos besándole tenuemente para luego de besos cortos y tiernos, se roban por unos segundos mas largos el aliento.

En un momento la joven se separa pero sin abrir los ojos (con el rostro bien arrebolado-) mientras él dice- Es difícil para mí esperar a esta noche.

-Pero debemos de esperar- Dice Misa no evitando que el hombre rozara sus labios contra los de ellas en besos cortos y en cada intervalo dice- Es lo mejor...- no evitando reírse como una chiquilla. –¡Basta! – Colocando sus manos entre ambos – Ya fue suficiente…

-Nada es suficiente… nada- dice la voz masculina tomando su boca nuevamente pero ella corta el beso a los pocos segundos y el suspira resignado bajando la cabeza- ¿No puedes saborear el momento?

-Hemos saboreado bastante aquí encerrados- dice ella ahora mirando la puerta cerrada.- ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros?

-No pensarán nada.- Dice el sujeto mostrándose seguro.

La mujer alza una ceja dubitativa ante su respuesta. -¿Cómo está Sakura?

-Tranquila. Papá estaba inseguro al momento de salir del país pero al fin se marchó y Sakura pasa mucho tiempo con sus amigas. Tomoyo pasa más tiempo con ella que en la oficina.

-Me alegro que Sakura esté más recuperada. Y estoy segura que Li vendrá por ella.

Touya gruñe por respuesta y la chica le observa aturdida- Lo siento. Aun no me recupero a la idea que mi hermana terminará siendo madre soltera. – Ahí dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho.- Lo lamento. No quise decir…

-Se bien lo que quisiste decir. Al principio es difícil de asimilar. Pero la diferencia entre nosotras (Sakura y yo), es que Li recapacitará y se casará con ella. Yo no corrí tanta suerte.

-¿Te arrepientes? ¿No haberte casado con el padre de tu hijo?

Misa lo piensa unos instantes mirando el rostro del alto varón para negar con su rostro y dice.- maduramos con el tiempo. Él se habría cansado de mi… o yo de él. Antes se veía lindo… - dice suspirando – Como si nada nos pudiera tocar y afectar… y al final, esa confianza de que todo está bien y está permitido tuvo sus consecuencias. Pero no me arrepiento de haber tenido a mi bebé. –Piensa unos momentos y sonríe diciendo.- ¿Nos veremos esta noche? – Pregunta alisando el cuello de la bata del galeno.

-Tengo las entradas para la película- anuncia Touya –No fueron fáciles de conseguir.

-Gracias por tomarte las molestias. Se que no son unas entradas fáciles de conseguir. Más para el estreno de Indiana Jones. Pero él está muy entusiasmado por su primer viaje al cine.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y sus ojos brillantes le dieron todas las razones al sujeto para haber pagado el doble a uno de los médicos que hacen pasantía en el área de emergencias por las tres boletas. Aunque ha hecho últimamente unas cosas inesperadas como contratar a Misa como su secretaria cuando ella le habló que necesitaba trabajo de medio tiempo; Diamantes Li aceptaba su traslado a Tokio (gracias a la buena recomendación de Sakura y el apoyo de Yue Tsukishiro) pero de medio tiempo no es un trabajo y no quería tomarse libertades que ni le corresponde o hacer quedar mal a Kinomoto o a Tsukishiro.

Sin embargo cuando Touya le propuso que fuera su asistente, tenía sus reservas. ¡Y han de existir! Luego que aceptara ser su asistente (de eso un par de semanas), no hay momento que Touya no aprovechase para llamarla y encerrarse en su despacho para besarse.

Misa cuando aquello comenzó, lo hizo de manera natural aunque aquella primera vez que le besó se encontraba sumamente nerviosa. ¡Demasiado!

Pero con el tiempo todo se ha vuelto muy natural.

Demasiado natural.

¡Y el sujeto era un experto en besos!

Su rostro adquirió un rojo carmín que atrajo la mirada suspicaz del sujeto pues de repente se quedaron en silencio. Torpemente la chica dijo – Tengo.. Que… -señalando la puerta y ella misma añadiendo- Si… - Dándole la espalda al sujeto ante la mirada complacida del varón y fijándose suspicazmente en las caderas femeninas y su movimiento al marcharse.

Touya no entiende que pasa con él. Usualmente cuando se involucra con alguien suele tener el control en la relación. Se vuelven mas relaciones físicas que involucran una cena, o tragos y luego el lecho caliente de alguien. Pero con ella no es así. Ciertamente le recuerda por instante su relación con Tomoyo… solo que en esta siente que además del compromiso que aquella relación involucra, percibe también cierta afinidad al hijo de Misa. ¡Jamás habría pensado que se involucraría con una mujer con hijos! Más para una relación a largo plazo.

Pero el tiempo se encargará de hacerle cambiar de parecer. ¿Cierto?

* * *

**--Dos meses Después. --**

El lujoso coche se mueve a toda velocidad en una calle relativamente transitada para ser un poco más de media noche. La llegada de aquel magnate pasa desapercibido para aquel mundo del oriente en donde es tildada como "La ciudad que nunca duerme". Sin tomar en cuenta el hecho que el último mes se la ha pasado más en el cielo abordando el avión de la empresa y visitando importantes ciudades y clientes prospectos alrededor del globo se siente indiferente. Lleva dos meses sin parar un segundo de trabajar y no lo lamenta.

Detenerse de trabajar significa pensar en ella.

Diríamos que la mortificación de no tener a la mujer que ama a su lado, ha hecho estragos en su físico, mente y espíritu pero estaríamos exagerando. También exageraríamos a sobre manera si dijéramos que tampoco piensa en ella.

Pero Shaoran Li llena el vacío que le provoca el pensar en ella o en su presencia con trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Eso y sus sobrinos y hermanas.

El anuncio del matrimonio de Fuutie con aquel fotógrafo los pilló de sorpresa (o al menos, a él), pero la felicidad en el rostro de su hermana y el sentimiento de plenitud de aquel extranjero le demostraron inmediatamente que ellos se complementan de una forma un tanto extraña y ambigua; como le ha referido a su hermana en constantes ocasiones luego del anuncio que prefería que ella se casase con alguien que tuviera mas cosas en común; al menos la nacionalidad a lo que su astuta hermana le respondió _"No se que te quejas; si tu y ella no son de la misma nacionalidad y por supuesto totalmente diferentes… y de alguna loca manera, ustedes son perfectos para el otro"_

Su tonta pero astuta hermana. No puede evitar sonreír al pensar en ella; tiene la ligera impresión que su libertad de toda responsabilidad con Mitzuki, se la debe a ella. Aunque ella lo niegue, todo su ser le dice que ella tuvo su grano de arena… y funcionó. Y por el otro lado jamás pensó que Kaho se atreviera a comprar a uno de los empleados del laboratorio para que falseara la conclusión de la prueba de ADN; decir que Li Xiao Lang, es el padre del hijo que esperaba la modelo. Pero es Kaho… Al menos está fuera de su vida. En los documentos explican como falsificó los resultados. Simplemente no quiere rozar caminos con ella por lo que le queda de vida. Y no cree que ocurriera.

¿Qué le impide ser feliz entonces? Su conciencia le ha dicho que este viaje a Japón, el hogar de su querida Sakura es el momento propicio para cerrar viejas heridas; ir por ella y exigirle su perdón para que por siempre estar juntos.

Luego, despierta de sus fantasías en donde Sakura y él están juntos viviendo en cualquier ciudad del mundo excepto china y viendo crecer y teniendo muchos hijos. En aquel momento despierta de sus pensamientos al escuchar el teléfono de la limosina sonar y no hesita en tomarlo saludando en su lengua natal.

-¡Así que ya llegaste! ¿Por que no me dijiste que estás camino al hotel ya?

-Meiling; ¿Cómo me has localizado? – pregunta mas que sorprendido. Si bien la joven china sabe que arribaría a Japón, no se imagina como dio con el. Mas cuando aquel coche no está vinculado directamente con Diamantes Li. –Mira no importa. Es un poco tarde. Como dedujiste voy camino al hotel. Tengo una agenda muy intensa mañana y necesito descansar.

-¡Bah! ¿Cómo piensas si quiera descansar cuando sabes que estás en el mismo país que Kinomoto?

Un nudo en su estomago se formó sorpresivamente al pensar en ella. ¿Qué manías atraía a la joven china de ojos negros intensos a hablar de Sakura últimamente? Ella y Fuutie parecían un disco rayado.

Y es que hay que advertir que desde que Shaoran anunciara que partía a Japón para compromiso en aquel país en alianza comercial y de inversiones para una nueva mina de Diamantes que estaría en una zona muy conservada por las secretarías de conservación de los recursos naturales, no ha habido un solo momento que ellas no dejen de hablar y lanzarle comentarios suspicaces acerca de la ojiverde.

-Meiling; he decidido dejar eso atrás. – Refiere volviendo al presente.

-¡Ah si! Casi te creo Xiao Lang. – Declara la joven con cierta pizca de ironía y exasperación para añadir con hastío.- ¡Ni se en verdad que has conseguido con librarte de la "Pechos Falsos" de Mitzuki. ¡Tu deber es ir por Kinomoto y rogar su perdón!

-Quien te escucha ahora… del bando de Kinomoto.

Un silencio se hace en la línea y Meiling dice como toda respuesta. - ¡Al menos no soy un mente cerrada cabezotas como tu!

-Tranquila Meiling. Tranquila- Dice su primo de manera seria para ella pero sin embargo, sonríe para si mismo imaginándose el rostro escarlata por la exasperación que imagina que forma parte del rostro de la joven. – Tienes que tranquilizarte o te dará un infarto.

-¡El único que me desespera con su paciencia eres tu Xiao Lang! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué venga otro hombre y te gane? ¡Kinomoto es muy linda y no tardará en ganar otro pretendiente! Así que despierta de tus pensamientos pronto y tu inseguridad o te la ganarán.- ahí cortando la llamada.

Pasan unos momentos con los ojos cerrados pensativo. Al levantar su mirada lo hace al teléfono y marca un numero diciendo en chino perfecto.- Si, gracias… con el departamento de Recursos Humanos- esperando unos instantes mientras transfieren la llamada y toman la línea- Si, habla Li Xiao Lang. Necesito el número de teléfono y la dirección de Kinomoto Sakura. –No evitando sentir un extraño respingo en su estomago.

_**

* * *

**_

-¿Eso te ha dicho Beth? – Pregunta Tomoyo sorprendida de la historia que le hace su prometido luego de regresar la noche anterior de Londres.

-.Por el momento. Esto pasó dos meses atrás. Beth se vio en el compromiso de decirme. Ahora que le pregunté cual era su interés por la Salud de Kaho – dice él con la chica sobre su cuerpo y ambos echados en el salón de la casa Daidouji. Ya todo el servicio se ha retirado y Sonomi ya se retiró a descansar.

Ya a solas, Eriol le confió lo contado por Beth. La revelación de Hideoshi que es él el padre del hijo que espera Kaho. Pero la sopesa mas grande fue el hecho que el embarazo de la modelo es de alto riesgo.

Pero de lo dicho por Hideoshi acerca de su fraternidad con Eriol jamás fue dicho por Beth.

O su matrimonio en secreto.

-Dudan mucho que el embarazo llegue a término. Por otra parte, Beth está preocupadísima por Hideoshi. No sabe de él en dos meses. Fue cancelado el contrato de su teléfono celular y ninguno de sus conocidos habituales sabe donde está. Por lo que ella me explicó, Hideoshi estaba muy resacado el día que lo vio por última vez y no duda que esté también en drogas.

-¡Pobre Beth! Se está echando las preocupaciones de Hideoshi y por Kaho también.

Eriol piensa lo mismo, pero él no comparte su preocupación como su madre; Hideoshi destruyó el poco vestigio que puede quedar de amor fraternal hacía el sujeto.

-Mi hermano es extraño – Dice Eriol pasando sus dedos en la palma de la mano de la joven de ojos amatistas. -¿Cómo puede no importarle nada de lo que pasa con su hijo o con Kaho? ¡No entiendo en verdad que es lo que le pasa!

-Creo que estará molesto con Kaho. Después de todo, trato de adjudicarle el bebé a Shaoran.

-Si lo comprendo. Pero no entiendo por que no responde las llamadas de mi madre- añade pensativo. – Y ella… se ve tan triste.

Tomoyo le nota su consternación y acaricia su rostro trayendo su mirada. – Tenemos que aprender que Hideoshi no es lo que todos pensamos… nos tocó averiguarlo de la manera mas cruel. Tu madre ahora sufre… pero pronto se le pasará. –Eriol besa su mano con adoración sonrojando a la chica. - ¿Acaso Kaho acepta que Beth se preocupe por ella y le visite?

-Sorpresivamente Kaho está muy sumisa. – Dice Eriol sorprendido. – Ha recibido a mi madre en las ultimas dos visitas que le ha hecho.

-Me alegro. Se ha dado cuenta que no hace nada odiando a todos. Además Beth siempre será un apoyo para su hijo.

Eriol asiente en silencio pero la verdad, tiene la impresión que hay una agenda escondida detrás de toda aquella gentileza departe de la modelo.

-Oye… - Dice Tomoyo atrayendo sus pensamientos y su mirada a su rostro. Con una sonrisa añade- Serás tío.

-"Seremos" tíos.

-Tendremos la fortuna que si Kaho permanece en tan buenos términos, podremos ver al bebé frecuentemente…

-No lo se… - dice Eriol misteriosamente para añadir- Creo que estaremos bien ocupados haciendo nuestros propios bebés que no tendremos tiempo para ocuparnos de un sobrino.

Tomoyo se sonroja intensamente ante su declaración que fue dicha de una manera sensual y más erótica de lo que se propuso Eriol en un principio que surgiera.

-Eriol: - dice Tomoyo – Prometimos…

-Si, lo se. Nada de "Nada" hasta la noche de bodas- repite él con actitud de "Niño obediente" y añade con gesto sensual. – Pero… no puedes quitarme la idea de la cabeza, preciosa.- buscando sus labios con lentitud en un principio pero luego en un gesto mudo de sensualidad, intensificando el contacto entre ambos al buscar lentamente por debajo del suéter de la mujer, el contacto con la piel que arde ante su toque.

El gemido en la boca femenina enciende sus instintos primarios que le advierten que si no se detiene ese "nada" Se convertirá en "todo" muy pronto.

Separa su boca de la chica quien demuestra su descontento ante la ruptura de contacto de sus labios. El fuego en la mirada amatista le reveló a Eriol que comparten el mismo deseo ingénito que él sufre.

Eriol besó su frente con gentileza y la abrazó con su rostro sobre su pecho masculino respirando con lentitud tratando de controlar su deseo latente.

-¿Cuánto es que falta para la boda? – Pregunta Tomoyo en un hito de voz y con gravedad ocasionando una risa departe del hombre.

Eriol besa su cabeza con gentileza y suspira para decir.- Poco… muy poco mi pequeña.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

La joven de ojos verdes despierta de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su interlocutora decirle.- Creo que eso vendrá a servirle cuando tenga cuatro o cinco meses- explica con una sonrisa –Sakura ¿Acaso me estás escuchando?

-Ah disculpa Fuutie. Me distraje un segundo – Explica la ojiverde algo abochornada al divagar tan profundamente en sus pensamientos. Fuutie la observa con suspicacia mientras ambas están rodeadas de ropa de bebé que han sido enviadas por Meiling y compradas por igual por Fuutie. Esta no perdió tiempo un segundo y desde que terminó sus labores en Canadá partió en el primer avión para Hong Kong y luego de ahí a Japón para visitar a sus amigas y entregarle a Sakura la invitación a su boda.

-No hay cuidado- Acepta la modelo sus disculpas sonriendo tenuemente y levantando la pieza que descansa en sus piernas añade- Meiling tiene la idea loca que el amarillo es un buen color y es seguro. Pero le aclaré que el verde es un color también lindo. Así nos aseguramos que si es niño o niña, podrá usar la ropita.

-Son muy buenas conmigo. No se como podré pagarte…

-¡Bah! No es nada. ¡A mi me encanta ser tía! –Sonríe de manera ilusionada- ¡El solo imaginarme al hijo de Xiao Lang! ¡Es el sueño de todas!

-Fuutie. ¿No le habrás dicho a tus hermanas…

-¡Claro que no! Primero eso seria una desgracia: lo primero que harían será informarlo a Xiao Lang, traerlo amarrado y obligarlo a casarse contigo ¡Incluso si fuera a punta de pistola! Pero conociendo a mi hermano, es otra a la que amenazarían. –Haciendo que a Sakura le saliera una gotita en su cabeza y sonriera de manera nerviosa.- ¿Cómo van los antojos?

-Pues hasta ahora solo se antoja de Okonomiyake. –Sonríe apenada- Y sandía.

-¿Sandía?

-A todas horas. – Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Tenemos una neverita en la cocina con tres sandías y el frigorífico tiene jugo de sandia y sandia en tajadas… -Sonrojándose- mi padre dice que es común los antojos pero creo que terminaré con treinta kilos de más si me llevo a la velocidad que come este- tocando su estomago con ternura ante la mirada ilusionada de la china.

-Oye ¿Sakura? ¿No has sabido nada de Shaoran?

Ante la mención del chino su mirada se entristece lo que certifica a Fuutie que la chica sigue sumamente enamorada de él. Responde sutilmente.- Si. Me llamó precisamente anoche.

-¿En serio?

Asiente para añadir. – Hablamos poco. En verdad no hay mucho que decir. La mayor parte del tiempo nos quedamos en silencio –sonrojándose tímidamente para sonreír melancólica. - ¿Sabes? Pensé por un instante durante todo este tiempo que si escuchaba su voz, solo una vez, me derrumbaría. Pero no fue así. – Añade precozmente. – supe responder mecánicamente sus preguntas. Al final, colgó.

Fuutie respiró exasperada – No le dijiste nada del bebé. ¿Cierto?

Sakura niega con su cabeza.

-Tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Lo se- Admite.

-.¿Por qué no le dices entonces?

-Por… porque… -suspira para añadir.- no lo se Fuutie. Por un lado, me da mucha vergüenza…

-¿Vergüenza?

-Esto podía pasarle a cualquiera. Incluso a Mitzuki que es tan desenfadada en algunos asuntos. Pero no a mí. Pensaba enamorarme perdidamente, que él quisiera casarse conmigo y de ahí en adelante, tendríamos niños. Hice todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de mí y lo eché a perder… grandemente.

-Que no te hayas casado para tener un bebé no significa que lo que hayas hecho esté mal. Lo que si habría estado mal es el andar de cama en cama… de hombre en hombre entregándote sin distinción y arriesgándote a algo peor que un niño, mas bien a una enfermedad que te marcara por el resto de tu vida. Nadie te pide que seas una santa. Simplemente, se feliz contigo misma; se feliz con las decisiones que tomas y si cometiste un error es tuyo y de nadie mas… y este es el resultado del gran amor que tienes por mi hermano y viceversa.

Sakura sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos inevitablemente al escuchar sus palabras. Se limpia su rostro y sonríe a la china a la par que el timbre de la puerta suena. Mientras Sakura se ponía en pie (donde se nota mucho su estado de gestación), su padre sale de la cocina con una tarta de fresas que acaba de preparar y mira a su hija.

-No te preocupes… yo respondo al timbre- dejando la tarta delante de las jóvenes y notándosele a Sakura la avidez con que mira aquel pastel.

Fujitaka se apresura por el pasillo de la casa para dar con la puerta y abrirla sin hesitación para sorprenderse inicialmente con la persona en su puerta. -¡Señor Li! – Dice con firmeza pero bajando su voz.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Cómo está Señor Kinomoto? – Saluda el joven con formalidad. Ante la mirada sorprendida e inquisidora del sujeto tiende a sentirse como un niño de catorce años y los nervios casi lo dominan - ¿Se encuentra Sakura aquí? No se en verdad si tiene un departamento en Tokio y manejamos gran parte de la mañana hasta aquí. Anoche hablé con ella y me dijeron que este era el teléfono desde donde me respondió y el que aparece como domicilio en la información que hay disponible en Diamantes Li. Señor Kinomoto: Seguro se ha enterado por Sakura que no nos despedimos en los mejores términos… pero es necesario que hable con ella- concluye con firmeza.

-Entiendo: pero no se en verdad si ella desea hablar con usted. – Dice con seriedad pero algo en la actitud de Shaoran le reveló que esa no es la respuesta que el joven quiere.

-Comprendo… entiendo… pero necesito hablar con ella. Por favor.

Fujitaka duró unos segundos estudiando su mirada con ojo crítico. Dice después.- Pase. Sakura está en la sala con una amiga- Haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Shaoran. El joven de mirada chocolate asiente agradeciendo su comprensión para seguirle en la modesta casa de Kinomoto.

-¿Sakura? Hija… tienes visita- Dice Fujitaka adelantándose al hombre.

Cuando Shaoran sale de detrás de la pared que separa los espacios, su mirada estudia ambos rostros allí presentes. Su sorpresa ante la presencia de Fuutie no se deja esperar, pero él busca con su mirada es a Sakura a quien encuentra mirarle con intensidad y cierto nerviosismo para perder todo color de su rostro.

-Shaoran…- murmura ella en un suspiro.

-¡Hermano! – Dice Fuutie observándole sorprendida de su presencia. - ¡No me dijiste que venías a Japón! -Avanzando para abrazarle como es la costumbre de ella.

-Y se supones que estás en Hong Kong haciendo los preparativos de la boda. –Añade con voz de reproche y suspicacia.

-¿Eh? Ah si, la boda- dice sacando su lengua de manera infantil. – Es que tenía algo que hacer aquí en Japón y…

-¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunta al dirigir la mirada ante el desorden de ropa de bebé que hay en el sofá que ocupa Sakura, parte del suelo donde se encuentran y además en la mesita de té delante de las jóvenes. Sakura deposita el plato que tenía en sus manos al momento de entrar Shaoran: prácticamente vacío.

-¿Pues no se nota? Es ropa. – Dice Fuutie de manera natural. – Pero aun no me dices ¿Que haces aquí?

-.Fuutie… ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? – Pregunta Shaoran sin mirar a su hermana: solo observando el rostro de Sakura.

Rostro que no le devuelve la mirada.

-Vamos señorita Li – Dice Fujitaka de manera cortés.- Tenemos un templo cerca de aquí que está lleno de flores de Cerezo. Es un precioso parque… - Dice con ternura y la china asiente no sin lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su hermano y una de compasión a Sakura. Sigue al padre de Sakura y tardan unos momentos antes de salir de la casa.

Momentos que en la sala no se habla una palabra.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Pregunta él en voz baja pero que Sakura escucha. Solo que no se digna a mirarle al rostro.- Si es lo que pienso. ¿Por que nunca me dijiste nada?-Ante su silencio que le da fuerzas añade sin respirar. – Todos estos meses… cinco meses… sin saber de ti, sin comprender porque no devolvías mis llamadas. ¿Sabes por que infierno he cruzado? – Buscando su mirada pero ella no le mira.

Se incorpora lentamente y Shaoran observa con fascinación como su encanto no desvanece incluso estando en ese estado.

Así se ve más hermosa y cautivante.

Pero ella aguarda.

En silencio…

Como si no le doliera su ausencia.

Como si le molestara su presencia…

-Tenemos que casarnos. Inmediatamente… -Habla él repentinamente.

-¿Casarnos? – Pregunta y escuchándose su voz por primera vez. -¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Esta sería la última de las razones por las cuales me casaría contigo Shaoran Li- Dice con cierto gesto de nerviosismo pero se nota la firmeza en su mirada. –No es razón suficiente para casarnos.

-¿Acaso crees que es la única razón?

-¿Acaso hay otra más? No exijo un tipo de responsabilidad de tu parte de esa índole porque ambos sabemos que la cumplirías. Te conozco bastante…

-¡No es así! – Dice él molestándose e incrédulo que Sakura permanezca tan fría y distante. –No. no me conoces Sakura… tanto como no creo conocerte a ti. Por meses… ¡Meses! Has guardado este secreto…- sonrojándole al señalar su estomago. Sakura le da la espalda. – Por esto meses la pérdida de tu amor, ha carcomido mi alma y mi ser... – Explica sin buscar su rostro con la mirada, solo se conforma con que ella le escuche. –Te crees mejor que yo. Mejor que el mundo completo.

-Jamás he creído tal cosa. –Murmura ella pero él le escucha.

-¡¿Cómo le llamas al hecho que estás embarazada, que es mío y que ahora es apenas que me entero!? –grita a todo pulmón pero Sakura no se sorprende de su explosiva inquisición. Está en todo el derecho de gritarle.

Comprende su frustración: con un hijo suyo en su vientre… Nunca dijo nada porque Kaho le daría un hijo… ¡Ahora ese no es el caso!

Sabe que el niño que Sakura espera es suyo porque fue el primero… el único. ¿Pero porque Sakura actúa con él de aquella manera tan egoísta?

-La única explicación que encuentro para esto es que has dejado de amarme Sakura – Dice él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – Es la única razón por la cual alguien… o mejor dicho tu, esconderías tal cosa. Pero no puedes alejarme de él Sakura… es mío.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso estás tan seguro como lo estabas cuando Mitzuki esperaba tu supuesto hijo?

-¿Sabes que Kaho…

-Si lo se. – Dice con firmeza y bastante distante aunque sus ojos le traicionan al mirar los chocolates del hombre y sus labios, tuvo que tragar pausadamente para no recordar la sensación de besar sus labios y renunciar en aquel instante a lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. –Lo supe. Pese a que los medios solo dijeron que Kaho renunciaba a exigirte derechos de paternidad. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora mismo.

Shaoran tiene dos nombres en su cabeza: y uno de esos nombres es la que pasea con el señor Kinomoto por el parque.

-¿Cómo es posible que en todo este tiempo, aunque sabes la verdad no has buscado la forma de decirme? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada!? Ni siquiera un mensaje… incluso hablamos anoche y…

-¿No te dije nada? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Definitivamente no quiero que la única razón por la cual quieras casarte sea el hecho de este niño. – Dice con seriedad- No planeaba decírtelo. Incluso Fuutie lo sabe pero juró que jamás te lo diría.

-¡Es inaudito!

-Es mi decisión.

-.¿Acaso podrías dejar de ser testaruda por un instante? Estamos hablando de mi hijo… ¡Mi hijo! Y si crees que voy a renunciar a él, ahora que lo se…

-¡Jamás te pediría que renunciaras a él! Ya te dije que no debió de pasar así. Y además con lo de Mitzuki… ¡Traicionaste mi confianza!

-¡Sabes que lo que pudo pasar entre ella y yo se dio mucho antes de que… de lo que pasó entre nosotros!

-¡No es verdad y lo sabes! Sabes muy bien lo que sentía por ti antes de que ocurriera o no ocurriera eso. ¡Tú te engañaste con ella! ¡Pensaste que era tu ángel de devoción y no fue así! ¡Ambos al final resultamos engañados!

-.¡Deja lo de Mitzuki al margen porque ahora no viene al caso! Ese bebé es mío Sakura, mío.

-Lo se. –dice ella con el rostro sonrojado y bastante enojada. Está enojada por el tiempo que se tomó en ir a ella. -Se lo prometí a él.

Li la escucha pero no cree que habla con la misma dulce Sakura. ¿Qué tanto pudo haber cambiado en aquellos meses? ¿Por qué lo trata como si estuvieran hablando de algo de la empresa?

Pero lo cierto es que ella está enojada pero no con él; con ella misma. Por dejarse sonsacar y seducir por los pensamientos de estar con un hombre como Li de manera intima y no pensar en las consecuencias. De entregarse a él sin limites y sin pensar que aquello podía pasarle.

Se lastima a si misma…porque aun lo ama.

-¿A quién? ¿Al bebé?

-A Hien- Dice sorprendiéndole y de alguna extraña manera encolerizándole aun más. – Jamás rompería mi promesa. Le prometí que jamás te alejaría de él o ella…

-¡Maldición! Sakura…- dice mostrándose ahora furioso. –Estabas en China- Dice haciendo caso a aquel presentimiento que Sakura en algún momento que fue de descuido ella estuvo allá.

Estuvo allá vio a Hien y se marchó.

Y él, desconociendo aquello.

-Si. Fui a China.

-Eres una persona increíble. – Dice con un tono de voz duro y áspero luego de razonar su respuesta. – ya no… ya no se que creer de ti. Por meses… no, olvídalo. No voy a desnudar mi corazón ante ti mas de lo que he hecho. Ya es… ya es suficiente. – Dice sin mirarla nuevamente al retirarse.

Sakura solo escucha la puerta del recibidor abriéndose y cerrándose casi inmediatamente. Cuando reacciona, se dirige a la ventana para ver dos hombres que se cruzan cada uno en su camino: uno entrando a la casa y otro saliendo. Sakura observa a Touya detenerse un segundo ya cuando Shaoran arriba a su coche y se voltea al varón que se marcha de su casa. El coche arranca velozmente por la calle y el rostro de Touya de perplejidad y luego observando a la ventana no se extraña al ver a Sakura en ella.

Cuando ingresa Sakura está recogiendo las ropas que Fuutie ha llevado y metiéndolas en unas bolsas.

-Ese era Li. – Da por el hecho el alto Kinomoto al entrar y encontrarse cara a cara con su hermana.

-Si.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Acaso se enteró finalmente…

-Nadie le dijo nada. – Supuso Sakura lo que su hermano preguntaría. – vino aquí… y… bueno, se dio cuenta.

-No se nota muy feliz – Dice Touya y añade con gesto de voz de poca paciencia- ¿Acaso se atrevió a dudar que es suyo?

-No- dice no dándole el frente. – No lo duda. –Inclinándose un segundo contra el espaldar de uno de los sofás y comenzar a sollozar mientras gruesas gotas se resbalan por su rostro y humedecen el forro del mueble. Cubre su rostro con una de sus manos para comenzar a llorar con fuerza.

Touya avanza a ella y la incorpora para sujetarla por los hombros e inclinarla contra su propio pecho para que desahogue todo su sopesar no comprendiendo un segundo lo que acaba de pasar ahí.

Sakura lo ama… por la manera en que el sujeto se marchó, se nota que se preocupa por su hermana…

¿Qué pasa entre ellos entonces?

**

* * *

Mientras el pianista toca con vivacidad aquella pieza de jazz acompañado de un saxofonista y el piano bar del hotel se encuentra a reventar en una esquina alejados de los espectadores y concentrados en sus propias conversaciones el par conformado por un chino cuya cara ha adornado los noticieros sensacionalistas, de económicas, de finanzas y del espectáculo el otro simplemente se conforma con escuchar sus penas y darle sus consejos.**

Se han reunido aquella noche para Eriol darle personalmente la invitación para su boda con Tomoyo y había terminado pidiéndole a Shaoran que le contara de su conversación con Sakura dado a la pregunta con lo que el sujeto chino había recibido al británico _"¿Sabías que Sakura está embarazada?"_ aquella pregunta, la expresión de su mirada y el tono de su voz, revelaron al de mirada añil que Shaoran finalmente estaba enterado de todo.

-¿Qué es lo que ella quiere de mi Hiragizawa? – Pregunta Shaoran dándole vueltas uniformes a su vaso de escocés sentado delante de él.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Sakura quiere tu cariño.

-¿En serio? No lo parece.

-Lo has manejado todo por la izquierda. Aquí no hay un lado bueno ni uno malo, simplemente un mal ángulo. Primero ella tiene razón: no debiste de proponerle matrimonio de aquella manera.

-¿En serio? – pregunta con ironía. - ¿Qué te hace a ti un experto en el tema?

-Me he comprometido dos veces ya. La primera fue un fiasco total. En cierta forma he agradecido a Hideoshi mostrarme la mujer que por poco convierto en mi esposa.

-Tal vez si lo hubieras hecho, no estaría yo en tremendo lío.

Eriol borra su sonrisa para decirle. –No le metas a los demás la culpa de tus problemas.

-.Lo lamento. Discúlpame. Es que por meses he pensado como aproximarme a ella… desde que supe que Kaho no estaba embarazada con mi hijo, tomé el teléfono mil veces al menos para escuchar a Sakura. Al menos una sola vez. Hablar con ella… pedirle perdón… y todo este tiempo…

-Tomoyo y yo opinábamos que debía de decírtelo. Pero conoces a Sakura…

-Si, lo se. No la culpo.

-¿Acaso no le dijiste esto? Que no la culpas… que tomaste el teléfono mil veces para al menos escuchar su voz… - ante su negativa dice con ironía.- No me sorprende que estés hasta el fondo…

-No ayudas. –Tomando otro trago y vaciando su vaso.

-Discúlpame amigo. Pero es que Sakura no escucha razones… todos los que estamos a su alrededor hemos repetido hasta el cansancio que tu la amas…que tienes derecho a saber lo del bebé. Pero ella no quiere que la única razón por la cual querías estar a su lado, sea precisamente eso.

-¿Acaso no crees que es razón suficiente?

-¿Lo es para ti? – Le rebota el sabio joven de gafas. –En fin, me alegra que al menos estés enterado. Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada por ella y una vez nos fuéramos a la Luna de Miel podría pasársela solamente pensando en Sakura.

-Que contraproducente para ti – dice Shaoran con un tono de voz comprensivo. Eriol sonríe con cierta alegría pese a las circunstancias- ¿Dónde piensan ir de Luna de Miel?

-Pues parís. –Aclara Hiragizawa- Aunque mi madre tiene una idea loca de regalarnos unos boletos para un crucero por las islas griegas. Aun no nos decidimos. Pero lo que si es cierto es que una vez volvamos, iremos directamente a Londres. Nos instalaremos allá.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. La división de Diamantes Li en Japón tiene a una figura muy influyente como es Tsukishiro. Es un hombre sumamente capaz. Me gusta Londres y Tomoyo está de acuerdo. Además su mamá ya volvió al trabajo con ella a su lado. Pronto Sonomi manejará todo sola y está de acuerdo que vivamos en Londres.

-Felicidades. Parece ser que tienes tu destino y tu vida en curso. ¿Sabes? El recibir esto de Hien me ha caído como una maldición. Es como si su mala suerte haya sido transmitida a mi persona y de una manera un tanto tortuosa.

-Tienes que tratar de hablar con ella.

-¿De nuevo? ¿De que servirá? Está insoportable. Tozuda… necia, no escucha razones.

-Igual tu, cuando comenzó a gustarte y te negabas por el hecho que era la "Novia" de tu padre. –Eriol alza una ceja de manera irónica al decir esto ultimo – Lo que quiero decirte es que, ella tiene una idea equivoca de que es lo que quieres tu, Li. Ninguno de los que los vimos juntos dudamos que la amas más o tanto como ella te ama a ti. Pero sino desnudas tu corazón y aprendes a escucharla no llegarán ninguno a ninguna parte.

Shaoran asiente en silencio y analiza sus palabras. Va a responderle cuando una tercera persona se hace presente y dice. - ¡Te voy a matar! – Mirando con enojo y con un puchero a su hermano menor.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes…

-No te preocupes por eso. Llamé a cada hotel de la ciudad buscándote cuando por fin te localizo y en recepción me dijeron que estabas aquí. – Sentándose sin ser invitada. - ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas pedido que se casara contigo?

-Lo hice.

-¿Ah si? Pues de la manera equivocada. Cuando volvimos a casa, solo estaba Touya esperando a su padre. Sakura lloraba en su habitación. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?

-¿Podrías dejar de meterte en mi vida? Soy un adulto ya. No tienes porque manejarnos a Sakura y a Mi a tu antojo – ahí observando a Eriol añade.- Pareciera que todo el mundo tiene algo que decir en lo que pasa excepto nosotros. Ya basta.

-Sakura nos importa. Tú nos importas. Y si vemos que cometen un error…

-Pero somos adultos. Los dos.

-Pues a veces no lo pareces. –Sanciona Fuutie. – en serio hermano: Si no pones lo que sientes claro con ella, la perderás y esta vez, será para siempre. Y ninguno de nosotros te lo perdonará

-Y te estás equivocando en tu proceder. Habla con ella nuevamente- Dice Eriol con seguridad mirándole a los ojos y Fuutie asiente en silencio.- Trata de hablar calmadamente. Por lo que me contaste los ánimos se fueron a otro nivel.

-De acuerdo. Hablaré con ella. Mañana iré a hablar con ella de nuevo- dice Shaoran ignorando a su hermana y poniéndose de pie – Gracias… a ambos.- Ahí Fuutie Sonríe y él añade.- aun no puedo creer que supieras lo que pasa con Sakura y no me lo dijeras.

-Se lo prometí.

-Soy tu hermano.

-Lo se. Pero… La situación está muy difícil de por si para añadir el hecho que ustedes están sumamente confundidos. – encogiéndose de hombros- En fin, tengo que irme. – levantándose de la silla y Eriol también se pone de pie mientras paga la cuenta de la mesa.

Fuutie se despide con un beso en la mejilla y una caricia de su hermano y de un abrazo de Eriol prometiendo que estará en la boda de este con Tomoyo; marchándose ya del piano bar se encuentra cara a cara con Touya quien le pasa por el lado fijándose en ella un segundo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando ella voltea hacía atrás lo ve cuando se dirige directamente a su hermanito menor y Eriol.

Mientras ella se aproxima nuevamente al grupo Eriol ya ha visto la figura del mayor de los Kinomoto y le dice a Shaoran –Es Kinomoto. El hermano de Sakura- al momento que este llega a ambos.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo maldito Gaki! – dice con autoridad y bastante molesto. Atrae las miradas de los que están sentados en el Piano Bar. Fuutie avanza ahora preocupada hasta ponerse al lado de Touya para prepararse para lo que sea departe del sujeto; desconoce su actitud pero es probable por la manera que entró al lugar y el tono de su voz que no es nada bueno.

-Tranquilo Kinomoto- dice Eriol interviniendo.

-¡Tu no te metas! – Le apunta con el dedo. –Este no es tu asunto.- Ya hasta los músicos presienten que algo bueno no puede ser y aunque tocan para entretener, sus miradas se dirigen a donde está el grupito - ¡Que pasa Li! ¿Acaso eres un hombre para otras cosas pero no para recibir lo que te mereces? –sobando su puño derecho con la palma izquierda preparado para darle una paliza. – Nadie absolutamente nadie se burla de Sakura.

-Tranquilo Kinomoto- Dice Fuutie preocupada por la atención que reciben de todos allí- Molerlo a golpes no resolverá nada. Créeme quisiera hacer lo mismo que tu, pero se que no solucionará nada.

-Fuutie: Creo que no ayudas- dice Eriol con preocupación.

-¡Vamos! Si todos queremos hacer lo mismo. – Dice ella pensativa y añade.- él mismo admite que metió la pata… y que quiere resarcirse. ¿Cierto Xiao Lang?

-¿Por qué no vamos a hablar a otro sitio? – Insiste Shaoran al notar que todas las miradas del lugar están sobre ellos y ya ha sido reconocido por algunos por las miradas que nota de ellos. – Vamos a la suite. –Al ver la mirada de desconfianza de Touya insiste- Por favor Kinomoto. Necesitamos hablar.

Touya acepta y ambos se marchan siendo seguidos por Eriol y Fuutie. Esta pretende seguirlos hasta el elevador y probablemente participar en la discusión. Pero Eriol la retiene por el brazo- ¿Qué Pasa?

-Deja que ellos lo resuelvan.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Que Li lo resuelva. ¿Acaso no nos acaba de decir que dejes de tratarlo como un chiquillo?

-¡Kinomoto puede molerlo a palos!

-No lo hará. – Sonríe Eriol.- Sabe que Sakura lo ama y jamás hará algo que lastime a su hermana. Ellos tienen que hablar sin interferencias. Es asunto de ellos, no nuestro. Vamos, te invito a cenar- dice mientras ambos se dirigen a la salida del hotel para ir por el coche de Hiragizawa.

* * *

Una vez arriban a la suite Shaoran lo invita a sentarse y Touya no lo hace esperando alguna palabra del Chino. Antes que Touya hable Shaoran le explica de manera muy calmada que él quiere casarse con Sakura y todo lo que conversaron aquel día en la casa Kinomoto y la respuesta de Sakura. Touya lo escucha en silencio, de brazos cruzados y sin interrumpirle.

-Como puede saber, mis intenciones son las mejores del mundo, Kinomoto. Pero Sakura simplemente no quiere casarse conmigo… creo que… creo incluso que no me ama. Definitivamente desconoce todavía mis sentimientos por ella.

-No creo que sea así- responde y con un gesto frío y calculador en su mirada aunque hay pasión en sus palabras. –Sakura desde que salió por esa puerta no ha parado de llorar. Odio ver a mi hermana llorar. Aunque no apruebo que _usted l_e haga llorar. Aunque desapruebo sus sentimientos por ella…. le ama Li.

-¿En serio lo cree? ¿Quien amando rechaza una proposición matrimonial?

-Alguien que simplemente está muy herido – Dice pensando en su experiencia con Tomoyo y con cualquier mujer que ha atravesado su camino. –Vamos Li: Mi hermana no tenía en planes que esto pasara. No quería tener un hijo… mucho menos antes de casarse. Mi hermana en su mente es una niña pequeña que siempre admiró la relación de mis padres. Es una chica que a pesar de verse como mujer aun cree en los cuentos de hadas. Por mas fría que haya sido en los negocios y manejando Diamantes Li, en sus sueños veía la cerca blanca, jardines, árboles… un hombre a quien querer y que la quisiera y por supuesto sus niños. Todo eso se truncó una vez Kaho Mitzuki vino a la fotografía. Se entera por medio mas cruel que esa mujer tuvo algo con usted- ahí la mirada prácticamente despide rayitos al recordar el dolor en su hermana- y ella descubre también que está embarazada. Es una cabezotas de primera y no da su brazo a torcer a la primera- ahí lo mira a los ojos bajando su tono de voz.- ¿Entiendes Li? Ella jamás da su brazo a torcer a la primera.

Shaoran asiente aturdido y Touya asiente por igual. Sin siquiera despedirse, camina hacía el elevador privado de la suite y dice- No se moleste en mostrarme la salida- pulsando el botón.- Se cual camino tomar.

**

* * *

**

Aunque la mansión está decorada de la cabeza a los pies de flores blancas, los meseros se ocupan de poner las últimas cosas en su lugar y de servir la champaña a los primeros invitados que arriban al lugar, el piso superior de la gran mansión se respira un ambiente de paz pese a los nervios que invaden a los miembros de la corte nupcial.

En especial a los novios.

Se escucha una orquesta de violines y piano, animar el enorme jardín de la mansión decorado para la especial ocasión con rosas y jazmines blancos. El arco donde se efectuará la ceremonia está decorado con árboles de flores de Cerezo en maceteros que fueron traídos especialmente para la boda y cuyos pétalos se desprendían dando la alusión de unos copos de nieve de tono rosas y blancos.

Unos débiles toques a la puerta despiertan a la nerviosa novia de sus pensamientos. Su traje es un tradicional traje de novias japonés en blanco con su kimono con pequeños detalles de pedrería que denotan un aire romántico a su atuendo además de sus cabellos recogidos en un moño elegante que se encuentra sujeto con el sombrero que lleva en ella.

-Adelante- dice la joven con un tono de voz nervioso.

Cuando entra la mujer vestida con su traje en corte japonés no evita sonreír con melancolía diciendo.- ¡Te ves hermosa querida! De ensueño.

-Muchas gracias – dice ella con un gesto de nerviosismo y siendo abrazada con ternura por la mujer. -¿Cómo va todo?

-Todos están listos ya. Fue una buena idea que redujéramos la lista de invitados… por mi habríamos invitado a trescientas personas.

-Lo se. Y te lo agradezco. Pero queríamos algo pequeño… íntimo. Solo con nuestros seres queridos. – palmeándole la mano.

La mujer asiente con ternura.

-¿Beth ya llegó? – Pregunta la novia.

-Fujitaka se ofreció a recogerla. Sabrá Dios a que hora apareció a recogerla al hotel.- dice Sonomi con gesto reprochador.

La joven sonríe diciéndole.- No podemos empezar sin ellos.

-¡Y él lo sabe! ¡Oh Santo Cielo! ¡No debí de confiar en él para recogerla! – Dice con pesadez. – pero insistió en ayudar… ¿Qué mas podía hacer? –Observando su reloj de pulsa. – Empezaremos en cualquier momento… ¡Donde se metió ese hombre! – Dice caminando a la puerta con rapidez. –cuando lo vea, lo mato… ¡Está por atrasar toda la ceremonia!

-¡Ya no se desesperen! – Dice Fuutie apareciendo en el umbral antes de que Sonomi saliera a toda prisa del lugar e imaginándose de que habla la mujer (tuvo que escuchar sus quejas cuando se encontraron en la enorme escalera de la mansión) –El señor Kinomoto ha llegado con Beth y el novio acaba de llegar también – guiñándole el ojo a la novia.

La chica comenzó a temblar como una hoja mientras Sonomi decía - ¡Hasta que por fin! Iré a avisar al patio que todos ocupen sus asientos… ya saben… cuenten seis minutos y luego bajen. Las demás estarán en la escalera esperándolas- dice Sonomi lanzándole una última mirada a la novia y dice – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti querida- marchándose finalmente y dejando la puerta abierta.

-¿Bien? ¿Nerviosa? – Pregunta Fuutie al notar el gesto en la mirada de la chica.

-Demasiado – dice perturbada. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo Fuutie?

-Es el día más importante para ti. Para cualquiera en tu lugar. Y ya era hora. – Dice ella con lentitud aferrandole por los hombros y ambas observándose al espejo. La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven Li le irradia confianza. - Te ves muy linda… a pesar que el traje tuvo que ser alterado…

-Si. Lo usó mi madre en el día de su boda- Haciendo una pausa y añade- ¿Crees que le guste?

-¿Bromeas? Me sorprendería mucho si luego de la ceremonia no te secuestra y te demuestra cuanto le gusta esto y tu… - Sonrojando a la novia- Ojala yo tener la misma suerte que ustedes han tenido… pese a los momentos buenos y lo no tan buenos.

La joven asiente con lentitud y escucha el cambio de música proveniente del jardín. Fuutie dice con lentitud – Es hora- Dándole un abrazo y ambas toman los bouquet de flores que descasan en la otomana a pocos pies de ellas. Fuutie camina a su lado y en un par de ocasiones tuvo que darle un par de empujoncitos para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Una vez allí fue vista por parte del cortejo nupcial: Fujitaka la espera al pie de la escalera acompañado de Tomoyo, Eriol y Touya. Las jóvenes descienden las escaleras con lentitud para no tropezar y además el fotógrafo toma las imágenes desde abajo mientras afuera, donde se efectuará la ceremonia, un pequeño grupo espera la llegada de la novia.

-¡Estás hermosa! – dice Tomoyo grabándole con su cámara de video toda emocionada.

-¡Parece de ensueño!

-Te ves idéntica a tu mamá Sakura – Dice Fujitaka emocionado al recibir a su hija al final de las escaleras. Besa su frente con ternura y mientras se encaminan a los jardines, Sakura recuerda los eventos que ocurrieran dos semanas antes en su casa.

_**-flash back-**_

_Cuando responde al timbre incesante lo hace distraídamente y no se preocupa por verificar quien es antes de abrir la puerta para perder el poco color que tienen sus mejillas al notar la mirada intensa de Li en ella. ¿Acaso no lo habían dicho todo el día anterior? _

_-Sha…shaoran… _

_-Buenos días. ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunta de manera cortes con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y de sus espaldas saca una preciosa rosa de tono rosada en tallo largo para colocarla frente al rostro de la ojiverde, sorprendiéndole en aquella acción aunque para él no pasa desapercibido el hecho que ella tiene puesto los aretes que le obsequiara en China y que pertenecieran en vida a Ieran Li. _

_Sakura asiente nerviosa al mismo tiempo que toma la rosa de la mano del varón y le abre paso para que entre a la casa. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, le guía hasta la salita donde el día anterior discutieran. _

_-Pensé que estarías camino a China._

_-Tengo negocios que concluir aquí en Japón. Es sobre una oportunidad de comercio entre China y Japón. – Mirándole con intensidad - Pero eso lo sabes. _

_Sakura asiente. Si ve las noticias económicas y ha leído algo del caso; pero en verdad con lo ocurrido entre ellos el día anterior, el hecho que pensara que estaba ya camino a China le facilita el trance de curar su corazón y olvidarse de sus sentimientos por él para concentrarse a preocuparse solo por su bebé. _

_-¿A que has venido? ¿Quieres té? _

_Shaoran asintió para responder aunque no tiene ganas de té. La ve marchar a la cocina y él observa a su alrededor con curiosidad estudiando el hogar donde Sakura creció y vivió parte de sus años de adolescente. Todo a su alrededor tenía un toque muy característico que identifica en la chica de ojos verdes. _

_Sakura vuelve momentos después con té para él y lo sirve en silencio y él no dice nada aunque la nota bien nerviosa. - ¿Deseas azucar? _

_-No. – Responde estudiándole. ¡Dioses! ¿Cómo podía soportar tenerla tan cerca de si sin poder abrazarla…tocarla…besarla? –Gracias- Responde al recibir el té de manos de la mujer. _

_Toma un sorbo y estudia su sabor para luego mirar a Sakura detenidamente y pregunta sin más preámbulos.- ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? _

_**Que digan que comenten lo que quieran,  
que nos juzguen si desean,  
que nos lleven a la hoguera,  
aunque nos saquen del pecho el corazón, es inútil impedirnos este amor  
Que griten  
que publiquen en la prensa  
que sufrimos de demencia  
que nos pongan de cabeza, aunque quieran separarnos sin razón, y quieran interponerse entre tu y yo…  
**_

_Sakura parpadea aturdida ante su pregunta. -¿Acaso vienes a lo mismo Shaoran? No quiero discutir como ayer. Y si a eso vienes…_

_-No vengo a eso. – Dice con presteza poniéndose de pie y delante de ella para colocarse a la altura de su rostro- Vengo a ponerme de rodillas ante ti para pedirte no que seas mi esposa… sino a que me aceptes como esposo. Se que no soy perfecto. He cometido errores enormes desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos y sin embargo así, con defectos lo mas grandes del mundo me has aceptado desde un primer instante y me considero el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra al saber que no solo tenemos un hijo juntos sino que me aceptes como esposo. _

_-Shaoran… yo… _

_-Sakura: Se que estás no son las mejores razones para estar juntos pero sabes muy bien tan bien como yo que embarazada o no, tenía mi proposición para ti. – Sacando la sortija de su bolsillo y no está en ninguna cajita y explica- No cometeré el mismo error que Hien. El se equivocó al dar por sentado el cariño y la fidelidad de mi madre. No seré como él… si te aseguraré que yo si tendré para ti toda la fidelidad de mi parte y mi profundo amor desde este día en adelante. Aunque desde el primer momento que estuvimos juntos supe que eras la mujer para mi. Te amo. No voy a querer a nadie más para mí y como madre de mis hijos. Y desde el momento que nos separamos he sufrido un infierno sin tu presencia._

_**seremos protagonistas  
sin que nadie nos dirija  
nuestro amor  
no es una novela, no es una novela  
este amor corre por las venas  
no no no  
no es una novela, este amor es fuerte y se queda  
yo lo siento aquí en mi pecho, yo lo siento aquí en el alma  
no hace falta que dirijan esta historia de los dos.**_

_Sakura está con los ojos embargados de lágrimas y levanta el rostro del varón con sus manos para simplemente rozar sus labios con los de él en una promesa silenciosa, afirmativa y eterna como lo que siente por él. _

_Porque jamás lo ha dejado de amar. _

_Shaoran se aferra a ella con premura mientras besa sus labios desliza en su dedo anular aquel anillo elegante y sencillo contrario a lo que pensaríamos que el dueño de la empresa de diamantes mas grande del mundo podría obsequiarle a la mujer que ama. _

"_Porque es el anillo de su madre"_ Dice Sakura para si, sonriendo al llegar al altar del brazo de Fujitaka y luego fungiendo su papel de padrino de bodas y viendo los rostros de sus amigos, las hermanas Li, Meiling, Touya quien sentado al lado de Misa aferra su mano silenciosamente como si nadie mas se percatase de su contacto. Más allá Eriol acompaña a una Beth que enjuaga sus lágrimas en su pañuelo brocado mientras de su lado Sonomi se encuentra emocionada viendo la escena y Tomoyo es su dama de honor mientras Fuutie graba el momento con la cámara de video de Tomoyo.

Allí con el hombre que ama, jurándose ambos amarse en las buenas y malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad; con su familia y seres queridos a su alrededor nota que tiene mucha suerte; aquellas personas quienes ayudaron de una u otra manera que la historia culminara aquí. Que ellos tuvieran su final feliz.

Y al mirar a los ojos de Shaoran los cuales le profesan el verdadero amor, sabe que pese a las circunstancias pasadas y como ha llegado aquella boda, sabe que puede y debe de ser feliz.

"_Han llegado noticias provenientes del Japón: El millonario Li Xiao Lang, Presidente de Diamantes y Consorcio Li, ha contraído matrimonio" _Dice la comentarista con la mirada algo aturdida e impresionada de estar dando aquellas noticias_ "…No con otra que la mismísima Sakura Li."_ Hace una pausa para esperar que las noticias sean entendidas por los que ven las noticias y añade "_Así mismo. El anuncio fue hecho por el Relacionador Público de Diamantes Li. La noticia no le ha caído de sorpresa a una gran parte de los directivos, los cuales se eximieron de dar comentarios a los representantes de los canales de televisión de las distintas cadenas televisivas mundiales que se aglomeraron en la tarde de hoy en las oficinas corporativas tanto de Tokio, Japón como de Hong Kong"_

La mujer continúa diciendo. – _La lista de invitados se rumora que es poca. Ninguna persona cercana al mundo de los negocios y por supuesto tampoco la prensa ha sido invitada_" Ahí suena indignada _"Tomando en consideración el gran apoyo que le ha prestado la prensa tanto escrita como televisiva a la joven Kinomoto, quien se rumoraba por mucho tiempo que tenía un amorío con el fenecido Hien Li, padre del ahora esposo de la Señorita Kinomoto" _

"_Por el momento y en una comunicación que el Relacionador Publico ha dicho que proviene del puño y letra del heredero Li Xiao Lang, piden a la prensa eximirse de acosar y perseguir a su ahora prometida y futura esposa. También agradece que la prensa se exima de aquí en adelante en proseguir con los mal infundados rumores de que la señorita Kinomoto alguna vez tuvo una relación sentimental con el fenecido Hien Li." _Alzando las cejas sorprendida y en ese momento se pasa el cambio de cámaras a una rueda de prensa afuera de la Corporación Li de China donde el relacionador público lee de un documento _"La señorita Kinomoto fue por mucho tiempo y mientras duró su posición en Diamantes Li, calumniada por los medios tanto de prensa escrita como televisada. La señorita Kinomoto una mujer íntegra en todos los sentidos ha sido un pilar para el triunfo y mantenimiento de Diamantes Li mientras duró en su puesto como Vicepresidenta de operaciones dada la confianza puesta en ella por parte del Fenecido Hien Li, por lo tanto le pedimos cortésmente a la prensa que cesen su persecución de la ahora Señora Li y permitan que esta y su esposo disfruten de su luna de miel. Cuando regresen, los recién casados emitirán una fecha exacta para una entrevista que se dará en su casa aquí en China. Muchas gracias, Li Xiao Lang." _

Vuelve a la locutora de noticias quien dice con la mirada aturdida _"Cualquiera diría que los Li nos culpan de los rumores mal infundados departe de medios poco confiables y la prensa amarillista. Para quienes nos acaban de sintonizar anunciamos que Li Xiao Lang, hijo y heredero del fenecido Hien Li quien fuera Presidente de Diamantes Li se ha casado no con otra que la mismísima Sakura Li. Según un comunicado emitido por la empresa en estos momentos han contraído matrimonio, posiblemente en Japón de donde es la joven empresaria. Se ignora en estos momentos si acaso ella volvería a tomar las riendas de Diamantes Li o si acaso esto habrá traído algún conflicto con Kaho Mitzuki, quien hasta hace unos meses declaró estar esperando un hijo de Li"._

**_Que griten que publiquen en la prensa que sufrimos de demencia  
Que nos pongan de cabeza aunque quieran separarnos sin razón  
y quieran interponerse entre tu y yo  
seremos protagonistas  
sin que nadie nos dirija  
nuestro amor  
no es una novela, no es una novela  
este amor corre por las venas  
no no no  
no es una novela este amor es fuerte y se queda  
yo lo siento aquí en mi pecho, yo lo siento aquí en el alma  
no hace falta que dirijan esta historia de los dos._ **

**"_No es una novela"_ _Monchy y Alexandra. _**

Porque a lo claro, no hay nadie perfecto. En esta vida buscar un ser absolutamente perfecto es buscar lo inexistente. Las cosas no llegan para torturarnos y castigarnos; las experiencias llegan para enseñarnos, para recompensarnos o para hacernos más fuertes ante las vicisitudes de vivir en un mundo que no es perfecto.

Porque no debes de buscar la perfección.

Como Sakura y Shaoran comprendieron. Simplemente buscar a alguien…

Alguien hecho _**a su medida. **_

* * *

_**--Fin, al menos por ahora. **_

_**Comentarios de una llorosa autora. BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PUEDO CREERLO!! **__**LA TERMINÉ… TERMINÉ ALGUIEN A MI MEDIDA… - GRITOS Y SOLLOZOS POR DOQUIER. **__**INCREIBLE... ME PROPUSE TERMINARLO EN JULIO Y ASÍ PASÓ – AUNQUE LO ESTÉN LEYENDO AHORA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU GRAN APOYO SUS COMENTARIOS CAPITULO TRAS CAPITULO. **_

_**Aunque no lo crean – o algunos lo creen – la historia no acaba aquí. Hay muchas interrogantes que se responderán en el epilogo… ¿Cómo resultó el matrimonio de Fuutie y su novio? ¿Qué pasó con los protagonistas? ¿Con quien demonios se casó Beth? – no se ustedes pero eso si es un gran signo de interrogación- ¿Qué pasó con Sonomi? ¿Qué pasará con Eriol? ¿Habrá cese a las hostilidades departe de Kaho, Eriol, Hideoshi y Tomoyo…? ¿Acaso los hermanos finalmente harán las paces? ¿Qué pasará finalmente con el bebé de Sakura y Shaoran? ¡Son tantas interrogantes que no caben aquí que definitivamente habrá mucho que hacer y leer en el epilogo! Transcurrirán tres años y muchas cosas pueden cambiar en este tiempo…¿O no? **_

_**Así que no desesperen. El epilogo viene por ahí. Mientras disfruten la próxima historia que saldrá… "Dulces Tentaciones" Viene por ahí .**_

_**Aclarando algunas cosas: **_

_**Sakura y él están juntos viviendo en cualquier ciudad del mundo excepto china. Se refiere al hecho de la ley del "hijo único en China" aunque alguien como Shaoran Li puede pagar la multa que estipula que ningún chino puede tener mas de un hijo, podrían hacer malabares para salvar a Sakura y a él mismo de las consecuencias de las estrictas leyes de natalidad que envuelven a China desde hace treinta años. **_

_**La canción que hace entrada a este capitulo es de La Quinta Estación: Volver a verte otra vez. Es una canción que describe a la perfección por lo que pasan nuestros protagonistas principales en la historia y hasta la conclusión de sus problemas. Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**La canción que le da fin a este capitulo pertenece a Monchy y Alexandra y se titula "No es una novela" Cuando escuché esta canción supe que era la canción dedicada especialmente a Sakura y Shaoran en todo el trayecto de su relación en este ff. Espero que les guste mi selección. **_

_**Muchas gracias a mí querida amiga Sinussa quien le dio el detalle de la fotografía final de los protagonistas en la versión publicada en Deuz Amis. Nodoka.tk también me ha concedido el honor de iniciar la publicación de mis historias y también ha armado la foto de la portada en colaboración con el Fanart de Sinussa. Para los seguidores de Dos Vidas, esta continua en ficmania.tk así que los invito a leerla por allá. **_

_**Lamento mucho a estas alturas no responder un solo RR. Ahora mismo estoy confrontando dificultades de índole personal que me han impedido responder a todos sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones. Pronto les daré detalles de que estoy trabajando que me ha impedido responderles pero será del agrado de muchos . **_

_**Pero he leído todos sus comentarios y en verdad muchísimas gracias a todos por haber seguido las incidencias de nuestros queridos personajes hasta aquí y espero leer sus comentarios y llevarme a la marca de los casi 800 rr. Un beso y abrazo para todos ustedes. Nos vemos en el epilogo y en Dulces Tentaciones. **_

_**Crys. **_


	22. EPILOGO

--Epilogo

**Alguien a mi Medida.**

**Por Crystal. **

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, By CLAMP.**

_**Ustedes han marcado esta historia. Tú que leíste este fanfic desde su nacimiento; quien me hizo llegar hasta aquí, y tu también amigo lector quien con tu apoyo silencioso me diste las fuerzas y los ánimos para continuar.**_

_**Querido Lector: muchas gracias. **_

_**Esto es para ti **_

_**Crystal23. **_

_**--Epilogo. – **_

Shaoran espera impacientándose porque su esposa termine de alistarse. Mientras la espera observa las fotos familiares de ambos, que adornan la mesa recibidor y varias áreas de la casa Kinomoto. Han pasado ya tres años. Tres maravillosos años en donde el compartir con una familia tan especial han dejado huellas en su persona.

Lecciones aprendidas…y el perdón con sus seres queridos y mucha comprensión fue lo que mas tiempo le ha tomado. Pero son cosas que hacen que la vida valga la pena.

Y por supuesto, el amor.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Cinco minutos más! – se escucha la voz de una mujer apurada quien Shaoran suspira resignado desde el pie de las escaleras surgiéndole dos enormes gotas en su cabeza. Vistiendo un saco muy elegante y corbata… sus cabellos mas cortos que lo que usaba en su juventud el Presidente Adjunto de Corporación Li espera con "Paciencia" (no le queda de otra) a que su esposa esté lista.

-Debí de levantarla mas temprano – piensa en voz alta el sujeto mientras observa de cuando en cuando a la otra habitación donde se encuentran sus hijos. La mas grande (Yelan) de grandes ojos cafés y cabellos castaños observa vestida con un conjunto de dos piezas de flores, zapatitos cerrados y sus cabellos cortos, con dos coletas rojas en su parte superior las imágenes que despliegan en la televisión mientras su hijo mas pequeño llamado Tian-Shi observa curioso con sus expresivos ojos esmeraldas , mientras juega con su sonajero desde su carriola las imágenes de las caricaturas que ambos chicos observan y balbucea.

Shaoran observa por un instante en silencio a Yelan y sonríe al recordar que aquella pequeña que observa la televisión era una criaturita que cabía en sus manos fácilmente. Nació con muchos cabellos y aquella criaturita abrió sus ojos verdes a él. Sabe que ella no veía cuando nació – apenas minutos de ocurrir- pero si recuerda el evento como si se tratara de ayer.

_Cuando el coche arribó a la entrada de la enorme mansión Li, no llegó a detenerse completo cuando salió de él velozmente. Ya en la puerta estaba el mayordomo Wei quien dice con rapidez "La comadrona está aquí señor…" pero Shaoran ni siquiera le observó: subió aquellas escaleras a toda prisa y gracias a Dios estaba en forma que no tardó mucho en ascender los tres pisos hasta dar con su suite privada dentro de la enorme mansión. Ya en el saloncito le espera Fuutie quien con cara de pocos amigos le mira con estupefacción mientras Shaoran se quita su saco. _

_-¡No me mires así! Le dije que debió de llamarte de temprano pero no quiso. _

_-Esa Sakura: Sabe que mi reunión con el jefe de operaciones en América es hoy. No quiso interrumpir la reunión. – Recibiendo de su hermana la bata de color celeste –Debiste llevarle la contraria y avisarme. _

_-Ah si. ¿Acaso no conoces a tu esposa a estas alturas? ¡Si de por si la idea de tener al bebé en casa no es de mi total agrado Xiao Lang! Debiste insistirle que fuera al hospital. _

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa? _

_-La mujer es una arcaica anciana que la tiene remetida en mi contra. Le he dicho que debimos de darle algo para el dolor… ¿Sabes que respondió? "Las mujeres de mis tiempos, tenían a los hijos en los campos de arroz… y continuaban trabajando" Vieja arpía. Solo porque "Es tradición de los Li tener a los nenes en casa" Maldita Shieffa cuando dijo eso delante de Sakurita. Y ¡Tonta Sakura! Por dejarse convencer. _

_- ¿Cómo está? _

_En aquel momento se escucha un grito que sobresaltó al hombre y Fuutie reclama - ¿Cómo estarías tu si algo del tamaño de una sandía saliese por el hueco del tamaño de un limón? – Alzando una ceja de manera irónica. _

_Shaoran iba a reclamarle por aquella analogía cuando otro grito parecido a su nombre salió de la boca de su esposa. Shaoran no hesita para avanzar todo el saloncito y abrir las puertas que conducen a los aposentos principales, seguido de su hermana mayor. _

_Ahí estaba una mujer mayor – sesenta o setenta años – quien asiste a su esposa, la pobre empapada de sudor, en la cama matrimonial y haciendo ejercicios de respiración. Esta muy roja pero no deja de tratar de mostrar una sonrisa cuando lo ve llegar hasta ella y apretar su mano. _

_-¡No, no, no, no! – dice la anciana al notar a Shaoran al lado de su esposa y sobresaltándolo de repente. -¡No hombres! ¡No hombres! _

_Sakura aferra su mano aun mas fuerte y le mira con ojos de suplica. – De aquí no me muevo- dice firme a la mujer. _

_-¡Claro que si se irá! Esto no es de hombres… ¡Ella es que debe pasar por esto sola! _

_La mujer que asiste a la comadrona lo trata de incorporar a Shaoran en sus pies para que salga del lugar. Pero Shaoran se niega a soltar a su esposa. - ¡Esto pasó entre los dos! – Le rebota Shaoran a la mujer quien pone cara de atrocidad ante su revelación: Shaoran le discute pero no suelta la mano de Sakura quien está pasando por unas contracciones fuertísimos. -¡Así que acostúmbrese a que estoy aquí! ¡Y de aquí no me muevo! – Trayendo una sonrisa al rostro de Fuutie quien le saca la lengua a espaldas de la mujer. _

_-.¡Es la primera vez que algo así me pasa! – Dice la mujer atónita y con cara de haber sido insultada con palabras horribles. -¡Salga de aquí le dije! – ahora ella tratando de soltar el aferre de la pareja. -¡Salga! _

_-¡LE JURO POR DIOS QUE SI SE LO LLEVA DE AQUÍ… TERMINARE POR MATARLA! – Grita sobresaltando a todos nadie más que Sakura quien casi se incorpora y con rostro de fiera en celo le grita en su cara a la anciana haciéndole retroceder varios pasos hacía atrás. _

_Shaoran observa con una gota en su cabeza a su esposa y Fuutie quien se quedó quieta en su mismo lugar no pudo más que contraer una sonrisa para que no se volviera carcajada. Sakura se recuesta nuevamente para gritar con fuerza por los dolores que cruzan su cuerpo. _

_-Ya la escuchó- dice Fuutie apresurada adelantando a la señora nuevamente hasta el lecho- O hace esto con Xiao Lang aquí, o prepárese a no salir viva de esta casa. _

_La mujer no pudo replicar para atrás porque se dio cuenta que Sakura ya estaba en la etapa final. Olvidándose (para su sano juicio) que Shaoran está ahí comenzó a ayudar a Sakura a traer al mundo a su primer hijo. _

_Pasaron unos frustrantes veinte minutos más para comenzar a ver la cabeza salir del cuerpo de la mujer quien gritando y pujando ya tenía la mano de Shaoran totalmente entumecida de la fuerza con la que la apretaba. El mismo tenía cara de incredulidad y satisfacción al observar aquel hermoso acto de traer al mundo un ser vivo. Incluso Fuutie del otro lado eran palabras de ánimos para Sakura y le ayudó a su hermano, aferrando la otra mano de la ojiverde. _

_Cuando salió finalmente el, bebé el tono de decepción de la partera al decir. – Es niña. – Atrajo más bien una ola de satisfacción en Shaoran al ver en brazos de la partera a una niña que por el llanto que le invadió, le dice que es una nena saludable. _

_-¿Bromea? – pregunta Shaoran con una sonrisa de satisfacción y besando la frente de su agotada esposa quien sonríe igual con satisfacción. – Es perfecta. _

_La mujer murmuró algo entre dientes al llevarse a la nena a una mesa mas adelante para limpiarla y Fuutie dice con satisfacción- No se preocupen, no le quitaré un ojo de encima – dándole alcance a la señora. _

_Sakura mira a los ojos a Shaoran con cierto dejo de tristeza pero aun así el hombre le besa ahora en los labios sobresaltando a la asistente de la partera: ya de por si tiene que acostumbrarse que un hombre presenció un parto, ahora ¡Besarse en público! ¡Esos dos son unos exhibicionistas! La ojiverde dice. – Es una niña. _

_-Es nuestra niña. Gracias… gracias Sakura- Besándola nuevamente y abrazándole con intensidad pero al mismo tiempo, cargado de suavidad y sacándole de toda duda que fuera decepcionante el sexo del bebé. Ellos nunca pidieron a nadie que les dijera que genero es el bebé dejando todo en manos del destino. _

_-¡Es preciosa! – dice Fuutie complacida trayéndola en sus brazos y ya envuelta en una preciosa manta blanca con listas verdes (la misma que sirvió para el nacimiento de Shaoran y sus cuatro hermanas mayores) quien colocándosela en los brazos a Sakura dice- ¡Es igualitita a ti, Sakura! _

_-Se llamará Yelan- dice Sakura sorprendiendo a ambos. _

_-No me dijiste nada. – Le refiere su esposo pasmado. _

_-¿Te molesta? _

_-No para nada. Será como tú digas. Yelan…- Y Shaoran agrega con orgullo- Espero que estés lista Fuutie: Sakura y yo decidimos que tú mereces ser la madrina de la pequeña. _

_-¿Bromean? ¿Es en serio? ¡WOA!! Gracias Xiao Lang ¡Sakurita, gracias! ¡Las demás no lo creerán!- Grita con satisfacción pero aquel grito hizo que la pequeña en brazos de su padre comenzara a sollozar y abriera tímidamente sus ojos. _

_Mostrándole los más bellos ojos oscuros. _

_Los ojos de los Li. _

-Por todos los Dioses, Sakura. Van a ser las diez de la mañana…- dice Shaoran aproximándose a la escalera y despertando de sus recuerdos.

-¡Ya voy! – Dice la mujer y Shaoran rueda los ojos pidiendo paciencia. Esa costumbre de levantarse tarde nunca han pasado de hábitos departe de la mujer. Siempre ha sido así.

Avanzando a los pisos superiores (y procurando que la puerta delantera está cerrada) dice- Y después te ofendes cuando Sonomi nos da una hora antes de la que es para que estés lista a tiempo. –Avanzando a la habitación principal de la casa la cual fue tomada por la pareja Li como vivienda cuando se encuentran en Japón.

Shaoran y Sakura llevan tres maravillosos años de casados. Aunque para Shaoran aun es una tortura habituarse a las "Tradicionales" costumbres de su esposa (Como el levantarse tarde y hacer todo con una rapidez un tanto compulsiva), la ama tanto como el primer día. Han existido sus problemillas mas cuando Sakura salió embarazada 18 meses atrás de Tian-Shi y tuvo que en contra de su voluntad retirarse de su cargo como directora de Comunicaciones de Diamantes Li (cosa que Sakura no quería dejar de hacer) y se vio en la necesidad pues sus estresantes horarios pusieron por un momento en riesgo su embarazo.

-¡No puedo creer que la apoyes! Me trata como una niña a pesar que soy esposa y madre.

-No dejarás de ser Sakura para ella- Dice Shaoran ahora aproximándose a la habitación para observar a su elegante esposa con un precioso vestido primaveral de vuelos cuya falda llega justo a su rodilla y sus manguitas caen en sus hombros con elegancia dejando una suave tela caer enfrente en un corte V que le hace ver muy encantadora y angelical. En el momento que Shaoran llega al rellano ella se pone a toda prisa sus pendientes que heredó de Ieran. -¡Vaya! – dice el sujeto con una mirada de satisfacción y orgullo.

-¿Qué?

-Te ves… ¡Vaya! – dice Shaoran complacido y sonriente. – Linda en verdad- aproximándose a ella y besando su cuello para captar el aroma de su perfume haciendo temblar a la mujer al pasar su mano por su cintura para observarse mutuamente al espejo. Las alianzas matrimoniales de ambos eran notables en sus manos.

-Pues gracias… tu te ves bien – dice Sakura recibiendo otro beso en el cuello… luego otro mas.- ¡Shaoran! Llegaremos tarde…

-Pueden esperarnos – Dice el sujeto con voz grave.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – dice Sakura aturdida que siquiera lo mencionara y bien roja imaginando los planes de su esposo. – Los niños están abajo y le diste el día libre a Wei.

El gentil mayordomo acompaña a Shaoran a todas partes del planeta. Ellos acostumbran a llevárselo a los viajes familiares cuyo destino siempre es, o Japón en donde habilitaron la habitación que usaba Sakura siendo joven para que sea un aposento cercano a los pequeños Li y en Londres, donde Shaoran tiene un elegante ático en uno de los apartamentos más lujosos de la ciudad. Además está la casa Li de China la cual es el punto de encuentro de todas las hermanas de Shaoran y este y residencia fija de Sakura y sus niños.

-Cierto… podemos tardar aquí… treinta minutos- dice azorando a su esposa porque el deseo es bastante notorio en la mirada oscura del sujeto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Dice la mujer ahogándose -¡Los chicos están despiertos!

-Eso no importa…

-¡Shaoran Li! – Dice Sakura sabiendo que no habla en serio. Se libra de su agarre y toma su bolso para decir mientras comienza a colocar un brillo labial y unos polvos compactos en ella. – Vamos. Me pondré algo de maquillaje en el camino.

Shaoran sonríe complacido; le encanta apurar a Sakura con aquella estrategia. Sabe lo suficiente de Sakura y de él mismo para predecir que treinta minutos nunca bastan.

No son suficientes para él. Tampoco para ella. Sus noches de pasión se extienden hasta casi el amanecer donde ambos quedan dormidos en brazos del otro.

No puede imaginarse una vida donde no fuera así. Cuando despierta de sus pensamientos se encuentra solo en la habitación y ya Sakura ha descendido las escaleras. Él la sigue y la encuentra ya levantando a Yelan del suelo y tomando el bulto con los pañales del más pequeño.

-Cariño, yo lo hago. – dice Shaoran tomando el bulto de sus brazos y apagando el televisor. Dirige el coche hasta la puerta seguido de su joven esposa quien apaga la luz del recibidor y cierra la puerta. Shaoran acomoda el asiento de bebé mientras Sakura abrocha el cinturón de Yelan en su correspondiente silla y Shaoran procura asegurar a su pequeño.

Vale la pena recalcar y reconocer que los Li cuando se encuentran en Japón en viajes de vacaciones no son la típica pareja dueña de una de las corporaciones más grandes del oriente. No se rodean de múltiples guardaespaldas o asistentes como cuando están en China. Tampoco tienen chofer y solo se auxilian por Wei. Comidas y Cenas familiares son eso donde o Sakura trata de cocinar algo (aun es algo ineficiente en la cocina) o Shaoran prepara la cena para comer en familia. Para ellos su vida familiar es lo primero, lo segundo, lo único y más importante.

Para manejar la empresa, Shaoran se auxilia de los mejores asesores que el dinero puede comprar además de sus diversos gerentes y administradores como Tsukishiro Yue en la división Japonesa quien aun trabaja para la empresa. Hiragizawa para la división de Londres y el resto de Europa cuyo mercado se ha expandido vertiginosamente en el último semestre y finalmente Estados Unidos donde Brian Williams, es el encargado de aquella zona y lo ha hecho con eficiencia.

-¿Listo? – Pregunta Sakura al finalizar de asegurar a su hija en su sillita y mira a su esposo quien termina de ajustar la silla de su pequeño y ambos se sonríen. Sakura procura su asiento mientras Shaoran monta el cochecito y la pañalera para luego subir el coche, poner la marcha y salir de la entrada de la casa, que exceptuando el color de la misma, no ha cambiado su estructura.

El coche es un modelo familiar aunque es del año y su interior tiene una pequeña pantalla adaptado en uno de los asientos traseros para colocarles videos a los niños. Ya en el camino Sakura es quien dice –Debimos de traernos el corral. Podría darle sueño. – Hablando del menor Li.

-Sabes que la casa de Sonomi tiene la guardería que es de los hijos de Eriol y Tomoyo – hablando de los gemelos de la pareja, llamados Harumi y Akari. – Podremos ponerlos a tomar la siesta ahí.

-Si, tal vez. –Dice la mujer distraída observando a la calle.

Shaoran guarda silencio también. Sabe lo que a Sakura le preocupa: es la misma situación que él. –Sabes que ella hará lo que crea correcto Sakura. – Sorprendiéndola al percibir sus pensamientos.

-¿Y sino? Shaoran: es tu hermana. –Agrega con tono preocupado.

-Ya sabía que no debía de contarte sobre su llamada anoche.

-La quiero como si fuera mi hermana – dice Sakura sorprendida por su comentario. – Me gusta saber lo que le ocurre.

-Pero esas situaciones no nos atañen a nosotros.

-Sabes cuanto hizo ella por nosotros en aquel entonces. Y me preocupa mucho por los problemas que está pasando con su esposo. No poder ayudarle de alguna forma…

-Fuutie lo conoce más que nosotros amor. Seguro tiene sus reservas más de lo que nos cuenta.

-Es una pena. Fuutie se casó ilusionada con él.

-No están divorciándose. – Aclara Shaoran- Es solo una separación temporal. Ellos resolverán sus diferencias y todo estará como antes.

-Pues por lo que me cuentas, Fuutie está más que decidida a dejarlo.

-Fuutie es tozuda; le lleva la contraria a todo el mundo y quiere imponer sus gustos y decisiones sobre las de los demás. Su esposo es demasiado pasivo y esas cosas pasan.

-Pero en la Familia Li no. "Si te casas, es de por vida" ¿Te acuerdas, Shaoran? – dice su esposa astutamente recordando que es ese precisamente el lema de su difunto padre. – Creo que necesitas hablar con ella en persona y bueno, convencerla.

-Sakura: ella no se quedará con su esposo por mas simpático que nos caiga. Si ella no lo ama…

-¡No pudo haber dejarlo de amar! Es imposible Shaoran.

-No. Es posible. El amor se cansa… se gasta Sakura… - dice Shaoran tozudamente justo cuando llega a una luz en rojo.

-¿Acaso alguna vez crees que dejaremos de amarnos? – Pregunta ella aturdida de su declaración. -.Porque créelo o no, con todo lo que hemos pasado no pasa un minuto en que piense en una vida sin ti. Y no me lo imagino.

La forma con que Sakura dijo aquello atrajo la mirada del hombre que solo pudo acercar su rostro al de ella (Aun con el cinturón puesto) para un roce de labios tierno y pausado. Fueron las risas de Yelan y los gorgojos de Tian-Shi que los hicieron voltearse para ver ambos chicos con las miradas felices y satisfechas. Shaoran, algo abochornado, volteó su mirada a la calle y prosiguió su camino una vez la luz se puso en verde.

-¿Mamá, llegamos ya?

-Aun falta, Yelan… paciencia.

-Goo, gooo, gooo – dice el pequeño en su sillita y aun jugando con su sonajero.

-¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunta nuevamente la pequeña.

Sakura voltea de cuando en cuando a revisar a sus pequeños. ¡No cree aun que hayan pasado tres años desde que se casó! Aunque las cosas han ido bien, hay muchos cambios en sus vidas y las vidas de aquellos quienes le rodean.

-¿Qué has sabido de tu padre?- Pregunta Shaoran haciendo tema de conversación y cambiando lo de Fuutie.

-Bueno la condecoración por parte de la Real Academia de Arqueología y Antropología de Londres es la próxima semana. Me insiste que vayamos a Londres. Pero no se Shaoran.- Dice dubitativa y frunciendo el ceño. – Touya está muy ocupado y el obstetra le dijo a Misa que no puede viajar. Así que me corresponde a mi ir – no evitando hacer un gesto de oposición que su esposo capta mirándola de reojo y por su tono de voz.

-Y hablas de Fuutie que es tozuda- dice Shaoran negando con su cabeza- Desde que supiste que Beth y tu padre se casaron, no lo miras con los mismos ojos. Incluso a veces te olvidas de cuanto te apoyó.

-No voy a iniciar una discusión acerca de Beth y Mi padre Shaoran- dice Sakura cortante.- Habría aceptado de buena gana que se hubiera casado con Sonomi. Pero no con Beth. No con la historia que hay detrás.

-Y como nos enteramos de la historia- dice Shaoran.- ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura asiente en silencio y por su mente se pasean tres años antes cuando Sakura y Touya fueron llamados a una cena muy especial en Japón. Sakura estaba en ya en el ultimo trimestre de su embarazo y Shaoran y ella habían regresado de su luna de miel y su visita a Japón era para que Sakura diera a luz allí, lejos de los medios de comunicación y revistas quienes por cierto, les cayó como balde de agua fría enterarse de tres cosas al mismo tiempo: Que Li Xiaolang no era el padre del hijo que esperaba Kaho Mitzuki; que este y Kinomoto Sakura tuvieron un romance escondido por meses. Que Kinomoto nunca tuvo un romance con Hien Li y por supuesto que Kinomoto Sakura estaba embarazada. Acamparon por semanas en la entrada de la casa Li en China y fue necesario dictaminar una orden de distanciamiento en la casa Kinomoto.

_Pero aquella particular tarde, regresan a la casa Kinomoto encontrándose ya con Fujitaka quien les saluda a ambos con efusividad. Su mirada pasea a su hija quien sonríe avergonzada con el tamaño de su vientre y el trabajo que le cuesta a Fujitaka aproximarse a ella. _

_-Estoy gorda… - se excusa la chica abochornada. _

_-Estas hermosa- Explica su padre con una mirada de añoranza en su rostro. –Pasen. Touya ya esta aquí. _

_Sakura avanza al saloncito y es saludada por su hermano quien le hace unas cuantas preguntas breves y por lo bajito y luego su mirada se dirige al esposo de su hermana a quien saluda con "Cortesía" pero con una mirada de cierta desconfianza. _

_-Siéntanse Chicos – Dice Fujitaka a los recién llegados y ofreciendo te y galletas observa a sus dos hijos principalmente a los ojos para anunciar sin preámbulos. – he decidido el día de hoy decirles esto: voy a vender la casa – explica sorprendiendo a los tres presentes – y me mudo a Europa. _

_El salón se queda en silencio un tanto incomodo quien es Shaoran quien lo rompe; mas porque ambos hijos de Kinomoto se encuentran en shock total y se observan mutuamente. _

_-Vaya… es… sorpresivo. – Dice Shaoran. – Sakura no me dijo que planeaba esto. _

_-No lo sabía. – Se explica la ojiverde dejando su taza sobre la mesilla de té. _

_-Yo tampoco. – Dice Touya igual de sorprendido que su hermana menor - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunta muy dudoso.- Has vivido en esta casa desde que yo naci. Nunca aunque has estado mucho fuera del país, has decidido ir a vivir a otra parte, ni siquiera a Tokio. _

_-Lo se. –Responde Fujitaka sentándose delante de sus dos hijos y Shaoran guarda silencio estudiando la actitud del padre de su esposa. –Quiero que me escuchen sin interrumpirme y luego sacan sus propias conclusiones: Hace mucho tiempo conocí una mujer.-Haciendo una pausa breve prosigue. - Una gran mujer; las circunstancias y entre ellas, su matrimonio arreglado por parte de sus padres, hicieron que rompiéramos nuestra relación. _

_-¿Su relación? _

_-¿Tenias una novia? – Pregunta Sakura más que sorprendida y añade. - ¿Antes de mi madre? _

_Asiente lentamente – la conocí en Londres. En la universidad. Fue unos meses antes de conocer a su madre. Era… es una gran mujer. El asunto es que sus padres le tenían planes…entre ellas, casarse con un diplomático. Un gran hombre… en verdad muy buen hombre. _

_Sakura sigue atenta a la historia. Touya escucha pero tiene una muy mala impresión de esto. _

_-¿Se ha reencontrado con esa mujer? – Pregunta Shaoran ante el silencio de los hijos del profesor Kinomoto. _

_-Así es. Ella está informando en este momento a sus hijos de esto. –Mirando fijamente a los tres pares de ojos delante de si.- Nos casamos… hace un tiempo ya. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-¡Bromeas!_

_-Nos casamos… antes de yo volver aquí. – Ahí mira a Sakura y Li – Antes de la boda de ustedes. _

_Los jóvenes se observan de reojo entre si y Touya se mueve incómodo en su sitio mientras Sakura abre y cierra la boca par de ocasiones y sus ojos verdes se encuentran desorbitados por las noticias; primero que se muda. Ahora que se casó antes incluso que ella y Shaoran. _

_¿Qué otra cosa estará escondiendo? _

_-No eres de tomar decisiones a la impulsiva. Es mas, nos has sorprendido. – Habla Sakura muy nerviosa y seria. _

_-Me reencontré con ella hace unos meses atrás. _

_-¡Vaya! Bueno… - dice Sakura aturdida por la sorpresa y sonriendo sutilmente añade. -¿Cuándo podremos conocerla? _

_Fujitaka guarda silencio unos momentos mirando a su hijo mayor y su mirada hesita por un instante. Touya nota cierto dejo de culpa en la mirada café tras las gafas correctivas de su progenitor. _

_-Es que… ya la conocen. –Dice el padre de ambos. _

_Ya Shaoran no se sorprende… porque tiene una ligera impresión de quien se trata. _

_E igual Touya. Solo que no hay manera de que ambos se percataran de lo que pensaban. _

_-¿En serio, papá? No recuerdo a nadie europea que conozcamos… - Mirando a Touya en buscas de pistas. –Mas que conozcamos y que tu te hayas reencontrado. Sonomi la conocemos de toda la vida…_

_-¿Sonomi? No. No se trata de la madre de Tomoyo.- Dice Fujitaka no sorprendido que su hija llegara a esa conclusión sino que jamás se lo habría propuesto a si mismo._

_-¡No puedo creerte! – dice Touya precipitándose y poniéndose de pie. _

_Fujitaka ya se imagina lo que piensa su hijo: de todas maneras, su mente siempre ha sido más ágil para llegar a conclusiones rápidamente. _

_-Calma, Touya. _

_-¿Hermano? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Conoces a esa mujer? _

_-¡Ahora todo tiene una lógica espeluznante! – Dice el mayor de los Kinomoto caminando hasta su padre. - ¡Tu lo sabes! ¡Lo sabias! Por eso me mira de aquella manera… _

_-¿Qué pasa Touya? ¿Sabes de qué habla papá? Me estás asustando – dice y Shaoran busca su mano para aferrarla con firmeza, como si tratara de ayudarle de aquella manera. _

_-Se trata de Elizabeth Hiragizawa. – Dice Fujitaka adelantándose a su hijo – La madre de Eriol y... _

_-Hideoshi – dice Shaoran bajando la mirada y comprendiendo muchas cosas de una manera peligrosa para su salud. O al menos su conciencia. Aferra aun con más fuerza la mano de su esposa. _

_-¿Hideoshi? – Pregunta Touya con una acidez en su tono de voz que da a comprender que no quiere en parte saber la respuesta. _

_-Nos vimos. – dice Fujitaka iniciando su narración- un tiempo atrás… _

_-Un momento. Hideoshi es menor que Eriol – Dice Sakura ahora captando perceptivamente algo. –Es menor que Touya incluso…_

_-Escuchen: Siempre quise a su madre. La amé con locura mientras vivió. Y después de muerta, he respetado su memoria y hasta ahora, jamás cruzó por mi mente casarme de nuevo. Pero esto pasó antes de que nacieras incluso, Sakura. – Hace una pausa para poner en orden sus ideas y explicar. - Por un tiempo, su madre estuvo viajando contigo. –Ahí observando a Touya.- Saben que cuando la conocí además de tener mucho dinero, trabajó como modelo. Durante nuestro matrimonio le ofrecieron un contrato muy lucrativo. En viaje de negocios. Modeló por un tiempo luego de tu nacimiento, Touya. Estuvimos por espacio de cuatro años viviendo vidas totalmente separadas. Me ofrecieron la oportunidad de vivir dos años en Londres nuevamente. A afianzar mi especialidad como Antropólogo de vestigios del occidente. Durante esos dos años me encontré con Beth nuevamente y… _

_-¡Me niego a escuchar esto! – Dice Sakura poniéndose de pie y casi cayéndose a sus espaldas por el peso de su estomago. - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creer lo que me vas a decir! _

_-Sakura, calma. – pide Shaoran consciente que Sakura no esta en condiciones de alterarse estando tan avanzado su embarazo. _

_-Beth nunca se comunicó conmigo. – insiste Fujitaka. – Jamás me contactó diciéndome que estaba embarazada o que tenía un hijo. Después de todo solo estuvimos juntos apenas un par de veces. Ella temía que su esposo se enterara o su familia- Dice Fujitaka hablando con lentitud para que sus hijos comprendiesen sus circunstancias.- Simplemente nosotros nos olvidamos de aquel encuentro. No la volví a contactar en todos estos años. Beth y yo nos separamos. Ella volvió a su vida marital. Yo concluí la especialidad y volví a Japón. _

_-¿Mi madre lo supo? – Pregunta Touya con un dejo de voz frío y distante. No observa a su padre. _

_-Si. – Sorprende a ambos jóvenes y al mismo Shaoran. – Si lo supo. Le conté de Beth y que algo pasó entre nosotros en Londres que no significó nada como lo que significaba ella en mi vida… _

_-¡Ella te creyó! – dice Sakura incrédula del poco orgullo que exhibiría su madre en aquellos instantes. _

_-Yo la amaba- dice Fujitaka –Siempre la amé en los trece años que estuvimos casados. Jamás lo dudes Sakura. _

_-Tú y la madre de Eriol- dice Sakura con lágrimas en sus mejillas.- Tuvieron un amorío cuando estaban casados. _

_-La quise mucho. Estaba muy enamorado de ella y ella me dejó. Luego sentía una soledad enorme y estaba en Londres y nos vimos… en estos años jamás hemos entrado en contacto. Incluso cuando ella enviudó, jamás me llamó. Tampoco la llamé a ella. _

_-¡Es mejor que ya no sigas!_

_-Solo hasta unos meses atrás… un poco antes que ustedes dos se conocieran, fue que me volví a reencontrar con ella. Ella te identificó como mi hija pero no estaba segura. Después de todo mi apellido… _

_-Creo que es mejor que no continúes. – dice Sakura con su voz ahogada y mirando a su esposo dice. – Quiero irme… _

_-Sakura… _

_-Quiero irme. – dice Sakura ya con las lagrimas de la rabia y el sentimiento de traición sobre su rostro. –Shaoran… - Dice caminando adelante y siendo seguida por su esposo quien intercambia miradas con el padre y el hermano de la chica. _

-Aun no lo perdonas. Dices que lo perdonas pero no lo has hecho – dice Shaoran despertándola de sus recuerdos.

-Tengo derecho a tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Te imaginas que habría pasado si en verdad Beth le hubiera llamado y le hubiera dicho que era padre de Hideoshi? Mi padre…

-No sabes si en verdad pudo haber dejado a tu madre Sakura. –Dice Shaoran conociendo la historia completa e imaginándose lo que Sakura piensa. El y Fujitaka hablaron después de aquello y conoce la historia completa. – Y por el otro lado, te recuerdo que estabas tan enojada con él que no le avisaste cuando nacía Yelan. Se entristeció mucho cuando le llamé para darle la noticia y no le habías dicho nada.

Sakura se ha negado en tres años en escuchar sus razones o sus explicaciones.

Simplemente actúa como si aquello no hubiera pasado.

Pero su trato con su padre, jamás ha sido el mismo de antes. Lo tolera y le sonríe en las celebraciones. Pero su relación ha cambiado.

Y Fujitaka lo sabe y lo lamenta.

-No hablemos de esto que me pone de mal humor – afirma Sakura con un gesto de voz acido. Siempre le ha molestado tocar ese tema. Incluso es tan vergonzoso para ella que en esos tres años solo lo habló una sola vez con Tomoyo y mas nunca. Más porque a ella le tocó escuchar la misma historia departe de Beth.

-Me da pena por la señora Sonomi – dice Shaoran bajito – Se notaba que tenía sentimientos encontrados por tu padre.

-Nunca lo demostró. Siempre vivía atacándolo porque se casó con su prima favorita y también cuando tenía dieciséis años. – Sacude su cabeza para añadir- Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso.

En aquel momento su móvil suena estando dentro de su pequeño bolso. Extrañada lo toma para notar que con gran sorpresa se trata del identificador de llamadas proveniente de la casa Kinomoto en Londres. La vieja mansión Hiragizawa fue vendida cuando Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron a Londres como esposos y Beth decidió mudarse a un pequeño pero exclusivo apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Contestaras? – Pregunta Shaoran al tercer repique. Sakura niega con su cabeza y apaga el timbre.

Shaoran suspira resignado: Tan cabezotas como siempre. Su esposa tiene un temperamento y un nivel de testarudez exorbitantes.

Pero en un segundo el teléfono de Sakura comienza a repicar de nuevo. Sakura levanta el aparato y dice – Es del móvil de Tomoyo… - sonriendo al recordar a su amiga quien en cualquier momento tendría a su nuevo bebe- ¿Tomoyo? Ahora mismo íbamos a… ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta sorprendida y no lo esconde. - ¿Cuándo paso?

Ahí Shaoran presta atención mirando de reojo a su esposa con el aparato en la mano. Ella conserva un silencio sepulcral solo escuchando a su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-Entiendo… no, no. – dice con presteza. – Iremos allá. Si, inmediatamente. Si, dile a mi papá. – ahí colgando la llamada y observando el aparato.

-¿Todo bien?

Sakura niega con su rostro mirando solo el móvil. Luego de unos momentos dice – Hideoshi está muerto.

Shaoran respira profundo y escucha aquella declaración. Luego de unos minutos de silencio pregunta.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Sakura se encoge de hombros para decir con un tono de voz desanimado – Ir a Londres. Tenemos que. Es decir…

-No esperaría menos de ti, amor. – Dice Li tomando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y dice – Llama al hangar. Diles que preparen el avión. – Tomando el primer giro a la izquierda. – Llama a Sonomi también. Que no se nos quede esperando.

-¿Qué hacemos con los niños? – Pregunta Sakura dubitativa. -¿Nos los llevamos a Londres?

-Fuutie no esta aquí. Creo que es mejor que llamemos a tu hermano. El podrá cuidarlos.

-Touya seguro querrá ir, Shaoran. – Dice Sakura dubitativa. – Pero no es ambiente para ir con ellos.

-Creo que es perfecto que ellos vayan– Dice el varón sorprendiendo a su esposa. –Animarán un poco a Beth y por supuesto que tu padre quiere verlos. No ha visto a Tian-Shi desde que nació.

Sakura no asiente pero comprende lo que Shaoran le dice. De todas maneras desde aquella horrible revelación de su parentesco con Hideoshi, eran pocas las ocasiones que coinciden con el padre de la mujer.

* * *

La casa de Eriol Hiragizawa fue el punto de encuentro. Cuarenta y ocho horas después, el funeral de Hideoshi se realizo aquella mañana luego que el cuerpo fuera traído de La Toscana, donde el sujeto ha muerto en un accidente de coche.

Todas las personas visten de negro y mientras la mayor aglomeración de personas ocurre en los jardines de la casa, cuya ironía es clara por los colores del cielo despejado y sol brillante pese al ambiente de tristeza que hay en la mayoría de los rostros que conservan ciertos recuerdos "amables" del difunto, no así el "hermano" del sujeto quien se refugia en la biblioteca de su casa alejado del murmullo de los presentes.

La puerta se abre sin siquiera ser tocada para pedir permiso. Avanzando con unos pequeños tacones de apenas media pulgada, su esposa se aproxima con un plato conteniendo algunos bocadillos y una servilleta. Dice con voz tenue – Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Eriol niega con su rostro y no tiene sus gafas puestas. Pero el pañuelo en su mano le confirma a su esposa que estuvo llorando.

-Touya no vino – Dice Tomoyo distraídamente para hacerle conversación. Deja el plato en la mesilla más cercana a ambos.

-No creo que quisiera ser el centro de la atención ante toda esa situación. – Finalmente dice el sujeto. Tomoyo no escuchaba su voz desde que leyó el panegírico dirigido a su hermano ante su tumba. – No lo culpo. Además Misa no está para viajar y él no iba a dejarla sola. – Ahí observando a su esposa con interés. - A propósito ¿Comiste algo?

-No tengo mucho apetito.

Tomoyo se sienta en el descanso para brazos de aquel sillón de terciopelo rojo y orejeras. Eriol no rechaza su cercanía y aferra su mano.

-Shaoran te busca. – Dice Tomoyo con gentileza acariciando su estomago: Tiene seis meses de embarazo. – Le dije que vendría por ti. –hesita un segundo- Y tu madre…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eriol: estoy preocupada por ella. Sigue en la habitación de invitados. –Niega con su rostro – se niega a ver a nadie. Está muy mal.

-Se siente culpable.

-No tanto como el señor Kinomoto. Creo que le diré al Dr. Masterson que está en el jardín que revise a tu mamá. Tal vez le recete algo para dormir. – Dice la mujer sonando sumamente preocupada. – Ademas… - en aquellos momentos unos toques a la puerta atraen la mirada de Tomoyo.

-Disculpe señora. Pero la Señorita Kaho Mitzuki está aquí… - Explica la doncella al ingresar segundos después.

Tomoyo se irgue en la silla y se pone en alerta al mismo tiempo que dice. – Entiendo. Dígale que la veré en el salón.

-Quiere hablar con el señor Hiragizawa, si es posible.- Corrige la mucama.

-Está bien. Que pase. – dice Eriol. Tomoyo se incorpora con dificultad y le hace una última mirada a su esposo antes de que Kaho ingrese al lugar.

-Iré a ver como está tu mamá.

Asiente agradeciendo en silencio su atención y añade.- Mira haber si logras que coma o tome algo.

Tomoyo asiente sintiéndose molesta ante la presencia de Kaho en su casa. Una vez la mujer hace acto de aparición ella y Tomoyo intercambian un par de miradas frías. Tomoyo no confía en Kaho. No lo ha hecho en aquellos tres años de "Fría cordialidad" entre ambas mujeres y Beth siendo pariente de la pequeña Naomi la pequeña de Kaho y Hideoshi.

Kaho Mitzuki no es el modelo maternal; nunca lo ha sido. Tampoco ha tenido hijos y su relación con su hija es menos afectiva. Por el momento la niña es mas apegada a la niñera y el servicio que Kaho posee en su lujoso apartamento (se mudó de casa de sus padres desde el nacimiento de Naomi) y su relación con sus padres es "políticamente correcta" pero nada mas.

Con un poco mas de arrugas (que ha tratado de ocultar con cirugía) hace acto de aparición una mujer que físicamente pareciera que los años no le corren por arriba. Aunque está con veinte libras menos de la última vez que le vio (en un acto de caridad acompañada de su nuevo representante), tiene unas notables ojeras que trató de esconder con mucha base de maquillaje.

Ahora como actriz de una popular telenovela británica Kaho Mitzuki, dejó su carrera de pasarela hace dos años y hace comerciales de productos de cosmética y se enfoca en su carrera como actriz de la pantalla chica aunque no ha sido nominada a ningún premio por actriz de reparto.

Viste una sobria vestimenta gris y cuando se encuentra delante de Eriol, este se pone de pie y recibe un sonoro beso departe de la mujer a pesar que este solo se puso de pie por mera caballerosidad. Su perfume un tanto fuerte para el gusto de Eriol, le hace recordar que fue un estúpido como Hideoshi por creer en una mujer como aquella.

¡Parecen siglos de la última vez que se sintió atraído por aquella mujer!

-Aunque no lo creas, lamento mucho la muerte de Hideoshi – Dice Kaho mientras Eriol observa sus cabellos mas cortos que cuando lo usaba en su juventud. –Vengo a ti, porque pretendía confrontar a Hideoshi una vez regresara de su viaje…- ahí entrecortándose la voz. Ambos toman asiento por solicitud silenciosa del caballero de ojos azules.

-¿Que querías con él?

-He recibido una oferta. – Dice con rapidez recuperándose de su supuesto "lapso" ante la mención de Hideoshi.- Para un proyecto cinematográfico en Tailandia. Estoy más que entusiasmada con el proyecto. Pensaba darle la custodia de Naomi a Hideoshi.

Eriol cerró los ojos pidiendo al cielo paciencia y recordándose a si mismo que era una mujer.

-Según tengo entendido Naomi es cuidada por una de las mejores institutrices de la nación, Kaho. Incluso, sino estoy mal, ella también cuida de ti cuando tienes tus recaídas toxicas y te encuentra ahogada en tu propio vomito en el baño de tu apartamento.

Kaho se puso de pie súbitamente y muestra su indignación al decir. - ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Acaso no te dije que dejaras de espiarme!? ¡Con un demonio, no soy una niña pequeña!

-Debo de recordarte que es Naomi quien me importa, no tu.

Kaho sonríe con sorna para decir. – Increíble que te dediques a cuidar la hija de aquellos que te lastimaron.

-No soy masoquista- Dice Eriol poniéndose de pie también – Lo hago por Beth. Es su nieta.

-Exacto. Por ello no me he largado con la niña a Tailandia sin decirle nada a ella. Quería que Hideoshi se quedara con la niña. Incluso dejarle mi casa si quería.

-Eres una adicta, Kaho. Hidoeshi murió conduciendo en estado de total embriaguez. Según tengo entendido el estudio te ha amenazado con demandarte por incumplimiento de contrato sino entras a un centro de ayuda con tus vicios. Es por ello que quería darle a Naomi a Hideoshi. Pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué no con tus padres?

Tal vez fue el cansancio o tal vez no, pero Eriol vio una chispa de luz en la mirada de Kaho y al mismo tiempo de desesperanza al hombre mencionar aquella alternativa.

-Apenas sobreviví yo al hogar de mis padres- Dice con acidez y negando a ver esos ojos añiles que no comprendían su actitud. Nunca lo hicieron.

Eriol mantuvo silencio por un instante, escuchando las conversaciones y murmullos de las personas en el jardín entrar por la ventana entreabierta.

-Beth puede encargarse de ella- dice Eriol. –Pero no ahora.

-Me lo imagino. Fuera de todo lo que él les hizo a ustedes… es increíble que aun lo quieran. O que Beth adore a la niña. –Hesitando proseguir añade- incluso, con todo lo que hice yo.

Eriol sube sus cejas, sorprendido que aquella mujer, Kaho Mitzuki, entendiera lo que alguna vez pudo hacerles a aquellos que estuvieron a su alrededor. Del enorme bolso que lleva consigo, extrae unos papeles doblados y los extiende a Eriol.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Los documentos legales… renunciando a Naomi. – Dice sorprendiéndole y Eriol extiende su mano.- Se que, no puedo pedirte que cuides de ella. Creo que Beth y su esposo harán buen trabajo criando a la niña.

* * *

El móvil del sujeto sonó cuando observa a su esposa aproximarse a su Yelan quien juega con una pequeña que se apareció al lado de una mujer y la deja allí bajo el olmo cerca de unos bancos de piedra. Suponiendo que es de la Empresa, contesta y dice.- Aquí Li.

-_Xiao Lang_- dice la voz conocida con gentileza y su memoria va a recuerdos de su infancia y luego a la última vez que conversó con aquel hombre. _- ¿Cómo estás? _

-Estos no son momentos para charlar. –Dice Shaoran un tanto distante y desconfiado al hombre. No le culpa por nada de lo ocurrido entre sus progenitores y el hecho que su madre se enamorara de él. –Estoy en Londres… el hermano de un amigo murió.

_-No puedes seguir evitándome por siempre Xiao Lang_. – Dice el hombre y Shaoran mira a su esposa e hija en la distancia. _– Dijiste que me perdonabas. Pero creo que lo hiciste más por presión de tu esposa que otra razón. Ella estaba presente cuando nos reencontramos después de la muerte de Hien ¿recuerdas? _

Shaoran lo recuerda perfectamente. Fue precisamente después de su luna de miel que Sakura y él retornaron a sus obligaciones laborales. Sakura estaba muy consternada por lo ocurrido con Fujitaka y Beth y aunque se negaba a hablar del asunto, para su esposo fue muy notorio que ella estaba preocupada y furiosa.

… muy enojada.

Pero su encuentro con quien llamó "Tío" prácticamente toda su vida, le hizo comprender por un momento estar en los zapatos de Sakura. Hien Li mientras vivió le pidió que perdonara al sujeto; él mismo no le guardó rencor. Pero él no podía decir lo mismo.

Fue un secreto que Su madre y él encargaron de esconderle por años. Y luego de la muerte de Ieran, el sujeto nunca le reveló nada.

_-Solo quiero reunirme contigo. Hijo- a Shaoran le llamó la atención aquel adjetivo- Aunque no lo creas, siempre respeté a tu padre. Lo que pasó años atrás no lo quisimos ninguno de nosotros, pero pasó. Quisiera al menos que me dieras la oportunidad de conocer a tus hijos. Es todo lo que pido. _

Shaoran guardó silencio sintiéndose culpable. Él mismo era el único culpable que a estas alturas, aun aquel hombre no conociera a su familia. Y es que Shaoran ha tratado de mantener su vida privada y sus hijos lejos de todos los medios y por supuesto también lejos de ese hombre.

Pero sus justificaciones no son tan fuertes como antes; Shaoran no siente la misma desconfianza como años atrás. Tal como cuando se enteró de labios de Hien la historia tras sus padres y aquel sujeto que por años, fungió como amigo de la familia.

¿Qué justificación tiene ahora? "Ninguna" Pensó para si mismo mientras observa sus zapatos negros como si fuera un chiquillo en falta.

_-Tendré que hablarlo con Sakura- Dice Shaoran sintiéndose fatal. –Te llamaré tan pronto lleguemos de Londres. _

_-Gracias Xiao Lang. Y créeme: Si nunca te dije nada es porque quise respetar el silencio de tu padre y el honor de tu madre. _

-Te lo agradezco… por mi madre, me refiero.

_-Te pareces físicamente a Hien, Xiao Lang. Pero créeme, te pareces más a tu madre de lo que jamás pensaste. _

-Hablaremos luego – dice Shaoran colgando la llamada y ahora levantando la mirada al escuchar las carcajadas inocentes de su hija y su amiga: ¡Pobres chicas! Ellas aun no entienden lo que es un velorio.

* * *

Cuando finalmente Eriol estuvo dispuesto a hablar, aun piensa en las palabras de Kaho "…Renunciando a Naomi" ¡El jamás podría renunciar a uno de sus hijos! ¡Tampoco Tomoyo! ¿Qué clase de mujer es aquella? Cuando finalmente dice.-Ella te necesita a ti.

-No soy material para ser madre. – Dice Kaho sorprendida de que Eriol si quiera recomendara que ella continuara cuidando de la pequeña. Añade – Se parece a ustedes… enormes ojos azules, pelo negro intenso. Sino hubiera salido de mis entrañas…- ahí corta lo que iba a decir.- No puedo ser madre. No soy lo que se necesita… -Negando a la par con su cabeza.

Eriol permanece en silencio y a Kaho le ofende su mirada (casi de compasión), recomponiéndose y con actitud desafiante añade.- Deja de mirarme así. Esa niña prácticamente ha sido un estorbo para mí. Una molestia. Hideoshi jamás mostró un interés genuino por ella y honestamente necesito estar sola.

Eriol escucha sus palabras y siente aun más compasión por aquella mujer que saca un espejito de su bolso y comienza a arreglar el rimel de sus ojos y revisa con esmero su maquillaje.

-Trae a la niña esta tarde Kaho. Procuraré que le preparen una habitación. Mañana veré como compramos una nueva cuna para ella.

-¿De que hablas? La niña está aquí – dice con simpleza sorprendiendo al sujeto - ¿Qué esperabas Eriol? No soporto un instante más con esta niña. Está en el jardín jugando con otros niños y al cuidado de su nana. Sus maletas están en el recibidor. Es mejor hacer esta transacción lo menos dolorosa posible.

-¿Transacción? ¿Menos dolorosa, para quién? – Pregunta ahora incrédulo y bastante alterado.- Mi madre no está en condiciones de cuidar a ella por el momento.¡Y no hables de Naomi comos si se tratara de un negocio de bienes raíces! ¡Es un ser humano!

Viniste a imponernos a tu hija a mi esposa y a mí.

-A tu esposa no le molestan los niños –dice ella incomprendiendo porque su actitud cambia a una discrepancia total –Si la vives embarazando… no se que hace ella con tantos niños- encogiéndose de hombros. Eriol en una actitud sorpresiva, la toma por el brazo apretándole con firmeza- ¡Ay! ¡Eriol, suéltame!

-Déjame dejarte una cosa clara Kaho: a mi esposa o mis hijos, no los tomes en tu boca. Soy compasivo contigo no porque sienta algo por ti mas que una profunda pena; lo quiera o no, Naomi es mi sobrina y no la dejaré desamparada. Pero si te metes conmigo o con mi familia, juro que necesitarás esconderte en el mismísimo infierno para no sentir mi ira.

Kaho palideció ante sus palabras. Una vez el varón comprendió que sus palabras fueron entendidas por la mujer, la soltó y esta retrocedió tambaleándose. Eriol por un instante sintió el fuerte aroma de alcohol que sale de su boca.

Kaho se marchó sin despedirse y Eriol salió tras ella para encontrarse cara a cara con su esposa a quien le abrazó sin muchos rodeos y buscó consuelo en su aferre y la tibieza de su figura. Tomoyo no necesitaba mucho para saber que como siempre, sus intercambios con Kaho Mitzuki siempre iban de mal en peor.

Es por ello que siempre han coincidido en no encontrase en muchos eventos en los que tuviera que intercambiar mas de dos palabras.

Eriol se separó de su esposa y esta le miró a los ojos; en muda respuesta a su pregunta dijo.- Estoy bien.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio y tomó su mano diciéndole –Sakura y los demás están aquí. Vamos. – guiándolo del brazo al exterior del patio.

* * *

Sakura está con su hija y la otra niña quienes juegan bajo el enorme olmo del jardín de la casa Hiragizawa, escucha los pasos aproximándose a sus espaldas. Son varios pasos y escucha a una mujer dar instrucciones rápidamente en británico. Se incorpora de la mano de las dos pequeñas, desconociendo a la astuta chiquilla que invitó a su hija mayor a jugar a las muñecas bajo el olmo. Sakura se aproximó y desconociendo quien era la niña comenzó a jugar con ambas en espera de no tener que confrontar a su padre.

Desde el funeral, lo ha estado evitando. Sakura se incorpora a medida que las voces se hacen más cercanas y da la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Kaho Mitzuki y escucha cuando la pequeña que juega con su hija grita.- ¡Mamá, mamá!

Sakura incrédula, ve a la mujer que no toma a su hija del suelo a pesar que esta le extiende los brazos para que la cargue. Kaho se queda estudiando a la pequeña de la mano de Sakura y Sakura, a la mujer a quien tanto daño le ocasionó tres años antes.

Las miradas entre ambas mujeres son de desafío, intolerancia, desprecio y desdén. Kaho aun no hace caso a su pequeña quien insiste que le suba a sus brazos.

Solo se conforma en observar a Sakura: y a la niña en sus brazos.

-La hija de Li, supongo. – Dice por todo saludo.

Sakura frunce el ceño mucho mas diciendo con autoridad- No hay duda de ello. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eso a ti no te importa.- Añadiendo.- Naomi es hija de Hideoshi.

-No tienes que decírmelo. Aunque no lo sabía cuando jugaba con ella y mi hija.

Kaho sonríe con desdén diciendo – Eres una tonta. – Sorprendiéndole que aun insista en hacerle la vida imposible como tres años atrás. –Que te hayas embarazado de él no quiere decir que lo retengas a tu lado. Aunque han pasado tres años, te felicito.

-Será mejor que te tragues tus palabras- Dice Sakura con prevención y mirando a Kaho con violencia. – Respeto a mi hija y a la tuya pero no te respeto a ti, Mitzuki.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Pelear conmigo? ¿Aquí, en público? Ay Sakurita, no pensé que llegarías a tanto… avergonzar a tus hijos… a tu esposo… - Con una sonrisa frívola y orgullosa.

Sakura respira agitadamente y su rostro esta hinchado de la ira. Observa una vez mas a la niña que pide la atención de su madre y se aleja ante la risa socarrona de su antigua enemiga. Kaho las ve alejarse por el jardín y pronto la sonrisa se le borra y la mirada de desprecio a la Esposa de Shaoran, para mostrar un rastro de humanidad y de envidia hacía la ojiverde.

¡Porque la despreciaba por tener la vida que ella siempre quiso para si!

Ya a solas con la británica, Kaho observa a su hija unos instantes y se agacha para enderezar su vestido y decirle. - ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? – Viendo a la chiquilla de pecas en su rostro y profundos ojos azules asentir dubitativamente.- Tienes que obedecer a tus tíos en todo lo que digan. – añade acicalando sus cabellos que terminan en bucles de color negro intenso. –Trata de no causarles problemas. Cuando llegue el momento, probablemente tu abuela te lleve a vivir con ella y su esposo. – Suaviza el tono de su voz al ver la inseguridad de la chiquilla cuyos ojos comienzan a embargarse de lagrimas- Son buenas personas. Lo sabes… ¿Conoces a tu abuela Beth? Ella siempre te lleva muñecas y juguetes a la casa.

-¿Dónde tu irás?

-Tengo que trabajar fuera del país. – Mirando a la institutriz añade. – La Señora Robertson cuidará de ti por un tiempo. Luego te tocará una institutriz indicada por ellos.

-¡Quiero ir contigo! ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

-¡Basta Naomi! – Dice Kaho callándola en un instante y también sobresaltándola. – Actúas como un bebé. – Sujetándola por los brazos. – Ellos sabrán cuidar de ti. Yo ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de cuidar de ti. No puedo confiar en que no te pasará nada si yo misma no se donde estoy parada ahora mismo. Necesito mejorar…estoy enferma- insiste bajando el tono de su voz- Te dejo con ellos porque se que harán un buen trabajo. Yo no puedo… ya no más. – secando las lagrimas del rostro de la pequeña con sus dedos e incorporándose después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso, Kaho se devuelve en sus pasos de regreso a la casa y con la llorosa mirada de su hija viéndole por última vez.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo conversan discretamente en el saloncito anexo que sirve de sala de juegos para los menores Hiragizawa. Ahora mismo duermen la siesta mientras que Yelan, está haciéndole compañía a Fujitaka y a Beth. Ten-Shi se quedó bajo el cuidado de Touya y Misa.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Que terrible mujer!- Dice Sakura una vez Tomoyo la pone al tanto de toda la información que le suministrara una vez Kaho salió de la casa. - ¿Cómo es posible que esa pequeña pague todos los errores de sus padres?

-Naomi pronto olvidará a Kaho. – Dice Tomoyo – Los documentos según le has echado un vistazo Eriol y su abogado, son permanentes, dándole la custodia a Beth. Ella no está ahora mismo en condiciones de cuidar a la pequeña.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! Que precariedad para ti. Apenas si puedes con tus dos pequeños. Estás esperando el tercero… ¿Qué harás?

-Hasta que Beth esté en condiciones de cuidar de ella, supongo que vivirá aquí. – Sorprendiendo a Sakura- no me molesta. Es nuestra sobrina. –y hesita para añadir.- Tuya también.

La mirada de Sakura cambia a cierta molestia ante su comentario. Tomoyo guarda silencio por un instante. Sakura finalmente dice- No tengo nada en contra de la pequeña. No es su culpa.

-Es una niña muy dulce.

-Para el tipo de madre que tiene, por supuesto.

-¡Sakura! Naomi no sabe la clase de madre que tiene. Apenas es una pequeña de dos años. No pretendo tampoco decírselo. Ni tampoco Eriol. Tu encuentro con Kaho solo demuestra lo poco que ella es como mujer. Tiene la mente de una mujer malcriada y prepotente. Y rebajarte a su mismo nivel no hubiera resuelto nada.

-¡Claro que lo se! no iba a abofetearla ni nada por el estilo – haciendo un puchero algo inmaduro para su edad- aunque ganas no me faltaron. –ocasionando una sonrisa divertida departe de la mujer delante de ella. -¿Cómo está Eriol?

Tomoyo se encoge de hombros. – Es difícil decirte. No se por quien está mas triste si por la muerte de Hideoshi o por su madre.

Sakura iba a responder cuando su gentil mirada cambia radicalmente. Tomoyo observa a sus espaldas (Está de espaldas a la entrada) y nota la alta figura de Fujitaka observándoles con interés.

Más a Sakura.

-No quise interrumpirles. Tomoyo: Eriol pide por ti. Está despidiendo a los últimos invitados al velorio.

Tomoyo asiente mirando con compasión a su mejor amiga a quien le dice con los labios "Compórtate" antes de salir y dejar al par a solas.

-Gracias por venir. –dice el padre de la chica. Sakura nota que tiene más canas en su cabeza y unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro tras las familiares gafas de color negras.

-Lo hice por Eriol y Tomoyo. – Dice la chica fríamente. -¿Dónde está Yelan?

-Con Beth. - Fujitaka deja caer los hombros en señal de derrota.- Sakura, hija ¿Cuándo dejarás ir tu rencor conmigo? Nunca te obré mal a ti hija.

-¡Obraste mal con mi madre!-Dice bajando su voz porque los chicos Hiraguizawa duermen a pocos pies de ellos.

-Tu madre jamás me condenó por mis errores. Y si decidí contarles a ustedes la verdad, es porque pensé que la aceptarían. – Dice con firmeza- ¿Sabes lo fácil que pudo haber sido para nosotros haberles escondido nuestra relación?

-Difícil cuando Hideoshi es tan parecido físicamente a Touya… al menos, era.

Sakura permanece a la defensiva y con los brazos cruzados. Y para Fujitaka no es fácil acercarse a su única hija. La observa por instantes como si tratara de buscar en ella lo que queda de aquella niña a quien enseñó a montar bicicleta a jugar baloncesto o a cocinar.

-Se que no puedo exigir el perdón total. Pero al menos, que lo intentarás hija. No sabes como me destruye tu actitud. – Dice atrayendo la mirada de su hija. Su voz suena compungida y muy arrepentida. – No quiero que sigas con esta amargura a mi o a Beth. Ella no tiene culpa de esto. Y ahora, mas que nunca necesita de su familia. Y todos nosotros somos su familia.

Fujitaka no espera respuesta. Sale del salón con camino a los pisos superiores para ver a su esposa quien sigue recostada. La voz de Sakura llamándole atrae su atención. -¡Espera! – se detiene de subir las escaleras. La mirada de Sakura ha cambiado un poco para mostrarse un poco más "Cercana" a lo que ella dice- De acuerdo. No significa que acepto y perdono lo que hiciste. Pero trataré de… comprender. – Sonriendo sutil y cortésmente. –Touya incluso ha perdonado tu error. Pero comprende que amé a mi mamá. Touya la adoró mientras vivió y en nosotros no cabe el hecho que alguna vez, tal vez pudiste querer a alguien mas… que te enamoraste de alguien mas.

-Así fue.

-Para nosotros, es sagrado el matrimonio. Siempre has sido nuestro modelo a seguir. Siempre me enorgullecí del tipo de relación que llevaste con nuestra madre y lo tomé como modelo a seguir. Es difícil para mí… -Ahí entrecortándose su voz.

-.Está bien Sakura. Lo comprendo. Entiendo lo que me quieres decir hija. Y me conformo simplemente, con eso- Después de eso, continua ascendiendo a los pisos superiores ante la mirada de Sakura. Sakura lo sigue y para su sorpresa no entra a la habitación que es de Beth. Sigue mas allá encerrándose en uno de los otros saloncitos de la casa… sabe (o sospecha que tiene que estar a solas).

"Mejor" Piensa la ojiverde quien con paso decidido sigue el pasillo hasta otra de las habitaciones conocida como una de las habitaciones de invitados. Abre la puerta despacio para encontrar a Beth sentada en la cama con Yelan entre sus brazos y delante de ellas un álbum de fotos.

Beth palidece al reconocer a la mujer quien entra con paso decidido hasta donde se encuentran. Yelan se ve muy cómoda observando las fotos.

-Le mostraba fotos de la infancia de los chicos- Dice Beth por saludo. Sus ojos una vez Sakura se aproxima están rojos de llorar. Se notan desesperanzados y fríos. Sus labios están resecos.

-Si quieres puedo llevármela. Para que descanses. –Añade con gentileza. Beth la observa un instante.

-No, no. me ha servido de distracción. – Haciendo una señal a las viejas fotografías. Sakura se aproxima viendo las imágenes que están esparcidas sobre la cama – Eriol tiene aquí un pequeño álbum de fotos que le entregué cuando me mudé. Estas son parte de las fotos.

Sakura divisa una de ambos hermanos Hiragizawa. Tendrían tal vez cinco y ocho años. La toma en sus manos notando el parecido increíble del menor con su hermano mayor. Sakura siente el estomago en la boca y suspira profundamente.

-Lamento mucho haber costado tanto dolor a ustedes- Dice Beth atrayendo su mirada. – Se cuanto se enorgullecen de la integridad de su padre. – Hesitando continuar añade- Su padre es un hombre gentil Sakura… un caballero. Jamás quiso lastimarlos a ustedes… o a su mamá.

Sakura espera un par de minutos para dejar la foto sobre la cama y mirar a su hija con profundidad para decir. - ¿Por qué no… por que no lo dejaste? ¿Al padre de Eriol?

-Teníamos problemas. Era un buen hombre…- dice suspirando y tomando la misma foto que Sakura había dejado en la cama. –Pero no lo amaba. Cuando volví a ver a Fujitaka… es como si mi interior despertara… estuvo dormido por tres años. Salimos un tiempo. No fue algo que planeamos. Y nunca hice nada para retenerlo. Nunca le conté de Hideoshi. Sabía que él me quería… me tenia afecto… pero amaba a su esposa.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta Sakura con la voz entrecortada.

-Jamás lo dudes. Fujitaka amó a tu madre – dice con firmeza- -Por ello cuando se fue, nunca lo llamé. Y para el padre de Eriol, él siempre fue el papá de Hideoshi. Jamás le revelé nada.

-¿Por miedo?

-A decepcionarlo a él. A perder a Eriol. Nunca me aventuré a esperar la respuesta de que pasaría si le contara la verdad. Él murió pensando que los dos, ambos hijos, eran suyos. Pero cuando… cuando te conocí algo dentro de mí me dijo "Llámalo" "Llámalo y averigua" Fujitaka me sacó de dudas: Su hija estaba en Londres. Cuando los vi juntos a ti y a Hideoshi, pensé que la curiosidad te haría averiguar más.

-Nunca conecté los puntos. Se que mi padre viajó mucho y aun lo hace. Pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar que el tendría un romance.

El silencio cayó entre ambas como un cubo de agua fría. Yelan comenzó a bostezar, reflejando su cansancio.

-Me la llevaré a dormir…

-¿Podrías dejarla aquí, por favor? Quiero que se quede conmigo, un poco mas.

La mirada azulada- igual a la de Eriol – fue de súplica. Y el corazón bondadoso de la ojiverde no pudo más que aprobar su solicitud por lo que Sakura se puso de pie y se retiraba de la habitación cuando de repente se voltea.

-¿Beth? – levantando la mirada de la susodicha. –Quiero que sepas… que pese a que mi padre y yo no llevamos una buena relación ahora mismo, se que él es feliz… contigo. Le haces feliz. – Hesitando- y eso me hace feliz a mi… y a mi hermano también.

Beth asiente en silencio sintiendo sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas y Sakura finalmente se retira de la habitación.

_**

* * *

**__**-Dos Meses Después.- **_

Se reúnen en Londres por el nacimiento de la pequeña de Tomoyo. En la habitación de la mujer están Sakura y Shaoran; Eriol tiene a su bebe en sus brazos mientras Tomoyo, esta recostada en sus almohadones, dice con cansancio (a pesar que han pasado un día desde el nacimiento), -Así que le dije a Eriol que era la última… y ha estado de acuerdo.

-¿Se quedan con solo tres nenes?

-¡Shaoran! Tú puedes hablar porque eres el menor de cinco. Pero creo que ya con tres es bastante. –Dice su esposa sorprendida ante su tono de decepción. -¿Acaso no recuerdas como la pasé cuando tuve a Yelan?

-Suerte que decidiste ir al hospital en el segundo. – Afirma Li – Y te gustó la anestesia.

-Además que el doctor ya me preparo para no tener más nenes. –Habla Daidouji. - El parto se complicó demasiado y pensó que era mejor solo hacer cesáreo y prepararme para no tener más hijos.

-¿Estuviste de acuerdo con eso?

-Claro que si – afirma Eriol a sus amigos. – Creo que con tres basta. Además Ikari es preciosa… es nuestro pequeño ángel. – sonríe complacido al rostro de la dormitarte bebe. – Mi princesa.

-Es cierto, es una preciosa Bebé, Eriol- Asiente Shaoran y Sakura sonríe con aspecto soñador notado por su esposo: ¿Ella no estará pensando en tener otro niño tan pronto, o si?

-Además le será perfecta para Tian-Shi. – Dice Tomoyo atrayendo las miradas de quienes le acompañan. - ¿Qué? ¡Quiero que mi pequeña se case con tu hijo Sakura! ¡No hay nadie mejor que él y todo quedará en familia!

-¿Qué? – Preguntan Sakura y Shaoran cada uno con unas sendas gotitas en sus cabezas.

-Amor, creo que es muy pronto… - dice Eriol súbitamente sorprendido.

-Lo dices actuando como padre sobre protector. Te pareces a mi madre. – Haciendo un puchero. - Definitivamente no podemos dejar la decisión tan importante como enamorarse a estos pequeños. Cometerían muchos errores.

-Los errores nos sirven para aprender Tomoyo. Déjales eso a ellos. – dice Shaoran abrazando a su esposa con ternura. – Creo que coincido con Eriol: están demasiado jóvenes para pensar en eso. Ya habrá tiempo mas adelante.

-¿Y tu madre tomoyo? Es extraño que no esté aquí.

-Vendrá luego que se instale en la casa. – Explica Eriol. – Ha llegado apenas esta mañana.

-Con el mal tiempo que hizo ayer, no pudo salir antes de Estados Unidos- Dice Tomoyo. ¡Está pensando comprar una casa de verano en Los Ángeles!

-¿Qué?

-Así como escuchan. Ha decidido comprar una casa de verano lejos de Japón. Y no ha considerado Londres. Ha encontrado unas muy buenas ofertas y cuando esté en condiciones de viajar con Ikari, quiere que vayamos todos.

Sakura sonríe con nerviosismo ante las ideas de su amiga. A lo que la de ojos amatista pregunta.- ¿Cómo está Misa?

-Aun no da a luz. Tiene dos semanas de atraso ya. Touya por supuesto está sumamente susceptible y aunque dice que es normal, detrás de ella y sin que se de cuenta, está poniendo nervioso al gineco-obstetra de la pobre mujer.- Surgiéndole dos gotas en su cabeza.

-Ese es Touya- Afirma Tomoyo sonriendo. -¿Así que esta trabajando todo el tiempo?

-Creo que es lo único que no lo vuelve loco. Incluso tiene a sus compañeros en el hospital al borde de lanzarse de un precipicio. – Dice Shaoran – Le han forzado a tomar vacaciones hasta después que nazca su hijo o hija. Pero todos conocemos a ese hombre: no ha aceptado.

-Misa dice que es niña. Dice que se llamará Minako. Y con Shinji y Tanosuke creo que es suficientes nenes por el momento.- Explica Sakura.

-No tiene forma de decirlo.

-¡Supo decirnos que esperaba un nene antes de que supiéramos que Tanosuke era niño! Créeme… Misa tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

-Y mas contenta aun que su hijo Shinji no ha tenido problemas de salud en todo este tiempo- Dice Shaoran complacido acerca de su cuasi-sobrino.

-¿Y Beth? – Pregunta Sakura distraídamente.

-Estuvo aquí con Naomi esta mañana temprano. Vendrán luego en el transcurso del día. ¿Y donde dejaron a mi pequeña Yelan?

-Se quedó en Japón con Fuutie. – Dice ahora Shaoran.- Dice que cuando volvamos, vendrá a verte.

-¡Fuutie! ¿Qué ha dicho de la situación con su esposo? – Ahí Shaoran observa a Sakura y Sakura se encoge de hombros avergonzada a lo que Tomoyo añade.- ¡No culpes a Sakura! A mi me lo contó Eriol.

-Y a mi me lo contó Fuutie. –Dice el británico-Japonés. - ¿Aun sigue con la idea de divorciarse?

-Eso es lo que nos dijo- Reveló Sakura. Shaoran muestra su inconformidad ante la decisión de su hermana y añade- Está segura que su esposo la engaña con una modelo italiana. Pero ella misma no tiene pruebas de ello.

-¡Pobre Fuutie! – Suspira Tomoyo molesta por toda aquella situación. - ¡Recuerdo la primera vez que me habló de él! Se notaba tan enamorada.

-Pues parece que la ilusión se ha desvanecido. – Contesta Eriol- Estas cosas suceden.

Todos se quedan en silencio al pensar en la joven vivaz que conocen desde tres años atrás y que hizo hasta lo imposible por ayudar a sus amigos.

-¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? – pregunta Tomoyo.

-Darles su espacio – dice Eriol- Fuutie nos colgaría si intervenimos. Además no sabemos en realidad si su esposo en verdad la engañó o no.

-Fuutie es joven – dice Shaoran sorprendiendo a su esposa y amigos.- Podrá conseguir a alguien mas. Y por lo que nos contó, ya no está tan enamorada de él. – Pensando en las palabras de su hermana- postergar lo inevitable no sería justo.

Ya instalados en su casa, Tomoyo está acurrucando a Ikari para que se duerma mientras tímidamente por la puerta entra Naomi quien vestida de pijamas se aproxima abrazando a su muñeca de trapo.

Ingenuamente y con aquellos expresivos ojos azules pregunta con un susurro al llegar al lado de Tomoyo - ¿Tía Tomoyo, cuando vuelve mi mamá?

Tomoyo la observa un instante sintiéndose fatal. Naomi pregunta todos los días por su mami y ya la pareja no sabe que responderle: hacerle promesas que no serán cumplidas acerca del retorno de Kaho es cruel. Pero es peor, decirle que para su madre tal vez ella no vale lo que espera la niña de todo corazón.

Tomoyo coloca a la bebé en el moisés que está al lado de la cama de los esposos para tomar a Naomi entre sus brazos y colocarla con ternura su espalda contra su pecho. La chica cierra sus ojos ante la sensación cálida que no cree que haya experimentado nunca con su propia madre. Al menos ella no lo recuerda.

-¿Acaso no eres feliz con nosotros aquí?

-Me gusta estar con mis primos. Y contigo… y el tío Eriol. Pero…

-Comprendo. Quieres mucho a tu mami.

-Si. Ella está enferma. Siempre está enferma.

Tomoyo siente una punzada en el corazón. Esta hermosa e inteligente niña sufre el alcoholismo de su madre. Aun así, se preocupa por ella.

-Donde está la cuidan bien – dice Tomoyo. – Tu abuela y Fujitaka se van pronto a Tebas y prometieron llevarte contigo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un sitio en el desierto. Donde vivieron unas personas hace miles de años… parte de lo que es Egipto. Es otro país muy diferente al nuestro. Hace mucho calor.

-¿En serio? ¿Mucho calor? ¿Y llueve?

-.Es muy raro que llueva. –Explica Tomoyo tranquilamente. – Fujitaka es un profesor de historia (para hacer la explicación mas clara) Te divertirás mucho con ellos. Él responderá todas tus preguntas.

-Tebas… - Dice pausadamente.- ¿Cuándo vuelva de allí, veré a mami? – Pregunta animada.

-Es posible. – Dice algo preocupada. – la chica levanta su mirada a ella para con sus ojos azules mostrarle la felicidad por aquellas palabras y una sonrisa en su boca.

-La abuela me enseñó unas fotos. De la boda tuya y de mi tío. También están muchas personas. También hay otras fotos. De la señora con quien jugué hace mucho en el jardín. La mamá de Yelan. Dice mi abuela que esa foto fue de su boda.

-Si- Dice Tomoyo pensativa. – Sakura…

-Pero gorda…

Tomoyo suelta una tímida carcajada.- Si estaba algo "Rellenita" en aquel entonces.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – Se escucha de la puerta.

-¡Tío! – Dice Naomi sonriéndole desde los brazos de Tomoyo. –Llegaste.

-Bienvenido. – dice Tomoyo también sonriéndole. - ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunta al recibir un beso departe del varón.

-Me fue bien. ¿Naomi? ¿Por qué no vas adonde los chicos y les dices que la señora Brigham les brindará unos helados en la cocina? Tu tía y yo bajaremos luego.

La chica sonrió al bajarse de la cama y correr a la puerta. Ya una vez se encuentra lejos en el pasillo Eriol mira a su esposa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo que tenía que pasar: Beth y Fujitaka son los oficiales tutores de Naomi- Dice con seriedad. –Estábamos en estos momentos terminando de firmar los documentos con el abogado de Beth.

-¿Qué pasará con el fideicomiso de Hideoshi?

-Beth quiere que Naomi sea la beneficiaria. Le he dicho que no.

-¡Eriol!

-Naomi vivirá con Beth. No necesita el fideicomiso de Hideoshi. Creo que al contrario, el fideicomiso traerá problemas. Fujitaka ha estado de acuerdo conmigo.

-No te comprendo.

-Kaho está enferma. No tiene dinero. Según supe, incluso no renovarán su contrato en la novela que trabaja y aun sigue en rehabilitación. Por el dinero de Hideoshi ella puede cometer una locura. Como venir por Naomi y pelear su custodia. Aquello lastimaría a la niña una vez le quite el dinero. Además sería un golpe muy fuerte para mi madre.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera. ¿Se atrevería?

-No sabemos con exactitud que podía como no hacer. Pero no voy a dejar las cosas al azar. Además Naomi tendrá una fuerte suma de dinero departe de Beth cuando está muera. Y por el momento, no necesita nada en casa de ella y Fujitaka. Será una niña muy feliz.

-¿Qué pasará con el dinero de Hideoshi?

-.Le propuse a Beth que lo donemos. Ella está de acuerdo.

-Me parece fantástico. – dice con una tenue sonrisa y besando sus labios. –Sabes Beth estaba mostrándole a Naomi fotos de nuestra boda. Me he acordado ahora de todas las cosas que pasaron aquel día.

-¿Es eso cierto? Pues yo me acuerdo de dos cosas en particular de ese día… - dice pasando sus manos sobre el hermoso rostro femenino- y una de ellas es después de la boda.

-¡Eriol! – dice la mujer sonrojándose intensamente y observando suspicaz a la puerta: en aquel momento se escucha las carcajadas de los gemelos con Naomi que cruzan frente a ella.

-Aun no me puedo olvidar de lo hermosa que te veías con tu traje de novia… recuerdo cada detalle del mismo…tanto como lo que usaste en nuestra primera cita.

-¿Nuestra primera cita?

-En la casa de la playa de los Li ¿Recuerdas?

Tomoyo dura unos segundos y en su mente rápidamente se desvela la imagen suya delante del espejo el día que salió con Eriol por primera vez.- No se como seguiste persistiéndome. Era tan tonta en aquel momento…

-Ya no tenemos porque pensar esos momentos… porque al final fui yo el vencedor y me llevé conmigo el tesoro que me ha hecho mas feliz en esta vida- dice el varón abrazándola con efusividad en la cama y momentos después se encuentran besándose con pasión y olvidándose que la puerta del pasillo está abierta. Tomoyo se rinde inevitablemente a los labios que tientan los suyos para abrirse paso la lengua masculina a su boca en un intercambio que cada vez más se vuelve más intenso y pasional. Tomoyo comienza lentamente a buscar por debajo de la chaqueta del varón aquellos músculos y la piel que arde a su contacto y con aquello su contacto se vuelve más exigente y febril.

-Eres tan hermosa- dice él al momento de separarse de su boca. Gana control sobre su deseo pues Tomoyo recién tuvo a su hija.- Te amo con locura. No me canso de ti…- acariciando su rostro arrebolado.

-Te amo también – dice ella acariciando su rostro: sabe que tan difícil es para Eriol el ganar control sobre su cuerpo y sabe que cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez fue una persona gentil, pasional y que perdía el control en sus brazos. Pero más aun sabe cuanto la ama. -¿Te acuerdas de nuestra boda además de la "Noche de bodas"? –ocasionando una sonrisa traviesa departe del varón. Ambos se quedaron abrazados en su lecho matrimonial mientras Ikari duerme cerca de ellos.

-Recuerdo lo hermosa que te veías. Que nuestros amigos no estaban por estar en su propia luna de miel. Recuerdo que fue la boda más moderna de la historia ¿Dónde mas has visto que el ex novio entregue a la novia a otro novio?

Tomoyo sonríe sutilmente.- Touya siempre ha sido parte de la familia. Fue un lindo detalle que no te opusieras.

-No tengo porque estar celoso de él. Cuando me aceptaste en matrimonio, supe que jamás volvería a estar celoso de ningún hombre en tu vida… porque al final yo te tendría para mí.

Tomoyo no se resiste a besar nuevamente sus labios emocionados. Después de tres hijos la pasión de ellos no disminuye con cada día que pasa. Se siente como el primer día.

-Tu vestido era muy poco tradicional para una novia japonesa. Corte europeo… de tirantes finos decorados con pedrería… tu hermoso cabello amarrado y decorado con botones de rosas y tu figura pegada a la tela… - dice pasando su mano por su figura con lentitud haciendo que la mujer cerrara sus ojos y se imaginara aquella mano cuando la recorrió desnuda por primera vez.

-Eriol…- murmura encendida y toda arrebolada.

-No hables así – dice el varón acariciando ahora su mentón -Porque yo también siento fiebre… -Haciendo que ella abra sus ojos y sus labios nuevamente hacen contacto para luego ella recostarse contra su pecho y escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón.

Y con ello, unos momentos después se quedan dormidos.

* * *

El sujeto ingresa a la casa justo cuando el reloj marca las diez de la noche. Ya los niños están dormidos desde hace rato y no puede evitar marchar a la puerta de la habitación donde el niño de dos años y su hermano mayor, duermen tranquilamente. Cierra la puerta sigilosamente para mirar a la segunda habitación la cual ya está concluida para ser la nueva habitación de su próximo hijo. Usualmente su esposa se coloca allí a leer para no molestar a sus hijos y la tranquilidad además de la excelente ventilación son una ventaja que no se tiene en la sala del departamento. No está ahí.

Retirándose su corbata camina con lentitud hasta su habitación al final del pasillo. Ingresa para no encontrarse a la mujer quien es su esposa durmiendo allí. Extrañado observa el pequeño balcón a un lado de la habitación con las puertas de cristal corredizas y no ve a nadie afuera tampoco.

Preocupado no lo piensa dos veces para ingresar al cuarto de baño y en efecto al mirar a la bañera, encuentra a su esposa…dormida.

Touya respira aliviado y se aproxima lentamente para decir con lentitud. - ¿Hola? Despierta dormilona…

La joven se despierta lentamente y pasa sus manos húmedas sobre su rostro, llenándolas de jabón y Touya procede a pasarle una pequeña toalla para que se limpie su rostro. – Llegaste. Lo siento, me quede dormida.

-No hay problema. Ha sido un largo día para ti. – Dice su esposo pensativo. Misa se voltea tenuemente a el y dice con coquetería y cierto sonrojo - ¿Sabes? Hay mucho espacio aquí para los dos…

Touya la mira un instante para notar el deseo en la mirada de la joven y él se arrodilla a su lado para aproximar su rostro al de la mujer. Dice con voz grave- Nada mas me gustaría cariño, pero creo que no es bueno para ti.

Misa lo mira con cierta confusión y se desliza en la bañera mientras con un gesto frio y distante dice con una voz igual monótona. – Comprendo… - alcanzando la toalla e incorporándose para salir de la bañera mientras Touya pronuncia su nombre y trata de tocarla. Pero ella sale del baño y se dirige a la habitación.

Touya comprende la frustración de su esposa. El mismo la comparte ¡Una mujer hermosa que desde que conoció no puede dejar de besar! Que desde que la hizo suya supo que había hecho la decisión correcta en casarse con ella. Pero su exasperación porque supera ya la lógica del tiempo para dar a luz, le tiene los nervios de punta.

¡Ni que hablar de su esposa! Sus niveles de intimidad últimamente han ido decreciendo mas porque Touya está preocupada por ella. Ella misma le dijo que el doctor le explicó que su salud no está en peligro, pero Touya la ama demasiado para arriesgar su salud o la del bebé.

Y el hecho que ella misma esta desconfiando de su físico como paso una vez dos años atrás, también es preocupante. Tsanosuke apenas tiene un añoo y cuatro meses y esperan su segundo hijo. El hecho que quisiera Misa quedar embarazada tan pronto no es del agrado de Touya. Apenas su vida toma un sentido más derecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comparte su vida e intimidad con una mujer más de dos veces.

Ama a esta mujer. Se ha desempeñado como una mujer ejemplar dirigiendo su hogar desde que se casaron. Misa descubrió que estaba embarazada con Tsanosuke apenas a un par de meses de casados.

Touya le da alcance en su habitación donde ya está con su preciosa bata de maternidad de color amarillo pastel que resaltan sus ojos cafés y ella no le observa. Solo peina sus cabellos. Los brazos masculinos le rodean posando sus manos sobre el abultado vientre.

-Lo siento. – Finalmente dice ella.

-No te preocupes. Se que lo haces (o no) porque te preocupas. Pero a veces, siento miedo de…- El besa su cuello con lentitud.

-No tienes porque tener miedo. Te amo… te amo, te amo - dice el guapo moreno contra su oído haciéndole temblar a su contacto. – Voy a ducharme… - dándole un último beso para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

¿Es tan difícil el creer las palabras del ser amado? ¡Por supuesto! Mas cuando nuestro corazón dice una cosa… pero nuestra conciencia dice otra. No es tan difícil el sentirse como arbitro de una pelea entre ambos. Pero dudar es tan fácil.

Y tan venenoso como una cobra de las mas letales. Misa suspira resignada y comprendiendo una vez mas (como le ha tocado muchas veces en su vida) que la duda está ahí; pero también ha comprendido que sus instintos casi nunca le traicionan.

"Pero si le hubiera hecho caso en aquel entonces…." Dice sintiendo un inexplicable frío en su espina y una punzada dolorosa en su vientre. Sus manos se dirigen instintivamente a su abultado estómago y suspira con comprensión de una revelación. Así mismo los recuerdos vienen a su mente como torbellino al acordarse de cómo y cuando supo en realidad que Touya la amaba.

¡Que increíble como sorpresivo fue aquello!

_Seis meses juntos. ¡Seis! Para ella es tan sorpresivo como confuso. Un hombre tan apuesto y gallardo como aquel moreno tiene mujeres prácticamente arrojándose a sus pies por su atención. Y ella lo sabe: hasta aquel momento, trabajó como su secretaria. Misa se le presentó una nueva oportunidad luego que su hijo ingresó por primera vez a la escuela en trabajar para una oficina de abogados como recepcionista. La paga es buena, el horario decente y sus jefes muy respetables por lo que le informó a Touya la oportunidad y secretamente el alivio que representaba que no trabajasen juntos. _

_Y ese alivio se concentran en dos razones particulares: Primera ¡Cela al doctor Kinomoto! Y no es para menos. Casi todas las enfermeras y el cuerpo médico viven haciéndole ojitos al par. Su relación permanece hasta aquel momento y de manera milagrosa como un secreto. Misa ha buscado la vuelta mientras trabajó con él que nadie se percatara que era su novia. Y como su trato fuera del consultorio era "Políticamente correcta y cortés" nadie tenía porque sospecharlo. Es por ello que cuando lo veía almorzar con alguna de aquellas guapas doctoras y colegas, sus nervios se crispaban._

_Y cuando estaba en sus brazos y bajo el efecto de sus brazos o su aferre, se le olvidaba por un instante que quiere matarlo para entregarse inevitablemente a la caricia de sus besos o a la sensación de pertenencia. _

_-"¿Pero cual es nuestra relación?" Pregunta para si misma mientras camina por los pasillos del concurrido hospital penando que luego de que Touya se hiciera amigo de su hijo en unas condiciones que el chico se siente muy cercano al galeno. Sin embargo jamás ha dicho una sola palabra que tipo de relación es que tienen. Se pueden besar por mucho tiempo… un día (días antes de presentar la renuncia) llegó a encontrarse sin blusa en el despacho del médico ¡no dudando que terminaría haciendo el amor con él! Por suerte, reaccionaron a tiempo y se separaron aquel día no sin antes la pobre mujer recobrar la compostura. _

_Pero en ningún momento le ha dicho que le ama. _

_Aun así Misa avanza con firmeza por el pasillo recibiendo saludos de todos los allí que le reconocen. Cuando llega a la puerta entreabierta que pertenece al despacho de Touya escucha una voz femenina decir –"No puedes hacerme esto a mi ¡Te amo!"_

_Misa se friza ahí mismo. Ella siente su corazón dar un salto con aquellas palabras que salen del despacho entreabierto. Pensando que cometió un error mira hacía arriba donde está la placa con el nombre del médico y descubre que no es un error. "Es Touya Kinomoto". Su boca se seca al instante y sus palpitaciones ya las siente en la cabeza. _

"_Lo de nosotros no debió ser. Fue un error…" Escucha la voz del médico replicar. "Vuelve con tu esposo y déjame en paz" _

_-"¿En paz? ¡En paz! Eres un maldito hipócrita. ¿Con cuales de esas mujeres estás acostándote? ¡Con cuales! ¡Por algo me rechazas… por algo no me quieres a mi ya!"_

_-"Nunca te quise" – Afirma el sujeto con seriedad. –"¿Acaso no entiendes que fuiste una mera distracción? Puedo tener a cualquiera de esas mujeres… ¡A cualquiera!"_

_Misa siente su boca abrirse de la sorpresa. Atónita siente como un dolor indescriptible invade de su pecho. ¡Maldito! ¡Como todos los hombres! Con razón nunca le ha pedido que se acostaran juntos; no por su caballerosidad ¡Es porque otra le daba lo que ella no le ofrecía! _

_Un carrito con medicamentos se cae en el pasillo esparciendo las bandejas y los medicamentos y aquel estruendo hace que el médico y su acompañante volteen a la puerta, para encontrarse con el rostro desencajado de la japonesa. Touya palidece y reacciona a levantarse de su silla cuando ella da la vuelta para marcharse velozmente de allí. _

_El médico llama su nombre, una vez, dos veces… finalmente cuando lo menciona una tercera vez, la aferra por el brazo y ella grita. - ¡Suelta! – Atrayendo la mirada de enfermeras, pacientes y otros galenos quienes observan un instante a la pareja. - ¡Maldito…! _

_-¡Cálmate puedo explicarlo! _

_-¡Explicar! ¡No quiero explicaciones! ¡Quédate con tu amante y déjame en paz! – tratando de marcharse. _

_Pero él no se lo permite. _

_-Si me permitieras un momento…- Pero ahí corta su explicación: recibe una sonora bofetada de la japonesa que le mira con ojos llenos de furia: y lágrimas. Su rostro está surcado por un sonrojo intenso. –Eso no estuvo bien…- dice por toda respuesta. _

_-¿Qué me dices de lo que Tú me haces a mi? ¡Eso acaso está bien!? – ya todos los allí presentes miran con sorpresa al par y Touya no soporta las miradas de todos y la actitud de la mujer. _

_-Cásate conmigo- dice tan de repente y en voz alta y firme para que ella dejara de pelear contra su agarre. Las enfermeras y doctoras que estaban siendo testigos de la trifulca abren sus bocas con intensidad y sus ojos salen de sus orbitas. _

_-¿Qué dijiste? _

_-Que te cases conmigo- repite con insistencia sujetándole con firmeza de las muñecas. –Estaba esperando el momento mas indicado… -Ahí recibiendo otra sonora bofetada y de la misma mujer-.¿Por que rayos hiciste eso!? _

_-¿Cómo que por que? ¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Creíste que voy a casarme contigo, sabiendo la clase de hombre que eres!? – Ahí viendo salir entre la multitud a la mujer con quien Touya parecía conversar en su despacho.- ¡Ah pero tu y ella pueden ser muy felices! Ni yo me meteré – Ahí mirando a la chica de cabellos largos castaños y vestido hasta las rodillas. – ¡Puedes quedarte con él! - Ahí mirando a Touya- Adiós._

_Pero Kinomoto no la deja ir. La sujeta aun con mas fuerza y dice con firmeza. – Ella es Naruku Akizuki. Es una amiga de la preparatoria y actriz. Nos conocemos desde hace años. Ella y yo no tenemos un romance. _

_-Ensayábamos-Explica la joven. –Touya lo conozco desde que estábamos en la preparatoria y nos tocó actuar juntos en un par de obras. Le pedí ayuda porque participo en una obra que es a beneficio del área de pediatría del hospital y mi compañero de escenas se ha enfermado. Le pedí a Touya que lo sustituyese. Hemos ensayado por tres días. _

_-¿Tres días? – ahí pregunta abochornada la mujer mirando a uno y otro. Los demás en el pasillo comprenden sus palabras porque también están ahí y les ha tocado ver toda la escena. Adquiere un rojo intenso hasta sus orejas y relaja su porte. Touya también relaja un poco su agarre. –Los días que no nos hemos visto…_

_-He estado ensayando con Nakuru. – Dice Touya. –Somos amigos, nada más. _

_La joven actriz entiende que es la hora de marcharse y pasan al lado de ambos diciéndole a Touya- Vaya que es una fiera… - guiñándole el ojo. – Encantada de conocerte.- marchándose divertida mientras las enfermeras y demás galenos se quedan atrás observando la escena. _

_-Lo que dije es en serio – dice Kinomoto atrayendo su mirada y tocando su mejilla con su mano – Quiero casarme contigo…_

_-¿En serio? _

_El sujeto asiente y un sollozo lo hace levantar la mirada del rostro de la chica hacía atrás de ella donde un grupo de enfermeras se pasan entre unas y otras pañuelos faciales y tienen lágrimas resbalándoles por el rostro. _

_Misa asiente en silencio y abraza al sujeto – llegando su cabeza apenas bajo la barbilla de este quien sonríe abrazándole con efusividad – mientras los médicos aplauden y las enfermeras lloran pero de la conmoción. _

_¡Touya Kinomoto es un hombre comprometido! _

En aquel momento Misa se incorpora saliendo bruscamente de sus recuerdos al sentir un dolor punzante en su vientre que le hace mover su mano hacía ahí. Se queda observando un instante su figura en la cama y nuevamente el dolor atraviesa su vientre y comienza a sentirse sudorosa. Respira lentamente y se incorpora previendo que ya es hora. Touya aun continúa en la ducha.

Saca la pequeña maleta que está en el armario y se coloca un abrigo sobre su ropa de dormir. La joven llama por teléfono a su madre y dice – Disculpa que te despierte ahora… pero en un rato Touya y yo iremos a dejarte a los niños…- Haciendo una pausa porque su madre le pregunta si ya es hora.- SI, ya es hora mamá.—Colgando la llamada.

Misa con toda la paciencia del mundo fue hasta la habitación de sus hijos y no le costó mucho que el mayor de ambos ayudase a incorporar al pequeño que duerme aun en su cuna. Ya con los chicos incorporados y estos sentados en la cama matrimonial estaban en fila para sorpresa de Touya quien sale ya con los pantalones de su pijama y la toalla colgada del cuello.

-¿Qué pasa? – ahí observando a su esposa con el abrigo pero algo alterada.

-Es hora…- dice con presteza e incorporándose con una mueca de dolor en su cara. – Y no creo que esperará mucho Touya.

El galeno dio un respingo al momento de que ella comenzara a hacer respiraciones de lamaze mientras él busca un pantalón que colocarse y una camisa y sus hijos comienzan a cabecear pues están rendidos del sueño.

* * *

El reloj marca las tres de la mañana. Ambos se encuentran abrazados y sintiendo el calor del otro luego de una noche pasión como muchas otras en donde sus entregas son de todo corazón y en donde experimentan sensaciones de placer indescriptibles que forman parte de sus secretos de alcoba. Escuchan el palpitar del corazón del otro y el silencio de la noche, acompañados de la penumbra les acompañan. Pese a estar agotados, permanecen despiertos pensando muchas cosas y prácticamente encerrados en sus pensamientos…

Pero que todos rondan preocupaciones parecidas.

-¿Podrías hacerlo tu, Shaoran? – Pregunta Sakura de repente cuando se quedan en silencio luego de comentar Shaoran sus miedos sobre el hecho que Tomoyo y Eriol ofrecerían a Beth cuidar y criar la hija de Hideoshi y Kaho- Después de todas las cosas que les hicieron ellos…

-Eriol y Tomoyo saben que la chiquilla es inocente, Sakura Mía- Dice susurrando mientras acaricia a la mujer en sus brazos. –Tienes que constar que Naomi es una niña que no les causa problemas. Ellos mismos te lo han dicho. Y los padres no pueden pagar los pecados de los hijos.

-Pues me parece que tarde o temprano, Kaho podría arrepentirse. – Recordando el día del funeral que se encontró con ella – No sabe mas que hacerle la vida miserable a los demás… ¿Recuerdas lo que casi…- ahí siendo callada por uno de los dedos del varón que se posan sobre sus labios.

-Ya no pienses mas en el pasado – Le solicita el varón con voz dulce. –Debemos de entender que Tomoyo y Eriol son unas personas que no guardan rencor… con nadie. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Eriol perdonó con el tiempo a su madre?

Sakura se mordió la lengua. Claro que lo hizo. Eriol siempre ha pensado que se debe de aprender y olvidar… perdonar y continuar. Nunca le guardó rencor a Hideoshi por su pasado con su hermano y tampoco les sancionó nada a sus padres, quienes en parte tuvieron la culpa que en su juventud y parte de su adultez fuera un jovenzuelo alocado y rebelde.

-Solo tenemos que recordar no parecernos a nuestros padres con sus errores. Somos padres. Aunque nuestros hijos están pequeños, podemos prepararnos ahora que tal como seamos con ellos, así ellos serán con nosotros y sus hijos en el futuro. Todo se aprende con el tiempo…

-¡Vaya que estás filosófico! – dice ella incorporándose parcialmente y mirándole en la penumbra con gesto divertido. -¿A que se debe este cambio de humor tan repentino?

-Hacerle el amor a una mujer hermosa, me ponen filosófico y bromista… - Sonrojándola -¿Acaso no has aprendido? - Shaoran dura unos segundos en decir – Perdona que no te lo dijera: pero vi a mi tío en estos días.

-Esta si que es una sorpresa. – Dice Sakura en verdad sorprendida que Shaoran no le dijera nada. - ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada del otro mundo. Está invitado para la fiesta de año nuevo en la casa.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Hiciste las paces con él. ¡Que maravilloso Shaoran! – Dice la chica besando sus labios sutilmente. –Es lo correcto. Es después de todo tu familia.

-¿Y espero que no le retires la invitación a tu padre y a Beth?

-Creo que no tengo planeado hacerlo. Beth se portó maravillosa con Yelan el poco tiempo que estuvimos en Londres para el funeral. Y ya la invité a que vengan con Naomi si lo prefieren un poco mas adelante. Pudimos hablar… un poco.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sakura. Por perdonar a tu padre.

-Tengo hambre- dice la ojiverde. – Tengo hambre…

En aquel momento el estomago del varón emite un gruñido sonrojándole. Sakura sonríe igual. – Iré a ver que hay en la cocina- avisa Shaoran separándose a regañadientes del cuerpo tibio de su esposa quien permanece desnuda bajo las mantas y añade- -No te vayas a ninguna parte…

Sakura sonríe con sensualidad y se regodea traviesamente en el lecho para decir.- No iré a ninguna parte…

Colocándose una bata larga y los pantalones de la pijama, Shaoran recorre las escaleras de la mansión para dar con el primer piso. Nunca le ha agradado la idea de tener comida en la habitación fuera de cuando nacieron sus hijos y hay un refrigerador con algunos medicamentos y leche preparada o frutas. Sin levantar sospechas de nadie, se mueve ágilmente por toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

Le toma espacio de diez minutos el preparar una bandeja con algunos bocadillos, y dulces además de una botella de vino y dos copas que procurará llevar a su habitación. ¡Suerte que el día siguiente es Domingo! Será imposible para alguno de los dos, levantarse temprano.

Shaoran sonríe al notar algunas cosas favoritas de su esposa en la bandeja. De regreso por el pasillo, sube las escaleras y al llegar al rellano de la segunda ve unas siluetas que se mueven al fondo del pasillo. Shaoran se esconde entre las sombras preguntándose quien estará despierto a aquellas horas cuando escucha la voz de su hermana decir- Tendré que dar muchas explicaciones si te ven aquí…

-Creo que el hecho que hemos solucionado nuestros problemas no debe de ser un problema para ti…

-¡Pero no quiero que se enteren a las tres de la mañana! – Shaoran ve por la poca luz del pasillo que su hermana cubre su figura con una bata y tiene sus cabellos sueltos. El hombre que le acompaña besa sus labios y aprieta su figura con la de ella pero ella se separa- Ve… hablaré con Shaoran…

-¿Volverás a casa?

-Volveré a casa. Mañana. Después de hablar con mí hermano. Ahora vete- dice Fuutie. Ahí Shaoran decide no darse por enterado y terminar de subir las escaleras sigilosamente para que no se percaten de su presencia.

Al ingresar a la habitación Sakura lo ve venir con la bandeja. Ella se cubre con las sabanas y sonríe para decir.- ¡Traes mucha comida!

-No tengo planes de dejarte ir antes del medio día… mas bien tenemos que ganar fuerzas…

Sakura se sonroja intensamente y no haciendo réplica a su esposo toma la copa que este le ofrece y ambos brindan- Por Fuutie.

-¿Por Fuutie? – Pregunta Sakura compartiendo el brindis.

-Creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos por ella y su esposo.

-¿Ahora eres clarividente?

-No precisamente. Pero tengo un buen presentimiento -consigue decir. Sakura no le replica y ambos comen en silencio. Sakura observa el radio-bebé que tiene su receptor en la habitación de los pequeños Li. –Ellos están bien.

-Es increíble que Tian Shi ha dormido toda la noche…

-Bueno por eso digo que debemos de tomar estos días como preciados y únicos… -Ya luego que han concluido su cena y Sakura ha colocado la bandeja en una mesa contigua a su cama y desnuda es objeto de admiración y deseo por los ojos ambarinos. Sakura besa sus manos con adoración para encender la llama de pasión del hombre que la recibe en brazos, quien se acomoda con ella para besar sus labios con lentitud y tentando a su esposa quien prácticamente no se resiste mucho a sus labios, a sus manos y a toda su persona.

Y en el silencio y complicidad de la penumbra nocturna entregarse sin inhibiciones como lo habían hecho aquellos casi cuatro años.

**-- Fin.**

* * *

**--Referencias de algunos de los Nombres Utilizados: **

**Tian-Shi: mensajero del Cielo**

**Akari: Luz**

**Minako : Niña Bonita**

**Naomi: Niña Bonita. **

**Hola a todos. ¡Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado! Lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Como pudieron darse cuenta muchos sus sospechas sobre la relación de Fujitaka y Beth eran certeras. Ellos tuvieron un romance mucho tiempo atrás. La verdad de la historia es que no podemos huir del pasado; este de una manera u otra termina alcanzándonos. Sakura y Shaoran son una pareja Super kawaiii y son felices. Igual los demás de la historia. Eriol y Tomoyo también tiene mucho por lo cual agradecer y por supuesto era obvio que con el estilo de vida de Kaho y Hideoshi sus vidas fueran una desgracia. El único consuelo es que la nena será criada correctamente y se evitarán muchos problemas. **

**Espero en verdad recibir sus comentarios respecto al epilogo. Este no tiene fanart final pues mi amiga Sinussa tuvo problemas con su ordenador esta semana y ha sido imposible para ella prepararme algo hasta el momento. Espero que esto no los desanime y los espero a todos en "Dulces Tentaciones" el nuevo proyecto que estará online en veinte días. **

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por todo el apoyo y los ánimos. Gracias a mis betas Naiko Li y Mikki. Daulaci como siempre apoyándome. A Sinussa por sus fanarts. Gracias especiales a Nodoka por darme la oportunidad de publicar en su precioso Site. Gracias a Celina Sosa quien me ha brindado muchos ánimos por msn. A Sango ¡Gracias por tus palabras tan llenas de cariño! Jannys, Akisuki, Angelica, K-Jyme, Rosh Bernal (Siempre ahí, gracias mil gracias). Camilaa… muchas gracias por tus comentarios y te estoy agregando al MSN ahora mismo , Dayana, Pao. Saludos especiales a Choi, Kendapassomma. Chouri quienes han apoyado constantemente actualización tras actualización y dejándome sus impresiones cada vez que pueden. Miles de abrazos de oso de felpa para todos los que leen esto y por supuesto me han contactado por hi5 o por Nodoka.tk. Gracias muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

**Haciendo un gran paréntesis, explico en grandes rasgos en que he estado metida toda la semana: Pues hace un año mas o menos recibí una invitación de una amiga llamada Miyazawa para formar miembro solidario de PLAP –Patrulla anti plagios- El PLAP es una organización en línea que regula y controla además de limpiar los dominios de fanfictions que no cumplen con las reglas que dicen los estatutos que todos firmamos al momento de suscribirnos a un dominio – como es el caso de . – En aquel momento estaba con mi maestría además de los fanfics y me resultó imposible suscribirme en aquel entonces pero estuve pendiente de ello. Últimamente me ha llamado mucho la atención en varios foros que contienen plagios de fanfics no tan conocidos y otros si muy conocidos y he vuelto a tropezar con PLAP y sus miembros. **

**Además mi experiencia el año pasado con Daulaci y el fic "Junto a TI" Así que he estado participando en varias actividades anti-plagio porque estoy TOTALMENTE EN CONTRA DE ELLO. El uso de historias originales **

**(como las de Arlequín Ibérica) es penado por las leyes y esto ha traído litigios legales entre los servidores como ffnet y las editoriales. Ayudando a reportar "Transcripciones" o "Adaptaciones" (que más bien son plagios pues solo se cambian los nombres de los protagonistas) ayudamos a limpiar el famdom y por supuesto salvamos a FFnet y otros servidores de ser cerrados injustamente. **

**En fin el asunto de este paréntesis es para todos ustedes que si encuentran una historia plagiada, no se queden callados. El Internet está lleno de personas que usan el talento de otras para llamar la atención y roban las ideas de los demás. Plap.foros.ws es la dirección de este grupo y espero que todos cooperen con el retorno de fics de calidad y sin plagio a los servidores. **

**Saludos, **

**Crys. **


End file.
